El Pecado de los Shinobis
by taro0305
Summary: Continuación de "Dos Saiyajins en Konoha". Goten y Trunks regresan a un mundo ninja ambientado en el arco de Shippuden. Fuerzas ajenas a la Tierra sacudirán todo lo conocido por los ninjas. Nuevas batallas de otro nivel tendrán como escenario al frágil mundo shinobi, pero esta vez, el poder de Goten y Trunks quizá no sea suficiente. ¿Qué ocurrirá con la llegada de Goku y Vegeta?
1. 1 El Reencuentro

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.

 **Nota:** Esta historia es continuación de "Dos Saiyajins en Konoha", por lo que recomiendo leer la precuela de este fic a todos los nuevos lectores para que entiendan mejor la historia y no anden tan perdidos.

¡Hola a todos! Antes de comenzar la continuación de "Dos Saiyajins en Konoha", quería dejar en claro (para los lectores nuevos) algunos puntos relacionados a la temática que manejaré en la historia:

1-Si no te gusta que los personajes de Dragon Ball sean tan poderosos frente a los de Naruto, te tengo un consejo: mueve la flechita a la equis en la esquina superior derecha de tu pantalla y le das clic. Los que leyeron el fic anterior, saben bien que mi reto personal fue escribir una historia donde los poderes entre ambos universos se mantuvieran como debe ser, nada de rebajar poderes a los de Dragon Ball para mantener peleas "interesantes" y evitar que sean "decepcionantes y vacías", pues mi reto fue precisamente ofrecerles una historia mínimamente interesante pese a esa diferencia, y al menos más de un lector me comunicó que sí le pareció interesante la historia pasada, y con eso tengo suficiente. En esta página, hay más de 500 crossover de DBZ/Naruto donde Orochimaru le patea el culo a Gohan, o donde Sasuke se da de golpes con Vegeta a la par, así que no te angusties, querido(a) lector(a), tienes 497 fics diferentes para leer con ese estilo. Sí, 497, porque la historia **Un Cambio de Ideas** también mantiene la escala de poderes como debería ser (historia que por cierto les recomiendo leer).

2-¿No te gusta que Naruto, Sasuke, Goku o Vegeta no tengan la participación que esperas o sean los protagonistas principales? ¡Fácil! Te vas a la equis de la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla, le das clic para salir de la historia, y te lees más de 100 fics disponibles donde los protagonistas principales siempre serán Goku, Naruto y Sasuke. Está historia será, al igual que su predecesora, más de personajes secundarios, porque incluso Sakura fue un cero a la izquierda en el canon en cuanto a poder y capacidades se refiere frente a Naruto y Sasuke, así como Goten y Trunks son secundarios en el universo de DB. Eso sí, advierto que la historia tendrá a sus protagonistas ya conocidos, imposible darle participación por igual a tantos personajes.

3-¿No te gusta que Sasuke no sea tan genial, súper poderoso y malote como en el canon? ¿Eres muuuuuy fan de Sasuke y te gusta que se salga con la suya? Te tengo la solución: no leas este fic, no es para ti.

No malinterpreten estos tres puntos, no son órdenes, sino consejos para evitarles un mal momento, o como me dijo una persona en uno de los últimos reviews que recibí: "tres tipos de cáncer". La frase está demás, sólo espero que ni a ustedes ni a ningún ser querido les afecte esa terrible enfermedad.

Sonaron feas las aclaraciones, ¿verdad? Perdonen, los que me conocen saben bien que no soy un maldito y, de hecho, acepto todo tipo de críticas con naturalidad e incluso las tomo en cuenta para la historia, pero dejo en claro esos puntos porque ese tipo de críticas no las tomaré en cuenta. Es decir, ni siquiera me molestaré en contestar a esas personas. Para todo lo demás, estoy abierto a sus sugerencias y correcciones como siempre, porque soy un escritor como cualquier otro, que uso personajes que ni siquiera son de mi invención ni me pertenecen (escribir una historia original sí que requiere de mayor creatividad), y puedo cometer muchos errores de todo tipo: ortográficos, de redacción, etc., así que corríjanme lo que gusten o crean necesario.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el primer capítulo.

* * *

 **1\. El Reencuentro**

Tres años habían transcurrido desde aquel día en que los saiyajins partieron sin anunciar.

El shinobi no se fortaleció del conocimiento, ni su mundo encontró soporte en la construcción de firmes cimientos, sino que la desconfianza ensombreció el juicio de los protagonistas de la puesta en escena: los Kages y sus naciones oscilaban en la fragilidad de un famélico e indivisible hilo ninja, que rompería por el extremo más débil en un momento tan previsible como inevitable.

Y el malo se sobreponía a la obstinación humana, se alimentaba de la desunión, desgarraba con sus kunais los puntos más débiles de la carne expuestos por la intransigencia de sus voluntarias víctimas, que no pegaban la espalda a sus camaradas para así preocuparse sólo de los embates que les venían de frente.

Por eso Akatsuki, actuando con cautela pero precisión, se había hecho hasta la fecha con siete de los Bijūs con vergonzosa facilidad, sellados todos en una estatua hambrienta, de rasgos terribles e inhumanos que no esperaba más que devorar al Hachibi y al Kyubi, y en retribución a sus acciones, la organización criminal de la que todavía poco o nada se sabía, debía cargar con una única pérdida, la de Sasori, muerto a manos de Sakura Haruno y la anciana Chiyo que también estaba muerta: sacrificó su vida para dar aliento al helado y rígido cuerpo de Gaara luego de que se le extrajo el Shukaku.

¡Por cierto! El único clavo makibishi enterrado en la sandalia de Akatsuki, lo representaba aquel pequeño y ojeroso pelirrojo, ahora Cuarto Kazekage de su aldea, y único aliado firme y honesto con el que podía contar Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage.

Ōnoki, A y Mei Terumi, no se atrevían a establecer una alianza abierta, demasiado orgullosos y prepotentes en tratar de solucionar los propios asuntos entre el rigor y arcaísmo de las leyes de los ninjas. Es la naturaleza del ser humano, que lejos de reflexionar y evadir la trampa en el futuro, cae en ella incontables veces y se hace daño muchas más. Porque la memoria es reciente y selectiva, y pensaron que la experiencia vivida hacía tres años en la invasión de Cooler, no se repetiría jamás. Y por eso, cada aldea perdió a sus respectivos Jinchūrikis por preocuparse de lo que hacían las demás, y en poco tiempo llegaría el turno de Killer Bee si las naciones no decidían trabajar unidas.

Poniendo las cosas claras: fue como si la marcha de Goten y Trunks, lejos de solventar las diferencias y los egos, hubiera puesto loco a medio mundo en cuanto se hizo noticia de sus partidas, y ahora cada quien quería aprovechar y buscar oportunidades aun donde no las había, con el fin de saciar sus intereses.

Por ejemplo, cuando Sarutobi (en aquel entonces el Tercer Hokage) anunció que el mundo ya no tenía saiyajins, fue como si el demonio le entrara al Raikage, y un lamentable atentado se perpetró durante una misión del equipo 8 en donde Hinata casi resulta secuestrada otra vez por ninjas de la nube, y Kurenai por poco y no lo cuenta de lo herida que resultó. ¡Razón suficiente para declarar una guerra! Pero Sarutobi respiró profundo y optó por solventar la tensión abogando por la diplomacia, y esperando que incidentes de semejante naturaleza quedaran en la esterilidad del fracaso.

Pero no. Pequeñas riñas como guerrillas solían estallar en cualquier área geográfica del planeta que se pudiese imaginar. Los afectados más inmediatos eran los ninjas masacrados pertenecientes a aquellas aldeas pequeñas y modestas, que ante el creciente poder y monopolio de los cinco grandes, debían vender sus habilidades al mejor postor y terminaban pagando los kunais rotos; ahora los cobardes Kages no enviaban a sus propios ninjas cuando se trataba de ejecutar acciones ilícitas como el fallido secuestro de Hinata, sino que a partir de ese hecho, comenzaron a utilizar los servicios de shinobis de Amegakure (la lluvia), Kusagakkure (la hierba), o Takigakure (la cascada). De esta manera protegían sus identidades y oscuros procederes.

En resumen, el clima en el mundo shinobi era peor de lo que podía esperarse, y Akatsuki se beneficiaba de ello con poco menos que impunidad: no habían tenido que sacrificar casi nada hasta la fecha. Sólo Konoha y Suna colaboraban entre sí e impedían que la crisis fuera peor. Pero los líderes de las otras aldeas parecían no perdonar a Konoha que se hubieran apropiado de dos guerreros tan poderosos y que lo hubieran ocultado por tanto tiempo. Además de eso, Mei se sumió unos meses en depresión porque pensó que su saiyajin la dejó abandonada en el altar (cuando en realidad nunca hubo nada entre ellos), y el pobre Ao tuvo que cargar con responsabilidades que se le salían de las manos y le quedaban bastante grandes.

Akatsuki estuvo al tanto de la situación de los saiyajins porque, por mucho que intentó convertirse en un asunto confidencial, la organización criminal interceptó a algunos de los mensajeros que circulaban entre naciones. Dada la variedad de integrantes procedentes de diferentes aldeas que poseían, ningún mensaje en código parecía ser suficiente para dejarlos en el oscurantismo de la ignorancia.

No obstante, el panorama de la Tierra estaba por cambiar drásticamente de nuevo, para bien o para mal, porque una tarde como cualquier otra, mientras Tsunade discutía en su oficina con Asuma y Shikamaru acerca de una misión de recolectar información sobre miembros de Akatsuki, los presentes vieron aterrizar lo que indudablemente era una nave espacial a través de los ventanales del despacho de la Hokage.

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

La sacudida derribó la montaña de papeles apilados sobre el escritorio de Tsunade. Las ventanas del despacho se agrietaron por la onda del choque proveniente del accidentado aterrizaje. Los presentes quedaron en blanco ante la posible amenaza, porque ahora sabían que no estaban solos en el universo, sino que lo compartían con una inimaginable cantidad de demonios engendrados desde lo más profundo de sus funestas y tenebrosas vísceras.

Shikamaru abordó a su sensei con una expresión helada por el pavor. ¿Qué podía atraer a seres de otro mundo? ¡Si los saiyajins ya no estaban! Su inteligencia le indicó que podía tratarse de alienígenas que provenían del otro rincón del universo, y que a pesar de la tecnología de sus naves, tardaron tres años hasta llegar a la Tierra.

No hacía falta mediar palabras. La Hokage en persona acompañó al par de ninjas junto a Shizune para inquirir por sí misma la identidad de inesperado visitante.

No era difícil averiguar la ubicación de la nave: una columna de humo a la distancia les invitaba entre angustiantes y serpenteantes movimientos, que aceleraba el ritmo de sus corazones a medida que se aproximaban saltando de tejado en tejado. Descubrieron que el aterrizaje se produjo convenientemente sobre uno de los campos de entrenamiento, así que no hubo mayores daños que lamentar. Cuando los cuatro shinobis llegaron, se encontraron con que Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura ya se les habían adelantado, y permanecían apostados frente a la enorme y esférica nave espacial que tenía escrito en sus paredes "Capsule Corp".

Allí fue que el alma volvió al cuerpo de Asuma y Shikamaru, y las emociones rebosaban de satisfacción cuando la compuerta se abría y la figura de alguien familiar se abría paso en dirección a ellos.

―¡Trunks! ―Exclamó Naruto con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

No era el único. Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca en cuanto tuvo una clara imagen de su persona. La máscara de Kakashi se deformaba bajo una mueca que se debatía entre la incredulidad y el alivio de reencontrarse con él. Shizune se puso más roja que un tomate con insolación cuando reconoció en su apariencia al Trunks del futuro que robó su corazón y que más nunca tuvo la dicha de ver.

Asuma comenzó a reír de felicidad. No pudo más que alegrarse de ver de nuevo a su alumno, y Shikamaru, siempre indiferente y apático, imitó el mismo gesto de su sensei sin siquiera darse cuenta.

―Hola a todos. ―Saludó con su pequeña sonrisa ladina, idéntica a la de Vegeta, intentando ocultar su asombro por el evidente cambio físico de sus amigos debido al inexorable transcurso de tres largos años―. Lo siento mucho por llegar de esta manera tan imprevista. Veo que todos han cambiado bastante desde la última vez.

Trunks ahora tenía 16 años de edad. Era idéntico a su versión del futuro, pero en lugar de la chaqueta púrpura de la corporación cápsula, llevaba puesta una armadura de saiyajin, la misma que usaba su padre para entrenar. No había más que ver cómo se marcaba su privilegiada anatomía, ahora propia de un hombre, a través del uniforme para suponer que había entrenado demasiado. Llevaba su cabello largo y suelto a la altura de los hombros, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de cortárselo.

―¿Hemos cambiado bastante desde la última vez? ―Preguntó Naruto, todavía impresionado―. ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Has crecido demasiado, de veras!

El rubio tenía razón, aunque lo decía con un poco de celos impregnando su voz. Naruto Uzumaki estaba satisfecho de su importante aumento de talla: pasó de ser el renacuajo más pequeño de la clase, sólo un poco más alto que Hinata, a medir 1,66 metros de estatura, y estaba contento con eso. Al menos ya superaba a Sakura y eso le parecía suficiente. Pero Trunks le sacaba casi una cabeza. Fácilmente estaba del tamaño de Shino Aburame, el más alto de los once de Konoha. (1)

―Bueno, sí, supongo que también he cambiado un poco. ―Secundó, rascándose la mejilla, un poco sonrojado―. Es un gusto verlos a todos de nuevo. Aunque usted sigue igual, Kakashi sensei. Lo mismo digo de usted, Asuma sensei.

¿Ése era Trunks? Asuma y Shikamaru se miraron extrañados. No parecía el mismo chico arrogante y hasta mal educado que solía ser. Al parecer había madurado mucho.

―Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Trunks. ―Saludó Asuma con verdadera satisfacción, si bien luego adoptó un aire serio―. No es que me moleste tu presencia, todo lo contrario, pero sí que me extraña mucho tu regreso, y creo que hablo por el resto si digo que tengo curiosidad por conocer el motivo de tu visita. ¿Por qué has vuelto a nuestra dimensión?

Trunks inclinó la cabeza. El jounin se dio cuenta de la manera en que el saiyajin empuñaba sus enguantadas manos con frustración. Temía que trajera malas noticias para ellos y su mundo, pero no fue así.

―Lamento mucho no haber aclarado las cosas. ―Trunks endureció su semblante. Afiló la mirada, esa misma que heredó de Vegeta y que los shinobis pensaron que no volverían a ver―. Hace tres años, cuando Goten y yo nos fuimos en la máquina del tiempo, pudimos derrotar con éxito a los villanos del futuro que destruían el planeta haciendo uso de la fusión. Todo terminó muy rápido, no tuvimos ningún tipo de problema, pero cuando decidimos regresar a nuestros hogares, la máquina del tiempo que nos prestaron nos trajo otra vez hasta aquí, sin ninguna razón o explicación aparente. Todavía no entiendo lo que pasó…

Los ninjas quedaron completamente enmudecidos. Sólo Tsunade fue capaz de hablar por los demás, siendo portavoz de la pregunta que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a formular.

―¿Quieres decir que desde hace tres años, ustedes siguen en nuestra dimensión?

―Así es.

Los rostros de los ninjas se desencajaban en sorpresa, confusión, incredulidad, y muchas otras sensaciones diferentes, pero ninguno con la rabia y el dolor que hacía temblar a Sakura de indignación, y que desbordaba sus preciosos ojos jade en lágrimas tan brillantes como amargas.

―¿Significa que Goten está aquí? ―Dijo la pelirrosa con un hilo de voz, llevándose las manos a la cabeza porque sentía que el cerebro se le reventaba como un cristal estrellándose contra el piso.

―¡¿No lo sabían?! ―Interrogó Trunks con sobresalto. Estuvo a punto de sostener a Sakura por los brazos y preguntarlo de nuevo―. ¡Goten tiene que estar aquí, yo lo dejé en la Tierra! ¡Él se quedó aquí hace tres años!

―¿Qué está pasando, Trunks? ―Lo interrogó Kakashi con tono lúgubre―. ¿Por qué no sabes sobre la ubicación de Goten? ¿Y qué hacías vagando por el espacio en esa nave?

El saiyajin sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la confusión. Soltó una prolongada exhalación y aclaró la garganta para contar a los ninjas lo sucedido. Les recordó que la cámara de gravedad era también una nave espacial, y que la usó para recorrer el espacio en busca de una raza extraterrestre conocida como los Namekusei, unos seres pacíficos con grandes habilidades mágicas a los que se atribuía la creación de las Esferas del Dragón, las mismas que podían cumplir deseos y que estuvo esperando a que su padre o el señor Goku usaran para buscarlos. Por desgracia, en ninguno de los planetas que visitó pudo conseguir información… hasta su último viaje, donde un anciano le aseguró que había escuchado sobre un Namekusei que viajó a la Tierra hace mucho tiempo.

Trunks no creía que eso fuera posible, porque ya había estado en la Tierra y nunca conocieron a otro ser capaz de utilizar el ki, pero ya exhausto de su búsqueda sin resultados y de quedarse sin opciones, optó por volver al mundo shinobi y esperar a que su padre y el de Goten cumplieran con su parte.

―Le dije a Goten que se quedara. Él quería venir conmigo, dijo que no era correcto quedarse aquí y que por su culpa vinieran otros enemigos en busca de pelea o venganza, pero lo convencí de hacerlo, porque nuestros padres podrían haber venido y no encontrarnos a ninguno de los dos. ―Trunks calló unos segundos. Trasladó sus ojos azules sobre los silenciados presentes―. ¿En serio no han visto a Goten? ¿Ni una vez en estos últimos tres años?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―Gritó Sakura, molesta y al borde del llanto, incapaz de ocultar por más tiempo sus emociones―. ¡E-ese maldito mono! ¡¿Por qué no ha vuelto?! ¡¿En dónde estará escondido?! ¡Juro que cuando lo vea lo va a lamentar!

Quería aparentar más furia que nada, pero nadie se lo tragaba, ni siquiera Naruto. No era secreto para nadie en Konoha lo que sufrió la pelirrosa por la partida de Goten, tanto como sufrió por la de Uchiha. Por mucho tiempo se negó a creer que en verdad se hubiera ido sin decir nada, porque al menos ella pudo ver a Sasuke antes de que desertara y se uniera a Orochimaru, y de hecho, tres años después, ya lo había visto de nuevo durante su misión con Naruto, Sai y el capitán Yamato, en la que fracasaron y tampoco pudieron traerlo de vuelta a la aldea.

―Trunks… ―Kakashi dudó por un momento. Vio a Sakura temblando, cabeza a gachas, secándose las lágrimas con un frenético antebrazo―. Recuerda que Goten puede hacer la teletransportación. ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Es posible que haya encontrado la manera de irse del planeta Tierra por su cuenta para protegernos con su ausencia. ―Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, y los ojos de la pelirrosa se ampliaron, como si nunca antes hubiera reflexionado sobre esa posibilidad―. Si elevas tu ki, le harás saber que estás aquí y de seguro vendrá. Dudo mucho que se haya mantenido escondido estos tres últimos años en la Tierra.

―Sí, tiene razón. ―Trunks se sintió idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. Quizás los nervios embotaron su mente―. Por favor, les pido que se alejen un poco. Tal vez me vea obligado a elevar un poco mi poder.

Y todos los recuerdos sobre las peleas típicas de los saiyajins, vinieron a sus mentes. Jamás pensaron que volverían a sentir esos aterradores terremotos y destructivos efectos secundarios cuando elevaban su poder. No obstante, nada de eso ocurrió, para el bien de la aldea.

¡Flasssh!

Provocando apenas una ligera ventisca, Trunks se convirtió en Super Saiyajin, algo que los ninjas tampoco pensaron volver a ver. Y se impresionaron como si fuera la primera vez. El aura dorada, el cabello rubio elevado en picos que no obedecían la ley de gravedad, los músculos de su cuerpo tensos, palpitando, marcados a través de la armadura saiyajin que solía usar su padre, pero sin provocar el más mínimo efecto destructivo en el ambiente.

―No pasa nada. ―Masculló con las manos empuñadas a la altura de su costado―. Tendré que pasar a la fase dos.

―¡Espera! ―Exclamó Asuma, temeroso de que ocurriera un desastre como cuando su alumno enloqueció en la batalla contra Cooler, pero de nuevo, no ocurrió nada, porque el saiyajin controlaba su poder a la perfección.

¡Zaaas!

Hubo algunos pequeños cambios: su aura amarilla se acrecentó; su cabello dorado se erizó un poco más, salvo un solitario mechón en forma de pico que caía entre sus ojos, ahora afilados y más fieros que nunca, agresivos, casi asesinos; diminutos relámpagos cobalto serpenteaban y reventaban a lo largo de su aún más definido cuerpo.

Pasaron los segundos y tan sólo se escuchaba el zumbido del ki de Trunks revoloteando a su alrededor. Ahora sí estaba un poco preocupado. ¿Será que Goten se encontraba realmente tan lejos? Miró a los shinobis y sus ojos se llenaron de duda. Si accedía a la fase tres, su ki podría sentirse en todo el universo, allí no importaría la ubicación de su amigo. El problema es que debía mantener su perfil bajo para evitar la visita de seres indeseados a la Tierra.

¡Zip!

No tuvo necesidad de ello. De súbito, Trunks volvió a su estado base, con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante la visión de su recién llegado amigo. No lo podía creer.

Los ninjas identificaron el particular zumbido a sus espaldas, y fueron dándose la vuelta poco a poco para verlo, y cada uno quedaba más boquiabierto que el otro en cuanto veían a Goten.

Su presencia inundó el aire, su calor, su olor, y Sakura sintió que el corazón le latía en la garganta. Tragó con dificultad. Sintió miedo y valor, rabia y sosiego, tristeza y alegría, todo al mismo tiempo, mientras un hormigueo digno al de un calambre le recorría las manos y los pies. Sólo ella faltaba por darse la vuelta, pero no sabía si sería capaz, porque todo era demasiado repentino.

―¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin verlos! ¿Cómo han estado?

Su voz ya no era la misma, dejó de ser tan aguda como la de Naruto cuando ambos eran niños. Por supuesto, había crecido, aunque Sakura todavía no imaginaba cuánto. Reunió todas sus fuerzas, contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, y cuando al fin giró sobre sus talones, quedó sin palabras.

―No lo puedo creer, Goten… ¡Si no fuera por tu ki, habría jurado que eras tu padre! ―Trunks tenía toda la maldita razón: era como ver a Goku en su juventud. Incluso conservaba el mismo cabello negro en punta tan característico de su padre, pues como no estaba en el séptimo universo, no había nadie que pudiera confundirlos, y por eso Goten no se había visto en la obligación de cambiarse el corte de cabello. (2)

―¿En verdad? Pues no creo que sea para tanto. Sigo siendo yo, después de todo. ―Su enorme sonrisa se esfumó cuando reparó en cada uno de los anonadados ninjas―. Cielos, ¿qué les pasó? Es como si todos se hubieran encogido.

―Goten, no nos encogimos, eres tú que has crecido. ―Aclaró Kakashi, negando pero con una sonrisa que estiró su máscara. Sí, al parecer Goten seguía siendo demasiado inocente.

Otra vez Naruto quedó algo decepcionado. Si Trunks era tan alto como Shino, ¡Goten lo era tanto como Kakashi! De hecho, cuando el saiyajin empezó a acercarse al grupo y estuvo frente a su sensei, se dio cuenta que en realidad lo superaba por varios centímetros. Sólo Asuma seguía siendo un poco más alto.

―¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ―Preguntó Kakashi, detallándolo de pies a cabeza. Usaba el mismo dogi naranja, varias tallas más grande, por supuesto, aunque su cola de mono parecía más larga.

―Entrenando con Kamisama.

―¿Con Kamisama? ―Preguntó Trunks con una gota de sudor en la frente.

―Sí, bueno, eso fue antes. Después entrené con Kaiosama en el Otro Mundo, y luego regresé al templo de Kamisama y estuve un año en la Habitación del Tiempo… por segunda vez. ¡Creo que ahora soy un año mayor que tú, Trunks!

Los grillos cantaban. El viento silbaba y mecía las ramas de los árboles. Por primera vez, se escuchó la voz de los incautos transeúntes que circulaban frente al campo de entrenamiento.

―¡Vamos, Goten, eso de Kamisama es mentira! ―Soltó Naruto con las manos en la cintura, riendo forzadamente―. ¿Esperas que nos creamos eso? ¡Qué gracioso, de veras!

―Pe-pero estoy diciendo la verdad… ―Tartamudeó, parpadeando varias veces.

―Es verdad, Kamisama y Kaiosama existen. ―Apuntó Trunks, dejándolos como víctimas empapadas por un balde de agua fría.

―¡Eso es lo de menos, después les contaré sobre mi entrenamiento! ―Vociferó el saiyajin, sobreponiendo su genuina alegría a la estupefacción de los ninjas, que ahora sí creían estar locos con el asunto de los dioses entrenando a Goten―. Lo importante es que estamos reunidos otra vez. ―Pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Uzumaki y Nara, casi tumbándolos por su brusquedad―. A propósito, Naruto, ¿todavía venden ese delicioso ramen que tanto te gusta? Es que tengo mucha hambre y desde hace años no lo pruebo. Además, ya casi es hora de cenar. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un poco?

Las preocupaciones e incógnitas del rubio se diluyeron con la propuesta. Una enorme y alegre sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sí, Goten había cumplido con su promesa, su amigo había vuelto a Konoha, de una manera u otra.

―¡Por supuesto! Oye, Kakashi sensei, ¿podría prestarme un poco de dinero?

¡Pooof!

El jounin desapareció en una nube de humo. Ni loco pagaría esa cuenta. Si nunca invitaba a Sakura y Naruto a Ichiraku Ramen, ni volviendo a nacer y muriendo dos veces seguidas le brindaba al animal muerto de hambre de Goten.

―¡Hmp, qué tacaño! ¡De veras!

―Qué problemático, ustedes dos no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer en los ratos libres.

―¿No vienes con nosotros, Shikamaru? ―Convidó Naruto con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

―Yo tampoco pagaré esa cuenta, Naruto. No porque sea chunin significa que mi paga sea de lo mejor.

―¿Qué hay de usted, abuela Tsunade?

―Lo siento, dejé el dinero en mi oficina. ―Mintió, llevando con disimulo una mano a su bolsillo. La Sannin cuidaba muy bien el dinero de su alcohol y sus apuestas.

Ante la desilusión en los rostros de ambos chicos, Asuma no pudo soportarlo más y le prestó al rubio lo que llevaba en los bolsillos, riendo para no llorar, pero repitiendo en su mente que se trataba de una ocasión especial.

―No causen ningún problema. ―Advirtió Tsunade con el ceño fruncido. Luego, suspiró con renuencia, sabedora del suplicio que se le vendría encima con el asunto de dos saiyajins en Konoha otra vez. Aunque quizás no fuera tan malo y serviría para bajar los ímpetus de los alterados Kages. Lo mismo Akatsuki se tomaba un respiro con la cuestión de los Bijūs―. Trunks, si eres tan amable necesito aclarar algunos asuntos contigo en mi oficina. Asuma, Shikamaru, ustedes también deben venir.

―Hai ―Respondieron al unísono. El pequeño grupo se enrumbó con calma a la torre Hokage, quedando sólo el equipo 7 en el campo de entrenamiento.

―Muy bien, Goten, ¡vamos por unas órdenes de ramen especial!

―¡De acuerdo!

Cuando los dos amigos comenzaron a caminar, riendo y conversando sobre todo lo que habían hecho en esos tres años, cierta kunoichi volvió a colocar los pies en la tierra, y sacudió de un enérgico movimiento los exóticos mechones rosa de su cabeza.

―Es-espera… Go-Goten…

Y allí fue que se dio cuenta que ella existía. Cuando la vio, sus labios se entreabrieron: fue la única persona que le impresionó ver otra vez.

―Sakura, estás diferente… ―Tuvo que mirar hacia abajo a la embobada y sonrojada kunoichi, porque ella apenas le llegaba al pecho. Le revolvió el cabello con una mano y se rió―. ¡Estás mucho más pequeña! Recuerdo que éramos del mismo tamaño, ¡y ahora mírate!

―¡¿Por qué nunca volviste?! ―Sacó fuerzas de la decepción que la invadía y lo encaró. En un arrebato de ira, tomó con sus manos la de Goten para quitársela de la cabeza, y de nuevo, quedó idiotizada: se mantuvo observando esa mano entre las suyas, constatando que, en efecto, ya no se trataba de un niño.

Goten también se dio cuenta de ello. Su oscura mirada se amplió como si estuviera viendo algo desconocido e interesante. Al igual que ella, se sonrojó, apreciando lo pequeñas y frágiles que se veían las pálidas manos de Sakura entre las suyas, que eran toscas y de nudillos abultados por el entrenamiento que arrastraba desde la infancia.

―Lo-lo siento, Sakura… es-estuve ocupado…

―¡¿Tanto como para no visitar?! ¡No tienes excusa, eres un desconsiderado! ―Y ni así, la pelirrosa retiró sus manos de las de él. Sus ojos jade destellaban con fiereza, y no se apartaban de la infinita e impactante negrura de los de Goten. Pretendía estar enfadada, aunque sí lo estaba, pero la ansiedad y los nervios podían más que ella. Pensó que se sofocaría con el ardor que le quemaba las mejillas.

―Ehhh… ¡Goten, el ramen! ―Apuró Naruto, captando pese a su ingenuidad las emociones que rebosaban de la kunoichi, aunque hasta un niño lo habría notado.

―Sí, ve a comer tu ramen. ―Bramó Sakura, arrebatándole las manos con desdén luego de sentir que caía de una nube.

Estaba furiosa por muchas cosas, sobre todo porque Goten jamás volvió a su dimensión y ni así, tuvo el detalle de visitar Konoha. ¿Acaso no tenía sentimientos? Bueno, sí que los tenía, pero eran muy raros, en su opinión. No podía creer que alguien fuera tan desprendido con sus queridos amigos. Para más colmo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando llegó, ¡la ignoró por completo! Pero su rabia también era dolor. Sakura había comprendido que sentía algo más que amistad por Goten, y al igual que pasaba con Sasuke, él no veía nada diferente en ella, no tenía ese interés que sí que tenían Naruto y Lee.

Observó con tristeza cómo se marchaba a comer ramen con Naruto. Habría pensado que no significaba nada para él, de no ser porque el recuerdo de cuando dio su vida por la de ella en la pelea contra Cooler, seguía demasiado fresco.

― _Pero lo habrías hecho por cualquiera, ¿no es así?_ ―Pensó con una amarga sonrisa.

Sin duda él era demasiado bueno, quizás mucho para ella. Y para consolidar su sempiterna inseguridad y baja autoestima, se sumaba ahora el apartado físico: jamás imaginó que Goten se convertiría en un chico tan atractivo. No había cabello más azabache ni ojos más oscuros que los de Sasuke Uchiha… excepto por los de Goten, un híbrido con un fenotipo digno de los saiyajins más puros de sangre.

─Oye, Sakura, ¿no vienes? ―Su rostro se iluminó cuando él se dio la vuelta y la llamó a lo lejos, agitando un brazo―. ¡Después de comer, quiero ver qué tanto has progresado en tu entrenamiento con Tsunade, así tendré una mejor idea sobre lo que debes mejorar cuando empecemos!

La pelirrosa pestañeó, llena de perplejidad―. ¡¿Cuándo empecemos con qué?!

―¡Pues con nuestro entrenamiento! ¡¿Olvidas que te lo debo?!

Sí, lo había olvidado, aunque allí mismo lo recordó en el acto. Cuando pensó que moriría en los exámenes chunin, después de que ese ninja del sonido llamado Zaku la golpeó sin piedad, Goten le dijo que la entrenaría para que fuera capaz de defenderse por sí misma e incluso fuera de mayor ayuda a su equipo.

―¡¿Y cómo sabes que estuve entrenando todo este tiempo con Tsunade?! ―Vociferó con las manos a ambos lados de su boca, ya que Naruto y el saiyajin estaban muy lejos y debía proyectar mejor la voz.

―¡Es una larga historia! ―Contestó con una mano en la nuca―. ¡Podría decirse que aprendí a leer la mente, y lo hice cuando coloqué mi mano sobre tu cabeza!

Naruto quedó impactado. Sakura también, si bien la vergüenza sustituyó al asombro y sus níveas mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso carmín. Temía que Goten se hubiera enterado de algo muy personal.

―¿Ah, sí? ¡Bien por ti! ―Clamó entre risas nerviosas.

―¡Sí, me alegra que hayas mejorado tanto, en verdad pusiste lo mejor de ti, te felicito! ―Respondió, también alzando la voz para que Sakura lo escuchara fuerte y claro―. ¡También te felicito por tus nuevas técnicas como ninja médico, eso sí que me impresionó!

Sakura continuaba sonrojándose más y más. Que alguien tan extraordinariamente poderoso como Goten la alabara de esa forma, significaba mucho.

―¡Pero no entiendo por qué te acompleja tanto el tamaño de tus pechos, si yo los veo igual que la última vez, no han cambiado en nada!

Los ojos de la kunoichi estaban desorbitados. Peló los dientes. Miró a todos lados con nerviosismo, y el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando vio que una buena cantidad de transeúntes escuchaban la conversación, mostrando especial interés con el comentario de los senos.

―¡De hecho, pareciera que los tuvieras más pequeños, porque como has crecido y ellos no, se te notan hasta menos!

Naruto comenzó a sudar frío. Giró la cabeza de manera robótica hacia su amigo, verdaderamente compadecido por él. La fuerza bruta de Sakura ya era otra cosa, y el saiyajin lo comprobaría de la manera difícil, tal y como él mismo lo comprobó tras su llegada del entrenamiento de tres años con Jiraiya.

La kunoichi se colocó con firmeza sus guantes negros. Sus manos se empuñaron tan fuerte, que se escuchó el crujir de sus nudillos a la distancia. Su rostro se coloreó de un tétrico negro, y sólo sus ojos se distinguían a través de la sombra, brillando con un rojo asesino. Reunió chakra en sus pies, flexionó las rodillas y se impulsó al frente con un salto tan potente, que el suelo se resquebrajó en pedazos y lo marcó con un pequeño cráter.

Cuando Goten abrió los ojos, su sonrisa murió. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando vio a Sakura en el aire, justo sobre él, con un brazo echado hacia atrás, el pelo rosa ondulando con vida propia, echando fuego por los ojos.

―¡SHANAROOOOOOOO!

¡PAAAAAAMMMM!

Goten dijo lo de los senos con total inocencia. La única razón por la que lo notó, fue porque lo vio reflejado en la mente de Sakura como una de sus más grandes preocupaciones, fue casi lo primero que captó. Pero eso no le exoneró de salir volando como un muñeco de trapo por cien metros, reventando postes de madera durante su incontrolado trayecto, hasta que aterrizó y su cuerpo creó una zanja en medio del camino de tierra de la aldea, y las despavoridas personas saltaban a un lado para no salir lastimadas.

La zanja tuvo veinte metros de longitud; las piernas de Goten se asomaban a través de ella, temblando en medio de espasmódicos y preocupantes movimientos. Los civiles tosían y sacudían los brazos para no ahogarse con el polvo y la tierra que levantó el violento episodio. Un nuevo record para Haruno.

Mareado y con los ojos dándole vueltas, Goten comprendió que las manos de Sakura podrían ser pequeñas, pero que de frágiles y delicadas, no tenían nada.

* * *

Trunks brindó a Tsunade una amplia y detallada información sobre los pequeños detalles que mencionó en el campo de entrenamiento. Quedaron conmocionados con la revelación de que en el séptimo universo el tiempo corría diez veces más lento que en el noveno, razón por la que sus padres no les habían encontrado a pesar de transcurrir tres largos años en el mundo shinobi.

Sí, algo de lo que se enteró el saiyajin en uno de los planetas que visitó es que se encontraba en el noveno universo, y eso explicaba muchas cosas que antes no entendía. Nunca estuvo perdido con Goten en otra dimensión. Los ninjas apenas podían creer en eso de los universos, cada vez se enteraban de cosas más complejas. ¡Qué decir cuando Trunks mencionó a los dioses de la destrucción!

Dijo que esta vez debían ser mucho más cautelosos si es que querían evitar la indeseable visita de un ser tan peligroso por llamar su atención accidentalmente. Contó la historia de cuando Bills, el Dios de la Destrucción del séptimo universo, se encaprichó por pelear con un Super Saiyajin Dios. Les anticipó que sin importar lo que hicieran, no podrían derrotar a un Dios de la Destrucción, ni siquiera con la fusión, y debían convivir con la idea de que así como existían deidades que creaban, había otras que destruían como parte del delicado balance del universo, y no había nada que pudiera hacerse al respecto.

Tsunade resolvió que ese tema no debía saberse, no había la más mínima necesidad de divulgarlo, pero agradecía que Trunks tuvo la confianza de compartirlo con ella en presencia de Shizune, Shikamaru y Asuma.

La confianza… es lo único que la Hokage agradecía. Porque, por otra parte, la ignorancia era un tesoro invaluable, mucho más preciado de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, y se perdía paulatinamente junto al alma y la felicidad con la adquisición del espantoso conocimiento sobre la percepción de la verdadera realidad. Tsunade prefería sumirse en la insondable penumbra de su pequeño mundo shinobi, porque la luz del universo le daba miedo. Ya no sabía en qué creer. Se sentía tan patética como deleznable en medio de la infinidad del apocalíptico cosmos, porque todo acto de creación no era más que un caótico evento de destrucción.

Shikamaru intercambiaba cada tanto una mirada fúnebre con Shizune. Cada vez que aprendía algo de semejante naturaleza, se arrepentía por siempre. Mirar las nubes, lo único que le traía paz y le alejaba de todo, se había vuelto un suplicio, porque por alguna razón terminaba pensando en monstruos y planetas desapareciendo mientras él se echaba en el césped y no se enteraba nada. Añoraba la época en que, sin saberlo, era feliz por resguardarse en la agradable ignorancia de Konoha.

―Shikamaru, te pido que lleves a Trunks a su nuevo departamento. ―Finalizó Tsunade, tendiéndole unas llaves―. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero al menos servirá para que Goten y tú puedan vivir allí mientras esperan. Si las Esferas del Dragón se activan en el tiempo que dices, es posible que dentro de pocos meses puedan buscarlos.

―Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. ―Dijo el saiyajin con una leve reverencia.

―Ya están familiarizados con la aldea, creo que nada ha cambiado desde que estuvieron aquí por última vez. En cuanto al dinero, tendrán que hacer algunas misiones para obtener su paga, pero me temo que no podrán ser misiones de alto rango, o inevitablemente terminarán metidos en asuntos internacionales y quiero evitar eso.

―La mala noticia es que las misiones de bajo rango no pagan bien. ―Aclaró Shinuze con el cerdito Tonton entre sus brazos―. Tendrán que hacer muchas para reunir una cantidad decente.

―Nada que recuperar unos cuantos gatos extraviados no pueda arreglar. ―Bromeó Asuma para desgracia de su alumno.

―No se preocupe, en verdad que Goten y yo estamos muy agradecidos por su atención. ―Trunks volvió a agradecer con un respeto que no era propio de él, al menos por lo que recordaban. Sí que había madurado.

―A propósito, Trunks, mañana quiero que vengas a mi casa junto a los muchachos. Tú sabes, como una especie de reencuentro del equipo 10. ―Dijo Asuma con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru supo lo que su sensei tenía en mente: quería darle un sarcillo, como hace algunos meses hizo con el resto del equipo cuando Ino y Chōji al fin se volvieron chunins.

Las mejillas de Trunks se ruborizaron. Un encuentro con el equipo 10 significaba un encuentro con Ino. Lo admitía, no había día en que no se acordara de ella. Por lo que le dijo la rubia el último día que estuvo en Konoha, de seguro ya tendría novio si de verdad tantos chicos se arrastraban a sus pies. Debía enterrar ese asunto para siempre y tratarla como la amiga que siempre fue hasta que le tocara volver a su universo, porque sólo se hacía daño cada vez que recordaba el rechazo y las burlas de la kunoichi cuando se le declaró.

Y pensando en todo ello mientras caminaba, apenas se dio cuenta cuando Shikamaru lo condujo a la residencia donde viviría temporalmente con Goten.

―Es allí. ―Nara señaló un edificio pintado de verde pálido situado a dos cuadras de distancia―. En el llavero está grabado el número de piso y departamento que te asignaron.

―Pensé que me ibas a acompañar. ―Dijo Trunks con el ceño fruncido.

―Lo siento, en verdad es problemático, pero debo volver a casa y ayudar a mi padre a actualizar algunos documentos de la enciclopedia médica del clan. Aun después de tres años, fue imposible para el departamento médico de la aldea reproducir el líquido de las cápsulas de recuperación, pero se han logrado grandes avances a partir del estudio de algunos de sus componentes. ―Shikamaru dejó de hablar. Estrechó su aburrida mirada y se rascó la cabeza un rato, dudando seriamente si decirlo, pues no le concernía y detestaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos de mujeres problemáticas como Ino. No obstante, se dio por vencido al recordar las angustias de su compañera de equipo durante todo ese tiempo―. Escucha, Trunks, no me interesa el motivo por el que te marchaste sin avisar, ni tampoco qué pasó por tu cabeza cuando volviste casi de inmediato y optaste por marcharte al espacio, pero verás… en serio es problemático, ni siquiera sé por qué te digo esto, pero Ino no ha estado muy bien desde entonces…

―¿Co-cómo así? ―Tartamudeó, un poco ruborizado.

―Yo qué sé. No me pidas comprender a las mujeres, es simplemente imposible, sin mencionar que un dolor de cabeza. ―Después de tantos rodeos, clavó su inescrutable mirada en Trunks―. Supongo que tiene que ver contigo. ―Señaló un local que estaba atrás del saiyajin, y éste quedó sin aliento cuando reconoció la fachada―. Tu nuevo departamento está a dos cuadras de la floristería Yamanaka. Haz lo que creas conveniente, en serio no es mi problema.

―¡Shikamaru!

El chunin no se detuvo. Se marchó por el camino de tierra en sentido opuesto, caminando con una mano en el bolsillo y despidiéndose con la otra en alto, siempre de espalda.

No podía hacerlo, no todavía, no estaba preparado. La colorida y aromática entrada del establecimiento ornamentada con hermosas flores que ni siquiera podía reconocer, le llenaba de más pánico que las derruidas y húmedas catacumbas donde habitaban los horrendos reptiles del planeta Kanassa.

― _¿En qué estoy pensando? Sólo me tomará un segundo saludar._ ―Pensó, mientras se armaba de valor y se aproximaba al negocio de los Yamanaka. Sentía que las palmas le sudaban y se le adherían a la tela de sus guantes. También tenía la frente empapada, podía sentir cómo sus afiladas cejas desviaban las gotas de sudor que descendían. Cada exhalación le sofocaba. Un nudo le partía por la mitad la garganta.

Cuando posó una bota en el interior del local, quedó petrificado, y optó por girarse y marcharse cuanto antes, porque, ¿qué fue lo que pasó la última vez que se armó de valor y habló con Ino? Ella se burló, de él y sus sentimientos. Y no es que jamás volvería a verla, simplemente necesitaba pensar un poco y tranquilizarse, porque no estaba preparado.

¡CRAAACK!

Un florero reventó contra el piso. Una mano trémula y torpe intentó amortiguar un gemido femenino, sin conseguirlo. El sonido de los cristales hechos añicos sobre la madera, paralizó al saiyajin.

―¿Trunks? ―Pronunció una voz masculina, la de Inoichi Yamanaka, porque su hija estaba sin habla, con las manos cubriendo su boca, más pálida que los narcisos desparramados sobre sus sandalias.

―¡Ho-hola, señor Yamanaka! ―Respondió atropellado, deshaciéndose en una torpe reverencia―. So-sólo vine para saludar, pero veo que es un mal momento. Vol-volveré luego.

―¡Espera! ―Chilló Ino, ya con las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos, lanzándosele encima con un desesperado abrazo que lo aferró desde atrás.

Sintió el rostro de ella enterrado en su espalda, jadeando acalorada, frenética. Bajó la mirada y notó los delicados brazos de Ino rodeándole el abdomen, pálidos como toda su persona, temblorosos y con las uñas pintadas de púrpura. Tomó las muñecas de la rubia entre sus enguantadas manos y disolvió el abrazo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, pese a que ella se aferraba con todas y cada una de sus fuerzas.

Y cuando la encaró, la mirada zafiro de la kunoichi chocó con la del saiyain con la misma electricidad de siempre, o mejor dicho, con renovado ímpetu, como si tuvieran una eternidad sin verse, como si todos los sentimientos reprimidos y sofocados por tres años, estallaran con la furia de un relámpago y la voracidad del fuego, porque Ino vio en su saiyajin al joven más atractivo que su imaginación alguna vez pudo concebir, y Trunks vio en su kunoichi a la muchacha más preciosa de entre todas las reinas y princesas de los planetas que visitó en el noveno universo.

Inoichi estaba boquiabierto. ¿Cómo y por qué había vuelto el mocoso saiyajin? La interrogante quedó en nada cuando vio la forma en que los jóvenes se miraban, cómo se sujetaban de las manos y se veían con los rostros sonrojados, desbordando un drama pasional por el que decidió interrumpir la escena aclarando su garganta con excesiva fuerza.

Los dos se separaron de un salto, recordando que no estaban solos en el mundo a pesar de que eso fue lo que precisamente sintieron.

―¡Papá! ―Refunfuñó la rubia por el inesperado susto. Se estaba hartando de que su padre se comportara a veces como un bruto por dificultársele demasiado la crianza de una hija, frente a las evidentes facilidades de Chōza y Shikaku al lidiar con sus respectivos retoños.

―Disculpa, hija, es sólo que Trunks dijo que no era un buen momento, y tiene razón. Estamos algo ocupados y ahora debemos recoger los trozos del florero que…

―¡Eso puede esperar! ―Clamó con los puños apretados. Inoichi peló los dientes y llevó sus manos al frente, sobresaltado con el difícil temperamento de su hija.

Trunks volvió a sonrojarse cuando admiró la tensa postura de la kunoichi, tal y como la recordaba, con esas arruguitas que se le formaban en el puente de la nariz cuando fruncía el ceño.

―Tu-tu padre tiene razón, Ino. ―Dijo Trunks encogiéndose de hombros, intimidado con la severa expresión de Inoichi y sus penetrantes ojos verdes―. No te preocupes, estaré aquí por algún tiempo. Asuma sensei dijo que nos reuniéramos mañana en su casa, allí podremos vernos.

―¡No, espera un momento! ―Cuando al fin reaccionaba, su saiyajin ya había abandonado el local, y entre sus torpes pasos, la rubia terminó tropezando con un balde lleno de agua y rosas al intentar perseguirlo.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas en mente, y con ellas, reproches sobre por qué demonios Trunks había decidido irse aquella vez sin avisar, la noche en que por tonta y vanidosa rechazó su amor, para luego llorar y arrepentirse amargamente por su idiotez durante semanas.

―Ya lo escuchaste, Ino. Mañana se reunirán en casa de Asuma. ―Su padre la sacó de su estupefacción, mientras recogía con una escoba y una pala los restos del florero roto―. No te preocupes, avisaré a Chōza sobre la reunión para pedirle a Chōji que te acompañe. Si está muy ocupado, entonces esperaré una respuesta de Shikamaru.

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, papá? No necesito ir acompañada a todos lados de Shikamaru o Chōji, puedo cuidarme sola.

Parpadeó llena de recelo cuando el jounin la tomó por los hombros y puso cara de preocupación.

―Ino, sé que aún eres una jovencita, pero necesito saberlo. ―Tuvo que ser más específico cuando su confundida hija levantó una ceja―. Shikamaru o Chōji.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Necesito saber a cuál de los dos escogerás para salir. Sólo puedo permitir que salgas con Shikamaru o Chōji.

Ino iba a estallar. Ese asunto la tenía harta, pues su padre temía que cualquier bastardo le robara a su bella y delicada flor, por lo que sólo confiaba en los hijos de sus mejores amigos para que la tomaran como novia. Además, se vio obligado a revivir el tema en cuanto vio la manera en que su hija y Trunks se veían entre sí.

―¿Sabes qué? ¡No lo soporto más! ―Se separó de su padre, se quitó el delantal con mucha rabia y lo tiró sobre el mostrador―. Le diré a mamá que ya empezaste otra vez con tus cosas.

―No-no, hija, espera…

Pero no podría detenerla. La kunoichi avanzaba entre exageradas zancadas que por poco y rompían el suelo de madera del negocio. Cuando ya estaba en la salida, se dio la vuelta y dejó en claro un último asunto.

―Y para tu información, estoy en el derecho de salir con quien yo quiera. ―Infló las mejillas. El rostro se le puso más rojo que una rosa―. ¡Así que cuando tenga mi cita con Trunks, tendrás que aceptarlo!

* * *

Signos de dinero sustituían lo que antes eran los ojos rasgados del viejo Teuchi, deleitado con la creciente y grosera pila de tazones vacíos que se acumulaban sobre su mostrador. Cuando vio que su cliente favorito iba acompañado de Goten, cerró Ichiraku Ramen sin pensárselo dos veces. Jamás podría olvidar el descomunal apetito del niño del dogi naranja y cola de mono, que de seguro comería mucho más que antes por tratarse ahora de todo un hombre.

Sakura había dejado de comer hace mucho. Con los labios entreabiertos y los palillos inmóviles entre sus dedos, dejó que su orden de ramen dietético se enfriara frente a ella, más ocupada en contemplar a la pobre Ayame haciendo malabares con los tazones vacíos y entregando nuevas órdenes a sus amigos.

Sí, Naruto no se quedaba atrás, ¡comía como si no hubiera mañana! La kunoichi creyó escuchar mal cuando pidió la duodécima orden especial tamaño grande, porque Uzumaki era un ser humano después de todo, y no entendía cómo podía tragar tanto. Aunque para ser sincera, tampoco daba crédito a la grosería consumada por Goten, por muy híbrido de saiyajin que fuera.

―¡Está delicioso, otro más! ―Pidió, extendiéndole a Ayame el que debía ser ya su quincuagésimo tazón vacío.

―¡Es suficiente! ―Sakura saltó, tumbando el taburete en que estaba sentada y sujetando la muñeca de Goten―. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Podrías morir si comes tanto.

―¡Vamos, no seas así, Sakura! No tienes idea de lo que extrañé esta clase de comida. En el templo de Kamisama era yo quien debía preparar mi propia comida, y la verdad soy pésimo en eso de cocinar, y en el Otro Mundo con Kaiosama pasaba más de lo mismo, pues como todos están muertos, me decía que no era necesario preparar comida para los demás peleadores.

Teuchi y Ayame se miraron con preocupación, sudando y no precisamente por el calor de la estufa.

―Tu amiga tiene razón. Creo que has tenido suficiente por hoy. Deberías dejar que te revise en el hospital, me parece que estás comenzando a delirar, muchacho. ―Asintió Teuchi mientras su hija transportaba los últimos trastos al lavaplatos.

―¡Sesenta y cinco, sesenta y seis, sesenta y siete…! ―Alrededor de Ichiraku Ramen, se amontonó un grupo de civiles curiosos que contaban en voz alta cada plato que recogía Ayame, atraídos por la grosería del lamentable espectáculo culinario perpetrado entre Naruto y Goten. Al final, todos celebraron el nuevo record entre pitos y aplausos.

La apenada pelirrosa tuvo que poner de su propio dinero, porque aun con todo el efectivo que cargaba Naruto, fue insuficiente para cubrir la barbaridad de cuenta acumulada: exceptuando su ración de ramen dietético tamaño pequeño, las demás órdenes fueron especiales tamaño grande con todo. Teuchi se estaba planteando inventar una nueva ración extra grande para cuando Goten viniera a comer, y le serviría la sopa directamente en un balde. Ya se lo imaginaba zampándose el cubo con ambas manos como si se tratase de agua.

―¡A ver, a ver! ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Acaso ya no se puede disfrutar de una simple comida en paz? ―Clamó Kiba, abriéndose paso desde el puesto de dango frente a Ichiraku sin mucha dificultad, pues la multitud se comenzaba a dispersar.

―¡Grrr… Woof Woof! (de todas formas, a mí no me dejas comer dango) ―Gruñó Akamaru, ahora tan inmenso, que Kiba cabalgaba en su espalda.

Kurenai apartó la cortina del establecimiento de comida para ver por qué Kiba se demoraba tanto. Sonrió al ver que su alumno conversaba con Naruto y Sakura. Ya no le extrañaba que el reciente barullo tuviera algo que ver con el rubio, hasta que su atención se posó sobre la figura de un hombre alto con dogi naranja al que Akamaru saludaba con alegría saltando en dos patas… ¡y allí lo descubrió!

―¡¿Goten?! ―Se llevó una mano al pecho. Sus ojos rojos se ampliaron ante la visión de ese cabello negro en punta tan característico, y por supuesto, de la cola de mono que disipó cualquier posible duda al respecto.

Shino y Hinata se asomaron inmediatamente junto a su sensei. La joven Hyuga se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, apenas capaz de creer lo que veía; cuando se lo comentara a su hermanita Hanabi, de seguro se pondría muy feliz. Shino no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo, pero sí que lo estaba, solo que su indumentaria de momia apenas dejaba ver un centímetro cuadrado de su pálida humanidad.

―¡Hola, Hinata! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ―Saludó en cuanto el equipo 8 salió al encuentro, todavía con Akamaru saltándole encima: cada tanto el enorme ninken le asestaba un húmedo lengüetazo al rostro. El ceño de Goten se frunció ante la presencia de Aburame, y podía reconocerlo por su chakra sin ningún problema―. Yo te conozco, ¡tú eres el chico de los insectos! ―Aunque impertérrito, el pecho de Shino se infló imperceptiblemente de orgullo. Al menos el descuidado saiyajin sí lo reconoció, no como el despistado de Naruto cuando lo vio por primera vez después de tres años―. Pero… no me acuerdo de tu nombre, ni siquiera de tu cara…

¡Paaaam!

Todos se cayeron de espalda. Shino se sintió aún más deprimido que en aquel encuentro con Naruto. Una tétrica aura azul apareció tras su persona mientras inclinaba la cabeza y escondía las manos en los bolsillos de su opaca gabardina verde. Naruto, sin embargo, se apretaba el estómago de la risa. Se sentía bien no ser el único incapaz de reconocer a Shino.

Goten sonreía entre apenado y arrepentido, frotándose la nuca, hasta que vio a la instructora del equipo 8 y la reconoció sin el menor inconveniente. No había cambiado en nada, después de todo―. ¡Vaya, es usted, Kurenai sensei! ¡Qué alegría verla de nuevo! ―Y haciendo lo que no había hecho con nadie más, la saludó con un gran abrazo que la levantó del suelo.

La kunoichi se sonrojó. Sus pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Después de la primera impresión, dejó llevarse por la alegría recíproca que la invadía al reencontrarse con Goten, dejando las preguntas y dudas para después. Cerró los ojos y correspondió de igual manera a la breve pero enérgica muestra de afecto del saiyajin.

―Sí que has crecido, Goten. Casi ni te reconozco. ―Aclaró la garganta, alisando un poco su vestido luego de disolverse el abrazo―. De seguro te has hecho mucho más fuerte durante este tiempo. Y también te has vuelto un joven muy apuesto. ―Dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura. La pelirrosa se sonrojó tanto, que encajó el mentón en su propio pecho para que nadie lo notara, y empuñó su falda rosa entre sus enguantadas manos.

Goten se limitó a reír y frotarse la nariz con el dorso de su dedo índice. El pobre Shino permanecía de cuclillas en un rincón, dibujando círculos en la arena con un dedo, demasiado afectado por ser olvidado. Hinata sonreía con las manos entrelazadas, también feliz de ver a Goten, mientras Kiba luchaba con Akamaru para que dejara en paz al saiyajin, cuya sangre era demasiado buena para los animales y solía simpatizarles mucho. No había problemas, sospechas ni preguntas, porque estar allí reunidos en ese momento era lo único importante. No había controversia, preocupación o miedo por el regreso del saiyajin. Todo era risas y alegría, y no podía ser de otra manera: había vuelto un amigo, uno que jamás creyeron volver a ver.

Y Tenten se unió al encuentro, y Neji y Lee y Gai, pues era noche de cenar y compartir en grupo, y cuando todos vinieron a notarlo, se habían encontrado sin siquiera proponérselo, y comenzaron a saludarse, a reír y a recordar. Lee lloraba de emoción por ver de nuevo a su amigo, le comentaba sobre su entrenamiento en los últimos tres años e incluso quiso llevárselo a rastras al campo de entrenamiento más cercano para mostrarle su progreso a través de un enfrentamiento amistoso, haciendo que Gai también llorara por el vivaz fuego de la juventud que ardía en el pecho de su querido pupilo, y a Tenten le provocaba llorar pero por lo cansada que estaba de las tonterías de esos dos.

―A propósito, Tenten, tengo un regalo para ti.

Las orejas de Sakura incrementaron de tamaño, moviéndose como antenas parabólicas ante el comentario de Goten. ¿Un regalo? ¿En serio? ¡Pero si el maldito mono hasta la ignoró en su regreso! Quizás no recordara el nombre de Shino, pero al menos se dio cuenta que estaba allí y existía, ¡con ella ni eso! ¿Y para más colmo le daba un regalo a Tenten?

Goten extrajo del interior de su dogi un pequeño palo bō de color rojo que parecía casi de juguete, ya que a lo mucho mediría treinta centímetros de largo. Cuando lo sacudió en un firme movimiento, el palo se desplegó e hizo gala de su metro ochenta de longitud.

―Estuve practicando con él estos tres años, pero apuesto a que a ti te servirá mucho más que a mí. Eres mejor con las armas, después de todo.

Tenten se sonrojó por el halago. Viniendo de alguien tan fuerte y sincero como Goten, significaba mucho. Recibió en sus manos el báculo rojo y se sorprendió porque era tan ligero como una pluma. Pensó que era de adorno, de lo contrario, se rompería con el primer golpe, pero igual agradeció el detalle con una genuina sonrisa.

―Es un báculo sagrado. No es lo que parece, es un arma muy especial. ―Explicó Goten, como si leyera los pensamientos en la expresión de la castaña―. No importa cuanto lo golpees, jamás se romperá. Además, es mágico.

―¿Mágico? ―Rió la maestra de armas, levantando una ceja por creerlo una broma del saiyajin.

―Si dices "crece, báculo sagrado", cambiará su tamaño y se hará mucho más largo. ¡Inténtalo!

―Si tú lo dices. ―Tenten se encogió de hombros, incapaz de ahogar la risa. Sostuvo con firmeza en palo bō entre ambas manos. Lo apoyó en el suelo y recitó las palabras mágicas, más en broma que en serio―. ¡Crece, báculo sagrado!

¡ZAAAASS!

Los ojos de los ninjas se desorbitaron. En serio el maldito báculo rojo se estiraba sin parar, a una velocidad que resultaba ridícula.

―¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ―El grito de la aterrada Tenten se perdió con ella cuando ascendió tanto que desapareció de la vista. Sí, el báculo creció hasta el cielo, más allá de las nubes, más allá de todo, y la espantada kunoichi lo abrazaba enloquecida con su cuerpo entero para no morir si se caía.

―¡Vaya, qué descuidada es Tenten! ―Se reía Goten, con las manos en la cintura y la vista en el firmamento. Era el único al que le hacía gracia el asunto―. Eso le pasa por apoyarlo al revés. Tendré que buscarla o podría terminar varada en la luna…

―¿La-la luna? ―Tartamudeó Gai, temblando de sólo pensarlo.

―Sí, creo que el báculo puede estirarse sin parar, aunque no estoy tan seguro si tiene un límite. ¡Ya se me olvidó!

―¡¿Cómo se te puede olvidar un detalle tan importante?! ―Gritó el jounin cejudo, sosteniéndolo desesperado por los hombros―. ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Trae a Tenten de vuelta!

―Sí, sí, ahora mismo la traigo.

El cuerpo de Goten quedó rodeado por su blanco y revoltoso ki antes de salir disparado de golpe, ahogando a los shinobis por la tormenta de polvo que provocó su descuidado despegue.

Al cabo de unos minutos de angustiante expectación, lo vieron descender muy despacio con Tenten en brazos. La kunoichi estaba azul, tiritando sin control, con los dientes pelados, los mocos congelados y el pelo alborotado a la altura de sus hombros, porque sus dos moños se deshicieron durante el veloz trayecto del creciente palo bō, y la humedad atmosférica hizo de su cabellera castaña un pomposo afro. Se la entregó en los brazos a Lee como si fuera una niñita pequeña, al menos hasta que sus articulaciones se desentumecieran y pudiera ponerse en pie por sí misma.

―¡Báculo sagrado, regresa a la normalidad! ―El palo bō de unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros de altura, se encogió a su tamaño original de treinta centímetros. Luego, el imbécil de Goten lo colocó como si nada sobre el estómago de la pobre Tenten, todavía temblando de frío en los brazos de Lee y aferrada a su cuello―. Ya sabes, para la próxima lo usas con más cuidado.

¡PAAAAMMM!

Sakura le hizo el favor a la incapacitada maestra de armas, y de un buen golpe, le sacó un enorme y humeante chichón a Goten en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Tenten se lo agradeció a la pelirrosa con voz ronca y entre estornudos, posiblemente resfriada.

Dentro de toda la escena, podía rescatarse la risa y felicidad de los jóvenes. Eso era más de lo que Gai y Kurenai podían pedir, porque los actores del peligroso y violento mundo shinobi valoraban mucho más los tiempos de paz, y pese a sus deberes como ninjas, la mayoría deseaba algún día colgar las katanas en la pared de la sala como adorno, o engavetar una extensa variedad de shurikens como extravagantes piezas metálicas de colección. Porque los viejos decidían las guerras, pero los jóvenes morían en ellas.

Sólo Naruto tenía sus reservas: entre el regocijo y jolgorio del momento, pensó inevitablemente en su amigo Sasuke. Sólo faltaba él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Pensaba tan siquiera una sola vez, aunque fuera de vez en cuando, en Sakura, Kakashi sensei o él?

Nada que ver. Uchiha tenía muy claro su destino: matar a Itachi y consumar la venganza que le devoraba el alma. Quizás si lo hacía rápido, había tiempo para no convertirse en un completo monstruo. Por ahora, Orochimaru estaba fuera de su camino, sellado en su interior, y Deidara justo moría en medio de su último y abrasador "¡katsu!", convirtiendo su propio cuerpo en su más grande y hermosa obra de arte.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

(1)Once, porque de los ninjas de esa generación faltaría Sasuke.

(2)No es invento mío. En el último manga de Dragon Ball, Toriyama especificó en la primera página que como Goten era tan parecido a Goku, todos lo confundían con su padre y tuvo que cambiarse el corte de cabello. Como aquí no está Goku, me parece normal que Goten conserve su cabello igual, así que podríamos imaginárnoslo como un Goku más joven.

Éste es el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Como les comenté, me saltaré y abreviaré muchos acontecimientos de Shippuden porque el tiempo no me permite alargarme demasiado, y de lo contrario el fic se extendería a más de 200 capítulos.

Debo aclarar que esta primera actualización es para que todos (o la mayoría) de los lectores tenga ubicado este nuevo fic de una vez, pues podrían perderle la pista si me demoraba mucho en publicarlo, y así pueden recibir notificaciones de cualquier futura actualización. Sin embargo, no esperen por el momento el segundo capítulo sino hasta dentro de unos meses. Sí, leyeron bien, unos meses. Debido a lo ocupado que estaré, escribiré poco a poco la historia para tenerla bien adelantada al momento de comenzar a actualizar. Es decir, cuando publique el segundo capítulo, espero tener como veinte más ya escritos, para así no demorar mucho entre la actualización de uno y otro. Espero me comprendan, no puedo hacer mucho más.

Espero que también comprendan y me perdonen por no haber respondidos los últimos reviews recibidos, en serio estoy full con los estudios. Ustedes saben que siempre he contestado a sus mensajes, así que se trata meramente de una cuestión de tiempo, no de disgusto o fastidio. No obstante, agradecería como siempre que me hagan llegar sus opiniones al respecto, yo me encargo de leer todos y cada uno de los reviews con paciencia y les presto su debida atención, así como también tomo en consideración sus sugerencias y opiniones.

¡Cuídense mucho, les mando saludos!


	2. 2 La Voluntad de Fuego

**Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

¡Hola a todos!

Sí, sí, lo sé, soy un maldito, estuve demasiado tiempo perdido. Y lo peor de todo es que no regreso de manera fija, me temo que debo perderme por otro tiempo más. He estado tan abarrotado y ocupado con la carrera que, para más colmo, no he podido adelantar casi nada de la historia (además de éste, tengo escrito dos capítulos más, eso es todo).

La cuestión es que he recibido tantos reviews y mensajes de su parte, que en serio me siento mal por algunos lectores, y no pude aguantar las ganas de traerles este capítulo que ya lleva tiempo escrito. Es largo para compensar mi larga ausencia, y como apenas es el segundo capítulo, no me meto todavía a la trama de la historia como tal (a partir del siguiente sí comienzan a ocurrir cosas importantes).

Otro asunto que me tiene mal es que, por las mismas ocupaciones y deberes, no he podido contestar un solo review. Son tantos los que tengo acumulados, que si me pongo a responderlos se me haría más largo que el actual capítulo, y fíjense que después de tanto tiempo apenas he podido escribir hasta el cuarto capítulo. Así que me disculpo antes que nada, en serio lamento no poderles responder sus mensajes, pero sí quiero que sepan que agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, cada mensaje de apoyo, cada consejo y crítica constructiva, en verdad me impresiona que sólo en el primer capítulo me hayan dejado tantos mensajes, ¡es una locura!

Así que queridos lectores, ─incluyo con ello a las chicas, que por cierto son la población mayoritaria por acá, pero no quiero caer en las burradas de mi presidente que utiliza el masculino y femenino para todo─, agradezco su apoyo, gracias a todos ustedes la historia ha mejorado y llegado a lo que es actualmente. Me siento feliz por todas las personas que he conocido en la página. No veo el día en que tenga tiempo para sentarme a escribir como se debe y traerles capítulos semanales, pero por ahora es imposible. No tengan ni la menor duda que leo con cuidado cada uno de sus reviews y los tomo en consideración, así que a pesar de no poder contestar les pido que no dejen de escribirme, de decirme qué les gusta y qué no, de darme su opinión en cada capítulo. Les estoy muuuuy agradecido por todo.

Lamento también que por no responder los reviews no pueda aclarar ciertas dudas. Ahora mismo se me vienen dos preguntas a la cabeza, quizás por ser las más repetidas, así que las voy a contestar.

Al final de "Dos Saiyajins en Konoha", aparecieron Goku y Vegeta, pero sólo como una especie de anticipación a algo que ocurrirá en esta segunda parte pero más adelante. Es decir, Goku y Vegeta aparecen después de la invasión de Pain, quien por cierto logró destruir Konoha como pasó en el canon, así que, ¿dónde estaban metidos Goten y Trunks en ese momento que no ayudaron? Pues en una batalla sumamente difícil. Así que Goku y Vegeta aparecerán tal cual lo escribí en esa escena, después de la batalla contra Pain.

Dije que Trunks cambiaría su personalidad, que sería un joven reservado, de pocas palabras y algo más que no recuerdo, pero nunca dije que sería frío o parecido a Vegeta. Más bien estaba describiendo a Mirai Trunks, que recordemos que apenas reía y sólo hablaba lo necesario o cuando era importante, pero no era precisamente conversador. Esto lo hice porque poco se sabe de la personalidad de Trunks cuando crece (recordemos que GT es medio extraño), así que prefiero poner que el pequeño Trunks crece más parecido a su contraparte del futuro, quizás por tanto tiempo en el espacio y alejado de sus padres, se hizo mucho menos mimado. Por otra parte, advierto de una vez que no quiero poner a Goten como en GT, sólo preocupado de citas pendejas y eso. En esta historia, él también crece en un contexto diferente: estuvo cinco años (dos en la habitación del tiempo) entrenando, alejado de las personas, ¡sin ver a una chica! No creo que Goten llegue de buenas a primeras pidiendo citas en Konoha jaja, por eso su personalidad podría ser más parecida a Goku (¡pero sin exagerar!) o a Gohan cuando empieza a ir a la secundaria.

Eso es todo. De nuevo reitero mis disculpas por no responder sus mensajes y por tardar tanto en actualizar. Por favor, espero que me entiendan, y a pesar de todo no dejen de escribirme sus reviews que me animan a continuar y a mejorar. Ahora los dejo con el segundo capítulo. ¡Suerte y saludos!

* * *

 **2\. La Voluntad de Fuego**

― _He confirmado que hubo siete batallas que involucraban a una pareja de shinobis en cinco países vecinos. Aún no han cruzado la frontera del País del Fuego, aunque a juzgar por su recorrido, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que lo intenten._

La información de Kakashi le rebotaba dentro de las paredes del cráneo, burlando y sobrepasando por intervalos su umbral del dolor. La Sannin se llevó una mano a la sien: le ardían los ojos de tan sólo vislumbrar el despejado cielo de las ocho de la mañana con su tibio sol.

Caminó del balcón al escritorio. Sus labios trazaron una mueca renuente ante la visión de la taza de té verde sobre la mesa. Shizune se preocupaba por ella, pero una sopa de hierbas no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, así que optó por dejar que se enfriara y se sirvió su tercer trago de sake de la mañana.

Justo en ese instante entró Shizune con buenas noticias: no había documentos que revisar ni firmar en toda la jornada matutina, algo que para un Kage, era motivo suficiente para celebrar.

―Tsunade-sama… ¿todavía está pensando en eso? ―El rostro de su asistente desbordaba preocupación. Miró la taza de té verde que preparó hace media hora, intacta y fría como baba de perro. Por otro lado, la rubia servía su cuarto trago de sake y se lo empinaba de golpe.

―Es obvio que dos miembros de Akatsuki se dirigen al País del Fuego. ―Tsunade se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla tras su escritorio―. Es comprensible que secuestraran a Gaara dentro de su propio territorio. Es el Kazekage, después de todo. La pregunta es, ¿tendrán las mismas intenciones con Naruto? ¿O esperan que abandone la aldea durante una misión para actuar?

―Descuide, Tsunade-sama, Naruto está en buenas manos. Usted misma lo dijo. De hecho, no hubo noticias sobre Akatsuki durante el incidente del Puente del Cielo y la Tierra.

La sonrisa de Shizune se borró al notar que la Hokage no paraba de mordisquear la uña de su pulgar. Hacía eso cuando estaba muy nerviosa, y no le gustaba verla en tal estado. Pensó que las presiones de Danzō o los ancianos del consejo tenían que ver con ello, pues criticaban cada decisión de Tsunade sin importar el resultado, con discursos prefabricados para cada posible escenario y situación. Lejos de ayudar, complicaban una situación de por sí delicada. Konoha tenía, en cierta manera, al enemigo dentro de sus propios muros. Incluso Gaara inspiraba más confianza que Danzō y el senil consejo.

―Eso fue porque Akatsuki no estaba preparado para el momento. Ahora, las cosas son diferentes. Es claro que Itachi Uchiha está al tanto de los movimientos de Sasuke, así que pudo alertar a la organización sobre la misión fallida liderada por el capitán Yamato. El encuentro entre Naruto y Orochimaru sin duda reavivó los intereses del enemigo por hacerse con el Kyubi…

El alcohol comenzaba a sonrojar sus mejillas. Shizune la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que algo más repercutía dentro de la cabeza de la rubia para encontrarse tan abstraída y preocupada.

―Tsunade-sama, entiendo que haya escogido expresamente a Shikamaru y Asuma para la misión, pero, ―jugueteó nerviosamente con las manos tras su espalda―, ¿acaso tiene dudas al respecto? Podría enviar a Kakashi para más seguridad, además de Izumo y Kotetsu, por supuesto.

―No me preocupan Asuma y Shikamaru. ―La Hokage empuñó las manos. Mordisqueó varias veces el interior de su labio inferior―. Me preocupa Trunks…

―¿Trunks? ―Por un momento, la imaginación le jugó una mala pasada y recordó al saiyajin del futuro. Sacudió la cabeza, rogó que Tsunade no notara su rubor y se concentró en el presente―. ¿Qué hay de malo con Trunks?

―Por ningún motivo debe enterarse de la misión. De lo contrario, podría intervenir y alertar tanto a Akatsuki como a los demás Kages de su retorno. ―La rubia frunció el ceño. Sus ojos castaños brillaron con osadía―. Necesitamos mantener en secreto a los saiyajins por más tiempo. Podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor y dar un golpe definitivo a Akatsuki de una vez por todas.

* * *

Debieron pasar tres años para que el equipo 10 pudiera reunirse con todos y cada uno de sus miembros otra vez. Desde la marcha de Trunks, no había sido lo mismo. Los chicos y Asuma se sentían incompletos, porque se les había ido un gran amigo, uno de ellos, y no pensaban verlo otra vez.

Por eso la alegría de Chōji fue mayúscula cuando lo vio de nuevo. Shikamaru lo mantuvo en secreto, y le dijo al regordete Akimichi que sólo se reunirían en casa de Asuma a tomar té y jugar unas partidas de shōgi para que la sorpresa resultara mucho mayor.

―Oye, no es justo, Shikamaru. ¿Por qué soy el único que no sabía nada? ―Refunfuñó sin embargo, al enterarse que Ino también había visto a Trunks el día anterior.

Y es que aunque no se hubiera dicho una palabra al respecto, era evidente que esos dos ya se habían encontrado antes: mantenían la distancia, no mediaban palabra, pero se veían de reojo y se sonrojaban al extremo en cuanto lo notaban, para luego apartar la mirada y ponerse rígidos como estatuas que sudaban. Shikamaru negaba en silencio, mientras Asuma y Chōji se reían por dentro.

Los ninjas se quitaron las sandalias y las dejaron en la entrada. En el caso del saiyajin, acomodó sus botas junto al calzado shinobi. Shikamaru colocó su chaleco táctico sobre el sofá de la sala para ponerse más cómodo, y sugirió a Trunks hacer lo mismo con su chaqueta de la corporación cápsula.

El día estaba tan fresco y agradable, que los jóvenes optaron por sentarse en el pasillo abierto que daba al patio para jugar shōgi, mientras Asuma preparaba el té junto a algo sencillo para merendar.

El problema fue que mientras Shikamaru y Trunks ordenaban el tablero de juego, y Chōji se acomodaba en un rincón para ser el primero en recibir los aperitivos que traería Asuma, Ino pensó que se volvería loca con la vista del cuerpo del saiyajin.

― _Maldito Shikamaru, ¡me las vas a pagar! ―_ Pensó, con la sangre hirviéndole en la cara y sus ojos azules recorriendo con voracidad el torso de su recién llegado compañero de equipo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra sin mangas demasiado chica, y la rubia podía apreciar cada centímetro cuadrado de su híbrida anatomía. Había entrenado demasiado… ¡demasiado!

La atención de Ino se perdía entre los relieves que conformaban los brazos desnudos de Trunks. Su mirada ascendía hasta sus hombros amplios y definidos, y agradecía que la camiseta le quedaba tan ajustada, que podía contemplar el pecho del saiyajin marcándose a través de ésta en cada respiración junto a cada músculo de su esculpido abdomen.

―¡Ino! ―Clamó Chōji, sacándole a la kunoichi un pequeño chillido de exaltación―. Te pregunté si querías patatas fritas.

La rubia observó con rabia el bol atiborrado de frituras sabor a barbacoa. ―¿Para eso tenías que asustarme? ¡Sabes que no me gustan esas porquerías! ¡Cómetelas todas!

El pobre Chōji parpadeó con incredulidad. En serio que el carácter de la kunoichi era impredecible. Si se comía todas las patatas él solo, de seguro le habría regañado por tragón, pero si le ofrecía, también terminaba como blanco del mal humor de Yamanaka. Sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer.

Asuma repartió las tazas de té y tomó asiento a un lado del tablero, entre Shikamaru y Trunks, analizando las jugadas de cada uno con interés y en silencio. Comprobó que el saiyajin había mejorado bastante, quizás por su madurez, pues de niño perdía rápido la entereza y terminaba ejecutando jugadas suicidas que sólo facilitaban la victoria de Shikamaru. Ya que no podía enseñarle técnicas nuevas o entrenarlo para que se volviera más fuerte, pensó que enseñarle a jugar shōgi con Shikamaru le ayudaría a ejercitar su paciencia, porque inteligencia no le faltaba.

―Todo este tiempo y veo que sigo siendo incapaz de ganarte. ―Sonrió Trunks en cuanto su rival acorraló al rey en la última jugada.

―Debo decir que has mejorado mucho. Por un momento me has puesto en aprietos―. Shikamaru dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Sarutobi―. Sin duda has superado el nivel de Asuma sensei.

Sarutobi inclinó la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y una deprimente aura azul parecía rodearle, provocando risas divertidas entre Chōji e Ino.

Shikamaru y Trunks fueron los únicos con ánimos de disputar una partida más, pues Chōji prefería comer y observar, e Ino pretendía prestar atención a las jugadas, pero disimuladamente se comía a su saiyajin con la vista. Tras una nueva victoria de Nara, Asuma pidió jugar una partida con Trunks, y comprobó por cuenta propia lo mucho que había mejorado su alumno al perder contra él.

Parecía una tontería, pero el equipo 10 disfrutaba a su manera de esas reuniones. Era un momento en el que al menos podían relajarse y estar juntos sin mayores preocupaciones, sin entrenamientos y misiones de por medio, recreándose en la tranquilidad del bonito patio de la casa de su sensei. No obstante, la ausencia de Trunks se hacía también más evidente en dichas reuniones, al punto que Ino era incapaz de asistir las primeras veces porque se deprimía mucho, y siempre ponía una excusa para faltar. Le tomó un buen tiempo escapar de su desánimo hasta conseguir la fuerza necesaria para acudir a las reuniones otra vez.

Y ahora estaban todos allí, compartiendo como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido, como si él nunca se hubiera marchado. Ahora sí, el equipo 10 estaba completo. En el fondo, todos estaban muy contentos.

―Muy bien, Trunks, creo que sólo faltabas tú.

―¿A qué se refiere, Asuma sensei?

Luego de perder la partida y recoger el tablero, el jounin le extendió sin mayor protocolo un par de pendientes de acero inoxidable.

―Hace pocos meses, cuando Chōji e Ino por fin alcanzaron el rango de chunin, hice entrega de estos pendientes como una especie de regalo a los miembros del equipo 10. ―La mirada de Trunks se amplió en dirección a sus sonrientes compañeros―. Así es. Ahora todos ellos son chunins, y yo no soy más su supervisor. Serán capitanes y líderes de sus propios equipos.

Ese momento fue muy importante en sus vidas. Marcó una nueva etapa en el camino ninja de los chicos, pero al mismo tiempo, fue un poco triste para todos, porque también hizo presente la ausencia de Trunks cuando recibieron sus respectivos sarcillos.

Ino arrugó la cara y empuñó su falda entre sus manos, recordando que al llegar a casa ese día, se encerró en su cuarto y no pudo evitar llorar, después de más de dos años sin hacerlo, porque inevitablemente recordó cuando le colocó el pendiente de su clan a Trunks para que se sintiera acompañado por sus amigos durante la terrible batalla contra Cooler. Recordó su remordimiento y angustia durante aquella pelea, en la que el mundo temblaba, el cielo se oscurecía y relampagueaba, y se preguntaba a cada instante qué sería de él. Recordó cuando lo vio llegar y lo abrazó entre lágrimas de alegría porque había vuelto en una pieza, como si eso la hubiera tenido más preocupada que el desenlace del combate.

―Pe-pero Asuma sensei, yo no soy ningún chunin. ―Tartamudeó Trunks, sonrojado de pena.

―Cierto. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera te graduaste de la academia como genin. ―Sarutobi esbozó su particular expresión amigable―. Por medio de estos pendientes, quiero que recuerdes que junto a nosotros, fuiste parte del equipo 10. ¡Bienvenido, Trunks!

Shikamaru le dio una palmada en la espalda a su enmudecido amigo. Chōji dejó de comer patatas por primera vez y hasta aplaudió un poco. Ino gateó a trompicones hasta el saiyajin, con la excusa de ser ella quien le colocara los sarcillos, arrebatándoselos de golpe a un anonadado Asuma. Si quería conquistar de nuevo a Trunks, tenía que poner en marcha sus encantos femeninos desde ya, así que se arrodilló frente a él con suficiencia, aunque fracasó en su intento de pretender entereza y casi le rompe la oreja al colocarle el pendiente con sus torpes y nerviosas manos.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―Se ofreció Asuma, en auxilio a su petrificado alumno que le lanzaba miradas de súplica.

―¡Yo puedo! ¡Te-tengo más experiencia que ustedes con estas cosas! Es solo que Trunks no tiene las orejas perforadas y no es tan fácil como parece…

Si a Ino se le metía una cosa entre ceja y ceja, mejor era cantar y fingir demencia, dejarla hacer lo que quisiera en lugar de provocarla. Por si acaso, Asuma buscó hielo para que el saiyajin se lo pusiera en las orejas que casi le arranca la rubia. Y es que tal cercanía puso mal a Ino, ¡jamás sintió su pulso tan inestable!

* * *

―¿Una demostración?

―Así es, Kakashi sensei. ―Dijo Goten con una sonrisa. Estaba en el campo de entrenamiento con el equipo 7 a excepción de Sai―. Quiero ver qué técnicas nuevas han aprendido, sobre todo Sakura, pues a ella es a quien voy a entrenar.

―Por mí no hay problema. ―Masculló el jounin, encogiéndose de hombros y con cero interés en su voz. Luego, le extendió un par de cascabeles―. La prueba es sencilla: debes evitar por cualquier método que Naruto y Sakura te roben los cascabeles. Ellos usarán sus mejores técnicas contra ti, atacarán a matar, así que no te confíes demasiado. Hace algunas semanas, ellos fueron capaces de robarme ambos cascabeles trabajando en equipo, por lo que sobra decir que han mejorado mucho en estos últimos tres años.

―Entiendo. No deben quitarme los cascabeles. ―Tomó con entusiasmo las dos tintineantes campanillas de metal y las ató a su cinturón azul.

―El límite de tiempo suele ser de veinticuatro horas, aunque en este caso, podríamos dejarlo en una sola hora. ―Kakashi tomó distancia y se sentó en un troco derribado. Sacó de su bolsillo el último ejemplar de la novela ICHA ICHA que le regaló Naruto a su regreso y se dispuso a leer, o eso simularía.

―¿Sólo una hora? ¡Eso es injusto, Kakashi sensei! Con Goten necesitamos incluso más tiempo. ―Por supuesto, la queja de Sakura no se hizo esperar. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y asintió enérgicamente en apoyo a la protesta de su compañera, con los ojos cerrados como dos rayas horizontales.

―Dime, Sakura, si fracasan estrepitosamente en conseguir los cascabeles en una hora, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrán lograrlo en las otras veintitrés? ―La kunoichi boqueó como un pez, sin respuesta para ese planteamiento―. No se trata de mí, sino de Goten. Es un escenario diferente, uno bueno para que intenten otras cosas….

Naruto no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Ajustó su protector de frente, se posicionó en guardia y afiló su mirada sobre un distraído Goten que golpeteaba con los dedos los cascabeles atados a su cinturón. Sakura se colocó los guantes, ajustándolos con fuerza a sus muñecas, y adoptó también su postura de pelea con puños en alto, esperando nada más la orden de Kakashi.

―¡Comiencen!

Naruto y Sakura desaparecieron de vista. A una velocidad inhumana, ya se encontraban a cada lado de Goten, con los puños en alto, dispuestos a atacar con todo lo que tenían… y parecía que lograrían acertar, pues el saiyajin se mantenía abstraído jugando con los cascabeles, ausente, ajeno a la realidad y el contexto de su situación.

― _Tonto, ¿por qué te distraes?_ ―Pensó Sakura entre satisfecha y decepcionada, ya que no esperaba tan poco de parte Goten.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando los puños de los ninjas atravesaron al saiyajin como a un fantasma, un espejismos, ¡y por poco se atacan a sí mismos!

―¡Sakura, cuidado! ―Chilló Naruto entre lágrimas, aterrado con la enguantada mano de la kunoichi a punto de estampársele en el centro de la cara.

Sakura detuvo el puño a sólo milímetros de la desencajada facies del rubio, que parpadeaba con perplejidad y los mocos colgándole de las fosas nasales. No era para menos, la fuerza bruta de la pelirrosa era demasiado monstruosa, ese golpe habría dolido mucho. Incluso el cabello de Naruto quedó alborotado por la brisa despedida por ese puño que no llegó a tocarlo.

―Vaya, eso sí que fue un golpe peligroso…

La kunoichi quedó paralizada con la voz de Goten a su espalda. Apretó los dientes con rabia, sintiéndose tonta por haber caído en un truco tan bajo. Se volteó sin dudas ni reparos, lanzando otro ataque de los suyos, pero casi cayó de bruces porque no golpeó más que aire. De nuevo, Goten ya no estaba.

Kakashi aparentaba leer, pero lo cierto es que no podía pasar por alto el enfrentamiento, y por ello tenía el Sharingan al descubierto. Tal y como supuso: jamás podrían golpear a Goten de forma tan directa, ni siquiera él podía seguir sus movimientos con el Kekkei Genkai de los Uchiha, cosa que, sin embargo, no le parecía nada nuevo.

―Sakura, no podemos seguir así.

―¡Ya lo sé! ―Gritó exasperada, sobresaltando al pobre rubio. En una misión o batalla real, la kunoichi mantendría la compostura, sólo que ésta no era una batalla real, y le sacaba de quicio que el tonto y descuidado de Goten estuviese jugando con ella.

―Re-recuerda lo que dijo Kakashi sensei… ―Naruto medía sus palabras. Sakura cesó su berrinche y le prestó verdadera atención―. Éste es un escenario diferente. No podemos seguir atacando de frente a menos que ideemos un plan.

―¡Oh, muy fácil decirlo! ¿Alguna idea al respecto?

Naruto miró de un lado a otro, incluso al cielo, cerciorándose que Goten no estuviera cerca. Se acercó cauteloso a la crispada kunoichi, que mantenía las manos en la cintura y zapateaba con su sandalia sin cesar, y le susurró al oído su plan.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se ampliaron, brillaron con picardía; esbozó una sonrisa felina. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar la cola? Se moría de ganas por sujetársela y dejarlo sin fuerzas.

―¿De qué tanto están hablando? ―Los dos saltaron del susto cuando escucharon a Goten inclinado sobre ellos. No lo sintieron llegar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Habría escuchado el plan?

Nada de eso tuvo importancia cuando los ninjas se vieron apuntados con la mano abierta del saiyajin. Las anonadadas pupilas de Naruto y Sakura brillaron de dorado, justo antes de ser incinerados con una ráfaga amarilla de ki que pasó de largo y carbonizó todos los árboles del bosque que se encontró en el camino. Kakashi saltó del tronco por la impresión, observando la humeante y arenosa zanja que se perdía de vista, cuya esterilidad contrastaba con el resto del fértil y verde follaje que permaneció intacto de lado a lado.

―¡Chicos, no pueden engañarme con ese truco, sé que usaron un jutsu de sustitución! ¡Lo que ataqué no eran más que troncos!―Vociferó el saiyajin, mientras Naruto y Sakura sudaban desde su escondite por la escena recién vista. Tal vez fueran simples troncos, pero no se veía nada bonito que su amigo los despachara como si nada. Después de todo, eran réplicas perfectas de ellos mismos―. ¡Y también sé que están escondidos tras esos arbustos!

―Maldición, Naruto, ¿no ocultaste tu chakra? ―Reclamó la pelirrosa entre cuchicheos. Los dos permanecían uno al lado del otro con la panza pegada al suelo.

―¡Claro que sí, Sakura! ¡De veras!

―Esto no está bien. Al parecer Goten ha desarrollado más su percepción. ―La pelirrosa jurungó con una trémula mano el interior de su porta kunais ceñido al muslo. Sus dedos tantearon sobre el frío metal. Tenía que comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Mientras extraía el cuchillo con inhabitual parsimonia, la aseveración del saiyajin erizó su piel.

―¡Sakura, suelta el kunai de tu mano derecha, sabes que eso no funcionará conmigo! ―Calló unos segundos, hasta que volvió a gritar―. ¡Lo mismo va contigo, Naruto! ¡Esas cuatro shurikens en tu mano izquierda no podrán distraerme!

Los dos se miraron estupefactos, cada uno más pálido que el otro, cosa que en caso de Sakura era bastante decir: parecía un fantasma. Aun escondidos tras los arbustos, el saiyajin supo qué estaban haciendo sin necesidad de verlos.

― _Increíble… la percepción de Goten está a otro nivel…_ ―Hacía rato que el jounin había dejado de leer ICHA ICHA―. _El plan de Naruto y Sakura era acertado. Esconder sus chakras y a ellos mismos, usar ataques sorpresa con armamento ninja y clones, crear una distracción tras otra hasta abrir una brecha y tomar por sorpresa a Goten pese a su velocidad superior. Ahora nada de eso les servirá. Tendrán que optar por un punto intermedio, atacar por sorpresa pero también más directo. Ocultar sus presencias no les servirá de nada._

En eso llegaba el equipo de Kurenai, que había aceptado la invitación de Goten del día anterior. Si no fuera porque Kiba se atrasó bañando a Akamaru, habrían llegado a tiempo.

―Tú y tu prueba de los cascabeles. ―Negó Kurenai, tomando asiento con sus tres alumnos en el mismo tronco que Kakashi―. ¿Nos perdimos de mucho?

―No demasiado…

―¡SHANAROOOO!

¡BRRROOOOMMM!

La tierra se sacudió. La corteza de los árboles más cercanos saltaba hecha astillas. Las hojas caían como en otoño y una nube de polvo y escombros se alzaba por encima de todo. La fuerza de Sakura sí que era tremenda. Su puñetazo erró y encontró destino en el frágil suelo del campo de entrenamiento, ahora deformado y fragmentado en grandes pedazos de roca por lo menos en diez metros a la redonda.

―¡RASENGAN! ―Un clon sujetaba a Naruto por un brazo y le daba vueltas sobre su propio eje con todas sus fuerzas. Luego lo soltó, y el rubio salió disparado como un misil en dirección al saiyajin con la técnica de Minato al frente.

Los ojos de Goten brillaron con interés. Esa técnica era especial, tenía concentrada una gran cantidad de chakra girando a una velocidad de vértigo. Pese a su tamaño, estimaba que podía ser potencialmente dañina. Y mientras pensaba en ello, se hacía a un lado en el último instante y capturaba la muñeca del conmocionado rubio con suma facilidad.

―Es demasiado rápido. ―Murmuró Kiba, viendo cómo Goten sujetaba con su otra mano el chaleco de Naruto, le hacía una zancadilla y lo azotaba contra el piso con un pulcro contraataque de judo.

¡Poof!

El cuerpo de Naruto se deshizo en humo. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que el clon se esfumó y dejó un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

¡Tintin!

Sonaron los cascabeles. Sakura apareció como una saeta rosa desde atrás y logró tocarlos con la yema de sus dedos, nada más. La kunocihi pasaba de largo con los ojos desorbitados. ¡La sincronía fue perfecta, no había manera de que Goten se hiciera a un lado con tanta facilidad! En cámara lenta y apunto de estamparse de boca en el suelo, la kunoichi alzó la mirada y vio a Goten sonreír, hasta que sintió que la espalda le ardía como el demonio y salía volando sin control hacia adelante.

Se escuchó el chasquido de un látigo, aunque nadie logró ver nada en cuestión, sólo a Sakura volando y estampando su generosa frente contra las partes íntimas del Naruto que lanzó al clon.

―¡UUUUGGHH! ―El rubio se llevó las manos a los genitales. Sudaba frío. Las piernas le temblaban, ¡todo él temblaba! Se inclinó al frente, con el rostro azul y ademán de vomitar, y antes de caer, se desvaneció en otra nube de humo. Por suerte era otro clon.

Pero Sakura no era ningún clon. Se retorcía en el piso, desesperada por frotarse con sus manos la espalda que le quemaba. Nunca había sido flagelada, pero podría jurar que así se sentiría recibir un latigazo.

―¿Te dolió mucho? ―Preguntó Goten un poco alarmado. Se preocupó bastante cuando la pelirrosa seguía sin responder y se revolcaba en el piso con ligeros gemidos. Llegó a desesperarse en cuanto divisó sus ojos brillando por las incipientes lágrimas que brotaban―. ¡Lo siento mucho! Te-te pegué con la cola lo más suave que pude, no pensé que te dolería tanto. En serio no quería…

¡CRAAAASSSH!

Y de sorpresa, salió el verdadero Naruto disparado desde bajo tierra, tal y como hizo aquella vez frente a Neji en los exámenes chunins.

―¡Se acabó! ―Gritó victorioso, empuñando con firmeza la cola de un anonadado Goten que se desplomaba en cuatro patas de forma miserable.

―Qué distraído. ―Negó Kakashi decepcionado. Su alumno podría ser el más fuerte de todos, pero cayó redondito en la actuación de Sakura y se distrajo por completo de la verdadera pelea.

―Es una pena. Goten debe trabajar mucho más en su concentración, ese punto débil suyo es todo un problema.

―¡Yo me ofrezco a cortársela, sensei! ―Bromeó Kiba con su colmilluda sonrisa, pero no se ganó más que una reprobatoria mirada de Kurenai―. ¿Qué? No puede ser tan difícil, tengo años viendo cómo mi madre y mi hermana lo hacen con algunos de nuestros ninken, ¿verdad que sí, Akamaru?

―¡Woof woof! (ni loco me dejaría cortar la cola por ti).

―Así se dice, amigo. Yo lo haría sin problemas.

Los ninjas eran ignorantes del verdadero carácter de Akamaru, y todo porque Kiba lo traducía mal frente a los demás. En realidad no era el perrito consentidor y que estaba siempre de acuerdo con su amo como todo el mundo pensaba.

―Eso te pasa por arrogante y creído. ―Dijo Sakura, alzando el mentón con desdén. Sintió una especie de justicia divina al ver a Goten con los dientes apretados, intentando gatear, pero estaba tan débil que se caía de panza otra vez en el césped. Sí, tal vez actuó un poco, pero ese golpe con la cola en serio le ardió bastante, como una quemada. Podía jurar que en cuanto llegara a casa y se revisara, tendría la perfecta marca roja de la cola en la espalda, por eso no sentía mucha compasión por Goten―. Eso es para que aprendas que la fuerza no lo es todo. Podrás ser mucho más poderoso que Naruto y yo, pero en la batalla también cuenta la inteligencia, y a ti te falta más inteligencia y concentración.

El rubio comenzó a sentirse mal por su amigo. Como buen ninja que era, se le enseñó como a todos aprovechar cualquier oportunidad en el campo de batalla. De hecho, cuando hizo la prueba de los cascabeles junto a Sakura, lograron vencer a Kakashi por pura trampa: el jounin se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos para evitar que Naruto le adelantara el final de su nueva novela ICHA ICHA. Pero esto era diferente, desequilibraba mucho la balanza a su favor.

―Sakura, ya basta. ―Dijo con tono serio―. Hemos ganado. Toma los cascabeles rápido y termina con esto.

―¿Qué? ¡Pero si esto fue idea tuya!

Uzumaki inclinó la cabeza. El cuerpo de Goten no paraba de estremecerse. Hasta su respiración se hacía convulsa. ¿Será que le dolía mucho? En cuanto esa idea pasó por su cabeza, aflojó el agarre en torno a la afelpada cola.

―¡Espera! ―Espetó Sakura al advertir sus intenciones―. No seas tonto. Ya voy a quitarle los cascabeles.

La pelirrosa comenzó a acercarse. Su lentitud angustiaba a Naruto. Posó sus sandalias a escasos centímetros del sudoroso y desencajado rostro del saiyajin, mirándolo por unos segundos.

―Lo siento mucho, Goten, pero teníamos que hacerlo. Estamos en mucha desventaja frente a ti, ésta era nuestra única opción.

―¡Apúrate, Sakura!

―Sí, sí, ya voy.

Los temblorosos dedos del saiyajin tocaron torpemente los descubiertos dedos de los pies de Sakura. Estaba intentando alcanzarla. Allí fue que la pelirrosa por fin pensó en lo mismo que Naruto: ¿será que estaba sintiendo dolor? Recordó de repente el día en que Goten y Trunks tuvieron su combate amistoso y todos descubrieron sus verdaderos poderes de saiyajins. Esa vez, Brief tomó por accidente la cola de su amigo y hasta lo hizo chillar de dolor. La kunoichi comenzó a sudar y tragar con dificultad. Se sentía terrible, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes y se opuso al plan? Dejó de cavilar cuando sintió un agarre firme en torno a su delgado tobillo.

¡Zaaas!

Sakura sintió un fuerte tirón, vio el cielo azul y sus propios pies en el aire antes de sentir que la cabeza se le estrellaba en el suelo. Algo o alguien la jaló con fuerza de la pierna y la hizo caer de espaldas sin poder evitarlo.

¡Tac!

Todos quedaron en shock, en especial Hinata, que ahogaba un jadeo de sorpresa mientras sus ojos perlados se encontraban con la perdida y blanca mirada de Naruto.

Resulta que Goten también estaba fingiendo. Sujetó a Sakura por el tobillo, la haló y la tiró al suelo. Después apareció de la nada tras un boquiabierto Naruto que ya no empuñaba la cola sino el aire, lo golpeó con el borde cubital de su mano en la nuca y lo dejó inconsciente, tal y como hizo Bills con Goku en el planeta de Kaiosama.

El cuerpo de Uzumaki se desplomaba cuan largo era, pero Goten lo sujetó en sus brazos para evitar que cayera sin más y lo acomodó a un lado con cuidado.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente, algo aturdida. Se sentó poco a poco y lo vio llena de pura incredulidad, sin entender nada de nada.

―Fue una estrategia muy buena, en serio lograron engañarme. ―Goten afiló la mirada sobre la kunoichi, decepcionado de sí mismo por haber caído en su actuación. Realmente se preocupó por ella―. Decidí hacer lo mismo y también fingí como tú lo estabas haciendo.

―¡Pero Naruto te sujetó de la cola! ¡¿Cómo pudiste moverte?!

―¿Creíste que no entrenaría mi cola tarde o temprano? ―Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Kakashi ocultó su Sharingan con la banda, sabedor de que el encuentro había terminado―. ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaron las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyuu? Esa vez las cosas se complicaron bastante por culpa de mi cola. Decidí entrenarla. Ahora no es más mi punto débil. ―Se aproximó a Sakura y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sus ojos jade enfocaron el cuerpo flácido e inconsciente de Naruto a la distancia, luego se posaron sobre Goten, mientras su mente traía de vuelta a Sasuke. ¿Por qué siempre era la más débil? Sin importar cuánto entrenó con Tsunade, seguía estando muy por detrás de sus amigos. Si Naruto fue vencido con tanta facilidad, ella sería menos que nada. Inclinó la cabeza, vio sus manos con impotencia, las empuñó después con mucha rabia, y sin pensar claro y lamentándose por su propia inutilidad, se lanzó sobre Goten con un terrible y desesperado puñetazo derecho.

―¡SHANAROOOOO!

¡PAAAAAAMMM!

Sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, que una onda de dolor le recorría el brazo y le estallaba en el hombro derecho, aunque nada de eso le importó: estaba más conmocionada porque Goten frenó su mejor golpe con el dedo índice, sin siquiera inmutarse, aun cuando la onda de choque golpeó el pecho de los shinobis espectadores ubicados a veinte metros.

―Sakura, debes calmarte. Si dejas que la ira tome el control, te perderás a ti misma en una batalla real y eso podría ser muy…

―¡Cállate! ―Le lanzó muchos puños más, y todos encontraban destino en el pecho del saiyajin, pero no valía la pena detenerlos o esquivarlos porque no tenían la más mínima fuerza. Ya no eran los temibles golpes de Sakura Haruno, la poderosa kunoichi aprendiz de Tsunade, sino los incapaces y desconsolados golpes de una chica que se daba por vencida y sucumbía a sus sentimientos de dolor, golpes rabiosos, extraviados, sin técnica―. ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no eres como nosotros! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto he entrenado, de cuántas veces me lastimé, de cuántas lágrimas y sangre derramé para llegar a ser lo que soy ahora, y todavía Naruto y yo somos demasiado débiles para traer de vuelta a Sasuke!

Dejó de pegarle cuando se cansó. Empuñó con manos trémulas el dogi naranja a la altura del pecho de Goten, dejando escapar un prolongado gemido porque tenía años sin experimentar semejante impotencia. ¡Justo cuando pensó que al fin no era un estorbo y que en realidad podía lograr algo junto a Naruto! Sí, Sasuke todavía era mucho más fuerte, pero Goten le demostró que en realidad ella era demasiado débil con la misma crudeza de un balde de agua fría cayéndole encima.

―Tú tampoco sabes cuánto he entrenado. ―La mirada de Sakura se amplió, todavía clavada en la tela naranja del dogi. No fue capaz de mirar a Goten a los ojos por la pena―. Lo has hecho muy bien, tú y Naruto son muchísimo más fuertes que antes. Tu mejoría ha sido notoria.

―No mientas…

―No estoy mintiendo, es la verdad. ―Goten parpadeó con perplejidad. Se sintió mal por ver a Sakura tan infeliz, si bien no intentaba hacerla sentir mejor con falsos comentarios―. Si estás dispuesta a entrenar conmigo, te aseguro que serás aún más poderosa. Tus habilidades son perfectas para poder enseñarte, porque te especializas más que nada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―Soltó de prisa, casi amontonando las palabras. El comentario por sí mismo bastó para sofocarla, pero en cuanto se encontró con la brillante e insondable negrura de los ojos de Goten, creyó que le faltaría el aire. Soltó su agarre del dogi naranja como si quemara, porque sintió a través de éste el pecho del saiyajin expandiéndose en cada respiración, y pensó que estaba tocando algo tallado en roca. Volteó a otro lado para que Son no notara su ruborizado rostro.

―Sí, lo digo en serio. Sólo te advierto que será el entrenamiento más fuerte que jamás hayas hecho, tienes que poner lo mejor de ti. La buena noticia es que no te quitará tiempo con tus misiones, pues sólo tomará un día o dos a lo mucho. Comenzaremos cuando tú escojas.

―¿Uno o dos días? ―Repitió, creyendo escuchar mal al igual que el resto de los ninjas.

―Sí, uno o dos días. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? ―Mientras tanto, se acercó al inconsciente cuerpo de Naruto para verificar su estado. Lo sacudió un poco y esperó a que él mismo se despertara entre desorientados parpadeos y preguntas.

Kurenai se aproximó por si debía ayudar. Hinata quería lo mismo, pero no se atrevía a estar a menos de tres metros de Naruto o podría terminar desmayada. Y en efecto, la joven Hyuga ni lo había notado cuando ya tenía a Naruto a diez centímetros de su rostro, sonriéndole y diciéndole que estaba bien, que no le dolía nada, y era ella quien terminaba siendo atendida por los demás, pálida y desplomada como una muñeca en el césped.

Se formó un pequeño alboroto en donde todos rodearon a la kunoichi. Kiba se llevaba una mano al rostro, pues sólo él y Kurenai sabían lo que había pasado. Aunque no lo parecía, Shino estaba inquieto con la escena. Un preocupado Naruto se arrodilló junto a Hinata y comenzó a soplarle la cara para darle aire, pero sólo consiguió que sus frentes chocaran con fuerza en cuanto la joven Hyuga despertó con un chillido por ver al amor de su vida más cerca que antes. Goten soltó una carcajada, y después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, Sakura se permitió lo mismo: no podía ocultarlo, estaba de muy buen humor desde el regreso de Son.

Sólo Kakashi mantenía sus reservas, observando a lo lejos al sonriente saiyajin con una mirada sombría. Su Sharingan no había presenciado un ki similar, ya que en lugar del tenue resplandor amarillo que imperceptiblemente (a ojos normales) solía rodearle, había ahora un aura blanca de aspecto místico. Supo que su alumno ya no era el mismo, que su poder estaba en otra dimensión. Por primera vez, la cola de mono agitándose en el aire le causó una ingrata impresión.

─ _Así que ya no tienes punto débil, Goten. Espero que las cosas se mantengan tranquilas y no te veas en la necesidad de mostrarnos tu verdadero poder…_

* * *

Salvo eventos conmemorativos y ceremonias mortuorias, no eran frecuentes las visitas de Asuma al cementerio shinobi. Quizás en otra realidad en la que su padre hubiera muerto en manos de Orochimaru durante la invasión, habría sido pan de cada día, pero no era el caso: distaba mucho de su colega Kakashi y sus sempiternas cavilaciones frente a la Piedra de los Héroes. Sin embargo, allí estaba, contemplando en silencio el monumento de la Voluntad de Fuego, aquel que materializaba la más sagrada ideología de todo ninja de Konoha que se pudiese preciar.

─Aún recuerdo tu reacción cuando Hokage-sama explicó el significado de los exámenes chunin…

No estaba solo. Trunks le acompañaba, aunque sin saber exactamente el por qué. Al finalizar la reunión, los chicos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, pero Asuma le detuvo y dijo que quería hablar algo con él, pese a que no había dicho una sola palabra hasta el momento. Mucho menos comprendía qué hacían parados frente a la escultura con forma de llama sin más motivo aparente que admirarla.

─Lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención.

─No, no te disculpes. ─Interrumpió Asuma con un gesto divertido─. Admito que en su momento me pareció una conducta inapropiada de tu parte, olvidando por completo que provienes de un mundo diferente a éste. Sin embargo, después de mucho pensarlo, creo que no es tan diferente, o al menos tú no lo eres. ─Se dio la vuelta y abordó al saiyajin con aire serio─. Creo con firmeza que tú también cuentas con la Voluntad de Fuego.

Trunks frunció el ceño. Había escuchado sobre la Voluntad de Fuego, incluso sobre la del rayo en aquella pelea donde se enfrentó al testarudo Raikage, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar demasiado en su verdadero significado. No era un ninja, después de todo.

─Verás, Trunks, es más simple de lo que parece, y creo hablar de más al explicarte algo que ya sabes, aunque creas no saberlo, pero la Voluntad de Fuego representa todo lo que un ninja es y debería ser. Es, como dice mi padre, la verdadera fuerza que permite al shinobi luchar contra toda adversidad, por muy difícil que pueda tornarse la misión. Cuando recurrimos a la Voluntad de Fuego, tenemos una verdadera razón para continuar, aun si lo que nos espera es la muerte…

Su sensei tenía razón. Parte de esa Voluntad de Fuego residía en él, ardía desde mucho antes de arribar al mundo shinobi, por mucho que pretendiese indiferencia ante ese hecho, buscando desligarse de las incoherentes costumbres arraigadas a la mayoría de los ninjas.

─No creo tener mucha de esa Voluntad de Fuego que usted dice… ─Se contrarió al ver la pequeña risa que provocaba en Asuma.

─Como te dije, es más simple de lo que parece. Por desgracia, muy pocos son los que pueden presumir de tener realmente la Voluntad de Fuego. Es una fuerza capaz de arrasar con todo, de lograrlo todo, de mantener la paz: es el amor. ─Sonó tan cursi, que Trunks parpadeó con incredulidad y se sonrojó por lo estúpido que sonaba, tanto así, que Asuma mismo comenzó a sudar y aclaró su garganta con fuerza─. E-en pocas pa-palabras, pienso que tú, al igual que Goten, comparten con muchos shinobis verdaderos la Voluntad de Fuego. Hace tres años, cuando arriesgaron sus vidas por protegernos a todos y a la Tierra, simplemente pudieron huir, negarse a pelear o unirse al ejército de ese monstruo, pero sé que fue algo que ni por un instante pasó por sus cabezas. Yo tuve mis dudas al respecto, pensé muchas veces que no serían capaces de lograrlo, pero aun cuando las cosas se pusieron más difíciles que nunca, Goten y tú recurrieron a un poder gracias al cual estamos todos vivos para contarlo. Aunque no tienen un camino ninja, una creencia o un ideal por el cual luchar, persiguen una causa inclusive más noble. Ésa es la Voluntad de Fuego.

─Por favor, no siga. ─Respondió, verdaderamente apenado. Jamás esperó que después de tres años, alguien le recordara lo acontecido en la batalla contra Cooler. Eso ya no tenía significado, lo único que importaba es que ganaron y lograron protegerlos a todos, nada más.

─Es la verdad, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo. ─Asuma le dio la espalda, de nuevo con su atención puesta en la gran escultura con forma de llama─. ¿Recuerdas cuándo tuviste ese enfrentamiento con Rock Lee?

─Así es... ─Parecía que ese día, Asuma se había propuesto a avergonzarlo una y otra vez, porque al recordar aquello, se hizo presente en su mente el berrinche que armó por una nimiedad secundada por su insolente sangre de adolescente saiyajin.

─Esa vez te dije que había una explicación para tu don. Sigo creyendo que ni tu sangre ni tus genes tienen que ver con ello. No se trata de un Kekke Genkai. La razón de tu poder, es que sólo tú lo mereces, porque nadie más sabría qué hacer con él. ─Se dio la vuelta y le extendió una mano, como exigiéndole algo.

Trunks lo observó por unos minutos, sin habla, incapaz de comprender lo que quería su sensei, hasta que sus ojos se ampliaron cuando por fin lo entendió, y no podía creer que todavía lo recordara. En medio de torpes y erráticos movimientos, extrajo de un bolsillo de su pantalón un kunai desgastado y viejo y se lo entregó. Era el mismo kunai que quedó clavado en un tronco luego de su pelea con Lee, el mismo que Asuma le dio sin explicarle nunca el por qué, pero que sin embargo, conservó con cuidado desde ese día hasta hoy.

─Ya no lo necesitas. ─Dijo, recibiendo el arma con una sonrisa─. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Trunks. Hace tres años, demostraste que eres digno de tu increíble poder. No sabes cuánto me lamenté por no contar con la oportunidad de decírtelo. Incluso si nuestros destinos se cruzaron nuevamente sólo para este momento, estoy más que satisfecho con ello. ─Pese a su genuina satisfacción, el jounin tomó asiento pesadamente al pie del monumento, apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, cabizbajo, con aire de derrota─. Cometí muchas equivocaciones en el pasado. Era joven e ingenuo en esa época, creía que no había camino ninja más correcto que aquel que me había trazado; abandoné la aldea y me uní a los Doces Guardianes; maté a muchas personas, enemigos del País del Fuego y del Señor Feudal, porque pensé que si el Hokage era el Rey, proteger al Señor Feudal debía representar algo mucho más grande…

Sus pasos le condujeron a innumerables errores. Sus decisiones lastimaron a muchos. Cuando volvió a Konoha y encaró a su padre, sintió una rabia inconmensurable cuando le agradeció por proteger al Señor Feudal sin siquiera mirarle al rostro, sin genuino reconocimiento en su tono de voz, mucho más interesado en el contenido de un viejo pergamino entre sus ancianas manos.

─ _¡¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?! ─Se atrevió a gritar a su padre, dolido por su apatía─. ¡Cumplí con la misión que me encomendaste! ¡Protegí al Rey!_

 _Al fin Hiruzen Sarutobi tuvo la delicadeza de mirarle, aunque Asuma se arrepintió de ello: sus ojos eran más gélidos que sus palabras._

─ _No sabes nada, no comprendes nada… no comprendes lo que significa proteger al Rey, mucho menos lo difícil que realmente es…_

─ _¡No, tú sólo no quieres reconocerme! ¡Eso es todo!_

Lejos de avergonzarle, recordar aquello le hacía gracia. ¡Sí que fue tonto! Le tomó mucho tiempo entender las palabras de su padre, y para hacerlo, tuvo que lastimarse muchas veces y equivocarse aún más.

─¿Sucede algo, Asuma sensei?

Y para echar más sal a la herida, estaba ese chico que con el más sumo y genuino respeto, se dirigía a él con tan honorable título, cuando en verdad jamás se sintió merecedor de llamarse su sensei. Creía con convicción haber aprendido más de Trunks, cuando se suponía que debía haber ocurrido al revés, aunque también se equivocaba con eso.

Levantó la mirada y observó al saiyajin con una mueca cómplice─. Dime una cosa: en tu opinión, ¿quién es el Rey?

─¿Disculpe? ─Balbuceó, a todas luces confundido.

─Si tuvieras que designar a cada pieza del tablero de shōgi con una persona, ¿para ti quién sería el Rey?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Jamás se habría detenido por sí mismo a pensar en semejante cosa, casi una tontería, en su opinión. No obstante, obedeciendo la paciente petición de su sensei, se cruzó de brazos y meditó unos segundos su respuesta, aunque se decepcionó al notar que no sabía qué contestar.

─En verdad lo lamento. Creo que no tengo una respuesta para eso…

─Justo como lo pensé. ─Quedó confundido cuando Asuma se puso en pie y le pasó por un lado─. Es una respuesta mucho mejor que la mía cuando me lo planteé hace años. Lo más triste del asunto es que, siendo apenas un niño, lo comprendiste primero que yo, aunque no te des cuenta de ello.─ Ahora sí estaba confundido. Trunks apenas y entendía a donde quería llegar su sensei─. Una vez le dije a Shikamaru que para mí, él era como un caballero. Si tuviera que compararte con una pieza, para mí serías una torre: fuerte, firme, dispuesto cuando más se te necesita, capaz de actuar sin que te tiemble el pulso, directo aunque también intuitivo.

─Creo que exagera al decir todas esas cosas de mí, Asuma sensei. Y si lo dice por lo que hice hace tres años, simplemente hice lo que debía hacer, eso es todo.

Sarutobi negó con una sonrisa. Se sumaba a su gracia los tímidos gestos corporales emitidos por su alumno.

─Por eso digo que tu respuesta fue mejor que la mía. Me tomó muchos años comprenderlo, y aunque difiera un poco de tu concepto, creo que ambos estamos en el camino correcto. Trunks, la razón por la que no sabes quién es el Rey, es porque para ti, todos son el Rey.

La mirada azul del saiyajin se abrió de par en par. No fue el deber lo que le motivó a llegar a donde llegó al enfrentarse a ese monstruo que le superaba por mucho en poder, sino su ferviente deseo por protegerlos a todos aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Y eso es precisamente lo que sujetos como Cooler jamás comprenderían. Jamás comprenderían por qué un ser tan poderoso malgastaba sus fuerzas en proteger a otros mucho más débiles. Jamás comprenderían por qué no usaba su privilegiado potencial en imponer su voluntad en los demás, sino que se ponía al servicio de los demás. Y eso es porque los individuos como Cooler eran tristes y débiles, porque no conocían ni conocerían lo que significaba el amor.

─El problema es que a pesar de ser una torre, no ves en ti más que un sacrificable y descartable peón, justamente lo que en realidad soy yo. Es por eso que eres merecedor de tu poder. ─El jounin extrajo un cigarrillo de uno de sus bolsillos, lo encendió y comenzó a enrumbarse hacia la salida del cementerio─. Mañana tienes el día libre, si bien te recomiendo ir a la Torre Hokage y pedir alguna misión. Necesitarás dinero.

─Espere, ¿mañana no hay entrenamiento?

─¿Olvidas lo que dije en la reunión? Shikamaru, Ino y Chōji son ahora chunins, no están más bajo mi tutela. Tsunade-sama nos asigna de vez en cuando aquellas misiones en las que considera de utilidad nuestro trabajo en equipo, del resto solemos estar en escuadrones separados.

No se dijo una palabra más. Empezaba a anochecer y Asuma debía descansar para partir a su misión junto con Shikamaru a primera hora de la mañana, donde en compañía de Izumo y Kotetsu, irían tras la pista de Hidan y Kakuzu. Por supuesto, tenía prohibido hablar a Trunks sobre eso, no necesitaban a un saiyajin llamando la atención por ahí. No todavía.

Y mientras la cabeza le palpitaba por tantas ideas abarrotadas dándole vueltas, el jounin se encontró con Ino a una cuadra de haber iniciado su camino. Sabía que no era casualidad, la rubia los había seguido y aguardaba su oportunidad para abordar a Trunks.

─Creo que me olvidé de decir adiós. Despídete de él de mi parte. ─Dijo en medio de una exhalación de humo, conteniendo las ganas de reír cuando vio a la kunoichi sonrojarse.

Pero ni corta ni perezosa, ella le devolvió el favor─. Lo tendré en cuenta, Asuma sensei. Y usted no olvide darle mis saludos a Kurenai sensei…

El jounin se puso rígido. Escondió la cabeza entre sus hombros, y veloces gotas de sudor comenzaron a correr por su ruborizado rostro. Apretó tanto los dientes, que el cigarrillo se dobló entre sus labios.

─ _¿Có-cómo lo supo?_

Con una sonrisa felina, Ino lo vio marcharse a toda prisa hasta que cruzó la esquina. La diversión le duró hasta el preciso instante en que sintió los pasos de Trunks a su espalda.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sintió que la temperatura del entorno y su propio cuerpo, ascendía hasta dejarla asfixiada. Sí, hace tres años contempló en Mirai Trunks cuál sería la apariencia futura de su compañero de equipo, pero esto iba más allá de un simple capricho por el aspecto físico del joven: tenían una historia en común digna de preciarse. No se trataba de aquel viajero del tiempo que vino a ayudarles, se trataba de su verdadero Trunks. Y por eso los nervios la mataban, por mucha seguridad que tuviese en sí misma y lo buena que era aparentando entereza. Aclaró la garganta, posó las manos sobre su cintura y se encargó de afilar su ceño para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

─¿Sabes qué? Debo decirte la verdad, no puedo guardármelo ni por un segundo más o creo que voy a estallar: estoy sumamente decepcionada de ti, Trunks. No tienes idea de cuán idiota fuiste al marcharte sin decir una palabra. ¡Peor aún, tuviste el descaro de regresar y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de avisar! ¡Te fuiste al espacio como el gran bruto insensible que eres! ¿No tienes idea de cuánto te necesitamos los muchachos y yo? Justo ahora vengo a enterarme de que la única razón por la que volviste, fue porque no conseguiste ni una de tus estúpidas esferas de mierda, o de lo contrario apuesto a que seguirías haciendo el ridículo quién sabe dónde, dándote de golpes con cuanto monstruo se atravesara en tu camino, ¡porque parece que el único lenguaje que entienden ustedes los imbéciles saiyajins es el de pelear, pelear y pelear! ─La rubia resoplaba entre cada frase de su acelerado discurso, apretando los puños y avanzando con aire amenazante hacia el pobre y petrificado joven. Luego pasó a la siguiente fase, donde tras una prolongada exhalación, la kunoichi aflojó su tensa postura y optó por abrazarse a sí misma con sus delicados brazos. Ahora se le veía afligida y frágil─. E-eres un tonto… un gran tonto… un tonto al que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás. ¿Siquiera te detuviste a pensar lo mal que me sentí con tu partida? Pues sí, lo admito, me entristecí al respecto, ¡pero ni creas que yo, Ino Yamanaka, me tiré a morir por culpa de tus idioteces! ─Cuando su bellos ojos comenzaron a brillar, volvió a exaltarse con su habitual ímpetu, aunque parecía aproximarse más a la euforia que a la rabia─. ¡Así que ahora tienes mucho por hacer si en verdad deseas mi perdón! ─Se aferró al musculoso brazo de Trunks lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras sus finas facciones se teñían de carmín y los labios le temblaban de emoción─. Podrías empezar con invitarme a cenar. Conozco un lugar donde la comida es excelente, el ambiente grandioso y los precios razonables. Es nuevo, así que no llegaste a conocerlo. ¡Eso sí, tú pagas! ¡Ah, y los platillos son vegetarianos! Sí, sí, sé que adoras la carne, pero recuerda que mantener la figura es muy importante. Por cierto, hablando de cosas importantes, mi papá dijo que si me llevas a casa después de las once, destruirá tu mente, así que procura…

Allí dejó de escucharla. La mirada de Trunks quedó perdida en la nada mientras su mente luchaba por descifrar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ino lo arrastraba a su voluntad, sin dejar de soltar una verborrea que jamás llegaría a sus oídos. Primero lo regañó e insultó, después se puso de víctima, y ahora caminaba aferrada a él como si nada.

─ _¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?_

Shikamaru tenía toda la razón del mundo: las mujeres son un completo dolor de cabeza. Tratar de comprenderlas, podía terminar con la salud mental de cualquier hombre.

Apenas vino a reaccionar cuando ya llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido, momento en que la muchedumbre que transitaba las principales calles de Konoha, ponía su atención en la pareja, pues Ino comenzó a alzar la voz y a rejuntarse más a su acompañante para que cada chica que se cruzara en su camino pudiera verla junto al joven más atractivo de la aldea.

Para Trunks era una estupidez, pero quedó boquiabierto al ver que las artimañas de la rubia en verdad surtían efecto. Llegaría el momento en que Ino no podría subir más el mentón, y en lugar de caminar comenzaría a levitar, pues los humos se le subían con cada mirada de odio y envidia que se ganaba de las muchachas, con cada murmullo y chisme que desencadenaba en los rencorosos grupos de féminas.

Shizune caminaba con unas bolsas de víveres que le encargó Tsunade cuando los vio pasar por casualidad. Sabía que ése no era su saiyajin del futuro, pero eso no impidió que una rabiosa vena le palpitara en la frente por la tamaña suerte que se gastaba la hija de Inoichi.

Incluso desfilaron frente a Ichiraku ramen, donde Ayame quedó sin aliento al comprobar por sí misma lo guapo que había crecido Trunks, y a su vez, estaba segura de que la estúpida de Yamanaka lo chantajeaba con alguna bajeza. ¡Imposible que ella se hiciese con semejante cita!

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	3. 3 El Peor Sensei

Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.

¡Buenas, mis queridísimos lectores! Hoy les traigo un capítulo largo como mínima compensación a todo el tiempo que he estado ausente, que creo llega ya a los dos meses, aparte que este fin de semana conseguí chance para arreglarlo.

Actualmente me encuentro cursando materias que ocupan todo mi tiempo. Tengo clase en la mañana y en la tarde, y cada cinco días una guardia, además de que debo estudiar un poco cada día para evitar que se me acumulen las cosas para cuando llegan los exámenes. Por eso no he podido avanzar casi nada con la historia, pero prometo que así sea poco a poco, la terminaré, igual que la de Avatar, para la cual debo conseguir un tiempo adicional para verme nuevamente la serie y recordar ciertos detalles.

Por todas estas razones, se me hace realmente difícil responder a todos los reviews que me dejan, que son muchos, pero repito que no por eso dejo de leerlos. Al contrario, siempre leo cada mensaje que me dejan con atención y tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias y opiniones, que además me dan ideas para modificar ciertos detalles de la historia. Así que por favor, continúen escribiendo y dejándome sus maravillosos mensajes, que eso me motiva mucho para continuar. Tampoco crean que esto de no responder es algo definitivo, pues en cuanto tenga más tiempo volveré a mi acostumbrada temática de responder sus reviews y preguntas.

Como siempre, estoy súper agradecido por todo el apoyo brindado durante tanto tiempo. Gracias a ello, la historia ha podido llegar hasta este punto, y dentro de ello cabe destacar cómo ha evolucionado poco a poco para bien (al menos así me parece a mí). Quiero decir, la práctica me ha permitido escribir con mayor naturalidad, pero ustedes los lectores me han aportado tantos detalles que, en mi opinión, han contribuido a mejorar la historia (y lo que queda por mejorar), y de allí mi agradecimiento e invitación a que sigan comentando.

Por cierto, a día de hoy me causa gracia que en DBS decidieron incorporar nuevamente a Mirai Trunks (cosa que ya hice en "Dos Saiyajins en Konoha"). De haberlo sabido, me hubiera esperado un poco más para hacerlo aparecer. Ahora resulta que existe un Kaioshin que al parecer guarda relación con Black y todo el rollo de la extinción de la humanidad en el futuro. Por supuesto, existen muchas diferencias y detalles por aclarar, pero es casualidad que en esta historia habrá un Kaioshin inconforme con los ninjas (de allí el título "El Pecado de los Shinobis"), y esto representará un peligro importante para cuando la historia vaya más avanzada.

 **Nota:** el ssj3 de Trunks no es equivalente al de Goku. Debido a los enemigos que aparecerán a futuro, me vi en la necesidad de darle a él y Goten más poder. El poder base de Trunks será mayor al de Goku en la saga de Majin Boo, y por ello el ssj3 será un mayor multiplicador.

Bien, no me queda más nada que decir, los dejo con este tercer capítulo que empieza de una manera muy diferente a como termina.

* * *

 **3\. El Peor Sensei**

Goten planeaba entrenar a Sakura en La Habitación del Tiempo, pero aún no le daba ningún tipo de detalles porque temía que se arrepintiera antes de comenzar. Pensaba que lo mejor era que ella estuviera en el interior de la infinita dimensión blanca cuando se enterara de las normas de juego, pues se le haría más difícil retractarse llegado ese punto.

Como no quería perder tiempo, optó por probar algunas de las capacidades más básicas de la kunoichi para trazarse un plan mental de entrenamiento. Al menos, la prueba de los cascabeles ya le había ahorrado un poco de trabajo.

─Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos. ─Dijo, con un pequeño montón de piedrecitas amontonadas a sus pies─. Yo te arrojaré piedras desde esta distancia, y tú tratarás de esquivarlas. Es una manera sencilla de entrenar los reflejos y la capacidad de reacción. Cuando era niño, entrenaba así con mi hermano Gohan. ¿Alguna duda al respecto?

Kakashi estaba recostado cómodamente en un banco de madera. Apartó la vista de su ICHA ICHA Tácticas y recorrió con su mirada, de izquierda a derecha, la distancia que separaba a la kunoichi del saiyajin. Estaba muy lejos el uno del otro.

Naruto pasó la mayor parte de la mañana sumido en la segunda parte de su entrenamiento para dominar el elemento viento: debía cortar, junto a una decena de clones, la gran cascada de agua creada por Yamato. Todos hacían algo útil. Todos menos Kakashi, ocupado en su fiel e inservible lectura erótica.

─¿No crees que puede ser peligroso? ─Preguntó Yamato a su colega durante el receso para almorzar. Esa mañana por fin conoció a Goten, y si bien jamás le había visto pelear, su reputación hablaba por sí sola.

─Hmmm… él sabe lo que hace… ─Concluyó el jounin encogiéndose de hombros, aunque su tono monótono arrastraba algo de duda.

Sakura separó las piernas para aumentar su estabilidad y superficie de apoyo. Alzó los brazos, adoptando una postura de pelea. Sus cejas se afilaron y mostró una expresión determinada.

─¡Cuando quieras! ¡Estoy lista!

−Excelente. –Goten se agachó y tomó la primera piedra. Llevó su brazo zurdo hacia atrás─. ¡Prepárate, aquí voy!

¡CRRAAASHH!

La kunoichi sintió una brisa efímera acariciar su mejilla, nada más. Cuando giró la cabeza a la derecha, notó que unos cuantos de sus cabellos rosas se mecían en el aire, como si hubieran sido cortados por un invisible kunai. Apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando cuando vio a Kakashi, Yamato y Naruto con los ojos desorbitados desde el banco en que se hallaban almorzando.

Decidió darse la vuelta para ver qué era lo que tenía a los ninjas tan conmocionados, y quedó fría como un témpano cuando lo vio: la montaña que estaba a su espalda, tenía un perfecto agujero circular del tamaño de una pequeña pelota que la atravesaba de lado a lado. No lo podía creer. El inmenso peñasco hecho de roca maciza, debía tener al menos el grosor de la montaña en que estaban esculpidos los rostros de piedra de los Kages, y aun así, fue perforado como mantequilla.

Goten lanzó la piedra con tanta fuerza, que ésta siguió su recorrido hasta quebrar la ventana de la oficina del Raikage en el País del Rayo, provocando que el temperamental shinobi saltara hecho una fiera a su balcón a insultar a los mocosos responsables de la broma, hecho curioso, tomando en cuenta cómo atravesaba sus propias ventanas cada vez que ejecuta una de sus impetuosas salidas.

─¡Woow! ¡Eso fue grandioso, Sakura! ─La felicitó Goten desde su posición─. ¡Jamás imaginé que tendrías reflejos tan estupendos! Eres tan buena, que sabías perfectamente que no te iba a dar y por eso no te moviste. ─Se rascó la mejilla con el índice, algo apenado y con una gota de sudor en la frente─. Aunque… mi puntería es un asco. Tengo años sin hacer esto. Te apunté a la cabeza, pero fallé por poco. No sé cómo lo hacen ustedes los ninjas con sus shurikens. ¡Pero no importa, la próxima la arrojaré mejor! ¡Así que prepárate porque te voy a lanzar más!

─¡ESPERAAAAAAA! ─Chilló Sakura como una completa desquiciada, con los mocos colgándole de la nariz y corriendo con los brazos alzados igual que si la persiguiera el demonio.

─¡Goten, detente! ─Clamó Naruto en cuanto salió de su estupor, sujetando la muñeca del saiyajin antes de que asesinara a la pobre pelirrosa por su brutalidad.

─¡Ahhh, ya entiendo! Ya que Sakura es tan buena, ustedes piensan que lo mejor es acercarme un poco más, ¿verdad?

Justo en eso llegaba la kunocihi hasta ellos, inclinada y con las manos en las rodillas, jadeando en un frenético intento por atrapar un poco de aire─. ¡Estúpido… mono… casi… me matas…!

Yamato seguía absorto en la montaña perforada, con sus ojos de pez más grandes de lo habitual. Ese chico sí que tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

─Sakura, no tenías que venir hasta acá. Naruto ya me dijo que debía acercarme un poco más.

Fue como si la pelirrosa recuperara todo el aliento de golpe. Sus ojos se hicieron rojos como la sangre. Su cabello serpenteaba con vida propia. Levantó la cabeza, echó un brazo hacia atrás, y le estrelló un terrible puño a Naruto en todo el centro de la cara.

¡PAAAAMM!

El inocente rubio voló diez metros, escupiendo sangre y estrellando la cabeza en un árbol cuyo tronco se partió a la mitad. Y ahí quedó, con las piernas temblando como si estuviera muerto.

─¡MALDITO MISERABLE! ¡¿ME QUERÍAS MATAR?! –Sujetó el cuello del dogi de Goten y comenzó a sacudirlo con inusitada violencia, exponiendo una sonrisa sardónica llena de dientes idénticos a los de Kisame−. ¡SI NO FUERA POR TU PUNTERÍA DE MIERDA, ME HABRÍAS PARTIDO LA CABEZA, GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL DE PORQUERÍA!

−Tra-tranquilízate, Sakura. No es para tanto, ni siquiera te pegué…

−¡¿NO ES PARA TANTO?! ¡¿ESA ES TU RESPUESTA, MONO IMBÉCIL?!

Dos clones de Kakashi la sujetaron por detrás antes de que también golpeara a Goten. Tan flojo era el jounin, que él en persona no tenía pensado contener a la furibunda pelirrosa. Yamato, por su parte, se encargó de revisar a Naruto y lo ayudó a incorporarse. La mejilla del pobre rubio estaba tan inflamaba, que tenía un ojo completamente cerrado.

─Por lo visto me equivoqué. Tus reflejos no son muy buenos que digamos. ─Goten se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró al cielo, pensando en qué haría para entrenar a su compañera─. Es cierto que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte, pero te falta velocidad. Tendremos que empezar con algo más fácil.

─¡No, mis reflejos no están tan mal, lo que pasa es que tú eres una mierda de sensei! ─Seguía enfadada, aunque mucho menos que antes, de manera que los clones de Kakashi la soltaron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo─. ¡No es mi culpa que todo lo que tú haces sea una exageración de lo más ridícula! ¿No te das cuenta de tu propia fuerza?

La reprimenda verbal de Sakura se esfumaba con el viento que soplaba. Literalmente, hubo un momento en que Goten dejó de escucharla, y sólo veía a la molesta pelirrosa moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Su expresión se tornó perdida. Sus ojos negros se ampliaron, y parecían enfocar su atención en un ente abstracto situado en un plano físico diferente. Se dio la vuelta y dejó a Sakura hablando sola, haciéndola enfadar mucho más.

─¡Hey! ¡¿Estás escuchando una palabra de lo que digo, mono idiota?! ─Espetó, al tiempo que estiraba una mano y sujetaba el dogi de Goten por la espalda con intención de retenerlo─. No he terminado contigo.

─Sakura, espera… ─Advirtió Kakashi, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo. Sakura tocó a Goten, mientras éste se llevaba dos dedos a la frente y se teletransportaba junto a ella por accidente quién sabe a dónde.

─¡Desapareció! ─Exclamó un sorprendido Yamato─. ¿Es acaso algo parecido a un jutsu espacio-tiempo?

─Algo así. Es un poco tedioso explicarlo. ─Kakashi suspiró con fastidio. ¿Qué sería lo que sintió Goten? No le gustaba la idea de que Sakura se hubiera ido con él, podía ser peligroso considerando la clase de sujetos con los que trataba el saiyajin.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Un mal presentimiento erizó su piel. No desconfiaba de Goten, en lo absoluto. Sabía que con él, su amiga estaría a salvo. El problema es que algo en su cabeza le decía que el asunto le incumbía, y que fue él quien debió teletransportarse junto al saiyajin. Por alguna razón, Sasuke se le vino a la mente.

* * *

─Ese tipo de Akatsuki te dio muchos problemas, ¿verdad? ─La colmilluda sonrisa de Suigetsu comenzaba a irritar a Sasuke. No podía desaprovechar su oportunidad para hacer burla, y menos para una vez que Uchiha yacía maltrecho en un futón─. ¡Mírate nada más, estás hecho una completa mierda! Y eso que usaste como escudo a la mascota favorita de Orochimaru, aunque técnicamente esa serpiente era un clon del original. Hablando de mascotas, ¡un poco menos de crueldad por los animales no te vendría mal, hombre! Sé que tienes una reputación de psicópata que mantener, pero tampoco es para que exageres.

El equipo Hebi había decidido hospedarse en una pequeña posada ubicada en el País de las Aguas Termales, por lo menos hasta que Sasuke se repusiera lo suficiente de sus heridas de batalla mientras planeaban su próximo movimiento.

─¿Podrías dejar de decir tantas estupideces y servir para algo, pedazo de porquería? ─Karin apretó los puños. Se mordió los dientes. Estaba a punto de lanzársele encima a Suigetsu y callarle la boca a golpes. Su Sasuke estuvo a punto de morir y ese imbécil se reía como si nada.

─¿Servir para algo? Imagino que lo dices por ti, zanahoria. ─El espadachín se encogió de hombros mientras hurgaba uno de sus oídos con el dedo meñique─. Te sientes importante por tu habilidad para sentir el chakra, pero apuesto a que podría aprender a hacerlo mejor que tú si quisiera.

Karin ya se disponía a aplastar la cabeza de Suigetsu de un buen pisotón, cuando Sasuke habló casi por primera vez desde su pelea contra Deidara.

─Al parecer Akatsuki anda tras la pista de un tipo de chakra especial… ─La memoria de Sasuke fue asaltada con la imagen de Naruto desbordado por aquel extraño chakra rojo cuando pelearon en el Valle del Fin. Estaba seguro de que eso es lo que quería Akatsuki─. Debemos conseguir más información, hasta ahora contamos con muy poco. Es posible que la muerte de uno de sus miembros nos coloque en su punto de mira. Tarde o temprano, vendrán hasta nosotros.

─¡Oh, vamos! ¿Lo dices en serio? ─Después de una breve reflexión, Suigetsu esbozó una mueca divertida con su colmillo más grande asomado─. Aunque si se trata de Kisame, no estaría nada mal. Hacerme con Samehada es lo único que me importa, el resto de esos fenómenos pueden jugar contigo si gustan, no es mi problema.

─Qué irónico. El único fenómeno que veo aquí eres tú. ─Los cristales de las gafas de Karin brillaban junto a su victoriosa sonrisa.

─Sí, y este fenómeno al menos tiene una razón para seguir aquí. Por otra parte… ¿Qué es lo que hace una kunoichi de segunda como tú por acá? Digo, aparte de perseguir a Sasuke como una fan sin remedio.

Suigetsu quería reventar a carcajadas por la forma en que el rostro de Karin se coloreaba de la misma tonalidad de su exótico cabello. Adoraba cortar las cosas por la mitad, tanto así, que hasta impedir que se diera algo entre Sasuke y ella le divertía demasiado.

─¡E-eso no es cierto! Yo-yo casualmente debo dirigirme al mismo lugar que ustedes… ─Su voz se convertía en un hilo mientras abordaba los oscuros ojos de Uchiha, y se ponía más nerviosa al notar que no había el menor atisbo de emoción en ellos.

Sasuke siempre detestó la manera irrazonable e infantil en que llamaba la atención de todas las chicas de su aldea. Era irritante, absurdo y vacío. A esta altura de su vida, el recuerdo de aquello se diluía y apenas le importaba, representaba la etapa de su camino ninja en que perdía el tiempo jugando a ser un shinobi, si es que a eso se le podía considerar parte de su camino ninja. Ya no era el mismo, su poder era gigantesco y podía batirse mano a mano con cualquier shinobi del más alto nivel en el mundo, aunque la pelea contra Deidara le dejó un mal sabor de boca, pues él no era ningún tonto, sabía que Akatsuki contaba con otros integrantes más poderosos, empezando por su propio hermano, y consideraba que pese a todos sus progresos, aún había una brecha considerable entre ambos.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos bajo una introspección desmedida. La idea de estar tras la pista de Itachi, le hacía hervir la sangre con un sinfín de sensaciones tan contradictorias como semejantes. A sus oídos apenas llegó un comentario de Jūgo sobre los animales que se atemorizaban al percibir aquel extraño tipo de chakra que parecía ser el centro de atención de la organización criminal de túnicas negras estampadas en nubes rojas.

─¿Lo ves? ─Farfulló Suigetsu, esta vez incapaz de contener las carcajadas─. Te dije que tu habilidad no era la gran cosa. Hasta los retardados animales pueden sentir el chakra, lo que te convierte en la mayor de las retardadas.

Los insultos se acumulaban con la humillación que sintió Karin cuando Suigetsu la puso en evidencia frente a Sasuke, pero esto último terminó por desquiciarla. Sus ojos se tornaron irracionales y blancos, al igual que el hueso de los nudillos que se marcaba a través de la piel de sus empuñadas manos. La boca se le llenó de puntiagudos colmillos que hacían ver pequeños y romos a los de Suigetsu, ahora sí muerto de miedo. Quería molerlo a golpes, y tanta fue su rabia y ofuscación, que por unos segundos perdió el control de su privilegiada habilidad: ya no ocultaba el chakra de ninguno de sus compañeros del equipo Hebi, incluyendo el suyo propio. Todos estaban al descubierto.

─¡MALDITO BASTARDO, AHORA SÍ ME LAS PAGARÁÁÁS!

¡Zip!

¡BROOOOMM!

Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron. Su Sharingan carmesí se activó en el acto. Empuñó su espada que permanecía envainada a su lado, pero en cuanto hizo ademán de levantarse, el dolor de sus castigadas costillas deformó su rostro en una mueca de agonía, y no pudo más que hundirse derrotado entre sus acolchadas sábanas, rabiando por su actual estado. Estaba indefenso.

Y es que la madera de la pared de la habitación saltando hecha trizas, la nube de escombros, los histéricos gritos de furia de Karin, o los desconcertados jadeos de Jūgo y Suigetsu, no fueron los responsables de poner en alerta al perspicaz e ingenioso Uchiha. No. Lo que activó sus instintos de defensa, fue ese efímero y sutil zumbido que nadie más escuchó justo antes de que la pared reventara en pedazos. Ya no estaban solos. Alguien o algo los encontró, y ahora compartía la misma habitación que ellos.

─¡Auuuch!¡Eso me dolió, me dolió mucho!

Escucharon una voz desconocida quejándose por el ataque de Karin. Una silueta alta y oscura tomó forma a través de la nube de polvo que comenzaba a disiparse. Era un hombre que se doblada de dolor sobre sí mismo, sosteniéndose la mejilla donde recibió el impacto de la pelirroja bipolar al aparecer accidentalmente entre ella y Suigetsu.

─¡Goten! ─Gimió Karin, llevándose las manos a la boca, sintiendo que el pecho se le apretaba. No tenía que verlo. ¡Por supuesto que no! La energía más pura y grandiosa que alguna vez captó su privilegiado don, inundó la sala y la arropó a ella misma por completo, y esa energía solo pertenecía a alguien, no tenía la menor duda, jamás podría olvidarlo. Era el ki de Goten.

Cuando el polvo ya no se interponía en la visión de los demás, la piel de Uchiha se erizó con la imagen. Era un joven que rondaba la misma edad que ellos, vestido con un dogi naranja que llevaba por insignia el kanji de Kaiō Sama. Suigetsu y Jūgo parecían más interesados en la peluda cola de mono que crecía en su espalda baja, si bien su cabello en punta, tan ridículamente negro como el de Sasuke, resultaba extraño a primera vista. Sí, por más increíble que sonó, Karin tuvo razón: era Goten.

─¡Y vaya que no tardó en llegar uno de tus amigos fenómenos! ─Dijo Suigetsu, dándole la espalda a Sasuke por estar más concentrado en el inesperado visitante, encarándolo con un sello manual para atacar ante el menor movimiento. Sin embargo, se puso helado con la advertencia de Uchiha.

─Él no es nuestro enemigo. Además, no tiene caso que lo intentes. Podría matarte cien veces antes de que siquiera te enteres de lo que pasó…

Suigetsu quedó petrificado, perplejo. Cayó sentado cuando Karin lo apartó de un empujón, y tal fue su impresión, que permaneció en el piso sin intención de levantarse.

La kunoichi corrió con el propósito de abrazarlo, disculpándose en el trayecto por haberlo golpeado sin querer, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a dos pasos de él y reparó con cuidado en su apariencia. Sin duda era Goten, pero había crecido tanto, que Karin apenas le llegaba al pecho. Se sonrojó cuando admiró su genuina sonrisa, casi perdida en la brillante e insondable negrura de sus ojos.

Sasuke se distrajo unos segundos en el tenue ki blanco con retazos de añil que rodeaba al saiyajin. Empezó a sudar, abrumado por el nuevo poder de su antiguo compañero de equipo. No lo podía creer, ¡tenía un poder inconmensurable! Apagó su Sharingan, irritado con la revelación, e irónicamente, se irritó aún más después de desactivarlo y sentirse abordado por una insistente mirada.

─Sa-Sasuke… ─Musitó Sakura, pálida y temblorosa con la visión del maltratado Uchiha acostado en el futón sobre el tatami. Instintivamente caminó hacia él, pero se paralizó con su mirada gélida y afilada, desprovista de todo sentimiento o empatía, impasible ante la presencia de Haruno que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas: ése no era su Sasuke, no quedaba nada de aquel solitario y callado chico que asistía con ella a la academia, y tal cosa la destrozó.

─Karin, te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo. No pude sentir tu presencia hasta ahora. ¿En dónde estabas? ─Goten cortó con su ingenuidad la densa tela de sentimientos encontrados que enrarecía al ambiente.

─¿En dónde estuve? ─La kunoichi sacudió la cabeza con rabia, recordando lo desalentada que se sintió porque Goten jamás fue por ella a casa de Inari. Tuvo que volver con Orochimaru para evitar que la humilde familia que la acogió resultase lastimada. Sin embargo, el castigo que recibió fue brutal, y el Sannin nunca le perdonó del todo que decidiera no traerle a Goten para obtener su material genético─. ¡Soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta! ¿Dónde estuviste, idiota? ¡Yo confié en ti, creí que vendrías a buscarme! ¡Dijiste que no me pasaría nada y que en Konoha nadie podría dañarme!

Mientras gritaba, golpeaba el pecho del saiyajin. Se estaba desahogando de toda la frustración que acumuló por años. Si no lo hacía, sentía que estallaría como un globo. Comenzó a llorar sin consuelo; sus puños se hacían cada vez más débiles, y terminó por abrazar a Goten para ahogar sus sollozos y secarse las mejillas con el dogi naranja.

Suigetsu veía la escena con desconcierto, alternando la mirada entre la pareja y la chica pelirrosa que no dejaba de observar a Sasuke con una expresión de dolor infinito, como si tuvieran el pasado en común más duro, apasionado y tormentoso.

─Vaya, vaya, así que todo este alboroto no es más que un conflicto entre parejas. ─Se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con reprobación y soltando una exhalación con forma de honguito─. Oye tú, chico mono, lamento desilusionarte, pero tu novia se la ha pasado insinuándosele a Sasuke todo este tiempo, así que deberías olvidarte de ella y marcharte por donde viniste, que sinceramente no sé qué mierda hiciste para aparecer así nada más. De todas maneras, no vale la pena desvivirse por esa zanahoria. Con respecto a ti, ─estrechó la mirada sobre Sakura─, pierdes tu tiempo babeando por el Uchiha sin camisa. A éste no le importa más nada que no sea su venganza. ─Comenzó a sonreír con su característica boca abarrotada de dientes─. Aunque si buscas emociones fuertes, aquí estoy yo. Eso sí, no te vayas a enamorar, es más fácil enloquecer por mí de lo que tú crees…

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Suigetsu al notar que nadie prestó atención a sus chistecitos. No esperaba que se partieran de risa, pero ganarse algún reproche habría sido más que suficiente para sentirse realizado.

Karin se avergonzó cuando Goten la tomó por los hombros, la separó y desnudó uno de sus delgados brazos al subirle la manga de su chaqueta lavanda hasta el codo.

La afilada mirada del saiyajin encontró sosiego al comprobar que las cicatrices de su amiga eran viejas, que no estaba maltratada y amoreteada como la última vez. No se veía sucia ni harapienta, y sus gafas lucían en perfectas condiciones. Seguía un poco flaca para su gusto, aunque eso se debía a su condición errante en el mundo shinobi.

─Me alegra que estés bien. ─La pelirroja quedó perpleja, no sólo por las palabras de Goten, sino también por cómo la detalló de pies a cabeza para ver si estaba herida─. Lo siento mucho, todo es mi culpa. Regresé por ti, te busqué por todas partes, aunque por desgracia fue demasiado tarde. ─Sin previo aviso, sujetó la pequeña mano de la sonrojada kunoichi─. Y bien, ¿nos vamos?

Karin no lo podía creer. Era irreal. De un momento a otro, Goten estaba allí, ofreciéndole de nuevo la ayuda que, en secreto, siempre imploró desde lo más profundo de su ser. Siempre hizo lo necesario para mantenerse con vida, fuera correcto o no, manteniéndose en la imperecedera búsqueda de la seguridad, de permanecer en una pieza y poco más. Pero la pesada y oscura mirada de Uchiha en su espalda, la hacía tambalearse en la duda.

─Eso no será posible. ─Dijo Sasuke, sin variar un ápice su inexpresivo semblante─. Ella viaja con nosotros, necesita llegar al mismo lugar al que nos dirigimos. Además, requiero de sus habilidades para completar mi cometido.

─Creo que eso debe decidirlo ella. ─La expresión de Goten se endureció. El chakra de Sasuke desprendía una cantidad de energía negativa terrible. No entendía cómo Karin podía andar con él, temía que resultara lastimada… o mucho peor. Un chakra de tal naturaleza no prometía nada bueno.

─Lo-lo siento, Goten, debo permanecer con mi equipo… ─No exenta de duda, Karin le soltó la mano, retrocedió unos pasos y se abrazó a sí misma. En el fondo sabía que estaba tomando la decisión más peligrosa, pero igual lo hizo.

─¿Estás segura? Yo puedo…

─No lo hagas más difícil, por favor. ─La pelirroja desvió el rostro. No podía ver a Goten a los ojos─. Las personas cambian, ¿sabes? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no soy la misma. Te-te necesité antes… no ahora…

─Karin, eso no es cierto. Lo dices porque…

─¡Vete ya! ─Gritó, debatiéndose entre la rabia y el dolor. Goten no mentía, realmente se preocupó por ella y trabajó mucho por encontrarla, lo sabía por su capacidad para discernir entre la verdad y la mentira. El problema es que había hecho tantas cosas malas en su época como carcelera de Orochimaru, que se sentía indigna de recibir la ayuda de Goten, cuya energía mantenía intacta su cálida nobleza de niño.

─De acuerdo… ─Trató de disimular, pero la desilusión en su rostro era palpable─. Sakura, creo que debemos irnos.

La pelirrosa no se movió un milímetro de su lugar, todavía con los ojos clavados en Uchiha. Estaba conmocionada, en shock. No sabía qué hacer, decir o sentir, porque todo era demasiado repentino y doloroso para ella. Hace un minuto estaba entrenando en compañía de Naruto y Kakashi en konoha, y, ahora, estaba frente a su Sasuke, quién sabe en qué país o escondrijo.

─Sa-Sasuke, debes volver… ─Gimió con una lastimera expresión. Se desesperó cuando no vio la más mínima intención por su parte de tomar consejo─. Naruto y yo te necesitamos. Debes volver─. De nuevo, no había nada en sus ojos, vacíos, inescrutables. Iba a enloquecer. Su terrible indiferencia era igual a la de aquella noche, hace tres años, cuando le confesó su amor y le imploró con toda su alma que no abandonara Konoha─. Escúchame, Sasuke, debes volver. Si es que todavía significo algo para ti, por favor, ven conmigo… ─Su voz era como un hilo, demasiado débil, casi inaudible.

El problema es que nunca significó nada para Uchiha, al menos desde el punto de vista amoroso. Para él, otra fanática más que sólo vio su atractivo físico y popularidad ganada a pulso por sus increíbles habilidades en la academia, sin saber realmente quién era, lo que sentía o por lo que había pasado, sin comprender su soledad. Sasuke era como la moda entre las chicas.

Sin comprender muy bien la situación, Karin sintió pena por la kunoichi de Konoha. Se notaba a leguas que sufría un infierno con el asunto de Sasuke.

─¡Si no te levantas y vienes conmigo, te llevaré a la fuerza! ─Sakura comenzó a pensar en mil y un locuras. Pensó en Naruto y su alegría de ver nuevamente a su gran amigo en casa, pensó en Kakashi sensei, pensó en Ino, pensó en todos. Pensó en que estando herido y postrado como estaba, podía dominarlo con su fuerza y llevárselo a rastras, y por eso corrió en su dirección, derramando lágrimas brillantes al tiempo que soltaba un chillido lamentable─. ¡SASUKEEEEE!

Se frenó en seco. Sintió un calor terrible cercenar sus entrañas, un dolor punzante desgarrando su pequeño abdomen, un trinar de mil aves reventarle los tímpanos sin clemencia. La pobre pelirrosa empezó a vomitar sangre espesa y oscura, aferrándose con sus manos, como a la vida, a lo que tenía más cerca: el fuerte antebrazo de Sasuke traspasando su estómago con el mortal Chidori.

Y tanto dolor físico no pudo sobreponerse a la espeluznante mirada de ojos rojos con que Uchiha la asesinaba en alma: un sangriento Sharingan de tres aspas, crudo, despiadado, letal.

─Sa-Sasuke… ─Sus pequeñas manos, embarradas por completo en su propia sangre, se resbalaban del antebrazo de Uchiha. Con un golpe seco, pegaba la cabeza contra la madera del tatami. La luz abandonó sus preciosos ojos verdes. Sakura quedó inconsciente, víctima del genjutsu de Sasuke que ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de revolver sus sábanas.

Goten lo miró con desprecio. No podía creer que tratara a Sakura como a la peor alimaña del mundo, siendo que se conocían desde niños y fueron miembros del mismo equipo junto a Naruto. Se acercó a su amiga, la cargó en brazos con suma delicadeza y luego la puso sobre su hombro.

─¿Sólo has venido por Karin? ─Preguntó, levantando una ceja oscura con desdén. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo de Goten.

─Así es.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada. Una parte de su conciencia le gritaba reconsiderar su decisión, pero otra parte le decía que las cosas debían seguir como estaban, que ése era su destino.

─¿No piensas llevarme a Konoha por la fuerza?

─Eso es algo que corresponde a Naruto y Sakura.

Sasuke dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto era demasiado terco, Sakura no tenía nada que hacer allí, y Goten seguía siendo el mismo iluso de siempre pese a su poder. ¿Preocupado por Karin? ¡Por favor!

─Dos días. ─El ceño de Sasuke se frunció con el anuncio del saiyajin─. En dos días, Sakura será más fuerte que tú. La próxima vez que se encuentren, las cosas no serán igual.

El mismo zumbido de antes se repitió cuando Goten posó dos dedos sobre su frente y desapareció junto con Sakura en medio de la nada, tal y como habían llegado.

─¡Ufff! Para qué leer novelas si con ustedes el drama basta y sobra. ─Suigetsu se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta sentarse en el tatami. En sólo dos minutos pasó de todo. Por mucha integridad que pretendiese, quedó impresionado por la habilidad del chico mono. Hasta Sasuke parecía tenerle mucho respeto, ¡el jodido Sasuke!

─Creo que lo mejor es que descanses un poco… ─Jūgo no terminaba de digerir lo sucedido. Se limitó a observar la extenuada cara de su líder, cuya última reserva de chakra se fue en el genjutsu que aplicó a Sakura.

Los miembros del equipo Hebi fueron abandonando la habitación para dejar que Sasuke durmiera.

─Karin… ─La pelirroja se detuvo cuando ya estaba por cerrar la puerta corrediza─. Ni se te ocurra volver a dejar al descubierto nuestros chakras.

─¡Eso fue un pequeño descuido, no volverá a pasar, jajaja! ─Paró de reír, estremecida con los ojos negros de Uchiha que, por alguna razón, imprimían más miedo que el mismísimo Sharingan activado. No estaba jugando.

─Un pequeño descuido. Que no se repita.

* * *

Con la mañana libre y sin nada que hacer, Trunks se fue a practicar algunos movimientos al campo de entrenamiento. Nada complicado, sólo tirar golpes al aire y perfeccionar algunas posturas.

Siguió el consejo de su sensei, y a primera hora se enrumbó a la Torre Hokage para pedir algún trabajo. Tuvo que esperar casi una hora por Tsunade. Shizune le explicó que la Sannin se encontraba despidiendo a un pelotón entero de ninjas que partían a una importante misión, y casi mete la pata al decir que entre los shinobis participantes estaban Asuma y sus alumnos.

La espera se hizo incómoda. Trunks podría ser despistado y falto de experiencia en lo que a relaciones de pareja se refería, pero eso no quitaba que la insistente mirada de Shizune sobre él, pasara inadvertida.

Tsunade se alarmó cuando volvió y lo encontró en la sala de espera, pensando que se había enterado de la misión de Akatsuki en la que participaban sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. La rubia soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto supo el motivo de su visita, y se encargó de asignarle cuanta misión clase D encontró entre los papeles de su desordenado escritorio.

El problema es que cada cinco minutos el saiyajin volvía por otra misión. Ya no había gatos o perros extraviados que encontrar, cercas que pintar, ni basura que recoger en algún río o parque. Y lo peor es que Trunks, pese a saber que todo era una nimiedad, se dirigía a la Hokage con sumo y genuino respeto, y Shizune se impresionaba de su actitud por tratarse de un chico tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo humilde y cortés. Sí que había cambiado, ya no era ese mocoso contestón y arrogante.

─Creo que no tengo nada más para ti. ─Dijo Tsunade, haciéndole entrega de un saco con monedas por las quince misiones completadas esa mañana. Eso sí, el rango de cada encargo era tan bajo, que la suma total de dinero seguía siendo una mierda─. Si gustas, puedes ir a algún campo de entrenamiento disponible y practicar un poco. Supongo que aún entrenas con frecuencia.

Gracias a Trunks, las misiones clase D se acabaron, y Konohamaru lloraba de alegría cuando, a los pocos minutos, entraba a la oficina con su equipo y la Sannin no tenía más opción que asignarle su primera misión clase C.

Y así fue como a media mañana, el hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajins fue a parar al campo de entrenamiento del equipo Gai, quien por cierto llegaba junto a sus alumnos luego de una extenuante jornada matutina a las afueras de Konoha. Todavía su equipo era el más madrugador, y a plenas diez de la mañana ya habían hecho el equivalente a todo un día de entrenamiento.

El incansable Lee insistió en un combate de calentamiento para chocar algunos puños y patadas y de paso agilizar sus reflejos, cosa a la que Trunks no pudo negarse.

─¡Así se hace, Lee! ¡Cuidado con los pies! ¡Recuerda mover la cadera cuando golpeas! ¡No te distraigas!

Neji negó con reprobación. Lo que hacía el jounin cejudo era confundir y distraer al pobre Lee con los inútiles consejos que profería, cada uno más básico e innecesario que el anterior.

Entre la emoción de la batalla y las ansias por participar, Gai empezó a acercarse pasito a pasito y terminó metiéndose en la pelea sin avisar, haciendo equipo con su alumno sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo.

─¡Muéstrale de qué se trata el fuego de la juventuuuud! ─Gritaba Gai, atacando como loco luego de haberse quitado su equipamiento ultrapesado de entrenamiento.

─¡Sí, Gai sensei, lo intento con todo mi ser! ─Replicaba Lee, envuelto en un verdadero remolino verde de puños y patadas junto al jounin.

Trunks retrocedía y saltaba de un lado a otro, bloqueando con sus antebrazos y manos cada uno de los enérgicos ataques de las Bestias Verdes de Konoha. Los golpes casi tronaban de lo poderosos que eran. Los árboles vibraban y las hojas caían despavoridas como en otoño. Las piedrecitas tiradas a los pies de Neji y Tenten, saltaban como si hubiera un pequeño temblor limitado al campo de entrenamiento.

A Neji le extrañó que su compañera de equipo prestara tanta atención al combate, pues a ella solían exasperarle un poco esas conductas ridículas por parte de su sensei y Lee, pero lo que Hyuga no entendía como hombre que era, es que Tenten estaba pendiente de cada movimiento del saiyajin, admirando cómo sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que estiraba los brazos para contraatacar o cubrirse.

─ _Trunks se puso muy guapo… ─_ Pensó la maestra de armas, levemente ruborizada. Cuando el saiyajin se quitó la chaqueta de la Corporación Cápsula antes de comenzar el enfrentamiento, quedó boquiabierta, incapaz de creer que pudiera haber construido semejante físico.

La kunoichi pensó que todo era una broma de buen gusto cuando el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a caer un verdadero diluvio. En otra oportunidad se habría quejado, pero ahora lo único que le importaba, era la pequeña camiseta negra de Trunks empapada y pegada contra su definido torso de guerrero saiyajin.

─Deberíamos marcharnos. ─Sugirió Neji, casi preocupado por la manera en que los enormes ojos de la castaña se mantenían fijos en la pelea sin pestañar─. No tiene gracia mojarnos si no hay tan siquiera una razón para ello. Perdemos nuestro tiempo con este combate sin sentido.

─Es-espera, un poco más… ─Balbuceaba la kunoichi, todavía sin pestañar.

¡PAAAAMMM!

Lee y Gai lanzaron un potente golpe al mismo tiempo, y Trunks se mantenía sujetando con cada mano el tembloroso puño de ambos sin ceder terreno… hasta que por alguna inexplicable razón, sus poderosas piernas quedaron sin fuerzas y salió empujado a varios metros de distancia por el impulso de las Bestias Verdes de Konoha.

Todos quedaron impresionados por la forma en que el cuerpo de Trunks salió disparado, revolcándose sobre el lodo hasta chocar la espalda contra el árbol más cercano, casi partiendo el tronco a la mitad.

─¡Te lo dije, Lee! ─Celebraba Gai, sonriendo con su pulgar en alto, aunque jadeando un poco porque estaba agotado─. ¡Te dije que el fuego de la juventud no podía ser derrotado!

Su alumno no respondió. Se mantuvo observando a Trunks, incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado. Sabía que ese ataque no significaba nada para él.

─Trunks… ─Lee quiso acercarse… pero se congeló cuando el saiyajin se puso de pie y vio la expresión de rabia inconmensurable que deformaba su rostro.

¡Flash!

Se convirtió en Super Saiyajin con una violencia tal, que los mandó a todos a volar al expulsar su enorme ki de golpe.

Lee y Gai fueron los más afectados, y terminaron cayendo sobre Tenten y Neji respectivamente, sin que estos pudieran evitarlo. Todo fue demasiado violento y explosivo, demasiado repentino, tanto como la forma en que Trunks voló a los cielos en forma de un destello dorado y desapareció de Konoha sin decir nada al respecto. Un mal presentimiento embargó a los ninjas desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Y es que a muchos kilómetros de allí, en la frontera del País del Fuego, Asuma Sarutobi moría bajo un cielo espantoso y nublado, desangrándose sobre el tejado de concreto de un derruido edificio abandonado en un pueblo fantasma.

Izumo y Kotetsu mantenían la distancia, permitiendo que los queridos alumnos de Asuma se arrodillaran sobre él y lo acompañaran en su último aliento de vida.

Ino sentía que el pecho se le partía a la mitad. En cuanto posó sus manos sobre el cercenado abdomen de su sensei y activó su ninjutsu médico, supo que la cosa era gravísima: tenía muchos órganos vitales completamente reventados. La hemorragia interna era brutal.

Chōji no paraba de llorar. El más grande y fornido de los jóvenes presentes, parecía un niño frágil y desamparado, gimoteando sin consuelo sobre el destrozado cuerpo de aquel que una vez fue un imponente shinobi de casi dos metros de estatura, y que ahora no era más que una trémula pulpa ensangrentada, con la mitad del cuerpo chamuscado y la piel hecha girones, cubierta de ampollas por las severas quemaduras de las que fue víctima.

Shikamaru estaba en shock. Su brillante mente colapsó. No había plan, táctica o estrategia que valiera para salvar a su sensei, para apartarlo de las terribles garras de la muerte que se hacían con él con perentoria y terrible obstinación. Comenzó a temblar, fruto de la desesperación. Sus pupilas se hicieron tan diminutas como cabezas de alfileres.

─Ino, Chōji, Shikamaru… tengo una última cosa que decirles…

─¡Por favor, sensei, no hable más! ─Chilló Akimichi─. ¡Debe guardar fuerzas!

─¡Chōji! ─Bramó Shikamaru. Hizo una pausa, digiriendo lo que estaba a punto de decir─. Éstas son las últimas palabras de Asuma sensei. Escuchémoslas…

La mirada del jounin había perdido su luz. Tosió un poco de sangre negra antes de comenzar.

─Ino, eres tenaz, digna de confiar y responsable… pero Chōji y Shikamaru, son unos holgazanes totales. Mantenlos a raya…

─¡Sí! ─Gimió con voz débil, derramando sus primeras y silenciosas lágrimas.

─Y no dejes que Sakura te gane… ni en el ninjutsu ni en el amor…

Su entereza se quebró. Asintió como pudo, pues ya no tenía voz. Chillidos de dolor brotaban de su garganta. Ino estaba destrozaba.

─Chōji, tú eres un hombre amable que se preocupa por sus compañeros. Por eso es que… te convertirás en un shinobi más poderoso que ningún otro. Sólo debes tener más confianza en ti mismo…

─Sí… ─Contestó en un jadeo, secando con su antebrazo las gruesas lágrimas que escurrían por sus regordetas mejillas.

─Y… tal vez ponte un poco a dieta… lo digo por tu salud…

─¡E-eso será mu-muy difícil, pe-pero haré mi-mi mejor esfuerzo, se-sensei…!

Asuma sonrió como pudo. Estaba satisfecho por la manera en que habían crecido sus alumnos, y recordó cuando eran unos simples genins en los que jamás habría depositado sus esperanzas. El tragón, el holgazán y la malcriada. Por último, giró la cabeza en dirección a su alumno restante.

─ Y Shikamaru… eres muy inteligente… y tienes un gran sentido de justicia como shinobi. Definitivamente podrías convertirte en Hokage. Pero… eres muy perezoso… probablemente lo odiarías y dirías que es algo muy problemático. ─Calló unos segundos, pensando en que jamás pudo ganarle una partida de shōgi a su pupilo─. Ah, sí, ¿recuerdas nuestra charla sobre el Rey?

Los ojos de Shikamaru se ampliaron. No entendía por qué su sensei salía con eso en un momento así.

─Ven, acércate. Te diré quién es el Rey…

No exento de duda, Nara se aproximó con cautela. Acercó su oído para que pudiera susurrárselo, y cuando escuchó de su boca que el Rey eran todos los niños y las personas que vivían en Konoha, comenzó a caer sobre ellos un inclemente y gélido diluvio que les hizo sentirse más miserables y desamparados que nunca.

Shikamaru no lo podía creer. Con dedos temblorosos, miró a su sensei con inefable tristeza y le encendió como pudo el último de sus cigarrillos, sin importarle por primera vez lo que el molesto humo pudiera ocasionarle.

El jounin inhaló profundo dos veces. Sus labios cianóticos apenas podían sostener el pesadísimo cigarrillo entre ellos. De repente, lo soltó, y todos pensaron por su mirada extraviada que al fin había muerto.

─¡SENSEIIII! ─Ino soltó un grito desgarrador, incapaz de contenerse ante tan lamentable suceso… pero la voz de Sarutobi, volvió a sonar.

─Llegas tarde… para ser alguien tan rápido…

Todos voltearon. Contuvieron la respiración cuando vieron a Trunks a pocos metros de ellos sobre el tejado, convertido en el legendario guerrero dorado, con los músculos hinchados y la mitad de su rostro oculto tras una sombra que no dejaba entrever sus temibles rasgos de ira.

─Trunks… supongo que he sido el peor sensei que has tenido, ¿no es así? Jamás te enseñé una técnica, jamás te enseñé una sola cosa… ─Rió como pudo. Se detuvo cuando sintió que la garganta le quemaba y empezó a toser sangre otra vez─. Cuando te conocí eras terco, indisciplinado… e increíblemente poderoso, más de lo que mi imaginación jamás habría podido concebir. Una combinación fatal… y no pude estar más equivocado al respecto. ─Asuma perdió la visión. Supo que se le acababa el tiempo─. Sólo te diré una última cosa: no lastimes a Ino de nuevo. Si vas a marcharte, procura despedirte como debe ser… o vendré desde el más allá y te las verás conmigo…

Su pecho se elevó una última vez, y no lo hizo más. Ino y Chōji se echaron a llorar sobre el cuerpo sin vida de aquel que había sido más un padre que un maestro. Shikamaru caminó hasta el borde de la azotea y se quejó con rabia del humo del cigarrillo que le irritaba los ojos, pues lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Los demás chunins presentes cubrieron el cuerpo de Asuma y lo prepararon para el transporte de regreso a la aldea, no sin antes mostrar sus respetos a quien vivió y murió como un verdadero shinobi.

Derrotados bajo las pesadas y álgidas gotas de lluvia que les calaban hasta los huesos, los ninjas levantaron el cuerpo e iniciaron su desalentador y eterno viaje de regreso. Sólo Trunks permaneció en el mismo lugar, sin moverse un centímetro, como si Asuma continuara hablando frente a él.

Ino quiso acercársele, pero Shikamaru la sujetó con rudeza por su delgada muñeca y negó con gesto grave. Sólo él se dio cuenta de la sangre que goteaba de las empuñadas manos del saiyajin. No era buena idea hablarle por el momento.

─Debemos irnos. ─Su voz sonó casi lúgubre. Ino tragó con dificultad, sin la menor intención de contradecir a su amigo─. Puede ser peligroso… ─Y con la velocidad y sigilo que les caracterizaba, los ninjas saltaron del tejado e iniciaron su recorrido hasta Konoha.

Los hombros de Trunks ascendían convulsos entre cada respiración. Las venas de sus brazos estaban tan hinchadas, que en el cualquier momento iban a estallar. La sangre no paraba de gotear de sus puños. Diminutos relámpagos surcaban su musculoso cuerpo y estallaban como el crepitar del fuego. Su fiera mirada continuaba clavada en el charco de sangre seca sobre el concreto.

─ _Supongo que he sido el peor sensei que has tenido, ¿no es así?_

No se sacaba la maldita frase de la cabeza. Cuando era niño, durante los exámenes chunins, se molestó con el Hokage cuando anunció que quería sacarlos de sus respectivos equipos por ser muy peligrosos, y mucho más cuando Asuma dijo estar de acuerdo al respecto.

─ _Eres el peor sensei que he tenido…_ ─Le dijo aquella vez al hombre que en su estadía en el mundo shinobi, había sido su padre.

Allí fue que la mente de Trunks se desconectó, y el momento que tuvo lugar a continuación, quedó fuera de su memoria, jamás ocurrió para él, porque perdió toda razón de ser. Perdió por completo el control… y desgarró el cielo con un grito terrible.

El diluvio se hizo mundial, porque la Tierra lloraba aterrorizaba, sabedora de lo que estaba por venir, implorando al poderoso guerrero que se contuviera o resultaría destruida cuan frágil era. Porque el ki de Trunks estalló sin mesura, como nunca antes lo había hecho. El edificio en que estaba parado explotó en escombros en un instante. Un escudo de energía dorado y de aspecto eléctrico rodeó su ser, y empezó a levitar y expulsar energía como si no tuviera límite.

Y el planeta Tierra entero comenzó a temblar, porque las fallas tectónicas rozaban y reventaban entre sí, vomitando columnas inmensas de incandescente lava entre sus maltrechas grietas, sacudiendo la miserable existencia de cuanto posaba sus pies sobre el diminuto mundo de los humanos. Se hizo de noche en cada punto del globo terráqueo, aun donde el sol brillaba con mayor intensidad, y el resto de los planetas del sistema solar se vieron eclipsados en su superficie con una insondable negrura, mientras Trunks se convertía en Super Saiyajin fase tres, sin cuidado ni atrición de que el mismísimo Hakaishin del noveno universo se enterara de su existencia, o en su defecto, cualquier otro horripilante monstruo venido desde la galaxia más lejana.

Shikamaru y el pequeño escuadrón de shinobis tuvo que detenerse, pues todo temblaba demasiado y apenas podían saltar por los árboles. Se vieron obligados a aterrizar en tierra firme cuando los troncos comenzaron a reventar uno por uno, quedando estupefactos ante la visión de los imponentes y enormes árboles estallando como copas de cristal por la presión del ki de Trunks.

Los océanos enteros se sacudían. Titánicas olas de indescriptible tamaño se alzaban en altamar, trayendo consigo a los monstruos marinos más inmensos y legendarios jamás vistos en el mundo shinobi como si se tratasen de diminutos pececitos, arrastrándolos por decenas de kilómetros hasta que las olas reventaban contra las montañas y costas de las naciones que abrían sus fronteras al mar. En Kirigakure pensaron que serían devorados por el océano, y rogaban con todas sus fuerzas que los gigantescos picos rocosos que rodeaban y protegían la aldea, soportasen la acometida del colérico y espumoso mar.

En el País de la Tierra, las montañas se partían a la mitad, otras se agrietaban, y empezaban a desprenderse en peñascos de muchas toneladas junto a edificios y estructuras, haciendo huir a los aldeanos de Iwagakure para evitar ser aplastados. Ōnoki alzó vuelo para identificar desde las alturas al responsable de la hecatombe mundial, y supo que el causante estaba demasiado lejos a juzgar por el diminuto punto de luz dorado que se avistaba en el horizonte; pero que en realidad se situaba a miles de kilómetros en dirección al País del Fuego.

─Ya veo… ─Sonrió con gesto tenso, sudando frío al comprender lo que pasaba─. Los saiyajins han vuelto…

Pero el Raikage no reaccionó tan sumiso. Se asomó a su balcón con los ojos inyectados en sangre, los músculos abultados, y su potente y electrificado chakra rodeando su enorme cuerpo al igual que el ki de un Super Saiyajin, rugiendo para igualar en fiereza a los relámpagos que cuarteaban el cielo, maldiciendo en su interior a Konoha y el panorama que estaba por venírsele de nuevo al mundo shinobi.

─¿Sientes eso, Nail? ─Preguntó el inmenso patriarca a su hijo de casi tres metros de estatura.

El Namekusei de clase guerrera permaneció recostado contra la pared de brazos cruzados, en silencio, de ojos cerrados y cabeza a gachas. Imposible ignorar semejante poder que podía percibirse a lo largo y ancho de todo el noveno universo.

─Es el mismo ki que peleó contra ese demonio, hace tres años. ¡Cómo ha crecido, es tan poderoso como tú! ─No obstante, la estertorosa respiración del anciano marcaba su preocupación. La energía no tenía un ápice de maldad, pero su creciente descontrol desbordaba una sensación intrínseca de desesperación─. Pobre creatura. Ha de estar sintiendo mucho dolor…

Sí, el ki de Trunks podía sentirse en todo el noveno universo, y eso incluía su plano espiritual, tan vasto como el mismísimo universo físico. En lo más recóndito y alejado del cosmos, un ser supremo se atemorizaba y rabiaba por el poder de ese mortal, y un escalofrío muy humano sacudía su cuerpo de Dios, pues se trataba de una escoria saiyajin. Poco le importaba que procediese de otro universo, que no portara la salvaje y cruenta naturaleza de su fallida creación exterminada hace millones de años: su resentimiento al respecto se mantenía intacto, y para más colmo, ese mono bruto y desalmado se juntaba con los impíos humanos, herederos del pecado de la fruta con que renegaron de su sagrado don y prefirieron desarrollar la fuerza en virtud de erigir una cultura de violencia, en lugar de honrar a los dioses con el magnánimo significado de una verdadera batalla. Moriría de indignación si supiera que Goten participó en el Torneo de las Artes marciales del Otro Mundo, y que inclusive, agració con sus habilidades al Dai Kaiō-sama.

Pero el peor de los escenarios se perfilaba en un inerte palacio ubicado en el interior de una nebulosa ocre. En sus oscuros, intrincados y estériles pasillos, surgía una luz verde y sapiente de la cabeza de un bastón, y una entidad guardiana descubría la identidad del responsable de tanto alboroto. Jamás pensó que existiera otro ser tan fuerte en los dominios de su amo. Quizás se interesaría en conocerle cuando su larguísimo sueño llegara a su fin.

La lluvia se agotó en la Tierra, como si ésta se secase de tanto llanto. El campo gravitacional del planeta azul se desestabilizaba, ya que a medida que Trunks elevaba su inconmensurable ki, su masa se incrementaba a un punto ridículo, y empezaba a atraer todo lo que le rodeaba cual poderosísimo imán: árboles, rocas y escombros de los edificios destruidos, chocaban y se vaporizaban contra el campo de fuerza eléctrico que le rodeaba, cada vez más grande. De continuar así, terminaría consumiendo todo lo que componía a la Tierra, como un pequeño agujero negro, hasta que el núcleo se desestabilizara y el planeta explotara sin remedio.

─De-debo regresar… ─Tartamudeó Ino, llena de pánico por la incertidumbre de no saber con qué se iba a encontrar.

No importó cuánto gritaron Shikamaru y Chōji, no pudieron detenerla, ni siquiera cuando empezaron a perseguirla y quedaron atónitos con lo rápido que corría.

─Maldición, Ino, ─masculló Shikamaru, luchando por no perder el equilibrio y caer mientras corría─, espero que sepas lo que haces…

Mucho antes de llegar a lugar de los hechos, se les hizo un nudo en la garganta. La geografía de la zona estaba totalmente cambiada, parecía un yermo estéril y penoso en comparación al frondoso bosque verde que fue hace apenas minutos. No sólo era la destrucción colateral del violento ki del saiyajin, sino que los árboles se arrancaban de raíz y eran atraídos por el salvaje magnetismo que creaba su campo energético. La escena era inaudita; quedaron pálidos cuando llegaron y tuvieron frente a sus desdichados ojos el apocalíptico evento que, lejos de mejorar, empeoraba.

Porque el ki de Trunks creó una presión tan inmensa en el entorno, que el tejido espacio-tiempo empezó a deformarse, luego a agrietarse, y después a romperse, y múltiples dimensiones con aspecto verde brillante se abrían en el cielo, amenazando con colapsar no sólo al planeta, sino a los sistemas solares circundantes de esa galaxia.

─Esto es terrible… ─Shikamaru sabía lo que estaba pasando. No lo podía creer, pues no se trataba de un Kekkei Genkai, un jutsu espacio-tiempo, una técnica especial desarrollada con el propósito exclusivo de abrir dimensiones. No. Era puro poder bruto y duro lo que curvaba la realidad perceptible frente a ellos, afectando poco a poco los diferentes planos, físicos y abstractos, más allá de la tercera, cuarta, quinta dimensión… y las que había.

Centellas de color azul y magenta emergían de los pequeños portales verdes que se acrecentaban en las nubes como espejos luminosos de la muerte. Era todo tan impresionante, que Shikamaru y Chōji dejaron de poner resistencia, impactados con el ridículo y hermoso fenómeno de colores que tenían el infortunio de contemplar. Ambos esperaban su inevitable muerte, ya fuera consumidos por la energía de Trunks que todo lo devoraba, o en el momento en que la Tierra no lo soportara más y explotase sin remedio… hasta que una delgada y adolorida voz, fue la única capaz de sacarlos de su funesta introspección.

─¡Trunks, tienes que parar! ─Chillaba Ino, llorando a cántaros, mucho más cerca que sus compañeros del vórtice de muerte que podía eliminarla sin dejar rastro de ella en un instante. Porque ella no veía toda la ominosa destrucción que se les encimaba, no veía el inminente exterminio que tanteaba con borrarlos de la existencia. Ella sólo se atemorizaba por su saiyajin, afligida por verlo en tal estado de locura y dolor.

Con sus vidriosos ojos azules, admiró la deformada mueca de rabia en el rostro de su amigo, los impresionantes y brutos rasgos del Super Saiyajin fase tres, y su imponente musculatura corporal y superciliar hipertrofiada. Su cabello dorado era enorme, voluminoso, casi tanto como su cuerpo entero: Trunks estaba doblado sobre sí mismo y el cabello le llegaba al talón de sus botas.

Y entre todo ese arrebato de ira ciega y descontrol, Ino fue la única que vio en los blancos e irracionales ojos de uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, brotar sendas lágrimas de sufrimiento. La kunoichi cayó de bruces, ya sin fuerzas para sostenerse por sí misma.

─¡Debes detenerteeeeee! ─Apelando al aplomo que le restaba, soltó un último alarido desgarrador─. ¡Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo, Trunks! ¡Éste no eres tú! ¡Éste no es el bondadoso chico que conozco! ¡Ésta no es la persona a la que Asuma sensei se refería! ¡Por favor, detente, que me das mucho miedo!

Y comenzó a llorar como si Asuma muriera frente a ella por segunda vez, con la frente enterrada en el suelo y las lágrimas abriéndole surcos en sus sucias y polvorientas mejillas. Sus chillidos de angustia perforaron los tímpanos del saiyajin, haciéndole recuperar la cordura, haciéndole volver a su estado base, haciendo que la Tierra entera pudiera respirar otra vez, apagándose el estruendoso escándalo en un incómodo mutismo subsecuente a la mayor de las calamidades.

Trunks aterrizó en cuatro patas, lamentándose del final de su sensei con gritos de cólera. No paraba de maldecir y golpear con sus puños el suelo, partiéndolo como si fuera de vidrio y creando un temblor que tumbó a sus tres compañeros de equipo. Shikamaru y Chōji quedaron petrificados en su lugar, sentado uno al lado del otro, todavía sin habla por la locura que habían tenido la desgracia de presenciar. "¿Cómo es posible que exista semejante poder?", fue lo que ambos pensaron al unísono, repitiendo la idea en sus cabezas una y otra vez. Sólo reaccionaron al escuchar que las blasfemias del saiyajin se transformaban en gemidos, e Ino gateaba desesperada a su encuentro y se fundía con él en un abrazo.

─Estoy aquí, tranquilízate. ─Lo rodeó con sus delicados brazos, conmovida por la manera en que un ser tan poderoso como él, buscaba refugio en su pecho y rompía a llorar como un indefenso niño.

─¡Asuma sensei está muerto! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ─Sollozaba, correspondiendo al abrazo de la kunoichi y sintiéndose peor porque ella y los chicos tuvieron que sufrirlo sin que él fuese capaz de evitarlo.

─¡No, no es tu culpa! ¡Ni se te ocurra repetirlo de nuevo, Trunks! ─Ino lo apretó contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, uniéndose a su aflicción, llorando junto a él. No pretendía ser la fuerte de los dos, la que brindara consuelo al más abatido, porque también estaba devastada.

La tarde en que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins sacrificó su vida y orgullo frente a Majin Boo por el bienestar de sus seres queridos, representó un antes y un después en la vida del pequeño Trunks, quien se sobrepuso lo más rápido posible a la situación para aprender la fusión y derrotar al demonio engendrado por el perverso Bibidi, a aquel ente blasfemo con que el oscuro mago pretendía desafiar la divinidad creadora de los Dioses Supremos… ¡y las Esferas del Dragón harían lo suyo cuando todo estuviese resuelto!

Ya no. La muerte era irreversible. Este día, lo aprendió como si tuviera tres años en lugar de dieciséis, y el impacto no parecía aminorar pese a su madurez y condición de guerrero.

Ino hizo algo más sensato que confortarlo con palabras. Algo que le compenetró mucho más a ese chico de otro universo con el que tenía una conexión tan especial. Y la kunoichi y el saiyajin, compartieron su dolor por igual.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	4. 4 Los Saiyajins Regresan

**Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

¡Hola a todos! De nuevo ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que actualicé. La buena noticia es que ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo, así que esperaré 15 días para dar chance a que los lectores se pongan al día con este capítulo y luego subo el siguiente (con tanto tiempo ausente, es normal que la mayoría no revise con frecuencia).

Agradezco a todos sus comentarios, también a las personas que a pesar de no escribir, están allí leyendo cada capítulo que publico. Creo que ya todos saben lo muy agradecido que estoy con su apoyo y sus aportes, pero igual reitero mis agradecimientos porque nunca está de más. Está vez contestaré brevemente a los reviews sin usuario.

 **TragicAsesino:** Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el cap. anterior. Ya veo que eres del equipo GotenxKarin jajaja. No llevo una cuenta, pero son bastantes los que prefiere a Goten con Karin, tal vez hasta más que con Sakura.

 **Anonimo lol:** ¡Ese fue el ki de Trunks que llegó hasta tu casa! Recuerdo que en el año 2012, justo el día en que se suponía que se acabaría el mundo por la profecía Maya y tal, cayó el diluvio más fuerte que recuerdo, al punto que mucho se asustaron por si acaso XD.

 **El cookies:** Goten es tan animal que casi mata a Sakura a pedradas jaja. Desde hace tiempo quería hacer eso para recordar a Goten niño entrenando con Gohan. Pues sí, casi nadie esperaba el encuentro de Goten con el equipo de Sasuke tan pronto, lo que pasa es que como no puedo actualizar al ritmo de antes (aparte que Shippuden es larguísimo) dije que colocaría algunas partes antes de tiempo. Y sobre los dioses de la destrucción, pues yo esperaba inventarme uno, porque el fic lo comencé antes de la película de Freezer, pero a estas alturas ya prefiero esperar a que lo saquen en DBS para utilizarlo.

 **Son-Uchiha Heero:** Muchas gracias por haber leído los dos fics, en especial porque el primero es muy largo, así que agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad y más que hayas llegado al final! Me alegra mucho tu opinión, amigo. Espero desees leer más.

 **El Hernan:** Hola amigo, tiempo sin leerte! Acertaste, la parte de Trunks la escribí pensando en la parte del anime que Super Boo se enfadó. Recuerdo que en el cap pasado expliqué que en este fic Trunks ssj3 sería mayor que Goku ssj3, pues su poder base también era mayor, de allí que causa más desastre. En este capítulo leerás muchas de las cosas que dijiste, como la molestia de Trunks con Tsunade y las reacciones de los otros Kages. Sobre tus preguntas: 1- No hace falta que vayas al día con DBS, sólo colocaré detalles al respecto. 2- Respetaré la trama de Shippuden bastante, aunque adelantaré ciertos acontecimientos, pero luego si habrá una parte donde la historia cambiará bastante. 3- Puede que se peleen un poco por Trunks, pero nada muy grave jajaja no tanto así como pelea de gatas. Bueno amigo, agradezco mucho tu review, me alegra también leerte otra vez, cuídate y saludos!

 **Andres 10101:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, amigo. Tu consejo es muy bueno, sobre todo el de Goten, y respecto a las parejas pues también es una idea bastante original y en verdad me parece buena, lo que pasa es que mi intención con este fic no es hacer un harem (nada que pase de un mero sonrojo de vergüenza hacia los saiyajins); en el caso de Trunks, su pareja es Ino, y la Mizukage está más que nada por algo de humor. Sobre Goten, está entre Sakura y Karin, ya la historia está un poco avanzada para cambiar las parejas, lo que puedo es introducir nuevas amistades y cosas así. El problema con las parejas es que todos tienen gustos e inclinaciones diferentes, nunca podrán estar todos de acuerdo y muchos lectores me aconsejan siempre parejas diferentes. Sin embargo, en verdad agradezco mucho tus sugerencias.

 **Horele234:** No he compartido mi idea con toei animation, pero parece que leyeron un borrador que ni yo sé que había hecho para el arco de Trunks del futuro y Zamasu, porque tiene muchas similitudes con la trama de este fic que ya tenía planeada desde antes de empezar DBS jaja. Gracias por tu opinión!

 **Darksoul** : Bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y en especial por la paciente espera amigo. Trataré de actualizar un poco más seguido los próximos caps. que se vienen. Agradezco también tu comprensión respecto a mi tardanza, en serio quisiera publicar más rápido. No te preocupes por tus sugerencias, yo siempre las leo todas y las tomo en consideración, así las termine usando o no en verdad lo valoro mucho. Dije que no usaría a Black en la historia, y por el momento no pienso hacer, pero tu idea de Mirai Trunks regresando al mundo shinobi en vez del pasado del universo 7 es muy buena, a todos les sorprendería ver un enemigo idéntico a Goten jaja. Lo tomaré en consideración, esperemos que DBS avance más ;)

 **Goku 1020:** Gracias amigo, en serio me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia. Bueno, como le respondí a otro lector, la verdad no me gusta eso de los harem, por eso no le pondré varias parejas a Goten y Trunks, es cuestión de gustos nada más jaja, pero en verdad valoro tu sugerencia y apoyo, recuerda que estoy dispuesto a escuchar (o leer) todo tipo de consejos. Sobre tu sugerencia final del universo de Bleach, la verdad no veo Bleach, por eso no lo introduciría jaja, una vez pensé hacerlo con One Piece en un capítulo de relleno y broma, pero prefiero adelantar la historia normal por mi tiempo disponible.

 **Saiyini Uzumaki:** Sí, lo de Goten y Karin fue como que repentino jaja, igual agradezco mucho que haya leído y que te haya gustado. Espero que también te guste esta actualización, y sino, pues el otro capítulo lo publicaré pronto jaja.

 **Nina:** Sólo lamento no aparecerme con más frecuencia, así que gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este cap. y lo que queda de fic ;)

 **Auton54:** No, Baata quedó muerta. No fui muy explícito en su muerte, pero sí, Mirai Trunks la mató de un golpe si mal no recuerdo. Orochiamru robó los restos de la capitana Ginyuu.

 **JulyMap:** Goten no es mi personaje favorito, pero sí me agrada. De hecho, Trunks me gusta más (el del futuro), pero decidí hacer un fic de ellos dos niños porque no es muy común y además la mayoría son sobre Goku y Vegeta. Agradezco mucho tu opinión sobre el fic y por sobretodo que le hayas dado una oportunidad de leerlo hasta el final (la primera parte), porque es bastante largo jaja. Sobre tus sugerencias, por desgracia ya tengo el papel de Kamisama, y no es Goten; aparecerá en el próximo cap y revelará una historia muy interesante ;) Sobre lo de Trunks, creo que usaré algo de lo que tú has dicho, podría agregarle que se queda un tiempo con l Raikage para molestar más a Tsunade jaja. Gracias por tu apoyo, y no te preocupes que tu intención lo es todo!

 **Antoo:** No te preocupes, continuaré y terminaré la historia en su momento, aunque me tarde, pero no la dejaré inconclusa jaja.

 **MadameMiss:** Por el momento no tengo pensado incluir a Black. No creo llegar hasta ahí, aunque nunca se sabe ;)

 **Javier Lozantos:** ¡Muy buenas, profesor! Me agrada (y admito que también extraña un poco) que personas de su edad lean esto, pero luego recuerdo que es normal considerando que Dragon Ball Z existe desde antes de que yo naciera. Muchas gracias por sus palabras, tanto por la buena crítica como por la constructiva. Tiene razón, inconscientemente e impregnado a Goten de mucha de la personalidad de su padre, si bien no existe un Goten adulto fuera de GT (que no lo tomo en cuenta para nada), por lo que su personalidad en particular me ha dado unos cuantos problemas. Come dije en un capítulo anterior, pienso ponerlo más parecido a Gohan cuando iba a la secundaria. Sobre la no intervención de Goten, la verdad no es un fallo mío, ni falta de motivación suya, sino que estuvo dos años entrenando en el Otro Mundo, dos años en la Habitación del Tiempo, y sólo un año (el primero de todos, y de menor actividad para Akatsuki, cabe destacar) en el Templo de Kamisama, casi desconectado de todo lo concerniente a la Tierra, sus conflictos y la captura de los Bijūs, por ello no se la pasó entre aldeas aprendiendo de sus culturas, sino sumido en su entrenamiento, necesario tanto por su parte como la de Trunks para los monstruosos enemigos que tendrán que enfrentar en esta segunda parte. Lo de las parejas en verdad agradezco su sugerencia, la leí con cuidado y atención, y pienso que es algo original, un toque fresco, pero como expliqué a otros usuarios, ya es un poco tarde para cambiar parejas, y tampoco tengo en mente (ni tuve) hacer un harem; las parejas son problema porque, sin importar lo que yo haga, siempre habrá quienes prefieran a otras, es algo con lo que nunca estarán contentos todos. Sí, se que Sakura e Ino no son nada simpáticas, pero las elegí a ellas más como algo humorístico que para plasmar una relación altruista, madura y muy constructiva entre personajes. Además, no cualquier mujer llama la atención de los saiyajins, y lo que comenzó como una simple observación mía, terminó confirmado por Vegeta en DBS tanto manga como anime jajaja. Sobre Baata, ella murió en la primera parte del fic, pero eso no es problema, los enemigos sobran, y en este fic no será la excepción. Agradezco mucho su comentario, su tiempo y sus consejos, tomé nota de varios de ellos. Para el siguiente cap se resolverán muchas interrogantes que me vi obligado a adelantar, allí se explicará por qué Kamisama tampoco interviene. Gracias, amigo, ¡le mando saludos!

 **Soy valiente:** Habrá que esperar con quien termina Goten entre Sakura y Karin jaja. Por el momento ha compartido mucho menos con Karin, ya que tampoco se me ocurre mucho como acercarlo más ella sin salirme de su personalidad que de seguro la haría querer seguir en taka. Sobre Bleach escuché que el final no fue bueno, pero como le respondí a otro usuario, nunca he visto Bleach y por eso no planeo introducir su universo, pero en serio gracias por la sugerencia y tomarte tu tiempo. Cuídate y saludos!

 **Super men:** Ya veo, a ti te gusta es la pareja de Sakura con Goten jaja. Sus avances son lentos, pero puede sorprendan más que la pareja de Ino con Trunks a pesar de que esta última parece más avanzada. Sobre las esferas, si planeo revivir a unas cuantas personas, pero no creo que a todo el clan Uchiha. Saludos!

 **Calzonesenllamas:** Tu nombre es único jajaja. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia! Y tienes razón, se me había olvidado esa apuesta. Goten tiene que invitar a Sakura a salir. ¿Aceptará la kunoichi a pesar de su vergüenza? Ya veremos ;)

 **Carlos 7888:** Gracias por la espera amigo! Me da mucho gusto saber tu agrado por la historia, espero que te guste este cap. Y no te preocupes, que el próximo vendrá en unos 15 días más o menos.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el 4to capítulo. Recuerden que el 5to está listo y lo subiré aproximadamente en 15 días a partir de hoy.

* * *

 **4\. Los Saiyajins Regresan**

Ningún ser vivo que se dignase habitar en la Tierra, quedó privado de sentir la magnitud del poder de un saiyajin cegado por la ira.

Los efectos secundarios del descontrolado ki de Trunks fueron de escala mundial, por lo que un comunicado oficial sobre el retorno de los saiyajins estaba de más. Los líderes de las potencias ninjas restantes ya estaban al tanto de ello, y recibieron con poco menos que agravio el aviso entregado en manos de mensajeros de Konoha.

─¡Claro, y hasta ahora vienen a decirlo! ─Farfulló Mei Terumi en tono despectivo, mientras hacía a un lado el pergamino con el emblema oficial del País del Fuego y Konohagakure. Su humor empeoró a un extremo patológico al enterarse que sólo volvieron los dos chiquillos… hasta que echó un vistazo al par de fotos anexas al reverso del documento, idea propuesta por Shizune como muestra fehaciente de que eran realmente Goten y Trunks quienes habían vuelto. Después de todo, los Kages presentes en la reunión de hace tres años, tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Observó por unos segundos la foto carnet de Goten, pensando en que se había vuelto un joven bastante apuesto a pesar de llevar el extraño corte de cabello de Goku. Cuando pasó a la siguiente página, cubrió su boca para amortiguar un jadeo: no era su saiyajin del futuro, ¡pero se veía malditamente idéntico! Resopló angustiada al ojear su ficha y ver que ponía junto al ítem de "edad", las cifras 16-17 con exasperante inexactitud.

─Tiene que tener diecisiete… ─Murmuró con el ceño fruncido, sacando cuentas y tratando de convencerse, en vano, de que una diferencia de catorce años de edad no era de importancia. Con sumo cuidado, rasgó los bordes de la pequeña fotografía con sus perfectas uñas azules, relamiendo sus brillantes labios rosados mientras se concentraba en el delicado procedimiento. Para cuando hubo terminado, guardó la foto en su sostén y sonrió victoriosa, sin darse cuanta que Ao continuaba en la oficina y la observaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

─Mi-Mizukage-sama… pregunté que cuál sería su decisión al respecto. ¿Irá a Konoha a hablar en persona con Hokage-sama?

Mei se puso roja como un tomate con insolación. Sentía que el rostro le hervía de vergüenza por verse descubierta en medio de sus fantasiosas tonterías de amor no correspondido y nupcias imposibles.

Cuando Ao parpadeó con su único ojo descubierto, la Mizukage ya había desaparecido, ¡su escritorio estaba vacío! Quedó rígido como una piedra cuando sintió el gélido aliento de la kunoichi en su oreja, pinchándolo con un puntiagudo kunai en la espalda y siseando peligrosamente.

─Retírate… o te mato…

#################################################

Ōnoki confirmó sus sospechas. Casi no tuvo necesidad de desenrollar el pergamino para enterarse de su contenido. Con las manos tras su espalda, se dedicaba a mirar en silencio desde el ventanal de su oficina las decenas de civiles que reparaban los daños causados por el terremoto mundial creado por Trunks.

Kurotsuchi no dijo una palabra, ni siquiera para gastar un comentario a modo de broma con su abuelo. Firme como estaba a un lado del escritorio, echó un disimulado vistazo al pergamino extendido, poniendo énfasis en las fotografías que resaltaban con claridad sobre los garabateados kanjis. Su oscura mirada se amplió al reconocer la identidad de Goten. ¡Sí que había crecido! Conservaba su particular cabello que lo distinguía de cualquiera, incluso el mismo dogi naranja, pero ahora era todo un hombre. Pensó que había un error en la información cuando leyó junto a la imagen que tenía 18 años de edad, igual que ella, pues la cuenta no le cuadraba. Meneó la cabeza cuando notó que la temperatura de sus mejillas se elevaba lentamente, obligándose a desviar la vista del retrato.

─Sucedió lo impensable. Los saiyajins han vuelto… ─El anciano Tsuchikage aclaró la garganta, manteniendo un semblante adusto mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la estancia─. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Soy demasiado viejo como para decir que he visto de todo, sabía en el fondo que esto podía pasar. Quizás preferí obligarme a negarlo.

─No creo que haya de qué preocuparse, viejo. ─Contestó su nieta con una sonrisa nerviosa─. Ellos no son una amenaza para nosotros. ¿Recuerdas la cumbre de los cinco Kages? Creo que es más que suficiente para suponer que no actuarán en nuestra contra. Ni siquiera son shinobis.

─Como acabo de decir, he visto de todo. ─Endureció sus facciones, al punto que un puñado de arrugas apergaminaban la piel de su tosca nariz─. Algún día las fuerzas abandonarán definitivamente este envejecido cuerpo, y no podré desempeñar más mi labor como Tsuchikage. Cuando llegue ese día, es posible que la responsabilidad de toda Iwagakure repose en tus manos, y deberás elegir aquello que resulte mejor para nuestra aldea y la seguridad de nuestra gente. Los años me han enseñado que la confianza es, quizás, la debilidad más grande de un shinobi en batalla. No podemos fiarnos de nadie, ni dejarlo todo a la suerte. Debemos tomar cartas en el asunto…

─¡Estás senil! ¿Acaso la edad te ha vuelto loco? ─Preguntó Kurotsuchi con las manos empuñadas, dando un paso firme al frente─. ¿Piensas organizar un ataque a Konoha?

─¡No he dicho tal cosa! ─Replicó el viejo, imitando la misma postura de su nieta, pero su desgastada espalda crujió como si se hubiera roto a la mitad en cuanto pisó con fuerza. Ōnoki no paraba de llorar y gemir de dolor, todo ante la burlona risa de la kunoichi.

─ ¡Je! Parece que las fuerzas abandonaron tu viejo cuerpo desde hace mucho.

#################################################

El Raikage arrugó con rabia el pergamino entre sus manos, lanzándolo contra la pared en forma de una bola de papel que se prendía en llamas por la estática de su chakra tipo rayo.

Darui y C conservaban un silencio incómodo y precavido. Pocas veces veían al jefe con el ceño tan fruncido, lo cual ya era mucho decir para él y su recalcitrante expresión de ira sin remedio. Al enterarse de la noticia, los dos recordaron el impresionante encuentro que sostuvieron contra el pequeño Trunks, ahora todo un hombre y, sin lugar a dudas, mucho más poderoso.

─Konoha… la aldea responsable de originar toda la oscuridad que se cierne actualmente sobre nuestro mundo... ─Sus nudillos crujieron cuando empuñó la manos─. Ahora volverán a asumir su rol de policía del mundo, predicando paz e igualdad, pero sabedores de que son quienes tienen el poder para decidir y actuar según les convenga. ¡Malditos saiyajins!

Estaba por partir el escritorio a la mitad cuando la hermosa presencia de Mabui aplacó en seco su impetuoso arrebato.

─Raikage-sama, acaba de llegar un mensaje desde Iwagakure escrito por el propio Tsuchikage-sama. ─Dijo, haciendo gala de toda la cándida sensualidad contenida en su voz, entregando un pergamino con el símbolo de Iwa ya sometido a los correspondientes protocolos de confirmación y seguridad.

El furibundo Raikage resopló y tomó asiento, tratando de mantener la calma para escudriñar el mensaje con atención. Sus pequeños ojos se ampliaron al leer la propuesta de alianza de Ōnoki entre su aldea, Kumo y Kiri, en caso de que la postura de Konoha se tornara sospechosa. La Arena representaba un obstáculo para tal propósito, pues eran los únicos que colaboraban activamente con La Hoja desde que Gaara había asumido el puesto de Kazekage, y dudaba seriamente que la presencia de los saiyajins cambiara su parecer.

─Mabui, envía una respuesta a Konoha.

─¿Ha decidido acudir a la reunión, Raikage-sama? ─Preguntó, parpadeando con sus impactantes ojos verdes y acomodándose un mechón plata tras la oreja.

─En absoluto. No hay nada que discutir… al menos nada que requiera de un Kage en persona. Será la misma burla que la reunión de hace tres años─. Se dirigió a sus ayudantes más confiables con un particular brillo dorado en sus ojos─. Darui, C, comuníquense con el equipo Samui y tráiganlo hasta mi oficina. Que cancelen todas sus misiones pendientes, pues les espera un largo viaje hasta Konoha.

#################################################

Era difícil explicar cómo la oxidada y rígida Torre de Pain podía mantenerse en pie después de semejante desastre. Por supuesto, no todas las edificaciones de la Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia corrieron con la misma suerte, y los montones de escombros desperdigados por doquier no hacían más que reivindicar, junto a la miseria del pueblo, el deprimente y grisáceo paisaje de la aldea de la lluvia eterna.

El meditabundo líder de Akatsuki vigilaba sus dominios, sentado en la lengua de aquel rostro humanoide que se perfilaba tétricamente en lo más alto de la agrietada torre: no por erguirse como símbolo de su divinidad, quedó exenta de padecer los daños del destructivo ki.

─¿No piensas comunicarlo al resto? ─Inquirió Konan a su espalda, no obteniendo más que un agrio silencio de su parte─. Es obvio que han regresado. Los saiyajins de los que hablaste hace tres años…

─Eso no será necesario. ─Irrumpió una voz autoritaria, proveniente de Tobi, que distaba mucho del agudo y molesto tono que usaba frente a los demás miembros de Akatsuki─. Ya todos han de saberlo. No existe semejante poder en este mundo que pueda explicar mejor lo sucedido, o al menos, no todavía.

─Eso es correcto, ─prosiguió Pain, todavía sentado en la lengua y con la atención puesta en el deprimente paisaje industrializado que crecía a sus pies─, a menos que los planes hayan cambiado, nos mantendremos en la misma postura. El Hachibi será nuestro próximo objetivo.

─Nada ha cambiado. ─Concedió Tobi.

La hierática expresión de Konan no hacía justicia a la desazón que despertaba el tal Tobi en su ser, sobre todo cuando vislumbraba el tenebroso brillo rojo que, por momentos, destellaba a través del solitario agujero en su máscara.

─Los saiyajins están en Konoha. ─Comentó Konan sutilmente, si bien a modo de objeción─. En Konoha está el Kyubi. ¿Tampoco eso ha cambiado?

─El Kyubi quedará para el final. Siempre ha sido así. ─Tobi caminó un par de metros, exponiendo la mitad superior de su cuerpo que, hasta el momento, permanecía oculto en la sombra─. Ciertamente habrá un cambio de planes en la captura de Naruto Uzumaki, pero por ahora, el Hachibi es prioridad.

─La situación actual podría favorecernos. ─Agregó Pain─. Todos están más preocupados por los recientes acontecimientos que por Akatsuki. En el mejor de los casos, es posible que hasta la captura del Kyubi se torne más accesible de lo que esperábamos.

─O todo lo contrario. ─Acotó Konan, renuente a incitar toda suerte de confianza en el ánimo de sus superiores.

─Sí, o todo lo contrario. Estaremos a la expectativa de los sucesos. ─Tobi se dio la vuelta, abriéndose paso a las sombras que engullían de nuevo su silueta. Se detuvo antes de activar el Kamui de su ojo para desaparecer─. No sería de extrañar que otra gran batalla nos obligue a esperar para actuar. Después de todo los saiyajins son, en última instancia, nuestros más valiosos aliados.

Konan se quedó pensativa, aun cuando Tobi ya había desaparecido en el deformante vórtice de su jutsu. Y tenía razón, todos eran habitantes de un mismo mundo, la Tierra. De nada les valía reunir a las nueve bestias con cola para proteger la paz mundial si no existía un mundo que proteger, en el sentido más literario de la palabra. Sólo esperaba que otro extraterrestre violento y psicópata no apareciera jamás.

─Parece que Kakuzu y Hidan han cometido un grave error. ─Murmuró Pain, quien a pesar de no estar al tanto de cada detalle, supuso que ese par tenía que ver con lo sucedido. Ellos eran los únicos miembros de Akatsuki inmiscuidos actualmente en territorio del País del Fuego, lugar donde según Zetsu, se había desencadenado la hecatombe.

Y pensando en Zetsu, el aludido aparecía a través del suelo a los pocos minutos frente a Konan y él con nueva información.

Sí, había acertado, Hidan y Kakuzu provocaron todo al asesinar a un tal Asuma Sarutobi sin aparente importancia para los fines de la organización, pero que a fin de cuentas, era nada más y nada menos que sensei de uno de los saiyajins.

En lo más recóndito de la poca humanidad que restaba de Nagato, surgió ese sentimiento de venganza que lo quebró al enterarse del secuestro de Konan y la muerte de Yahiko. El asunto era grave, y ahora Konan tenía toda la razón: eso sí que cambiaba algo. Porque él sabía en carne propia lo que la venganza podía empujar a un individuo a hacer.

─¿Informará a Hidan y Kakuzu de su posición? ─Dijo Konan, advirtiendo un dejo de vacilación en su líder─. Sin duda corren peligro en territorio del País del Fuego.

─A veces es mejor dejar actuar al enemigo, y así determinar sus límites e intenciones. ─Sentenció Pain, levantándose de la punta de la lengua, su particular trono, mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad de la torre para ordenar sus ideas sin distracciones, no sin antes emitir una última orden a Zetsu─. Vigila con prudencia a los saiyajins y su entorno. Debemos saber cuánto nos conocen, y si sus planes nos alcanzan o se restringen a la inevitable muerte de los inmortales, Hidan y Kakuzu… (1)

#################################################

Los tiempos de guerra en que las bajas se contaban por centenas, y los cadáveres se agolpaban y descomponían en fosas comunes, habían terminado. Sin embargo, la muerte de un shinobi seguía estando a la orden del día: era uno de los hechos más arraigados e intrínsecos del oficio, si bien menos frecuente que antaño.

Irónicamente, eso hacía de la muerte un hecho más impactante en la actualidad, antinatural, si así se le quería llamar. En el caso de Asuma, la noticia alcanzó el más alejado rincón de la aldea ipso facto, como era de esperarse siendo éste hijo de Hiruzen Sarutobi. ¡Qué difícil para el anciano Kage enterrar en vida a uno de sus hijos!

El funeral se llevó a cabo en presencia de todos los ninjas de la aldea, con aquellos más allegados a la cabeza de la deprimente ceremonia. Llovió, al igual que el día de su asesinato, y muchos así lo agradecían, porque el agua se confundía con las lágrimas y atenuaba los semblantes de congoja.

Ino y Chōji combatían a su modo las ganas de llorar, pero se les hizo imposible no romper en sollozos cuando vieron lo devastada que estaba Kurenai. Goten sintió tanta pena por ella, que creyó que un helado filo le atravesaba las arterias. La compostura de Shikamaru se hizo añicos esa noche, luego del funeral, cuando jugando una partida de shōgi, obligado por su padre, reventó el tablero contra el tatami en un arrebato de ira y llanto. Esa misma noche, Nara decidió con la mayor determinación que sintió en vida, vengar la muerte de su sensei.

Naruto parecía que enloquecería o moriría de extenuación (lo que pasara primero, o ambas cosas) de tanto entrenar para controlar su chakra elemento viento y desarrollar su nueva técnica a la perfección, como si la memoria de Asuma Sarutobi dependiese de ello. Sakura le observaba con preocupación, le llevaba todos los días sus asquerosas píldoras de soldado para ayudarle en su cometido, y el rubio aceptaba cuanto estuviera a su alcance para completar su meta. Kakashi le reprendía a su manera junto a Yamato, si bien sabía que Naruto no tomaría consejo y se partiría el alma hasta lograr su obstinado objetivo. Luego en su intimidad, Hatake cavilaba por horas frente a la Piedra de los Héroes, posando su melancólico ojo descubierto sobre las palabras "Asuma Sarutobi" grabadas con penosa frescura.

Pero el asunto de Asuma no era lo único que mantenía con los nervios de punta al equipo 7: la herida de Sasuke se había reabierto, tan dolorosamente como siempre. De hecho, una razón de gran peso por la que Naruto había intensificado su entrenamiento, es porque mantenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento, Goten sintiera de nuevo el chakra de Karin o cualquier otro miembro del equipo Hebi, y así teletransportarse juntos para traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Por eso Naruto se obsesionó más de la cuenta con su nuevo jutsu, sentía que debía estar preparado para Sasuke o para Akatsuki, lo que sucediera primero.

Sakura evitaba a Goten a toda costa. Quería odiarlo, ¡se obligó a hacerlo! Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía. Ya no era la misma chiquilla inmadura de antes, reconocía la responsabilidad de Sasuke, la de Naruto y la propia, y la conclusión era fácil. Goten era el menos culpable de todos. Por el contrario, confiaba en ella hasta el punto de creerla capaz de rescatar a Uchiha.

─ _En dos días, Sakura será más fuerte que tú. La próxima vez que se encuentren, las cosas no serán igual._

Sus palabras repercutían amortiguadas en su cabeza, confusas como una bruma. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si eran reales o no, producto de una alucinación auditiva en medio de su estuporosa condición. Porque tampoco dejaba de estremecerse al recordar cómo Sasuke la asesinaba a sangre fría dentro de ese genjutsu que en su momento pareció tan genuino. Ya no se creía capaz de discernir entre lo ficticio y lo real.

─¿Estás pensando en eso? ─Preguntó Sai mientras caminaba junto a la pelirrosa en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, donde Naruto ya debía estar practicando su jutsu desde antes de salir el sol.

La kunoichi apretó el asa de la canasta entre sus manos, la misma donde todos los días le llevaba a Naruto sus amargas píldoras de soldado. Clavó la mirada en sus propios pies, sin dejar de caminar, arrepentida por haberle confiado a Sai su inquietud.

─Creo que deberías preguntarle a Goten tú misma a qué se refería. ─Prosiguió, tratando de saborear el tímido e incipiente sentimiento de lo que él mismo interpretaba como una especie de preocupación por su compañera de equipo─. Jamás sabrás qué quiso decir con eso de los dos días si no lo confrontas en persona. En el libro que estoy leyendo dice…

─No quiero saber nada de lo que dicen tus libros de relaciones interpersonales. ─Interrumpió no molesta, sino más bien desalentada. En su opinión, ese tipo de libros de autoayuda no eran más que un desperdicio de papel. Incluso en más de una ocasión, insinuó a su padre que hiciera espacio en los estantes de la biblioteca para "material bibliográfico de verdad"─. Intento convencerme de que Goten hizo mal por no traer a Sasuke por su cuenta, pero hay algo que no me permite culparlo. ─Suspiró extenuada, esbozando una sonrisa de derrota que incomodó a Sai por su deslumbrante hipocresía─. Quizás es porque estuve tanto tiempo sin saber de él, que llegué a pensar que no lo vería de nuevo. Supongo que su regreso me ha emocionado mucho y por eso consiento su actitud, pero en algún momento, eso se va a acabar.

─No, no se trata de eso. ─Respondió Sai con seguridad en su voz─. ¿Has pensado en cómo se sentiría Naruto si Goten hubiera tomado esa decisión? De seguro estaría feliz por el regreso de Sasuke, pero jamás se perdonaría haber incumplido la promesa que te hizo. Esto es algo que sólo pueden solucionar Naruto y tú.

Los últimos acontecimientos tenían muy afectada a Sakura, la mayor parte del día la pasaba extenuada y no pensaba con claridad. Se sintió tan idiota por darle tantas vueltas al asunto, que el comentario de Sai le pareció el mayor descubrimiento del mundo en un primer instante, cuando en realidad era tan obvio, que hasta Naruto y Goten lo comprendían aun sin intercambiar una palabra.

Cada día Goten asistía junto a Kakashi y Yamato al entrenamiento de Naruto, pero Sakura se mantenía al margen, observaba desde la última fila de árboles que se abría paso al campo de entrenamiento y, desde allí, mandaba a Sai a que entregara la canasta con las píldoras de soldado por ella. Goten se la quedaba observando todo ese rato, pero ella pretendía ignorarlo hasta que Sai regresaba y se marchaban juntos otra vez, y todo porque no sabía si odiarlo o, por el contrario, darle las gracias. Y la respuesta siempre fue demasiado obvia. ¡Por favor, si hasta el troglodita de Sai que apenas sabía saludar se dio cuenta!

─Tienes razón. Hoy mismo se lo preguntaré a Goten. ─Respondió con una tenue vibra de alegría en su voz, esta vez sonriendo con sinceridad y su brillante mirada verde más viva que nunca. Sai se rió por dentro al interpretar su lenguaje corporal.

─¿Te gusta Goten?

─¿¡Perdón!? ─Contestó la kunoichi con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas pintadas de rojo, poniéndose todavía en mayor evidencia─. ¡Jamás he sentido algo parecido por Goten! ¡Él sólo es mi amigo, nada más! ¿Por qué dices una tontería cómo esa? ¿Qué sabes tú al respecto?

─Es que en mi libro dice que cuando sonríes así por una persona con sólo pensar en ella y…

Sakura le arrebató de golpe el pequeño libro que sostenía a modo de ejemplo y lo lanzó con su fuerza bruta muy lejos. A varias cuadras de allí, iba Gai sensei caminando al frente de su equipo, entusiasmado por el entrenamiento que tendrían esa mañana, hasta que el lomo del libro se le enterraba entre ceja y ceja y lo tumbaba de espalda ante los gritos de preocupación de Lee y la mirada atónita de Neji y Tenten.

─¡Ya te dije que esos libros son una mierda! ¡No sirven para nada!

─También dice que cuando una persona se niega tanto a aceptar lo obvio y se torna irritable con el tema, es porque…

─¿Sabes qué, Sai? ─Musitó, rechinando los dientes y sujetando al pobre chico del cuello de su uniforme─. Si sigues hablando esas idioteces, te voy a golpear…

Él sólo se limitó a delinear su falsa sonrisa de costumbre y a levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

Por más que Sakura quiso parecer amenazante, fracasó en el intento, y se debía a que Sai también acertó en eso. Sí, ya no tenía duda alguna al respecto, pero aún no se atrevía a admitirlo tan abiertamente como con Sasuke: Goten sí que le gustaba.

Soltó a su amigo con aire de derrota, suspirando y llevándose una mano a la sien como si una migraña le aplastara la cabeza.

─Goten no se interesaría por eso. ─Dijo como tanteando las palabras, tratando de no ponerse en evidencia con tan patética facilidad, pero al mismo tiempo abriéndose temerosamente con Sai, pues de alguna manera, ambos se identificaban mutuamente por algunas de las carencias afectivas (más bien complejos, en el caso de Sakura) que compartían─. Aún si sintiera algo más que amistad por Goten, que no es el caso, ─se esforzó en resaltar─, él jamás me correspondería de esa forma, para él no soy más que una amiga. Él sólo está interesado en las peleas… y tal vez en otras cosas…

─Te refieres a esa chica Karin, ¿no? ─La forma en que los ojos de Sakura se estrechaban con un dejo de dolor, indicó a Sai que el asunto sí la afectaba. Tenía celos, aunque no lo admitiría ni consigo misma.

El asunto de Karin era bien sabido. Cuando Goten regresó con Sakura inconsciente en brazos, explicó todo. Naruto casi enloqueció por la oportunidad perdida, lo atosigó hasta el cansancio exhortándolo a que ubicara de nuevo el chakra de la tal Karin, el de Sasuke o el de quien fuera, pero Son negó apesadumbrado, alegando que por más que lo intentaba, ya no podía percibir nada, como si hubieran desaparecido. Sin duda Karin era la mejor en lo que a habilidades de sensor se refería.

Sakura se recuperó por completo en el hospital a los dos días, más rápido de lo que muchos pensaron. Como era previsible, la escena del reencuentro con Sasuke se repetía en su psique con obstinación, la atormentaba incluso en sueños. Y a medida que desglosaba cada detalle de la reminiscencia, como quien buscaba pistas o respuestas, comenzaba a apreciar con claridad lo que al principio eran pormenores que, paulatinamente, adquirían mayor significancia y se sumaban a sus angustias iniciales. Ahora también tenía que lidiar con el tema de Karin, esa chica a la que Goten protegió el mismo día de la batalla contra Cooler al resguardarla en casa de Tazuna. Sí, Karin, la kunoichi que lo había tenido afligido y angustiado como Sakura no podía recordar, porque se preocupaba por ella y su bienestar cada día hasta hoy, tres años después. Tenía por completo la certeza de que a Goten le gustaba Karin, y dentro de todo el asunto de Asuma y Sasuke, eso la hacía sentirse egoísta y hasta miserable, pues tal cosa carecía de importancia en comparación. Pero para ella sí era importante de alguna forma.

Cuando la pelirrosa vino a darse cuenta, se encontraba al borde de la hilera de árboles que limitaban con el campo abierto donde, por supuesto, ya estaba Naruto haciendo de las suyas con sus cientos de clones, perfeccionando el manejo de su chakra tipo viento. Yamato permanecía cerca para controlar el chakra de Kurama en caso de que se saliera de control, y un poco más lejos, Kakashi y Goten observaban sentados en el mismo tronco de siempre.

Vino a reaccionar cuando sintió la mano de Sai en el asa de la canasta, pretendiendo quitársela para entregarla como todas las mañanas. Casi desistió, pero en el último instante, la kunoichi afianzó su agarre y le miró con determinación.

─Yo puedo hacerlo.

Se acercó sin vacilación y depositó la cesta en el espacio que había entre Kakashi y Goten.

─Vaya, qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Sakura. ─Dijo Kakashi con cierto asombro, percatándose luego de su imprudencia, pues era Sai el que entregaba el encargo todas la mañanas─. Naruto ha comenzado fuerte el día de hoy, tus píldoras le serán de gran ayuda para reponer la energía perdida.

Asintió con una simpática sonrisa, la misma con que pretendía que todo estaba bien y que nada la afectaba, pero ella no era tan fuerte y segura de sí misma como Ino. Sin duda, lo de Sasuke no la dejaba tranquila.

El jounin temía que la ira que de seguro bullía dentro de su alumna, hiciese erupción en cualquier instante, brotara en contra de Goten con una violencia equiparable al dolor que sentía. Pero jamás pudo estar tan equivocado al respecto.

─Goten, quería disculparme contigo. ─Murmuró con la mirada en el suelo y las manos tras la espalda. Sentía repulsión consigo misma por su cobardía, por no atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos cuando le confesaba sus malas intenciones─. Yo… todos estos días… no quería más que odiarte, convencerme a mí misma de que actuaste mal por no traer a Sasuke de vuelta ese día. De verdad estoy…

─¿Lo dices en serio? ─La interrumpió, con una mueca de asombro que no podía interpretarse como otra cosa que no fuera alivio. Y es que Goten al escuchar su disculpa, sintió que se libraba de un peso inmenso de encima─. Sakura, no sabes lo mucho que me he arrepentido todos estos días. He intentando percibir el ki de Sasuke para corregir mi equivocación. Pensé que estabas tan molesta conmigo, que no querrías dirigirme la palabra de nuevo…

─¡No, eso no! ─Irrumpió Naruto para asombro de los presentes, disolviendo todos los clones de un solo golpe en una gran nube de humo al escuchar de lejos la conversación─. Goten, agradezco que estés interesado en ayudar, pero soy yo quien debo traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Soy yo quien hizo esa promesa, la promesa de traer de vuelta a nuestro amigo, porque los que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que escoria, de veras.

La mirada de Kakashi brilló levemente de emoción. La de Sakura, mucho más, quería romper a llorar.

─¡Tonto, tú también estás equivocado! ─Gimió la pelirrosa al borde del llanto─. Ya estoy cansada de observar, de quedarme atrás como una cobarde y dejar toda la responsabilidad de Sasuke en tus hombros. ¡Sasuke también es mi amigo, yo lo traeré de vuelta contigo!

─¡Ja, qué bien! Entonces ninguno está molesto conmigo─Sonrió Goten de oreja a oreja, soltando una exhalación con la que sentía que se deshacían de mil toneladas de encima─. En ese caso, no importa que tome una de las píldoras de Naruto.

Como el buen muerto de hambre que era, tomó no una, sino todo un puñado de píldoras de soldado y se las metió de un solo golpe en la boca. No pudo masticar más de dos veces: su rostro se puso azul, luego verde, y sin poder soportar el asqueroso sabor, las escupió en la cara de Sakura porque estaba más cerca. Kakashi cerró su novela erótica y se levantó del tronco para no salir herido en el proceso. Naruto retrocedió pálido, temblando como una hoja.

─¡Puaj! ¡Sai, tus píldoras saben horribles! ─Gruñó, mientras se limpiaba la lengua con la tela del dogi─. ¡Jamás había probado algo tan horroroso en mi vida! ¡Ni siquiera Akamaru se atrevería a comer semejante basura!

─Goten… ─Dijo Sakura sonriendo con absoluta falsedad, apretando los dientes hasta casi partírselos. La vena brotada en su gran frente, parecía que de verdad iba a estallar─. Esas píldoras las preparé yo. ─Empuñó las manos hasta que el hueso de sus nudillos se vio con claridad, como si tuviera la piel transparente─. Dime, ¿en verdad son lo más horroroso que has probado?

Goten quiso llevarse dos dedos a la frente para teletransportarse al fin del mundo, huir por su vida, pero Sakura le atajó la muñeca a mitad de camino.

─Te hice una pregunta. ─La boca se le llenó de colmillos puntiagudos como los de Tsuigetsu. Todavía tenía restos de alimento esparcidos por su cara─. ¿Mi comida es lo más horrible que has probado?

Por supuesto, no lo dejaría responder. No dejaría que Goten oscureciera más el asunto pretendiendo aclararlo. La kunocihi se le echó encima y lo golpeó como un animal enrabietado. Hasta lo sujetó por la cola y le dio vueltas sobre su cabeza como un helicóptero.

─Qué bueno, ─rezongó Kakashi al lado del capitán Yamato, cuyos ojos estaban desorbitados por el espectáculo de violencia de Sakura─, ya todo volvió a la normalidad.

#################################################

Trunks pasó siete días completos de pie sobre la cabeza de piedra de Hashirama en el monumento Kage, sin moverse apenas, sin dormir, comer o tomar agua, guardando luto según creía prudente para respetar las actividades y ceremonias concernientes a la muerte de su sensei. Ni siquiera Ino se atrevió a acercársele, respetando su decisión, hasta que, a la octava mañana, el saiyajin decidió que su respetuosa espera había durado lo suficiente y fue a encarar a Tsunade.

─¿¡Por qué no le envió con suficiente apoyo!? ¿¡Por qué no me dijo nada!? ─Espetó por enésima vez, alegando que si el enemigo era tan peligroso como insinuaba la rubia, había enviado entonces a Asuma a una misión suicida.

Pese a su temple, liderazgo e inigualable fuerza, la Sanin se sacudió hasta la médula por un efímero momento cuando contempló los músculos de la mandíbula de Trunks convulsionarse en coraje. Para empeorar las cosas, el espectáculo dentro de la oficina tenía como espectadores a Gaara y sus hermanos, ya que el Kazekage fue, como era de esperarse, el único líder que acudió al llamado de Tsunade. Pero además, también estaban en representación de Kumogakure los tres ninjas que componían al equipo Samui.

Shizune moría de vergüenza, petrificada en la puerta del despacho, incapaz de detener al saiyajin que entró hecho una furia aun contra su orden. Por lo visto, todavía quedaba un poco del ímpetu de aquel joven de hace tres años, aunque responsable de sacar a lucir esa faceta era el intenso estrés que le aplastaba: casi mandó a la mierda un montón de sistemas solares por un episodio de ira sin control.

─ _Así que éste es Trunks, uno de los saiyajins… ─_ Pensó Samui con su inescrutable rostro de siempre, tan digno de la belleza de un ángel como de la frialdad del mármol.

Karui lo valoró de pies a cabeza, reticente por la presencia de quien apaleó hace tres años al poderoso líder de su aldea, mientras Omoi pelaba los ojos y pensaba en mil teorías locas y sin fundamento de lo que podría resultar de la refriega, con golpe de estado incluido para Tsunade.

─No voy a repetirlo de nuevo, Trunks. ─Siseó la rubia con cara de pocos amigos─. La muerte de Asuma nos afecta a todos, ni siquiera insinúes que poco me importa. ¿Acaso lo olvidas? ¡Ésta es la vida del shinobi! Morir en combate es una posibilidad abierta a todos nosotros, incluso a mí que soy la Godaime Hokage. No creas que Asuma fue carne de cañón, lo mismo pudo pasar exactamente con Shikamaru…

─¡Sí, y con Ino y Chōji también! ─El saiyajin empuñó las manos y alzó la voz, encimándose retador sobre el escritorio de Tsunade─. ¡Ya no soy un niño al que se pueda engañar fácilmente! ¡Todo tiene que ver con ellos! ─Señaló con un brazo a los ninjas reunidos en la sala─. Todo se trata de mantenernos en secreto, de no levantar sospechas o incomodar a otras aldeas, de mantener una estabilidad en la que ustedes mismos no creen. Es por eso que no quiso enviarme, que no me enterara de nada para no intervenir y llamar la atención, ¿o me equivoco?

Tsunade trató de mantener un semblante regio, pero un pequeño espasmo en torno a sus ojos, reveló la estocada que supusieron las palabras del saiyajin. Decía la verdad.

─¿Y qué es lo que ha conseguido con eso? ¡Que Asuma sensei esté muerto y nosotros apenas sabemos algo del enemigo!

─¡SUFICIENTE!

¡CRAAACK!

La Hokage no soportó más imprudencias. De un fuerte manotazo, reventó a la mitad su propio escritorio, haciendo saltar pedazos de madera y puntiagudas astillas por doquier ante el asombro de la mismísima Samui. Ni hablar de la reacción del resto.

─¡No toleraré más faltas de respeto! ¡No olvides que soy la líder de esta aldea, no eres quien para discutir mis decisiones! ¿Crees que envié a Asuma para que muriera a propósito? ¡Él mismo propuso estar en la zona de riesgo al enterarse del ataque al Templo del Fuego! ─Después de la primera impresión, Trunks retomó su aire serio, aunque esta vez las palabras de la rubia parecían tener efecto en su agitada y obcecada psique─. Lo que ha ocurrido es una pérdida lamentable, una desgracia… ─El tono de Tsunade se hizo más sereno─. Asumo mi error. Cada misión fallida, es indirectamente mi responsabilidad, un peso que tendré que cargar hasta mi muerte, por eso quiero que comprendas que para mí también es duro sobrellevarlo. Sé que no resolverá nada, pero en verdad lo siento mucho, Trunks. Tu dolor también es mío…

La disculpa se acompañó de un prolongado silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper, silencio que a su vez resultó terapéutico para el estado de agitación del saiyajin. Respiró hondo. Miró a los presentes con aire cohibido, encontrándose con la brillante y cómplice mirada verde de Temari que, en una inarticulada lengua, parecía transmitirle sus condolencias.

─Si gustas puedes quedarte aquí el resto de la reunión… ─Hasta Tsunade se impresionó con la invitación de Gaara, el único Kage aparte de ella en la estancia─. No habrá más secretos. Juntos, debemos reunir información sobre Akatsuki y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, antes de que ocasionen más daño. Debemos proteger a Naruto.

Parecía evidente que el objetivo de la organización era reunir a todas las bestias con cola. Ya sólo quedaban el Hachibi y el Kyubi, por lo que el rumbo de la conversación no podía ser más concerniente para los jóvenes del equipo Samui: Killer Bee también estaba en el punto de mira.

─Descuide, Kazekage-sama, lamento mucho mi intromisión. ─Dijo Trunks con una leve reverencia─. No se ofenda, pero esta vez haré las cosas a mi modo. Después de todo, no soy un ninja de la hoja.

El puente de la nariz de Tsunade se marcó de pequeñas arrugas al fruncir el ceño. Por desgracia, el saiyajin tenía razón, no podía controlarle o mandarle como a cualquier otro shinobi, como a un subordinado más. Sólo esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran.

─¿Piensas vengar a Asuma? ─Inquirió Tsunade.

─Así es. ─La mirada zafiro de Trunks se cruzó con la de ella─. Usted debe estar al tanto. Shikamaru no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados, no importa qué, no importa cómo, pero él se hará cargo. Por supuesto, Ino y Chōji no le dejarán solo. Por mi parte, mi deber es evitar que tan siquiera ellos deban cruzarse con esos malditos monstruos. Yo acabaré con ambos, y después será el turno de todo Akatsuki.

─Trunks, espera... ─Shizune calló cuando los ojos de la Sannin se posaron sobre ella con la misma fiereza con que apuñalaban al saiyajin. Sin embargo, sacó suficiente valor para atreverse a continuar─. Akatsuki es peligroso, necesitamos recolectar información antes de actuar. Sus integrantes son todos ninjas de élite calse S con jutsus únicos y especiales, son asesinos peligrosos, criminales buscados por el mundo entero y registrados en el libro bingo, no es seguro ir tras ellos sin más. Además, no tienes experiencia recolectando información, cuando menos permite recibir un poco de apoyo.

Shizune era muy inteligente, no por nada hacía de mano derecha y hasta izquierda de la Hokage. Tsunade dedujo sus intenciones, así cuando menos tendrían vigilado a Trunks si alguien lo acompañaba. Pensó en Yamato o Kakashi al instante, pero su idea se desvanecía con la inesperada alianza que comenzaba a urdir el saiyajin.

─¿Ustedes son ninjas de la nube? ─Preguntó en dirección a Samui y el par de morenos.

─Así es, ¿algún problema con ello? ─Contestó Karui, una pelirroja de piel oscura y rasgos severos. Levantó el mentón en el proceso con cierto toque de altivez, como exponiendo con orgullo el símbolo grabado en la bandana ceñida a su frente.

─En absoluto. ─Sonrió Trunks, reconociendo en la actitud de la chica la soberbia que destilaba A─. Sólo quiero pedirles un favor: cuando terminen con su reunión, llévenme ante Raikage-sama. Apuesto a que él me prestará el apoyo necesario para exterminar a Akatsuki.

─¡¿QUÉ?! ─Tsunade habría manoteado el escritorio de no ser porque ya lo había partido a la mitad.

─¡No puedes hablar con Raikage-sama sólo porque te entre en gana! ¿Quién demonios crees que eres?

─Es el saiyajin, el tipo que hizo temblar todo, ¿recuerdas? ─Murmuró Omoi a Karui mientras le daba leves toques en las costillas con el codo─. Incluso saliste corriendo desnuda de la ducha, pensando que el techo te caería encima…

¡PAAAMM!

La kunoichi le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a su compañero, que lo dejó en el suelo con un humeante chichón en la cabeza. La piel de Trunks se erizó al ver los ojos blancos y dientes puntiagudos de la pelirroja.

─¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso? ¡Si saliste con toalla! Además, tus senos son mucho más pequeños que los de Samui, igual no vi nada…

─¿Vas a seguir, maldito imbécil? ─Esta vez Karui lo iba a moler a golpes… de no ser por la pausada y monótona sentencia de su líder.

─De acuerdo. Puedes venir con nosotros.

─¡¿Quééé?! ─Exclamaron ambos morenos, justo cuando Karui ya tenía sujeto a Omoi por el cuello de su camiseta para voltearle la cara.

La rubia se levantó de su puesto y acercó a Trunks para presentarse debidamente─. Mi nombre es Samui, líder del equipo, y estos son mis compañeros, Karui y Omoi. Cuando la reunión termine, tomaremos un par de días de descanso y después podremos llevarte a Kumogakure. Raikage-sama también está interesado en poner fin cuanto antes a la organización criminal que representa Akatsuki.

Shizune se atemorizó al ver cómo Tsunade lividecía de rabia. De por sí, era mayor ofensa para ella que asistieran ninjas de la nube en lugar del Raikage en persona, como si con ello menospreciara la relevancia de la reunión enviando a sus subordinados a atender un asunto insustancial cualquiera. Hasta veía más razonable la ausencia de Ōnoki y Mei Terumi. Sumado a eso, estaba Trunks, que claramente no se sacaba la espina y ponía su paciencia al límite ofreciendo ayuda explícitamente a Kumogakure, frente a ella y todo. Sí, Trunks estaba tan herido que no quería confiar más en Tsunade… al menos no por ahora.

Así Trunks se presentó formalmente con el equipo Samui, se disculpó de nuevo por su interrupción y se retiró de la oficina para dejar a los ninjas con su reunión, reunión que perdía toda trascendencia porque, una vez finalizada, el resultado sería obvio: Kumogakure preferiría trabajar con el saiyajin, desentendiéndose nuevamente de los planes de Konoha y Suna contra Akatsuki, debilitándose todavía más la unión del mundo ninja contra un enemigo en común, uno que ya había hecho demasiado daño con sus kunais.

─A mí no me engañas. ─Dijo Temari en un tono lo suficientemente audible, justo antes de que el saiyajin cerrara la puerta tras de sí─. Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre.

No era del todo cierto. Trunks sí que había cambiado, excepto por un detalle irreconciliable: siempre tendría una buena porción de orgullo en su personalidad, se lo debía a su mitad saiyajin. Justo ahora, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera vengar a Asuma sensei, y si Tsunade lo quería fuera de escena, aun sin malas intenciones y creyendo que era lo más justo y correcto para los demás, entonces él buscaría alianza con quien sí estuviera dispuesto a dar un golpe sobre la mesa, y ése era el Yondaime Raikage.

Se acabó la expectación, la espera sobre una gigantesca e impasible cabeza de piedra. Él comenzaría desde ya con su parte. Ubicó el ki de Goten y lo encontró sentado junto a Kakashi, ambos viendo cómo entrenaba Naruto con el capitán Yamato vigilando de cerca. El campo de entrenamiento estaba destruido, lleno de cráteres, zanjas, y muchos clones de Naruto intentando perfeccionar un nuevo tipo de Rasengan.

─Necesito la Habitación del Tiempo. Tengo dos días. ─Abordó a Goten sin titubeos. Tanta era su determinación, que ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarle a su amigo por qué estaba tan golpeado: tenía la cara llena de banditas, un ojo morado, y hasta la marca de una pequeña suela de sandalia en el rostro, como si alguien lo hubiera pisado.

─¿Estás seguro de eso? ─Preguntó con los dientes pelados, volteándose para asegurarse de que Kakashi no los escuchaba y se mantenía centrado en la lectura de ICHA ICHA. Por supuesto, el jounin no perdía detalle de la conversación, pese a no conocer a fondo el asunto de la Habitación del Tiempo.

─¿Hay algún problema? He estado en ese lugar con anterioridad. Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

─Lo sé, es sólo que… ─Se rascó la nuca unos instantes. Bajó la cabeza, soltó un pesado suspiro y luego abordó a su amigo con la mirada afilada─. Trunks, tienes que pensar bien en lo que haces. Sé que esto es muy difícil… lo de Asuma, pero no debes dejar que te domine. Hace días pusiste a todos en verdadero peligro. No quise intervenir, esperando a que tú mismo te calmaras, hasta que todo comenzó a salirse de control. Por suerte Ino te hizo reaccionar justo cuando decidí que debía hacerte entrar en razón.

─¿Crees que no lo sé? ─Farfulló con los puños apretados, sintiéndose un completo idiota por ello─. Con más razón, necesito tiempo para poner las cosas en orden. Con uno o dos días, regresaré con mis ideas claras, más fuerte física y mentalmente. Necesito controlar mejor mis habilidades─. Apartó la vista en dirección a Naruto, impresionado por la manera en que Yamato debía contenerlo con unos troncos de madera a modo de serpenteantes enredaderas para suprimir el chakra del Kyubi que reverberaba peligrosamente. Por suerte el jounin intervino tan a prisa, que apenas se vislumbró un aura roja con negro alrededor del rubio. Trunks sacudió la cabeza para apartar la escena y volver a centrarse en su amigo─. Goten, ¿ya lograste alcanzar el Super Saiyajin fase 3?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, inclusive dio un pequeño brinco y se puso nervioso─. Bu-bueno, la verdad se me ha hecho imposible, creo que sólo tú puedes llegar a ese nivel…

─A mí no me engañas. ─Aseveró con firmeza. Goten seguía pelando los dientes, nervioso─. Quizás no puedas convertirte en Super Saiyajin fase 3, pero tampoco te quedaste de brazos cruzados. Has entrenado más tiempo que yo, me atrevo a decir que ahora mismo no tendría oportunidad alguna de vencerte, ¿verdad? ─Sonrió apesadumbrado ante el silencio de Goten que le otorgaba la razón, viendo cómo éste desviaba la vista hacia Naruto a lo lejos para evadir el tema─. Lo sabía. Entonces con más razón debo entrar a la habitación. Por favor, llévame con Kamisama, Goten. Quiero hacerme más fuerte, y quizás tener un buen combate contigo, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué dices?

Un frío que rayaba en lo espeluznante crispó la columna de Kakashi. No apartó su ojo de las páginas de su novela erótica, tratando de mantener el temple y la indiferencia en semejante medida, pero ciertamente impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Jamás creyó sentir tan monstruoso poder en vida, lo que pasó con Cooler hace tres años palidecía en comparación, ¿y resulta ser que Goten era todavía más fuerte? Sí, supo que su alumno era otro desde que visualizó con su Sharingan esa invisible aura blanca de extraño aspecto a su alrededor, pero jamás pensó que podría ser para tanto.

─De acuerdo, tú ganas. Estaré esperando con ansias nuestra pelea. Sólo prométeme una cosa: no te enfades conmigo cuando veas a Kamisama. ─Trunks se encogió de hombros, ignorante de que Kamisama era un Namekusei, miembro de la raza a la que había estado buscando sin éxito a través de tantas galaxias─. Coloca tu mano en mi hombro. Te llevaré con él enseguida.

─Espera, antes de partir debo hacer una última cosa. ─Su respiración se entrecortó por instantes. Tanto Kakashi como Goten lo entendieron─. Debo verlo, sólo una vez…

Su amigo asintió en silencio.

─Me parece una buena idea. ─Intervino Kakashi con tono suave─. Todos tenemos nuestra forma de lidiar con el dolor. Tú ya has expulsado suficiente enojo, miedo y dolor, y honrar a quienes compartieron la vida con nosotros respetando su memoria, es lo menos que nos queda por hacer.

Pero cuando Trunks llegó al cementerio y encontró a sus tres amigos poniendo comida y flores en la tumba de su sensei, su corazón volvió a dudar. Pensó que por ser casi de noche no habría nadie, que podría estar solo para visitar por primera vez la tumba de Asuma, pero ver a Ino, Chōji y Shikamaru compartiendo su dolor frente a la lápida, le llenaba de una sensación de culpa inenarrable: él podía haberlo evitado.

Decidió marcharse en silencio, aprovechando que los tres estaban arrodillados frente a la tumba dándole la espalda, pero Ino se dio cuenta de su presencia como si pudiera sentir su energía de vida.

─Te estábamos esperando. ─Musitó la kunoichi con la mirada vidriosa y una sonrisa preciosa que lo hacía sentir aún más terrible─. Ven con nosotros.

Quiso huir, evitar toda confrontación posible, pero no había nada que temer, ninguno de sus amigos guardaba el más mínimo resentimiento hacia su persona, y por eso sintió que el pecho se le apretaba cuando Ino lo sujetaba de la manga de su chaqueta y lo conducía hacia los demás.

Se sintió extraño junto a su equipo, casi ajeno. Desde que Asuma sensei había muerto, no los había visto ni una sola vez, y aun así, ellos le trataban con la misma familiaridad de siempre, comprendiendo su ausencia y decisión. Ya desde niños, los ninjas estaban acostumbrados a acudir a ciertos funerales, más que nada de colegas de sus padres, pero el saiyajin no tenía experiencia para lidiar con lo mismo, provenía de un entorno diferente.

Conservaron un respetuoso silencio de un minuto completo frente a la tumba ornamentada en flores, bebidas y pequeños tazones de arroz recién preparados. En conmemoración a su dañino hábito, un cigarrillo recién prendido reposaba en medio del símbolo de Konoha, una hoja grabada en la piedra.

─Ya no estamos perdidos, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. ─Dijo Shikamaru en dirección a la lápida, como si sostuviese una conversación con Asuma sensei─. También sabemos que lo que estamos a punto de hacer podría ser completamente insensato, pero tú cuidarás de nosotros, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron. Un desagradable hormigueo ascendió por su rostro hasta sacudir su cabeza, como un panal de abejas que se alborotaba en su mente. Enloquecía de sólo imaginar que sus amigos se enfrentarían a esos monstruos, ¡no cometería el mismo error dos veces!

─Trunks, ─soltó Shikamaru con firmeza─, no habrá más secretos entre nosotros, así que te lo diré directamente: ya tengo un plan elaborado. Iremos tras esos sujetos.

─Sabía que trabajarías en ello. ─Contestó rápido─. Sólo dime cuál es mi parte para estar al tanto y…

─Trunks… ─Dijo esta vez Chōji con aire triste, bajando la mirada porque no sabía cómo decírselo.

─Tú no eres parte del plan. Sólo iremos nosotros tres…

─¿¡Cómo así?! ─Apretó los puños y atravesó a Shikamaru con su fuerte mirada zafiro─. ¿Acaso creen que no soy de confiar? ¿O están siguiendo órdenes de Tsunade-sama?

─No, nada de eso.

─¡Yo también estoy triste por la muerte de Asuma sensei! ¡No porque haya estado tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea, significa que no me importa! ¡Quiero formar parte de esto!

─Eso lo sabemos.

─¿¡Entonces de qué se trata!?

─Trunks… ─Susurró Ino con mirada suplicante, y el saiyajin pensó que se quebraría en pedazos cuando creyó leer temor en sus hermosas facciones.

─Ya-ya veo. Ustedes me tienen miedo, ¿verdad?

─¡No, claro que no, imbécil! ─Gritó la kunoichi, roja de ira. Con un fiero agarre, sujetó con sus pequeñas manos el cuello de la chaqueta de Trunks y lo encaró con un arresto tal, que fue el saiyajin quien se atemorizó. Incluso se vio tentada a golpearlo por primera vez─. ¡No te tengo miedo, Trunks, ninguno de nosotros lo tiene! ¡Pero sí me mataría verte así otra vez, ése no eras tú! ─Suavizó su tono hasta convertirlo en un débil murmullo, tratando de sofocar su acceso de rabia─. Me dolería mucho verte así de devastado. Y por sobre todo, me duele que aún dudes de nosotros, tus amigos. ¿A estas alturas crees que no te consideramos parte de nuestro equipo? Eso quedó demasiado atrás, cuando ni siquiera habíamos comenzado los exámenes chunin, y ya te pedí disculpas por eso, ¿o ya se te olvidó, tonto?

Ése era su pequeño secreto con Ino. El día en que ella entró a su mente y supo qué tan buen chico era al enfrentarse a Majin Boo siendo apenas un niño. La infancia de Trunks, tan distinta y peligrosa frente a la suya, la marcó de por vida. Que se atreviera a dudar de Chōji, Shikamaru y ella después de tantas cosas que habían vivido juntos, la abrumaba en una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

─Tú no tienes nada que probar. ─Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa─. ¿Crees que somos tontos? Jamás iríamos pensando en morir así nada más, sabemos bien que lo vamos a lograr. Además, tú acabarías con ellos en un instante, eso lo sabe cualquiera. Nosotros, en cambio, tenemos una deuda pendiente con Asuma sensei. Ésta es la vida del shinobi, y obstáculos de este tipo nos harán frente en multitud de ocasiones. Esto no es sólo por él, sino también por nosotros y la aldea. Tenemos que ser capaces de proteger a nuestros amigos y compañeros para que no vuelvan a ocurrir esta clase de situaciones.

─Tienes razón. Y es por eso que yo también quiero formar parte. ─Trunks sujetó las muñecas de Ino. Ella soltó el cuello de su chaqueta por la sorpresa─. No se trata sólo de Asuma sensei. Admito que la necesidad de venganza ha rondado por mi cabeza todos estos días, pero hay algo que me ha causado mucha más angustia. Sabía que no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, e imaginar que lo mismo podría pasarles a ustedes, es lo que más me duele.

Ino sentía que la sangre le hervía y se le acumulaba en el rostro. Las piernas tantearon con fallarle y dejarla caer. Quedó absorta en Trunks y sus palabras, y comenzó a respirar más a prisa cuando notó sus fuertes manos cubriendo las propias.

─No quiero que esto se repita. Si a uno de ustedes le pasa algo… yo… creo que no lo soportaría…

─Tru-Trunks… ─Jadeó Ino, sintiendo su cuerpo tan ligero, que pensó que sus pies comenzaban a despedirse del suelo.

Cuando su saiyajin se marchó de la aldea, quedó destruida. Con los meses se sobrepuso poco a poco a la situación, intentando que las misiones y entrenamientos la distrajeran en lo posible de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Pretendió ser la misma chica de siempre, fuerte y segura de sí misma, cosa que Sakura jamás pudo simular en la misma medida, pero quienes la conocían bien y eran cercanos a su persona, sabían en realidad lo mucho que sufría, y eso incluía a Asuma sensei y su equipo.

Ahora lo tenía frente a frente, tomándole de las manos y declarándole que no soportaría perderla por nada del mundo, porque ella era lo más bello e importante que tenía en su vida… bueno, en realidad lo decía para todos, sin mencionar que no precisamente con esas palabras, pero Ino se permitió fantasear un poco y considerarlo una declaración de amor. De seguro no estaba muy lejos de eso, ¿verdad?

─Confía en nosotros. ─Se limitó a decir Shikamaru─. No siempre estarás aquí para protegernos.

Por un momento, fue como si escuchara a Asuma sensei conversando con él frente a la torre del Bosque de la Muerte, la noche en que peleó contra Gaara y ejecutó un peligroso Loto Primario.

─ _Shikamaru, Ino y Chōji se están formando para ser ninjas. En un futuro no muy lejano, expondrán sus vidas en misiones reales, en peligros reales, y si van a recibir tanta ayuda desde el principio, no serán capaces de rendir al máximo. De eso se tratan los exámenes chunin, de trabajo en equipo. Confía en tu equipo, Trunks, porque no siempre estarás allí para protegerlos._

En aquella época quería hacerlo todo por su cuenta, y sólo terminaba complicando más las cosas. Asuma sensei siempre tenía la razón. Incluso muerto, sus enseñanzas aún le guiaban. Observó a sus amigos con admiración, por ver lo fuertes y unidos que se habían vuelto. Sí, en definitiva lo lograrían.

─De acuerdo, confío en ustedes. ─Sonrió como él solía hacerlo, sacándole un último sonrojo a Ino─. Pero les advierto que sólo tendrán dos días para acabar con ellos, de lo contrario, yo mismo me veré obligado a intervenir. Les deseo suerte.

Se despidió de sus amigos agitando una mano antes de salir volando en busca del ki de Goten. Ninguno de ellos imaginaba que, en los próximos dos días, Trunks estaría dos años enteros entrenando con Kamisama. De haberlo sabido, Ino lo habría estrangulado por despedirse como si fueran a verse mañana.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

(1) Como lo leen. La intención de Pain es permitir que Hidan y Kakuzu mueran. Prefiere ver las habilidades del enemigo en un combate contra dos miembros de Akatsuki, aun a sabiendas del resultado, y ver si eso es todo lo que busca el saiyajin, o también va tras la pista del resto de la organización. Una confirmación de las genuinas intenciones de Trunks. Para este punto, Hidan y Kakuzu no son indispensables en lo absoluto para los fines de Akatsuki.

Como podrán darse cuenta, decidí separar una escena de otra con estos símbolos: ######################## porque me di cuenta recientemente que cuando se lee un capítulo por celular, es posible que las líneas de separación que ofrece fanfiction no se vean.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, que será subido aproximadamente en 15 días y será bastante importante para la historia, muy explicativo, en todo caso. Justo después vendrán las primeras peleas.

Perdonen lo poco. Agradezco su paciencia y espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. ¡Saludos!


	5. 5 El Pecado de los Shinobis

**Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

¡Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos ustedes!

Sé que no publiqué dentro de los 15 días previstos (creo que se cumplieron hace unos pocos días), pero es que no conté con un pequeño detalle, un error de cálculo por mi parte.

Verán, ahora mismo estoy en una pasantía de mi carrera que me obliga a salir de la ciudad y estar en una zona rural, es decir, sólo vuelvo a casa los fines de semana (y ni siquiera todos, pues el pasado fin de semana no pude regresar). Como pueblo al fin y al cabo, no hay internet, a duras penas llega la señal del teléfono, así que por supuesto, no pude leer ni un solo review hasta hoy que llegué y me encontré de golpe como con 40. El domingo en la mañana, muy temprano, tengo que regresar a ese pueblo para reincorporarme a las actividades del lunes, así que la noticia es obvia: no podré responder esta vez a todos los reviews recibidos. De hecho, prefiero no responder a ninguno, porque sería injusto responder unos sí y otros no. En verdad no tengo tiempo para eso en esta ocasión, más todavía porque hoy tendré un evento de la graduación que me llevará toda la noche y no sé en que estado deplorable amaneceré XD.

De verdad me disculpo con ustedes, pero como siempre, quiero decirles que leí cada mensaje con atención, cada review y opinión, y tomaré en cuenta muchas de las valiosas sugerencias recibidas. Por favor, perdónenme y no dejen de comentar, que para la próxima haré lo posible por responder.

Lo segundo es referente a la trama de este capítulo. Desde hace más de un año, cuando todavía escribía "Dos Saiyajins en Konoha" (incluso antes de estrenarse la película de Freezer), tenía planeada toda esta trama que leerán hoy. Cada vez me sorprendo más con las similitudes que encuentro con el nuevo arco de Zamasu y Black en DBS, pero es una gran casualidad, sólo eso. De hecho, este capítulo lo tenía planeado mucho más a futuro, y sería Kaioshin quien explicaría en persona todo lo que leerán a continuación a Goten y Trunks, pero debido a lo que está pasando últimamente en DBS, me vi obligado a revelárselos mucho antes, a apurarme, si bien Kaioshin tiene todavía cosas que explicar.

El capítulo ya estaba escrito, tal cual como lo leerán, por eso mi pasantía fuera de la ciudad no afectó en lo más mínimo su producción, pero sí la respuesta a los reviews, que aunque no lo crean, siempre me toma unas horillas releerlos y responderlos todos. Ojo, que también tengo pendiente leer y dejar mi respectivo review a varios fics de algunos de mis conocidos (no tengo que nombrarlos).

De nuevo mis más sinceras disculpas. Los dejo con el capítulo 5 desde hoy, porque me perderé de nuevo y estaré sin internet desde el domingo. Quizás mañana, después de la resaca, lea los primeritos reviews que me lleguen jaja.

#################################################

 **5\. El Pecado de los Shinobis**

Ya era de noche cuando regresó al campo de entrenamiento. Los tenues y traslúcidos haces plateados, irradiados por una tímida media luna entreoculta en tristes nubarrones, proyectaba sombras funestas que perfilaban, con un dejo de peligro, la silueta de los cráteres y troncos partidos, vestigios del entrenamiento de Naruto. Sin embargo, el gentil tono de voz de Goten esfumaba toda suerte de zozobra. Su ki imprimía al entorno una agradable fortaleza que se sobreponía al luctuoso cariz de la noche y su atmósfera. La tristeza de Trunks, que le envolvía desde su visita al cementerio, abrió paso a la confortante alegría que le provocaba ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo.

Naruto ya se había ido a descansar: tenía que aprovechar cada hora que le brindaba el día en función de algo productivo o útil para perfeccionar su nuevo Rasengan. Sin él, la presencia de Yamato no era necesaria, más de lo mismo con Kakashi. Sólo Sai acompañó a Sakura, convencido, cada vez más, de que las emociones de la kunoichi reflejaban lo opuesto a sus actos y palabras, a lo que ella quería mostrar al mundo, pues un brillo especial anegaba su gran mirada jade mientras escuchaba la historia de Goten.

Era curioso que, pese a lo bien que se conocían y la fuerte confianza que les unía, la kunoichi jamás había escuchado esas historias. De hecho, con excepción de Kakashi y otros shinobis de mayor autoridad, los jóvenes apenas tenían noticia de las batallas pasadas de los saiyajins. Quizás Ino escapaba a la regla, y sólo porque entró a la mente de Trunks y tenía una vaga idea al respecto.

─Ese Majin Boo era… un monstruo… ─Sai no podía imaginar que alguien con el carácter de Goten, hubiera tenido que afrontar a tan temprana edad semejante responsabilidad. Por primera vez se arrepintió de su propia imprudencia al empeñarse en averiguar el pasado del saiyajin, si bien las órdenes de Danzō en investigar tenían su cuota de razón─. Trunks y tú… ¿todavía pueden hacer la fusión?

La fusión. Sakura recordó de golpe cuando tal técnica acaparó la preocupación de todos: los saiyajins necesitaban de ella para acabar con Cooler y su intento de invasión, pero al final tuvieron que arreglárselas peleando a la antigua.

─Tenemos tiempo sin practicarla, pero así es, ─irrumpió Trunks en tono quedo, llamando la atención de los tres─, aún recordamos los pasos, podríamos hacerla sin problemas.

─Aunque con tanto tiempo sin practicarla creo que, al menos yo, me equivocaría. ─Goten sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca, esbozando esa naturaleza despreocupada que contrastaba con su seriedad en combate─. ¿Listo para irnos? Si es así, pon una mano en mi hombro y llegaremos en un instante.

─Creo que lo mejor es ir volando. ─Opinó, jurungando por inercia el estuche de cápsulas en su bolsillo, cerciorándose de que llevaba todo consigo─. Fíjate bien, Goten. Por primera vez, puedo sentir el ki de otro individuo aparte de ti en este planeta. Al parecer ha decidido revelar su presencia a ambos, de alguna manera sabe lo que está pasando y quiere que vaya por mis propios medios a su encuentro.

─Hmmm, sí, al parecer estás en lo cierto. Él suele vigilar lo que sucede aquí abajo desde su templo ─Asintió con los brazos cruzados. Luego, ajustó el cinturón azul de su dogi, claramente dispuesto a partir─. Pues en marcha…

─¡Espera! ─Sakura lo sujetó por el uniforme a duras penas─. Goten, ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Adónde van y a quién planean ver? ─Se llevó su mano libre al pecho, fracasando en su intento de aparentar seguridad y no preocupación. Desde su última partida, sentía que podía perder a Goten de un momento a otro, que se marcharía como hace tres años sin avisar.

El detalle es que Goten no quería decirle que irían a ver a Kamisama. Ya era mucho con que Kakashi sensei lo supiera. Creía que lo mejor era que Sakura se enterara cuando tuviera que entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo, momento en que inevitablemente, conocería al Namekusei.

─Lo siento, es un secreto. No puedo decírtelo.

Resultaba difícil aceptarlo, mucho más al considerar lo impredecible que a veces era Goten. Dejarlo ir sin tener derecho a saber nada, le llenaba la cabeza de preocupación y hasta miedo. No soportaría que su amigo la dejara de nuevo con la incertidumbre de si volvería o no.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sin importarle que los demás la vieran, sucumbió inconscientemente a sus emociones y abrazó a Goten lo más fuerte que pudo, enterrándole la cara en el pecho porque ahora era mucho más pequeña que él. La noche helada y triste por la famélica luz de la retraída luna, le recordaba indudablemente a la noche en que perdió a su Sasuke. Era como revivir ése nefasto momento.

─Si no vas a volver, dímelo ya. ─Echó mano de todo su aplomo para preservar su integridad, para no quebrarse y parecer débil. A pesar de que sentía que la garganta se le partía a la mitad, su voz no vaciló ni en una sílaba─. No estás obligado a darme explicaciones de nada, pero por favor, no me dejes esperándote. No me des esa esperanza.

Él sólo correspondió al abrazo con una pequeña risa por la innecesaria preocupación: volvería pronto, no haría nada del otro mundo. Pero, por primera vez, Goten se estremeció cuando abrazó a Sakura y sintió su esbelta figura contra la suya.

Ya no era un niño, tenía 18 años e, instintivamente, nuevos intereses. En los últimos cinco años no supo lo que era ver a otra persona del sexo opuesto, ni siquiera de su propia especie, para ser justos, por lo que igual el momento le resultaba tan extraño y desconocido, que a pesar del gusto comenzó también a darle miedo. Miedo porque al tener a Sakura tan cerca, su olor comenzó a parecerle inusualmente atractivo, culpa de su mitad saiyajin, que tenía el olfato más cercano a un simio que a un humano, y captaba las feromonas de la fémina, arrastradas por la brisa, introducirse en sus fosas nasales, partículas que resultaban imperceptibles para un macho cien por ciento terrícola.

Su respiración se hizo rápida, superficial. Sus negras pupilas brillaban con el plateado de la media luna. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Sai, fue ver cómo los pelos de la cola de mono se le erizaban, cómo ésta se agitaba en el aire, entusiasmada, cómo poco a poco la acercaba a la delgada cintura de Sakura con intención de rodearla y apretarla más contra sí mismo…

─¡No-no te preocupes, volveré en unos minutos! ─La soltó como si quemara, prácticamente empujándola, extrañándola tanto a ella como a Trunks. ¿Por qué se comportaba así de repente? Sin embargo, Sai ya tenía su teoría─. ¡Ya-ya es tarde y debo acompañar a Trunks! ¡Regresaré pronto, es una tontería, en serio! ¡Nos vemos!

─¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ─Trunks gritó con una mano extendida, viendo cómo su amigo salía disparado al cielo envuelto en su revoltoso ki blanco. ─¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¡Espérame!

Sakura se quedó parpadeando, perpleja por la inexplicable reacción de su amigo, viendo cómo el saiyajin restante también se iba volando para perseguirle. Hasta se olvidó del drama de la partida y la posibilidad de que no se reencontraran.

─Parece que el sentimiento es mutuo. ─Dijo Sai con la cara en blanco, sin emoción, encogiéndose de hombros.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─Preguntó Sakura con verdadero desconcierto.

─ _Creo que también le gustas a Goten. ─_ Pensó en decirle, pero no lo hizo. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que ya era hora de volver a casa, con un rostro tan impasible, que Sakura restó toda importancia y dejó la pregunta al aire.

#################################################

No había gran diferencia entre el templo de Kamisama del séptimo universo y el noveno, salvo un detalle que sí era muy importante: en el mundo shinobi, no existía la Torre de Karin; la plataforma celestial se encontraba flotando solitaria muy por sobre las nubes, ni más ni menos. Lo otro eran detalles sin mayor relevancia, como que en vez de palmeras al centro y árboles de pino en los bordes del templo, éste tenía un jardín externo ornamentado únicamente con sauces llorones, excepto por un único y contrastante samán de seis metros que crecía sin razón aparente en el centro del patio, y bajo el cual Kamisama solía sentarse a meditar, arropado bajo la tranquilidad de su agraciada sombra.

Sus habilidades mentales se habían desarrollado al punto que una incipiente capacidad para atisbar fragmentos de visiones futuras, se había tornado su nueva obsesión. Sin duda, su absoluta soledad en el templo le había dado tiempo más que suficiente para evolucionar a tal extremo, si bien llevaba casi un siglo sin experimentar un alentador progreso. Por ejemplo, nunca previó la llegada de Goten y Trunks.

No obstante, por primera vez una visión le atormentaba con inusual frecuencia, desde hacía meses, repitiéndose más que ninguna otra premonición que jamás hubiera inquietado su poderosa mente. Eso despertaba en él una intangible alarma, pues debía significar algo, y por más que no encontraba una explicación satisfactoria, creía que los saiyajins guardaban alguna relación.

Siempre veía lo mismo: una furiosa y salvaje bestia entre brumas, irracional, violenta, destruyendo peñascos entre sus musculosos brazos y arrasando países enteros con la devastadora energía púrpura que salía de su boca. Cada vez la visión era más nítida, pero nunca lo suficiente. Pasaron semanas para que aquella sombra inicial adoptara la forma de una especie de simio gigante de ojos rojos y fauces atiborradas en colmillos. El monstruo rugía más fuerte que el más atronador de los relámpagos; destilaba mayor peligro que cualquier Bijū que pudiera recordar; reverberaba una locura y descontrol que hacía hasta de la bestia más temible, un ser apocado y racional.

Nunca llegaba más allá del origen del monstruo, de lo que quería o adónde iba. Sólo sabía que destruía sin razón con una fuerza avasallante y descomunal. Quizás era algo simbólico, la representación de un peligro próximo, quizás ni siquiera era literal. Y de nuevo, los saiyajins venían a su mente, no como responsables de la premonición, sino tal vez como únicos guerreros capaces de oponer resistencia a ese mal, un mal que no necesariamente era un musculoso simio gigante con boca de lobo arrasando la Tierra, sino un enemigo cuya perversidad encontraba analogía en la insaciable voracidad de la bestia.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sudando helado, taquipneico. Esta vez hubo algo diferente, justo antes de terminar su visión: una silueta indistinguible, rodeada de un aura dorada, flotaba en el aire frente al enorme mono de veinte metros de altura, desafiándolo, frenando su avance. Ya parecía claro que, pese a no determinar su identidad, los saiyajins tendrían otra batalla.

La bocanada de alivio que suponía su escueta revelación, se rompía con la típica sensación de un delgado relámpago atravesando su mente, producto de la percepción de un ki, o para ser más preciso, dos que se aproximaban volando a su templo. Eran Goten y Trunks, que posaban con un ligero toque sus botas sobre el blanco mármol de la plataforma celestial en el tiempo que a Kamisama le tomó reincorporarse, recoger su cayado y caminar desde la fresca sombra del samán, hasta la entrada del palacio de apariencia hindú.

─Así que por fin elegiste venir hasta mí, Trunks. ─ Habló con voz profunda y áspera, parcialmente cubierto por las sombras trazadas por un par de columnas blancas. Caminó hasta revelar su figura completa, esta vez muy nítida gracias a que no existían nubes a esa altura, es decir, ningún impedimento para que la luna lo iluminase todo a su máximo esplendor. Su apariencia arrancó un quejido de asombro en Trunks.

─¿¡Ka-Kamisama es un Namekusei!? ─Gritó, mientras Goten ponía las manos al frente para protegerse y gotitas de sudor le saltaban de la cabeza─. ¿¡Cómo pudiste olvidar un detalle tan importante!? ¡Pasé tres años buscando a los Namekuesi y las Esferas del Dragón! ¡Tres años!

─¡Él no sabe nada, Trunks, en serio, ya se lo pregunté! ─Se apresuró a explicar, temeroso de que le fueran a golpear.

Incapaz de creerlo, el saiyajin recorría con sus ojos la enorme figura de dos metros y medio de estatura frente a él. Vestía con ropas idénticas a las de Dende, incluso portaba un cayado de madera a su medida, pero sus rasgos eran algo diferentes al viejo Kamisama que se fusionó con Piccolo, más severos y toscos, propios de un ser de su raza con una anatomía más fornida: pese a su vejez, se notaba que provenía de un clan guerrero.

─Yo soy Kamisama, el guardián de la Tierra. ─. Se aproximó con el retorcido cayado entre manos, ligeramente encorvado dada su avanzada edad, y sin embargo, seguía siendo un individuo enorme─. Ciertamente provengo del planeta Namekusei, si bien apenas conservo recuerdos al respecto. Tu amigo Goten me preguntó sobre mi planeta natal y las Esferas del Dragón, pero por desgracia, no cuento con la capacidad de crearlas. Ni siquiera recuerdo si tal cosa existía en Namekusei.

─¿Entonces cómo fue que llegó a la Tierra? ─Preguntó Trunks con aire agitado─. Debe tener una nave o algo.

─Fui traído a la Tierra por un Kaiōsama en persona, hace mucho tiempo. Apenas era un niño cuando fui entrenado por él en el Otro Mundo, hasta que aprendí lo necesario para desempeñar mi puesto, y desde entonces, soy el guardián de este planeta.

─Entonces Kaiosama sí conoce la ubicación de Namekusei. ─Trunks buscó establecer contacto visual con su amigo─. Goten, tú conoces a Kaiosama. Vayamos con él ahora mismo.

─Me temo que no será de mucha ayuda. ─Dijo con la cabeza a gachas, desanimado─. Yo le pregunté sobre las Esferas del Dragón. Me dijo que en Namekusei no existía tal cosa. De hecho, jamás había escuchado hablar sobre ellas.

La mirada de Trunks se amplió. Un sentimiento que se alternaba entre la derrota y la decepción revolvió su cuerpo, pero trató de calmarse al reconocer que ya había intentado todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos. Ahora sus padres eran los únicos que podían ayudarlos.

─Ya veo, ─sonrió con resignación─, no existen Esferas del Dragón en el noveno universo, después de todo.

─¿Noveno universo? ─Repitió con interés el Namekusei─. Es curioso. Ustedes dos son personas que saben cosas que la mayoría no imaginaría. Además, son los primeros seres con ki que conozco desde que asumí mi puesto como Kamisama.

Goten ya le había contado en su momento que tanto él como Trunks provenían de otra dimensión, pues en ese entonces, no sabía que en realidad habían quedado atrapados en un universo diferente. Le contó sobre su naturaleza híbrida de humano con saiyajin, raza de la que Kamisama jamás había tenido noticia, y que por eso él y su amigo tenían ki.

─También creo que es curioso. ─Murmuró Trunks con un dejo de desconfianza─. No tiene sentido que un planeta donde sus habitantes manejan el chakra, tenga por Kamisama a un ser como usted que es portador de ki, y que además, espera compartir sus conocimientos con los discípulos que lleguen a conocerle. ¿Cómo es eso posible si los ninjas sólo tienen chakra?

─Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. No lo había pensado. ─Dijo Goten con los brazos cruzado y asintiendo rápidamente─. ¡Y eso que estuve aquí por tanto tiempo!

─Veo que eres un joven muy inteligente, Trunks. Tienes razón, no tiene sentido alguno mi labor, de no ser porque existe una explicación muy compleja para ello. ─El dios de la Tierra arrugó el semblante al recordar el nefasto día en que Kaguya comió del fruto prohibido─. El mundo no siempre fue como es ahora. Hubo un tiempo en que no existía el chakra, en que los humanos eran todos portadores de ki, pero ninguno fue capaz de descubrir sus secretos en virtud de desarrollarlo, ni siquiera supieron que contaban con tal fuerza. Para aquella época, el humano sólo adquiría conocimiento para perjudicar y dañar a sus semejantes, para hacerse con más riquezas y territorio. Se hicieron incontables guerras por todo el mundo, mucho antes de que existiera el primer shinobi como hoy día lo conocemos, mucho antes de la existencia de las naciones mismas. Un día, una princesa proveniente de otro mundo, ambiciosa por conseguir el poder del árbol de Kaiō-shin, comió del fruto prohibido, aquel que otorgaría a un mortal el máximo poder, la capacidad de terminar la guerra con sus propias manos, pero como era de esperarse, el chakra corrompió el corazón de la princesa, y el mundo se sumió en una época de insondable oscuridad y terror.

─Vaya, ese cuento no me lo sabía. ─Dijo Goten sosteniéndose la barbilla en actitud reflexiva.

─No es un cuento, Goten, es una historia real. ─Respondió parsimoniosamente Kamisama─. La razón por la que los seres humanos tienen chakra, es porque lo obtuvieron a partir de Hagoromo, el primer humano que nació con chakra, hijo de Kaguya, la princesa que comió del fruto prohibido, y encargado de difundir el chakra entre los humanos.

─¿Por qué nos cuenta todo esto? ─Preguntó Trunks con recelo, confundido con la fantástica historia sobre el origen de los ninjas y sus jutsus que no explicaba, en lo absoluto, la necesidad de un Kamisama con ki que en nada podía ayudar a la Tierra.

─Presten atención, jóvenes guerreros. Ustedes son los primeros humanos en llegar hasta mí, Kamisama, guardián de este planeta. Por desgracia mi posición no es más que un mero título, carente de razón y de la dignidad misma, pues por orden de los dioses supremos, tengo prohibido intervenir en los asuntos de los humanos a toda costa, no importa qué, no importa cómo, no soy más que un ente observador de las desgracias de este mundo condenado a la extinción, una vaporosa inmaterialidad de lo que debería ser Dios. Sólo tengo permitido proteger la Tierra bajo una única circunstancia: que los humanos mismos amenacen con destruirla por completo, y todo para preservar la existencia de esta estrella cuando llegue el momento de su juicio final.

Sin saber de motivos ni detalles, las palabras del anciano no prometían más que un tétrico destino para los humanos, investían de muerte a la Tierra. Incluso Goten así lo entendió, abandonando esa postura casual de manos sobre la cabeza muy propia de él, afilando la mirada como Goku antes de entrar en combate.

─¿Por qué nos cuenta todo esto? ─Repitió Trunks con el corazón desbocado, perdiendo la paciencia por los nervios─. ¿Y por qué ahora?

─Hace una semana con exactitud, elevaste tu ki a un punto que jamás pensé sentir en mi vida. Indudablemente, Kaiō-shin ha de estar al tanto de tu existencia y, por ende, ha puesto sus ojos de nuevo en esta roca olvidada llamada Tierra. ─Alzó una mano en gesto tranquilizador cuando vislumbró atisbos de terror nacer en las facciones del saiyajin─. No temas, que no has cometido un error, o al menos, no has hecho nada que pueda empeorar la condena de los humanos, pues el daño ya está hecho. Verás, Trunks, la razón por la que cuento esto, es porque ustedes son los dos únicos humanos con ki en este planeta, las dos únicas personas que han acudido a mí cuando ya ni siquiera puedo ser considerado el Kamisama de este mundo, y para empeorar las cosas, dos seres que ni siquiera provienen de este universo. Pero en cambio, sí que pueden tener una influencia importante en la Tierra, ya que sus poderes están en otra categoría. Hace tres años, hicieron que la actividad de este planeta incrementara como nunca antes lo había hecho desde su creación: enfrentaron a seres provenientes de otros mundos, ¡derrotaron a Cooler, el demonio conquistador de galaxias! Con ese simple hecho, han modificado el destino de miles y miles de planetas ubicados por todo el universo, y por supuesto, el panorama propio de la Tierra.

─¿Quiere decir que la Tierra en circunstancias normales debería permanecer en el anonimato? ─Preguntó Trunks, ya con la frente perlada en sudor. Por su parte, Goten ponía al máximo su concentración para no perderse de ningún detalle.

─Es una forma de decirlo. Si bien el chakra es una energía sumamente maleable y versátil, tiene un límite de crecimiento muy marcado en comparación al ki. Por eso sus usuarios no pueden alcanzar poderes que trasciendan de forma significativa en los azares del universo. Es así como lo quiso Kaiō-shin, aunque supongo que la impresionante cantidad de usos que tiene el chakra, fue algo que jamás previó. Él no habría querido que el chakra pudiera hacer tantas cosas grandiosas.

─Sigo sin entender por qué un Kaiō-shin querría plantar un árbol que da chakra justamente aquí. ─Dijo Goten con los brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo.

─Te equivocas. En realidad existen muchos árboles de chakra esparcidos por el universo. En la Tierra, los humanos lo conocían con el nombre de Shinju, pero no era más que uno de los tantos miles y miles de árboles de Kaiō-shin que existen en incontables estrellas.

─Bien, existen muchos árboles en muchos planetas, ¿pero por qué Kaiō-shin haría algo así? ¿Por qué tentar a los seres vivos con algo que se supone que está prohibido?

─Para probar el valor de sus habitantes. Para decidir qué especies merecen vivir y cuáles son demasiado ruines como para existir.

Los saiyajins quedaron perplejos. ¡Kaiō-shin era un psicópata, nada que ver con el pendejo Shin del séptimo universo y el pervertido anciano de quince generaciones!

─La leyenda cuenta que la sangre de quienes morían en la guerra, cultivó la tierra, dando origen al "Dios Árbol". En parte es verdad, pero todo ello es causado porque Kaiō-shin así lo dispone desde el momento mismo en que crea un planeta. Sólo en aquellos planetas en los que ocurren genocidios en masa a lo largo de muchas eras, pueden nacer los árboles de Kaiō-shin. Tengo entendido que en Namekusei jamás ha existido tal árbol, pero si por alguna razón los Namekianos nos tornáramos seres malignos sumidos en interminables conflictos internos y asesinatos, daríamos origen a un nuevo árbol. ¿Ahora entienden cómo funciona?

─¡Es una locura! ─Masculló Trunks con los puños apretados.

─No te atormentes, joven guerrero, que de Kami sólo conservo el nombre: ni yo puedo entender los designios de los verdaderos dioses. Lo que para nosotros parece un simple capricho, para ellos es justicia divina. El bien y el mal son conceptos que exceden los límites de nuestra comprensión, no poseen el mismo significado para los dioses.

Ésa era la verdad que regía al universo. Que un Dios de la Destrucción destruya, sea por el motivo que sea y sin importar qué, no puede considerarse como algo malo, ya que éste representa una fuerza tan destructiva como indefectible que otorga balance al universo al contraponerse con la creación, su antítesis, y lo mismo ocurre en sentido opuesto; una constante lucha de tirar y encoger, y así hasta el final de la existencia y el comienzo de la inexistencia misma, siempre con el objeto de mantener un equilibrio indispensable.

─Sigue sin tener sentido todo esto. ─Trunks ya se encontraba temblando de impotencia. No daba crédito a la historia de Kamisama─. ¿Por qué comer la fruta significaría la condena de una raza entera? Si los árboles de Kaioshin son lo que usted dice, entonces basta con que nazca uno para determinar que en dicho planeta hay demasiada violencia.

─Porque es la resiliencia lo que importa a los dioses supremos, la capacidad de reconocer los errores, de resolver las dificultades y salir adelante. Cuando un árbol de Kaiō-shin nace, indudablemente ya se han cometido miles de crímenes a sangre fría, pero sólo cuando alguien roba la fruta y se deja caer en la complacencia del poder fácil, es que para Kaiō-shin ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es allí cuando la raza que ha dado origen a un árbol mediante la violencia, ya no merece el perdón de Dios por sucumbir a una falsa promesa de poder ilimitado.

─¿Poder ilimitado?

─Así es, Trunks. Según he escuchado, existen planetas en los que seres muy poderosos han comido del fruto esperando recibir un poder supremo, logrando como único y nefasto resultado, la condena de su mundo y la irreversible pérdida de todo su ki, el don de vida que nos han regalado los Dioses de la Creación.

Los saiyajins guardaron silencio. Se observaban entre sí, apesadumbrados y asustados por el tremendo problema en que se hallaba sumido el mundo shinobi. El tema de los dioses involucrados ya era un asunto mucho más delicado.

─¡Ja! ¡Lo tengo! ─Exclamó Goten con una gran sonrisa, dejando caer un puño sobre la palma de su mano─. Le pediré a Kaiōsama que nos lleve a Trunks y a mí a hablar con Kaiō-shin. Le diremos que todo ha sido un error, que por favor perdone a la Tierra. Y si no es suficiente, diremos que es culpa de esa princesa que se comió la fruta. Una buena idea, ¿no?

─Goten, cómo piensas que eso va a… ─Trunks boqueó como un pez al analizar mejor la propuesta─. Espera… ¡Puede funcionar! ─Empuñó las manos y se giró hacia Kamisama con sus ojos muy abiertos─. ¡Usted dijo que una princesa proveniente de otro mundo fue la que comió el fruto! ¡Técnicamente, los humanos no tuvieron nada que ver!

─No servirá de nada. ─Zanjó el Namekusei, recto y directo sin variar un ápice su adusto semblante─. Ciertamente, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, la princesa que comió del fruto, no pertenece a este planeta. De hecho, el caso de la Tierra fue muy particular, único, si así se le quiere llamar. Kaiō-shin, a diferencia de otros mundos, decidió no dar por perdida a la Tierra en un primer momento, sino mantenerla en vigilancia. Se dice que cuando Hagoromo, el hijo de Kaguya y primer humano en nacer con chakra, quiso desarrollar el Ninshū, Kaiō-shin lo vio con buenos ojos. Pero todo resultó peor que en un principio…

─¿El Ninshū? ─Goten arrugó la cara─. ¿Qué cosa es el Ninshū?

─El Ninshū fueron las enseñanzas y creencias que impartió Hagoromo por todo el mundo. Con ello, repartió el chakra entre los humanos, con el fin de que estos fueran capaces de conectarse espiritualmente, de comunicarse con el prójimo aun sin la necesidad de mover los labios, de sentir por el otro, de crear empatía, de alcanzar la paz y la armonía. Ni siquiera el ki puede lograr todas esas cosas por sí mismo, por mucho que pueda comunicarme telepáticamente con Goten, leer su mente u observar a los humanos al borde de mi plataforma celestial. En ese aspecto, el chakra pudo estar un paso más allá.

Y en verdad Kaiō-shin lo vio con buenos ojos, y vio en Hagoromo a un ser de inigualable sabiduría y gran espíritu. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que el resto de la humanidad estaba podrida, que jamás podrían trascender al plano en que se encontraba el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, y que no merecían más que ser exterminados.

─Hagoromo fue un gran hombre. Sus intenciones eran puras, y sin saberlo, estaba salvando a la humanidad en todas las formas en las que ésta se podría salvar. El problema es que los humanos malinterpretaron el Ninshū. No lo usaron para conectarse espiritualmente con los demás, sino para combinar su propia energía física con la espiritual, para fortalecerse a sí mismos, para generar más guerras y dolor, para cultivar la tierra con más sangre de la que ya se había derramado. Y así murió el Ninshū y nació el Ninjutsu, y con él, toda la desgracia y la maldad que se cierne y ha cernido en este desdichado mundo. La Tierra es, quizás, el planeta que se ha hecho más daño a sí mismo con el chakra y su fruto prohibido. ─La pesada mirada de Kamisama se estrechó sobre los pálidos saiyajins, causándoles un repelús que no podrían sacudir de sus consciencias─. Ése es el pecado de los shinobis.

Ya era demasiada información, toda muy terrible y angustiante para un mismo día. Y eso que faltaba mucho más, cosas que Goten, Trunks, y el mismísimo Kamisama, ni siquiera podían imaginar. Porque el Namekusei fue testigo de la abominación de Kaguya, siendo un jovencísimo Kamisama que apenas emprendía su cargo, pero todas las demás cosas le fueron explicadas por Kaiōsama, y aun éste no sabía muchas cosas sobre Kaiō-shin, empezando porque no le conocía en persona.

Cuando un planeta era "marcado", tal y como lo denominaba el Dios de la Creación, formaba parte de una descomunal lista de mundos condenados, todos destinados a morir bajo la mano de Hakaishin, el Dios de la Destrucción. Tal cosa se había mantenido por eones, así que el destino del mundo shinobi, estaba sellado. Nada haría cambiar de opinión a la deidad destructora del noveno universo, toda una malvada entidad en comparación al tontarrón de Bills. Aunque, limitándose a la divina providencia de su enfermizo juicio, no había ser más bondadoso que tal Hakai-shin, pues como fuerza cósmica de ese universo, su misión era destruir, y destruir es lo que hacía mejor que nadie.

─No se angustien. Por el momento, la Tierra está a salvo. ─Kamisama casi sintió lástima por el desesperanzador mutismo de los chicos─. Desde la creación de este planeta, el Dios de la Destrucción sólo ha despertado una vez, cuando yo ni siquiera existía y el árbol de Kaiō-shin no había nacido. Han pasado miles de siglos desde la última vez que impartió su juicio. Es posible que pasen miles de siglos más antes de que ejecute a los humanos…

─¿¡Di-Di-Dios de la Destrucción!? ─Trunks se iba a desmayar. Por su parte, Goten se puso tan blanco que parecía un fantasma.

─Oh, lo olvidaba. Un Dios de la Destrucción es…

─¡Sabemos lo que es! ─Gritó Goten con las manos en la cabeza, sintiendo un resquemor tras los ojos que se esparcía y lastimaba su cerebro─. ¡Hubieras empezado por ahí, Kamisama! ¡Oh, no, esto es malo! ¡Malo, malo, malo!

─Eso sí que es una sorpresa. ─Sonrió el Namekusei con cierta malicia─. No muchos mortales conocen de la existencia de un Dios de la Destrucción. Yo apenas sé algo por mi condición de Kamisama, pero ni siquiera le he visto en persona.

─Nosotros conocemos a uno… en persona… ─Declaró Trunks con la cabeza a gachas y el ánimo por los suelos, sacándole un jadeo de asombro al anciano Namekusei─. Se llama Bills, el Dios de la Destrucción del séptimo universo, lugar de donde provenimos. ─Hizo estremecer a Kamisama cuando lo atravesó con la fría mirada de Vegeta─. Usted no puede imaginar cuán poderoso es, está fuera de nuestra comprensión. Podría destruir todo el universo sin mucho esfuerzo. Peleando sumamente contenido contra el padre de Goten, iba a destruirlo junto al Otro Mundo.

─¡E-Eso es imposible! ─Exclamó el anciano con la frente empapada en un gélido sudor─. El Otro Mundo alberga todas las almas que han existido, existen y existirán en la historia, ¡es un lugar inmenso, tanto como el Mundo de los Vivos! ─Calló unos segundos, analizando las palabras de Trunks, hasta sobresaltarlos con un grito idéntico al de Piccolo cuando Super Boo destruía el templo de Kamisama en la pelea contra Gotenks─. ¿Di-Dices que el padre de Goten peleó contra un Dios de la Destrucción? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Un mortal jamás podría acercarse a tamaño poder!

─Menos charla y más acción. ─Dijo Goten con los ojos cerrados y agitando una mano en el aire─. Esa historia fue demasiado larga, es muy tarde y ya pasó mi hora de cenar. Además, Trunks ha venido a entrenar por dos días en la Habitación del Tiempo. Si seguimos hablando se hará mañana y tú todavía sin entrenar.

─Goten, ¿cómo puedes pensar en comida en un momento así? ─Le refutó Trunks, con las manos todavía temblándole por la desagradable historia.

─Bueno, admito que me asusté un poco… un poco bastante, en realidad, pero Kamisama dijo que no había de qué preocuparnos. Piénsalo mejor, Trunks, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, y de todas formas, el Dios de la Destrucción tiene demasiado tiempo sin despertar. Para cuando eso ocurra, posiblemente hayan pasado miles y miles de años más, ya ninguno de nosotros estará aquí para ese momento. Si nos ocupamos en pensar en eso, sólo conseguiremos preocuparnos de por vida innecesariamente.

─Nunca te había escuchado decir algo tan sabio. ─Dijo Kamisama con una escueta sonrisa, no a modo de broma, sin embargo.

─Bien, ahora a lo que nos importa. ─Continuó Goten frotándose el abdomen─. Un poco de comida antes de que entre a la habitación con Trunks no me vendría nada mal.

─¿Entrará conmigo a la habitación? ─Dijo Trunks con algo de incomodidad. Después de todo, pasar tanto tiempo con un recién conocido con cara de pocos amigos, no sería precisamente fácil.

─¿Acaso dije que entraría con él a la habitación? ─Preguntó el anciano, igual de receloso.

─No se haga el difícil, Kamisama. Usted dijo que su deber era prestar ayuda a aquellos guerreros con ki capaces de llegar hasta usted.

La única razón por la que Goten descubrió a Kamisama, fue porque éste decidió poner su ki al descubierto cuando se quedó solo en la Tierra. No quería llamar la atención de ambos saiyajins al mismo tiempo, pues Son fue su primera experiencia como alumno, creyó que proceder con cautela era lo más indicado. Eventualmente, sabía que Trunks llegaría a él por el medio que fuera.

─Ya no contamos con mucho tiempo. ─Prosiguió Goten─. Mi idea era que usted entrara a la habitación con Trunks y le enseñara todo lo que me enseñó a mí en mi primer año. El año restante será para que él entrene solo a su gusto, usted podrá salir antes.

Durante el primer año, Kamisama trabajó con Goten en la plataforma celestial desarrollando sus capacidades mentales, espirituales y sensoperceptivas inclusive más allá de lo que Goku logró en su adolescencia. Luego, entrenó un año solo dentro de la Habitación del Tiempo. Para los siguientes dos años en tiempo real, Kamisama vio oportuno llevarlo hasta Kaiōsama para que lo entrenara en el Otro Mundo, cosa que equivalía a entrenar 24.300 años en la Tierra aproximadamente. (1) Al volver, Son quiso gastar su último día de nuevo en la Habitación del Tiempo, para así cumplir con los tres años que había prometido a Naruto entrenar hasta que volvieran a verse, de modo que ahora Goten era un año mayor que Trunks.

─Es una buena idea. ─Asintió el Namekusei, apoyándose pesadamente sobre el cayado─. Y tienes razón, Goten. Mi deber siempre fue prestar mi ayuda a aquellos guerreros de corazón puro que supieran llegar a mí a través del ki, por mucho que tal cosa no pueda remediar el destino de este planeta.

─Sí, pero antes de entrar, recuerde la cena, ¡por favor! ─Suplicó con mirada de circunstancia.

El viejo suspiró con renuencia. Chasqueó sus dedos y, por arte de magia, un banquete apropiado para dos saiyajins apareció extendido sobre un amplio mantel en el suelo de mármol del jardín del templo.

─¡Excelente, justo a eso me refería!

Después de unos minutos observándole tragar como una bestia, Kamisama hizo un gesto con el brazo que convidaba a Trunks a que se uniera a su amigo con confianza. Claramente, observó que el joven Brief era más reservado y educado, aunque podía comer tanto o más que Goten.

Terminada la cena, Goten fue a recostarse unos minutos bajo un sauce llorón para reposar la comida. Estaba a reventar, tanto que se quedó dormido sin querer mientras Kamisama y Trunks se iban a comenzar su entrenamiento.

Y mientras Kamisama trazaba su camino junto a su acompañante a la mística habitación, trazaba también la inapelable sentencia de su perdición, porque Kaiō-shin volvió a vigilar la Tierra al sentir el poder de Trunks, e ignorante de ello, el anciano y noble Namekusei prestaba su ayuda a un híbrido de la peor de las razas jamás concebidas en el noveno universo.

Millones de años atrás, cuando Kaiō-shin era crédulo, noble y rebosante de buenos sentimientos, ideó un plan para proteger a las almas puras e inocentes de su universo.

Creó al guerrero perfecto. Le dotó de un inconcebible amor por las peleas, para que disfrutase de su motivo de vida y se superase constantemente con ahínco y presteza; le forjó cuerpo y mente aptas para las exigencias del combate, y así no decayese ante el primer ataque y respondiese de manos propias en semejante medida; esculpió su ser de una adaptación inconmensurable, para que aprendiese de sus errores y se fortaleciese a pasos agigantados después de cada batalla: todo lo que no lo matara, lo haría mucho mejor guerrero; y le imbuyó de nobleza, empatía, humildad, y, por sobre todas las cosas, sacrificio, para que estuviese dispuesto a proteger al indefenso de la terrible mano del tirano.

Débil, joven e inexperto, su plan se quebró con sus buenas intenciones. Y había creado a su saiyajin, el monstruo más ruin que vio luz alguna vez en los confines de su amado protegido, el noveno universo.

Desaparecían planetas, devastaban galaxias, se alimentaban del sufrimiento del débil, y adquirían fortaleza tras robustecer su enfermizo orgullo de pelea. Sus cuerpos y mentes, terribles armas capaces de proporcionar y resistir castigo y dolor en proporciones iguales como ninguna otra creación vista, existían en función única y exclusiva del combate, se desenvolvían extasiados entre la vaporosa esencia a sangre y huesos quemados que rezumaba el campo de batalla.

¡Y nació el Super Saiyajin Legendario! Un guerrero más perfecto que cualquier otro desalmado saiyajin. Ni su propia raza sobrevivió a su salvaje sed de pelea. Se hacía tan ridículamente poderoso tras cada combate, que asesinó a los héroes más valientes y se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en una amenaza universal. Incontables vidas se perdieron en su reinado de miedo. Hakai-shin se vio obligado a intervenir. El corazón de Kaiō-shin, se rompió en mil pedazos por el dolor, y lo que quedó de él, se contaminó entre el resentimiento y la culpa de su más grave error.

Lejos de reflexionar, siguió dando pasos errados, adoptando posturas que escapaban de la belleza de su divinidad creadora. Se dio la atribución de calificar a su propia creación, de hacer de un juez que condenaba a la destrucción a quienes no merecían existir ni en cuerpo ni en alma en ningún plano, físico o espiritual: el pecado de los shinobis, exiliaba en orfandad a sus indefensas almas, castigas a una eternidad sin paraíso ni infierno.

Fue así que, con un espíritu intranquilo y atormentado por los pecados propios, Kaiō-shin empezó a crear verdaderos monstruos aun sin proponérselo, y la mayoría de sus hijos inevitablemente terminaban dando origen a más árboles y frutos prohibidos.

Ya era mediodía cuando Goten despertó y regresó a Konoha. Durmió toda la noche y mucho más sin proponérselo. Encontró a Naruto sentado en el césped del campo de entrenamiento, jadeando de cansancio pero sonriendo satisfecho por su exitosa jornada. Yamato le felicitaba con gesto afable, afirmando que cada vez dominaba mejor la naturaleza de su elemento y, por ende, también eran menos necesarias sus intervenciones.

Kakashi comentó que de seguir así, podría completar su nuevo jutsu en dos días, quizás mañana mismo dada su inagotable energía. No obstante, logró convencerlo de que ya era suficiente por el momento, que al menos almorzara y durmiera unas par de horas para no sobrecargar su cuerpo y continuar.

Sakura le llevaba una nueva canasta atiborrada de sus nauseabundas píldoras de soldado, pero Naruto ya estaba realmente enfermo de comerlas. Por mucha colaboración que puso de su parte, su estómago no soportaría ni una más, sin mencionar que creía merecer cuando menos un poco de ramen para consentirse tras el extenuante entrenamiento.

─Vamos, aunque sea come una. ─Sakura hablaba entre dientes, con una sonrisa tan forzada como escalofriante. Una pequeña vena palpitaba inestable en su gran frente.

─Ya te dije que no. Quiero algo diferente. ─Zanjó el rubio con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados como dos líneas horizontales.

El pobre ignoraba qué tan molesta estaba la kunoichi, quien perdiendo la poca paciencia que le restaba, le tiraba la canasta en la cabeza para luego saltarle encima a estrangularlo, sentada en su estómago.

─¡No sabes el trabajo que me tomó hacerlas! ¡Te las vas a comer aunque sea llenas de tierra, grandísimo imbécil!

Sai reía nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en la frente. Kakashi se llevaba una mano al rostro, negando mientras suspiraba y soltaba un cansado "nunca cambian", mientras Yamato observaba a su colega esperando que hiciera algo al respecto: Naruto ya estaba cianótico por la falta de oxígeno.

─Vamos, Sakura, no seas tan ruda con él. ─Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Goten, quien sonreía con un gran bentō en alto con suficiente comida para cinco personas: guardó para Naruto lo que sobró del banquete de anoche, que si bien era para la cena, igual servía porque la comida creada por la magia de Kamisama no se echaba a perder─. Aquí traje algo para ti, Naruto. Supuse que estarías hambriento después de tanto trabajar.

─¡Goten! ─La pelirrosa dejó tosiendo al rubio tras librarlo de su monstruoso agarre. Corrió hasta el recién llegado saiyajin y lo sujetó con firmeza por el dogi─. ¿¡En dónde te habías metido!? ¡Tardaste mucho más de lo que aseguraste! ¡No me digas que fuiste en busca de esa chica Karin otra vez! ─Al reparar en sus propias palabras, se puso roja de vergüenza y boqueó sin emitir sonido. Ya sonaba como una novia celosa, y lo peor es que en parte era verdad. Siempre celó un poco la atención tan espontánea que destilaba Goten con todo el mundo.

─Vaya, ¿no me digas que estabas preocupada por mí? ─Insinuó con una sonrisa pícara, logrando sin intención que la kunoichi se sonrojara aún más.

─¿Y cómo no habría de estarlo? ─Sakura calló por un momento. Sí, eso también era verdad. No le importaba si Goten decía que tardaría un minuto o tres años, siempre pasaba algo inesperado y siempre estaba la posibilidad de perderlo otra vez; de sólo considerar esa posibilidad, la kunoichi tragaba con un nudo en la garganta, sentía que el esófago se le partía a la mitad. Su delgado cuerpo se tensó, imaginándose que se sumía en una nueva etapa de soledad sin las personas más importantes para ella: tres años sin Naruto, Sasuke y Goten.

─Sakura, ¿me podrías perdonar? ─ El saiyajin había madurado, era mucho más perceptivo que antes, supo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la kunoichi sin necesidad de intercambiar un diálogo. Ella pensó que quedaría sin una bocanada de aliento cuando Goten afiló el semblante y puso una mano sobre su pequeño hombro─. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Prometo que cuando tenga que marcharme, me aseguraré de que seas la primera en saberlo en persona.

Pasó por su lado, dejándola con la mirada perdida y sus níveas mejillas teñidas de un bonito carmín. Quedó atontada por unos minutos, no sólo por sus palabras, sino también por ese aire serio con que la abordó, por su promesa, por entender sus sentimientos… y por esos ojos infinitamente negros que cuando se posaban en ella, desprendían un brillo único y reconfortante. Si en algo podía confiar ciegamente y meter las manos al fuego, era en una promesa de Goten. Ya tenía la experiencia.

Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó a Naruto exclamando con las mejillas llenas de arroz lo deliciosa que estaba la comida. Y es que Goten desprendía una simpatía tan natural, que hasta el introvertido de Sai no se incomodaba por su presencia, y hasta aceptó comer por su insistencia, en especial porque en el bentō había un poco de queso de tofu, su favorito.

─Kakashi sensei tiene toda la razón ─Decía Goten a sus amigos, en especial a Naruto, que no paraba de reír porque la comida le hacía cosquillas en el paladar y calentaba gratificantemente su estómago vacío. ─Hay que entrenar, hay que trabajar, hay que aprender cosas nuevas, pero también hay que comer, hay que descansar, e incluso, hay que divertirse. Mi padre me dijo que esas son las bases de las artes marciales y del maestro Roshi, su primer sensei. Supongo que también podría aplicarse para el ninjutsu.

La máscara de Kakashi se estiró, y su ojo descubierto se arqueó amigablemente con la explicación de su alumno.

─¿Diversión? ─Preguntó Sai con un pequeño cubo de queso de tofu entre sus palillos.

─¡Claro! Eso que haces con los dibujos es realmente grandioso, tienes mucho talento. Apuesto a que te gusta dibujar, y nos divertimos cuando hacemos algo que nos gusta. A la final, también forma parte de tu entrenamiento.

Fue como si por un instante, hubiera escuchado otra vez a su difunto hermano Shin. Hasta Sakura notó a lo lejos, casi boquiabierta, cómo Sai correspondía al saiyajin con una sonrisa realmente auténtica, la segunda que veía en él, pues la primera se la sacó Naruto.

─Mis libros dicen que los apodos sirven para establecer una relación más cercana con las personas que te rodean, y que deben consistir en algo que destaque una característica o cualidad del individuo. ─Todos se pusieron en blanco, y eso que Sai no terminaba de hablar─. En tu caso pensé que te vendría bien "mono torpe". Pero me equivoqué, en verdad creo que eres muy listo.

En lugar de molestarse o impresionarse, Goten sólo pudo reírse, calmando los ánimos de los presentes que también terminaron por reírse, excepto Sakura, quien al fin se acercó para reprender a Sai por su imprudencia y, por raro que pareciera, para defender a Goten alegando que no era ningún tonto.

Kaiō-shin podría tener toda la sabiduría del mundo, millones de años de conocimiento a su espalda, eones de observación en su haber, verdadero entendimiento sobre los conceptos del bien, el mal y el equilibrio entre ambos, de la capacidad para crear inmensos cuerpos celestes y dar hálito de vida a sus especies, pero al ver cómo Sakura regañaba a Sai, de cómo Naruto se interponía para defenderlo, y cómo éste terminaba, no para poca sorpresa de los demás, siendo el blanco final de la malhumorada kunoichi que le apretaba los cachetes y le hacía escupir la comida, y de cómo Kakashi sensei y el capitán Yamato sonreían por las tonterías de los chicos, Goten comprendió que en realidad los dioses no eran absolutos, y que entonces Kaiō-shin todavía tenía mucho por aprender.

Porque no había personas más maravillosas que las que había conocido en el mundo shinobi. El verdadero pecado era juzgarles por las equivocaciones de sus antepasados, y privarlos de la oportunidad de cambiar y enmendar los errores de estos.

El pecado de Kaiō-shin, estaba en decidir los límites de su milagrosa creación.

#################################################

 **Fin del capítulo.**

(1)Recuerden que Kaiosama le dijo a Goku que entrenar 150 días en el Otro Mundo equivalía a entrenar 5000 años en la Tierra. De allí la cifra aproximada que puse.

Ésta fue siempre la historia que rondó por mi cabeza. Actualmente lamento muchísimo mis pasadas desapariciones por problemas con la PC, pues habría publicado esta trama antes de que apareciera algo similar en DBS. Dejen sus opiniones, por favor.


	6. 6 Los Inmortales

**Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

¡Buenas, queridos lectores! Estuve ausente por mucho tiempo porque se me entremezclaron varias situaciones. No sólo los compromisos con los estudios me tuvieron ocupado (no tuve ni un día de vacaciones, aunque no lo crean), sino que también se me dañó la laptop (otra vez) y a la pc que suelo usar de repuesto se le quemó hace poco el monitor por un bajón de luz que ocurrió justo mientras escribía este capítulo. Pero bueno, aquí estoy, aunque por desgracia tarde. Sé que de seguro mucho dejaran de leer la historia por la poca frecuencia de actualizaciones, pero igual les agradezco por todo su apoyo y en especial a los que sigan esta historia hasta el fin, que como he dicho en muchas ocasiones, terminaré a su debido tiempo. Lo otro es que se imaginarán que no pude contestar los reviews por las mismas razones expuestas, pero a partir de este capítulo, iré respondiendo los comentarios que vayan entrando, excepto mañana que estaré ocupado todo el día.

La única buena noticia que puedo dejarles es que el siguiente cap. ya está listo y lo publicaré el jueves o viernes que viene, así que tranquilos, no me demoraré tanto.

Y para no hacerles perder más tiempo, los dejo ya con el capítulo 6.

* * *

 **6\. Los Inmortales**

─Sigo pensando que no fue una buena idea. ─Refunfuñó Karui, tirándose de espaldas sobre la cama y haciendo aspavientos de desagrado al reparar en el deteriorado estado del techo, descascarado y salpicado en parches enmohecidos por doquier. Se revolvió unas cuantas veces hasta concluir que, para su mala suerte, la cama también era una mierda─. Un solo baño, el suelo cruje, ¿qué sigue? ¿No sirve el refrigerador?

─De hecho, no tenemos refrigerador. ─Contestó Samui asomándose desde la cocina. El departamento asignado era tan pequeño, que apenas había separación entre una estancia y otra, dando la impresión de una sala única dividida en improvisados y endebles tabiques.

─¿Y así se hacen llamar la potencia ninja más grande de todas? ─Se sentó de golpe, interesada en lo que pudiera decir Omoi sobre su visita al baño─. ¿Al menos tienen retrete?

─El baño está bien, funciona. ─Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros─. ¿Saben? Konoha es más sencilla de lo que pensé. Por todo lo que había escuchado desde niño, creí que se trataba de un lugar más impresionante.

─Sus edificios e instalaciones no son los que la convierten en nuestra más grande rival. ─Sentenció Samui, tomando asiento en su propia cama y adoptando un impecable porte que contrastaba, por mucho, con la espalda encorvada de su colega kunoichi─. Son sus shinobis los que hacen de Konoha una potencia de temer.

Karui profirió un mohín con descontento, mientras Omoi se sumía en su típica introspección y alternaba la mirada entre sus dos compañeras.

─Es curioso…

─¿Qué cosa? ─Preguntó la pelirroja.

─Que teniendo los senos tan pequeños, te sientas así de mal, mientras Samui que los tiene enormes, mantiene una postura correcta…

¡PAAAAMM!

─¿Y ESO A QUÉ VIENE, MALDITO? ─Gritó, con los ojos en blanco y un rastro de humo emanando de su puño. El golpe fue tan bárbaro, que Omoi quedó medio inconsciente en el piso.

─No es fácil. A veces me duele la espalda, quizás sea por eso.

Karui parpadeó perpleja. A veces la impasibilidad de su amiga, la sacaba de quicio. Eso evitaba que Omoi tomara reparo, y prueba de ello es que, a pesar del gran chichón en su cabeza, se incorporaba sonriendo porque sentía que sí tuvo la razón, que sus teorías valían de algo.

─En fin, sé que no parece una buena idea llevar al saiyajin hasta nuestra aldea, ─ambos morenos se enseriaron con el rumbo de la conversación─, pero siento que, tomando las previsiones pertinentes, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

─No me cansaré de repetirlo, y lo haré las veces que haga falta: no creo que sea una buena idea. ─La malencarada pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, abordando a Omoi con su temible mirada dorada, exigiendo su, hasta ahora, absoluta falta de pronunciación.

─Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Quiero decir, ¿imaginas que sea una estrategia de Konoha para introducirlo a Kumo y golpearnos desde adentro? O peor aún… ─Ambas kunoichis tensaron su cuerpo. Karui, ahora sí, se sentó derecha, pues los sombríos rasgos de Omoi arrojaban peligro─. Qué tal si el saiyajin nos ayuda y se gana nuestra completa confianza, pasa a formar parte de uno de nosotros, se muda a Kumo, se casa con alguna de nuestras preciosas chicas, tiene hijos, luego nietos, y así hasta que nos veamos rodeados de amables saiyajins… pero no es más que parte de un malévolo plan de años de duración para conquistarnos y quedarse con lo que nos pertenece, incendian la aldea y luego matan a Raikage-sama y luego Trunks se queda con el puesto de Raikage-sama y…

─¡Suficiente! ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! ─Gritó Karui, levantando la mano y haciendo que el pobre se encogiera y cerrara los ojos como un niño al que su madre amenaza con pegar─. Comenzaste bien. El resto es pura basura, como de costumbre. ─Inhaló profundo, pidiendo paciencia a Kami, cerrando los ojos y presionando entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz─. Bien, es cierto, podría ser una estrategia. Quizás todo está armado y el espectáculo de esta mañana en la oficina no fue más que eso, un espectáculo. Quizá sí estamos invitando al enemigo a nuestra aldea…

─No, te equivocas, no hubo actuación alguna. ―Samui estrechó su preciosa mirada azul, si bien el resto de su cara preservaba la indiferencia de un trozo de mármol helado―. Fue real, te lo puedo asegurar. Lo vi en sus ojos… el dolor, la confusión, su profundo resentimiento con Hokage-sama. ―Guardó silencio un minuto, viendo sus propias manos, concentrándose en la escena de esa mañana―. Es genuino, y me atrevería a agregar que perfecto.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Gruñó la pelirroja.

―Si entablamos una relación de respeto, él confiará en nosotros. Obtendremos un valioso aliado, y Raikage-sama estará en verdad satisfecho. Recuerda que es posible que los saiyajins no planeen atacarnos, pues de haberlo querido, hace años que lo habrían hecho. Sin embargo…

―El que tenga a los saiyajins, será intocable… ―Completó Karui, mordiéndose en interior de la mejilla con saña hasta degustar el toque a metal de su propia sangre. Ésa siempre fue la mayor preocupación de A.

―Exacto. Y si forjamos una alianza, quién sabe si hasta podría nacer una especie de…

―¡Amistad! ―Saltó Omoi, intentando ser tan genial como su compañera al completar la idea de su líder.

―Compañerismo, iba a decir. ―Samui se cruzó de piernas y posó ambas manos sobre una de sus rodillas, logrando de alguna manera, por increíble que pareciera, que su inmenso busto resaltara aún más―. Bajo esas condiciones, nosotros también seremos intocables. Es nuestro seguro, por así decirlo, pues Trunks no permitirá que nada malo nos pase. Él nos protejerá.

―¡Tsk! Ya estás fantaseando demasiado, ¿no crees? ―Farfulló, alzando el mentón en ese ademán arrogante que la asemejaba al Raikage. Un rictus de coraje, sin embargo, acusaba su desprecio hacia la simple concepción de la idea y, por supuesto, hacia el saiyajin mismo.

―No, no lo creo… ―Replicó en melindroso tono, impertérrita, como siempre, acrecentándose así la rabia de Karui.

La mirada de ambas chocó con electricidad: azul y dorado en una indoblegable contienda de firmes convicciones que hacía sudar a Omoi de los nervios.

"Toc, toc, toc"

―¡Yo abro! ―Salvado por el llamado, se desplazó a trompicones hasta la puerta, sacudiéndose de encima la tensión de las mujeres.

Karui y Samui interrumpieron su particular reto de miradas. ¿Quién podría estar llamando? No conocían a nadie en Konoha. Y tan descuidado era Omoi que, antes de que pudieran decirle nada, ya estaba recibiendo al inesperado visitante: una chica con exótico cabello rosa y uniforme rojo. De inmediato, los ninjas de La Nube ubicaron su protector en la cabeza con el emblema de Konoha, y tanto ellos como la chica, compartieron un mutuo sentimiento de prejuicio y precaución al saberse rivales: ella también observó las bandanas que los identificaban como shinobis de Kumogakure.

―¿Te ha enviado Hokage-sama? ―Preguntó Samui sin rodeos, camino a la entrada.

―No. Ni siquiera pensé que me encontraría con ninjas de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes. ―Tragó con dificultad, aunque puso un gran esfuerzo en parecer imperturbable. Ni siquiera Tsunade, con la inquebrantable confianza que le tenía, le había avisado sobre semejantes visitantes.

―Entonces, ¿qué se te ofrece? ―Prosiguió la líder del equipo.

―¡Sakuraaa! ¿Lo conseguiste? ―Tan pronto como sonó la voz en el pasillo, apareció junto a la kunoichi un joven alto con dogi color naranja―. Oh, lamento la interrupción. ¿Será que tienen algunas velas que nos presten? Es que verán, estamos por celebrar el cumpleaños de un amigo, pero me temo que olvidamos…

―Goten, no es momento. ―Murmuró la kunoichi, mientras apoyaba su peso contra él y forcejeaba para apartarlo de la entrada. Fue allí que se hizo evidente su larga cola de mono agitándose de un lado a otro, y algo hizo chispa en el cerebro de Samui.

― _Cola de mono… Goten… Por supuesto. Él es el otro saiyajin. Son Goten. ―_ La rubia llegó a tal deducción en el tiempo justo en que Omoi rebuscaba en la cocina e ingenuamente anunciaba que sí tenían algunas velas.

―Hmp, al menos si nos quedamos sin luz, tenemos con qué vernos las caras. ―Rezongó una sarcástica Karui.

―Creo que esto servirá. ―Dijo Goten, no muy convencido, tomando en manos de Omoi una vela grande y blanca que para nada era de cumpleaños―. A propósito, si no tienen nada que hacer, pueden venir un momento si gustan. El pastel es enorme, alcanzará para todos.

―Goten, en verdad no creo que sea una buena idea, no se ven interesados. ―Esta vez, Sakura lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a halarlo con más fuerza, perdiendo la poca templanza que le restaba. Sabía que Tsunade habría de estar al tanto… y así mismo, también sabía que si ella misma no estaba al tanto, es porque la Sannin la quería fuera de esto. Quería salir de allí y dejarlos tranquilos, que siguieran con sus cosas, hacerse la que no vio ni se enteró de nada.

―Esperen… ―Dejaron de forcejear cuando vieron la severa expresión de Omoi, quien no paraba de mordisquear el palillo de la chupeta que se asomaba entre sus labios―. ¿De qué es el pastel?

―De fresas con cremas. ―El saiyajin correspondió al moreno con equiparable seriedad―. Tiene relleno de chocolate.

Omoi sujetó su mentón, les dio la espalda y lo meditó por unos minutos. A falta de refrigerador, de poco servía comprar comida si después no la podían conservar, así que tendrían que comer en la calle los días que estuvieran en Konoha. Además, es posible que hubiera más comida aparte del pastel. La decisión no fue difícil para él.

―Por mí está bien.

―Entonces vengan. Estamos al final del pasillo. ―Ya se notaban las ansias del muerto de hambre de Goten. No era para menos, los dulces con fresas siempre fueron sus favoritos. Sakura quiso protestar: su mirada en verdad reverberaba en angustia. Hizo un último intento para negar la invitación, pero el saiyajin la sujetó por detrás y le tapó la boca―. Está emocionada, así es ella. ―Contestó con los dientes pelados, bregando un poco para retener a la inquieta pelirrosa entre sus brazos.

Karui habría obligado a su compañero a quedarse como estaba, lo mismo Samui: no habían venido a pasear ni hacer amistades. Pero la actitud de Sakura provocó suspicacia. Había algo de lo que no quería que se enteraran, mientras que el ingenuo saiyajin lo ignoraba y les servía en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Entre las dos asintieron y fueron tras los pasos de Omoi, el único que iba con verdaderas intenciones de comer un poco de pastel, ajeno a los propósitos de sus compañeras.

El estrecho pasillo estaba oscuro, sin una bombilla, pues daba al exterior y tenía como única contención una barandilla descolorida y oxidada de la que Samui retiró la mano como si quemara, un poco asqueada con la herrumbrosa aspereza del metal. No obstante, tenían como guía una luz al final del corredor que emanaba de un departamento abierto de par en par, y empezaron a escuchar las voces animadas de quienes conversaban en su interior cuando ya estaban por asomarse.

―¡AUUUHH! ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué me muerdes? ―Goten sacudió la mano con que amordazaba a la kunoichi, soplándose los dedos y con lagrimillas de dolor humedeciéndole los ojos.

―¡Deténganse!

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Omoi ya estaba en la entrada del departamento de Naruto. Volteó cuando escuchó la queja de Goten, dejando en evidencia, con mayor claridad, la espada ceñida a su espalda. Los invitados de adentro vieron de inmediato la bandana en su frente con el emblema de Kumo, e interpretaron el preventivo llamado de Sakura, proveniente de afuera, como una señal de alarma o auxilio porque quizá estaba siendo atacada.

El primero en reaccionar fue Neji, con la sangre quemándole las brotadas venas del Byakugan, centinelas de sus perlados ojos, poseso por aplastar 64 tenketsu del incauto moreno en un segundo con las rígidas yemas de sus terribles dedos, dejándolo sin pulso ni respiración en el suelo. Iba a matar, con la imagen de su padre y Hinata ardiéndole en las retinas, rememorando el fallido y más reciente secuestro de hace tres años en manos de shinobis de la nube.

Pero si algo caracterizaba a un shinobi de la nube, era su electrizante velocidad.

¡Klang!

Saltaron chispas. Resonó el metal, sinfonía predilecta del combate ninja. Un sonido único… proveniente de decenas de golpes bloqueados en una fracción de segundo. Fue un intercambio de tanto vértigo, que Hinata soltó un jadeo ante la monstruosa velocidad del puño suave de su primo, que sorprendentemente, parecía estar a la par de la electrificada espada de Omoi.

―¡Emboscada! ―Karui saltó, con su espada desenvainada en alto, lista para cortar a Neji de un mandoble vertical. Aprovechó ese ínfimo instante en que tanto Omoi como Neji retrocedían inevitablemente por el contuso embate, ambos con la defensa abierta, todavía con las extremidades entumecidas y la atención puesta en un objetivo diferente.

¡Klang!

Otra vez metal y más chispas. De la puerta del departamento, emergió una cadena con un pequeño peso atado a su extremo, que se enrolló estratégicamente alrededor de la espada de Karui y frenó su ataque justo a tiempo. La kunoichi, dientes apretados y músculos tensos, giró la cabeza en dirección a la vivienda y se encontró con la responsable de interceptarla: una kunoichi de cabello castaño recogido en dos moños y una kusarigama (1) entre manos.

―¡Maldición! ―La venas palpitaban sobre los definidos brazos de Karui. Separó las piernas para mayor apoyo, giró la cadera y haló con fuerza, pero Tenten, su rival, no cedió en lo más mínimo, sino que por el contrario, enrollaba la cadena en torno a sus codos y acortaba distancia con el enemigo. Quedó impresionada con que una kunoichi de aspecto tan simple, la igualase a ella en fuerza física.

No menos anonadada estaba la propia Tenten. Atacó por sorpresa, sin mencionar la habilidad de su arma para lidiar contra espadachines, pero, a pesar de su ventaja a favor, no logró desarmarla. Los reflejos de Karui eran tales, que afianzó su tremendo agarre antes de que el mango de su sable se le escurriera entre las manos. El forcejeo terminó cuando, de manera inteligente, Karui imbuyó la hoja de su espada con su chakra eléctrico, y las dilatadas e impactadas pupilas de Tenten, se coloreaban del brillante cobalto del relámpago que recorría la cadena hasta alcanzarla y electrocutarla sin piedad.

―¡YIIIIAAAA! ―Chilló en agonía, perforando los tímpanos de los presentes, provocando un grito de preocupación en Lee, arrancando una sonrisa perversa en las iluminadas facciones de Karui, coloreadas por el brillo de su propio chakra elemento rayo, hasta que…

¡Poof!

―¿Qué demonios? ―Karui arrugó el semblante ante la nube de humo en que se desvaneció Tenten, dejando atrás una pieza de madera humeante y ennegrecida, chamuscada por la electricidad―. ¿Un jutsu de sustitución? ―Fue ahí que tomó nota de su delicada situación: Tenten ya estaba detrás de ella.

―¡Karui, abajo! ―Su cuerpo respondió por sí solo, se limitó a obedecer la orden de Omoi sin detenerse a procesarla, agachándose justo cuando sentía la brisa de un palo bō rozar su cabello.

¡CRAAACK!

El palo bō rojo, antes perteneciente a Goten, y ahora propiedad de Tenten, reventó en pedazos la espada con que Omoi pretendía frenar el ataque para defender a su compañera. ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Cómo un maldito palo bō podía romper a través de su filoso sable envuelto en chakra tipo rayo? Quedaría sin respuesta, sin tiempo para evadir el báculo sagrado que avanzaba implacable hacia su sorprendido rostro.

¡Zaas!

―Suficiente. ―En un zumbido, Goten apareció frente a Omoi y detuvo entre su dedo índice y medio el palo de Tenten sin siquiera mirarla, dándole la espalda―. No hay necesidad de pelear. ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¿Se han vuelto locos?

El combate entero no duró más de dos segundos. Así de vertiginosos eran los ninjas para actuar y reaccionar. Tenten bajó de un salto de la oxidada barandilla, aterrizando frente a una todavía agachada Karui que estaba petrificada, sudando frío, con los ojos desorbitados al igual que Omoi por la misma razón: la intervención de Goten.

Además de su cegador movimiento, que fueron incapaces de percibir, estaba también su enorme fuerza bruta: detuvo entre dos dedos el ataque de Tenten, que demostró no ser ninguna debilucha al forcejar con Karui de igual a igual y convertir el sable de Omoi en añicos.

―¡Goten! ―Exclamó Neji sin deshacer su postura de combate, rojo de rabia, con las venas del Byakugan palpitándole, tan gruesas como cables―. ¡Son ninjas de La Nube! ¡Vienen por Hinata-sama!

―¿Por Hinata? ―Volteó y vio al resto de los ninjas dentro del departamento de Naruto en guardia, preparados para unirse al ataque. Shino, Lee, la propia Hinata, Kiba montado sobre un enrabietado Akamaru que lanzaba espumarajos por la boca. Claro, todos menos Naruto, que nunca entendió una mierda de lo que estaba pasando y tenía los ojos como huevos fritos, viendo el destrozo que causó Tenten en su diminuto hogar cuando giró sobre su cabeza la cadena de la kusarigama―. No, no vienen por Hinata. Vienen porque los invite a cantar el cumpleaños de Naruto. Ellos traen las velas.

―¡Es verdad, es verdad! ―Gritó Sakura al fondo del pasillo, detrás de Samui, pues no se atrevió a pasarla para no empeorar la situación, sin mencionar que la rubia se veía muy amenazante y diestra con ese pequeño tantō (2) en manos.

―¿Entonces por qué gritaste por auxilio? ―Replicó Neji, sin disolver su pose de pelea, aunque visiblemente más relajado.

―¡No grité por auxilio! ¡Lo hice porque sabía que habría un malentendido!―El veloz cerebro de Sakura ató los cabos sueltos. No fue notificada sobre la llegada del equipo Samui, pero supuso el resto por las pistas con que contaba―. ¡Ellos no están aquí por Hinata, están porque Tsunade-sama los llamó!

―¿Es eso cierto? ―Preguntó Hyūga con un dejo de vacilación.

―Así es. ―Samui cruzó la mirada con Neji, una más fría que la otra. Ahora comprendía el "malentendido" al que se refería la pelirrosa: ese joven pertenecía al clan Hyūga, lo supo por sus extraños ojos perlados, ojos que, sin ser un secreto para nadie en Kumogakure, habían sido la ambición del Raikage por años―. No venimos en plan de hacernos con algún jutsu secreto. Fuimos convocados por Hokage-sama para una reunión confidencial que tuvo lugar esta mañana.

―¡Calla! ―Espetó Karui, un poco más recuperada del shock―. ¡Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo! ¡No importa la circunstancia, no importa que nos superen en número!

―¿Ni siquiera porque está presente el saiyajin? ―La noticia de Samui cayó como balde de agua fría sobre ambos morenos, quebrantándoles el orgullo. Se giraron rígidos, como máquinas autómatas, viendo con temor a Goten que, por su demostración previa, era obviamente el saiyajin―. Aún así, ¿quieren seguir peleando?

―¡Hey, hey! ¡Por supuesto que fue un malentendido! ¡Jajajaja!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de la rubia. Jamás había visto a Omoi tan risueño y sobreactuado.

―¡MI PASTEEEEL! ―Chillaba Naruto arrodillado frente a la gran tarta de fresas con crema estrellada en el piso, llorando de decepción. Por primera vez, pasaría un cumpleaños con todos sus amigos, y el mejor pastel que alguna vez habría podido desear (regalo exclusivo de Hinata), estaba arruinado.

A Goten se le bajó la tensión. Se puso pálido. Fue como ver un cadáver descuartizado en el suelo― ¡NO, EL PASTEL NOOOO! ―Se haló de los cabellos, calló de rodillas, derrotado, al borde de un colapso nervioso― ¿QUIÉN FUE?

―Creo que fui yo… ―Contestó Tenten, guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua, un poco roja por la vergüenza―. Actué tan rápido que me temo que tumbé la mesa. Lo siento mucho, Naruto.

―¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Sakura! ―Gruñó Goten, señalando amenazante a la pelirrosa.

―¿Mía? ¿¡Mía por qué, grandísimo animal!?

―¡Por andar advirtiendo cosas que no son! ¡Por eso!

―¡Argh! ¡Ya verás de quién es la culpa, mono tonto! ―Se arremangó la camisa y persiguió a Goten al interior del departamento, con Naruto en cuatro patas chupando y rescatando las fresas que podía antes que las cucarachas de su desordenada casa fueran atraídas por el azúcar; y no tardaron en aparecer algunas de debajo de los muebles, para agrado de Shino que se sentía como niño en una juguetería, pero para desagrado de Sakura que, gritando como una histérica por su fobia a las cucarachas, le saltaba a Goten encima para poner sus pies lo más lejos del suelo que podía. Lee alzó la voz, no para poner orden, sino para recitar un lema de protección en favor de su querida Sakura… hasta que el pobre terminó noqueado de una accidental patada en la cara, cortesía de su doncella rosa que se encaramó como loca sobre la cabeza del saiyajin que, sin poder ver nada, daba tumbos por la habitación tropezando con todo.

El lamentable espectáculo dejó a Karui y Samui con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Los ninjas de Konoha podrían ser fuertes, pero les faltaba un tornillo. La pelirroja sustituyó el asombro por rabia, sintiéndose peor que nunca porque estaban siendo dominados por ellos aún bajo la misma condición numérica, sin necesidad de usar al saiyajin. Por el contrario, el mono los defendió. Estaba humillada, ¡temblaba de indignación!

―¡Qué shinobis tan tontos! ―Farfulló despectiva, todavía con Neji y Tenten cerca de ella, quienes lejos de enfadarse, le concedían la razón: estaban que se morían de pena.

Y eso que no había visto al combo completo, ya que faltaban, para hacer más grande el circo, Shikamaru, Ino y Chōji, especialmente los dos últimos, de los cuales Akimichi terminaría siendo, sin ella saberlo, su futuro esposo.

Karui estaba equivocada. No sólo eran tontos los shinobis de Konoha.

―¿Quiere decir que ya no habrá pastel? ―Gimió Omoi, arrodillado junto a su temperamental compañera, dándole un puño frustrado al piso―. Y yo que quería llevarle un poco a Raikage-sama…

―¡Tú te callas!

¡PAAAAM!

#################################################

Con dos días acontecidos, habría de tener lugar un escenario ineludible: el equipo 10, con Kakashi como capitán provisional, se encontraría con Hidan y Kakuzu en territorio del País del Fuego; y Trunks saldría de la Habitación del Tiempo, decidido a proteger a sus amigos de las inmundas manos de los asesinos de su sensei.

Manos inmundas dispuestas a llenarse las uñas de lombrices y barro con tal de hacerse con su enterrado tesoro: el cuerpo de Asuma.

―¡Tremenda mierda, Kakuzu! ―Bien, Hidan no estaba muy dispuesto que digamos―. Y pensar que se te antoja volver justo ahora por tu estúpida recompensa. ¡Pero claro, si se trata de esperar cinco minutos para ofrecer un regalo a Jashin-sama, te pones insoportable! Tu enorme avaricia y poca fe, te harán arder en el infierno.

―Sigue quejándote lo que quieras, idiota. ―Bufó, contemplando irritado los cadáveres mutilados que yacían en el suelo, dispuestos meticulosamente en forma de uno de los muchos símbolos propios de la diabólica religión de Hidan―. No son cinco minutos, sino una hora que has perdido. El tiempo es oro, el oro es dinero, así que el tiempo es dinero, y ya has malgastado demasiado. El dinero es el poder más grande que domina al mundo, y Akatsuki necesita dinero para mantenerse fuerte y estable. Recoger 35 millones de Ryō contribuirá más a la organización que tus sacrificios y autoflagelos, así que levanta tu inútil y huesudo culo y pongámonos en marcha.

―Dinero, dinero, dinero… ¡Carajo! ¡Que el dinero sólo sirve para esta vida, pues en la otra, Jashin-sama juzgará el peso de tu corazón, no el de tu bolsa!―En tanto gritaba, se revolvía frenético en medio de su triángulo pintado en sangre, boca arriba, clavado al piso con una estaca de hierro atravesándole el abdomen.

―Da igual si no podemos morir. ―Kakuzu entrecerró su inhumana mirada completamente verde. Se asqueaba al presenciar la orgásmica retroversión ocular que deformaba el rostro de Hidan a medida que se sentaba y la estaca se deslizaba fuera de sus vísceras. El pobre enfermo sentía una especie de placer sexual con el dolor.

―¡Listo, ya, la cagaste! ¡Así no puedo terminar, bastardo! ―Deshizo el ritual, y con ello, su funesta apariencia de muerte dejaba paso a la carne: se transformaba de nuevo en hombre, luego de asemejarse a un esqueleto de ultratumba―. ¡Tus cosas siempre importan, las mías no! ¿En qué tiempos vivimos en los que un acto puro de fe y devoción se ve superado por la riqueza material?

―¿Acto de fe esta cochinada? Asesinaste a un pueblo entero, no podías llamar menos la atención.

Sí, un pequeño poblado de cincuenta habitantes ubicado en la frontera del País del Fuego, fue exterminado por Hidan en anatema a su perversa deidad, sin distingo de sexo ni edad: niños, niñas, ancianos y bebés, componían un esperpéntico y retorcido mosaico de cuerpos sin vida y miembros cercenados acomodados en una gran circunferencia, en cuyo interior se circunscribía un triángulo formado con los hombres y mujeres restantes del desgraciado poblado. Cuando la hoz de tres hojas rasgó cada posible garganta, Hidan alzó en cólera sus estólidos alaridos de locura, pues el dibujo no le salía como quería.

"Corta a los más pequeños en pedazos, así te alcanzarán" sugirió Kakuzu entre verdad y broma, iluminando en regocijo los ojos de su compañero que, apretando entre espasmódicos temblores el mango de su guadaña, veía en ello la solución perfecta a su ominosa diatriba.

―Sí, claro, ¡es perfecto! Los más pequeños en pedazos, ¡sí! ―Se relamía en tanto troceaba bracitos y piernitas para armar su terrible rompecabezas―. ¿Lo ves? Cuando te lo propones puedes ser un buen tipo, Kakuzu. ―Le regaló una sonrisa adornada con brillantes y espesos hilos de baba meciéndosele en los labios, excitado con la labor de carnicero―. Entre esto y guardarme la bandana, estás ganándote mi sincero respeto.

Cuando peleó con Asuma y le cortaron la cabeza, su bandana de ninja renegado de Yugakure salió volando en el proceso de decapitación. Hidan olvidó recogerla en la retirada, una vez herido de muerte Sarutobi, pero Kakuzu se encargó de guardarla y devolvérsela cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente. ¡Una hermosa relación de amor-odio la de ambos!

Kakuzu sugirió ponerse en marcha ya que, acertadamente, el genocidio de su compañero delataría sus posiciones antes de lo que cualquiera podría esperar, y aún debían regresar a Konoha por su recompensa y escapar del territorio enemigo en una pieza. La estúpida tozudez de Hidan por venerar a su escabroso Dios, podía costarles caro.

Llevaban medio día de recorrido en dirección al sur, abriéndose camino entre los tupidos bosques que solían frecuentar los ninjas de clan Nara en busca de cuernos de ciervos y plantas medicinales, discutiendo, como dos niños en lugar de adultos, por sus habituales tonterías, hasta que sus sentidos se volcaron a la creciente destrucción que deprimía al paisaje: lo que primero eran ramitas partidas bajo sus sandalias, y hojas molestas amortiguando cada paso, se transformaron en una alternancia de árboles partidos y arrancados de raíz; montículos de rocas reventadas; grietas que surcaban el sendero hasta abrirse en impresionantes y oscuras zanjas que partían la tierra, sin fondo que vislumbrar; cráteres que hendían el suelo; y después, nada...

―¡Argh, maldición! ―Graznó Hidan, con los ojos apretados por la molesta luz que de golpe le laceraba las retinas―. ¿A dónde se fueron los árboles? ¿Qué clase de bosque de mierda se convierte en desierto de esta forma?

―Ninguno… ―Kakuzu comenzó a sudar, sabedor de que un paraje desolado tan extenso como un mar, no existía así nada más. De hecho, ese yermo sin vida que se perdía de vista, ese deprimente erial que besaba el cielo en el horizonte, fue hace cosa de una semana hectáreas de interminable follaje boscoso, de árboles y maleza que continuaban hasta el abandonado poblado donde… ¡donde pelearon con los ninjas de Konoha!

Hidan seguía en lo suyo, quejándose del inclemente sol, de la tierra en las sandalias, de la maldita recompensa que debían desentrañar, amenazando a su compañero sobre no hacer nada al respecto: no cargaría el cuerpo de Asuma ni por dos miserables metros, ni se llenaría un dedo de polvo cuando la hora de cavar se hiciera necesaria, y todo porque su sentido de orientación era tan malo, que no notaba nada extraño en la situación actual de ambos. Pero Kakuzu, que sabía más por viejo que por diablo, entendió el inexorable nexo entre el desalentador vacío que transitaban y el apocalíptico evento de hace una semana.

"La ira de Jashin-sama", lo bautizó Hidan aquella vez, cagado de miedo con el terremoto mundial y los portales dimensionales verde brillante que fragmentaban el tormentoso firmamento. De allí que se dedicara a sacrificar hasta a los conejos que se le atravesaban en el camino, teniendo por última víctima una diminuta aldea de cincuenta personas con la que creía saciar la sed de sangre de su amada deidad.

Estaban a campo abierto y en territorio enemigo, lo que animaba a Kakuzu a acelerar el paso sin mediar palabra, mientras Hidan rezongaba como era de esperar.

―Hey, que el muerto no se irá de su tumba, no camines tan rápido, bastardo.

Y la decisión de Kakuzu fue la correcta, pues en cosa de minutos se toparían de frente con el equipo 10, y de haber caminado más despacio, se habrían cruzado con ellos todavía en el bosque, territorio que Shikamaru conocía como la palma de su mano, lleno de trampas para la ocasión, y con la estrategia desarrollada casi en función del terreno. Lo que era una preocupación para Kakuzu, se tornaría en su más grande alivio sin saberlo, porque una batalla a campo abierto le favorecía a él y su endemoniado poder destructivo que todo lo arrasaba, en detrimento de las habilidades del oponente que se apegaban más a tácticas dilatorias, formaciones y distracciones.

―Kakuzu, mira, tenemos compañía. ―Siseó entusiasmado, señalando con la guadaña al cuarteto de ninjas que se aproximaban corriendo desde el sureste.

―¿Ahora entiendes mi prisa? ―Gruñó con su áspera voz―. No nos queda más remedio que enfrentarles así de expuestos.

―Son sólo cuatro, tranquilízate. ―Restó importancia agitando una mano, sin contener la risa cuando reconoció a Shikamaru entre las siluetas―. ¡Ja, el mocoso de las sombras! ¿Lo ves? No hay de qué preocuparse, ya conocemos a uno de ellos, su jutsu será inservible en este medio. Además, ellos no te han visto pelear todavía.

―No te confíes, cabeza hueca. Ese chico es muy inteligente, y tampoco hemos visto pelear a los otros tres.

―¿Cómo me llamaste, pedazo de mierda? ―Peló los dientes, empuñando la guadaña y agitándola con ademán de amenaza. Quien no los conociera, aseguraría que Hidan lo cortaría sin chistar.

―Después no vengas con tus súplicas cuando te corten el culo y me pidas que te lo cosa.

Del otro lado, Shikamaru apretaba los dientes y barajaba sus nuevas opciones, maldiciéndose mentalmente, descartando el plan principal de la pelea en el bosque de su clan. Precisamente, una de sus previsiones era viajar lo más rápido posible para evitar encuentros con el enemigo en lo que ahora denominaba "la tierra sin nada", lugar creado por Trunks cuando accedió a la fase 3 y mandó todo a la mierda. No fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. No llegaron al bosque a tiempo.

―¿Ahora qué? ―Preguntó Chōji, corriendo a toda prisa a la diestra de Shikamaru.

―Ya no tenemos opción, nos han visto llegar desde lejos, tendremos que pelear aquí. ―Frunció los labios, con la frente empapada en sudor. Idear estrategias en semejante entorno era un problema, sobre todo para ninjas como Ino y él que no dependían tanto de su físico como Chōji―. Llevarlos al bosque queda descartado, estamos muy lejos.

―Según tus cálculos, la mayor probabilidad es que estarían al norte. ―Insinuó Ino con cierto tono acusatorio, también preocupada.

―Y vienen del norte, ―prosiguió Kakashi―, pero por alguna razón, decidieron moverse antes de lo previsto. O son muy listos o muy temerarios, pues las cosas en Konoha están algo calientes…

Detuvieron su veloz carrera en seco, a veinte metros del par de asesinos. Ya no contaban con el factor sorpresa, sus adversarios tenían noticia de la totalidad del equipo de entrada.

―Oe, oe, también están los otros mocosos de aquella vez. ―Reía Hidan con la guadaña sobre los hombros―. Imagino que vienen a vengar la muerte de aquel imbécil, ¿verdad? ―Su sadismo le atiborraba de oleadas de placer con sólo mirar a los chicos apretar los dientes de rabia―. Kakuzu, ¿estás seguro que su podrido cadáver vale 35 millones? Porque me parece mucho para lo que fue semejante basura. ¡Si no duró nada!

Shikamaru pegó la mano contra el hinchado pecho de Chōji, que estaba a nada de echársele encima a Hidan. No podía permitir que su amigo cayese en la provocación, justo eso quería el enemigo. Pero tampoco se quedaría de pie sin hacer nada: con su otra mano, hizo una señal a Kakashi para dar inicio al plan B, ése al que tendrían que recurrir en caso de cruzarse a Akatsuki en "la tierra sin nada".

―¡Doton: Doryūheki! (Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra). ―Kakashi posó una mano en el suelo, y de éste emergieron tres robustas y altas paredes de roca sólida con cabezas de perro talladas en su superficie, que rodearon a Hidan y Kakuzu en una especie de callejón en C. Estaban acorralados, los muros de piedra bloqueaban cualquier escape en reversa o a los lados, mientras que al frente, tenían a los ninjas de Konoha preparados para atacar.

―¡Bien Chōji, ahora es tu turno!

―¡Nikudan Hari Sensha! (Bola de Tanque Humano Pinchante). ―El cabello de Chōji creció en un instante, convirtiéndose en un imponente manto castaño de púas que llegaba al piso. Luego, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, haciendo de su humanidad una enorme bola de peligrosos pinchos marrones que destrozaría a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Era tal la fuerza con que rodaba, que el suelo se abría en una zanja a su paso, y las paredes de roca creadas por Kakashi se estremecían y desprendían en granos de arena, como si fueran a desmoronarse.

¡BOOOOMMM!

La colisión resultó en una explosión; una que levantó una densa cortina de polvo que nada dejaba entrever… hasta que el viento se encargó de disiparla y revelarle a los presentes algo que les dejó perplejos.

―No puede ser… ―Shikamaru quedó boquiabierto por la manera en que Kakuzu frenó con su brazo, ahora de un metálico color gris, la acometida de Chōji. De hecho, lo tenía sujeto por la cara, levantándolo a unos centímetros del suelo, y sus amigos sintieron vibrar sus propios huesos cuando el sujeto enterró la cabeza del pobre Akimichi contra la tierra de un solo golpe bárbaro y estruendoso.

―Ya veo… con que planeaban acorralarnos para asegurar un ataque directo. ―Carraspeó Kakuzu, mientras hacía presión y estrujaba aún más el cráneo de Chōji en la roca partida del piso―. El chico es fuerte, pero confiaron todo a su potencia física sin imaginar que yo soy mucho más fuerte. Además, puedo usar mi chakra para endurecer cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, convirtiendo mi piel en algo tan duro como el hierro, incluso como el diamante, si me lo propongo.

―¡Mantenlo allí, que no se mueva! ―Exclamó Hidan riendo como demente, alzando la guadaña sobre su cabeza―. Deja que haga picadillo al cerdito. Se lo merece por dársela de listo.

Kakashi arrojó una andanada de shurikens para detenerlos. Kakuzu estrechó la mirada, sintiéndose ofendido con tan sencillo ataque, mientras Hidan reía y gritaba improperios por las mismas razones. Pero de repente, cuando los proyectiles ya estaban a menos de dos metros de impactar, se dividieron en un segundo grupo de shurikens que sí que les tomó por sorpresa: se trataba del Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Jutsu Sombra Shuriken), donde Kakashi ocultaba bajo la sombra de los primeros, otro contingente de estrellas ninjas.

―¡Hijo de puta! ¿Te quieres burlar de nosotros? ―Bramó Hidan, girando la guadaña al frente a modo de hélice, repeliendo cada ataque con maestría, si bien por poco, en tanto Kakuzu liberaba a Chōji y saltaba en retroceso hasta pegar la espalda contra el muro de piedra, protegiéndose de los shurikens con sus endurecidos brazos en alto.

―Ahora lo entiendo. Tú eres Kakashi Hatake. ―Siseó, con un dejo de avaricia en su tono―. Tu rostro aparece en el libro bingo, y tu recompensa supera con creces los 35 millones de Ryō que buscamos. Parece que estamos de suerte, el dinero llega a nosotros. Tan sólo debemos… ―Y de súbito, aquel alarde en su voz, se hizo un quejido sordo cuando intentó despegar la espalda del muro y no pudo. Su mirada se amplió, su rostro se empapó en sudor, y no hizo más que fijarse en cómo el chico de las sombras sonreía con las manos entrelazadas en un sello de carnero―. Me-me atrapó…

―¿Cómo que te atrapó? ¿Qué estupidez balbuceas ahora?

―Dije que me atrapó, idiota. El mocoso de las sombras, me atrapó con su jutsu. No me puedo mover…

―¡Vaya mierda, Kakuzu! ¿Por qué tienes que cagarla justo ahora?

―No sé qué pasó. En ningún momento su sombra me alcanzó.

―Es cierto, mi sombra no te alcanzo, o al menos no directamente. ―Shikamaru dejó de sonreír, lamentando que el plan no fue tan perfecto porque no atrapó más que a uno de los sujetos―. Cuando Kakashi sensei usó su Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, había algo más que shurikens ocultos bajo las sombras. ―Señaló con un gesto una cuchilla enterrada en el muro, justo al lado del hombro de Kakuzu, clavada en su sombra―. Ésas eran las cuchillas de Asuma sensei, las mismas capaces de conducir chakra. Todo lo que hice fue impregnarlas con un poco de mi chakra, siendo mi intención acertar a sus sombras, no a sus cuerpos, y a través de ellas pude utilizar mi técnica.

Kakuzu quedó conmocionado con la simpleza y, a su vez, genialidad del chico. Una técnica tan básica en verdad logró engañarlo. Pero había más: el muro de roca de Kakashi no cumplía la finalidad única de crear un callejón sin salida para realizar ataques físicos directos, sino también para proyectar sus sombras sobre la pared y en varios ángulos. Fue por eso que Hidan se salvó, porque permaneció en su sitio y, con él, su sombra tras de sí, alejándola de todos los proyectiles que desvió con su guadaña.

―No cantes victoria, pedazo de mierda, que yo sigo libre. Tal vez mi compañero sea un cabeza hueca, ―una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Kakuzu, porque el verdadero cabeza hueca era él―, sin embargo, yo soy diferente, así que prepárate porque te haré rebanadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero primero, ―apuntó con la guadaña a Chōji, que permanecía inmóvil con la cara enterrada en el piso quebrado―, haré tocineta a este repugnante ateo…

¡KLAAANNGG!

―¡Ni lo intentes! ―Gruñó Ino, que a una velocidad vertiginosa, se interpuso entre el ninja renegado y Chōji, bloqueando la guadaña con su pequeño kunai.

En otra realidad, ella se habría dedicado a desarrollar, casi exclusivamente, su ninjutsu médico y las técnicas mentales de su clan, pero conocer a Trunks le enseñó lo valioso que podía resultar el tan menospreciado taijutsu en el mundo shinobi, por lo que también entrenó arduamente, durante los tres últimos años, su fuerza, reflejos y velocidad, todo para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien no al nivel extremo y brutal de Sakura.

―¡Pequeña zorra, no estorbes, espera tu turno! ―Para su sorpresa, la chica era realmente fuerte. Hidan ponía todo de sí, con los músculos tensos y las venas del cuello brotadas, pero Ino le aguantaba bastante bien, con el kunai temblándole en la mano, y empujando con la otra su propio antebrazo para brindarse potencia y soporte.

Al ver que no podía físicamente con ella, e indispuesto a humillarse más frente a Kakuzu, optó por terminar con el inútil forcejeo, propinando una dura patada al estómago de la kunoichi para alejarla unos metros.

―¡UAACK! ―Ino se mordió los dientes. Apretó un ojo, conteniendo el dolor. Tensó las piernas para frenar su involuntario retroceso, pero la inercia de la patada era tal, que no hacía más que dejar una par de zanjas bajo sus sandalias. Sus pupilas se encogieron de terror al contemplar la cara de Hidan estirándose con una siniestra sonrisa, girando el tronco, preparándose para lanzarle la guadaña aprovechando que estaba indefensa.

―¡No-no tan rápido! ―Una mano trémula pero fuerte, sostuvo el brazo de Hidan con firmeza, cuya sonrisa se desvanecía en un ahogado bufido cuando, volteándose confundido, recibía un tremendo golpe en la cara, cortesía del agigantado puño de Chōji―. ¡Todavía no han terminado conmigo!

El cuerpo de Hidan, como de goma, salió volando a ras del suelo, encadenando una serie de dolorosos botes sordos para al fin detenerse en una nube de polvo a veinte metros. Chōji le pegó tan fuerte, que Ino apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse de la trayectoria de Hidan, que ahora sí que estaba hecho una fiera al comprobar la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

―¡Maldito gordo! ―La voz le vibraba. Se hacía daño en los dientes de tanto apretarlos, enloquecido con la visión de la sangre manchando su antebrazo una vez que se frotó las fosas nasales―. ¡Los voy a matar, miserables malnacidos! ―Shikamaru casi pierde el control sobre Kakuzu cuando tuvo que dividir su sombra para paralizar también a un enardecido Chōji, pues quería moler a golpes a Hidan por haberle llamado gordo, y no quería que su amigo cometiera un error por perder la cabeza―. ¡Los mataré, los mataré a todos y cada uno de ustedes! ¡Al mocoso de las sombras, a la estúpida rubia entrometida, al gordo de mierda, y al imbécil de la másca…!

¡CRAAAAASHHH!

De repente, el muro de piedra volaba en mil pedazos, justo a espaldas de Kakuzu, cuyo tapaboca se embebía en la sangre que vomitaba. Bajó la cabeza como pudo, anonadado, apreciando el brazo de Kakashi saliendo de su pecho, ensangrentado en un tono negro por el brillante efecto del resplandor del Chidori en su mano, y el trinar de mil aves rasgándole los tímpanos a los presentes.

―¡Ma-maldición! ―Musitó, con las piernas flaqueándole y la visión fallándole, apreciando, sin embargo, cómo el Kakashi que tenía al frente desaparecía en una nube de humo, mientras que el real, era el que atravesó el muro junto con su corazón desde atrás―. Con que un clon… no puede ser, el chico de las sombras lo planeó todo… ―Echó un último vistazo a Shikamaru, más en reproche que en derrota―. La tercera función de tu muro: un ataque desde atrás, invisible, imperceptible, a falta de árboles y un escenario donde esconderse. Mu-muy ingenioso…

Kakashi ni siquiera tuvo que retirar su brazo: éste se deslizó fuera del tronco de su enemigo en un desagradable borboteo para los oídos. Kakuzu se dejó caer al frente, muerto, aterrizando de bruces sobre un charco espeso de sangre que se acrecentaba paulatinamente bajo su tórax.

―Uno menos. ―Dijo, todavía con el Chidori trinándole en la mano, estrechando el Sharingan sobre un furioso Hidan que en nada parecía preocuparse o impresionarse por la muerte de su compañero, pues continuaba insultándolos con un inacabable repertorio de su formidable vocabulario de soeces. Tal cosa llamó de sobremanera la atención del jounin, aunque no tanto como la poderosa mano que, sin previo aviso, le sujetaba la garganta con indescriptible fuerza, levantándolo y azotándolo repetidamente contra el suelo, para finalmente lanzarlo como a un muñeco de trapo a los pies de Shikamaru y el resto.

―¿Qu-qué es esa co-cosa? ―Tartamudeó Ino, pálida y boquiabierta, señalando la mano de Kakuzu que se movía en el aire con vida propia, por medio de unos extensos y serpenteantes hilos negros que manaban de su muñeca―. ¡Su-su mano… se mueve sola!

Y por si fuera poco, el ninja renegado regresaba del funesto averno al que pertenecía, levantándose inmutable, sereno, sin atisbo de expresión alguna deformando sus vendajes, con un montón de hilos negros y gruesos como cables bailando, zarandeando su mano en un jolgorio de impredecibles vaivenes.

―Tienes tu reputación bien ganada, Kakashi Hatake de la hoja, el ninja copia. ―Los hilos volvieron a introducirse en su antebrazo, uniendo la mano a su respectiva muñeca como si nada hubiera pasado―. Han sido tantos años, que olvidé la última vez que alguien destruyó uno de mis cinco corazones en combate. ―Comenzó a quitarse cuidadosamente la túnica de Akatsuki, y para cuando hubo de terminar, expuso un desagradable torso que no tenía un centímetro cuadrado de piel sana, bordeado de costuras y cicatrices por doquier, dando la impresión que su maltrecho cuerpo había sido mutilado y suturado en incontables ocasiones. En su espalda, tenía cosidas por los bordes cuatro máscaras blancas que hacían recordar a las que usaban los ANBU, cada una con detalles pintados en rojo, celeste, amarillo o azul oscuro―. Cada una de estas máscaras representa el corazón de un shinobi que he robado, y como podrás darte cuenta, has destrozado una de ellas. ―En efecto, la máscara de detalles celestes, poseedora de chakra de naturaleza agua, exhibía un irregular agujero en el centro, del diámetro del brazo de Kakashi―. Con más razón, debo matarlos y reponer el corazón perdido. Quizá haga lo mismo con alguno que ya esté un poco viejo y requiera un recambio.

Shikamaru quedó helado, igual que su cerebro de tempano que, a la velocidad del Chidori de Kakashi, pensaba en las opciones de su equipo y las propias, porque, como digno Akatsuki, las habilidades de Kakuzu en correspondencia con las de su compañero, parecían de otro mundo, sacadas de un cuento de ficción. Lo peor es que ni siquiera había visto aún de lo que era capaz, mientras el enemigo ya se formaba una idea de las fortalezas y debilidades de los cuatro― ¿Y qué con eso? ―Replicó retador, probando sacar algo de información en el proceso―. Sólo significa que debemos matarte otras cuatro veces, o lo que sería lo mismo, destruir las tres máscaras que te quedan más tu verdadero corazón.

―Sí, tienes razón, justo eso es lo que deben hacer. ―Empezó a desenrollar los percudidos vendajes que ocultaban su cara en una suerte de turbante horripilante, enseñando, al fin, el resto de sus decantes rasgos, también modificados y suturados como toda su dantesca anatomía: una gran bocaza cosida desde una comisura del labio a la otra, carente de nariz y surcos nasogenianos, de pómulos aplastados, frente privadas de líneas de expresión, y mentón ensanchado, a duras penas podía decirse que, en algún momento, y quizás sólo en su concepción, fue humano. ¡Qué decir cuando vómito una grotesca masa de hilos negros que se movían como víboras, y el resto de las suturas de su troncos se deshilachaban y alzaban en un tenebroso baile con vida propia! Los hilos se engrosaban, se alargaban, parecían multiplicarse y acrecentarse inexplicable e irrefrenablemente; las máscaras se separaban de su espalda, y los hilos se entrelazaban en una enorme masa negra pulsátil que adoptaba forma humanoide. Cuando hubo de terminar el espectáculo, Kakuzu se hallaba escoltado de tres enormes figuras de más de dos metros de alto formadas a partir de los hilos negros de su cuerpo, y que tenían por rostro las máscaras ANBU (sólo uno no pudo formarse: el de la máscara celeste, pues Kakashi la había despedazado)―. Y bien, ¿están listos para destruir mis máscaras? Vamos, acérquense, ¿no dijeron que todo lo que tenían que hacer para matarme era acabar con ellas?

Shikamaru quedó estático, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pues los monstruos no habían ejecutado su primer movimiento y, sin esa información, urdir un contraataque podía ser la última cosa que contara él y su equipo.

―Estén alertas. ―Advirtió, echando una mirada de soslayo a Ino que ayudaba a Kakashi a levantarse por un brazo, todavía aturdido por los azotes contra el suelo―. Pase lo que pase, eviten el contacto directo. Necesito ver de qué son capaces esas criaturas, y en función de ello, elaboraré un plan.

―Reconsidera tu propuesta. ―Dijo Kakuzu, exhalando toscamente lo que parecía una especie de risilla―. Ya he analizado sus destrezas básicas. Además, este muro de piedras delata sus intenciones: no cuentan con un gran poder de fuego, y sólo uno de ustedes se desempeña en un taijutsu potente que, sin embargo, no rivaliza con mi fuerza.

―Quizá actuar en base al análisis de nuestras destrezas básicas, te suponga un gran error. ―Replicó Kakashi, que planeaba soplar, en cualquier instante, una bola de fuego enorme para demostrarle justo lo contrario. No era un ataque directo, sin mencionar que la velocidad del jutsu predilecto de los Uchiha, le permitiría valorar la agilidad y reacción de esas criaturas enmascaradas.

―Puede ser. Pero no pienso correr el riesgo averiguándolo. ―El ninja renegado realizó una serie de sellos manuales que, ipso facto, detuvieron los que elaboraba Kakashi. Sí, el sujeto iba a ejecutar un jutsu de naturaleza fuego, justo como él planeaba hacer―. ¡Katon: Zukokku! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Migraña Mordaz).

La bestia de máscara roja abrió sus fauces, acumulando en ellas una pequeña pero concentradísima esfera de chakra naturaleza fuego. Las pupilas de Kakashi se tornaron tan pequeñas, que iban a desaparecer; alarmado, comprendió el inminente peligro de todos.

―¡Cúbranse, detrás de mí! ―Ordenó, cambiando la serie de sellos manuales para formar un jutsu diferente―. ¡Suiton: Suijinheki! (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua).

Una furiosa ola de agua se levantó frente a Kakashi y los chicos, curvándose sobre sí misma a modo de una pseudo esfera que les protegería también por los flancos. Pero la bestia enmascarada de Kakuzu tenía tanto poder, que la incandescente bola de fuego disparada, quemaba la piel de los shinobis de la hoja aun detrás del escudo de agua. El choque fue bárbaro, retumbó a través de las inacabables llanuras del árido paraje, y se alzó una columna de vapor tan feroz, que se vislumbraba a kilómetros de distancia, achicharrando inclementemente los pulmones y vías respiratorias de los desdichados presentes.

La técnica de Kakashi apenas contuvo las devastadoras llamas. Tuvieron que escapar, retroceder a toda velocidad, pues el muro se evaporó en el acto y el fuego aún calentaba demasiado.

― _Este sujeto maneja la naturaleza de la tierra como elemento propio… pero también el fuego, como si tuviera afinidad de nacimiento por dicho elemento._ ―El chaleco táctico del jounin quedó inservible, recibiendo algo más de castigo por estar al frente del equipo. ― _No es posible que un mismo individuo maneje ambos elementos con tanto poder, a menos que…_

―¿Ya lo notaste? ―Shikamaru, con el uniforme chamuscado y la piel del cuello cubierta en hollín, cortó sus cavilaciones―. Debe ser por lo que dijo antes sobre sus corazones. Este tipo ha robado corazones de poderosos shinobis en el pasado. De seguro no tiene como única función prolongar su vida, o que requiera ser asesinado varias veces, sino que también hizo propia la naturaleza del chakra de sus víctimas al volverlas parte de su cuerpo…

―¡Es una locura! ―Jadeó Ino entre carraspeos, con un resquemor en la garganta ocasionado por la inhalación del hirviente vapor.

―No se distraigan. ―La áspera voz de Kakuzu provino de entre los tenues remanentes de vapor, aunque el Sharingan de Kakashi, le indicó que otra presencia se situaba tras ellos. Estaban rodeados―. Raiton: Gian (Elemento Rayo: Oscuridad Falsa).

De la bruma emergió un potente relámpago, rápido, perforante, letal, al que únicamente Kakashi fue capaz de reaccionar dado el Kekkei Genkai de los Uchiha en su ojo.

¡RAAAAAAARRRR!

La atmósfera se pintó de azul, tronó hasta rasgarse. El relámpago se partió a la mitad, perforando la tierra con los zigzagueantes destellos en que se dividía. Kakashi, delante de los conmocionados chicos y con un Chidori al frente en cada mano, luchaba contra la poderosa técnica, temblando, sudando, hasta que la bestia de la máscara amarilla, dejó de escupir el rayo.

―Sí, eso debe ser. ―Anunció a Shikamaru, con las manos entumecidas y aire abatido. Su voz se escuchaba irregular―. Su control del elemento rayo es tan tremendo como los otros dos. Este sujeto se apoderó, junto a sus corazones, de la naturaleza del chakra de otros shinobis. No hay otra explicación.

Y para dar por cierta su teoría, la bestia de máscara azul, ubicada tras ellos, abrió su boca y disparó una esfera de aire súper comprimido que se agigantaba al instante en una bola descomunal, exagerada, con una densidad altísima de chakra elemento viento que arrasaba con frenética voracidad la superficie lisa de la desafortunada planicie.

El equipo 10 y su capitán a duras penas pudieron coger suficiente distancia, la necesaria para no ser despedazados por el salvajismo del filoso viento, pero sí que salieron volando sin control, arrastrándose y golpeándose contra el suelo, contra el muro de piedra, ahora desmoronado, y contra ellos mismos, víctimas de muchos cortes que parecían de kunais y dejarían cicatriz.

El mundo le daba vueltas a Shikamaru. Tenía ganas de vomitar, y lo hizo, pues cuando se arrodillaba para incorporarse, buscando a sus amigos con la cabeza, aparecía Hidan y le hundía el estómago con un golpe sordo del mango de su guadaña.

―Tú serás el primero en reunirte con tu inservible sensei. ―Le pateó la cara, tumbándole de espaldas, y continuó pisándole las costillas, extasiado con cada mueca de dolor del chico.

Kakashi intentó acudir en calidad de ayuda, pero Kakuzu le frenó en seco, lanzándole golpes terribles con sus endurecidos brazos de hierro, a los que el jounin no tenía más opción que responder retrocediendo y esquivando. La superioridad física de su adversario no entraba a discusión. En tanto, las bestias enmascaradas de viento y fuego, atacan a Ino y Chōji con estruendosas explosiones que hacían temblar el terreno decenas de metros a la redonda.

― _Esto es grave. ―_ Kakashi extrajo su kunai, pero por más férreos que eran sus embates, sólo conseguía sacar chispas al raspar los brazos de Kakuzu, y, eventualmente, su cuchillo terminó quebrado en pedacitos―. _Pensé que este sujeto necesitaba concentrarse en manipular sus máscaras, pero parece que éstas pueden atacar sin necesidad de recibir sus órdenes. Así perdemos el beneficio de la superioridad numérica, sin mencionar que nos rebasan, al menos a la mayoría, en poder bruto._

En efecto, las máscaras con mayor poder destructivo atacaban a Chōji para mantenerle alejado, para no brindarle la menor oportunidad de acercarse a los Akatsuki y tomarles por sorpresa con sus bestiales golpes. Ino, tan distanciada como su amigo, no podía utilizar sus jutsus mentales: si fallaba, su cuerpo quedaría indefenso y resultaría destruida sin ninguna duda. Hidan tenía a Shikamaru a su merced, pateándolo sin darle chance a realizar su jutsu, y Kakuzu atacaba lo mejor que podía con su taijutsu para evitar que Kakashi, el más fuerte de todos, pudiera ayudarles.

¡CRAAAASHHH!

Por si fuera poco, el jounin no podía desenvolverse al máximo. Cada vez que encontraba una brecha abierta en su rival, la tercera máscara aparecía y le arrojaba un veloz y aniquilador relámpago que frustraba sus acometidas y rasgaba el duro suelo de roca como mantequilla al fallar. Sí, en definitiva estaban contra las cuerdas.

―¿Has tenido suficiente, miserable ateo de porquería? ―Ya cansado de golpearlo, Hidan decidió poner fin al juego y empuñó la guadaña con intención de cortar a Shikamaru. Tan sádico era, que no encontraría sosiego en matarlo de un solo golpe, sino que apenas le haría sangra un poco para realizar su ritual y matarlo exactamente igual que a Asuma.

¡TRAASHH!

En el último instante, Shikamaru sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y giró en el piso, esquivando por centímetros la filosa triple hoz. Hidan, algo sorprendido, forcejeó un poco para desencajarla del suelo, dándole los segundos necesarios a su adversario para reincorporarse y alejarse.

―¡Ja! Buena esa, aunque ni así te alcanzó. ―Vitoreó, con los ojillos chispeando en placer, contemplando el delgado hilo de sangre que fluía por el filo de su arma. Pese a su último esfuerzo, lo había cortado. Se relamió con gula bestial, saboreando la sangre con tanta saña, que se cortó la lengua en el desaforado proceso con la guadaña―. Qué ironía, terminarás igual que tu sensei. ―El inicuo ritual, dio comienzo. Hidan se empapó dos dedos en la sangre de Shikamaru, se cortó un poco a sí mismo en una muñeca, y estiró el vital líquido carmín de ambos en el piso, dibujando un pequeño círculo en el que apenas cabía de pie, con un triángulo circunscrito en el interior. Su cuerpo se hizo blanco y negro, con tenebrosos huesos brotándole en la cara y los costados―. ¡Oh, Jashin-sama, recibe de mis manos este sacrificio para alabanza de tu nombre! ―Y, de ojos en blanco, convulsionando, cantando al cielo su enfermiza sinrazón, se atravesaba los pulmones y el corazón con la triple hoz, regurgitando y riendo entre gorgoteos de su propia sangre.

―¡UAAAGGGHH!

Se le acabó la diversión cuando vio a Shikamaru reír, y escuchó a Kakuzu desplomarse y retorcerse en agonía a los pies de Kakashi.

―¿Qu-qué está pasando? ―Bufó, con la frente encajada en la tierra, llenándose los ojos del polvo que resoplaba―. Hidan, maldito, ¿qué has hecho?

―¡Yo-yo no hice nada, lo juro! ―Contestó asustado, ya que no hallaba explicación al mal funcionamiento de su técnica definitiva que jamás fallaba.

―Bien, un corazón menos. ―Rió Shikamaru como pudo. Estaba, dentro de su alegría, agotado y molido a golpes―. La sangre en tu hoz no era mía, sino de tu compañero.

―¿Qué dices, maldito infeliz?

―Como lo oyes. En el momento en que Kakashi sensei atravesó su primer corazón, recolectó un poco de su sangre aquí. ―Enseñó un pequeño tubo de vidrio, con remanentes de pegostosa sangre en sus cristalinas paredes―. Luego, me lo entregó en un momento de distracción. Esperé a que te acercaras lo suficiente y, cuando creíste cortarme, lo que hice fue sacar este tubo y empapar tu hoz en el último instante.

Era un maldito genio. Kakuzu no se permitiría más errores. Ya había perdido un segundo corazón, algo inaudito, ¡y más en manos de esos miserables chiquillos! Con casi una centena de años de vida a la espalda, y habiendo enfrentado a portentosos shinobis de antaño en la época dorada de Hashirama Senju, esto era una total humillación, un fracaso.

Kakashi tuvo que retroceder cuando un fugaz relámpago de la bestia de máscara amarilla, aterrizaba a la altura de sus rodillas. Una táctica para alejarlo del cuerpo de Kakuzu y poder fusionarse de nuevo con él, en sustitución del corazón recién perdido.

―Basta de juegos. ―Se levantó, con millares de largos hilos bailando sobre su espalda, y la máscara amarilla cosida en el centro de su pecho. Con una coordinación perfecta, las bestias de viento y fuego se ubicaron una al lado de la otra y abrieron sus bocas, recargando en su interior sus respectivos elementos―. ¡Kimen no Bakuen! (Llamas Explosivas de la Máscara Extraña).

Las mismas técnicas desplegadas previamente, que por separadas tenían una fuerza avasallante, se combinaban en una explosión de fuego bestial, sin comparación a nada de lo anterior, pues el elemento viento de una máscara avivaba las llamas de la otra, y el daño resultante no se sumaba, sino que, cuando menos, se multiplicaba en una incandescente explosión bestial.

¡KABOOOOMM!

Desde el cielo, era visible el resplandeciente domo naranja de fuego abrasador engullendo la tierra arcillosa. Habrían sido devoradas hectáreas completas de bosque de no ser por la "limpieza" que hizo Trunks al ahora desnudo terreno.

La conmoción fue mucho mayor que antes. Kakashi escapó y se protegió con los brazos como pudo, y sin embargo, sufrió quemaduras superficiales y profundas de segundo grado en su brazo y hemitórax derecho, así como múltiples cortes regados, ocasionados por la presión del monstruoso viento.

Chōji, en un estado similar aunque inconsciente, estaba boca abajo y semienterrado a una distancia considerable. Ino se sostenía un brazo izquierdo inútil y ensangrentado, severamente cortado, si bien no llegó a tener más que unas pocas quemaduras de primer grado por el calor irradiado. Shikamaru fue el más beneficiado, por hallarse más lejos y huir lo necesario, pero justamente ese fue el plan de Kakuzu: separarlo del grupo para evitar intervenciones indeseables.

―Aquí estoy…

¡PAAAMM! ¡PAAAMM! ¡PAAAMM!

Sujetó a Nara del cuello, lo levantó y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente en el torso con una mano endurecida como el diamante, moliéndole las costillas, convirtiéndoselas en gravilla, asfixiándolo a su vez con su monstruoso agarre.

―¡Déjalo en paz! ―Chilló Ino, corriendo desesperada a su auxilio, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Kakuzu estirara la otra mano con sus hilos y también la capturara por el cuello. La atrajo hacia él, levantándola a la par de un obnubilado Shikamaru que tenía hasta el esternón agrietado. La inestable condición de su tórax era tan delicada, que su batalla había terminado, y, consciente de ello, el ninja renegado lo arrojó a un lado como a un saco vacío. Ni con su jutsu de sombras podría molestarlo, pues su chakra estaba tan apagado como sus ojos.

―Kakashi podrá ser el más peligroso, pero el cerebro de esta operación es ese chico. ―Afianzó su agarre en torno al delgado cuello de Ino, sacándole un jadeo asfixiado―. Pero si tanto deseas morir por él, puedo reconsiderar un cambio en el orden. ―La espeluznante máscara cosida en su pecho parecía reír, abriendo su luminosa boca azul para fulminar a la rubia a quemarropa con un rayo letal― ¡Muere!

¡FUAAASS!

Un extraño remolino con un agujero negro en el centro, apareció justo entre Kakuzu e Ino, doblando y deformando la realidad misma frente a ellos, y absorbiendo en el momento más indicado el relámpago emitido por la máscara. El ninja renegado quedó desorientado con el misterioso vórtice, que permaneció abierto todo el tiempo que duró su extenso rayo, es decir, casi unos diez segundos.

―¿Qué demonios? ―Miró al único posible responsable: Kakashi Hatake, con el Sharingan ardiéndole, demacrado y pálido, extenuado de muerte―. ¿Tú hiciste eso?

―Kamui… ―Alcanzó a escuchar, hasta que Hidan irrumpió a gritos, blandiendo rápidamente la guadaña para distraer a Kakashi y evitar más interrupciones.

Ya todo estaba a favor de Akatsuki: Chōji inconsciente; Shikamaru luchando por respirar, doblegado ante el estupor; Ino colgando de la enorme mano de Kakuzu, ya morada por la falta de aire; y Kakashi retrocediendo ante los veloces ataques de Hidan, muy cansando por el uso de tres Chidori y un prolongado Kamui, lamentándose de la desequilibrada batalla, en parte por el entorno, en parte por tener que defender a cada rato a los chicos. Hasta llegó a pensar que, quizá solo, habría tenido algo más de suerte.

―Parece que no te tocaba morir atravesada por mi Raiton. ―Apretó un poco más, escuchando que la pequeña garganta de la rubia crujía entre sus dedos, observando cómo dejaba de forcejear y soltaba su muñeca con el único brazo que le funcionaba, cómo dejaba de patalear y colgaba cuan larga era, lánguida, cianótica, con los ojos azules embebidos en la sangre de sus diminutos vasos reventados―. Apenas termine contigo, será el turno del chico de las sombras, y después, del gordo. Por último, robaré el corazón de Kakashi, me llevaré su cuerpo, y buscaré el de tu difunto sensei para cobrar una jugosa recompensa en el punto de intercambio, porque ustedes no me sirven de nada. Si pudiera robar el cerebro de tu amigo, sería diferente.

Todavía podía escuchar, pero su vista se había apagado hacía rato, y lo último que había visto, era ese monstruoso e inhumano rostro cosido por doquier, con grotescas suturas negras serpenteando fuera de su gran boca. Le soltó la muñeca cuando su mano buena se le durmió, lo mismo que sus piernas, que de pronto no respondieron y quedaron colgando frías. Ino no era ninguna tonta, sabía que su final estaba cerca; lo que nunca supo, es que moriría allí, en esa misión que se suponía que saldría perfecta para vengar a Asuma, y ahora ella y los demás, morirían…

― _¿Así es como termina, Asuma sensei? ¿Tan mal preparados estábamos? ¿Tan débiles somos? ¿Tan fuerte resultó el enemigo? ―_ Comenzó a alucinar, ya con la cordura perdida, quizá con demasiadas neuronas destruidas por la falta de oxígeno. Sí, confirmó que estaba loca cuando dejó de sentir la gran mano de Kakuzu alrededor de su cuello; cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes, protectores, familiares, sostenerla con sin par delicadeza, rodeándola como si fuera suya y por nada del mundo quisiera dejarla escapar; cuando captó su característico olor, su agradable esencia; cuando escuchó su desesperada voz, gritando, suplicando, llamándola; cuando sintió sus labios besándola, dándole aire, devolviéndole la vida…

Allí fue que Ino despertó de golpe, y se dejó caer de nuevo al sentirse mareada por su súbita reincorporación. Se encontraba agitada, agobiada. La garganta le dolía demasiado, la sentía partida. El cuello estaba tieso, no podía moverlo. El brazo izquierdo le ardía, recordándole su lamentable estado y la abundante sangre perdida. La cabeza le daba vueltas, embotada en otra dimensión, pensando que tal vez la técnica de Kakashi se llevó parte de su mente junto a aquel relámpago. Sí, Ino se sentía hecha mierda, y sin embargo, todo eso desapareció cuando logró enfocar la mirada y vio a su saiyajin inclinado sobre ella, más perfecto que nunca.

―¿Tru-Trunks…?

―¡No hables, estás muy débil! Tu cuello… ―Le vio tragar con fuerza, anegado en culpa e inquietud, con los ojos brillándole, quizás de euforia, de miedo, ¿preocupación? No, no podía decidirse. Estaba tan mareada, que quería vomitar―. Quédate aquí, no te muevas.

Hizo caso, no porque quería, sino porque no podía hacer más. Escuchó sus botas alejándose, pisando firme, seguro de sí, sin el sigilo y sagacidad que caracterizaba a los ninjas, con la fuerza propia de un saiyajin. Se giró lo suficiente para quedar acostada de lado, viendo la espalda de Trunks alejándose; su figura embutida en esa curiosa armadura con la que llegó a la Tierra, que despertó en su ser un repulsivo repelús al recordarle el uniforme de los soldados de Cooler, pero que ahora, al verla puesta en él, la reconfortaba en infinita esperanza. Se cortó el cabello como cuando chico, y sin embargo, se le veía más alto, más fuerte, más hombre. ¡Pero si habían pasado dos días! ¿En verdad era él?

Y tan abstraída estuvo en él, que casi queda sin aliento al vislumbrar al fin la interminable y negra grieta que dividía la tierra. La siguió con sus ojos, encontrándose en el trayecto a un Kakuzu con la mitad de su tórax cercenado en un limpio corte en diagonal, quien recién se autoreparaba con sus cientos de hilos que le unían otra vez, y continuaba hasta perderse de vista en el horizonte, uniéndose al cielo que no llegó a cortar. Tenía que ser Trunks, algo así de impresionante estaba en su haber y el de su nueva espada, regalo de Kamisama, empuñada en su diestra.

―¿Y tú quién eres? ―Preguntó Kakuzu, detallándolo de arriba abajo. En su larga vida había visto casi toda clase de atuendos, de trajes, de ninjas extravagantes y demás, pero nunca, en ninguna aldea o nación, ese tipo de uniforme, una curiosa armadura, al parecer―. ¿Qué técnica de corte fue esa? ¿Usas tu espada para canalizar chakra a través de ella? Los samuráis del País del Hierro canalizan chakra en la hoja de sus katanas, pero esto es…

Cuando Trunks aterrizó, sin que nadie lo notara, vio a sus amigos desplomados, a Kakashi ocupado con Hidan, a Ino siendo ahorcada por ese infeliz. No dudó. Empuñó su espada, concentró su ki en ella, y la blandió con fuerza, lanzando una ráfaga dorada cortante, no explosiva, que al igual que un disco Kienzan, cortó medio tronco de Kakuzu y prosiguió zanjando el suelo sin clemencia hasta donde la vista no alcanzaba.

―¿Quién eres? ―Repitió, estrechando la inhumana mirada verde, llenándose de una amarga sensación, de un atisbo de inexplicable y repentino terror, porque de nada conocía a ese joven que no podía ser un shinobi. Tendría el cabello lila, un cuerpo musculoso como jamás había visto marcado a través de la particular armadura, una técnica que materializaba energía y la arrojaba a distancias inconcebibles… una extrañeza en todo su haber, pero a fin de cuentas, su rostro no estaba en el libro bingo, no valía dinero entonces, y por alguna razón, un vago presentimiento le gritaba que ni todo el oro del mundo, compensaría el precio de su cabeza.

―¡Otra basura más, eso es lo que es! ―Respondió a gritos Hidan, imitando a Kakashi una vez que abandonó sus intenciones de pelear y volcó su atención en el recién llegado―. ¡Mierda, maldición, dejen de aparecer tantos de una vez! ¿Qué no entienden que somos inmortales? ¿Tanto quieren terminar como el infeliz de la semana pasada?

El saiyajin apretó los puños. Su pecho fuerte se hinchó. Pero no perdería el control; sólo era una alterada percepción de su alrededor, una sensación incómoda que debía apaciguar. Su mente estaba tranquila.

―Yo soy Trunks, y Asuma, el jounin al que ustedes asesinaron, era mi sensei. Soy miembro del equipo 10, conformado por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chōji Akimichi, los ninjas con los que han estado peleando. Vivo en Konoha, aunque no puede decirse que sea un shinobi. ―La sonrisa confiada de Vegeta se pintó en sus labios, logrando que incluso Hidan, lo tomara en serio―. Y también soy la persona que asesinará a ambos, antes de acabar con Akatsuki con mis propias manos…

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

(1) Kusarigama: arma japonesa que consiste en una pequeña hoz con una cadena larga en el extremo de su mango, y a final de la cadena suele llevar una pequeña pesa de hierro. Es la que usa Mikey en las nuevas tortugas ninjas de Nick. Resultaba muy útil para pelear contra espadachines, pues con la cadena se solía desarmarlos.

(2) Tantō: un pequeño sable muy similar a una katana en su forma, pero más corto, como un cuchillo. Muy usado por los ninjas.


	7. 7 Soy Trunks

**Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

Un anuncio breve. Reitero mis disculpas por las dificultades que tuve en actualizar el capítulo anterior, pero quiero que sepan que, a su debido tiempo, esta historia será terminada (a menos que me muera). Así tarde un año en subir un cap, lo haré cuando llegue el momento. Conclusión: no abandonaré el fic.

Ahora responderé los reviews ;)

 **TragicAsesino:** Gracias por tu bienvenida, y más que nada gracias por tu apoyo con la historia. Dejé a Trunks para este capítulo porque el anterior ya quedaba muy largo, y también para poner algo de suspenso XD. Ya veremos cuando se encuentra Goten de nuevo con Karin.

 **Mich3:** ¡No sabes lo que me alegra leerte otra vez! Casi lloro de felicidad también jaja, es que ya llevas tanto tiempo leyendo que por supuesto es motivo de alegría. Gracias por esa fidelidad tuya de revisar cada 15 días, en verdad me da mucho gusto, y también que sigues al pendiente de que tu novio lea, ¡me le mandas saludos! Imagino que a pesar del tiempo no estabas muy perdida, pues me dices que leíste varias veces lo que llevaba escrito. Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, espero que para el final del fic, que sí llegará algún día, estés todavía por allí. Pd: ya tienes mucho tiempo con él, estás como yo, que este mes cumplo 7 años con mi novia XD

 **Nina:** Después de tanto tiempo perdido, normal que cualquiera no se ubique bien, eso es culpa mía y lamento que haya tenido que ausentarme así. Pero en cambio agradezco mucho tu comentario, y qué bueno que te gustó el cap, espero que éste también te guste ;)

 **Broly999:** Hola, hermano, ¡es un verdadero placer leerte otra vez, gracias por esperar! Qué bueno que te gustó el cap. Sobre tus preguntas, Goku y Vegeta llegarán un poco después de que ocurra lo de Pain, y Bills y Wiss viajarán con ellos, es algo que tiene que suceder porque daría lugar a muchas situaciones cómicas, sobre todo con Bills que los ninjas pensarán que es un simple gato y Goten y Trunks cagados de que no lo hagan enfadar. Justo durante la pelea de Pain, aparecerá simultáneamente un villano de DB adaptado por mí, es lo más posible. ¡De nuevo gracias!

 **Lyus:** Si supieras que pensé hacer lo de los Cells Jrs. Pero a la final me quedó así jaja. A veces uno planea algo y mientras escribe decide hacerlo diferente. Puse en su lugar una gran y lejana explosión para impresionar a Hidan y Kakuzu. Y pues sí, de llegarse a dar el torneo, el universo 9 estaría en peligro también. Puede que Sasuke y Naruto estén entre los 10 participantes.

 **Fede:** Pues pase por aquí, es gratis, vea lo que Trunks hará con Akatsuki XD Sobre tu pregunta, pues es una buena. Actualmente el ssj2 de Trunks equivaldría casi al 3 de Goku (es algo que siempre pensé hacer, algo así como Toyotaro en el manga), y Trunks en ssj3 pues sería aún más fuerte, como Mystic Gohan, estado que Goten también puede alcanzar, así que sí, Goku y Vegeta necesitarían de God ki para vencer a sus hijos. Gracias por leer y comentar, ¡saludos!

 **Jenks:** ¡Eso, una nueva lectora! Lo que más me agrada de los nuevos lectores, así lo hagan una sola vez, es que por lo menos se animan a comentar, y conocer gente nueva me entusiasma bastante. Y no sabes en verdad lo mucho que me alegra que mi historia te haya enganchado tanto esos días, porque yo también he tenido la bonita experiencia (por desgracia pocas veces) de encontrarme con historias que me han gustado mucho y no puedo parar de leerlas y me trasnocho. Discúlpame por ser culpable de tus trasnochos, pero la verdad me importa poco si también fui culpable de entretenerte aunque fuera algo, pues ése es mi objetivo, entretener un rato a las personas, y cuando alguien me dice que lo conseguí, de verdad me llena de mucha satisfacción. ¡Gracias, amiga! Por cierto, en verdad que te devoraste la historia anterior, porque te la leíste en 2 días y admito que era bien laaarga, ¡eres un pequeño monstruo lector! Suelo hacer los capítulos largos para que valga la espera de los lectores, así sea semanal, pero para quienes se encuentran mi fic a estas alturas, sé que es un reto leérselo todo, imagino que muchos salen corriendo al ver que son 52 capítulos XD. Agradezco tu comprensión con la espera; la verdad es primera vez que me ausento tres meses, no suelo tardar tanto, aunque no prometo que no se repita. Igual gracias por decir que esperarás, por leer y por dejarme saber tu opinión. ¡Cuídate mucho!

 **Darksoul:** La espera fue larga, así que me da gusto saber que fuiste de los que esperó para continuar leyendo, amigo. Sobre Goten y Karin, pues sí es verdad que tienen pocas escenas juntos, quizá porque a estas alturas he dejado a las parejas más que nada para comedia, y dichas partes también son menos frecuentes que en el primer fic, es algo que decidí cambiar. Sobre Black… dudo mucho que lo coloque, pero es porque la trama que de por sí planeé desde hace tanto para esta segunda parte, se parece un poco a la de Zamasu con el Kaioshin que me inventé que quiere poner orden y destruir a los pecadores y blablabla, aunque no por su propia mano, y sería repetir o enredar un poco las cosas. Y si lo llego a hacer, crearía es a Black Goten: haría que sea él quien por casualidad conozca a Zamasu, y no Goku. ¿Te imaginas cuando intente matar a Sakura? Eso la pondría como la loca que se enamora de puros psicópatas que la quieren muerta. Gracias por leer, hermano.

 **Super saiyajin 3:** Pues sinceramente muchas gracias por tu opinión, amigo, es un halago. Espero que este capítulo te guste, y agradezco tu apoyo. Ojalá sigas leyendo ;)

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo.

###############################################

 **7\. Soy Trunks**

" _Y también soy la persona que asesinará a ambos, antes de acabar con Akatsuki con mis propias manos…"_

Fue tan directo, tan confiado, tan serio, tan espontáneo, tan respetuoso, tan locuaz, y, a su vez, tan prepotente, tan orgulloso, tan arrogante, que por un segundo Hidan se lo creyó, y quizá eso, precisamente ahora, le reventaba las tripas por dentro, le hacía llorar y ahogarse con su propia saliva, le obligaba a inclinarse hasta casi pegar la frente al piso para que el estómago dejase de doler, para no sentir que el pecho se le partía detrás del esternón. Demasiado gracioso. Demasiado.

―¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Espera, dame un segundo, por favor, no sigas! ¡JOJOJOJO! ¿¡Escuchaste eso, Kakuzu!? ¿¡Escuchaste esa maldita mierda!? ¡No me digas que no, no me digas que estabas pensando en tus pendejadas! ¡Porque esto… esto es…! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

A Kakuzu no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Y es que le bastó con mirar el brillo en los ojos de la rubia, hace unos segundos muerta, y ahora con semblante radiante y esperanzado, para comprender lo que ese muchacho significaba. No sólo ella: Shikamaru se movía, sentándose milagrosamente por si solo, balbuceando algo ininteligible con todo y las costillas imposiblemente molidas, aunque con la mirada igual de resucitada que Ino. Chōji despertó, gritó el nombre del saiyajin como pudo, y juró ver unas lágrimas de alegría corriéndole el maquillaje rojo de las mejillas. Hasta a Kakashi se le veía distinto, entusiasmado, si cabía decirlo. Ese joven representaba entonces la salvación del mismísimo Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia cuya cabeza en su libro bingo, se valoraba en más de 200 millones de Ryō. Todas esas reacciones no eran mohines desesperados, sino la expresión objetiva de un síntoma que encontraba en aquella interminable grieta, su signo de absurdo e irrebatible poder. Sí, no cabía duda. La técnica cortante de ese tal Trunks, era algo que nunca había visto, provista de un alcance ridículo y una velocidad atroz.

―Deja de reír, idiota. ―Siseó Kakuzu, ya con el tronco cosido de nuevo, sin quitar la vista un segundo del saiyajin.

―¡Carajo! ¿Por qué no puedes tener sentido del humor? Incluso si el mejor chiste del mundo te golpeara de frente, seguirías con tu misma cara de mierda de siempre.

Trunks se inclinó junto a Shimakaru, le puso la mano en la espalda para ayudarle a sostenerse, pero la retiró de inmediato al ver su rostro descomponerse en dolor. Se impresionó de verle tan magullado. Estaba grave, y aún así, le sonreía como podía.

―¿No tenías un plan C para esto? ―Preguntó, afilando la mirada sobre su amigo para ocultar la preocupación por su estado.

―Tú eres el plan C. ― Trunks boqueó como un pez, incrédulo―. ¿Por qué crees que decidimos partir dos días después? Siempre existe la posibilidad de fallar, y si mis planes anteriores fallaban, sabía que contaríamos contigo…

Se dejó caer, gastando las fuerzas que le quedaban en esas simples palabras. Trunks tragó con dificultad. Comprendió que por su inteligencia, el enemigo intentó matarlo antes que a los demás para quitarse del camino al cerebro de la operación, de allí su estado crítico.

―Kakashi sensei, Chōji, recojan a Ino y Shikamaru y llévenlos a un lugar seguro. De aquí en adelante, me encargo yo.

Y Hidan volvió a partirse de la risa―. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Basta, señor héroe, no sigas, que me va a dar algo! ¡JAJAJAJA! ―De repente, se calló. Ladeó la cabeza. Peló los dientes en una mueca sardónica y perturbadora―. ¿Acaso crees que dejaremos que eso suceda? Todos morirán aquí, todos. Ofrendaré sus vísceras a Jashin-sama, y las tuyas serán las últimas, para que veas a tus infelices amigos sufrir lentamente hasta que se les vaya la vida, uno a uno, igual que a tu basura de sensei.

Kakashi cubrió su Sharingan con la bandana, pensando en obedecer, a sabiendas que su turno para pelear había acabado. En verdad que Ino y Shikamaru estaban mal, era mejor llevarlos lejos y no exponerlos a peligros innecesarios. Le dio la espalda a Hidan, y eso le enfureció con una locura tan irracional, que la mirada se le pintó de rojo, y lo pocamente humano que reposaba en lo hondo de su psique, fue aplastado por la bestialidad más cruda de su ser.

―¡INSENSATO! ―Chilló, arrojando espumarajos por la boca, echando la guadaña hacia atrás para picarlo en dos por la cintura―. ¿TE ATREVES A OBEDECER A ESE MOCOSO Y DARME LA ESPALDA, ATEO INMUNDO?

¡ZAAS!

Cuando estaba a punto de cortar al jounin, Trunks apareció de la nada frente a él, sujetándole la muñeca con monstruosa fuerza.

Quedó en blanco, frío como una piedra, incapaz de creer que el chico fuera así de rápido. Pero lo peor fue sentirse tan disminuido al forcejar y verse capturado por una inamovible estatua, una que no se esforzaba lo más mínimo en retenerle, y no escatimaba en apretarle la muñeca hasta molerle los huesos.

¡CRAAAAACCKK!

―¡AAAAAHH! ¡Suéltame, maldito, suéltame! ―De tanto dolor e impotencia, Hidan parecía un niño pataleando y saltando por zafarse del brazo de su padre, en lugar de un criminal clase S ubicado entre lo más peligroso existente en el mundo shinobi, mientras que Trunks, impávido y como si nada, apretaba poco a poco con más fuerza.

―Bien, Chōji y yo nos encargaremos de Ino y Shikamaru. ―Dijo Kakashi, casi aburrido―. Cuando termines con esto, te estaremos esperando unos kilómetros al sur, camino de vuelta a Konoha.

Con escuchar aquello, fue que Kakuzu quedó petrificado en miedo. No sólo era la abrumadora fuerza del chico, o su ridículamente veloz desplazamiento, que tampoco pudo ver: nunca le quitó la vista de encima, y cuando vino a notarlo, ya Trunks estaba frente a Hidan aplastándole los huesos de la muñeca, sino que la actitud de Kakashi le indicó que ya sabía el desenlace de la pelea y nada más le interesaba, al punto que ocultó su Sharingan y dio la espalda a su enemigo, confiado en lo que iba a pasar.

― _¿Quién es este muchacho? ―_ Pensó, empapado en sudor, viendo cómo Kakashi se alejaba con manos en los bolsillos dando tumbos desgarbados, sabiendo que jamás le tocarían un cabello con Trunks allí, sin importar cuanto bajase la guardia.

Los huesos seguían quebrándose bajo la lenta pero continua presión del agarre de Trunks, hasta llegar el punto en que la mano derecha de Hidan dejó de funcionar, y la guadaña caía al piso en un sepulcral tintineo. Fue hasta ese momento que el saiyajin lo liberó.

―Ya no podrás usar más tu arma con esa mano. ―Dijo, envainando su espada en el estuche ceñido a su espalda. Y era verdad, la mano de Hidan caía sobre su propio antebrazo, doblada como una "U". Un poco más y se la arranca con el solo apretón.

¡PAAAAMM!

Sin darle oportunidad alguna de abrir su grosera boca, le asestó un terrible puño a Hidan en el estómago, más fuerte que cualquier castigo que hubiera podido soportar en vida. Lo dejó sin aire, lo postró de rodillas, con la boca abierta sin emitir sonido alguno. Tan fuerte fue el castigo, que la sangre caía de la boca del ninja sin necesidad de ser vomitada, lenta y silenciosamente, pues lo había reventado por dentro.

―Hi-Hidan… ―Llamó Kakuzu, tan entrecortado como preocupado. Pero su compañero ni siquiera respiraba, arrodillado, con los brazos apretados sobre su estómago; tenía los ojos tan brotados, que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas―. _Nunca lo había visto así. Ese único golpe le ha provocado un daño severo…_

Kakashi aparentaba normalidad, acomodando a Ino entre sus brazos para llevársela cargada, en tanto Chōji hacía lo propio con Shikamaru. Sin embargo, no dejaba de impresionarse de la fuerza de Trunks. Supo que ese golpe no fue normal, que elevó su poder en una ínfima fracción de segundo y canalizó una importante cantidad de ki al interior del enemigo, dañándole por dentro con un puño que no parecía tener nada de espectacular. Comprendió que no tenía intenciones de jugar. Iba a matar.

―Al parecer es cierto. Eres inmortal. Deberías haber muerto con ese golpe. ―Trunks le miraba desde arriba con ojos y cejas afilados como puñales―. Sin embargo, tu inmortalidad es una desventaja frente a mí. Puedes sentir dolor, y, por tu muñeca rota, veo que no te puedes regenerar.

Alzó la mano derecha para golpearlo de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un chakra poderoso a su espalda, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, elevándose a un nivel sumamente peligroso.

―¡Katon: Zukok…!

¡KABOOOOMMM!

Sin siquiera voltear, estiró la mano y disparó una ráfaga dorada de ki que incineró a la bestia enmascarada de rojo antes de que atacara. Su energía siguió de largo, perdiéndose en el horizonte, hasta que explotó creando un temblor descomunal, un estruendo ensordecedor, muy superior a todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad, alzándose una nube negra y roja de cientos de metros de alto con forma de hongo, digna de una explosión atómica. A los pocos segundos, los vientos huracanados llegaron al lugar de la batalla, ya atenuados y fatigados por recorrer decenas de kilómetros, pero igualmente feroces y peligrosos.

Kakuzu quedó inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos como huevos fritos, todavía con las manos entrelazadas en el sello manual que ejecutaría el potente jutsu de fuego que nunca se concretó. No pudo siquiera lanzarlo. De alguna manera, el chico sintió el chakra de su bestia alzándose, y la incineró con una ráfaga de energía amarilla que ostentaba un poder destructivo mil veces superior al suyo, antes de que pudiera ayudar a su compañero.

―Ahora entiendo por qué causaron tantos problemas a mis amigos. ―Dijo, girándose hacia Kakuzu―. Esa técnica tenía una cantidad de chakra muy alta concentrada.

Aprovechando la distracción, Hidan estiró su mano izquierda, la única que le funcionaba, tomó la guadaña y atacó a Trunks a traición… pero casi cae de bruces cuando blandió su arma y no golpeó más que aire.

―¡Hidan, detrás de ti! ―Advirtió Kakuzu, verdaderamente alarmado, incapaz de vislumbrar, de nuevo, el movimiento del adversario.

Loco de rabia, se giró con la guadaña, y sintió que el cuerpo entero le vibraba, que los huesos se le entumecían, porque golpeó algo más duro que una gruesa placa de acero. Era Trunks, que con un dedo índice envuelto en ki, detuvo la terrible hoz de Hidan.

―¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ―Aulló, histérico, con la cordura perdida, lanzando cientos de golpes a una velocidad de vértigo que, sin siquiera inmutarse, bloqueaba Trunks con el mismo dedo envuelto en ki. Cada contacto chirriaba, como un choque de metal con metal, y el ninja renegado sentía que cada vez entraba en contacto con algo indestructible e inamovible, pese a que sólo era carne. Carne y nada más.

―¡Raiton: Gian! ―Un relámpago más potente que cualquiera de los previos, salió de la boca de la máscara amarilla cosida al pecho de Kakuzu, y no tuvo reparos en atravesar a Hidan por la espalda para también golpear, de improviso, a su feroz contendiente.

¡BOOOOMMM!

Tan poderoso era, que el rayo creó una pequeña e incandescente explosión, y eso que dicha habilidad se basaba en la perforación, no en el rango de destrucción.

―Ma-maldito Kakuzu… ―Gemía Hidan tras la oscura pared de humo, con un hueco tan grande en la espalda, que podía verse a través de él. La piel de su cara y tronco era un desastre, levantada en girones y burbujas atragantadas en plasma a causa de las severas y dolorosísimas quemaduras―. ¡Odio cuando te aprovechas de mi inmortalidad, hijo de puta! ¡Cuando terminemos con ellos, te voy a partir el culo a patadas!

―Sí, sí, lo que digas. ―Bufó extenuado, restando importancia a la retahíla de improperios de su compañero. No recordaba haber usado alguna vez tanto chakra en una técnica para fortalecerla al máximo, mucho menos haber perdido tres corazones en una misma batalla―. Ahora acabemos rápido con Kakashi, que los otros no están en condiciones de pelear.

―No, ustedes no asesinarán a nadie. Nunca más…

¡Esa voz! Los dos ninjas renegados giraron con la cara descompuesta en un rictus de asombro y pánico, admirando, con los pelos de punta, la imponente figura del muchacho rodeada en un aura dorada, con pequeños relámpagos surcándole el cuerpo, el cabello rubio elevado en filosos y amenazantes picos, pero nada comparado con su mirada: esmeralda, fría, asesina, tan filosa que cortaba.

De su mano derecha, extendida en dirección a ellos, manaba un pequeño rastro de humo, y el impecable guante blanco ahora lucía una ennegrecida mancha en la palma. Así fue que Kakuzu comprendió, para su desdicha, que su relámpago no había sido esquivado, sino que fue recibido de lleno con aquella terrible y poderosa mano.

―¡Por amor a Jashin-sama! ¿Quién eres?

Sin bajar el brazo, Trunks cerró la mano y se mantuvo señalando a la lívida y maltrecha silueta de Hidan con dos dedos, el índice y el medio.

―Ya se los dije. Me llamo Trunks. Soy alumno de Asuma Sarutobi, el jounin al que ustedes asesinaron, y amigo de los ninjas con los que han estado peleando. No soy un shinobi. ―Una pequeña electricidad dorada hizo chispa en la punta de sus dedos, saltando y corriendo por el resto de su mano en un crepitar que exudaba poder―. Oh, ¿no se los había dicho? ―Su arrogante sonrisita torció su boca―. Soy mitad terrícola y mitad saiyajin.

¡CRAAAASSHH!

Y en una mefítica nube de sangre, huesos y órganos, el cuerpo de Hidan reventó sin más, en pedazos, cual bolsa de carne. Kakuzu no lo podía creer. Las vísceras de su compañero le llovían encima, la sangre le pintaba la cara y, desprovisto de cejas, le corría por los ojos, le empapaba los hilos que se le asomaban por la boca, le discurría por la máscara, ahora carmín, cosida a su pecho.

No era el único en shock: Kakashi y los chicos, que bien conocían sus habilidades, desvariaron en conmoción. Trunks ya no era el mismo. Su poder era tan gigantesco, que explotó a Hidan, un peligroso y renegado ninja criminal clase S, con sólo señalarlo. Vegeta nunca le enseñó tal técnica, la misma con que destrozaba grotescos Saibaiman desde niño, sino que la aprendió por sí mismo en su viaje a través de cien planetas. El problema es que canalizar ki al interior de otro individuo de esa manera, no servía más que para matar.

―Si eres inmortal, entonces aprenderás a vivir así por el resto de la eternidad.

Los restos se apilaban en un escabroso montículo de carne y huesos fragmentados, bajo los cuales la sangre crecía serena, y formaba un charco que al final se estancaba y oscurecía. Fue como si Hidan saltara hecho pedazos, como si se hubiera desarmado, para horror de Kakuzu, sobre sí, no sin antes inflarse y deformarse grotescamente como un globo en una milésima de segundo. Su cráneo se desarticuló, las cisuras se desmontaron y cabalgaron unas sobre otras, como un rompecabezas, y todo su gelatinoso contenido se desparramaba en la tierra y calentaba bajo el sol: el encéfalo aplastado, la mandíbula desencajada, los dientes volados, y los globos oculares torcidos, unidos a su respectivo nervio óptico, que daban la impresión que mantenía la vista en Kakuzu, transmitiéndole su terror. No era una locura pensarlo, después de todo, seguía vivo y consciente en forma de pulpa. La caja torácica, abierta al sol, se reía con las costillas como dientes puntiagudos y partidos, con un indescifrable revoltijo escarlata de tripas molidas acunadas en su interior: hígado, bazo, corazón, pulmones, y toda la demás mierda, eran una ensalada de carne maloliente regada dentro de lo que quedaba de Hidan, y encima también de Kakuzu. Los brazos y piernas no tenían forma, demasiado anudados sobre sí mismos, demasiado partidos, demasiado cercenados, descoyuntados; no parecía siquiera que hubieran sido extremidades, sino más y más carne que supuraba sangre a delgados chorros desde la médula de los huesos.

Por un instante, lo que Kakuzu pensó es que necesitaría demasiado hilo y paciencia para reparar a ese idiota, además de órganos y otros miembros para reemplazar lo inservible, que era casi todo: los hediondos intestinos, abiertos y enrollados, increíblemente fue de lo poco que permaneció en mejor estado. Pero sólo fue eso, una efímera percepción, pues el terror le tenía sin mover un músculo. No terror por ver la muerte de su compañero, había presenciado muchas cosas peores a lo largo de su extensa vida: terror por no ser capaz de concebir tamaño poder, por no comprenderlo, por no asimilarlo.

― _¡Es el saiyajin! ―_ Se reprochó con sumo incordio, apretando tan bárbaramente sus puños, que trinaban aun endurecidos como el diamante. Se increpaba de no haberlo adivinado antes, si bien su cerebro hizo clic apenas vio su dorada apariencia. Pero claro, ¡qué se iba a estar recordando si acto seguido, apenas pronunciarse, explotó a su compañero con señalarlo!― _Debo avisar. Debo avisar que el saiyajin ha vuelto, y quizá el otro también. Pain debe enterarse ya…_ ―Encajando todo ipso facto, comprendió también la naturaleza del apocalipsis de hace una semana, su origen, su responsable. Si lograba escapar, reiría sin cesar con el tema de "La ira de Jashin-sama". El pendejo de Hidan le tuvo aguantándose un sinfín de sacrificios por una maldita semana.

―¿Vi-vio eso, Kakashi sensei? ―Balbuceó Chōji, ojos explayados. Llevaba a Shikamaru en la espalda, cuya impresión era tal, que en el rostro ya no se reflejaba el dolor de sus costillas rotas.

―Trunks no ha venido a demostrar nada, ni a tener un combate por diversión. ―Agravó el tono, logrando erizar la piel de Ino―. Ha venido a exterminar a esos sujetos, a vengar la muerte de Asuma como ustedes. Quizá debamos esperar. Esto terminará mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, al menos en cuanto a sostener un enfrentamiento. Era totalmente inconcebible, improcedente, irrisorio. Por eso Kakuzu no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera su escape, salvo por la voz de Pain, que irrumpía retumbando en su cabeza como contra las paredes de aquella sombría y funesta caverna, hace tres años en esa inolvidable y extraña reunión.

" _El mundo como lo conocemos podría terminar bajo los efectos de una fuerza de semejante naturaleza. Son seres de otro planeta"._

Sólo eran hologramas, pero aún así, pudo sentir en dicha ocasión las sílabas vibrar en la siempre imperturbable voz de su líder. Su penetrante Rinengan, esquivo e indeciso, no transmitía su particular superioridad de costumbre, su fuerza indoblegable y peligrosa, su impacto divino, propio de su condición de Dios. El sentir del resto fue mutuo, y vieron en su situación de temibles shinobis, una fragilidad que pensaron muerta hacía mucho. Se proyectaron las imágenes más relevantes recolectadas por los Zetsus blancos (murieron diez mil por el simple hecho de ser espectadores de la pelea), y todas ellas, se grabaron en una ardiente cicatriz que no borraría en la retina de Kakuzu. Por eso sintió una especie de _déjà vu_ cuando vio al joven guerrero, pensando, como hace tres años, que ni todo el dinero del mundo justificaría el precio de su cabeza.

―No te molestes, Hidan, ―murmuró a la lamentable e informe pulpa que era su compañero, sabedor de que todavía podía escucharle―, pero tendré que dejarte a tu suerte. Los dos no podremos salir de ésta.

La bestia con la máscara de viento se fusionó de nuevo a su cuerpo. Quería pasar a su modo de combate de largo alcance, para lo cual necesitaba la máxima cantidad de hilos posibles. Las costuras de su cuerpo se hendieron, dejando salir de entre sus espacios enrevesadas marañas de miles y miles de hilos como brazos, gruesos y largos, en un total de ocho que se movían impredeciblemente a su voluntad sobre su espalda. Parecía un pulpo grotesco y espantoso. Usando sus ocho tentáculos como piernas a la vez, se impulsó con tremenda fuerza en dirección al saiyajin, acortando la distancia entre ambos en un simple pestañeo.

Todos se impresionaron, incluso Trunks, pues de cualquier cosa que pudiera habérsele ocurrido al enemigo, ésa era la última que esperaba: un ataque suicida. Pensando en que quizá el ninja reaccionaba a la desesperada, como un animal acorralado, se limitó a recibirle con una mano abierta, preparando una esfera de ki para exterminarlo.

¡WUAASSSHH!

―¿¡Pero qué…!? ―Trunks se confundió cuando la agresiva sombra de ocho tentáculos, se dividía a la mitad, y sólo cuatro tentáculos se abalanzaban sobre él, fusionándose a una velocidad ridícula en medio del aire en una masa pulsátil que engullía y rodeaba por completo su cuerpo. Cuando vino a comprender lo que ocurría, tenía cara a cara a la máscara de viento, recargando su técnica elemental para dañarle a quemarropa.

―¡Fūton: Atsugai! (Elemento Viento: Daño de Presión)

¡BLUUUUUMMM!

Fue una explosión ensordecedora. Se produjo un potente temblor muchos metros a la redonda. Se levantaron ingentes cantidades de polvo como columnas.

―¡Va a escapar! ―Gritó Kakashi, saltando lo más rápido que podía junto a Chōji para alejarse de la zona crítica de impacto y proteger a Ino y Shimakaru. Si no fuera porque tenía que cargar con la kunoichi, se habría metido de lleno en el área explosiva de la burbuja de aire para interceptar a Kakuzu―. El tipo es listo. Simuló un ataque frontal como distracción, y en el último instante, separó de nuevo la máscara de viento de su cuerpo, la arrojó sobre Trunks para capturarlo y atacarlo a quemarropa sin riesgo de fallar. No le importó sacrificar su cuarto corazón. Sabía que con uno le bastaba para escabullirse.

―Estos sujetos de Akatsuki son… ―Chōji no quiso terminar, desalentado en impotencia. Parecía que ni con Trunks, el éxito era seguro.

¡BROOOOOOMMMMM!

Un nuevo terremoto casi les hace caer de sus pies. Otra cortina inmensa de escombros se formó, pero en lugar de alzarse en forma de columna, trazaba un recorrido rectilíneo frente a sus ojos como un ciclón, de izquierda a derecha, y Kakashi fue el primero en entender que Kakuzu no lo había logrado. Trunks lo interceptó antes de escapar y lo mandó a volar de un monstruoso puñetazo, y el polvo levantado se debía al pobre ninja renegado abriéndose paso a través de la tierra.

En efecto, una vez aclarada la cuestión, pudieron ver a Trunks de pie al final de una extensa zanja, justo donde yacía la quebrada figura de Kakuzu, que nada pudo hacer ni endureciéndose como el diamante.

―Casi lo logras, incluso ocultaste muy bien tu presencia, ―dijo, agachándose para levantarlo por los hilos que le brotaban de la boca―, pero mi entrenamiento mejoró mucho mi percepción.

Lo soltó, y antes de que su maltrecho cuerpo tocara de nuevo el suelo, le enterró con fuerza un upper al estómago, mandándolo a volar al cielo. Pero allí no terminó el castigo, pues Trunks alzó vuelo y lo persiguió para continuar golpeándolo sin clemencia en los aires, lugar donde Kakuzu se hallaba completamente indefenso, a su merced, sin capacidad de moverse libremente como en tierra.

Desde sus posiciones, Kakashi y los chicos no distinguían más que pequeños trazos de relámpagos dorados surcando las nubes, cada vez que el electrificado cuerpo del Super Saiyajin fase 2, entraba en contuso embate con la endurecida anatomía de su rival.

― _Es inútil…_ ―Pensó Kakuzu, sintiendo cómo la lluvia de puños y patadas hendían su cuerpo de plastilina, pese a enfocar su chakra en endurecerlo tanto como el diamante, escuchando su rostro, tronco y extremidades chirriando como el vidrio astillándose, fragmentándose, quebrándose. No le quedó más remedio que contar los latidos de su último corazón en tanto esperaba su fin, pero se detuvo en medio de la segunda contracción cuando, entumecido de pies a cabeza, percibió cómo su agrietada humanidad parecía separarse mientras cristales de hielo crujían entre las interminables fisuras de su cuerpo. Sí, una delgada capa de hielo le arropaba por completo, y los filosos y diminutos cristales crecían voraces hasta sentir que se partiría en mil pedazos dada su extrema rigidez corporal. En cuanto abrió los ojos, se encontró flotando en una ignota negrura, desolada, muda, eterna, y el súper continente que constituía al mundo shinobi, yacía bajo él. Podía ver las imperturbables e incautas nubes de algodón, los inmóviles océanos, la geografía del planeta… flotando como estaba en la mesósfera. Para su infortunio, no pudo llevarse mayor impresión de tan inusual experiencia, pues todo duró el instante en que sintió a Trunks sobre él, quien con las manos entrelazadas en un único y tremendo puño, lo mandaba en picada de regreso a la Tierra.

¡BOOOOOOMMMM!

Aterrizó cual meteorito, rodeado incluso de un aura roja por la fricción en su reentrada atmosférica, producto del veloz descenso que rompía por centenas la velocidad del sonido. No podía moverse, estaba peor que una copa de cristal agrietada, incluso algunos de sus miembros se volvieron totalmente añicos. Sólo sabía que estaba al fondo de un cráter profundo, si bien mucho más ancho en amplitud. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó la cabeza y vio su último corazón, la máscara amarilla cosida a su pecho, tan fragmentada que no entendía cómo podía seguir con vida. Escuchó las botas de su adversario raspando las paredes del cráter, deslizándose a su lamentable encuentro.

―Sí que eres fuerte. Sigues con vida. ─Examinó lo que quedaba de su enemigo.

―No seas condescendiente. Sé que para ti, esto fue un juego…

Trunks esperó escuchar decepción en su rugosa voz, pesadumbre, o incluso reprensión, y se llevó una sorpresa al captar más bien una señal de diversión. Y es que Kakuzu, en otra realidad, se habría humillado de muerte por caer en manos de unos críos, siendo que él llegó a enfrentarse al mismísimo Hashirama Senju, y reunía más años de experiencia que Kakashi y los demás juntos. Esta derrota, en cambio, era comprensible, previsible.

―Dime, ¿qué se siente?

―¿Disculpa? ―Trunks arrugó en entrecejo, en tanto Kakashi se deslizaba por la pendiente del cráter y se ponía a su lado.

―¿Qué se siente ser un monstruo? ―Sus ojos se ampliaron, viendo a Kakuzu estirar su bocaza nauseabunda entretejida en suturas impregnadas en sangre―. Mira bien mi cuerpo: destrozado, cosido, remendado, sin una parte sana que tocar. Me he mantenido con vida por tantos años robando los corazones de otros shinobis, haciéndolos míos junto a la naturaleza de sus chakras, recambiando mis órganos una vez que se deterioraban demasiado o se dañaban sin remedio en combate. Aún así, con esta apariencia que dista en extremo del cuerpo con el que nací, soy más humano que tú. Entonces, dime, ¿qué se siente tener la fuerza de un dios entre hombres, y, a fin de cuentas, no ser más que un monstruo de otro mundo?

Sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza. Inclinó la cabeza. Su tensa postura encontró sosiego cuando la alentadora mano de Kakashi se posó en su hombro. Cuando lo vio, tenía su único ojo descubierto arqueado amigablemente.

―Trunks, será mejor que no hagas esperar mucho a Ino. La dejé con Chōji, pero él también está ocupado con Shikamaru. ¿Por qué no vas a echarle una mano? En un momento te alcanzo.

―Como diga, Kakashi sensei.

Un leve zumbido se produjo cuando comenzó a levitar y salió volando despacio del agujero, con Kakuzu viéndole partir divertido.

―¿Qué puedo decir? ―Kakashi se encogió de hombros, observando a Trunks hasta que alcanzó la superficie. Aclaró la garganta y estiró su cuello con pesadez―. Recuerdo cuando lo encontré a él y a Goten camino al País de las Olas, hace tres años. No miento, más de una vez me arrepentí de haberlos recogido, pues en verdad eran unos chiquillos difíciles. Imagina tratar con dos niños muy inmaduros de doce años que, para más colmo, tenían más fuerza que el mismo Hokage. Una locura. ―Liberó un suspiro, sintiéndose cansado de tan sólo recordar aquellos días. ―A veces, cuando pensaba que ya lo había visto todo, ocurría de nuevo algo increíble, y mi opinión sobre ellos volvía a lo que en un principio: no podía verlos por completo como a nosotros, quizá porque una mitad de ellos, me parecía monstruosa…

―Y es que siempre será de esa forma. No hace falta tener un Sharingan para verlo… ―Bromeó entre carraspeos, atento aunque cada vez más distante. Su pecho cuarteado dio un brinco imperceptible cuando escuchó el Chidori de Kakashi encenderse por última vez, sentenciando su fin.

―Tienes razón en una cosa: es demasiado evidente. ―Echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás, con el trinar de mil aves a punto de perforar la última y resquebrajada máscara―. Con mi ojo derecho, he visto mucha más monstruosidad en la mayoría de los corazones humanos, y eso me incluye… (1)

Cuando Trunks vio a sus amigos, no pudo evitar devolverles la sonrisa. Se encontró con Chōji sentado en piso, y Shikamaru e Ino reposando las cabezas en su regazo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo el estuche de cápsulas, extrajo la más grande, que contenía la cámara de gravedad, y la arrojó a suficiente distancia para que nadie saliera lastimado.

―Déjame ayudarte. ―Se inclinó sobre la rubia y la levantó en brazos, tratando de moverla lo menos posible para no lastimarla. Evitó mirarla en lo posible, o las piernas le fallarían: estaba quemada, golpeada, con el brazo izquierdo tan cortado y ensangrentado, que corría peligro de perderlo. El azul de sus irises se entremezclaba con el rojo de sus globos oculares, embebidos en la sangre de los diminutos vasos reventados. Sus labios estaban morados. Su rostro, más pálido que nunca. Las yemas de sus dedos se confundían con el color de sus uñas pintadas de púrpura. Su pecho ascendía rápido, irregular, su respiración era superficial. No había más que fijarse en las marcas violetas que dejaron los gruesos dedos de Kakuzu en su delgado cuello para entender su disnea.

Ingresó a la nave, con Chōji siguiéndole de cerca llevando a Shikamaru en la espalda. Más atrás, Kakashi se ocupaba de incinerar con un jutsu de fuego los restos de Hidan para prevenir que fuera resucitado de alguna forma; si en verdad era inmortal, entonces viviría eternamente como cenizas negras. Se echó el cadáver de Kakuzu en un hombro, para llevarlo a Konoha a que fuera revisado por el departamento médico, e ingresó de último en la nave.

En tres minutos aterrizaron frente al hospital de Konoha. La velocidad de la máquina era espectacular, y a pesar de eso, daba a sus pasajeros la sensación de que apenas se movía, pues era en extremo silenciosa y no se agitaba mientras volaba, a excepción del aterrizaje que siempre era una locura estrepitosa. Incluso Kakashi miró a Trunks con reprobación, pues si no morían por las heridas de la pelea, lo harían por el aterrizaje.

Sakura, que trabajaba ese día en el hospital, quedó horrorizada con el estado de Shikamaru, ¡qué decir cuando vio a su amiga apenas respirando! Lo que más le preocupaba era el estado de su maltratado cuello y el daño neurológico secundario a tantos segundos sin oxígeno.

―Usaremos la cápsulas de recuperación, ―dijo, sin pensárselo dos veces―, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Aunque Chōji tampoco se encontraba nada bien, optaron por tratar sus heridas con los métodos convencionales, lo mismo con Kakashi. Pero en el caso de Shikamaru, su tórax había recibido tanto daño, que la pelirrosa no se explicaba cómo llegó con vida. No era imposible curarlo con ninjutsu médico, ni a él ni a Ino, mucho menos si Tsunade se ponía manos a la obra. Igual prefirió las cápsulas de recuperación, las mismas que desmantelaron de la nave de Cooler y que usaban en estrictas emergencias (para ahorrar el líquido medicinal lo máximo posible) cuando el paciente llegaba demasiado grave o podía quedar con serias secuelas después de la recuperación, como era el caso de Yamanaka.

―Ehhh, Trunks… ―Sakura miró al techo, tratando de ser lo más delicada posible y no ofenderlo―. No puedes estar aquí. ―Señaló con su cabeza a Shikamaru en el interior de una de las tres cápsulas con que contaban, sumergido apaciblemente en el sanador líquido verdoso, dormido y desnudo. Al ver que el saiyajin arrugaba el rostro, sin captar la indirecta, tuvo que ser más ruda y franca, porque paciencia tenía poca―. Sé que estás preocupado por ellos, pero debes retirarte. Tenemos que desnudar a Ino, y no voy a permitir que te quedes aquí mirándola, ¿te quedó claro? ―Empezó a crujirse los nudillos―. ¿O quieres que sea un poco más específica?

―¡No-no será necesario, ya-ya lo entendí, ahora mismo me voy! ¡Lo-lo siento mucho!

Salió al pasillo a trompicones, sudando y jadeando, cerrando la entrada del cuarto especial de un portazo. Afuera estaba Goten, sentado en una de las sillas de espera, viéndole curioso con una ceja alzada.

―Oye, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué esa cara de miedo? ―Pensó unos segundos y sonrió cuando lo supuso―. Ah, ya sé, seguro Sakura te regañó. Pero no te preocupes, ella se pone así cuando las cosas están un poco tensas. Lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerte firme y hacerle saber que debe calmarse, fíjate.

La cara de Trunks fue un poema al verlo entrar a la habitación para conversar con Sakura. Fue tan imprevisto y tonto de su parte, que no tuvo tiempo de impedírselo.

―¡DIJE QUE SE QUEDARAN AFUERAAAAA!

La puerta se abrió con Goten pegando brincos, horrorizado, esquivando los puntiagudos instrumentos médicos que le tiraba Sakura desde adentro: inyectadoras, bisturís y tijeras, armas peligrosas en manos de una kunoichi experimentada en lanzar shurikens y kunais.

―¡Goten! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ―Exclamó Trunks de dientes apretados.

―¡No sabía que se iba a volver loca! ¡Lo único que había allí dentro era Ino y Shikamaru dentro de las cápsulas! ―Fue como si la respuesta le llegara de golpe, y empuñó sus cabellos negros al deducir dónde la había cagado―. Ya lo entiendo. Sakura se ofendió porque no quiere que nadie sepa que Ino tiene las tetas más grandes que ella. Aunque pensándolo bien, cualquier chica tiene las tetas más grandes que Sakura.

―¡ESCUCHÉ ESO, MONO HIJO DE PUTAAAA! ―Apareció con una inyectadora en cada mano, ojos en blanco y colmillos puntiagudos, presionando el émbolo para dejar salir un diminuto chorro brillante de líquido de cada aguja, gritando como la bestia asesina de pelaje rosa en que se había convertido. Bajo ese estado de locura, hasta veneno podría haber colocado en las jeringas.

Trunks se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre a la furibunda kunoichi que inició una peligrosa persecución por el hospital. No formaba parte de sus planes detenerla, es más, quería que le diera su merecido a Goten, rojo de rabia porque entró y vio desnuda a Ino.

Pero se calmó al recordar que no tenía por qué molestarse: Ino no era nada de él. Por el contrario, debía desligarse del tipo de sentimientos que una vez le unieron a ella, tal y como le exigió Kamisama en la Habitación del Tiempo.

― _La soledad es el más sagrado de los templos. En ella encuentras la verdadera esencia de tu ser, en preciada comunión con cuerpo, mente y alma. ―Abandonó su postura de meditación. Tomó el cayado, observando a su alumno desde arriba, añadiendo mayor impresión de altura a su ya descomunal talla―. Trunks, lo has hecho muy bien este último año. Tu capacidad de percepción ha mejorado más de lo que podría haber imaginado, y con la meditación, tu poder mental e incluso físico está en otro nivel…_

― _¿Pero qué? ―Se anticipó, levantándose de un salto, presintiendo que había algo que faltaba por corregir._

― _Trunks, cada vez que peleas, que concentras tu ki, que lanzas hasta el más insignificante de tus golpes, desprendes una energía emocional que incluso a mí me abruma._

― _¿Emoción? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

― _El individuo no es sólo cuerpo, mente y alma, sino también emoción. La emoción tiende a infravalorarse, y en realidad, puede dominar a cualquiera de los planos antes mencionados. En el fondo, tu plano emocional es mucho más desarrollado que cualquier otro que haya visto o conocido entre los terrícolas, incluso Goten, cuyo plano emocional de por sí ya creí enorme. ―Afiló la mirada, causando el mismo estremecimiento de siempre en el saiyajin pese al año que ya tenían conviviendo―. No creas que no te he visto. Tu pelea contra Cooler, y recientemente lo de Asuma. La ira parece una emoción a través de la cual los saiyajins alcanzan mayor poder, pero en tu caso, diría que es demasiado peligrosa, excede lo que incluso podría considerarse un punto extremo, sin mencionar que siempre he considerado la ira como el primer paso que conlleva a la perdición de un guerrero. En el mundo shinobi, por ejemplo, es la fuente de alimento más valiosa de tu enemigo. ―Le vio bajar la cabeza y temblar de culpa, todavía muy afectado por su error cuando murió Asuma―. Tu ira es la principal causa por la que has acudido a mí, porque eres consciente del daño que puedes hacer con ella, porque deseas controlar esa parte que indiscutible e inexorablemente te compone, y eso lo sé aunque jamás me lo hayas confesado, ni siquiera dentro de la infinita soledad de esta sala._

 _Se dio la vuelta, rumbo a la puerta que le conduciría de nuevo a su templo, a la realidad._

― _Ka-Kamisama, espere… ―Dio un paso al frente. Estiró una mano, con el corazón brincándole atemorizado―. ¿Qué debo hacer?_

― _Ahora entrenarás por un año tú solo. Aprende a escuchar la soledad, apréciala, háblale y encuéntrate a ti mismo en ella, tal y como hizo Goten. Serás mucho más fuerte al salir de esta habitación._

― _No me refiero a eso. Mis emociones… ¿cómo puedo…?_

― _¿Cómo puedes controlarlas? ―Sonrió con malicia―. Si no puedes controlar tus emociones, entonces quítales el alimento. Lucha por lo que amas, pero no vivas de ello. Hazte fuerte para defender a los débiles de la injusticia, haz de tu poder algo que sea para todos, no para los pocos que te importan. ―La mirada con que Kamisama lo perforó antes de abandonar por fin la habitación, la recordó por ese año entero de soledad. Sus palabras, en cambio, le atravesaron el corazón―. Aún desprendes demasiada emoción, así que sugiero, para empezar, que olvides a esa kunoichi llamada Ino. Eres un guerrero, y, como tal, debes corresponder al poder que se te ha concedido como se merece. Demuestra que sólo tú, sabes qué hacer con ese don._

Lo peor es que se parecía tanto a la enseñanza de Asuma sensei, que enrevesó las cosas y se amargó con la idea. Ignoraba que los Namekusei no entendían otras formas de amor, y ver a Ino tan radiante como siempre, tan especial, tan llena de vida y entusiasmo, tan bella como el día que la conoció, le hacía mucho daño, porque ahora veía más que imposible estar junto a ella. Debía entonces mirar a otra parte para nutrir cada vez menos su plano emocional. Si así se puso cuando murió Asuma, ¿qué tal si Ino hubiera ocupado su lugar? ¡No quería ni pensarlo!

Por eso no la esperó. No esperó la hora que le dijeron que tardaría en salir de la cápsula de recuperación como nueva, pese a tener más de dos años sin verla. Cada minuto dentro de aquella habitación, que a veces quemaba la carne y de repente helaba los huesos, y donde el abstruso mutismo le carcomía la consciencia pensando qué ocurriría si se descontrolaba de nuevo, le endurecieron más que los tres años que vagó en el espacio en busca de los Namekusei.

#################################################

Su corazón dio un brinco frente a los rítmicos pitidos de la alarma, y no precisamente por encontrar ajeno el sonido, o porque algo estuviese saliendo mal, sino por la agria reserva de costumbre de que las cosas quedaran en su lugar. Sí, las cápsulas nunca defraudaban, pero igual Sakura no metía las manos al fuego por esas cosas, ya que obraban tan mágica y fantásticamente, que siempre tenía la impresión de que un día algo se echaría a perder.

Esperó a que el líquido verdoso de la máquina se drenara en su totalidad para abrir la compuerta. Desconectó el montón de cables y chupones que monitorizaban los signos vitales de Ino, y retiró con cuidado la mascarilla que le suministraba oxígeno mientras estaba inmersa. Viendo que despertaba sin problemas, la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a salir sin que resbalara, previendo una caída por si estaba mareada o desorientada.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―Dijo, con bolígrafo y formulario en manos, dispuesta a transcribir cualquier efecto adverso o secuela de la rubia. Hasta ese día, las cápsulas del ejército de Cooler habían demostrado un cien por ciento de efectividad en la recuperación de los pacientes, sin importar la gravedad, tipo o mecanismo productor de los traumatismos y heridas. Eso sí, necesariamente el paciente debía estar vivo―. ¿Puedes escucharme bien? ¿Cómo te llamas y qué día es hoy? ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? ¿Náuseas, dificultad para respirar…?

―Sólo quiero una toalla, frente de marquesina, que hace mucho frío…

Sakura sonrió, feliz por primera vez de ser objeto de sus insultos. Le alcanzó una toalla blanca, en principio queriendo ayudarla, pero Ino negó a su gesto dejándole saber que estaba perfecta y podía atenderse sola.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en esta cosa?

―Una hora, y no llegaste nada bien, antes de que lo preguntes.

―¿Y Shikamaru? ―Suspiró, casi en un gemido, observando a su amigo de la cintura para arriba flotando en una cápsula contigua.

―Estaba algo más grave, pero la computadora de la máquina indica que sus signos vitales se han normalizado desde hace media hora, así que le doy unos minutos para que termine su tratamiento.

Ambas guardaron silencio, embelesadas en la cristalina transparencia de aquel milagroso fluido alienígena que el departamento médico y de inteligencia, en conjunto con el clan Nara, habían tratado de reproducir, sin demasiado éxito, en los últimos tres años.

―Es una locura. ―Rió Ino entre dientes―. Estas máquinas podrían suplir nuestra medicina por completo. Son geniales. Y pensar que Chōji y Kakashi sensei, que llegaron en mejores condiciones que yo, tendrán que pasar por varios días de recuperación con la medicina tradicional. ―Envolvió el paño en su cabeza a modo de turbante, para secar más rápido su abundante y dorada cabellera. ―Hace unos años habría sido imposible imaginar que alguien en mi condición, pudiera salir en un par de horas a visitar al resto de su equipo, que se suponía mucho menos herido―. Vio sobre una mesa su uniforme chamuscado y hecho trizas, pero Sakura, leyendo la decepción en sus ojos, se anticipó y sacó de una bolsa la sencilla ropa de recambio que le trajo su padre: una camisa color mostaza y un pantalón gris, algo cómodo y de civil. (2)

―Bueno, Kakashi sensei no está tan bien como parece… ―Sakura se mordisqueó la lengua, virando la cabeza para no hacer muy evidente su preocupación―. Después de llegar al hospital, cayó inconsciente por el excesivo desgaste de energía. Cuatro Chidori en un mismo día es mucho, pero esa técnica Kamui es… muy peligrosa, y más si se usa por tanto tiempo…

Imposible no sentirse culpable. El Kamui debía ser ese extraño vórtice que apareció ante ella y se tragó el relámpago de Kakuzu. Kakashi los protegió más de lo que debía, afectándose por ello su propio desempeño y concentración en la batalla. Si hubieran ido solos, como planeaban, hubieran muerto sin demasiada dificultad, aun con los geniales planes de Shikamaru amparándolos.

―Descuida, estará bien. ―Apenas terminó de colocarse el pantalón, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura para animarla―. Kakashi sensei es muy fuerte, de peores cosas ha salido. Aunque pensándolo bien, ―sonrió con petulancia―, creo que eso es algo propio de nosotros los shinobis de Konoha. No cualquiera podría soportar lo que yo. ¿A que tengo razón, frente de marquesina?

―¡Ja! No te creas demasiada cosa, Ino puerca, ―dijo, riendo junto a su amiga―, si no fuera porque Trunks te resucitó, no estarías aquí para contarlo. ―Frunció los labios, conteniendo apenas una sonrisa pícara. Se sacudió el brazo de Ino de encima y caminó a la máquina donde flotaba Shikamaru, simulando atención a los signos vitales que marcaba el panel de control.

―Espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? ―Exigió, con los brazos en jarra y el entrecejo arrugado.

―Que no te creas la gran cosa, Ino puerca. ―Repitió, resoplando entre sílabas, bregando por contener la carcajada en el pecho.

―No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes. ―En tono molesto, Ino avanzó pisando fuerte con los pies descalzos, dando un manotazo al tablero de la máquina para sacar a Sakura de su falsa concentración―. ¿Qué pasó con Trunks? ¿Cómo es eso que me resucitó?

―Ummm, nada del otro mundo… ―Se encogió de hombros, virando la cara para no enseñarle su risilla perversa―. Dijo que te encontró tan mal, que tu pulso era débil y no respirabas. Así que te dio respiración boca a boca… por casi un minuto…

Hizo tanto énfasis en el tiempo de duración en que su boca y la del saiyajin estuvieron unidas, que Ino se llevó los dedos a los labios por reflejo, roja de pena y con la mirada perdida al vacío. Entonces no fue un sueño o delirio por la falta de oxígeno. Sí fue real cuando sintió sus labios, ya al borde de la muerte, avergonzándose profundamente por creerlo una fantasía en el momento menos indicado. Una sonrisa tonta pintó sus labios, recreando en su mentecita la escena en un lugar mucho más agradable y romántico, en una situación normal y no de vida o muerte, quizá en una cita, o en una noche estrellada de luna llena sobre el monumento Kage.

―Cuando le pregunté sobre algún otro signo o síntoma de relevancia, agregó que tenías muy mal aliento, del resto no había más nada… ―Los ojos de Yamanaka se ampliaron como platos, y su cara pasó del rojo a un tono azulado por el pánico―. Descuida, te recetaré algo para tu problema de halitosis, Ino puerca. El clan Nara recolecta unas hojas de menta estupendas que…

―¡Eso es mentira, estúpida frente de marquesina! ¡YO NO TENGO MAL ALIENTO! ―Los ojos se le pusieron blancos. Sendas venas le saltaban en cada sien y el dorso de sus empuñadas manos, con el hueso blanco de los nudillos marcado a través de su pálida piel.

―¡UACKKK! ¡No me hables tan cerca, cerdita, que me vas a asfixiar con el olor! ―Trastabilló, simulando un horrendo mareo en tanto agitaba la mano frente a su nariz, como si apartara un nauseabundo hedor.

―¡Por lo menos tengo tetas! ¡No como tú, que todavía usas los mismos acostumbradores de cuando eras niña!

―¡Puerca!

─¡Frentesota!

―¡Aliento de retrete!

─¡Sin tetas!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolas a ambas cuando ya se agarraban de los pelos y la ropa. Era Tsunade, trémula de indignación, casi con los puños sangrando de tanto apretarlos. Su aspecto era tan temible, que ellas parecían un par de gatitas recién nacidas a su lado.

―¿¡Vieron a Trunks por aquí!? ―La confusión reflejada por las kunoichis, le anunció que tampoco sabían una mierda. Hizo el gesto de golpear la pared, pero se detuvo porque era un hospital, un recinto de personas enfermas que necesitaban descansar y tomar fuerzas. Debía evitar derrumbar medio pasillo en su arrebato.

―¿Qué pasó con él, Tsunade-sama? ―Sakura sujetó la mano de Ino, porque para que Tsunade se pusiera así, la noticia no podía ser buena. Además, venía escoltada por tres jounins de élite con aire apurado, entre ellos el capitán Yamato.

―Trunks ha traicionado a Konoha. ―Apretó tanto la mandíbula, que las chicas juraron escuchar sus dientes crujir―. Ha robado el cuerpo de Kakuzu, y al parecer, planea entregárselo al Raikage…

#################################################

―Es evidencia. ―Dijo a Samui, mientras tecleaba las coordenadas del País del Rayo en la computadora de la nave―. Entregaré el cuerpo a Raikage-sama como muestra de que acabé con una pareja de Akatsuki. Además, será un regalo de mi parte para que investigue lo que gusten sobre él, sus jutsus secretos y demás.

―¿Y qué hay del otro? ―Refunfuñó Karui, respirando hondo para no golpear a Omoi por agacharse como un niño curioso sobre el cadáver, ladeando la cabeza cada cinco segundos al lado opuesto. Nada más le faltaba tomar un palo y picarlo a ver si se movía.

―No podía perdonar a Hidan. Espero lo entiendan. ―Samui estrechó la mirada cuando le vio apretar las manos, algo casi imperceptible que nada más ella captó―. Era un tipo muy peligroso. Tuve que hacerlo pedazos porque, como habrán escuchado, es inmortal. No pude dejar nada de él, lo siento.

―No, es más que suficiente. ―Contestó Samui con la mueca más próxima a una sonrisa que su humanidad podría esbozar―. Raikage-sama en verdad estará complacido, sin mencionar que ansioso por prestar ayuda en tu misión en nombre de nuestra aldea. ―Hizo una pausa, incómoda por la escasa confianza con el saiyajin y lo que estaba a punto de decir―. ¿Eres consciente de la gravedad de tus acciones? ―Inquirió, preservando, sin embargo, su eterna indiferencia―. Dejar inconsciente a los dos chunins que vigilaban la entrada de la morgue del hospital, y robar el cuerpo de un criminal de alto rango buscado a nivel mundial para entregarlo a otra nación, podría suponerte la condición de traidor o renegado ante el consejo de Konoha.

―No, me temo que no lo pensé. ―Confesó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, sudando―. En mi mundo las cosas no son tan estrictas. Mi intención nunca ha sido traicionar a Konoha, sino buscar ayuda de alguien dispuesto a acabar rápidamente con Akatsuki como yo. Sé que Raikage-sama será más directo y me prestará la información necesaria sobre esos criminales.

―Se llamará "Plan Cero Akatsuki" ―Intervino Omoi, luego de curiosear cada rincón de la recámara de gravedad―. O quizá "Operación Saiyajin", o sino "Misión Equipo Samui y Trunks". También pensé en uno que lleve mi nombre, para que así hasta las chicas lindas de Konoha tengan noticia de quién soy yo. Pero… ─Sujetó su mentón, tomando una postura reflexiva, moviendo el palillo de su chupeta de lado a lado─. ¿Qué pasaría si el enemigo se entera del nombre del plan y se hace una idea sobre en qué consiste, y luego elaboran un plan para contrarrestarlo pero nosotros también nos enteramos del nombre de su plan y hacemos lo mismo que ellos? Se crearía entonces un bucle interminable de planes que se contrarrestarían entre sí, y sin darnos cuenta lograríamos la paz, porque ni Akatsuki ni nosotros terminaríamos de ejecutarlos al enterarnos de los nombres… a menos que los nombres sean algo totalmente opuestos al plan en cuestión, como "Plan Ayudemos a Akatsuki" o…

―¡CÁLLATE LA PUTA BOCA O TE LA CIERRO A PUÑOS!

Karui habría cumplido su palabra de no ser por las indicaciones de Trunks, que les pedía tomar asiento y ponerse los cinturones para el aterrizaje. Hasta Samui parecía impresionada, parpadeando repetidas veces al pensar que un viaje de tres días por tierra y dos por mar, lo hicieron en unos minutos con la nave.

―Sujétense bien, ―dijo, tomando el control manual para intentar ser más preciso―, el aterrizaje puede ser algo movido.

¡BOOOOOMMM!

―¿A esto llamas algo movido? ―Tosió Karui, aturdida y sacudiendo con los brazos el polvo mientras bajaba por la rampa de la nave.

El aterrizaje se produjo fuera de la aldea para evitar malentendidos y falsas alarmas a los shinobis de la nube. Cuando los cuatro hubieron salido, con Trunks llevando a Kakuzu sobre un hombro dentro de un saco negro de cadáveres, la recámara de gravedad fue almacenada en su respectiva cápsula. Los ninjas pensaron en las evidentes facilidades de tan maravillosos dispositivos frente a los incómodos pergaminos de invocación.

El cambio de clima se hacía más notorio al estar, hacía apenas minutos, en las cálidas tierras del País del Fuego: el aire puro y frío de la montaña; las habituales temperaturas diurnas de 15º grados centígrados en el País del Rayo; los retazos de neblina desplazándose apacible entre los edificios, brindando una sensación de tranquilidad y hasta pereza que contrastaba con la rebosante vitalidad de los shinobis de Kumo… o al menos la mayoría de ellos…

―Qué bueno verlos de regreso. ―Darui los recibió junto a C en la inmensa entrada de la aldea, con nulo entusiasmo y expresión aburrida. Una chispa de interés, no obstante, refulgió en su cansada mirada al reconocer al pequeño y poderoso saiyajin hecho un hombre de su misma estatura―. Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Trunks. Raikage-sama espera por ti.

#################################################

En la torre más alta de Amegakure, Pain, Konan y Tobi esperaban por el regreso de Zetsu. La muerte de Hidan y Kakuzu era un hecho, algo inevitable, así que la expectativa se volcaba a las intenciones del enemigo y, en todo caso, a los detalles de la pelea, no a la posibilidad de victoria o derrota del dúo inmortal.

Tobi pensaba que la muerte de dos de sus miembros más valiosos, pese al evidente golpe que representaba a la organización, podía traer consigo algo positivo, si bien poco, como información concerniente a la postura de los saiyajins frente a Akatsuki. En el pasado se mantuvieron bastante neutrales, y ahora, cuando no quedaban más que dos Bijuus por capturar, esperaba que se mantuvieran en la misma línea, al menos un poco más…

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto en cuanto Zetsu emergió del suelo frente a Pain y Konan, evidentemente consternado, lacónico y sin ánimos para chistecitos.

―Está hecho. ―Dijo entre dientes, con la frente negra brillante en sudor─. Fue rápido. No hubo nada que pudieran hacer…

―Muéstranos. ─Ordenó Pain, pero Tobi se aproximó para sugerir que se convocara una reunión lo antes posible, y que allí verían la grabación de lo acontecido.

Fue así como en cosa de cinco minutos, las seis figuras holográficas de los miembros restantes se congregaron en círculo dentro de la tétrica caverna donde reposaba la hambrienta estatua del Gedō Mazō.

―¿En dónde está el dúo zombies? ―Rió Kisame entre cien colmillos, al ver que la junta daría comienzo y los puestos de ambos seguían vacíos.

―Ésa es una de las razones por las que he pedido su asistencia. ─El Rinnegan de Pain destellaba entre la estática que por instantes deformaba su silueta―. Hidan y Kakuzu están muertos.

─Ah, es una pena. ―Suspiró Kisame en fingida congoja, siempre sonriendo─. Con menos integrantes en la organización, será más lento y tedioso el ritual para sellar a los Bijuus que quedan. Aunque viéndole el lado bueno, no será necesario soportar sus estúpidas discusiones por días durante el proceso.

―No te expreses así de tus compañeros. ─Corrigió Pain―. Hidan y Kakuzu fueron miembros valiosos que aportaron a la organización lo que necesitaba en el momento correcto. Sin ellos, es posible que no estuviéramos a las puertas de obtener a los nueve Bijuus, tal y como lo estamos a día de hoy.

―¿Se sabe quién los eliminó? ─Preguntó Itachi, extrañado porque Tobi, el nuevo del grupo, no había dicho ni hecho su primera tontería desde que empezaron, es decir, no había dicho nada. Tuvo la impresión de que sabía algo de antemano. Nunca le dio buena espina ese sujeto.

―De hecho, Zetsu estuvo en el lugar de la batalla y grabó todo. Ésa es la segunda razón por la que los he convocado.

Pain hizo una seña para indicar a Zetsu que comenzara. La planta de su cabeza se abrió, y, como ya hizo hace tres años, transmitió al centro del círculo las imágenes de lo que había presenciado, como si fuera un tipo de proyector.

La película comenzó a mitad de la pelea contra Kakashi y el equipo Asuma, cuando ya Kakuzu había liberado a sus bestias enmascaradas y hacía estragos al entorno con sus potentes técnicas. Nada parecía fuera de lugar; es más, dominaban la pelea con mediana dificultad, y sólo porque los ingeniosos planes de Shikamaru y la habilidad de Kakashi, impedían que la superioridad fuera más aplastante.

―Pobre tipo, ─se mofó Kisame, justo en la parte en que Kakashi usaba el Kamui para absorber el relámpago de Kakuzu y salvar a Ino―, se le van las fuerzas protegiendo a esos mocosos. Le habría ido mejor estando solo.

La grabación proseguía e Itachi no veía cómo demonios Hidan y Kakuzu perderían: el chico del clan Nara apenas podía respirar, de seguro con los pulmones apuñalados por sus costillas partidas; el gordo del clan Akimichi yacía boca abajo, inconsciente y semienterrado en arena, fuera de combate; Kakashi estaba ocupado con Hidan, cansado por el Kamui y los desgastantes jutsus ya ejecutados; y la rubia del clan Yamanaka estaba por perder la vida, estrangulada y de cara violácea…

¡SLASSSHH!

Una onda cortante y dorada apareció de la nada, esfumando en su etérea presencia la perpetua penumbra de la caverna, seccionando el tronco de Kakuzu en un limpio corte diagonal que le abarcaba del hombro a la cadera, y dividiendo la tierra hasta el horizonte, separando montañas situadas donde la vista no llegaba, recorriendo cientos de kilómetros en un pestañeo. Igual que Freezer cuando jugando cortó Namekusei.

La visión en primera persona de Zetsu se enfocó entonces en Trunks, arrodillado sobre Ino para resucitarla con bocanadas de aire. Una vez despierta la kunoichi, le vieron erguirse y darse la vuelta, y pese al paso de los años y su madura apariencia, reconocieron en él al saiyajin.

─¡Imposible! ─Los minúsculos ojos de Kisame se inyectaron en sangre, tornándose más rojos que sus encías peladas. De súbito recordó aquel sorpresivo golpe en la mandíbula con que el niño le apagó la luz, hace tres años en Konoha.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Itachi estrechó la mirada, sopesando en la monstruosidad de técnica con espada ejecutada. Era tan rápida, que no podía asegurar que su cuerpo tuviera la capacidad de esquivarla aún previéndola con el Sharingan. El Susanoo sería la mejor opción.

Kakashi tapó su Sharingan y se dispuso a ayudar a los muchachos, dándole la espalda a Hidan en lo que parecía un absurdo de su parte, un suicidio. Nada que ver. En el momento en que Trunks apareció frente a su enemigo, frenando su guadaña y moliéndole los huesos de la muñeca, comprendieron que el ninja copia hizo lo que hizo porque sabía que justo eso pasaría: la pelea estaba decidida.

Una brillante detonación coloreó las siluetas de Akatsuki en rojo y naranja, consecuencia de una poderosa ráfaga de ki que pulverizaba a la bestia de fuego de Kakuzu, y dibujaba una parábola en su trayecto hasta explotar con excesiva fuerza a una distancia enorme. Pain calculaba que tamaña explosión se bastaba para borrar del mapa un área geográfica de las dimensiones de Konoha, y lo peor es que no suponía esfuerzo alguno para el saiyajin. Su Shinra Tensei, por el contrario, acortaba su vida e inutilizaba por minutos al camino deva.

Su resistencia estaba a otro nivel. Detuvo con una mano el letal relámpago de Kakuzu, y cuando el humo se desvaneció de pavor ante su presencia, mostró su majestuosa apariencia de Super Saiyajin fase 2. La energía que exudaba era sencillamente aplastante, se transmitía a través de lo que no era más que una imagen, y en el caso de Itachi, podía verla y ni así daba crédito a que semejante monstruosidad cupiera dentro de alguien. Un Bijuu no se le aproximaba ni en sueños.

Pero nada de lo visto supuso gran cosa, ya que lo más hórrido y desproporcionado, de lejos, fue cuando Trunks señaló a Hidan y lo reventó sin explicación.

¡CRAAAASSHH!

El doujutsu de Itachi y Pain admiró en cámara lenta cómo Hidan se hinchaba de forma insana, igual que un sapo grotesco, explotando sin remedio y desparramándose inmundamente por doquier.

―¡Qué mierda hizo! ─Kisame no obtuvo respuesta. Vio sus manos con asombro, comprobando que temblaban en réplica al inmenso terror que creyó extinto en su persona hacía mucho tiempo. En las sandalias de Hidan, es él quien habría muerto con ser señalado.

─Al parecer canalizó energía al interior de Hidan de forma intangible. Pude verlo con mi Sharingan. ―Hizo una pausa. Hierático como buen Uchiha, se le apreciaba lívido, no obstante. Sus ojeras parecían más profundas, y sentía que le corría hielo puntiagudo por las arterias─. Igual fue algo instantáneo. Sin clones, jutsu de sustitución, o una regeneración de altísimo nivel, la muerte es segura. ―Y pensó que para eso, el Susanoo sí que no servía.

Ya la golpiza de Kakuzu valía mierda, en especial porque Zetsu no alcanzaba a ver a la mesósfera donde quedó flotando, hasta que Trunks decidió mandarlo a estrellarse contra la superficie terrestre. Eso sí que pudo apreciarse, aunque cayó envuelto en fuego a una velocidad endemoniada, y de nuevo eso quedó en nada, al igual que el titánico cráter generado, pues hubo un detalle que les dejó pasmados, con la sangre pesada como el plomo: cuando Trunks descendía lentamente al encuentro de lo que quedaba de Kakuzu, giró la cabeza, y sus asesinos ojos esmeralda de saiyajin, se encontraron directo con los de Zetsu.

─¿Te descubrió? ─Chilló Konan, llevándose los dedos a sus labios entreabiertos―. ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que ese clon, creado a partir de esporas, carece de chakra. ¡Es indetectable!

─No para él. ―Dijo Pain, casi sobreponiendo las palabras a las suyas─. Aunque sólo lo detectó cuando estuvo bastante cerca, lo que significa que su percepción ha mejorado considerablemente. Ya no se limita a la detección de energía.

―Tengo fuentes que indican que pueden percibir la energía negativa, así como las malas intenciones. ─Kisame se giró aturdido en dirección a Tobi. Primera vez que le veía hablar en serio, sin esa irritante vocecita aguda que le provocaban unas fervorosas ansias de aplastarle la cabeza. Itachi confirmó sus sospechas: ese sujeto no es lo que aparentaba, después de todo, ningún idiota en extremo es aceptado en Akatsuki―. Seguro fue eso. Captó las emociones negativas en Zetsu, quizá hasta el miedo…

La grabación reinició automáticamente. Nadie lo notó, al menos al principio, sumergidos en la infinita e incognoscible profundidad de sus preocupaciones, sus impresiones, sus dudas, sus temores…

Es que hasta Itachi, que había visto de todo en su vida, se detenía a pensar en cuántas otras cosas existían en el espacio de las que no estaban enterados, de lo siniestras y oscuras que en realidad eran las estrellas, de la estancada e irrespirable muerte contenida en el polvo cósmico, de la inenarrable insignificancia e ignorancia de los humanos, que perdían su sagrada y feliz inocencia con la concepción del infernal universo. Ningún shinobi caviló alguna vez, al menos con semejante ostracismo, en la inquietante infinidad que acechaba sobre sus cabezas.

Volvieron a reaccionar, al unísono, cuando escucharon por segunda vez aquella frase que les traía en helados brazos del exilio psicológico, recordándoles su desventura.

" _Y también soy la persona que asesinará a ambos, antes de acabar con Akatsuki con mis propias manos…"_

#################################################

 **Fin del capítulo**

(1) El ojo derecho es el ojo común y corriente de Kakashi.

(2) La ropa que lleva Ino es la misma que se le ve usar en ocasiones en algunos rellenos, cuando va de civil.

Unas cuantas aclaratorias sobre este capítulo y el anterior.

Primero, sé que en el canon Kakashi y compañía no las pasaron tan canutas contra Hidan y Kakuzu, aunque es cierto que la llegada de Naruto y Yamato ocurrió en un momento en que éste estaba por robarles el corazón, pero igual el dúo zombie nunca fue tan superior. Aquí me basé en varias cosas para tal desenlace, y la más obvia, por supuesto, es darle entrada a Trunks que es lo que los lectores quieren leer, porque para peleas entre ninjas está el manga. Lo otro es que consideré el terreno que podía favorecer el rango destructivo de Kakuzu (en el manga pelean en una zona con árboles altos que Kakashi y los demás usan para esquivar, protegerse y esconderse), y que en mi historia Hidan y Kakuzu no tenían el desgaste de 6 días enteros sellando 2 Bijuus. Esa técnica es agotadora (no recuerdo qué personaje lo dijo originalmente), y en el canon Hidan y Kakuzu inmediatamente después de la pelea con Asuma se retiran a sellar 2 Bijuus por 6 días y sin descansar vuelven a pelear otra vez.

Segundo, Trunks no necesita el ssj2 para derrotarlos. Lo puse para justificar su superioridad sin cabida a dudas en cualquier caso, pero opino que en estado base igual los vence con similar dificultad.

Tercero, el poder de Goten y Trunks. En el fic pasado, comenté que ellos dos son los saiyajins más talentosos y con mayor potencial de lejos. Aprendieron el ssj3 con sólo verlo en 15 días en la habitación (aunque fusionados), y de niños se transformaban en ssj con muy poco entrenamiento, siendo tan fuertes como para ser superiores a número 18 peleando juntos. Es decir, en la saga de los androides, ellos quizá habrían podido derrotar por lo menos a uno de los androides, cosa que Vegeta y Mirai Trunks juntos ni en sueños. Lo que pasa es que en tiempos de paz no entrenan y DBS es puro Goku y Vegeta y ni modo, ahora son unos inútiles. Peeeero, en el supuesto caso de que no hubieran dejado de entrenar (como en mi fic), creo que me quedo corto poniéndolos como los he puesto: Goten tiene el estado Místico y Trunks un ssj3 casi igual a tal estado, pues su poder en base es muy superior al de Goku y por eso el ssj le multiplica más. Recuerden que Gohan entrenando un año en la habitación alcanzó el ssj2 y era superior a todo lo visto en DB por aquel entonces; no quiero imaginar lo que serían Goten entrenando 2 años en la habitación y 2 en el Otro Mundo, y Trunks dos años en la habitación y uno en condiciones que todavía no he especificado en otros planetas (gravedades aumentadas, dimensiones especiales, aliens que le enseñaron un mejor manejo de la energía y demás).

Un pequeñito spoiler que les voy a regalar. En su viaje por el universo, Trunks contrajo accidentalmente matrimonio con una alien muy bonita pero loca. Algún día llegará a la Tierra buscándolo, habrá problemas y se encontrará con Ino, pero es algo más que nada cómico, un relleno si así lo quieren. Es algo que desde el fic anterior pensé hacer, un poco inspirado en Mark, el príncipe pulpo Yugopotámico de Los Padrinos Mágicos jaja

Espero les haya gustado. Comenten para lo que gusten con confianza, dudas, consejos, correcciones, etc, que menos del 5% de las personas que leen lo hacen, y no es broma ese porcentaje, creo que me quedo corto.

¡Cuídense mucho, saludos!


	8. 8 La Verdad

**Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

Reviews:

 **Darksoul:** La verdad es que Goku aparecería antes que Black (en caso de poner a Black), porque ya no queda mucho para la invasión de Pain, y eso es algo que ya establecí al final del fic anterior antes de que la saga de Mirai Trunks existiera. Me alegra saber que te gustó el cap. anterior, y lo del relleno ya veremos para cuándo, que en verdad no todo pueden ser peleas jaja. En este capítulo desearás aún más la pareja de Goten con Karin, tenía tiempo que no le daba una participación a la pelirroja, y la verdad en lo personal me gusta más esa pareja, el problema fue que la pensé tan tarde y ya llevaba tanto escrito sobre Goten y Sakura, que cargo las manos amarradas. Como siempre gracias por tu apoyo, amigo.

 **Nina:** ¡Gracias, en verdad gracias por tus palabras! Qué felicidad que amaras el cap. anterior jajaja, en serio. Bueno, la personalidad de este Trunks es una especie de invento porque no existe como tal; no quiero hacerlo idéntico a Mirai Trunks porque sus vivencias son diferentes, y si bien la versión del futuro creció en un lugar mucho peor, el Trunks de este fic tiene algo de Vegeta por criarse junto a él y ser más malcriado (Vegeta dentro de todo es un poco malcriado, en especia al principio que era demasiado egoísta jajaja). Lo de la princesa extraterrestre es un matrimonio por un error, no tan estúpido como lo de Goku, eso lo puedo asegurar; la verdad lo que le pasó a Trunks con ella le puede pasar a cualquiera ;) Gracias por tu grandioso apoyo, ¡espero leerte de nuevo!

 **Pau:** ¡Hola, querido lector! Yo tampoco te leía desde hace tiempo ;) No te preocupes por lo de Trunks, que todo lo que has dicho sobre la fuerza y la protección es lo correcto, pero quise (sé que es malvado de mi parte) ponerle una piedrita en el camino a la relación de él con Ino, de lo contrario iría demasiado viento en popa al lado de la de Goten con Sakura que evidentemente tienen más dificultades. De entre las cosas que deberá aprender, Trunks tendrá que descubrir por sí mismo lo que has explicado, o mejor dicho, tendrá que redescubrirse, porque él ya lo sabe, pero tiene que darse cuenta que alejar a Ino de su vida no es la opción. Por otro lado, me contenta saber (muy a tu "perturbación") que la descripción de la muerte de Hidan fue lo suficientemente descriptiva para alcanzarte, pues ésa fue mi intención al extenderme tanto en los detalles. En verdad agradezco tus palabras amigo, tu tiempo para leer y comentar, gracias por el apoyo. No te preocupes por Itachi, que ocurrirán muchas cosas de ahora en adelante. ¡Saludos!

 **TragicAsesino:** Sí, Hidan reventó como un globo. Quise recordar la olvidada técnica con que Vegeta mató a un Saibaiman a un soldado de Freezer en Namek. Más adelante Goten y Sakura tendrán sus momentos ;) Gracias por leer, amigo.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias, me da gusto saber que te guste la historia, amigo. Y por supuesto que te mando mucho saludos, pero para la próxima puedes ponerte un nombre en el mensaje y así hacerlo más personal XD. Gracias de nuevo, éxito y saludos.

 **Jenks:** Y a ti te agradezco mucho por el detalle de leer y tomarte tu tiempo en dedicarme tan motivadoras palabras, pues es innegable que recibir impresiones positivas de los lectores siempre lo alegra a uno. Por desgracias, Goten sí pagó los platos rotos con ese golpe de Tsunade jaja, y ya veremos en qué queda lo de la esposa alienígena de Trunks y lo que Ino tenga que decir al respecto ;) Siempre que puedo contesto los reviews de mis lectores. Gracias por tus buenos deseos amigo, y gracias por tus agradecimientos (aunque suene redundante), pues es algo que no leo muy a menudo. Cuídate mucho, espero leerte nuevamente.

 **Mich3:** ¡Hola, hola! Esta vez te ganó tu novio, fue el quien te avisó jaja. La fase mística es la que alcanzó Gohan cuando el Kaioshin de las 15 generaciones desbloqueó su poder oculto, y sí, es más fuerte que un ssj3 de lejos. Ahora Trunks está más cerca del poder de Goten, pero diría que sigue un poco abajo (entrenar en el Otro Mundo es demasiada ventaja). Cuando Goku y Vegeta lleguen, tendrán un combate amistoso con sus hijos para ver qué tan fuertes son, y a los ninjas les dará un infarto al ver cómo Goten y Trunks son nada en comparación jaja, y más cuando vean que Goku y Vegeta le temen a Bills (si conocen a Zeno-sama, se mueren definitivamente). Así que a los chicos les queda bastante si quieren alcanzar a sus padres, porque el ki divino es demasiado superior, y allí está el ejemplo que pones que Goku ssj3 ni cosquillas le hizo a Bills. Como siempre agradezco tu inquebrantable apoyo al seguir la historia. Casi lloro cuando dijiste que seguirías el fic hasta el final, eso sí es fidelidad jajaja. También los felicito a ustedes, llevan bastante tiempo juntos, en verdad les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor. El 29 fue que cumplí los 7 años con mi novia (estamos juntos desde los 14). ¡Saludos!

 **Bazan1572:** ¡Wow! ¿Tu primer review de todos? En verdad me siento honrado de que mi fic sea tu primer review, hermano, en verdad que sí. Tu comentario me llenó de muchas maneras, no sólo por los halagos o buenas opiniones que tienes sobre la historia y mi manera de escribir (que ya es demasiado), sino el detalle que mencionas sobre la voracidad con que leíste el fic anterior (aunque te costara regaños laborales jaja), y que se te pasan rápido los capítulos, porque eso significa que te gustan y no se te hace pesado leerlos, y que además te entretienen, ¡así que muchas pero muchas gracias! No te preocupes, poco a poco terminaré las historias pendientes. La de Avatar decidí pararla porque no podía con dos a la vez, pero en su momento también la retomaré. Espero leerte alguna vez de nuevo. Gracias y saludos.

 **Broly999:** La saga de Black es posible que no la desarrolle. Ya varios me lo han pedido, pero es algo que no había pensado, sin mencionar que, aunque diferente, la historia de este fic con el asunto del Kaioshin y el Dios de la Destrucción, se asemeja un poco a la trama de zamasu, en todo caso mezclaría ambas historias, pero tengo mis dudas. Sobre los villanos, hasta el momento he pensado en dos, en ti y en Boo jaja, es decir, mantengo la misma idea que desde el fic anterior. El torneo de los 12 universos tampoco es seguro, pero sí lo creo más probable que la saga de Black, lo que sí ocurrirá es que los ninjas conocerán a Bills y se mearán encima con su poder XD. Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, hermano. ¡Saludos! Pd: ¿Viste que te sacaron una versión mujer para el torneo? XD

 **XD:** ¡Mil gracias! Qué bueno es saber que los capítulos cumplieron en tu opinión, me alegra que te gustaran las descripciones, las peleas y hasta la comedia (aunque hubo poca), en verdad lo valoro mucho ;) Y sí, tienes razón, lo de Hidan y Kakuzu fue más masacre que paliza jaja. Sobre tus sugerencias, pues la verdad me gustan mucho; pasará lo que dices: habrá un problema cuando Goku quiera llevarse a los chicos para el torneo, porque el Dios de la Destrucción del 9no universo dirá que ahora pertenecen a sus dominios y que participarán en su equipo, así sea por capricho o llevarle la contraria a Bills jaja, parece que lees el futuro que anticipaste eso. Bueno, creo que más bien fue una idea, pero algo así pasará, y Goten y Trunks terminarán siendo espectadores en ese torneo de los universos 6 y 7. Sobre lo segundo, es una opción. Yo le puse tiempo diferente al universo 9 para dar chance a que Trunks y Goten crecieran y llegaran a Shippuden, porque de otra manera Goku no hubiera tardado tanto en buscarlos, pero ahora mismo sí sería un inconveniente. Gracias por la idea, por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos, amigo!

 **Fede:** Goten y Trunks aumentarán más sus poderes, para ser los mejores (junto al nuevo personaje de este capítulo) para el posible torneo de los 12 universos. A ti también te agradezco, por leer y apoyarme con tu review amigo. Precisamente por ser gratis es que me cuesta más escribir, porque si ganara dinero por esto le dedicaría el tiempo de un trabajo jaja, así que mis más sinceros agradecimientos por eso. Espero y quieras seguir leyendo. ¡Tú también cuídate mucho!

 **Kakarotto:** Aparecerá una especie de Super Saiyajin Legendario, pero no es Broly. Gracias por leer y comentar, ¡también te mando saludos!

 **Fabi Chan:** Agradezco tu paciencia, amiga, porque en verdad a veces me tardo mucho en actualizar. Lo de Trunks y su matrimonio fue un error que a más de uno le puede pasar por desconocer la cultura y costumbres de esos aliens. ¡Buena pregunta! Por eso puse en este cap. la escena de que Naruto terminó su Rasenshuriken (pero no lo usó jaja). Por cierto, aunque creas que fue una loquera, me gustó mucho tu comentario sobre la habitación del tiempo y no volverse loco dentro de ella, claro que es algo que he pensado, y también lo pondré cuando Sakura tenga que entrar; creo que admirará a Goten en más de un sentido después de ver lo difícil que es estar allí. Te agradezco por seguir la historia, por opinar que es maravillosa (¡vaya cumplido!) y por esperar la actualizaciones, ¡muchas gracias!

 **Guest:** ¿La continuación de este cap? No sé, ni la he empezado a escribir jaja. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Johan:** Pues me dejaste frío con eso. Lamento mucho lo de ese autor, antes que nada por ser una persona, y después por la cantidad de ideas e historias geniales que habrá tenido en su cabeza y que no llegó a plasmar. Somos humanos y ninguno está exento de la posibilidad de morir. En mi cabeza tengo una historia original que algún día escribiré, no un fic, sino algo propio que espero y algún día vea luz, sea que lo lean muchos o pocos, salga como libro o no, pero espero tener vida para al menos dejarlo escrito en un documento de Word o lo que sea. Gracias por comentar amigo, espero terminar mis historias y que puedas leerlas tú también ;) ¡Saludos!

 **201rt:** ¡Hola! La verdad yo planeaba poner a mi propio Dios de la Destrucción para el 9no universo, pero eso fue incluso antes de que existiera DBS, así que te podrás imaginar. Luego, cuando salió DBS decidí esperarme a que saliera dicho Dios, y parece que la cosa está cerca, pero si te soy sincero, estoy dispuesto a cambiarlo si no me llega a gustar para nada el del canon. ¡Saludos!

 **AnonimoXD:** Pues qué bueno que pudiste imaginarlo bien, por eso me explayé en la descripción de su muerte. Y es verdad, a veces Avast me gana en las actualizaciones, qué vergüenza jajaja. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Matt Stalinger:** ¡Cuánto tiempo si leerte, Matt! Pensé que más nunca te vería, y al leer tu review en verdad que me pude reír. Hidan y kakuzu no duraron nada, más que todo fue para demostrar la superioridad de Trunks (y que Akatsuki se cagara viéndolo por 20th Century Zetsu), y para recordar la olvidada técnica con que Vegeta explotaba cosa con señalarlas. Me alegra leerte otra vez, agradezco tu apoyo que ya lleva años con mis historias, y espero que te haya gustado este cap. y el que vendrá de la esposa de Trunks XD.

 **Aldo Di Virgilio:** Pues nunca es tarde, así que gracias por decidirte a comentar, hermano. Lo de la voz de Mario Castañeda en Hidan en verdad lo olvidé por completo jaja, habría sido un trauma si Goten la escucha. La técnica de Trunks creo que la usa Vegeta dos veces, para matar un Saibaiman y a un soldado de Freezer en Namek que antes tenía su poder, y decidí ponerla porque supuse que más de uno la olvidó. Tenía pensado que Goku y Vegeta aparecieran en algún planeta por error al buscar a Goten y Trunks, pero pensé primero en One Piece, luego pensé en Fairy Tail, en Equestria creo que le daría un infarto a Vegeta jaja, pero ése sí que sería un mundo puro donde no creció el árbol de Naruto. Broly mujer aparecerá si llegó a la saga de los 12 torneos, por supuesto. Gracias por leer y decidirte a comentar, en verdad lo valoro mucho amigo. Cuídate y espero leerte alguna vez de nuevo.

 **FAN1:** ¡Nueva lectora, y de Venezuela! Pues muchísimas gracias por leerte todo tan rápido y llegar tan lejos. Siempre digo a los nuevos lectores que es difícil encontrarse mi fic a estas alturas (ya tan largo y avanzado) y leérselo hasta el final jaja, así que tu esfuerzo es mayor, gracias en verdad por darle una oportunidad a la historia y leerla hasta este punto. Valoro mucho tus palabras y apoyo, espero que quieras seguir leyendo. ¡Saludos!

 **Richie23:** No te preocupes, amigo, que las peleas de nivel DBS llegarán, habrá ssjblue, Kaioken, dioses y todo lo demás ;) Agradezco tu opinión y tu apoyo al leer mis fics, te deseo éxito y te mando saludos.

Uff, fueron más de dos mil palabras en reviews, pero me alegra que poco a poco estoy encontrándome con los lectores de antes (y nuevos) ;) Ahora sí, los dejo con el cap. 8.

###############################################

 **8\. La Verdad**

Trunks parecía un niño echando ojo de un lado a otro, comprobando las evidentes diferencias arquitectónicas entre la aldea de la nube y la hoja. En su camino hasta la oficina del Raikage, comprobó por cuenta propia que Konoha era mucho más humilde y de infraestructuras tan sencillas como improvisadas, dando una impresión más pintoresca y, en ocasiones, rayando en lo destartalado. Kumo, por el contrario, contaba con edificaciones sólidas de piedra, enormes y firmes, dispuestas en los peñascos de su montañosa geografía de forma tanto estratégica como organizada, de manera que aprovechaban el espacio al máximo sin llegar a la agobiante aglomeración de la aldea ninja del País del Fuego. De hecho, la población civil era mucho más reducida, tratándose de una aldea casi estrictamente militarizada.

Darui se encargó de guiarles hasta la torre más alta, en cuya cumbre estaba la oficina del Raikage, en tanto C se tomó la tarea de llevar el cadáver de Kakuzu a la sala de autopsias para desvelar los secretos contenidos en su centenario cuerpo.

―Raikage-sama. ─Llamó Mabui desde la entrada de la oficina en tono quedo, más delicada de lo usual, controlando la exaltación que le provocó ver llegar a Trunks. Después de haber escuchado tantas cosas del saiyajin, encontrarse con él suponía el equivalente a cruzarse con alguien importante y famoso─. Están de regreso.

―Hazlos pasar de inmediato. ─Ordenó, ocultando su propia ansiedad. Prefirió mantenerse de espaldas, mirando como si nada por el ventanal de su oficina.

―Hai. ─Apretó la carpeta contra su pecho. Se acomodó el mechón plateado tras su oreja por quinta vez antes de salir.

Al escuchar los primeros pasos, A se dio la vuelta. Sus diminutos y agresivos ojos se encontraron con los azules de Trunks. Indudablemente era él, sólo que ahora hecho un hombre de la misma estatura de Darui.

El Raikage no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Su expresión era tan hosca como recordaba. Vestía su largo chaleco blanco de Kage abierto, exponiendo su musculoso y gran torso, propio para un poderoso shinobi de dos metros de altura como él. Trunks hizo una reverencia de respeto.

―Tsk, has cambiado bastante, chico. Al menos ahora tienes modales. ―A tomó asiento en el gran sofá de su oficina, convidando con un gesto a que los demás hicieran lo mismo en los sillones individuales del frente─. Leí los reportes de Samui. Estás interesado en exterminar a Akatsuki y poner fin a sus actos terroristas, pero la Godaime Hokage prefiere mantenerte al margen de estos asuntos, y vienes a mí en busca de apoyo e información. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

―Hai, Raikage-sama. ─Asintió enérgicamente, a todas luces nervioso. Cuando Mabui entró con una lujosa bandeja de porcelana llena de tazas de té, Trunks casi tropieza con la suya al recibirla en manos de la preciosa asistente.

―¿Y qué te hace pensar que colaboraría en tu causa así nada más? Sabes perfectamente que podría negarme. ―Resopló, ignorando la humeante taza de té verde que colocaba Mabui en la mesita frente a él.

Samui rió en su mente. Raikage-sama nunca cambiaría: enfrascado en su recalcitrante y patológico orgullo, jamás demostraría interés en formar equipo con uno de los saiyajins, cosa que sin duda subiría varios peldaños la confianza entre ellos y su aldea. Mantener la apariencia era algo que le asemejaba al viejo Ōnoki. Prepotencia y poder frente a los ojos del mundo. Jamás demostrar debilidad e inestabilidad ante el resto de naciones.

―Bueno, sé que usted, al igual que el resto de los Kages, está interesado en poner fin a Akatsuki. También sé que es un hombre decidido a actuar cuando la situación lo requiere. ─Cuando vio que A levantaba una ceja en señal de poco convencimiento, Trunks se enserió y fue directo al punto―. Lo sé por nuestra pelea. Jamás retrocedió, sin importar los golpes y la desventaja. Fue con todo desde el principio, sin rodeos.

El pecho de A se infló como el de un toro, conteniendo el aliento, irritado de recordar aquello. En verdad que no dudó, se abalanzó sobre aquel pequeño desconocido con inconmensurable fuerza, aun después de ver cómo desaparecía una cordillera entera con un disparo de ki. Pero así era él, y nada le haría cambiar.

―Tengo entendido que una pareja de Akatsuki asesinó a tu sensei. ―Estiró una mano para recibir un informe recién redactado que le alcanzaba Mabui, concerniente a los datos suministrados por Trunks sobre su encuentro con Hidan y Kakuzu―. Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del Sandaime Hokage. Lamento tu pérdida─. Siguió leyendo, sin dignarse a mirarlo, expresando sus condolencias por puro protocolo y casi nula empatía─. Como habría de esperarse, te vengaste de esos sujetos. Lo que habría hecho cualquier shinobi… ―Allí fue que sus ojillos se apartaron del papel y posaron sobre su invitado―. Creo recordar que en la reunión de los cinco Kages, Sandaime Hokage fue explícito y reiterativo en que ustedes no eran ninjas, mucho menos que se comportaban como tal. Pero, viendo lo hecho, la verdad es que no encuentro mayor diferencia.

─No espero que me comprenda. ―Saltó Trunks en su defensa, aunque sin levantar la voz, manteniendo la compostura y educación frente al Raikage─. Tampoco creo que la venganza sea buena, y lo que hice podría ser reprobable en más de un sentido. Pero también es cierto que esos sujetos eran un peligro. No lo hice sólo por Asuma sensei, o por defender a mis amigos que estaban siendo atacados, sino también para prevenir que otros tengan que pasar por lo que mi equipo y yo pasamos, e impedir que tengan que lamentar, al igual que nosotros, sus pérdidas.

A continuó leyendo, serio y sin emitir palabra, si bien consternado por la facilidad y rapidez con que el saiyajin eliminó a dos ninjas renegados de primer nivel. Sin embargo, tampoco era de extrañar. Pensándolo en frío era lo más esperado.

―No te he pedido excusas, mucho menos recriminado tu actitud. ―Dejó el informe sobre la mesita, a un lado de su todavía intacta taza de té─. En tu lugar, es lo que yo habría hecho. Cualquier shinobi lo habría hecho. ¿Tan siquiera sabes cuál es el mayor pecado de nuestro mundo maldito? ─La boca de Trunks se abrió en sorpresa, pues pensó rápidamente en Kamisama y la revelación que les hizo sobre la innegociable condena de la Tierra─. Es el odio. El odio nace en el dolor, genera venganza, y la venganza, la búsqueda del poder. Es por eso que en nuestro mundo, los débiles son aplastados, y los fuertes, aun víctimas del dolor, continúan adelante porque se sobreponen a éste. Es por eso que nuestro mundo pertenece a los fuertes, y para ser fuerte, se necesita ser valiente. Es por eso que cuando intentamos robar los jutsus secretos de otra nación, lo hacemos para volvernos fuertes y persistir, para proteger a nuestra gente, a costa del dolor que eso pueda generar en nuestros semejantes. El problema es que su dolor creará un odio salvaje, atroz, y ello les conducirá a su irrefrenable venganza contra nosotros. Habrá guerra, en la guerra habrá muerte, y entonces se creará más dolor, odio y deseo de venganza, así en un interminable círculo que representa la condena de nuestro mundo. Ésa es la verdad que nos define…

Trunks bajó la cabeza. Empuñó las manos sobre sus rodillas, temblando entre abrumado y desesperanzado. La historia del mundo shinobi estaba escrita y construida en sangre, y tal ciclo de odio y dolor no parecía encontrar un final, al menos hasta que el mundo terminara devorado en sí mismo, o que Hakaishin despertara y diera rienda suelta a su juicio.

―No te equivoques. ─Bramó el Raikage, rescatándolo de su tormento─. Akatsuki es el mal. El mal debe cortarse de raíz. Pero para atacar hace falta valor, mucho valor. Y para ser valiente, se ha de tener poder, aunque ello implique, en ocasiones, entrar en conflicto con la justicia y la honradez. ―Se levantó del cómodo y amplio sofá, dándoles la espalda a todos, caminando al ventanal de su oficina para contemplar a su tranquila e incauta aldea, poblada de las personas que amaba―. No serás un shinobi, pero has sentido lo que significa ser uno. Has sentido mucho dolor, luego odio, y finalmente, llevaste a cabo tu venganza. Eres valiente, al igual que yo, y por eso es que has acudido a mí.

Una película de brillante sudor se formó en el rostro y nuca de Trunks. Un nudo grueso dobló a la mitad su garganta, mientras la lengua se le dormía y ponía seca. El Raikage estaba en lo cierto: había sentido todo eso, eso y mucho más, y cuando pensó que se hallaba tranquilo consigo mismo, descubrió que ignorar sus pasiones al no concebirlas bajo la completa extensión de su concepto, y lo que ello arrastraba, le dejaban peor que un principio.

Estaba en la luna cuando A estableció que sí trabajarían juntos, asignándolo al equipo Samui que llevaba meses recolectando información sobre cada integrante de Akatsuki, y lo que no sabían, les sería entregado por la División de Inteligencia de la nube para su minucioso estudio.

―A que está mucho mejor que tu casa en Konoha. ─Dijo Omoi cuando lo condujo a su nuevo apartamento prestado, mucho más amplio, limpio y de buen ver que el asignado por Tsunade―. A nosotros nos dieron uno muy pequeño, ¿no es cierto, Karui?

―Pfff, no me recuerdes esa mierda. ─Una vena le saltó en la frente al recordar los días que estuvieron alojados en esa pocilga en Konoha. A veces creía que les ubicaron allí a propósito, casi como una humillación―. ¡Oye tú! ─. Llamó con tal rudeza, que sobresaltó a distraído saiyajin―. No te pongas muy cómodo, que en cuanto terminemos de analizar la información, nos prepararemos para peinar la última zona de avistamiento de Akatsuki. En pocos días puede que estemos preparados.

─Mientras tanto puedes circular libremente por la aldea. ―Habló Samui, la única que se daba cuenta del repentino enajenamiento de Trunks después de la charla con el Raikage. Allí descubrió lo realmente ingenuo que era, y que pese a su incomparable poder, seguía demasiado blando para las crudas verdades de la sociedad de los ninjas, orquestada por las políticas e intereses más oscuros de cada nación─. Espero y no te importe la vigilancia.

─¿Vi-vigilancia? ―Preguntó confundido.

─No esperas que Raikage-sama te deje andar por allí sin ponerte un ojo encima, ¿o sí? ―Karui apretó los dientes ante el silencio de Trunks, delatándose al creer que, en efecto, sí le dejarían andar tranquilo como en Konoha─. Tsk, qué iluso…

─Debemos irnos. ―Anunció Samui─. En unas horas vendrá la cena y todavía tenemos que ponernos al tanto con la última información conseguida. Apenas ahora nos llegan los reportes desde Iwagakure sobre Deidara, justo cuando ya no nos sirven más que para saber que fue asesinado hace poco por Sasuke Uchiha.

Trunks quedó helado al escuchar aquello. ¿Sasuke Uchiha había terminado con un miembro de Akatsuki él solo? ¡Sí que se había vuelto fuerte entonces! Pero más importante, ¿por qué razón? ¿Qué tenía en contra de Akatsuki si él estaba con Orochimaru?

Como un desagradable golpe en el estómago, recordó el día en que defendió a Kakashi sensei de dos miembros de Akatsuki en Konoha, hace tres años, y se enteró para su horror que uno de ellos, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, resultó ser el psicópata que asesinó a su clan y sus propios padres frente a la frágil y conmocionada presencia de su hermanito. Desde ese día, no volvió a ver a Sasuke de la misma manera.

―Ese viejo decrépito narizón. ─Rezongó la pelirroja con evidente irritación―. Desde hace meses venimos pidiendo su colaboración con el asunto. Parece que la vergüenza de que su aldea haya aportado un criminal a la organización, puede más que su sentido común. Claro, ahora que está muerto es que el desgraciado se atreve a darnos la información, pero tendrá que revolverse en su envidia, porque eso no quita que nuestra aldea es la única que puede jactarse de jamás haber aportado un miembro a Akatsuki.

―En fin. ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos en nuestro turno para cenar?

Silencio total. Omoi, Karui y Trunks se quedaron viendo a la rubia como si tuviera una cagada de elefante en la cabeza y no se diera cuenta.

─¿Me hablas a mí? ―Preguntó, no sin antes mirar atrás por si había alguien más dentro de la habitación y no lo había notado.

─Por supuesto que te hablo a ti. Nos vemos a las ocho en punto, en un restaurant de sashimi (1) a una cuadra del departamento de inteligencia. Desde aquí te será fácil llegar. Puedes preguntar, o detectar nuestro chakra, como prefieras.

Fría y desprovista de emoción alguna en su bello rostro, se retiró sin mediar más palabra, dejando a Trunks perplejo en su nueva casa, tanto como a los dos morenos que la seguían después de caer en cuenta.

─Oye, ¿para qué lo invitaste? ―Reclamó Karui, ya cuando habían salido del edificio―. ¿Sigues con tu tonta idea de hacer amistades con el saiyajin?

―Si va a trabajar con nosotros, necesariamente debemos conocernos mejor, tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal. No olvides que tanto su vida como las nuestras, dependerán de ahora en adelante de nuestra cooperación y trabajo en equipo.

Permanecieron callados, con Samui a la cabeza del trío, Karui indispuesta a tener que relacionarse con ese fenómeno, y Omoi encontrando la teoría más certera después de pensar en mil de ellas.

─¿No será que te gusta Trunks y quieres tener una cita con él para después tener más citas y luego casarte y tener hijos que hereden su poder de saiyajin? ―Preguntó de una, sin rodeos, con mirada expectante y la mejilla derecha inflada por el caramelo de cereza en su interior, dejando pálida a Karui por su absurdo razonamiento. Pero la pelirroja casi se cae de espaldas con la respuesta de su amiga.

─Supongo que es de mi tipo. ―Su cara, como siempre, impasible de muerte. No transmitía lo que afirmaba, ni un ligero rubor en sus níveas mejillas, ni un ínfimo brillo en los zafiros que tenía por ojos─. No, esas no son mis intenciones. Como ya dije, es cuestión de entablar confianza. Pero no descartaré del todo tu idea de una cita.

Omoi sonrió, mordiendo el palillo de la chupeta.

─¿Ves cómo llevaba razón, Karui?

###############################################

La capacidad regenerativa de Orochimaru permitió que Sasuke sanara más rápido las heridas que contrajo en su enfrentamiento con Deidara, de modo que la febril búsqueda de Itachi Uchiha, se retomó en tiempo record.

─Paremos un momento, hace demasiado calor. ―Sin esperar permiso del líder, Suigetsu plantó su trasero en una roca a orillas de un escuálido riachuelo y comenzó a beber de su quinta cantimplora por enésima vez. Necesitaba mucha agua, y más si viajaban tantas horas bajo un sol así de implacable.

─¿¡Estás de broma!? ―Farfulló Karin con los ojos en blanco─. ¿Acaso eres un puto kappa (2) o algo parecido? ¡Nos estás retrasando mucho!

―Ya, ya, cabeza de fósforo, deberías aprovechar de descansar tú también. No te hagas la ruda frente a tu amado Sasuke, admite que apenas puedes continuar.

Quería volarle la cabeza de un puño, y no lo hizo sólo porque tenía razón. Habían caminado tanto y tan rápido, sin nada que comer, que sentía pinchazos en los muslos y las pantorrillas por los malditos calambres.

─Podemos descansar un poco. ―Concedió Sasuke, más que nada para evitar otra pelea entre esos dos. Por si fuera poco, no contaban con buenas pistas ni rastros de chakra que le guiaran a su hermano o Akatsuki, así que matar de cansancio a su equipo podía ser contraproducente. Los necesitaba en óptimas condiciones por si surgía algo.

Un destello de felicidad pintó los ojos rojos de Karin. Quería reír a lo tonto, pero mantener la apariencia ante Sasuke le ganaba, así que simuló fastidio exhalando un suspiro y optó por sentarse en el piso. Sasuke hizo lo propio en una roca considerablemente apartada, con la cara volteada en dirección opuesta a sus compañeros, ojos puestos en las montañas del norte que se erguían en invitación como próximo destino. Claramente deseaba estar solo, no tenía ánimos de hablar, y por eso Karin decidió quedarse donde estaba, abrazándose las piernas, dándole su espacio muy a su pesar.

─Voy por algo de comer. ─Dijo Jūgo, introduciéndose en la maleza con intención de rebuscar entre los arbustos algunas bayas silvestres. Nadie contestó. Al parecer el ánimo de Uchiha terminó por anegarlos a todos.

― _Sasuke… ¿qué demonios te sucede? ―_ Aprovechando que veía para otra parte, Karin se puso a observarlo con detenimiento. Parecía el mismo de siempre: solitario, callado, genial y terriblemente sexy. En otra oportunidad se habría babeado encima contemplándolo como ahora lo hacía, pero algo no la dejaba tranquila. Sí, parecía el mismo, pero sólo por fuera. Por dentro, su chakra sufría una indescriptible transformación que le ponía los pelos de punta. Al principio decidió ignorarlo y atribuirlo al chakra de Orochimaru que se mezclaba por momentos con el suyo, pero sabía que esa no era la explicación. La energía de Orochimaru estaba completamente aplacada por Sasuke. Era su auténtico chakra, cada vez más frío y espeluznante, que exudaba un odio sereno y mudo, no menos peligroso por eso, dispuesto a estallar y arremeter encarnizadamente cuando se le antojara propicio.

Su cara se descompuso en angustia. Le dolía verlo así. Por dentro, la cabeza de Uchiha debía ser una verdadera tormenta de confusión y odio. La kunoichi enterró el mentón en sus rodillas, todavía abrazándose las piernas, tratando de encontrar sosiego con el agua cristalina que corría por el riachuelo. Por increíble que resultara, al cabo de unos minutos tal cosa la tranquilizó. Concentrada en el calor que la achicharraba, y en el agua que tenía la pinta de estar muy buena, decidió arrimarse a la orilla y quitarse las sandalias para sumergir los pies y refrescarse un poco.

Cuando las ondas en torno a sus tobillos desaparecieron, y el agua se estancó de nuevo como un espejo, vio su deplorable reflejo y se aterró de pena, ya que, mientras Sasuke se veía espléndido, ella tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, la cara larga y pálida, los ojos hundidos y cansados. Se reprendió por traer a Uchiha de vuelta a su pensamiento, obligándose a centrarse en la agradable y refrescante sensación del agua, casi con propiedades curativas, abrigando sus adoloridos y lastimados pies. Bajó la mirada, dispuesta a admirar su reflejo otra vez, pero con ojos más optimistas, y casi se ahoga en un jadeo cuando, inconscientemente, vio la imagen de una persona que se había prometido no volver a recordar.

" _Si quieres puedo ser tu primer amigo. Así no estarás tan sola…"_

Volteó, con el corazón pegándole en la boca del estómago, creyendo que lo tenía tras ella. Se ruborizó demencialmente al verse víctima de una broma de su mente, porque sin darse cuenta, inconscientemente, pensaba en él. Porque se sentía sola, aún en compañía de su equipo. Jūgo, lacónico en extremo, ya al borde del mutismo. Suigetsu, todo lo contrario, pero tan irritante en cambio, que prefería a Jūgo para ser sincera. Y Sasuke… ¡ay, Sasuke! cada vez más distante, más ajeno, más desconocido.

―Goten… ─Musitó con tristeza, arrepentida por milésima vez de no tomar su mano y partir junto a él. Pero no habría podido. No se perdonaba a sí misma tantas malas acciones; tantos malos pensamientos; tantas aberraciones ejecutadas por su mano para desgracia de los condenados sujetos de experimento, por órdenes de la diabólica serpiente blanca, y todo para asegurar su bienestar y seguridad bajo la espectral silueta del malnacido Orochimaru. Si hacía lo que él decía, estaría sana y salva.

Y de repente, como en protesta a la reivindicación que quería otorgarse para subsanar sus penas, las sienes le ardieron insoportablemente, como si alguien pegara un fierro hirviente en la parte más sensible de su cerebro. Empuñó los mechones rojos de su pelo hasta lastimarse el cuero cabelludo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, y sus pupilas se contraían hasta casi desaparecer. Un frenético sudor, álgido como la muerte, recorría su perfilado rostro hasta desprenderse en gotas desde su mentón, perturbando de nuevo la impávida superficie del riachuelo a sus pies con quejumbrosas ondas.

La magia de Kamisama se debilitaba con el tiempo, debido a que Karin fue bendecida, desde su nacimiento, con una poderosa mente y unos sentidos sin igual, que hacían que el hechizo del Namekusei se atenuara con el paso de las lunas. Sí, otra vez la atormentaba el mismo recuerdo, brumoso aunque cada vez más nítido, donde al parecer Orochimaru golpeaba a una frágil figura hasta la muerte, y, después, una misteriosa silueta sentada en un inmenso trono, sanaba con magia el magullado cuerpo de una niña pelirroja que, desde lejos, ella reconocía como propio, como si su alma se hubiera disuelto por instantes de la trémula inmaterialidad de su carne, pues estuvo más viva que muerta en ese instante: se veía a sí misma desde lejos, postrada y al borde la muerte.

" _Tu sacrificio ha salvado a la Tierra. Fuiste valiente, y tu corazón incapaz de entregar a un inocente. Gracias a ti, Goten pudo luchar y librar a los humanos de un mal que jamás habían enfrentado. Has hecho sentir a Kamisama como todo menos Dios. Gracias, Karin"._

Al fin pudo escuchar el ininteligible discurso de esa sombra, antes de que la visión se cortara, o simplemente no captara más que ásperos balbuceos rebotándole dentro de las paredes del cráneo. Sintió que la cara le ardía como en aquella ocasión, hace tres años, con la mejilla estampada en el charco de sangre que manaba de su cabeza, sola y helada en el piso de aquella cueva, pero esta vez por las mudas lágrimas que, candorosas, rebalsaban sus ojos y le acariciaban los pómulos.

Siempre lo supo muy en el fondo de su ser, tenía esa sensación: alguien la había sanado de la golpiza que le propinó Orochimaru, y ese alguien, ahora con esta visión, supo que se trataba Kamisama, compadecido de ella por no atreverse a traicionar a Goten. En ese entonces Karin fue enviada a una misión especial, que consistía en sujetar la cola de Goten para quitarle su fuerza y llevárselo a rastras a Orochimaru como sujeto de experimento y material genético, minutos antes de que el aterrizaje de Cooler en la Tierra tuviese lugar.

La cara de Suigetsu era un poema. Se quedó de piedra, mirándola sin saber qué hacer, pensado que algo se quemó en el cerebro de la kunoichi y al fin terminó loca. Quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, por qué lloraba sola, pero tuvo la delicadeza de respetarla en ese momento, pensando en que no era el único del grupo con mil traumas que enloquecerían a cualquiera. Ignoraba el pasado de la pelirroja, no tenía derecho a juzgar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, así que, tragando fuerte y dispuesto a inmolarse, optó por lanzarle una broma que la rescatara de su estupor, pero a sabiendas de que le costaría caro.

─No arruines el agua con tus malolientes patas. ―Bromeó, mientras se inclinaba a pocos metros de ella y rellenaba sus cantimploras vacías en el riachuelo―. De aquí beberemos todos, ―meneó el recipiente a centímetros de la cara de la pelirroja, provocándola─, y nos enfermaremos con tus gérmenes contaminando nuestras provisio…

¡SPLASSSHHH!

─¡AHORA SÍ QUE ME HARTASTE, MALDITO PEZ! ―Gritaba en tanto pisoteaba la cabeza de Suigetsu sin piedad, haciéndosela explotar en un charco de agua una y otra vez. No obstante, lo castigó hasta el preciso momento en que Jūgo regresó con un montón de frutos acunados en su capa, ya que el hambre pudo más que el resto.

Karin corrió a su encuentro sin ponerse las sandalias. Incluso Suigetsu se sentó a comer como un muerto de hambre sin protestar, sin hacer el menor comentario a la paliza recién recibida y con su propia cara derretida. Todos sentados en círculo. Todos callados, comiendo y riendo mentalmente. Todos menos Sasuke, apartado en su fría y lejana roca.

De repente, Uchiha empuñó su espada. Se puso en pie, se dio la vuelta y en un cegador movimiento, pasó a situarse junto a sus compañeros. De la nada, como por arte de magia, un pequeño vórtice deformó el aire, y de él emergió un sujeto con túnica de Akatsuki. Era Tobi, el enmascarado al que Sasuke reconoció como pareja del fallecido Deidara. Por si fuera poco, a los pocos segundos apareció Zetsu del suelo, como si fuera un intangible fantasma.

─¿ _Cómo llegaron? ―_ Karin resultó la más impresionada. Casi se atraganta del susto─. _¡Esos sujetos aparecieron de la nada! En ningún momento sentí sus energías desplazándose, mucho menos acercándose. ¿Será que…?_ ―Abruptamente, la imagen de cierto saiyajin apareció en su mente─. _¿Un jutsu espacio-tiempo? Pero debe ser una técnica de muy alto nivel, una verdadera teletransportación, como la de Goten. No se trata de una alta velocidad a corta distancia, lo habría sentido de inmediato a diez kilómetros. ―_ Pasó su mirada de Tobi a Zetsu─. _Éste otro, en cambio, parece que puede ocultar su chakra a la perfección aunque se mueva, casi como si no tuviera._

―Nos volvemos a ver, Sasuke Uchiha… ─En definitiva, su voz no era la misma, tampoco su actitud. No era el mismo payaso que se regodeaba en tonterías junto a su supuesto Deidara-sempai. Su máscara naranja, ocultaba mucho más que su cara―. No te preocupes, no hemos venido a pelear. No hay rencores por lo que pasó con Deidara. ─Puso las manos al frente en señal de paz, al ver cómo el Sharingan carmesí del muchacho se prendía violento como el fuego―. Por supuesto, eso depende de lo que ustedes decidan. Sólo he venido a hablar.

─¿Dónde está Itachi? ―Gruñó, sujetando su espada sin desenvainarla, aunque manteniendo la compostura más de lo que cabría esperar. Tobi rió por dentro. El chico era un Uchiha en toda regla: frío, calculador y letal.

─Itachi está muy lejos de aquí, ocupado en otras cosas.

―¿Dónde está Itachi? ─Repitió, esta vez más furioso, perforando a Tobi con su dōjutsu. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaban como los de un animal enrabietado―. No puedes engañarme. Tú sabes bien su ubicación. Eres un Akatsuki. ―Desenvainó la espada con la derecha, mientras prendía su mano izquierda con el Chidori―. Si no piensas hablar, entonces te sacaré la información por la fuerza.

─Ya te lo dije, Sasuke, sólo he venido a hablar. Créeme, te interesará escuchar lo que…

¡ZAAASSS!

Manipulando la naturaleza de su elemento rayo, y sin necesidad de moverse de su sitio, Sasuke estiró el Chidori de su mano como una estaca electrificada de varios metros que traspasaba el pecho de Tobi… sin hacerle un rasguño.

― _Este sujeto… mi ataque simplemente lo traspasó._ ─Sus cejas oscuras se levantaron en confusión, pero en un instante, recuperó su imperturbable semblante de Uchiha, el mismo que exasperaba a Deidara hasta la locura.

─Veo que mis palabras no te alcanzarán de ninguna manera. Tendré que recurrir a algo más drástico, entonces. ―Tobi sujetó su máscara, haciendo ademán de retirarla, pero la levantó lo justo para exponer una pequeña parte del lado derecho de su rostro, enseñando el brillante Sharingan que le identificaba como a un Uchiha. La cara de Sasuke, ahora sí, se dislocó en estupefacción─. Ah, ¿ahora sí vas a escucharme? Claro, sabes bien lo que este ojo significa. ¿Pensabas que Itachi y tú eran los últimos de su clan con vida? Pues déjame decirte que aún queda un tercer Uchiha, uno que te contará toda la verdad sobre la noche en que desapareció nuestro clan…

―¿Quién demonios eres? ─Trataba de mantener la calma, pero la revelación era demasiado. Sus puños crujían de lo fuerte que se apretaban.

―Soy Madara Uchiha, fundador de Konohagakure junto a Hashirama Senju, el Shodai Hokage.

El equipo Hebi quedó en shock. Incluso sin pertenecer a Konoha, cualquier idiota sabía lo que eso significaba. No era posible, la historia claramente estipulaba que Madara Uchiha pereció en manos de Hashirama en la irreconciliable contienda que tuvo lugar en el Valle del Fin, y aun si no fuera así, no es posible que un humano viviera por tanto tiempo.

─Oe, oe, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar al carnaval a otro lado? ─Se quejó Suigetsu, señalándolo amenazante con su enorme zanbatō (3) empuñada―. Podremos ser jóvenes, pero no por ello nos tomarás el pelo pensando que somos unos completos imbéciles, así que sugiero que tú y el cabeza de sábila se vayan por donde vinieron.

─Espera. ─Sasuke le frenó con una mirada sombría que mojaría los pantalones de cualquiera―. Quiero escuchar.

Karin también quiso protestar, pero los ojos de Sasuke inyectaron una punzada helada en su columna, dejándola petrificada. Ni la incontenible sed de sangre de Jūgo se atrevió a apoderarse de su juicio, quedando igual de pasmado que sus compañeros ante el carmesí Sharingan de su líder.

─Mucho mejor. ―El ahora autoproclamado Madara se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse―. Sígueme, Sasuke. Esta conversación es únicamente competencia de un Uchiha. Tu equipo no me interesa.

―Sa-Sasuke… ─La voz de Karin manó como un silbido, culpa de su garganta contraída, por más que se armó de valor para intervenir.

Pero él la ignoró. Obedeció la petición de Madara y lo siguió sin chistar a una parte más alejada del bosque. Cuando la kunoichi dio un paso para ir tras él, dos docenas de Zetsus blancos florecieron del suelo y le cerraron el paso, con el original en medio.

─Si tienen intención de retener a Sasuke, me veré en la necesidad de detenerlos. ―Sus dos mitades, blanca y negra, pintaron una morbosa sonrisa desbordada en colmillos─. De ustedes dependerá que no haya una pelea.

―Escucha bien, aloe vera, ─Suigetsu se puso delante de Karin en pose protectora, llegando a sorprenderla un poco―, no me importa qué clase de planta mutante de mierda seas, pero aprovechando que estás aquí, quiero me digas lo que sepas sobre Kisame Hoshigaki. Voy tras su espada Samehada.

―¿¡Eso era todo, desgraciado!? ─Se enfurruñó la kunoichi al descubrir las intenciones de Suigetsu.

―¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que quería defenderte, zanahoria? ¡Yo lo que quiero son mis siete espadas!

Mientras los dos se insultaban, pegados frente con frente, Jūgo se quitó la capa y quedó con su musculoso torso expuesto, sobre el cual comenzaban a bailar las marcas negras de la maldición. Advirtiendo eso, Suigetsu se dejó de niñerías y empuñó su espada con ambas manos, dispuesto a entrar en acción, mientras Karin se ponía detrás de ambos para evitar entrar en conflicto.

―Bien, ─canturreó Zetsu―, pelear será entonces.

#################################################

En la oficina de la Hokage, se armó un verdadero show.

Homura y Koharu, los ineptos ancianos del consejo, no paraban de bombardear a Tsunade sobre su cuota de responsabilidad con lo acontecido, afirmando que su mano fue siempre demasiado blanda, y acusándola de no haber asignado una estricta vigilancia de día y noche encima de los saiyajins. Repetían mil veces la gravedad del robo del cuerpo de Kakuzu, la profunda traición que eso suponía a la aldea, al País del Fuego, al Señor Feudal y a la mismísima memoria de Asuma Sarutobi (ya nada más les quedaba meter a Kamisama en el paquete), sin desaprovechar la ocasión para sugerir medidas al respecto como declarar a Trunks enemigo de la nación, renegado, traidor, criminal, exiliado, condenado a pena de muerte, lo que se les pasara por sus seniles mentes. Había miedo por parte de los viejos, mucho miedo, sabedores de que un saiyajin como enemigo, era otra cosa. Por eso hablaban por hablar.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, al abandonar voluntariamente su cargo como Sandaime Hokage, formaba ahora parte del consejo. Se mantenía en silencio, fumando apaciblemente de su pipa, y Tsunade agradecía al cielo la paz y entereza que le transmitía su sabio sensei con su comportamiento, de lo contrario habría perdido la paciencia hacía mucho y lanzado al par de vejestorios por el balcón para que se callaran la boca.

La que no ayudaba era Ino, que en su ingenuidad e inexperiencia ante tal tipo de reuniones, absorbía como una esponja la perrera que tenían montada Homura y Koharu, y lloraba sin alivio de tan siquiera concebir que a Trunks lo declararan un peligroso renegado, e inclusive, lo condenaran a muerte. Ella sabía que su intención no era traicionar a Konoha, pues estaba segura de su ignorancia absoluta en la turbulenta política que conducía con mano regia al mundo shinobi. Sakura la consolaba con un abrazo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y asegurándole que nada de eso se cumpliría, pero lo hacía en el tono más quedo posible para no contribuir al ruidoso gallinero en que se había convertido la oficina de la sannin.

Shikaku estaba presente en calidad de representante del consejo jounin, junto a su hijo recién salido de la cápsula de recuperación. Devoto hasta los tuétanos a las enseñanzas y maneras del tercero, hacía de ente conciliador en la refriega, admitiendo que si bien fue muy irresponsable de Trunks robarse el cuerpo de un criminal solicitado a nivel mundial para entregárselo a otra aldea, no había que poner en duda su fidelidad a Konoha considerando lo que había luchado por ellos e incluso por la humanidad, recordando, para repelús y sacrilegio de Homura y Koharu, el inconveniente con Cooler cuando casi desaparece la aldea al hacer levitar mentalmente el monumento Kage (con montaña incluida) para estrellarlo como un meteorito descomunal. Aseguró que Trunks desconocía la gravedad de sus acciones, a lo cual los viejos replicaban sin cesar que tal desconocimiento de la ley no lo eximía de culpa.

Inoichi estaba entre la espada y la pared. Lo de Trunks era imperdonable. Como cabeza de la División de Inteligencia de Konohagakure, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Las acciones del saiyajin percudían en la más nefasta ignominia la memoria de todos aquellos ninjas que murieron en su deber con tal de proteger o hacer llegar una información, y en el mundo shinobi, era bien sabido que la información a veces hasta decidía el transcurso de una guerra. El cuerpo de Kakuzu y su olvidado kinjutsu Jiongu, era un secreto muerto hacía décadas que ni su tierra natal, la aldea de la cascada, tenía en su posesión, y ahora el Raikage se frotaba las manos al adueñarse de una técnica que, cuando menos, serviría para reparar las extremidades perdidas por sus ninjas en batalla, reduciendo así la cantidad de amputaciones, al igual que en el área de trasplante de órganos donde podrían salvar innumerables vidas. Todo eso, lo perdía ahora Konoha.

Pero siempre había un pero, y había que ser un verdadero maldito para olvidar lo que Goten y Trunks hicieron por ellos durante la invasión de Cooler. Sí, es cierto, en primer lugar ese demonio vino a la Tierra desde otra galaxia por los saiyajins, pero no menos cierto es que los chicos demostraron a su tempranísima edad, entrega y sacrificio absoluto con tal de protegerlos a todos, como el mejor de los ninjas que Inoichi podría recordar. Sus acciones hablaban por sí solas, representaban lo que ellos eran, y lo que estarían dispuestos a hacer por sus seres queridos.

Mantuvo su estoica expresión inalterable. Cuando sus penetrantes ojos verdes se tornaban así de fríos, ni los prisioneros más peligrosos y retorcidos sometidos a interrogatorio, podían sostenerle la mirada por más de tres segundos. Su aura era temible, glacial, su posición firme e inconmovible… pero como una vez dijo Zabuza Momochi, hasta el shinobi más cruel era antes que nada un humano, y sin importar cuánto se esforzarse en ignorar ese hecho tan simple, siempre, siempre fallaba.

Y allí estaba Ino, su amada hija, rompiéndole el alma con su afligido llanto porque sabía, muy a su disgusto, lo que ese chico significaba para ella, y lo mucho que sufrió durante sus años de ausencia. Las palabras de Homura y Koharu debían aterrarla, cortarla más profundamente que cualquier sable o kunai.

─No hemos de precipitarnos. ―Dijo al fin el líder del clan Yamanaka, haciendo que su hija callara sus sollozos y lo viera con ojos llorosos amplios como platos─. Sin un juicio de por medio, condenarlo a pena de muerte es un exabrupto. Incluso dudo si declararlo traidor sea un poco excesivo considerando lo que ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer por la aldea.

El rubio apretó los puños, casi sintiéndose indigno por defender semejante metida de pata. ¡La información secreta es un asunto delicadísimo! Pero de nuevo, su parte humana hacía estragos con su imparcial juicio, y un recuerdo de hace tres años que creyó olvidado, repercutió con saña en su consciencia.

― _No te muevas, sólo será un momento. ─Sonreía su pequeña hija con las mejillas ruborizadas mientras le colocaba a Trunks el pendiente del juramento entre los tres clanes―. Lo que representa este pendiente es que Shikamaru, Chōji y yo, estaremos contigo, porque los cuatro somos uno._

 _Antes de que el pequeño saiyajin partiera a la batalla más dura de su vida, fue abrazado por una Ino repleta de genuino amor._

─ _Más te vale regresar, Trunks._

Muchas veces pecó de ingenuo durante la ardua tarea de aprendizaje que suponía criar a una hembra: en ocasiones, envidiaba lo fácil que lo tenían Chōza y Shikaku con sus vástagos. No obstante, eso no significaba que fuera un completo estúpido. Quizá se hizo la vista gorda, negándose hasta lo último para atesorar una pizca de esperanza, pero ya era irreversible, la cosa escapaba de sus manos, y sí que sabía muy bien lo indoblegable y tenaz que era el corazón de una mujer: Ino Yamanaka amaba al problemático saiyajin más allá de la amistad. Un hipotético compromiso entre esos dos, degradaría el estatus de su clan al ser ella por derecho la heredera y futura líder de los Yamanaka, mientras que Trunks, ni shinobi era.

―¿Excesivo? ¿Excesivo dices? ─Graznó la vieja Koharu con su aflautado y molesto timbre de voz―. ¡Declararlo traidor es lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer! ¡Ahora mismo está siendo registrado en el libro bingo de Raíz como el criminal más peligroso de nuestra nación!

─¡CÁLLENSE TODOOOOOS!

Si una aguja senbon hubiera caído en la oficina de Tsunade, habría retumbado como una hilera entera de sellos explosivos detonando. Todos, enmudecidos con la boca abierta, observaban a una enfurecida Ino con la tez bruñida por una salada película de lágrimas.

─I-Ino…

―¡DIJE QUE SE CALLEN, PORQUE AHORA ME VAN A ESCUCHAR! ―Nunca, jamás, la kunoichi le había levantado la voz así a su padre, quien quedó anonadado porque de por sí habló frente al consejo y la Godaime Hokage sin solicitar permiso─. ¡Ustedes no hacen más que hablar y hablar puras idioteces, ni siquiera saben lo que están diciendo! ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre considerar a Trunks un traidor!? ¿¡Se han vuelto completamente locos!? ¡Maldita sea, ustedes son quienes deberían ser declarados traidores! ―Señaló a Homura y Koharu tan ferozmente, que los viejos decrépitos por poco y mojan sus pañales─. ¡Si algo debería ser declarado Trunks, es héroe de Konoha, no traidor, mucho menos criminal! ¿¡O acaso olvidan que salvó al mundo entero de la destrucción?! ¡Sí, escucharon bien, al maldito mundo entero!

De repente, la entrada a la oficina se abrió de un portazo, mostrando a Naruto sucio y jadeando, y por detrás a una lívida Shizune que puso su alma en detenerlo, fracasando, por supuesto.

―¡Abuela Tsunade! ─Gritó, con su inacabable energía de costumbre―. ¡Mi nuevo Rasengan al fin está completado! ¡Ya puedo ir a ayudar a Kakashi sensei y…!

─¡Que te calles la boca, Naruto! ¡NO HE TERMINADOOOO! ―El pobre rubio alzó los brazos y quedó parado en un solo pie, con los ojos en blanco, aterrado con la actitud de Ino que literalmente echaba fuego por los ojos―. ¡Yo sé lo que tanto les molesta! ─Volcó su reclamo nuevamente a los ancianos―. ¡Ustedes guardan profundo resentimiento porque jamás pudieron someter a Goten ni a Trunks a sus caprichos! ¡Sarutobi-sama y Tsunade-sama jamás se los permitieron, los protegieron como a cualquier chico de Konoha, tal y como debía ser! ¡Es por eso que quieren aprovecharse de lo mínimo para destruir las reputaciones de los auténticos líderes de nuestra aldea, porque ni siquiera tienen idea de lo que significa ser un líder que antepone el bienestar de su gente a sus propios intereses! ¿Cómo se atreven a usar la influencia de Raíz para ponerlos en el libro bingo? ¡Claro, saben que Hokage-sama no habría consentido tal acto y se habría negado a documentarlos en nuestra data de criminales y renegados! ―Eran tan delicadas las verdades que escupía Ino que, sumidos en la estupidez que marca el asombro, nadie se ocupó en detenerla, quizá, muy en el fondo, alentados por la morbosa curiosidad de dejarla terminar─. ¿Y por qué siempre evitan el tema de la invasión de Cooler? ―Los ancianos sudaron de escuchar el solo nombre─. Porque los saiyajins se han vuelto un obstáculo para ustedes, y borrar de nuestra memoria todo lo bueno que ellos puedan representar, es más importante que ocuparse de verdaderos asuntos, asuntos como…

―Como la innegable traición que supuso la decisión de Trunks. ─Esa voz, impávida y rasposa, sí que disparó una chispa de alarma en los ojos de Hiruzen Sarutobi, más aún en Tsunade, que inclinaba la cabeza y se mordía los labios por dentro―. Mis sinceras felicitaciones, Inoichi. Veo que has criado a tu hija con el carácter de un verdadero futuro líder de clan, aunque fracasaste rotundamente en enseñarle modales, y tu culpa encuentra mayor agravio si reparamos en su naturaleza de mujer.

Hasta el hirviente ímpetu de Ino se entibió ipso facto con el luctuoso e informe peligro en que la anegaban las palabras a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio una figura alta cubierta en trapos y vendas casi encima de ella, escoltada, como de costumbre, por dos ANBU élite de su confianza. Un viejo horroroso con una profunda cicatriz en equis en su barbilla, de aura pesada, maligna. Su único ojo descubierto, el izquierdo, insistía en permanecer cerrado, y no ver su mirada angustiaba más a la kunoichi y sus contemporáneos; los adultos ya estaban más habituados a su desagradable presencia. Sólo Homura y Koharu, advertían una cómplice expresión de alivio con la llegada del brutal líder de Raíz.

―Danzō. ―Tsunade rumió el nombre como saboreando el más ácido limón─. ¡Shizune, termina de cerrar esa puerta de una vez!

―Ha-hai… ─Gimió la pobre, entendiendo el disgusto de la sannin porque no paraban de entrar personas a la oficina.

―¿Qué ocurre, Tsunade-hime? ¿Tanto te exaspera mi presencia? ─La rubia apretó los puños con su cinismo al llamarla princesa, apodo que se ganó por el genuino cariño que le profesaban las personas al ser la nieta del fundador de la aldea.

─¿Y éste espeluznante viejo quién es? ―Preguntó Naruto susurrando en la oreja de Shikamaru, quien, incrédulo, le lanzaba una mirada exigiéndole que se callara.

―Ino Yamanaka, ¿no es así? ―La abordó el viejo sin abrir el inquietante ojo─. Muy inteligente. Una Yamanaka en toda regla. Sin embargo, abismalmente ilusa e ignorante, también. ―Caminó al centro de la sala, apostado frente a Tsunade e Hiruzen, dándole la espalda al resto─. El saiyajin ha sido registrado en el libro bingo de Raíz, y además, halcones mensajeros han de estar arribando a las diferente aldeas ninja con la noticia mientras aquí hablamos. Suponiendo que Raikage-dono haya contraído alianza con el saiyajin y, a partir de ahora, no colabore con nuestra solicitud de extradición, apresándolo como la ley ninja impone, el armisticio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi quedará disuelto automáticamente, y Kumogakure volverá a ser nuestro enemigo.

─¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ―Ladró Tsunade, roja de rabia, mil veces más encolerizada que tras el primer arrebato cuando recién se enteró de la metida de pata de Trunks─. ¿¡Olvidas quién es la líder de esta aldea?! ¿¡OSAS PASAR POR ALTO MI AUTORIDAD!?

─Desde el momento en que las pasiones de nuestro líder sobrepasan los intereses y estabilidad de Konoha, poco importa la autoridad cuando se debilita de esta manera, más si es artífice de las delicadas contrariedades que atentan con nuestra paz.

―¿¡PAZ!? ¿¡PAZ!? ¡Si acabas de declarar prácticamente la guerra con la nube! ¡El Raikage no dará su brazo a torcer, menos ahora que cuenta con la asistencia de Trunks! ¡Se vería débil de su parte aceptar nuestras exigencias, eso cualquiera lo sabe!

─¿Qué planteas entonces? ¿Esperar a que use al saiyajin contra nosotros como un Jinchūriki cualquiera? ¿O deseas que entreguemos también al saiyajin Son a Tsuchikage-dono? Porque tu impericia y debilidad, son las que han condensado esta brumosa nube que ensombrece la paz de la que tanto hemos gozado gracias a tus honrados antepasados, y que, contrario a las buenas costumbres que cabría esperar de su prole, has profanado en sus memorables sacrificios y enseñanzas.

Lo iba a matar. Tsunade en verdad que lo quería matar. Deseaba clonarlo diez veces y reventarlo a mano limpia sin contemplaciones, hasta que no quedara nada del malnacido viejo de porquería. Estaba que se rompía las manos de tanto apretarlas. Un par de venas gordas en equis le palpitaban en cada sien. Hiruzen Sarutobi incluso creyó ver un tenue vapor emanar de la nariz de la rubia mientras resoplaba frenética de demencia.

¡zip!

Y de repente, apareció Goten de la nada con la teletransportación, parado sobre el escritorio de la Hokage, derribando montañas de papeles y manchando con la suela de sus botas otros pergaminos importantes.

―¡Vaya, cuánta gente por acá! Decidí venir porque se están tardando mucho y quiero saber si perdonaron a Trunks o qué.

─¡DIJE QUE NO MÁS GENTE EN MI OFICINA!

¡PAAAAMMMM!

Le dio un puño tan bestial y salvaje en la cara al saiyajin, que su cuerpo salió volando y dejó su silueta marcada en veinte paredes, una tras otra, con formas diferentes según la posición que adoptaba Goten al momento de atravesar el concreto. En el primero de los agujeros, humeante y perfecto, no se veía más que a Shizune sentada en su escritorio del otro lado, blanca como un fantasma, aturdida y de dientes pelados en pánico.

Hasta Danzō se cagó de miedo, y su esquivo ojillo al fin se abrió, impregnado en innegable pavor. Decidió callarse y no hablar más sandeces, mucho menos provocar a Tsunade metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

Inoichi y Shikaku quedaron congelados con una gota de sudor en la frente. Hiruzen Sarutobi dejó caer la pipa en incredulidad. Homura y Koharu, ahora sí, mancharon sus pañales de adulto. Shikamaru no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez más con lo problemáticas que podían ser las mujeres, mientras Sakura, muy preocupada, pedía ayuda a Ino para buscar a Goten y ver si estaba bien.

―¡Yo voy primero! ─Clamó Naruto, dispuesto a dirigir la inesperada misión de rescate, pero Tsunade alzó el tono y todos quedaron clavados en su sitio.

―¡Que nadie se mueva, porque me van a escuchar! ─De una patada, volteó su nuevo escritorio, ahora roto a la mitad. Shikamaru calculó que si no hubiera que hacer tantas reparaciones de ese tipo, su sueldo y el de sus colegas chunin podría ser más generoso―. ¡Inoichi, Shikaku, redacten ahora mismo un reporte de emergencia a todas las aldeas del mundo, envíen a los mejores halcones mensajeros que dispongamos! ¡Trunks no es enemigo de nadie, ni solicitamos una extradición! Que él mismo sea responsable junto al Raikage de las acciones que de ahora en adelante tomen contra Akatsuki. Es más, propongan la colaboración de nuestra División de Inteligencia y de los ninjas que deseen para cumplir la labor, eso motivará a las otras naciones a que quieran poner de su parte para figurar. Necesitamos unión para frenar a Akatsuki, y ésta podría ser la oportunidad que tanto esperábamos.

─¡Hai! ―Respondieron ambos muy firmes, sudando, abandonado la oficina por el hueco que dejó Goten (ya no existía la puerta) para desahogar la sala y la angustia de la Hokage.

─Shikamaru, liderarás un grupo. Estarás a cargo de Naruto e Ino. Preparen sus cosas y encuentren al equipo 8; díganles que cancelen sus misiones pendientes, porque los quiero a todos aquí dentro de una hora para los detalles de la misión. Los quiero en persona en Sunagakure para una audiencia con el Kazekage. No pretendo que nuestro más preciado aliado se conforme con la explicación de un pergamino. Luego tendrán que rastrear a Trunks en donde quiera que esté.

―¡Hai! ─Exclamaron Shikamaru e Ino, con el mismo temor de sus respectivos padres. Naruto parecía aletargado, quizá por la ingente cantidad de información, o la manera en que Goten fue golpeado. El caso es que Ino le tomó de la oreja y se lo llevó a rastras de la oficina.

―Sakura, busca a Goten y llévalo al hospital. Atiéndelo en lo que haga falta. ─Al ver que su aprendiz no se movía, como esperando más órdenes (porque le dieron muy pocas en comparación al resto), su paciencia se terminó―. ¿¡Qué esperas allí parada!? ¡NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!

─¡Ha-hai, Tsu-Tsunade-sama!

Con la habitación más libre, la mente de la rubia también se despejaba.

―Shizune, contacta cuanto antes con Yamato y Sai. ─Sus ojos castaños perforaron agresivos al desgraciado de Danzō. ─Qué mejor que un fiel integrante de Raíz para explicar al Daimyō en persona la equivocación de su propio líder. ―Danzō no dijo palabra. La punzante intuición femenina de Tsunade, descubrió lo que ni el boquiabierto Sarutobi habría dilucidado con su vasta experiencia─. ¿Pensaste que soy una tonta? La mayor de tus preocupaciones no es ensuciar mi imagen con los demás Kages, ¡por ti que se vayan a la mierda! Lo que realmente quieres, es degradarme frente al Señor Feudal de nuestra nación para incentivar la duda y la consiguiente remoción de mi cargo, ¡para hacerte con el puesto que desde la sombra siempre has deseado!

El silencio fue demasiado lapidario, contundente, letal. Danzō, vapuleado y con la cola entre las patas, se marchó con sus ANBU, y los perros de Homura y Koharu, al verse desamparados en su deleznable situación, se retiraron entre disculpas y cordiales (falsos) saludos.

─Supe abandonar mi cargo en el momento más propicio. ―Dijo Sarutobi, encendiendo su pipa luego de superado el barullo─. Sabría que me sucederías con creces, pero nunca imaginé qué tanto. ―Aún le quedaba un poquito de duda, en especial cuando admiró el agujero por el que Goten había salido volando. Tanto carácter era peligroso, pero seguía siendo un trabajo, a su manera de verlo, impecable. Una verdadera líder, una digna descendiente de los Senju. Tsunade se sonrojó con la gentil sonrisa y las palabras de su estimado sensei─. Ya hacía falta una mujer Hokage que demostrara lo que vale. Tu abuelo, al igual que Tobirama-sensei, estarían muy orgullosos de ti…

Porque cuando los hombres están perdidos y con la mierda hasta el cuello, cansados de meter la pata y hacerse esclavos de sus reprobables placeres, siempre, siempre una mujer es la que se encargaba de limpiar el desorden y poner las cosas en su lugar… aunque Tsunade era más de poner las cosas en su lugar pero causando mucho desorden. Contradictorio, ¿no?

#################################################

―Hmph, parece que desde el regreso de Goten y Trunks, las cosas se están enturbiando un poco…

En un masivo planeta con una gravedad cien veces superior a la de la Tierra, un joven Kaiōsama vigilaba los últimos sucesos que sacudían al mundo shinobi. Ser el único habitante de un planeta del tamaño de un sol, hacía sentir solo hasta al más viejo ermitaño, por lo que podría decirse que su pasatiempo favorito se había vuelto husmear las conversaciones de los ninjas en sus distintas aldeas. Por suerte era respetuoso y escrupuloso, porque de ser un degenerado pervertido como el maestro Roshi o Jiraiya, usaría su espectacular habilidad para espiar a las hermosas kunoichis en la ducha.

Bueno, justo ahora no estaba solo. Su primer y más grande alumno meditaba bajo el único árbol de su estrella, un titánico Apamate tan frondoso, que no dejaba lugar a ramas desnudas, ni siquiera visibles, y se colmaba eternamente en flores rosadas sin importar la época del año. Su envergadura era tan magnánima y descomunal, que podía arropar bajo su sombra al mundo de Naruto por completo. Sí, era un árbol más grande que un planeta de las dimensiones de la Tierra, y Kaiōsama se contentaba con ello, porque al medir sólo 1,20 metros de estatura, tenía un severo y obsesivo complejo con su talla (sus colegas se burlaban de él por enano). Hasta su casa era gigante, un castillo para él solo, lo que hacía ridícula la comparación con la diminuta casita del Kaiōsama del norte del séptimo universo.

Toda su vida, que se resumía a unos cuantos miles de años, había luchado por ascender al puesto de Kaiō-shin, y así ganarse el respeto de sus colegas que le apoyaban el codo en la cabeza cuando se paraban a su lado. En lugar de eso, quería que le miraran hacia arriba, igual que Naruto como Hokage, aunque eso supusiera encaramarse en un banquito. Eso le había llevado a entrenar con tanto esmero, que nadie podía negar su condición de prodigio entre los suyos. Su poder rondaba el nivel de Cell perfecto, lo que representaba mucho para un Dios de su estatus. Por desgracia, aún no había sido llamado por Kaiō-shin. De hecho, ni él ni sus iguales de mayor antigüedad, le habían escuchado la voz, mucho menos visto en persona.

Después de tomar el té en las mesitas de su jardín, alisó su túnica tradicional de Kaiōsama (que le quedaba tan larga que a menudo se caía de boca cuando la pisaba), pasó una mano por la cresta de cabellos blancos que le crecían como picos en medio de la cabeza, y se dispuso a teletransportarse al otro lado de su planeta, donde meditaba su discípulo desde que terminó el torneo de las artes marciales del Otro Mundo.

─¡Kai Kai!

Ya dominaba la teletransportación definitiva de los Dioses de la Creación. Intentó enseñársela a Goten durante su entrenamiento de dos años, pero aún la ejecutaba con algunos problemas. Un poco más de dedicación y quizá el saiyajin llegaría a dominarla decentemente.

Instantáneamente llegó al pie del inmenso árbol. Su tamaño era tan irreal que, si volteabas de derecha a izquierda, no veías más que la rugosa superficie del tronco como un interminable muro de madera. Al levantar la mirada no podían verse las ramas dada su altura, situadas mucho más arriba que las nubes, pero sí que se contemplaba la eterna lluvia de preciosas flores que caían como gotas por la elevada gravedad, tendiendo una mullida y perfumada alfombra rosada en toda la extensión de su imponente sombra.

Allí, frente a él, sentado en posición de flor de loto, se encontraba el ganador de los últimos diez torneos de las artes marciales, que se celebraban cada mil años. El mejor peleador del Otro Mundo.

―No has dicho una palabra desde tu última victoria. ─Aclaró la garganta, haciendo gala de una voz más adulta de lo que cabría esperar para un pequeño como él―. Ganaste, como siempre, y desde entonces llevas tres meses cumplidos hoy, allí sentado. Creo que no hay más que mejorar.

Un aura brillante de aspecto celestial, bailaba alrededor de la pequeña figura en forma de llamas con vida propia. No tenía la apariencia del ki corriente: revoltoso, fuerte, ruidoso, sino que desbordaba una serenidad implacable, un silencio eterno, un color indescriptible que, para el ojo humano, se asemejaba mucho a un oro con efímeros pero perennes destellos rojos. Era de esperarse, se trataba de ki divino.

─Impresionante… ―Dejó escapar Kaiōsama con legítima admiración─. Tres meses en ese estado sin interrupción y tu poder no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario, pareciera que se acumula indefinidamente, que se suma con cada segundo que pasa, y que puedes expulsarlo de golpe a la hora de una pelea.

El sujeto abrió los ojos, apagando su momentánea condición de Dios. Se puso en pie, apenas más alto que su maestro, agitando la cola y sacudiendo las musculosas piernas como quien se estira después de un largo sueño.

―La única desventaja es que ya olvidé la última vez que peleé con alguien usando esta transformación. ─Sonrió con pesar, lamentando que el nivel de peleadores del Otro Mundo, era muy bajo para siquiera usar su forma definitiva―. Pero tengo esperanzas. Si Goten entrena de la manera adecuada, un día de estos podría convertirse en un buen rival.

─Pff, tampoco exageres. ―Dijo negando con los ojos cerrados─. Es cierto que el potencial de ese chico es tremendo, no había visto a alguien como él desde que tú llegaste, pero jamás alcanzará tu nivel actual, Blizzard.

El Changlong se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos rojos y mirada afilada, desprendían más picardía que maldad, pues en verdad su corazón era puro. Tenía el aspecto de Freezer en su última forma, con el cuerpo pequeño pero musculoso, hiperdefinido, la piel totalmente blanca como la nieve, excepto por los detalles rojo brillante a modo de gemas que adornaban sus rodillas, hombros, pecho y cabeza. Sus rasgos eran más perfilados, infantiles, casi atractivos, ya que falleció muy joven por una extraña enfermedad para la que no había cura en su época, cuando todavía su especie no vagaba por el espacio conquistando planetas. Al morir se le permitió entrar al paraíso y conservar su cuerpo porque, como una excepción a la regla, nació y creció con un espíritu frágil e impresionable para los bestiales e inicuos estándares de su raza.

─Espero que se equivoque, sensei. ─Colocó una mano en el hombro de Kaiōsama―. Algún día usaré todo mi potencial contra un rival que esté a mi altura. Puedo presentirlo.

Ambos se teletransportaron de regreso al palacio.

Camino a las mesitas del jardín, Blizzard echó una ojeada a la enorme camioneta de Kaiōsama: una pickup negra Dodge Ram SRT-10 con motor V10 y más de 500 caballos de fuerza. Una completa grosería en comparación al 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Sedan color rojo de dos puertas del Kaiō del norte del séptimo universo. Total desconocedor de la materia, tuvo la impresión, no obstante, que con el dinero del último premio su sensei le puso unos neumáticos bastante más grandes que los originales. Ahora necesitaría una escalera para montarse y conducir su vehículo, siempre en línea recta por el anillo de asfalto que rodeaba al planeta.

─¿Y qué ha hecho todo este tiempo, Kaiōsama? ―Preguntó una vez servido el té, mientras revolvía con una cucharilla sus correspondientes dos terrones de azúcar─. Quiero decir, de seguro estuvo ocupado vigilando a ese loco mundo shinobi, porque por primera vez no interrumpió mi entrenamiento a diario. ¿O es que se llegó caminando hasta el árbol?

Una pequeña vena se brotó en la sien del Dios. Su pálida piel azul cogió un tinte oscuro con la sangre que se acumulaba en el rostro.

―¿Quieres decir que soy tan enano que mis pequeñas piernas dan pasos muy cortos y que por eso me tardé tanto en llegar?

─¡No-no he dicho nada de eso, Kaiōsama! ¡Por favor, no invente! ―Se disculpó con las manos al frente, mientras gotitas de sudor le saltaban de la cabeza.

─Bueno, en parte tienes razón. ―Suspiró desanimado, algo más calmado con la excusa de su alumno─. Siempre vigilo a los planetas que están bajo mi jurisdicción, pero este planeta Tierra de ninjas se me ha hecho bastante interesante, a decir verdad. ―Afiló la mirada, generando cierta incomodidad en Blizzard─. Puede que tenga miles de años de experiencia, y aún así, no dejo de sorprenderme con los horrores en los que se ha erguido la sociedad de ese mundo. ¿Recuerdas el asunto de ese muchacho Sasuke Uchiha?

―Sí. Últimamente ha estado muy pendiente de él.

─Pues bien, hoy se le apareció un sujeto enmascarado que dice ser un antiguo Uchiha, fundador de la aldea de la hoja, y le contó verdades atroces sobre la historia de su hermano y la sangrienta paz de la que goza Konoha con el sacrificio de éste. ─La expresión del Dios se dobló en pena ajena, y Blizzard no fue inmune a su desazón―. En verdad es muy triste. Difícil creer que las personas que se supone deberían protegerte, sean capaces de obligarte a cometer semejante barbarie. El hermano de Sasuke ha vivido un verdadero infierno en la tierra.

―¿Sangrienta paz? ¿Sacrificio? ─Blizzard arrugó la cara, desconcertado y a la vez cauteloso por no quemarse los labios con los primeros sorbos el té―. Suena como algo complicado.

─Y lo es, más de lo que podrías imaginar. Por suerte tenemos tiempo, y mucho, mucho té.

El joven Changlong estrechó la mirada sobre el humeante líquido de su taza. No estaba tan delicioso como otras veces, considerando que su maestro era un experto en la preparación de la bebida predilecta de los Kaiō-shin (había practicado mucho para ganar puntos cuando le tocara ser aprendiz).

―Eeeh, Kaiōsama… creo que no le puso leche al té…

─¿Estás diciendo que soy un microbio mal alimentado que necesita leche para su desarrollo y que por eso no crecí lo suficiente?

―¡No he dicho tal cosa, todo está en su cabeza!

─¡Pues déjame decirte que tú tampoco es que seas muy alto! Pero claro, bastó con que conocieras a Goten para aliarte con él y hacer chistes a mis espaldas, ¿verdad?

Blizzard rodó los ojos. Ciertamente Goten agradó a su maestro. Es más, sin querer admitirlo, lo extrañaba mucho y le agradecía con creces el haberle enseñado ese desconocido mundo shinobi que con sus intrigas, traiciones y, por qué no decirlo, ridiculeces, le apasionaba tanto vigilar. Pero la estatura de 1,80 metros del saiyajin, sí que le exasperaba. Por ejemplo, las sillitas en que ahora estaban sentados parecían de un juego de té para niñas: si las compraba muy grandes, sus pies quedarían colgando, recordándole con humillación lo petiso que era. En cambio cuando Goten tomaba asiento en ellas a la hora del té, las rodillas se le asomaban por sobre la mesa, y la cara de Kaiōsama se descomponía en displicencia.

―Ettooo… lo que usted diga. ─Blizzard se hundió en la silla, conformándose con partir un limón amarillo a la mitad y exprimírselo a su té negro―. Y bien, ¿cuál es la verdad oculta de Itachi Uchiha?

#################################################

 **Fin del capítulo**

(1) Sashimi: platillo que consiste en pescado o mariscos crudos, cortado muy fino. Se sirve con aderezos o salsa de soya para darle sabor. Como dato adicional, casualmente es la comida que más odia Ino.

(2) Kappa: criatura pequeña de la mitología japonesa que tiene forma de rana humanoide, aunque a veces parecen más bien tortugas. Su nombre significa "niño de río".

(3) Zanbatō: Espada muy grande, como un cuchillo gigante. Aquí una doble aclaración, para recordarles que Suigetsu no tiene la espada de Zabuza (que es un tipo de zanbatō, por cierto) porque Zabuza está vivo.

En Konoha son unas chusmas discutiendo. Se armó un aquelarre en la oficina de Tsunade que dejó en pañales a la vecindad del Chavo. No sólo se insultan, sino que se sacan los trapitos al sol y se echan sal en las heridas jaja.

Qué chismoso y acomplejado Kaiōsama, ¿verdad? Padece síndrome de Edward Elric. Para que se lo imaginen, es parecido al Kaioshin que todos conocemos del 7mo universo, también similar en tamaño, pero color azul claro y con una holgada túnica como la que usa Kaiōsama (le queda grande XD).

Blizzard es un Changlong (raza de Freezer y Cooler) que después de tanto entrenar, no sólo accedió a la fase Golden, sino que fue el primero (y hasta ahora único ser) del 9no universo en desbloquear ki divino. Su poder es muy grande, y sabe muchas técnicas (Goten le enseñó un par). Sería el capitán en caso de que me decida a hacer el torneo entre universos, a menos que el 9no universo resulte ser el del payaso y deba considerar al misterioso peleador encapuchado que sale junto a él. Y por si quieren preguntarlo, sí, sabe controlar a la perfección la transformación que Freezer no dominó en la película.

Espero les haya gustado. No olviden comentar o preguntar lo que deseen. La próxima actualización será para dentro de dos años…. naaaaa, jajaja. Les deseo lo mejor. ¡Cuídense y muchos saludos!


	9. 9 Nada ha cambiado

**Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

 **Nota:** Antes de comenzar con los reviews y el capítulo, quería dejar en claro un asunto. Como sabrán, siempre digo que estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de comentarios, y eso incluye críticas constructivas ya sea para mejorar algo del fic, correcciones ortográficas, hechos de la historia de Naruto o DB que se me puedan escapar, errores, etc, pero me parece inapropiado que todos los santos capítulos el mismo usuario se pase por acá a maldecirme, a decir que soy un bastardo, a putearme y a decir que la historia le parece la mayor mierda, entre otros insultos.

Bien, ¿qué es lo que quiero dejar claro? Porque les anticipo que los insultos no son lo que me importa, pero sí quiero ser explícito en esto:

1\. Si a alguien no le gusta la historia en lo más mínimo y le parece una gran mierda como dice en cada capítulo este innombrable, le sugiero que no la lea y así se terminan sus vómitos y sufrimientos. En serio, no están obligados a leer si no les gusta, a menos que sean tan estúpidos para seguirse torturando a sí mismos durante 8 capítulos de 80 mil palabras.

2\. Tampoco yo estoy obligado a leer la historia de nadie, por mucho que pueda hacerle el favor a ciertos escritores de pasarme por sus fics y darles una opinión. Lo digo porque el trauma de dicho personajillo es que nunca me pasé por su fic a dejarle un review. Así que ya saben, si me piden que me pase por sus historias a dejarles reviews, no lloren si se me olvida o simplemente no me da la gana, no estoy obligado a ello.

Ahora sí, con los reviews.

 **XD:** Que Goten y Trunks participen para el universo 9 en lugar del 7 creará conflicto cuando se enteren que el universo perdedor será destruido. Por una parte, no querrán perder para que sus amigos ninjas (ni ellos mismos) sean destruidos, pero por otro no querrán derrotar al universo 7 por obvias razones. Respecto al capítulo, yo creo que Tsunade furiosa junta a Sakura y Kushina son lo más temible del mundo de Naruto, y Kaiosama aparte de su complejo tiene que lidiar con Goten como verás en este cap. Gracias por el recordatorio del aniversario del fic, ni me había dado cuenta. Seguí tu sugerencia y por eso publico ahora. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **TragicAsesino:** Con la escena de Sakura y Goten en el hospital que leerás a continuación, ya te imaginarás que dos años solos en la habitación dan para mucho mucho más XD Yo también odio a Danzō, es un viejo malnacido, me habría gustado que el golpe hubiera sido para él, pero Tsunade tampoco se pasaría tanto de la raya jaja. Gracias por leer y comentar, también te mando saludos, amigo.

 **Broly999:** Creo que nadie se esperaba lo del Changlong al final, y sí, será muy poderoso porque aparte de dominar la forma Golden también tiene ki divino, y en este cap. lo verás demostrar una porción de su poder. Sobre tu aparición no te preocupes, que serás brutalmente más fuerte que lo visto en las películas, incluso puede que te lleves a alguno que otro personaje importante contigo ;) Pienso poner a Super Boo, es más fuerte, y sobre Zeno-sama pues lo conocerán si se llega a dar el torneo entre universos, y los ninjas no podrán creer que ese "niño" sea el Rey de Todo jaja. Espero te guste este cap, cuídate mucho hermano, gracias por tu incondicional apoyo.

 **Nina:** No te preocupes, que siempre que pueda respond los mensajes de los lectores. Y tienes toda la razón, por desgracia las muertes de Jiraiya e Itachi son indispensables para el desarrollo de dos personajes tan importantes como lo son Naruto y Sasuke. La revelación de la historia de Itachi causará mucha confusión y conflicto, pero recuerda que aún si Sasuke no se enfrentara a él, igual Itachi está muy enfermo, creo que de una u otra manera morirá, e igual habrá mucho odio en el corazón de Sasuke porque el daño de Danzō y compañía ya está hecho. Gracias por tus palabras amigas, qué gusto saber que te gustan los capítulos, espero que éste igual. También espero que estés bien, valoro mucho tu apoyo y tus mensajes. ¡Saludos!

 **Darksoul:** ¿Y si Goten es infiel a Sakura o a Karin? Es una opción, en GT se ganó (no sé por qué la verdad) fama de mujeriego jaja. Naaa, eso no pasará, soy de los que piensa que los saiyajins son monógamos una vez que consiguen pareja. Elegí el nombre de Blizzard porque Ice sería algo simple, y Frozen demasiado Disney jaja. Se pensaba que Sarada era hija de Karin, pero ya se confirmó que sí es de Sakura y Sasuke, lo que dejaría a Karin libre para Goten, tienes razón, pero bueno, ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas. Lo de Black es un tema que me cuesta asimilar porque se mandaron tantas fumadas con ese arco que nada tiene lógica, ni haciendo milagros podría hacer que los poderes y enredos de viajes en el tiempo encajen allí, por eso es que no me animo a hacer esa saga :s pero con lo que me mataste de risa fue con eso de que necesitas salir y conocer gente jajaja, en verdad morí con eso viejo. No te preocupes por los reviews, es común que a veces se corten mientras uno los escribe y se mandan incompletos, más bien gracias por seguir leyendo, comentando y estando al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Agradezco también tus sugerencias, ya veré que decisión tomo porque jamás se podrá dejar complacidos a todos con ese asunto de las parejas. Cuídate mucho amigo, ¡saludos!

 **Johan:** No te preocupes amigo, que siempre que puedo respondo los reviews. Soy yo quien te agradece por leer y comentar, y qué gusto saber que te gustó el cap. Elegí el universo 9 para la historia porque en esa época no existía aún DBS, pero iba a salir la película de Freezer y pensé que podrían salir otras más adelante que incluyeran nuevas historias con otros universos, entonces pensé que por lógica los primeros en aparecer serían el 6 o el 8 (uno por arriba o por abajo) y en efecto, el primer universo en salir fue el 6, el de Champa, entonces elegí el 9 para no mandarlos tan lejos como dices y tener la libertad de crear a mi gusto un universo que pensé que nunca aparecería (repito, no existía DBS). Espero leerte de nuevo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate y saludos.

 **Guest:** Espero que también te haya parecido interesante este cap, donde dejé ver un poco más de Blizzard para que lo vayan conociendo mejor antes de que desaparezca de escena por un buen tiempo. Creo que ocurrirá lo que dices, que cuando Trunks y otros como Goku y Vegeta lo vean, creerán de primeras que es malo como Freezer o cualquiera de los suyos. Te mando saludos amigo, nos vemos con el capítulo 10 en 2020 jaja.

 **Bazan1572:** Descuida hermano, no importa lo largo del review, por el contrario, agradezco enormemente el tiempo que usas para dejarme esas líneas, con eso me motivas a continuar escribiendo, valoro ese apoyo. Admito que me gustó escribir lo de Ino diciéndoles sus verdades a Danzō y compañía, creo que en el fondo eso motivó más a Tsunade para leerles también la cartilla, y lo de Goten un poco de comedia para relajar a los lectores con tanta cháchara política jaja. Creo que Kaiosama ya tiene suficiente con su complejo, y sobre Broly o Boo, aún sigue en pie la idea de ponerlos como enemigos. Un gran saludo amigo, repito que agradezco mucho tu opinión, es bueno saber que la historia te agrada y parece bien hecha. Éxito con tus cosas.

 **Kakarotto:** Siempre pensé en mencionar a los de One Piece como uno de los mundos que ya eliminó el Dios de la Destrucción por el asunto de las frutas jaja, o que Goku y Vegeta aparecieran por error allí primero, pero para el torneo no los voy a incluir. También te mando saludos amigo, gracias por todo.

 **Aldo di Virgilio:** Blizzard es la compañía que desarrolla Warcraft, pero le puse ese nombre a mi nuevo personaje porque esta relacionado al frío, también podía llamarse Ice o Frozen, pero éste último me recordaría demasiado a la película jaja. No sé por qué algunos Kaiosamas tienen autos, ni sé cómo los compran, pero también me hace gracia, sin mencionar que son modelos reales, el que tú dices de la moto, por ejemplo, también tiene un Chevrolet, pero modelo distinto y azul. Gracias por tu opinión sobre mis pocos personajes Oc, ciertamente no los uso mucho para no alejarme tanto del canon, pero igual agradezco mucho tu opinión ;) No soy Brony jaja, a lo mucho habré visto 5 capítulos de MLP en mi vida, pero eso es suficiente para saber qué es Equestria. Gracias por todo tu apoyo con la historia amigo, también te deseo suerte con tus cosas, mucho éxito y salud. Pd: esa diosa parecida a Cleopatra me encanta, cuando la vi quería que fuera la Hakaishin del universo 9 T.T

 **AnomimoXD:** Gracias amigo, me alegra que te haya parecido 10/10, y ojalá te guste este cap también, aunque sé bien que no todos serán igual de buenos según lo que exija el guión. Sobre el harem, aparte que no me llama mucho la atención, no lo uso para esta historia porque mi intención siempre fue hacer algo bastante apegado a las personalidades de los personajes, y un harem es algo que no va ni con DB ni con Naruto, es por eso. Sé cual historia dices de Steven Universe, y en verdad es muy buena, la escribe por cierto una amiga venezolana que tienes otros fics geniales como uno de Ladybug que te recomiendo. Sobre la historia de Avatar no te preocupes que sí la voy a terminar, no quedará inconclusa, pero antes debo terminar este fic porque no puedo llevar dos a la vez. La teoría sobre Akira sensei y sus guiones se cae con lo del nuevo Hakaishin del 9no universo, no esperaba para nada que fuera ese enano de Tolkien jaja. Gracias por leer y comentar hermano, y me alegra aún más que seas venezolano, en verdad que la estamos pasando mal con esta manada de mamaguevos malnacidos animales que nos gobiernan, ya no se trata de no poder comprar una moto o la consola del año, sino que nos tienen pasando prácticamente hambre. Espero que las cosas mejores, algún día tendrá que hacerlo. Éxito viejo, cuídate y saludos.

 **Pau:** ¿Cómo estás, querido lector? Qué casualidad que lo leíste en tu cumpleaños, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Tienes razón, muchas cosas se están acelerando en el mundo de Naruto a causa de los saiyajins y las preocupaciones de Obito por acelerar sus planes, y cómo no, el puto viejo Danzō jodiendo por su hambre de poder sin saber que terminará ayudando a Akatsuki al ser parte del caos y la confusión entre naciones que se creará. Pueden pasar muchas cosas, entre las que has dicho me llama la atención que durante la invasión de Pain bien que se podría anexar Sasuke para llegar así a Danzō y el consejo, pero Itachi que sigue vivo, y cuya voluntad siempre fue proteger a Konoha, podrían meterse en su camino para hacerle entrar en razón, aún si tienen que batirse en enfrentamiento a muerte. Goten y Trunks no podrían quedarse de brazos cruzados en medio de tanto alboroto, pero puede que algo más grande y que ponga en riesgo a toda la humanidad les tenga ocupados mientras tanto. Como siempre agradezco un millón tus excelentes reviews amigo, espero sigas interesado en leer lo que sigue a continuación. ¡Éxito y saludos!

 **Caroonte1:** Antes que nada agradezco un montón que terminaras de leer Dos Saiyajins en Konoha, es una historia muy larga y ya terminada no cualquiera sería capaz de llegar al final, aparte que la leíste en tiempo record, pued asumir que sí te gustó, ¿no? Jaja en serio tus palabras me alegran, qué bueno que apreciastes todos esos detalles y que el fic te gustó en líneas generales; mi primer objetivo es entretener aunque sea un poco al lector, con eso tengo más que suficiente. Actualmente Goten cuenta con más técnicas, diría que Tunks con más fuerza, pero en un enfrentamiento entre ambos seguiría ganando Goten porque entrenar en el Otro Mundo supone una gran ventaja. De nuevo te doy las gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte cuando aparezcan Goku y Vegeta y que me digas qué tal ;) ¡saludos!

 **I. dx:** Pues un millón de gracias por leer Dos Saiyajins en Konoha y llegar hasta acá, son muchas palabras y capítulos de por medio, en verdad que valoro semejante apoyo. Espero te guste este capítulo, de nuevo gracias, te deseo lo mejor.

 **Matt Stalinger** : ¡Hola Matt! Ya veremos qué pasa con este giro de acontecimientos donde Sasuke se entera de la verdad (a medias) con itachi todavía vivo, aunque igual enfermo, y la confusión que eso causará de ahora en adelante en el panorama del mundo shinobi. Me da gusto saber que te gustó el pequeño Kaiō jaja, y Blizzard es un nombre que se me ocurrió porque como dijiste suena bien y tiene relación con el frío, como todos los nombres de Changlong; en cuanto a su apariencia, mencioné a Freezer porque tiene el color de su cuerpo, pero en la cara se parece más bien a Frost o Cooler, ya veré si puedo hacer un dibujo de él y le digo a mi novia que lo suba a su cuenta de Deviantart. Por cierto, admito que disfruté escribir cómo Ino y Tsunade ponían en su lugar a los vejestorios de mierda jaja. Como siempre agradezco tu incondicional apoyo de años hermano, cuídate y también te deseo la mejor de las suertes. ¡Nos leemos!

 **Oh wait said:** Hubiera preferido que el dios fuera la Cleopatra o el payaso, quizá el zorro, pero puede que considere tu argumento. Apenas lo vi pensé en cambiar de dios destructor, pero quién sabe, eso que leí por ahí de que tiene una personalidad indecisa puede encajar con que el Kaioshin de mi fic es el que le dice qué planetas destruir. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar amigo, te mando saludos.

 **Taro123:** A Blizzard lo dejaré, más ahora que salieron los lobos esos que si bien me gusta cómo se ven, parece que serán débiles, es la excusa perfecta para que Goten y Trunks compongan un mejor equipo que le de más oportunidad al universo 9. El Kaioshin puede que lo deje, pero no será el de mi fic, haré otro que es al que siempre me he referido, porque ése personaje sí será importante. Gracias por leer y comentar, clon mío venido de otro universo, espero que las cosas vayan bien por allá con tus respectivos dioses ;)

 **Casper:** Puede que deje las cosas como están, excepto por el Kaioshin que sí o sí debe haber otro como mínimo que sería el que ponga en mi fic, y por supuesto los peleadores que no serían los lobos en vista que ahora cuenta con mejores guerreros el 9no universo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar amigo!

 **Irwin Smith:** Debo evaluar eso, de primeras mi reacción fue querer cambiar a ese Dios de la Destrucción y hacer el mío propio, más si consideramos que parece que el 9no universo no es de los importantes. Pero apenas comienza este nuevo arco, ya veremos si dicho Hakaishin nos deja cosas interesantes que valgan la pena, y obviamente los peleadores serán otros. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leernos de nuevo ;)

 **Delawaresmash:** Me gusta tus sugerencias amigo, de hecho es lo que tengo en mente, puedo cambiar el orden de los enfrentamientos o inventar que el univers peleen de primeros, pero que por el nivel mostrado ambos Zenos queden satisfechos y decidan no eliminar a ninguno y que así participen todos en el verdadero torneo. Pues me da gusto saber que la historia te guste, espero y quieras seguir leyendo lo que queda, cuídate mucho y saludos. Ah, ¡y que viva All Might!

 **Guest:** Tienes razón amigo, Trunks ni siquiera es un shinobi, y de hecho personas como Tsunade lo saben y no le consideran un traidor como tal. Sin embargo, fue encontrado por Konoha y acogido por ellos, así que tienen como una especie de sentimiento de que Trunks debería corresponderles más a ellos que a otros, sin mencionar que los viejos armaron un escándalo por lo de Kakuzu. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste este cap ;) ¡Saludos!

#################################################

 **9\. Nada ha cambiado**

Sakura se esmeró en revisar y vendar la cabeza de Goten con mucho cuidado. El golpe recibido fue bárbaro, lo suficiente para estallarle el cráneo a cualquier humano, y por ello le concedió a la mitad saiyajin de su inesperado paciente, la responsabilidad de mantenerlo con vida. Aunque pensándolo bien, Naruto y Jiraiya ponían en entre dicho el significado de la palabra humano, tomando en cuenta la de golpes que le aguantaban a ella y Tsunade respectivamente.

─No pasa nada, sólo conseguiste un ligero chichón. ―Dijo cuando lo vio pelar los dientes de dolor, mientras ajustaba las vendas con adhesivo―. Deberías quedarte acostado un rato, no quiero que te pongas a hacer tonterías y termines mareado.

La kunoichi tomó asiento en una pequeña silla junto a la cama y se dispuso a tomar notas en una hoja. En tanto, la curiosa mirada oscura del saiyajin se puso a detallarla, pensando en lo agradable y bonita que podía ser Sakura cuando no se endemoniaba y lo cuidaba. Se concentró en sus delgados y ágiles dedos sosteniendo el bolígrafo, como queriendo descifrar lo que escribía, pero embelesado en realidad con la delicada apariencia de sus manos, que de pronto le parecían hermosas y quería tocarlas. No menos abstraído se tornó cuando levantó la cabeza y contempló los finos rasgos de la pelirrosa: su nariz pequeña y respingada; su mentón frágil, casi infantil; sus pómulos perfilados que daban un toque alargado a su rostro; sus brillantes ojos verdes, grandes y llenos de viveza, desplazándose grácilmente de izquierda a derecha sobre el papel y el enigmático mensaje que pintaban sus bellas manos… ¿ya se había fijado en sus manos?

Su bestial capacidad de reacción para el combate, hecha para permitirle esquivar a quemarropa un disparo de ki que se adentrara al espacio en segundos, apreció en cámara lenta el fugaz momento en que la kunoichi sacaba la lengua y humedecía sus rosados labios. Allí fue que Goten sin darse cuenta y, empujado por los primitivos instintos de un simio saiyajin buscando aparearse con una hembra, estiró la mano para tocarla. La cola de mono tenía mucho que ver: acrecentaba los placeres más básicos de su raza, agudizándole los sentidos y permitiéndole detectar, siempre inconscientemente y sin tener puta idea del tema, la etapa del ciclo menstrual en que se hallaba Sakura, a un día de la ovulación.

―¿Te sientes mal? ─Preguntó la pelirrosa con marcada preocupación, viendo la mano de Goten petrificada a medio camino y su expresión perdida―. Oh, no, está alucinando…

─¡No-no estoy alucinando, estoy bien, Sa-Sakura! ―Contrajo la mano como si se la hubieran quemado con un fierro caliente, rojo de vergüenza y con el corazón desbocado en miedo. Miedo porque, por segunda vez, un irresistible y desconocido impulso que no era de él, le gritaba encimársele a su amiga y tocarla en partes que se suponían muy personales y sagradas (al menos eso sí sabía).

Desde los 11 años que se fue de casa y entró a la Habitación del Tiempo con Trunks, no sabía lo que era tener un padre o una madre que le explicaran esas reacciones y deseos naturales que venían con el desarrollo, aunque no tan naturales y, tal vez desmedidas en su caso, por la cola de saiyajin. Y bueno, sería Milk la que le explicaría alguna que otra cosa, porque Goku quedaba descartado entre mal padre e ignorante.

Ahora mismo Goten era un deficiente afectivo en lo que a relaciones interpersonales se refería, demasiados años seguidos entrenando solo en extrañas dimensiones que volverían loco a cualquiera, o con compañías no humanas y hasta asexuales que ni siquiera tenían la capacidad de enamorarse de otro ser cualquiera que sea su género, y por supuesto, ninguno de ellos se encargó de explicarle nada, como en Konoha tampoco nadie lo haría, pues qué carajos iban a saber las personas sobre las carencias psicológicas del saiyajin.

Cuando vino a darse cuenta, Sakura salió y le dejó solo con su miedo e intriga, porque creía que sus sensaciones eran terribles y se espantaba de que algo así se le cruzara por la mente, de las ganas que le entraban, ya por segunda ocasión, de explorar con sus toscas manos, que sólo sabían golpear, la lozana piel de la kunoichi en caricias.

Se tensó de pánico cuando la vio entrar de nuevo, con un extraño brebaje en manos que le aseguró que le haría sentirse mejor, y se lo empinó exageradamente sin importarle siquiera si se trataba de un veneno.

―Con eso dormirás un rato. Estás demasiado inquieto. ─Aseveró arrugando el entrecejo en un puchero.

Y cuando al cabo de diez minutos la pócima surtió efecto, la situación se revirtió y la expectación cambió de dueño: Sakura se puso a detallar a Goten dormido.

Al momento del examen físico le pidió quitarse el dogi para descartar otras lesiones, y allí lo tenía ahora, acostado en la cama con el torso desnudo, incrédula porque no había visto semejante cuerpo en ningún hombre ni con toda su experiencia revisando a diario pacientes fuera de lo común: ninjas entrenados y dotados de condiciones físicas sin igual.

― _Ya no eres un niño, Goten._ ─Sonrió, recordando con nostalgia la época en que eran el feliz equipo 7 y estaban muy unidos.

Como una autómata, deslizó la punta de sus finos dedos sobre el abdomen de su amigo, convenciéndose de que era curiosidad lo que la empujaba a escrutar la peculiaridad anatómica de un híbrido de saiyajin, con motivos puramente científicos, se repetía por décima vez, con los ojos cada vez más grandes y brillantes mientras, ya con las dos manos apoyadas por completo, frotaba el resto de su marcadísimo abdomen, su pecho, sus fuertes hombros…

─ _Has entrenado muy duro…_ ―E increíblemente duro es como se sentía su torso. Casi no lo podía creer. La pálida piel de la kunoichi se erizaba entre más lo tocaba, y el color de su cara poco a poco se acercaba a la tonalidad de su camisa roja.

Se enfocó esta vez en sus dormitados rasgos, llenos de infinita tranquilidad, incauto y lejos de ella en la dimensión de los sueños. También era sumamente atractivo, y Sakura supo que tenía una debilidad por el cabello y los ojos ridículamente negros desde hace ya algún tiempo cuando comenzaba a ver cosas de Sasuke en él, por muy diferentes que al fin y al cabo eran. Porque no había en el mundo, aparte de Sasuke Uchiha, otro ser con un cabello y unos ojos tan oscuros, dentro de los que ella se perdía en una sobrecogedora pero placentera penumbra, como dos óleos de incognoscible profundidad y deleitable intriga.

No pudo resistir la tentación, y llevando una mano a la cabeza del saiyajn, empuñó los cabellos negros que sobresalían de las vendas, acariciándolos y dejándolos pasar entre sus dedos. Clavó la mirada en su boca, contemplando lo fuerte que se veía su mandíbula, lo provocativos que se antojaban de repente sus labios. La kunoichi tragó con dificultad, insultándose mentalmente y creyéndose loca por tan siquiera considerarlo… hasta que vio que la cara de Goten se contorsionaba. Pensó que tenía una pesadilla, y casi se ahoga de sorpresa cuando le vio pestañar y recuperar la vigilia.

─ _¡No es posible! ¡Se supone que le queda mínimo una hora de sueño!_ ―Pensó alarmada, sin saber que su acelerado metabolismo de saiyajin requería una dosis algo más elevada. Desde niño el propio Goku tenía la particularidad de tolerar venenos que mataban de lleno a decenas de hombres.

─¿Me quedé dormido? ―Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, no sólo por su desorientación, sino también porque bajó la mirada y… ¡y Sakura todavía lo tocaba!

Esta vez fue ella quien quitó las manos de un metal al rojo vivo, aunque no tan rojo como su cara apenada y disgustada, regañando a Goten en un trabalenguas que ni ella misma entendía, zapateando y dejando la habitación de un enérgico portazo.

―Parece que Sakura es más rara que yo. ―Se dijo con una no muy persuasiva sonrisa, ansioso y hasta turbado por las sensaciones previas que todavía le estremecían─. De seguro es por la falta de entrenamiento. ¡Sí, tiene que ser eso, seguro que sí! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Jejeje…

Su nerviosa risa se desvanecía y no lograba el auto convencimiento que esperaba. Se lamentó de que Trunks estuviera ocupado y que Naruto pronto saldría de misión, no teniendo con quien darse unos golpes que le sacudieran sus extrañas ideas, así que decidió vestirse y teletransportarse al planeta de Kaiō-sama, deseando al menos encontrarse con "El Ángel de Hielo" (1).

#################################################

Cuando la garganta se le partió de extenuación por increpar de mentiroso a Madara Uchiha, apenas le quedaban fuerzas para respirar. El sudor sobre su lívida piel brotaba tan helado desde sus poros, que comenzaba a quemar mientras le resbalaba por la espalda.

― _Es mentira, ¡todo es una maldita mentira! ―_ Se repetía una y otra vez, en tanto la horrenda escena de papá y mamá degollados a los pies de su más grande héroe, se sucedía inacabadamente frente a sus ojos, lacerándole las retinas como la más funesta película―. Lo que dices no es verdad. No, no es verdad, claro que no… ¡Son puras mentiras! ¡Itachi es el culpable, el asesino, el demente que quería probar su capacidad!

―El asesino que, curiosamente, no pudo terminar con la vida de su hermanito… ―Por suerte la máscara encubría sus rasgos, de lo contrario, una suerte de placer surcando su rostro se habría vislumbrado. Y es que la imagen se le hacía curiosa, jodida y divertidamente curiosa: un portentoso y estoico Uchiha, hecho y derecho como el más pura sangre de su clan, retraído en sus afectos, huraño, y con menos palabra que un telegrama, apenas se mantenía en pie, temblando, dando una impresión deplorable, lánguida, deleznable, consumido por la fiebre y la congoja física y mental―. Lo que creías cierto desde aquella trágica noche hasta hoy, después de tantos años, no fue más que una ilusión, y de una ilusión has vivido, sumido en una falsa realidad. Pero no te culpes, que son otros quienes te han construido esa ilusión que creías (¿o crees?) realidad, si bien sólo tú tienes la verdadera respuesta. ―El sangriento Sharingan brilló a través del agujero de su máscara―. Recuerda bien, Sasuke. Recuerda esa noche, recuerda a Itachi, y sabrás que digo la verdad.

Como un destello aleatorio, aunque mortalmente certero, salió a relucir una imagen que siempre creyó falsa, producto de su imaginación, y que ahora, entre más vueltas le daba, le parecía más y más verídica, tonándose en realidad la ilusión.

Cuando Itachi había terminado su misión y partía entre las sombras, Sasuke echó mano al aplomo que le restaba y lo persiguió. Dio un salto potente sobre un tejado, lo más que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron, y arrojó un kunai en un último suspiro por acertar a la cabeza de su monstruoso hermano.

¡Klang!

Saltaron algunas chispas. Los cabellos negros bailaron a la luz de la luna llena. Un protector de frente saltó y cayó, tintineando un par de veces en el polvoriento camino de tierra. El rostro de Itachi se viró a medias, y de perfil, a duras penas, Sasuke juró ver su rostro desarmado en dolor, cubierto en lágrimas de sufrimiento.

―Itachi ha pasado por un verdadero infierno. ―Prosiguió Madara con voz neutra―. Su sacrificio fue el último de una interminable lista de sangre y dolor, de una violencia bruta e inmisericorde que permite disfrutar, a día de hoy, a Konoha de su despiadada paz.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron como platos, enfocando la vista al vacío, a ningún punto en específico, trémulo y agobiado por un urente resquemor que le cruzaba las tripas.

―Así es, Sasuke. Tu hermano lo sacrificó todo, absolutamente todo. Su vida, su nombre, su honor, su familia y amigos. Todo. Prefirió inmolarse de todas las maneras que puedas imaginar para evitar las desgracias y dolores que trae consigo la guerra, no sólo dentro de Konoha, sino también a nivel mundial, pues las naciones vecinas atacarían la aldea aprovechando su delicada situación después de aplacada la rebelión de nuestro clan. ―Una sacudida indescifrable alzó los hombros de Madara, cuya cara debía estar profiriendo un jolgorio de emocionados aspavientos―. ¡Oh, nuestro clan, cómo olvidarlo! Permíteme disculparme contigo, Sasuke, porque hasta de eso, tu hermano se encargó. Se encargó de mantener el legado y nombre de nuestro clan en alto, como el más grande entre los grandes, ya no sólo para ti, sino para el resto de la aldea, ensuciándose a sí mismo como el despreciable asesino que acabó con su propia gente, la misma gente que mataría en breve a las esposas e hijos de los demás clanes y habitantes en su colérico golpe de estado. Para que tú crecieras con una imagen intachable y digna de tu clan, de tus semejantes, de tu padre, la mente maestra tras el frustrado ataque, y depositaras así tu odio en un solo ser, creciendo y fortaleciéndote a partir de ese sentimiento para sobrevivir y sobreponerte a este mundo cruel en que vivimos.

―Ya cállate, cállate, ¡CÁLLATE!

Sasuke perdió la razón, la frialdad que le distinguía y permitía salir victorioso hasta de los encuentros en que se hallaba en desventaja. Se lanzó al frente con su cegadora velocidad, Sharingan de tres aspas encendido, blandiendo una electrificada katana que en cada tajo no cortaba más que aire, traspasando decenas de veces la fantasmagórica silueta de un intangible oponente.

No le tomó más de dos segundos darse cuenta de la infructuosidad de su embestida, así que retrocedió con poco aliento y evaluó la situación, perforando con sus ojos rojos al enmascarado individuo que se limitó a ladear la cabeza con fingida ingenuidad.

―Es por eso que Akatsuki va tras los Bijūs. ―Prosiguió con perturbadora impasibilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado―. Como ya dije, soy un Uchiha que busca venganza contra su clan, el clan que ignoró mis advertencias y dejó que los Senju pisotearan sus gargantas. Sí, el orgulloso clan Uchiha, ése mismo que creyó que yo estaba interesado nada más que en el poder, y por eso descubrieron sus nucas con humillante sumisión frente al clan que históricamente fue nuestro mayor enemigo, dándome la espalda, llamándome traidor, ¡a mí, a su líder! ―Sus hombros dieron una sacudida que, junto a la máscara, amortiguaban una risilla mordaz―. ¡Qué irónico! Cuando tu padre y el resto del clan se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente significaban para Konoha, fue demasiado tarde. Pero así son los seres humanos que, prepotentes e incapaces de reconocer un error, decidieron tomar el poder por la fuerza, y te puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos, jamás, recordó a Madara Uchiha y su ancestral advertencia.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Tensó su cuerpo. La venas de su fuerte antebrazo se marcaban entre más apretaba el mango de la katana, buscando pulverizarlo. La imagen de Naruto lo cegó en rabia pura, pues él siempre tenía que ver. Sí, él, Naruto Uzumaki, el perdedor, el inútil y terco ninja ruidoso que, para su incordio, se antojaba en atravesársele como rival, como obstáculo y perenne recordatorio en su solitario transitar de vengador.

―¿Qué tienen que ver los Bijūs con tu resentimiento? ―Escupió, afilando el ceño más que su espada imbuida en un letal Chidori.

―¡Pues todo! Tienen que ver con todo. Porque el clan Uchiha ya no existe, pero Konoha sí, y ellos son los responsables de la sombra de violencia y guerra que aún se cierne en nuestro mundo, los que desde un principio pisotearon a nuestro clan, los culpables de su extinción y peor aún, de asesinar a Itachi de una manera mil veces peor que la propia muerte. ―Madara alzó ambos brazos, como queriendo irradiar una sensación de divinidad, impregnando en vigor su discurso―. Reunir a los nueve Bijūs creará un arma definitiva que podrá extinguir a un país completo en un instante, el arma para desaparecer a Konoha, y con el terror que eso acarree al resto de las naciones, vendrá la verdadera paz con la descentralización del poder militar en manos de las potencias de siempre.

―Tsk, te olvidas de una cosa. ―Masculló Sasuke con una agria sonrisa, como masticando palabras ácidas antes de soltarlas―. Los saiyajins pueden hacer eso y más, y ellos están con Konoha…

Fue imperceptible, y, a su vez, inevitable: la figura de Madara se torció en una leve incomodidad con la aseveración. El chico estaba en lo cierto, pero aquí es cuando debía mantener su lapidaria serenidad para construir el escenario que le convenía.

―Veo que no estás al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, Sasuke. ―Colocó una mano en su cadera a modo de postura relajada y casual―. Trunks ha traicionado a Konoha, y ahora está aliado con el Raikage. Por su parte, Goten sigue siendo el mismo perro faldero de siempre, e inevitablemente, uno de ellos acabará con el otro.

La mirada de Sasuke se entornó un instante, y después volvió a ser el mismo chico indiferente de siempre. Pero no era indiferente a eso, por supuesto que no. ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas? Le costaba creer que esos dos pudieran batirse a muerte, los conocía, después de todo, aunque el tiempo cambiaba a las personas más de lo que uno podría imaginar.

―Entonces necesitas a los Bijūs, y de alguna manera yo encajo en tus planes como para que te tomes la molestia de venir acá a contarme todo esto, ¿no es así?

―No esperaba menos de ti, Sasuke. Tan perceptivo como…

―No me adules, es demasiado obvio. ―Torció la boca en desagrado, degustando la exasperante ingenuidad de Madara si creía que con eso podría contentarlo―. Lo único que todavía no entiendo de tu pequeño plan, es por qué pensaste que me uniría a ti después de la historia que me has contado. ―Madara alzó una ceja confundido, creyendo que la respuesta de Sasuke sería demasiado obvia, pero quedó pasmado al escuchar el razonamiento que justo quería evitar, pues trastocaría sus objetivos de lleno―. Aun suponiendo que tu historia sea verídica, y que Konoha y sus líderes son los culpables, ¿por qué pensaste que me atrevería a atacar a la aldea después de lo que tuvo que pasar Itachi precisamente para protegerla? Eso sería deshonrarlo a él, a su sacrificio y al de mi familia, destrozar aquello por lo que decidió exiliarse entre las sombras hasta que la muerte le alcance.

―¿Ni siquiera guardas un poco de rencor por esos asesinos? ―Respondió Madara con otra pregunta, temblando suavemente bajo la túnica negra sin levantar sospechas. Estaba contra las cuerdas. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Sasuke analizara eso, pero quizá lo creyó más ingenuo y manipulable. Quizá lo subestimó, al igual que Orochimaru y Deidara lo hicieron, ¡y bien que les fue ambos!

―Para ser sincero, no pienso perdonarlos. Danzō y su grupo de ancianos, serán los primeros. ―Y Sasuke adoptó su mirada más siniestra y perversa, la que ponía los pelos de punta a Suigetsu, la que frenaba las locuras de Jūgo en seco, la que extraía el alma de Karin de su cuerpo―. No obstante, lo mismo va para aquellos que han reído y gozado a costa del sacrificio de Itachi, porque incluso sin ser conscientes de ello, viven con una venda en los ojos que no les permite ver más allá de los muros de su patética aldea, pasando por encima de la vidas que sus líderes ordenan extinguir sin mediar razones. Sin embargo, la voluntad de Itachi fue…

―Itachi morirá pronto…

Sasuke boqueó. Ni una palabra abandonó sus labios, cuyo esfuerzo por articular sonido se antojó nulo. Fue como si una piedra cayera en su estómago y pasara de largo, rompiéndole por dentro y sin tregua en el trayecto entero. Lo más extraño, sin embargo, era la impresión de irrealidad que le golpeaba, la sensación de verse a sí mismo desde una perspectiva ajena, porque hace nada seguía obsesionado con matar a Itachi con sus propias manos, mientras que el anuncio de su muerte, ahora, se le presentaba horrible.

―¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? ―Madara simuló sorpresa―. Es el precio del exilio, del vagar incansable sin rumbo fijo ni hogar, de no poder dormir más de dos horas seguidas al día sin despertar con la previsión de que un enemigo te apriete un kunai en la garganta para rebanártela. Las condiciones de un ninja bajo semejantes exigencias, pasan factura, e Itachi cayó presa de una extraña enfermedad que no trató a su debido tiempo. Actualmente está muerto en vida…

Hoy no era el día de Sasuke. ¡Vaya que no!

Sopesando el significado de esas palabras, con la abstracción desmesurada que suele suceder a las ingratas impresiones, quedó atontado en silencio, ya extenuado por forzar a su cerebro a discrepar entre lo verdadero y lo falso. En este punto, Madara podría haberle dicho que era hijo de Orochimaru y hermano gemelo de Naruto y Sakura, y lo habría creído.

Y allí fue que el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, pese a las verdades que había dicho, confirmó que, en efecto, Sasuke era muy manipulable, peligroso pero manipulable; tan maleable como una escultura de barro frío sin secar; tan abierto como las ilimitadas posibilidades que ofrecía un lienzo en blanco a un artista dispuesto a ensuciarlo con lo más escabroso de su alma.

―¿Por qué quiere que lo busque? ―Sus ojos, grandes y oscuros como dos pozos de ignota profundidad, permanecían extraviados―. Ya me he vuelto bastante fuerte. Sé que pronto se daría nuestro encuentro. Puedo sentirlo. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

―No te engañes, Sasuke, que conozco muy bien el poder de Itachi, y con las habilidades que tienes ahora, te habría sido más que imposible enfrentarle en su mejor momento. ―Sintió un hormigueo de éxtasis agitar sus fibras cuando Sasuke levantó la mirada y lo abordó con incredulidad e inopia―. ¿Aún no lo entiendes? El momento es ahora, porque hasta eso previó Itachi. Él quiere morir en tus manos, para sellar el capítulo final de esta historia que retrata el lado más aterrador del ser humano, y en el proceso, brindarte sus ojos y su fuerza, para que al fin vivas tu propia viva y sin odiar a Konoha. Así es como Itachi Uchiha se aseguraría de proteger a sus dos tesoros más amados. Pero la verdad es que Konoha es la autora de esta desalmada historia, de tus desgracias, las suyas y las de nuestro clan.

―Quiero ver a Itachi. ―Espetó, casi sobreponiendo sus palabras a las de Madara.

―Entonces él morirá en tus manos antes de lo que yo pensaba…

―Quiero verlo. ―Insistió―. Necesito que sea él quien me confirme todo esto.

―No se atrevería. Moriría antes de hacerlo. ¿No has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho?

Y aquí es cuando Madara se topa con una última posibilidad, o en este caso, mejor llamarlo improvisto: la tozudez de un buen Uchiha cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

¡BOOOOMMM!

Una explosión más fuerte que las anteriores, terminó por distraerlos: imposible ignorar la bestial corriente de viento que los hizo tambalear a ambos. De seguro Jūgo ya se había emocionado más de la cuenta.

Sasuke decidió volver. Al llegar donde su equipo, se encontró con un campo de batalla marcado en cráteres, columnas de humo y árboles partidos y pelados. En efecto, Jūgo se había transformado por completo, aullaba enloquecido en placer mientras aplastaba con una gran mano el cráneo de uno de los Zetsus, en tanto Suigetsu, ya extenuado de cortar piernas y brazos por diversión, decapitaba enemigos a diestra y siniestra con su pesada zanbatō.

―¿Ya terminaron de tomar el té y ponerse al día los Uchiha? ―Gruñó fatigado, quitándose de encima a un Zetsu de una patada para girar sobre sus talones y picar de un mandoble horizontal a otro a su espalda―. ¿O todavía les queda revisar los álbumes de fotos familiares y echar cuentos sobres sus tíos?

―Suficiente, Jūgo. ―Siseó Sasuke casi con delicadeza, no así su rojo Sharingan que se encendía y de una mirada aplacaba a la salvaje bestia, que reducía su tamaño y pasaba a ser el chico tranquilo de ojos asustados.

―Lo mismo digo, Zetsu. ―Madara calculó, a juzgar por los daños y cadáveres en el suelo, que entre esos dos mocosos se habían bajado a varias docenas de los clones que, tras su orden, dejaron de aparecer de la tierra.

Karin salió de su escondite tras un árbol, ubicando con ojillos temerosos y expectantes a su Sasuke. Moría por oír lo que tenía que decir, pero fue otro Uchiha el que habló primero.

―Así es, nos poníamos al día, y tras una larga consideración, Sasuke ha decidido formar provisionalmente parte de Akatsuki.

El joven apagó su Sharingan de la estupefacción. Afrontó a Madara con una mirada de "yo no he dicho tal cosa", pero permaneció callado porque, a pesar de la rabia que le daba que pusieran palabras en su boca y decidieran por él, en definitiva Akatsuki le llevaría a Itachi, y justo ahora un odio inenarrable hacia Konoha, ponía sus intereses, de momento, en la misma línea que los de la organización criminal.

―Y bien, ―dijo el enmascarado en dirección a los chicos―, ¿lo seguirán?

#################################################

Una pequeña figura se bamboleaba en la cima de una escalera, haciendo equilibrio para no caer, con las manos ocupadas por una esponja y un balde de agua con jabón. Los miércoles por la tarde eran los días en los que religiosamente Kaiō-sama lavaba su enorme camioneta de dos metros de alto.

Su holgada túnica negra estampada con el kanji de "Rey del Mundo", reposaba extendida en el césped a modo de sábana para no mojarla, quedando su flacuchenta silueta embutida en un ajustado traje rojo de cuerpo completo que le hacía ver como a un bebé con mameluco.

¡zip!

Goten apareció con la teletransportación, llevándose por delante la escalera y, derribando junto a ella, a la pequeña deidad que caía de espaldas con un golpe sordo, golpe que se hacía considerablemente más fuerte por la gravedad aumentada cien veces de su planeta. Era tanto así que, el balde que ahora tenía por casco en la cabeza, se sentía como un saco de cemento cayéndole desde el cielo.

―¿Qué hace allí en el suelo con eso en la cabeza, Kaiō-sama? ―Preguntó Goten, sujetándolo por las axilas y poniéndolo de pie como a un niño.

─¿¡Cómo que qué hago en el suelo, grandísimo torpe!? ¡Tú me derribaste! ―Gritó, con la cabeza aumentada de tamaño y los dientes puntiagudos como colmillos─. ¡Por lo menos avisa telepáticamente que vienes para acá y nos ahorramos estos accidentes!

El saiyajin apretó los dientes y cerró un ojo, sintiendo dolor ajeno por el gran chichón en la cabeza del azulado Dios.

―Déjeme ayudarlo. ─Dijo, quitándose las vendas que hace poco le puso Sakura, dispuesto a usarlas en su maestro que las necesitaba más que él. Pero una vez que rodeó por completo su cabeza, todavía sobraban vendas y Goten continuó enrollándolas hasta cubrir la cara de Kaiō-sama como a una momia.

―¡Suficiente! ─Gritó furioso, desbaratando los vendajes―. Sé que lo hiciste a propósito, ¡para decir que soy muy pequeño y burlarte de mí!

─¿De qué habla, Kaiō-sama? Por supuesto que esa no fue mi intención. Además, ¿qué hacía montado en esa escalera? Si no hubiera estado allí, el golpe no habría sido tan… ―Y ahí se calló, atando cabos y reparando en lo grande que era la camioneta en comparación a su dueño─. Oh, lo siento, qui-quise decir…

―Hmph, ya no importa, chico. Mejor cierra la boca, que entre más hablas, más metes la pata. ─Visiblemente molesto, sacó un pañuelo para secarse la cara―. Y a todas estas, ¿se puede saber qué te trae por acá? La hora de té ya pasó, tendrás que esperar a que sea más tarde si quieres tomar un poco.

─Oh, no, no vengo a eso. Sólo quería entrenar un poco con Blizzard, aunque no siento su ki por ninguna parte. Supongo que no está.

Kaiō-sama se limitó a señalar al final de su jardín, donde estaba su alumno sentado en posición de flor de loto bajo un arbusto decorado a modo de arco, meditando con la flameante y serena aura dorada y roja a su alrededor. Goten entendió que no pudo sentirlo por su inhabilidad para detectar tal tipo de energía.

Pero Blizzard sí que lo detectó a él. Abrió los ojos, apagó su aura de ki divino y caminó al encuentro del saiyajin.

―Entonces vienes por entrenamiento. ―Saludó sonriendo con sus afilados rasgos. Quien no lo conociera, pensaría que era perverso o tramaba algo malo, y de hecho, Goten se asustó cuando lo conoció porque se parecía mucho a Cooler─. Me alegra que quieras seguir haciéndote más fuerte, así un día podremos pelear en igualdad de condiciones.

―¿Vas a seguir con eso? ─Bufó Kaiō-sama, secando su corte de mohicano con el mismo pañuelo.

―Bueno, sobre eso… ─Goten se llevó una mano a la nuca, elevando la mirada al cielo rosa del Otro Mundo―. Sólo quería despejar un poco la mente. He tenido algunas ideas incómodas que quiero apartar…

Kaiō-sama alzó una ceja. El chico se comportaba raro, en verdad parecía preocupado, ¿y qué clase de cosas podían preocupar a alguien como Goten? Eso es lo que más le interesaba saber, pues quizá era el joven más distraído y relajado que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

─Entonces, un combate amistoso será. ─Los ojos rojos de Blizzard brillaron de emoción―. Nada mejor para despejar la mente, si es lo que en verdad buscas.

─Pero no vayas a usar ese ki divino tuyo. ―Pidió, con la frente empapada en sudor.

─Oh, no, otra vez no. ―Kaiō-sama negó con una mano en la cara. Temía que destruyeran algo de su preciado planeta, pero nada de lo que dijera, surtiría efecto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que ni sus alumnos lo respetaran, ni que tuviera el título de Dios que tuviera.

Blizzard adoptó una postura abierta, rodillas flexionadas, mano izquierda al frente como una garra, brazo derecho flexionado a la altura de su costado.

Por su parte, Goten cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo. Empuñó las manos. De repente, su mirada se afiló, y en una explosión pequeña y controlada de ki, su aura reventó con furia a su alrededor, blanca y electrificada, poderosa y letal.

El súbito aumento de energía provocó que se hiciera de noche por unos cuantos segundos, antes de dar paso nuevamente al sempiterno cielo rosa del mundo de los muertos. Su cabello se alzó en afilados picos, como una transformación más del Super Saiyajin, pero conservando su brillante color negro de siempre.

Goten había accedido al estado místico, conseguido a partir de entrenamiento y no por el ritual de un viejo Kaiō-shin pervertido, de manera que tenía mucho más poder, el suficiente como para haber hecho frente, e incluso derrotar, a Super Boo cuando absorbió a todos.

─¿Preparado? ─Preguntó Blizzard, siempre manteniendo la sonrisa.

Los dos desaparecieron sin previo aviso, y el silencio se tornó absoluto. Kaiō-sama podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo, con los ojos atentos a cualquier cambio o ligero movimiento que pudiese, con suerte, llegar a captar.

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

Una explosión en medio del cielo hizo retumbar al planeta por completo, y eso que tenía las dimensiones de una estrella. (2)

―¡Mierda, mierda! ¿¡Por qué a mí!? ─Chillaba Kaiō-sama en cuatro patas sobre el césped, luchando porque los huracanados vientos, generados por un solo choque de antebrazos entre ambos contendientes, no lo mandaran a volar al planeta de otro de sus colegas―. ¡Estos desconsiderados! Sólo espero que no se pongan a lanzar energía, o sino…

¡KABOOOOOOOM!

Goten fue el primero en comenzar el desastre, arrojando un dorado disparo de ki como distracción a muy corta distancia, que Blizzard se encargó de rechazar de un golpe. La energía dibujaba una parábola en su trayecto mientras se perdía en el horizonte, hasta que explotó con una fuerza descomunal, enviando más ráfagas de viento que mandaron, ahora sí, a volar al pequeño Dios hasta estamparlo contra la pared de su casa.

No tardó en formarse una monstruosa nube de humo en forma de hongo, señal de la peligrosa detonación que borró un área equivalente a un país, daño que para semejante planeta, no tenía ni el tamaño de un imperceptible lunar.

─¡Estoy aquí! ─Gritó Goten sobre su adversario, teletransportándose como factor sorpresa y aprovechando la distracción que provocó su disparo de ki. Su estrategia le permitió asestar un golpe con ambos puños entrelazados en la espalda de Blizzard, que caía ahora como un meteorito y se estrellaba en la tierra.

Lejos de cesar la arremetida, Goten comenzó a lanzar desde su posición un sinfín de pequeñas esferas de ki para infligir el máximo daño posible, creando un domo de fuego dorado que amenazaba con engullir las instalaciones del asustado Kaiō.

Paró de arrojar energía en cuanto dejó de sentir el ki de su oponente. Pensó que usaba ki divino para ocultar su presencia, pero cuando Goten cerró los ojos y afinó sus sentidos, comprendió que el Changlong se desplazaba bajo tierra a gran velocidad.

―¡Allí estás! ―Gritó, volando en picada y enterrando en el suelo una de sus largas piernas hasta medio muslo. El impacto creó un estallido de polvo, y provocó que el suelo se abriera en un cráter en cuyo fondo estaba acostado Blizzard, sosteniendo con ambas manos la pierna de su oponente que casi se le clava en el estómago.

―Estuviste cerca… ─Ensortijó su cola en la otra pierna de Goten y lo derribó. Esta vez era Blizzard el que se hallaba encima, lanzando una lluvia de dolorosos puñetazos que el saiyajin bloqueaba con los brazos cruzados, pero poco a poco se le entumecían las extremidades.

Cada choque generaba un temblor atroz que sacudía el castillo de Kaiō-sama, que partía la tierra en gruesas grietas que se irradiaban más y más lejos, profundizándose también el cráter hasta el punto en que ambos peleadores ya no podían verse. Y se hizo silencio. Entonces Kaiō-sama, armándose de valor y todavía con el mameluco rojo puesto, corrió al pie del descomunal agujero sin ver más nada que oscuridad, pura oscuridad.

─¿Se habrán detenido? ―Comenzó a sudar frío al concebir una peor posibilidad─. ¿O habrán atravesado el planeta hasta el otro lado?

¡ZAAAAS!

Dos auras de ki, blanco y púrpura, emergieron de la insondable fosa a una velocidad tal, que casi parten por la mitad al pobre y curioso Kaiō, ahora sentado y jadeando del susto al borde de lo que casi fue su tumba.

―¡Estos miserables me la van a pagar! ─Vociferaba con lágrimas de impotencia, observando la pelea aérea que creaba ondas blancas con cada potente choque de puños y patadas.

De nuevo, comenzó a temblar el planeta, y el cielo se oscurecía por la poderosa energía de ambos alzándose con desmesura, creando relámpagos que cuarteaban el firmamento y aterrizaban de cuando en cuando en el jardín del Kaiō, explotando sus bellos arbustos e incinerándolos hasta dejarlos en chamuscadas y tristes ramas.

Pero lo más fatal fue cuando una de las centellas alcanzó a la camioneta, creando un estallido de chispas amarillas y azules, prendiéndola en fuego en el acto. Kaiō-sama entró en pánico, chillando y corriendo cual tigre enjaulado, hasta que se le ocurrió coger la manguera del jardín para sofocar las voraces llamas a punta de agua. Su apremiante decisión evitó que la Dodge Ram explotara igual que en una película de acción, aunque quedó chamuscada en su totalidad, desprendiendo un penetrante aroma a aceite y cables achicharrados que se filtraba por sus fosas nasales. Ni los enormes neumáticos nuevos se salvaron: reventaron como globos, siendo ahora envoltorios de goma derretida en torno a los calcinados rines BBS de 24 pulgadas.

Habría sido una tragedia de infarto de no ser por su póliza de "Seguros del Más Allá", que entre sus cláusulas cubría daños por relámpagos de ki y cosas por el estilo.

¡BAAAAMM!

Un certero puño castigó el abdomen de Blizzard, haciéndole retroceder y escupir saliva, pero cuando Goten lo persiguió para continuar su arremetida, al alienígena le bastó con extender su mano y golpearlo con una ráfaga de viento, producto de su ki que comprimía la atmósfera a su alrededor como una especie de cañón de aire.

─¡Argh, maldición! ―Gruñía Goten con los dientes pelados, incapaz de detener su vuelo, ya con Blizzard esperándolo del otro lado para recibirlo con una patada. Y cuando ya estaba por atacarlo, el saiyajin cerró los ojos y mandó a volar a su adversario con un imperceptible y poderoso golpe mental.

¡BRRROOOOOOOOMMM!

Rugía la tierra mientras Blizzard la partía con su cuerpo recorriendo kilómetros. Fue un ataque demoledor, y se acrecentaba su potencia porque la gravedad del planeta hacía que la caída fuera cien veces más rápida y fuerte.

─¡Kameeeee! ―Goten echó las manos hacia atrás, acumulando entre ellas la energía azul de la técnica predilecta del maestro Roshi, dispuesto a lanzarla desde el cielo aunque Blizzard no se hubiera detenido todavía─. ¡Hameeee! ―Kaiō-sama se quedó perplejo, con los ojos diminutos como dos puntos, el mameluco roto y sucio, y un gran moco colgándole de la nariz─. ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

La energía azul estaba por hacer impacto en la superficie, pero en el último instante, una columna de luz púrpura salió de la profunda zanja y le ofreció resistencia. Los musculosos brazos del saiyajin se hincharon y llenaron de venas al sentir el choque de su Kamehameha frenando en seco. Se mordió los dientes e incrementó el poder de su técnica, hasta que sintió que algo la partía a la mitad.

−¿Qué rayos…? ─Su mirada oscura se abrió en sorpresa al ver que la columna de energía púrpura no era un disparo de ki, sino que se trataba de Blizzard envuelto en su propia energía, atravesando su técnica a una velocidad imposible, como si tal cosa no significara nada, como si se tratase de agua en lugar de puro ki, y en cuestión de un pestañeo, ya lo tenía encima.

¡BOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Una explosión monstruosa retumbó en el Otro Mundo, alcanzando entre rugidos y vibraciones el distante palacio de Enma, asustando a las mismas almas que esperaban su salvación o condena.

No terminó allí. El evento se sucedió de una cadena de detonaciones cada vez más portentosas cuando el intercambio de golpes se mantuvo.

Sí, las explosiones eran choques de golpes a mano limpia, nada de ráfagas o disparos de ki de por medio. Goten se vio obligado a imbuir su cuerpo entero en ki para no quedar hecho pedazos con el primer encontronazo contra Blizzard, que continuaba rodeado por su esfera púrpura de energía y se batía con su adversario en un excitante frenesí de ataques precisos que destilaban una técnica depurada, propia de los excelentes artistas marciales que ambos eran.

No retrocedían ni se detenían aunque algunos puños se colaran a través de sus defensas. La situación se puso más seria cuando Goten comenzó a usar el dorso de las manos al más puro estilo Hyūga, aprendido al observar los entrenamientos de Hinata y Hanabi, para desviar la trayectoria de los ataques de su oponente, abriéndole la guardia y acertando contusos rodillazos y codazos en su torso, pero Blizzard aguantaba la paliza y respondía con sus endurecidos dedos, aplicando daños importantes a puntos dolorosos del cuerpo del saiyajin, desequilibrándolo así para aprovechar y acertarle puños de lleno.

Un campo de voraz energía eléctrica crecía alrededor de ambos a modo de una gigantesca esfera, expandiéndose y vaporizando las plantas y el suelo a medida que ganaba terreno, consumiendo el oxígeno y las más ínfimas e indivisibles partículas que pululaban por el aire.

−¡SUFICIENTEEEEE! ―Chilló Kaiō-sama a todo pulmón, logrando que Goten y Blizzard se detuvieran mientras se sujetaba mutuamente por las muñecas−. ¡Basta, detengan esta locura que van a destruir mi planeta, par de descerebrados!

―Pe-pero Kaiō-sama, si apenas estábamos empezando.

―¡Pero nada, Goten! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Cada vez que vienes se genera un desastre de proporciones cataclísmicas! ¿Qué acaso no tienes un poco de consideración por mí? Si Dai-Kaiō se entera de esto, jamás me permitirán ser aprendiz de Kaiō-shin.

Los dos guerreros se vieron decepcionados y, suspirando en renuencia, descendieron lentamente al destruido, agrietado y pelado suelo del maltrecho planeta. Ambos estaban sucios, golpeados y, en el caso de Goten, con algunas rasgaduras en el dogi.

―Kaiō-sama, por favor, permítanos terminar. ―Suplicó Blizzard con su severa mirada roja.

─No, ni hablar. ─Volteó la cara profiriendo un puchero y con los brazos cruzados. Esa actitud, sumada a su pequeña estatura y el traje rojo ajustado a modo de mameluco, le hacía parecer un bebé malcriado.

―Entonces tendremos que terminar esto de una vez, porque no me iré de aquí hasta que la pelea esté completa―Irreverente y haciendo caso omiso a las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar de los ojos del Kaiō, Goten dio un salto para tomar distancia y se posicionó frente a Blizzard con su mejor guardia, idéntica a la que usó Goku en su primera batalla contra Vegeta: piernas muy separadas, casi agachado, brazo derecho al frente y muy abajo, con el puño cerrado, y el izquierdo en alto con los dedos en garra. Igual de zurdo que su padre─. No te contengas. Quiero que vengas a mí con todo.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Parpadeó Blizzard, anonadado―. Sabes lo que eso significa. La pelea terminará en un insta…

―¡No me importa! ―Rugió Goten, dientes apretados, sudando por la emoción y el miedo que le embargaban―. Si no estoy listo para ti, entonces que así sea. Por ahora quiero probarme a mí mismo y ver si algo ha cambiado.

El corazón de Blizzard se infló en alegría. Allí tuvo la certeza de que el talentoso chico frente a él, algún día, se convertiría en un oponente inexpugnable, en su más grande rival, en el que le haría desplegar sin remordimientos su inimaginable poder.

―Bien. Concederé tu deseo. ―Blizzard adoptó la misma pose con que empezó la pelea. Haría un ataque frontal, limpio, sin trucos ni destellos de por medio, y lo peor es que su joven adversario, lo sabía a la perfección. Sabía lo que vendría, pues ya contaba con la experiencia en la final perdida del torneo del Otro Mundo―. Abre bien los ojos, Goten. Agudiza tus sentidos, afina tu percepción, y para cuando hayas despertado, me dirás si algo ha cambiado.

Los poderosos músculos de las piernas de Blizzard se brotaron antes de saltar. Fue un movimiento predecible, recto y directo, uno que Goten, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, pudo seguir con extremo detalle, sin el menor inconveniente… hasta que dejó de verlo, oírlo y sentirlo exactamente a mitad del corto trayecto.

Dejó de verlo, oírlo y sentirlo porque, en una fracción de segundo inimaginablemente ínfima, efímera, más próxima a la inexistencia que a la existencia misma, Blizzard encendió su ki divino. Una fracción de segundo tan larga como la vida de las partículas más elementales que nacen y mueren con los universos; tan extensa, como los fenómenos etéreos más indivisibles e ignorados de la propia realidad.

Blizzard se movió en medio de lo que dura una de las billonésimas fracciones que componían un eterno segundo, e hizo un único gesto: echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás, canalizando en el extremo de su pequeño puño, el poder para devastar cientos y cientos de millones de galaxias en un suspiro, cada una contenedora de miles y miles de billones de nebulosas, estrellas, planetas, satélites y planetoides de todos los tamaños y formas concebidas. Y ese puño se blandió con firmeza y convicción al frente.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de matar, el piadoso puño se detuvo a centímetros del rostro de su oponente. Blizzard ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, varias veces de un lado a otro, confundido, aunque confirmando, para su desdicha, que Goten no podía seguirle el ritmo en lo más mínimo, paralizado en el tiempo bajo su percepción. Dejó que transcurriera otra billonésima fracción del mismo segundo, pero Goten seguía sin darse cuenta de nada. Y dejó pasar otra fracción idéntica que, a ese ritmo, hacía de tal segundo un eón interminable para él; y dejó pasar otra, y otra, y otra fracción más, pero Goten, a sus ojos, continuaba paralizado en el tiempo.

Ni siquiera podía verse reflejado a sí mismo en las oscuras pupilas del saiyajin: tendría que dejar transcurrir cientos de miles de esas mismas fracciones para que, al menos, la ridículamente lenta luz tuviera la oportunidad de alcanzar las retinas del chico.

Entonces Blizzard, consternado en tristeza y desilusión, negó con pesar, convirtiendo su aterrador puño en un delgado dedo índice extendido, que entraba en delicado contacto con la frente del saiyajin. Luego, apagó su ki divino en una última billonésima de segundo más, y pasó de largo, quedando espalda con espalda a su oponente.

Entonces fue allí que resonó un golpe. La cabeza de Goten se sacudió hacia atrás, quedando con los ojos en blanco, cayendo lentamente de espaldas a un encuentro seguro con el suelo, sumido en una profunda inconsciencia. Sin embargo, tal cosa no llegó a ocurrir, pues Blizzard, siempre de espaldas y brazos cruzados, detuvo su caída a mitad de camino con la punta de su cola.

―Qué tercos. ―Negó Kaiō-sama, exhalando una larga bocanada de aire. Se aproximó para ayudar a acostar al chico con cuidado y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Incluso lo sacudió un poco para que despertara más rápido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Goten abrió sus ojos entre obnubilados pestañeos, y su facies dolorosa se alternaba con desánimo palpable al comprender lo que había pasado.

―¿Ha cambiado algo? ―Preguntó Blizzard, guardando una última esperanza con la posible respuesta que recibiría.

―No. ―Goten apretó la mandíbula en dolor cuando Kaiō-sama le ayudó a sentarse―. Nada ha cambiado…

Definitivamente el entrenamiento despejó su mente, le hizo olvidar lo relacionado a sus desconocidas y atemorizantes emociones viscerales hacia Sakura Haruno, pero en cambio, le sumió en una lacónica abstracción que, por el momento, no encontraba consuelo en nada. Ni porque Kaiō-sama insistió en curarle, darle de comer o brindarle una simple taza de té, Goten pareció contentarse, negándose a cada ofrecimiento del Dios que, viendo su abatimiento, optó por olvidar el desastre acontecido y portarse amable con él.

En cuanto pudo pararse sin apoyarse de nadie se teletransportó a la Tierra, no sin antes dar las gracias y mostrar los debidos respetos.

Cuando apareció en su habitación del hospital, no pudo soportarlo más, y se dejó caer en la cama cuan largo y pesado era, con los ojos apretados y jadeando de extrema extenuación, sintiendo que la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo le iba a estallar. Parecía que ese único golpe le afectó en cada fibra de su anatomía: sentía que le habían dado una reverenda paliza, igual que en la final del torneo cuando Blizzard lo despachó de manera idéntica; y no, no se trataba de la acumulación del daño en el transcurso de la pelea, sino de ese solitario y ligero toque de dedo, responsable en su totalidad de su deplorable estado.

Sakura pegó un gritó de pavor cuando apareció de la nada. Comenzó a aullar histéricamente, reprendiéndolo por el irresponsable uso de esa técnica, y exigiéndole a Tsunade que emitiera un decreto oficial que prohibiera al saiyajin su uso dentro de Konoha.

Hacía menos de dos minutos que la Hokage acudió al hospital junto a Shizune para tener noticia de la situación de Goten, sin admitir el pequeño remordimiento que la carcomía por pegarle de esa manera. Justo entonces discutían por qué no estaba, y la rubia livideció de pánico y vergüenza cuando lo vio así de magullado.

―¡Goten, cuánto lo siento, no fue mi intención! ―Exclamaba con ojos desorbitados y los músculos de la mandíbula flácidos, sudando y recorriendo con la mirada su maltrecho cuerpo.

Estaba sucio, lastimado, con la ropa rota, salpicado en pequeños cortes en los brazos y el rostro, hiperventilando en tremendo dolor y agotamiento.

―Tra-tranquila, Tsunade-sama, no es nada… ―Sonrió como pudo, todavía con un ojo cerrado, como si su condición y sola expresión no fueran suficientes para convencer de lo contrario al idiota más grande del mundo.

La legendaria sannin moría de pena, no hallaba cómo disculparse y se deshacía en excusas y balbuceos.

―¿¡Qué hiciste, mono estúpido!? ¿¡Te lastimaste a ti mismo entrenando!? ―Clamó la pelirrosa, no con rabia, sino repleta de una cándida angustia.

―¿Entrenando? ―Tsunade y Shizune cruzaron miradas confundidas.

―Pues claro, Tsunade-sama. ¿O en verdad cree que su golpe lo puso así de mal? Él estaba perfecto cuando lo revisé. Esto… ¡esto es otra cosa! ―La pelirrosa colocó sus delgados brazos en jarra y se inclinó sobre el postrado saiyajin. Le levantó el dogi, y tuvo que ahogar un suspiro al admirar el montón de negros hematomas decorando su musculoso torso.

Tsunade, mucho más experimentada que sus dos aprendices, prestó más atención, no obstante, a unas extrañas lesiones con forma de anillos púrpuras y centro blanco, como hechas por el extremo de un palo bō o las yemas de unos dedos, y ubicadas no al azar, sino en puntos dolorosos del tronco de la anatomía humana: esternón, clavículas, plexo solar, quinto y sexto espacio intercostal, línea axilar e hígado. No había forma de que se hubiera hecho eso entrenando. Fue peleando.

―¿Trunks lo hizo? ―Los tres observaron a la rubia con asombro. Sakura sacudió la cabeza y, echando un mejor vistazo a los golpes, entendió el razonamiento de su sensei. Y tenía razón. ¿Quién el mundo, aparte de Trunks, podía dejar a Goten en tales condiciones?

―No, no fue él. ―Contestó con una forzada sonrisa, todavía con un ojo cerrado en dolor―. Veo que a usted no podría mentirle. Pero por favor, no quiero hablar de esto ahora. ―Admirando la zozobra en los expectantes rostros de las kunoichis, tuvo que explicarse―. No se alarmen. No se trata de nada peligroso. Fue un combate amistoso, es todo.

La Hokage negó en reprobación. Se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró con lasitud. Sin despedirse ni emitir más palabra, hizo una seña a Shizune y las dos se retiraron a continuar con sus mil responsabilidades. No tenían tiempo para las extrañas tonterías de Goten o la posible explicación de locura que daría. Ya tenía bastante con el asunto de Danzō difamándola con el Señor Feudal.

Haruno comprimió la mandíbula. Sintió la boca de su estómago arder en disgusto y furor mal contenidos. Quería golpearlo, en verdad que quería. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota y exponerse de esa manera? ¿Un combate amistoso? ¡Qué se vaya al demonio!

―Sa-Sakura… ―Pero la impotencia y coraje de la chica, dieron paso a una asfixiante angustia al ver la expresión de su amigo, y se reconoció a sí misma en sus cara, en sus ojos, es su aflicción―. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que, sin importar cuánto lo intentes, nada ha cambiado?

Fue como si un kunai helado y filoso circulara por sus arterias. Quedó muda, en shock, sincronizada con Goten y la congoja que desde siempre, había sido su más grande flagelo.

Recordó aquella nefasta noche de luna llena donde Sasuke se despidió de ella con un hermético "gracias", abandonando a sus amigos y su vida como ninja de la hoja. Cuando suplicó a Naruto entre desesperadas lágrimas, un día después, que lo trajera de vuelta, así como el día en que se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya por tres años y quedó más sola que nunca, pues Goten también partió sin decir adiós en un viaje que creyó sin retorno. Porque en todos esos acontecimientos y en todo ese tiempo, fue siempre una carga, un estorbo, una débil, un motivo de preocupación para los demás y nunca, nunca, una solución o luz en la oscuridad.

Y tres años después, entrenando incansablemente con Tsunade, todo permanecía igual; exacta y malditamente igual. Lejos de ser una ayuda para rescatar a Sasuke de las sombras, ponía más peso en los hombros de Naruto, como si sólo él tuviera que lidiar con tanto dolor y responsabilidad; y con recordarle su promesa de traer a Uchiha de vuelta, no hacía más que provocar sufrimiento en su gran amigo, mientras ella sufría pero sólo por tenerle lejos, no por desbaratarse en desgarradora pena cada vez que su habilidad de pelea fracasaba y se hacía insuficiente para traerlo a casa. Ése trago amargo, el peor de todos, es el que le tocaba zamparse a Naruto.

Se sentó en la cama, a un lado del saiyajin. Trató de ser realmente fuerte por primera vez en su patética vida y, conteniendo las lágrimas, apoyó la cabeza en su lastimado pecho y lo abrazó.

―Siempre me siento así, Goten. Pero no te preocupes. Entre los dos, haremos que muchas cosas cambien…

#################################################

 **Fin del capítulo**

(1) Es el apodo que le tienen los peleadores del Otro Mundo a Blizzard. Al ser bueno y tener su respectiva aureola de ángel, le viene mejor que "Demonio del frío".

(2) Doble aclaratoria. Los golpes de Cabba ssj1 en DBS hacían temblar un planeta cuatro veces más grande que la Tierra. Goten aquí a su máxima capacidad tendría un poder cercano a Vegetto base (puede derrotar a Super Boo fusionado con todos aunque con más dificultad).

¿Ya vieron que Goten no es tan inmune a las mujeres? Por el contrario, inventé que tener la cola de saiyajin empeora su revoltijo de hormonas adolescentes, eso sumado a su ignorancia en el tema, derivará en más situaciones de este tipo.

La pelea con Blizzard fue para que se hagan una idea de su poder, que se asemeja al de Goku ssjgod (rojo) o tal vez más. Si usa ki divino con su forma Golden, es superior a un ssjblue, es decir, abismalmente más fuerte que lo mostrado en este cap. Así el 9no universo tendrá con qué defenderse en el torneo.

Como sabrán los que siguen DBS, ya se vio cuál es el Dios de la Destrucción del 9no universo. Tal vez muchos no lo recuerden, pero cuando escribía "Dos Saiyajins en Konoha" yo planeaba hacer mi propio Hakaishin, que sería mujer, pero eso fue antes de que existiera DBS, ni siquiera había salido la película de Freezer, por lo que evidentemente la cuestión iba a cambiar, mi única opción para que la cosa encajara es que saliera la diosa que parece Cleopatra, pero salió lo menos femenino posible de entre todas las opciones: el enano barbudo jajaja. En fin, mi primer pensamiento fue desecharlo y poner mi propio Hakaishin como tenía planeado, pero decidí esperar y ver si dicho Dios resulta ser agradable como personaje y tal vez cambie de opinión. Eso sí, el Kaioshin de mi fic que inventó los árboles no será el que se mostró, por muy malvado que parezca, recuerden que pueden haber varios Kaioshin por universo, voy a aprovecharme de eso.

Por último, un dato. Hoy, a los 18 días de este mes de febrero, este fic cumple 1 año de haberse publicado, por eso decidí subir el capítulo hoy aunque ya podía hacerlo desde hace unos días. Gracias a todos, el fic continúa por el apoyo de ustedes.

Espero les haya gustado. Como siempre, anímense a escribir sus comentarios. ¡Saludos!


	10. 10 Un nuevo entrenamiento

**Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

¡Hola, hola, gente querida!

Regreso después de una larga ausencia pidiendo disculpas de antemano. No vengo con excusas, la verdad estuve ocupado pero no lo suficiente como para venir a traerles este capítulo tan tarde.

Escribir no es sólo cuestión de tiempo, creo que también de ánimo, y aunque a veces disponía del tiempo, rara vez me encontraba de ánimo. Ojo, no es que estaba deprimido ni mucho menos, pero como muchos sabrán, soy de Venezuela, y las cosas por acá no están nada bien desde hace mucho tiempo, ni hablar de las últimas semanas.

Cada vez que me sentaba con intención de escribir, no tenía cabeza para ello, ni siquiera como medida terapéutica para distraerme o la mierda que fuera, simplemente no pasaba de los primeros párrafos.

Recuerdo que hace años uno escuchaba cosas como "En Cuba comen esto" "En Cuba no se consigue aquello" "En Cuba racionan…" Y uno lo veía como extremismos, exageraciones, o algo que estaba muy lejos de suceder. Pues no, en Venezuela hay una dictadura desde hace años 18 años, hoy día oficializada al resto del mundo con las recientes medidas.

Prácticamente nací, como casi todos los jóvenes de mi país, bajo este régimen totalitario y fascista, es decir, no conozco otra cosa, y me causa mucha vergüenza que tengamos que vivir con hambre y no con la mínima dignidad que ostenta en promedio el resto de nuestros hermanos latinoamericanos. Me avergüenza y entristece el masivo éxodo de venezolanos que tenemos que huir como ratas a otros países en busca de mejores condiciones para vivir, cuando nuestra patria, la misma que hace 200 años libertó a media Sur América, debería ser capaz de ofrecernos la posibilidad de vivir con plenitud y sin miedo, sin la necesidad, por supuesto, de lamer las botas de algún malnacido animal del gobierno. Y me da vergüenza como en pleno siglo XXI, nos parecemos más de lo que deberíamos a la "Rebelión en la Granja" que, con simple pero magnífico ingenio, hace alegoría narrativa de la fracasada y rancia Rusia comunista de la que, a día de hoy, ni rastro debería existir.

Como podrán imaginar, no respondí ningún review, ni siquiera los de usuarios (creo que los primeros que recibí hacer dos meses sí). Lo siento también por eso, trataré de ponerme al día con los que vengan, igual con la historia.

Sólo aclararé algunos puntos que vi como preguntas frecuentes en los mensajes recibidos:

1-Sé que Vegetto base no peleó con Boo en el manga, de hecho su poder sería totalmente especulativo. No obstante, como el anime es el medio más conocido para los lectores, hice una comparación del poder de Goten con Vegetto base para que se hagan una idea de hasta donde puede llegar, igual, para los que no queden satisfechos, tendría pues un poder lo justo para vencer a esa versión de Boo que era aplastado por Vegetto ssj1.

2-El estado místico de Gohan no representa un límite, es sólo el poder oculto que Kaioshin sacó de él. Si Gohan sigue entrenando, puede ir más allá de eso, como de hecho hace Vegeta entrenando con Wiss.

3-He tratado de incluir más política, revelación existencial, etc que en las obras originales (y lo que falta). Más allá de la reunión de los cinco Kages, en Naruto la política es muy simple, en DB ni existe, por lo que no pretendo llegar mucho más allá dado que abandonaría la esencia de ambas series. Lamento si con eso lo decepciono, profesor, pero podría explayarme un poco más en esos puntos cuando escriba una obra propia, cosa que por cierto pretendo hacer desde hace años.

4-La cola de mono no hace más que convertir en Ozaru al saiyajin que ve la luna llena, es todo. Los instintos que ésta despierta en Goten, son sólo tema de humor para este fic, una explicación para permitirme caer en un "excusado OC" con Goten.

Ahora sí, los dejo al fin con el capítulo 10.

#################################################

 **10\. Un nuevo entrenamiento**

El viaje a Sunagakure tomaba tres días completos. Eso cualquiera lo sabía.

Atravesar el vasto mar de arena del oeste no era poca cosa: temperaturas diurnas que asediaban los 60º centígrados; vientos que quemaban la carne durante la vigilia del sol, pero que helaban la médula junto al ánimo bajo la insomne luna; una atmósfera asfixiante de aire seco que, al inhalarse, no traía consigo más que rasposa arenilla y una caricia abrasadora a los pulmones.

Ni una gota de agua hectáreas a la redonda; ni un triste oasis entre el último arbusto reseco de los bosques del este y la ardiente aldea ninja de la arena. ¡Ni uno! La situación empeoraba cuando el calor desértico hacía transpirar a sus invitados como cerdos, para que, inmediatamente, la perenne brisa evaporara el sudor, y luego el inmisericorde sol arrancaba más agua salada a la piel, repitiéndose el fatídico ciclo de deshidratación hasta dejar como pasas arrugadas a sus sedientas víctimas.

Por suerte nuestros fuertes y valerosos ninjas podían con eso y más. No eran humanos corrientes, y las extremas condiciones que ofrecía el País del Viento se antojaban a un juego para niños más que otra cosa, a una simple sesión de vueltas alrededor del patio de recreo de la academia bajo la supervisión de Iruka, a una clase de arreglos florales para kunoichis entre cinco y seis años de edad, a una…

―¡Naruto, te voy a matar! ―Bufó Ino con grandes y redondos ojos blancos, dientes pelados y cuadrados, puños apretados, persiguiendo al rubio con pesadas piernas que abrían surcos en la arena porque casi no podía con su alma.

Pero Naruto no era la excepción: escapando apenas de los engarrotados dedos de la kunoichi, con la lengua de corbata, se tambaleaba en un pesado vaivén que prometía desmayo dentro de pocos pasos.

―¡Cómo se te pudo olvidar el agua, imbécil! ―Tenía la garganta tan seca, que la fina y femenina voz de Yamanaka parecía una áspera corteza. Se dejó caer de rodillas, obviando el hecho de que podían freírse huevos en la candente arena. Total, entre la arena que se le metía en las sandalias y la que le cubría los pies que se le enterraban en cada paso, ya tenía las plantas en carne viva.

Naruto escapó, pero una sonrisa tonta de labios pálidos y cuarteados fue lo más que pudo esbozar en celebración cuando, para mayúscula consternación de Hinata, caía de bruces, subyugado por un golpe de calor.

Shikamaru tuvo en principio una "brillante" idea: dada la premura de la misión de Tsunade, ordenó que cada quien trajera una determinada cantidad de objetos imprescindibles para todo el equipo. Con vistas de evitar los olvidos que sujetan de la mano al apuro, dividió la carga en pocas pero abundantes cosas.

―Hinata, tú traerás las provisiones. Kiba, encárgate de empacar suficiente armamento. Shino… ―Y así ordenó Shikamaru sucesivamente. Cuando llegó el turno de Naruto, tan sólo le pidió agua y campamento para la noche. El muy idiota cumplió con su parte… empacando agua para una sola persona, ¡y una única tienda de acampar!

Olvidó la parte en que cada quien traía lo de los demás, demasiado apurado y acostumbrado a llevar apenas lo suyo, pues generalmente siempre andaba pidiéndole algo prestado a Sakura.

―Si tengo que pasar una noche más en esa apestosa y diminuta tienda de acampar, juro que te voy a matar, Naruto. ―La ronca voz de Ino ni amenazante resultaba ya.

―Si no llegamos pronto, la tienda será la menor de mis preocupaciones. ―Replicó Shikamaru, jorobado y echando un vistazo a su desanimado equipo.

Kiba ya no cabalgaba sobre el extenuado Akamaru, sino que andaba con el pesado y lánguido ninken a cuestas, como llevando encima una gran capa blanca de piel de oso; Shino estaba empapado de sudor entre tanto abrigo, pero su indumentaria le protegía de la brisa y estaba menos deshidratado que el resto (aunque mucho más oloroso); y Hinata, hace unos días tan blanca como la nieve, parecía un tomate con insolación. No obstante, pese a tanta adversidad, era ella precisamente quien estaba más motivada: primera misión tan larga en la que estaba en compañía de Naruto

Hyūga prefería mantenerse en la reta guardia, para así admirar al rubio todo el camino sin peligro a caer en malentendidos o miradas reprobatorias. Así ni Kiba podría molestarla, el único que sabía su secreto además de Kurenai sensei.

No habían sostenido mayor conversación en lo que llevaban de viaje, aunque a Hinata se le daba mejor el silencio, así que estaba bien. Pero lo más inesperado (y grandioso) ocurrió cuando llegó la primera noche y se enteró que debían compartir la tienda. Entre Kiba e Ino propusieron dejar afuera a Naruto congelándose, o cumpliendo todos los turnos de guardia como castigo, pero tal tentativa no estaba a discusión, pues Shikamaru necesitaba al equipo en óptimas condiciones por si enfrentaban un ataque.

Hinata comenzó a chocar torpemente la punta de sus dedos al recordar aquello, avanzando con sus perlados ojos clavados en la arena, ruborizada en una vergüenza insospechada dada la insolación de su rostro. Después del tiempo suficiente meditándolo, a veces horrorizada por sus sensaciones, otras, de imaginar lo que diría su padre o los ancianos del consejo Hyūga ante tamaña ignominia, llegó a la aceptación de que tal cosa le gustó, y mucho.

Ésa primera noche, Naruto puso su saco de dormir junto al suyo, ni más ni menos. Tan adormilado estaba (venía de su turno de vigilar junto a Shikamaru), que se acostó como un tronco mirando al lado opuesto. Desde allí Hinata no pudo dormir más, rígida como una estatua para no tropezarlo, hiperventilando, casi temblando de nervios, temerosa y, extrañamente, a su vez, muy feliz. Pero la cosa no quedó allí.

A la media hora, Naruto se dio la vuelta, poniendo su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, y en medio de su pesado sueño, le pasó un brazo y una pierna por encima, abrazándola como una almohada.

Allí fue que Hyūga entró en pánico, encogida e impotente como una oruga en su saco de dormir. No sabía qué hacer, si gritar, empujarlo, ignorar lo sucedido o qué. Lo cierto es que no pudo hacer nada de eso, aun cuando lo intentó. ¡Obviamente no podía ignorarlo! Pero, ¿y despertarlo? En eso se debatió el resto de lo que le quedó de descanso, antes de que Ino y Shino regresaran de su guardia y le tocara a ella lo propio con Kiba, llegando a la conclusión de que no movió un dedo porque, ni en sus más atrevidas fantasías, concibió que podría tener otra oportunidad así.

Y en silencio, lo que mejor se le daba, prefirió contemplar a su amado Naruto durmiendo mientras la abrazaba.

―Creo que al fin llegamos. ―Señaló Shikamaru con la cabeza, sobresaltando a una abstraída Hinata que se sentía pervertida por pensar esas niñerías.

El grupo estrechó los ojos en lo que parecía una diminuta muralla a la distancia, danzando por la refracción de los rayos del sol.

―¿No será otro espejismo? ―Replicó Kiba, sin ánimos de esperanzarse en vano.

―Si te refieres a otro oasis de ramen como el que vio Naruto hace rato, creo que no. Esto parece real.

La sospecha de Ino fue confirmándose a medida que caminaban y veían que el serpenteante muro no se desvanecía o alejaba, sino que se hacía rígido, nítido, grande, real.

Por suerte los guardias sabían de la venida del grupo, porque entre Kiba y Naruto los atropellaron en estampida, peor de lo que Akamaru se habría comportado siguiendo los instintos propios de su naturaleza. Los dos se zambulleron de cabeza en la primera fuente que encontraron, alimentada por el pozo principal ubicado a poca distancia del sector este. Cuando todos hubieron bebido y descansado lo justo, la hermana del Kazekage llegó a recibirlos.

―Veo que el viaje no les sentó nada bien. ―Sonrió Temari, altiva y burlista. La apariencia de los chicos le generó suma gracia, en especial la de la vanidosa Yamanaka, cubierta de polvo y con la melena rubia alborotada―. Síganme. Gaara los está esperando.

Caminaron con energía renovada a la torre del Kazekage, y cuando ingresaron a su oficina, el pelirrojo los recibió con una pequeña sonrisa: ver a su amigo Naruto siempre le arrancaba la misma expresión.

―Bienvenidos. Estábamos esperándolos.

Con un gesto de su mano, Gaara los invitó a tomar asiento, pero prefirieron mantenerse en pie. Temari se posicionó a la diestra de su hermano menor, pues a la izquierda ya estaba Kankuro.

―Perdone la tardanza, Kazekage-sama, tuvimos algunos contratiempos en el camino.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja con la disculpa de Shikamaru―. Por favor, pueden llamarme por mi nombre, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

―No había necesidad de apuro. Recibimos un halcón mensajero con toda la información. ―Dijo Temari con las manos en la cintura―. Tampoco era estrictamente necesario que vinieran en persona. El mensaje fue bastante claro, dudo que tengan que explicar mucho más. A menos que…

―A menos que la información transmitida tenga contenido falso a propósito. ―Interrumpió Shikamaru con una sonrisa astuta―. Tsunade-sama tiene fundados motivos para pensar que algunos halcones podrían haber sido intervenidos, ya sea por Akatsuki o efectivos de Raíz.

―Dirigidos por Danzō. ―Agregó Kankuro con irritación. Qué asco tener a semejante viejo de porquería dentro de tu propia aldea.

―Correcto. También se vio en la necesidad de enviar a otros dos ninjas ante el Daimyō del País del Fuego, para explicar en persona el error del primer mensaje y atemperar los ánimos.

―¿Cuál es la situación con Trunks? ―Gaara apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio, entrelazando las manos y cubriéndose los labios con un dedo. Fue directo, los rodeos no le gustaban.

―Sabemos que Trunks no nos ha traicionado, esa información es totalmente verídica. ―Se apresuró a decir Shikamaru para no avivar el temor. Gaara había demostrado ser tan buen aliado, que le bastaba con que el saiyajin estuviera con Konoha para sentirse tranquilo.

―¿Qué pruebas tienes? ―Exigió Temari, con la voz filosa como el gélido viento nocturno del desierto.

―La prueba es que confiamos en Trunks tanto como lo harías tú con tus hermanos, y no necesitas saber más. ―Farfulló Ino, que se enardecía en cuanto percibía duda o vacilación respecto a ese asunto.

―Oh, lo lamento, ¿toqué un punto sensible? ―Replicó irónica―. Trunks no es mi hermano para que confíe ciegamente en él, y cómo están las cosas, sus actos me dicen que, ahora mismo, es más fiel al Raikage que otra cosa.

―Es una verdadera lástima. ―Negó Ino, cerrando los ojos y chasqueando la lengua―. De seguro confiabas en él cuando te salvó de morir aplastada en esa batalla de gigantes en el bosque, hace tres años en la invasión que USTEDES orquestaron en nuestra aldea.

Cada vez se tocaban temas más delicados, y por si no era obvio, Temari lo hizo saber cuando frunció los labios y lanzó una centelleante mirada esmeralda que habría vaporizado a Yamanaka. El rostro se le congestionó de rabia, recordando la pelea entre Shukaku y el sapo gigante invocado por Naruto. Esa vez estuvo demasiado herida, y tuvo que tragarse su inmenso orgullo cuando Trunks la sostuvo en brazos y la llevó volando a un lugar seguro, pese a su responsabilidad y la de tantos otros shinobis de la arena engañados por Orochimaru.

La mirada de ambas rubias, verde y azul, chocó con electricidad pura, haciendo que Naruto volteara con nervios de un lado a otro.

―Suficiente. Basta de tonterías. ―Dijo Gaara con su acostumbrada impasibilidad―. Dime, Shikamaru, ¿qué es exactamente lo que obviaron decir en el mensaje? Sea lo que sea, Hokage-sama quiso resguardarlo.

Shikamaru explicó que la parte falsa del mensaje era aquella en la que Tsunade ponía en manos del Raikage el destino de Akatsuki, y que colaboraría con absoluta sumisión prestando los shinobis que quisiese para encauzar su objetivo. Añadió que su presencia y la de su abultado equipo no respondía a la simple transmisión de esa información, sino que buscaban apoyo de la arena para emprender una misión secreta de rescate: traer a Trunks de vuelta a Konoha. La Hokage tenía otros planes en mente, las órdenes que gritó frente a Danzō el otro día fueron para despistarlo.

De allí la presencia de Naruto en el grupo, en quien Tsunade puso ciegamente su confianza pese al peligro que suponía el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi deambulando fuera de su aldea. Y de allí la presencia del equipo 8 como rastreadores para ubicar al saiyajin.

―Tsunade-sama confía en la buena voluntad de Trunks, no así en sus decisiones, que como puede ver, han causado muchos malentendidos sin él quererlo.

―¿Qué hay de Raikage-sama? ―Preguntó Gaara, sopesando, al mismo tiempo, la real necesidad de la misión de "rescate"―. Hasta el momento no se ha pronunciado, a diferencia de Tsuchikage-sama y Mizukage-sama. Quiere hacerlo todo por sí solo, quizá para cargar con el mérito de ser el responsable de la caída de Akatsuki.

―Es lo más probable. ―Secundó Shikamaru―. Exterminar a Akatsuki nos beneficia a todos, eso no está a discusión. El peligro está en la posición del Raikage…

―¿A qué te refieres? ―La voz de Temari se descompasó en la duda, disonante a su rígida expresión.

―No se ha pronunciado, eso es cierto. Ni con el mensaje de Danzō ni con la explicación de Tsunade-sama. ―El sudor corría por los afilados rasgos de Shikamaru―. Pero sí que hubo un halcón… uno con un mensaje del Señor Feudal del País del Rayo, no declarando, al menos directamente, un conflicto con Konoha, pero sí rompiendo con el armisticio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. ―La cara de Gaara se desacopló en sorpresa―. Cualquier intromisión de ninjas de Konoha en territorio del País del Rayo, será considerada una agresión en toda regla, y por consiguiente, buscarán eliminarnos. Además, si nos encuentran en compañía de ninjas de Suna, lo considerarán una alianza entre nuestras aldeas contra Kumogakure y…

―Y la guerra dará comienzo… ―Temari y sus facciones, ahora sí, gritaban su preocupación a los cuatro vientos.

―¡Es una locura! ―Gritó Kankuro, sacudiéndose, sin embargo, con ademán tórpido―. ¡Esta misión es un suicidio innecesario! Que el Raikage desmantele Akatsuki con el saiyajin como le plazca, que se lleve la gloria y autocondecore "Héroe del Mundo" si gusta, pero entrometerse en esto es algo demasiado grande.

―¿Eso crees? ―Renegó Shikamaru, resaltando lo obvio―. Aquí está pasando algo raro, y vamos a descubrirlo. ¿O crees normal que el Raikage no se haya pronunciado con nada? ¿Y qué hay de la ruptura del armisticio por parte del Daimyō? Incluso el Daimyō de nuestra nación y su consejo de nobles no caben de asombro. Tenemos motivos para pensar que el líder del País del Rayo está siendo manipulado con un genjutsu de alto nivel; no olvidemos que Itachi Uchiha forma parte de la organización, y que, además, tiene en su posesión un ojo que, según confesó Tsunade-sama, fue robado hace años a un Uchiha de nuestra aldea con la capacidad de tal cosa.

Los estrechos ojos de Gaara, bordeados en gafas de mapache insomne, se enfocaron en Naruto largo rato, bajo la afonía de una oficina en la que, salvo ellos dos, los presentes se entumecían en recelo.

Naruto era una fuerza vital andante, un terremoto de sensaciones, una explosión volcánica de valor e impertinencia, la obstinación y rebeldía encarnadas en un joven de centellante mirada azul, a través de la cual transmite con ostensible audacia y pretensión, todos los sentimientos capaces de albergar su enorme corazón a pecho abierto. Ni una palabra tuvo que decirle a Gaara para que éste entendiera cual debía ser su decisión.

―¡Ni hablar, es demasiado peligroso! ―Voceó Kankuro después de lo que pareció una eternidad―. Es cierto que sucede algo raro, pero no tenemos más que conjeturas sobre el Daimyō, Itachi Uchiha o lo que sea. Una cosa es la ruptura de un armisticio que en nada involucra a Suna; otra, declarar la guerra entre dos naciones contra una por nuestra intromisión.

―Si tanto confían en Trunks, ―prosiguió Temari―, déjenlo solo en esto. Ya está lo bastante grande para asumir sus consecuencias. ¡Y si tiene algo de inteligencia, que caiga en cuenta del tipo de personas con las que está tratando! El silencio del Raikage, da beneplácito a la resolución del Daimyō.

Siguió otro prolongado silencio, y ante una falta de respuesta, Shikamaru suspiró derrotado, comprendiendo que habían perdido el viaje. Se disculpó por el tiempo desperdiciado en la audiencia, aunque dio las gracias por el recibimiento, se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino a la puerta, seguido de cerca por todos menos Naruto e Ino, roja de rabia.

Pero Gaara sonrió de medio lado, y Naruto le correspondió con gesto idéntico.

―Kankuro, Temari, preparen sus cosas. Ayudarán a llevar a Trunks de vuelta a Konoha por el medio que sea necesario.

―¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? ―Cantaron al unísono sus hermanos mayores.

―Y obedezcan las órdenes de Shikamaru. Después de todo, es el encargado de la misión.

―¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? ―Esta vez, fue solo Temari.

―Vaya, vaya, qué problemático. ―Por primera vez, Ino veía sonreír a Shikamaru mientras mascullaba su frase célebre―. Confío en su juicio, Kazekage-sama, pero necesito ninjas con ganas de comprometerse en la misión…

Temari quería partirlo con su abanico. Temblaba de rabia… o eso creyó, porque lo cierto es que la expresión taimada e infinitamente intelectual de Nara, terminó por sonrojarla y estremecerla por otras razones.

―Descuida, Temari y Kankuro darán sus vidas por la misión si es necesario, estamos al filo de una guerra. Y por favor, llámenme por mi nombre, repito que no es necesaria tanta formalidad―Contó mentalmente el número de ninjas en la sala―. Supongo que necesitarás a una persona más. Con nueve integrantes podrán dividirse en tres equipos de tres. Una misión de extremo sigilo requiere de pocos efectivos. Por suerte tengo a alguien excelente en mente.

―¿Y de quién se trata? ―Preguntó Naruto. El rostro se le iluminaba con la expectativa del misterioso shinobi―. ¿Es alguien fuerte y rudo con muchas técnicas? Si es así, lo pido para mi equipo. ―El rubio apretó los puños y frunció el ceño con su determinación de siempre, mostrando una sonrisa zorruna llena de dientes―. Con esa persona traeremos a Trunks en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de veras.

Gaara sonrió todo lo que humanamente le era posible: Naruto no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Además de ser su primer amigo y la persona que le salvó del odio y la oscuridad, lo cual ya era demasiado decir, también le enseñó en gran medida, y sin siquiera saberlo, a construir la personalidad noble pero acerada del líder que necesitaba su pueblo. Amaba a su aldea, amaba la paz, y lucharía hasta con el alma las batallas que hiciesen falta para preservar aquello.

Pero, por sobre todo, Naruto Uzumaki le enseñó que Konoha no era la potencia militar, ni tampoco el pedazo de tierra, sino la gente que compartía sus vidas, sueños y esperanzas como hermanos. Naruto Uzumaki le enseñó que era su hermano, y así, Suna y Konoha tenían entonces un parentesco indivisible. El objetivo final era terminar con el ciclo de odio que una vez le devoró, y que seguía devorando al mundo shinobi hasta el presente día, para lograr así la paz desde la aldea más grande hasta la más chica como verdaderos hermanos.

―Kankuro, ve y busca a Matsuri. ―Ordenó para sorpresa del titiritero―. Que deje sus pendientes, porque tiene una importante misión clase S.

―¿Mat-Matsuri dices? ―Tartamudeó Kankuro, sudando. Pensaba que Matsuri era algo joven e inexperta para asumir tan delicada misión, pero Naruto se emocionó más, porque interpretó la indecisión de Kankuro como temor por tener que ir a molestar a tan poderoso guerrero: ya se lo imaginaba como un sujeto que mezclaba la virilidad de Asuma con la habilidad de Kakashi y la fuerza de Gai, añadiéndole un toque del sadismo de Anko, cosa que terminó por estremecerlo.

―Lo hará bien. ―Aseguró Gaara―. Su compromiso con la misión será absoluto, aún más cuando se entere de la participación de Naruto.

―¿De mí? ―Preguntó el rubio confundido.

―Matsuri te admira. Te considera un héroe por haberme salvado cuando Akatsuki me secuestró.

Estrellitas aparecieron el los ojos de Naruto, emocionado en exceso. Dio un salto que asombró a todos, y pegó un manotazo en el escritorio de Gaara que casi lo parte a la mitad, ardiendo en exaltación.

―Descuida, Gaara, completaremos la misión más rápido de lo que imaginas. Esto será apenas el calentamiento para cuando me toque traer a Sasuke de regreso, ¡de veras!

#################################################

Como líder de la división de inteligencia, Inoichi Yamanaka se vio en la obligación de dar a Tsunade las malas noticias en persona.

Recién habían perdido contacto con otro escuadrón enviado a la frontera del País del Rayo, no para espiar o combatir, sino como emisarios de la preocupación de la Hokage ante la ruptura del armisticio y sus evidentes repercusiones políticas.

Hace tres días perdieron toda pista del primer escuadrón, y ahora, con un Yamanaka en el segundo equipo (que mantendría comunicación mental con Inoichi), ocurría lo mismo a escasos kilómetros de Amegakure (Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia), tan violenta como inesperadamente.

Los halcones estaban descartados, ya no eran de fiar. Por otro lado, habían llegado mensajes desde Iwa y Kiri en donde sus respectivos líderes expresaban su preocupación, pero no ofrecían su posición en el asunto pese a que el Raikage tampoco se había comunicado con ellos.

La conclusión de Inoichi era simple, previsible, aunque no por ello fútil o insubstancial: el panorama mundial, a ojos de las demás naciones, se resumía a un conflicto entre Konoha y Kumo, cada uno con un saiyajin como arma. El desenlace de una posible guerra decidiría la situación final de Iwa y Kiri, pues era bien sabido que Suna estaba con la hoja en cualquier circunstancia.

―Eso no va a pasar. ―Dijo Hiruzen, fumando pipa a un taimado son―. Si insinúas que Goten y Trunks serán enemigos, pierdes el tiempo.

―El problema, ―continuó Inoichi―, es que no sabemos qué está pasando por la cabeza del Raikage, menos si nuestros hombres siguen desapareciendo en busca de la respuesta. ¿Por qué no desconoce la postura del Daimyō del rayo? ¿Está realmente de acuerdo con esto?

―Tal vez no. ―Opinó Shikaku. ―Conozco a los de su tipo, ¡demasiado orgullosos! Es posible que ni siquiera esté de acuerdo con la medida del Daimyō, pero pronunciarse en contra le haría ver débil y cobarde, al menos bajo su propia percepción. ―Se distrajo unos segundos en los anillos de humo manando de la pipa del anciano. Retomó su idea y finalizó―. No es que el Raikage quiera problemas, pero si los hubiera, demostrará que no tiene nada que temer.

―¿Y qué hay de los desaparecidos, Inoichi? ―Retrocedió Tsunade. Mordisqueaba la uña de su pulgar, gesto que profería cuando sentía nervios―. ¿Hay indicios de que los ninjas de la nube tengan que ver?

La respuesta era delicada. La muerte y/o desaparición de ocho shinobis en manos de otra aldea daba fácil para una guerra. Pero, apelando a la sinceridad, Inoichi admitió que era difícil saberlo, porque del primer escuadrón tuvo noticia por última vez en Shimogakure (Aldea Oculta en el Frío), es decir, a poca distancia de la frontera del País del Rayo, pero el segundo escuadrón, que decidió tomar un desvío a través de Takigakure (Aldea Oculta de la Cascada), desapareció a unos cuantos kilómetros de la frontera con Amegakure. Allí perdió la comunicación mental con Santa Yamanaka.

Y hablando de Santa, tendría que pasar por el trago amargo de dar otra mala noticia, esta vez a su familia. Además de la división de inteligencia, también era líder del clan, así que le correspondía. Sería una noche de luto para los Yamanaka.

Recordó al chico en ese instante, y sintió culpa por ser quien le escogió expresamente para la misión. Con diez años de edad más que Ino, recordó también las veces que practicó y dio consejos a su hija para pulir algunas de las técnicas propias de la familia, y, aunque de ojos oscuros y cabello cobrizo, eran tan Yamanaka como el que más: dominó a temprana edad algunos de los jutsus más complejos del clan, y sólo la existencia del prodigioso Fū, le salvó de las ambiciosas garras de Danzō para reclutarlo en Raíz.

Sí, definitivamente a Ino le entristecería la noticia.

En fin, la desaparición de Santa y los otros tres integrantes del segundo equipo, desconcertó por completo a Inoichi, ya que ocurrió demasiado lejos de la frontera del País del Rayo. Y aquí es donde entraba a colación la más reciente noticia de Jiraiya, también presente en la reunión: el líder de Akatsuki y su base, siempre según sus fuentes, tenía alta probabilidad de encontrarse en Amegakure.

¿Estaría Akatsuki inmiscuido en el malentendido? Tsunade ya había sugerido el posible control de Itachi Uchiha sobre el Daimyō del País del rayo por medio de un genjutsu. Eso explicaría mucho; por desgracia, no eran más que conjeturas, e ignoraban que el auténtico líder de Akatsuki también era un Uchiha poseedor de un poderoso Sharingan. Sin embargo, las conjeturas de la Hokage ahora parecían tener escalofriante relación con la revelación de Jiraiya y el lugar donde había desaparecido el equipo de Santa.

Igual seguían estando muy equivocados.

A falta de más información, la reunión estaba por terminar. Ya todos se iban cuando Jiraiya lanzó una pregunta sin relación a nada que los paralizó en el sitio.

―¿Qué le pasó a Goten? ―Tuvo que explicarse al ver la aturdida mueca de Tsunade―. Camino a la oficina, lo vi en un campo de entrenamiento y parecía herido. ¿Acaso Trunks tuvo que ver?

A partir de la marcha de Trunks, circulaban toda clase de rumores entre los ninjas, y al pervertido ermitaño reptó la malicia al pensar que los saiyajins podrían estar enemistados, tomando en cuenta la disolución del armisticio con Kumo y la "alianza" de Trunks con ellos.

―Nada que ver. ―Se apresuró Tsunade, recordando cuando el chico apareció en el hospital en ese estado.

―¿Y entonces quién fue? ―Preguntó Shikaku, que no sabía nada sobre eso.

―No lo sé… ―Tsunade se sintió estúpida. No quiso averiguar qué le pasó a Goten porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tenía mucha curiosidad―. Dijo que peleó con alguien, pero que no teníamos de qué preocuparnos. Fue una práctica o algo por el estilo. Seguro venía de otro planeta, apareció en el hospital frente a mis ojos con la teletransportación…

―¿Una práctica? ―Rió Jiraiya, sudando―. Si Goten quedó así, no quiero imaginar como quedó el otro, ¡jajaja!

―Creo que perdió… ―Jiraiya se calló en seco. Al viejo Sarutobi se le cayó la pipa―. Se le veía muy desanimado, como víctima de una completa derrota, casi diría que humillado…

―Casi diría que exageras. ―Carraspeó el sannin.

―Si tan sólo supieras… ―Los ojos de la rubia perforaron a Jiraiya con el fulgor de dos ámbares incandescentes. Jamás olvidaría cuando Trunks le confesó el día de su llegada que habían seres allá afuera mucho más poderosos que ellos, y uno era el Dios de la Destrucción. Tsunade sacudió la cabeza con repelús al pensar en ello, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el resto―. Es todo por hoy. Si encuentran cualquier hallazgo o nueva información, comuníquenmelo de inmediato. Pueden retirarse.

Y se retiraron, pero pensado ahora en lo de Goten que nada tenía que ver con el enturbiado ambiente político del mundo. Después de todo, ese tipo de temas generaban gran curiosidad en los humanos, y Goten era un híbrido de extraterrestre venido de otro universo/dimensión del que todavía no sabían muchas cosas, empezando por lo que había estado haciendo en su entrenamiento de tres años.

El caso es que ya fuera por convicción o reflejo, los pasos del sannin le condujeron al campo de entrenamiento donde seguía el saiyajin. A falta de mejores condiciones físicas como para permitirse otra cosa, ya no lo encontró meditando, sino hablando alegremente con el equipo de Gai, que con la excusa de que debían partir a una misión, se despidieron en breve con Lee y Gai a la cabeza pegando gritos eufóricos mientras corrían con las manos, al tiempo que Tenten, con el báculo sagrado atado a la espalda, caminaba junto a Neji chillando regaños al par de locos.

―Esos dos nunca cambian… ―Dijo Jiraiya con una mano en la nuca, sudando por el patético espectáculo. Goten se giró al escucharlo, con el brazo derecho colgando de un cabestrillo; a juzgar por las vendas que se asomaban por el cuello de su dogi, el sannin supuso que tendría el torso entero lastimado― ¿Cómo estás, Goten? Aparte de lo obvio…

―Usted es… ―El chico estrechó los ojos, concentrándose en el viejo al que reconocía de alguna parte―. No recuerdo su nombre, pero es el sensei de Naruto, el que viajó con él los últimos tres años.

―Ahh, veo que al menos reconoces a "Jiraiya el Galante". ―El viejo colocó las manos en su cintura y alzó el mentón, haciéndose el importante―. Por supuesto, no es algo que me sorprenda, tanto aquí como en otras aldeas soy muy bien conocido, y no es mi intención parecer arrogante, pero la mejor impresión es la que causo en las mujeres.

―¿En verdad es usted tan importante? ¿Algo así como un famoso? ―Preguntó Goten con verdadero entusiasmo, apretando los puños y con los ojos negros brillándole―. Naruto me ha platicado cosas sobre usted, como que es un gran y poderoso ninja.

―Oh, ¿el chico te dijo eso? ―La mejillas de Jiraiya se tornaron rojas, y una risa estúpida acompañada de fosas nasales de simio dilatadas, adornaban su apenado rostro―. ¿Y qué más te contó?

―Que además de fuerte también es uno de los tres legendarios sannin, sin mencionar que un escritor con varios libros en su haber. ―Jiraiya empezó a reír entre torpes ronquidos de cerdo, con los humos nublándole la mente y hasta la vista―. Pero que en lo particular, sus historias eran tan aburridas que él no podía pasar de la segunda página, y que además era un viejo pervertido degenerado que disfrutaba espiando chicas desnudas y leyendo revistas que…

―¡Suficiente! ―Gritó el viejo echando humo por la nariz―. ¡Lo que sucede es que mi arte es demasiado compleja para que un mocoso ignorante como Naruto lo entienda!

―Pues él dijo que sus libros sólo eran famosos entre grandes pervertidos como Kakashi sensei. ―Goten se llevó una mano al mentón y miró al cielo, tratando de recordar la escena con exactitud―. ¡Ah, cierto, Sakura también estaba allí! Ella lo confirmó, y agregó que había que ser un adicto al sexo o lo que sea que eso signifique para entretenerse con tal basura.

Los grandes y cuadrados dientes de Jiraiya comenzaron a chirriar. El rostro se le congestionó de furia, y engarrotó las manos imaginando que las ponía alrededor del cuello de Naruto. ¡Hasta la entrometida alumna de Tsunade se atrevió a despotricar a sus espaldas!

―¡Estos niños de hoy día no saben nada de nada! ¿Cómo se atreven a decir que mis historias son sólo para…? ―El sannin se detuvo al procesar lo último dicho por Goten―. Chico, ¿al menos sabes lo que significa ser un adicto al sexo?

―¿Un gran pervertido? ―Contestó con otra pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros. Y aunque en parte estaba en lo cierto, su desconcierto era tan palpable, tan genuino, que Jiraiya sospechó que era incapaz de imaginar siquiera lo que estaba diciendo.

Una bombilla iluminó los oscuros recodos de la cochina mente del sannin, y a su idea vino a sumarse el verdadero motivo de su visita a Goten: conocer un poco más sobre sus extrañas experiencias, y ahora, también sobre sus inexperiencias.

―Goten, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tengo entendido que de niño entraste a una misteriosa habitación junto a Trunks, ¿cierto?

―La Habitación del Tiempo. ―Asintió con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos―. Estuvimos entrenando allí un año entero, pero luego nos perdimos porque ese lugar por dentro es vacío y enorme, entonces intentamos escapar abriendo un portal elevando nuestro ki, pero terminamos en este mundo por accidente.

―Ya veo… así que la dichosa habitación es una especie de dimensión, y deformaron el espacio-tiempo para romper una pared de la realidad terminando aquí por casualidad… ―La probabilidad eran tan fantástica, tan irreal, tan de una en un billón (o trillón), que el sannin se corrigió mentalmente: la llegada de Goten y Trunks no podía ser fruto de la casualidad, sino del destino.

Observó de arriba a abajo al saiyajin, reparando en su apariencia tan idéntica a la de un humano. Todo un milagro, en su opinión, pues con tantas especies y seres diferentes dentro de un mismo planeta, resultaba una completa locura asimilar el aspecto de Goten que venía de otra dimensión o lo que fuera. Su cola de mono ya no le parecía tan extraña.

No obstante, lo más sorprendente fue que, a sus 54 años de edad, jamás creyó que alguna vez un chico tan ignorante y descuidado podría enseñarle tantas cosas en una hora de conversación.

Se sentaron en un tronco del campo de entrenamiento y hablaron largo y tendido. Bueno, para ser justos, fue Goten el que habló, y Jiraiya preguntó y escuchó lo que el saiyajin tuviera que decir: su entrenamiento con Kamisama; su estadía por dos años en el Otro Mundo junto a Kaiō-sama, quien también le entrenó; su más reciente pelea contra Blizzard, y otras pasadas mucho menos amistosas, como aquella frente a Super Boo.

Con tan sólo 17 años, una vida entera por delante y siempre bajo la simplicidad que le caracterizaba, Goten tenía mucho para contar, y tal cosa le dio a Jiraiya un poco de celos, ya que con el tiempo que había transitado por el mundo, tendría para escribir, aparte de su reducida obra, mil libros más de haber vivido algunas de las experiencias del saiyajin, exprimiéndolas al máximo dada su capacidad de observación, acervo literario, congénita curiosidad y aptitud de investigador. Con ello su labia no tendría límite, desprendería un aura cautivante insondable, sin paragón, y podría conseguirse a la mujer que deseara cómo y dónde quisiera.

Goten, por el contrario, lo veía con tanta naturalidad y sin preguntarse nada más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, que daba lástima. Pero hasta para eso había una explicación, y quizá justo por ser así, es él quien merecía vivir todas esas cosas. Jiraiya tampoco podía envidiarlo, en eso estaba claro, porque tamaño poder exigía cargar un peso de por vida que aplastaría a alguien más concienzudo como lo era él.

Al finalizar la plática, tuvo una última pregunta―. Goten, en tu estadía en el Otro Mundo, ¿tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a ese sujeto? ―Y con su índice, señaló a la inexpresiva cabeza de piedra gigante situada entre la de Hiruzen y Tsunade.

Meditó la interrogante un buen rato, rascándose la mejilla y sudando por el esfuerzo que suponía escrutar los burdos rasgos de roca a la distancia.

―Ummm, no, estoy seguro que no. Habría de recordarlo fácilmente, no por nada yo era lo más parecido a un humano en ese lugar.

―Claro, lo suponía. ―Jadeó el viejo con pesar, contemplando con nostalgia el petrificado rostro de Minato. Un alma como la suya debía estar siendo masticada día a día entre los grotescos colmillos del shinigami en eterna y tortuosa agonía―. Muchas gracias, Goten.

―¿A mí? ¿Y por qué?

―Por despejarme una duda que me obstiné por años en mantener… y por supuesto, por la charla.

―Usted cree en todo lo que le dije, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó con una seriedad que causaba más gracia que otra cosa―. Espero que no se haya divertido creyendo que son sólo cuentos para niños.

―Puedo distinguir, al menos en cierta forma, cuando alguien miente o es sincero. ―El sannin dibujó una amplia sonrisa―. Creo que eres un terrible mentiroso, Goten, y lo habría notado de inmediato si lo hubieras hecho. ―Soltando una pesada exhalación, el sannin se colocó de pie y sacudió la ropa―. Hay cierta información que me dejó aturdido, o mejor dicho, casi todo lo hizo. Pero como retribución al aprendizaje que hoy me has dado, me veo en la obligación de enseñarte algunas cosas sobre la vida de un hombre que sé que te harán falta.

Fue así como Jiraiya se convirtió en la primera persona en ver otro lado de Goten en el que los demás no habían ni reparado: fuera de casa desde los 11, y ahora con 17, habiendo compartido la mayor parte de dichos años con casi todo menos humanos, el muchacho era poco menos que un iletrado respecto a temas esenciales que debían tratarse durante la etapa de transición más importante del ser humano.

―Goten, ¿sabes lo que es tener relaciones sexuales? ―Ya investigado el primer punto, el de las experiencias, tocaba el turno de las inexperiencias, y supo que el saiyajin estaba bastante mal al delatarse con la sonrisa nerviosa del estudiante que, a falta de conocimiento concreto, tantea una vaga respuesta en su cabeza que le avergüenza comunicar.

―¿Es tener hijos?

―Ehhh… no realmente. Si una pareja tiene dos hijos, ten por seguro que no han tenido relaciones sólo dos veces. Además, otras personas pueden mantener relaciones aun cuando sea imposible procrear para ellos, pero eso es otro asunto.

―Entonces creo que no lo sé…

Llevaban caminando unos minutos cuando arribaron al balneario de aguas termales de Konoha, lugar donde Jiraiya pretendía mostrarle en vivo las maravillas del cuerpo femenino, pues era más de explicar las cosas sobre la marcha y con vívidos ejemplos, o de eso quería convencer a Goten; la verdad, el viejo sucio quería refrescarse la vista, porque si de buenos ejemplos se trataba, y de no ser por las escasas monedas que escondía en su bolsillo, habría llevado a Goten al prostíbulo para que se estrenara con una experimentada dama.

El aprovechado sannin hizo pagar la entrada de ambos a Goten, alegando que el interesado era él. También dijo, y no sin razón, que el agua caliente relajaría sus músculos y le ayudaría a sanar más rápido su magullado cuerpo.

―Lo digo en serio. ―Continuó el viejo, suspirando de placer ya con el agua al cuello―. De niño solía venir aquí después de los entrenamientos para atenuar el dolor de los golpes.

Mentira. Iba para espiar a las chicas por algún agujero del muro de madera que separaba la sección de hombres de la de mujeres, práctica que le costó la expulsión y entrada al lugar en varias ocasiones. Incluso una vez consiguió una restricción temporal que le prohibía estar a menos de cincuenta metros del establecimiento, cuando una joven Tsunade armó un desastre al darse cuenta que la veía desde el otro lado.

Jiraiya creyó por completo las historias de Goten, sabía que todo lo referente a los saiyajins era extraordinario, casi fuera de la imaginación, tanteando, por intervalos, la locura. De repente le pareció que no sería tan grandioso vivir en carne propia todas esas experiencias, pues no tendría a quien narrarlas sin pasar por un demente. El caso es que, aun si no creía en dichas historias, el cuerpo de Goten se pronunciaba en contra, o al menos con aquellas vivencias referentes a batallas: tenía el cuerpo cubierto de muchas cicatrices, más que el propio Jiraiya que podría ser su abuelo, e inusualmente definido y musculoso, desde las pantorrillas hasta el cuello, producto del arduo entrenamiento.

Pero lo que más curiosidad le generó (y tuvo que esforzarse para no ser indiscreto), era la cola de mono que brotaba de su espalda baja, y que no parecía propia de él al crecer sin más, como un apéndice de simio que le pegaron. Menos mal y estaban solos.

También notó que Goten apenas tenía sentido de la vergüenza, pues cuando se quitaban la ropa en los vestuarios que anticipan a la zona externa donde se halla el estanque de agua caliente, estuvo por devolverse, tal y como Kami le trajo al mundo, a donde estaba la recepcionista para pedirle las toallas. Si Jiraiya no lo detiene, los habrían corrido, aunque algo le decía que quizá la chica lo habría perdonado.

Llevaban media hora sumergidos, con Goten casi dormido con una toalla en la cara, cuando un barullo de finas y alegres voces saltaron desde el otro lado de la pared de madera. Las chicas habían llegado, y los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron con un destello felino, depredador, esbozando una sonrisilla perversa que prometía de todo menos pureza. El día, el lugar, y hasta la hora, estaban cronometrados y calculados por su asquerosa mentecita.

―Llegó la hora del entrenamiento. ―Susurró Jiraiya, sobresaltando, no obstante, a su nuevo alumno.

El viejo salió de la piscina, buscó su toalla y ordenó a Goten colocarse la suya en la cintura: no quería verle la verga arriba cuando se asomara por el agujero y descubriera la más hermosa escultura de Kami, mucho menos ahora que les bendecía enviando un harem entero para su goce visual.

Goten alzó una ceja confundido cuando vio a Jiraiya pegar la espada a la pila de rocas pulidas desde donde brotaba el riachuelo de humeante agua que llenaba el estanque, dar cinco pasos de un metro cada uno junto al muro, medir luego tres pies de distancia, tocar la pared de madera con los dedos, elaborar unos sellos manuales y susurrar una técnica para que, luego de aparecer una pequeña nube de humo, se evidenciara un parche marrón oscuro que resaltaba sobre la opaca madera.

―Es un jutsu de camuflaje. ―Explicó Jiraiya mientras retiraba el parche como si fuera una etiqueta―. Debo esconder este agujero porque sino lo arreglarían cuando tocan las reparaciones.

El agujero era más bien una ranura que ofrecía una visión céntrica, estratégica y perfecta del sector femenino, sin cabida a esquinas o escondrijos que en algún momento hicieran escapar de la vista a alguna incauta chiquilla. Jiraiya creó dicho orificio y lo escondió como un tesoro pirata.

En cuanto el sannin se acomodó y echó un ojo al otro lado, tuvo que ahogar un bufido y cubrirse la nariz para no manchar todo de sangre. Lo que había esa tarde, era sencillamente espectacular, un banquete de preciosas muchachas que harían olvidar, hasta al menos pervertido, la decencia y probidad para convertirlo en un espía degenerado.

Era un grupo compuesto de ocho chicas con edades entre los 17 y 21 años, todas hermosas, de escultural figura y atributos variados para gustos y colores, porque hasta de eso había para escoger: rubias, morenas, castañas, incluso una pelirroja.

Hablaban risueñas de temas absurdos y cotidianos, se empujaban y salpicaban agua como si estuvieran en una piscina, aprovechando que el lugar era solo para ellas, y Jiraiya estaba que moría de un infarto, soltando baba y con los ojos fuera de sus cuentas; ya no procuraba taparse la nariz (para no perder detalle), permitiendo que la sangre chorreara y salpicara por doquier.

―Disculpe, ¿pero me trajo acá para espiar las conversaciones de otras personas? ―Preguntó Goten ingenuamente.

―¡Shhhh! ¡Es una lección de espionaje para recolectar información! ―Susurró el pervertido sin apartar la vista, sacudiendo una mano para que Goten se callara.

Pasado el alboroto inicial, ya sumergidas en el agua y suspirando (algunas gimiendo) por la perfecta temperatura del agua y lo relajante que se sentía, comenzaron a chismear sobre otras chicas y su apariencia, su vestimenta, conducta, vidas y entorno familiar, y mucha, mucha calumnia de por medio. Cuando llegaron al tema de los novios y si las susodichas los merecían o no, entró inevitablemente a colación el tema de los chicos, y la conversación cogió un desvío tan imprevisto como interesante cuando una de ellas dijo que el mejor culo de la aldea lo tenía Neji.

―Pfff, ¿y tú qué sabes de eso, Aome? ―Dijo una de las dos rubias a la chica de cabello negro.

―Lo sé porque lo vi con mis propios ojos. Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí, estaba desnudo.

Más de una bromeó y se burló de la tal Aome, no poniendo en duda la aseveración de que el mejor culo de Konoha lo tenía Neji, pero sí que lo había visto desnudo.

―¡Lo juro, fue la semana pasada! Estaba aquí, en las aguas termales, bañándose justo del otro lado.

Sus amigas volvieron a ponerla en duda, asegurando que alguien del estatus de Neji, por mucho que fuera de la rama secundaria, no estaría en semejante lugar, teniendo para su disfrute en la mansión Hyūga un sauna y un estanque mucho más lujoso y privado. Pero la muchacha dijo que no estaba solo, que iba acompañado en grupo con otros jóvenes shinobis que ese día se reunieron, y así sus compañeras pasaron de cuestionar su testimonio a cuestionarla por haber espiado a los chicos.

Pero luego, para sorpresa de Jiraiya, las chicas rieron a coro, ya que no había recriminación alguna en sus argumentos, todo era broma, como hicieron saber después, felicitando a la morena y alegando que ellas habrían hecho lo mismo en su lugar, mucho más si se trataba de un grupo de jóvenes shinobis.

―Pues una vez me ocurrió algo similar. ―Dijo la pelirroja―. No estaba Hyūga Neji, por desgracia, pero sí Inuzuka Kiba junto a ese muchacho del clan Aburame.

―Creo que te refieres a Aburame Shino. ―Comentó otra―. Es algo raro, muy callado. En lo particular no me atrae tanto, pero escuché que la tiene grande. ¿Es cierto ese rumor, Minami?

―Lo es. ―Asintió la pelirroja con sonrisa pícara―. Igual prefiero a Inuzuka, lo mordería como una perra.

Saltaron las carcajadas, y una de las rubias salpicó agua a la tal Minami, más que en reprimenda por envidia de no haber sido ella quien viera al atractivo Kiba.

Y siguieron las atrevidas anécdotas.

Una de las muchachas aseguró que la prima de una amiga había tenido sexo con Nara Shikamaru, induciendo un jolgorio de suspiros incrédulos y celos; a falta de impresionantes historias reales, echó esa mentira.

Otra contó que por allí rodaba un rumor donde Izumo y Kotetsu, los jóvenes chūnins que vigilaban la entrada principal de la aldea, buscaban de cuando en cuando muchachas bonitas en los pequeños poblados campesinos circundantes a Konoha para organizar unos tríos de locura.

Hasta el nombre de Iruka saltó a la palestra como el de un intachable profesor de niños por el día, y un amante hambriento y excepcional por las noches.

Pero las palmas se las llevó la joven castaña que, siempre según su palabra, había visto desnudo en las aguas termales a Hatake Kakashi, que también la tenía grande y estaba buenísimo, y que apostaba lo que fuera a que no tenía nada que envidiarle al culo de Hyūga Neji, pero que por desgracia llevaba puesta la máscara hasta para bañarse, a lo que una comentó que Ayame le había dicho que una vez vio al jounin quitársela cuando le sirvió una orden en Ichiraku Ramen, y que no había visto un rostro más atractivo que el suyo.

Más que nada en eso se basaban los chismes, en avistamientos y rumores sexuales entre shinobis y civiles. Jiraiya siempre supo el fervor que causaban los ninjas entre las mujeres, no por nada llegó a protagonizar ciertos encuentros en carne propia en sus años mozos.

Los shinobis eran héroes, nobles, encarnaban la fuerza, la voluntad del fuego, y desbordaban una ferocidad y salvajismo en su estado más puro y primitivo que ningún hombre corriente o civil podría suscitar, jamás, sobre la delicada fémina que se dejara amar entre sus brazos.

Capaces de arrancar las más profundas y auténticas pasiones de una hembra, los más oscuros deseos y reprensibles conductas de la más frígida de las doncellas, hurgando con expertas manos en el arte de matar, las carnes y escondrijos más recónditos de hasta la más pura dama, extraviada ésta en la embriaguez de su propio abismo de locura e inmoral desenfreno.

―Daría lo que fuera por ver sin máscara a Hatake Kakashi, ¡estúpida Ayame! ―Suspiró una de las rubias, tratando de imaginar lo imposible―. Si ella dice que tiene el rostro más atractivo que ha visto, pues debe ser verdad, porque no conozco hombre más bello que Hyūga Neji.

―No seas imbécil, Koume, que seguro Ayame exagera. ―Refunfuñó la pelirroja―. Digo, de seguro Hatake es un bello, no lo pongo en duda, ¿pero acaso te has fijado en Trunks? La misma Ayame se contradice diciendo que es lo más sexy que ha visto, y opino lo mismo.

―¡Oh, cierto, Trunks! ―Exclamó la rubia llamada Koume, cuya nívea tez se coloreó de rojo en el acto―. ¡Maldita Yamanaka! Es obvio que entre esos dos hay algo…

―¡Puaj! Yamanaka Ino no es más perra porque sería mascota del clan Inuzuka. Me cae como una patada al estómago, se cree que está buenísima.

―Una noche la vi colgando del brazo de Trunks, hablando fuerte como una idiota para llamar la atención. En mi opinión, si él tiene ojos para Yamanaka, debe haber algo malo en su cabeza.

―De seguro va tras ella por su clan. Es extraño, pero a pesar de que Trunks ni siquiera es un ninja, dicen que tiene la fuerza de mil, así que de seguro va en busca de un clan.

―Neee, si por eso fuera, estuviera tras Hyūga Hinata, ¡ella sí es un partido a la altura de Trunks!

Y comentarios de tal índole volaron por aquí y por allá. Empezaron a destrozar a las kunoichis, como a Tenten, de quien decían era una simplona y que tenía dos albóndigas por cabello, o Haruno Sakura, que aparte de no tener ni tetas ni culo, una que otra aseguraba que debía ser bisexual. A Hinata la respetaban más, y, sin embargo, una de ellas dijo que debía tener retardo, pero que de seguro se masturbaba como la que más para luego resguardarse en su impoluta y bella máscara de perfección.

¡Por Kami, creían que Hinata era perfecta! Si tan sólo conocieran la verdad de su entorno, el trato de su padre, la sempiterna comparación con su hermanita Hanabi, se morderían la lengua hasta tragársela. He allí la destructiva maldad contenida en los chismorreos.

Ino era puta, todas coincidieron en ello, y eso que no había el menor indicio de que tan siquiera hubiera mantenido relaciones con hombre alguno, al menos antes de la llegada de Trunks.

―¿Y qué si Trunks está interesado en el clan Yamanaka? ¡Algo tiene que sacarle! ―Espetó Minami, entrelazando las manos tras su nuca―. Igual opino que está buenísimo. Él es otra cosa. ¡Me lo tiraría sin pensarlo dos veces!

Sus amigas la apoyaron entre risas… hasta que una voz severa, aunque femenina, llegó desde el cuarto de cambio y las calló en seco.

―En eso tienes razón. Él es otra cosa…

En breve divisaron una voluptuosa silueta contoneándose en dirección a ellas, aplaudiendo con pasmoso sarcasmo a las palabras de la pelirroja. Cubierta con una toalla, apareció para terror de las muchachas Anko Mitarashi.

―¿Qué me ven, mocosas? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ―Escupió, ganando como única respuesta una asustada y silente negación de cabeza grupal. Dejó deslizar la toalla por su blanca piel, y del otro lado del muro, Jiraiya sangró en abundancia por la nariz y se excitó como tenía años que no lo hacía; entre la sangre perdida y la que se le iba para la verga, el sannin necesitaría una transfusión al final del día.

―Qué imbéciles. ―Siseó la kunoichi, probando el agua con la punta de sus pies para luego sumergirse con incitante lentitud, cosa que encendió a Jiraiya más todavía―. Ustedes sólo hablan y hablan y apuesto a que nunca se han tirado a un hombre de verdad. ―Las ocho chicas se apretujaron entre sí y retrocedieron, poniendo la mayor cantidad de agua caliente de por medio―. Y no, no me refiero a los mugrosos aldeanos de Konoha, que también me he cansado de probar, sino a un verdadero shinobi, uno fuerte y portentoso, no blandengues como Iruka que no siguen el ritmo después del quinto polvo.

En la misma línea que la población civil femenina consideraba a los shinobis, la población civil masculina veía en las kunoichis verdaderas diosas. En el caso específico de Anko, se rumoraba que había mandado al hospital, en repetidas ocasiones, a hombres corrientes dada su rudeza al amar: los montaba con un frenesí tan bestial, que irremediablemente los partía. Además, Mitarashi era de emociones fuertes, le gustaba lastimar y de cuando en cuando que la lastimaran, pero ningún hombre frágil y común tendría jamás la capacidad de lo último.

La kunoichi, ya sumergida en el agua, sacó de repente un kunai quién sabe de dónde. Se acercó a las intimidadas jóvenes y se acomodó junto a la pelirroja, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros pecosos y apuntándole con el kunai en la garganta.

―¿Por qué tiemblas tanto, niña? No te voy a matar. ―La kunoichi soltó una estruendosa carcajada al verla tragar con dificultad junto al resto de las chicas―. Tú dijiste que te tirarías a Trunks sin pensarlo…no obstante, te estremeces con mi presencia, ¿y así quieres ser amada por un fuerte shinobi de verdad? ¡Ja! No le dudarías a Kakashi ni un minuto, ¡ése sí que sabe!

Anko soltó a la joven con brusquedad, se dirigió a gachas al centro del estanque y, poniéndose de pie con violencia, exhibió su espalda y el montón de gruesas cicatrices que la adornaban, causando un genuino impacto visual en sus espectadoras.

―Algunas las conseguí en el campo de batalla, no puedo mentir. ―Sonrió con mal contenida malicia―. Pero Kakashi es autor de la mayoría de éstas. ―La kunoichi sintió una oleada de placer con las expresiones de espanto conseguidas, relamiéndose para degustar la sensación de alimentar su retorcido sadismo―. No pongan esas caras, la víctima real es él, porque si en verdad alguna lo ha visto desnudo, comprobará que yo he dejado en Kakashi mucho más que él en mí. ―Anko puso las manos en su delgada cintura y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, logrando que sus enormes tetas saltaran y Jiraiya cayera de espaldas por la excitación―. Supongo que éramos demasiado lunáticos para que lo nuestro funcionara, ¡pero hey! Si alguna todavía quiere "tirárselo", que se atreva a quitárselo a Hana Inuzuka ¡Jajaja!

De improvisto, desplazándose con la velocidad propia de un ninja, Anko pasó a situarse junto a la pelirroja otra vez, presionándole el cuello con la punta del kunai, sin que ninguna de las muchachas pudiera captar siquiera su movimiento.

―Lo que no puedo tolerar, ―apretó un poco su arma, haciendo que la chica explayara los ojos en pánico―, es que un gusano como tú hable de tirarse a un saiyajin cuando no podría siquiera con un chunin de poca monta. ―En cuanto retiró el kunai, Anko lo llevó a su boca y lamió el diminuto punto de sangre que corría por la hoja, para luego señalar el inmenso monumento Kage que se veía desde cualquier punto de la aldea―. ¿Ves esa montaña? Pues el que te quieres tirar levantó esa cosa sobre sus hombros, así que cuida esa lengua, mocosa, porque tendrías que ser como mínimo tan buena como yo para montarte a semejante hombre.

Anko estaba loca: una vez soltó a su víctima, se fue al lado opuesto del estanque y se sumergió hasta el cuello, tarareando como si nada, disfrutando del agua caliente entre suspiros mientras las muchachas se iban despavoridas pero en orden, sin emitir sonido, dejándola sola.

Allí fue que Jiraiya se hizo a un lado y anunció a Goten que era su turno de aprender, que mirara con mucha atención, pues estaba por descubrir por qué tener relaciones sexuales era tan provocativo.

―Después me dirás en qué pensaste. ―Sonrió, con los dientes y la toalla blanca salpicados en sangre. Las piernas le temblaban, se sentía débil por tantas hemorragias nasales en tan poco tiempo.

Goten no estaba seguro con qué se iba a encontrar. Lo cierto es que apenas se asomó por la ranura, reconoció en la cabeza violeta que se asomaba sobre el agua a Anko Mitarashi. Aun cuando el saiyajin no profirió ni la más tenue respiración, la kunoichi se puso alerta y arrojó con letal precisión el kunai que tenía en la mano directo al entrecejo de su espía.

―¿Quién anda allí? ―Gruñó amenazante, con el agua por la cintura y los enormes senos al frente. Sus sentidos de serpiente parecían saborear el aire, detectar la temperatura corporal de su presa, porque no había manera de que se hubiera dado cuenta que la veían.

Si se trataba de un civil, habría de estar muerto o agonizando con el kunai enterrado en la frente, igual a Anko no le preocupaba, estaba defendiendo su intimidad. Y si se trataba de un shinobi, pues ahora mismo estaría adolorido y arrepentido como nunca. Pero ni lo uno ni lo otro, porque a pesar de lo improvisto del ataque, Goten capturó el cuchillo entre dos dedos sin prestarle importancia.

―¿No has tenido suficiente, pervertido? ―Rugió, ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir lo que parecía una oscura mirada a través del agujero.

―¡So-soy yo, Go-Goten. ―Tartamudeó, no por los nervios, sino embelesado y a la vez abstraído con el voluptuoso cuerpo desnudo de Anko, brillante y algo rosado por el agua caliente lamiendo su piel.

Jiraiya se dio una palmada en la cara, susurrándole al chico lo idiota que era por contestar, y que por nada en el mundo se le ocurriera decir que estaba junto a él. De hecho, el viejo anudó la toalla en su cintura y se dispuso a correr a los vestidores, porque lo que vendría sería un verdadero infierno, mucho más si la involucrada era Anko, una sociópata de alto rango. Pero lo que el viejo escuchó a continuación, le durmió los músculos de la mandíbula por la impresión, le erizó los vellos de cuerpo, lo dejó plantado en su sitio con la rigidez de una estatua.

―Vaya, vaya, ¡pero mírate nada más, no conocía ese lado tuyo, Goten! ¿Y… estás solo? ¿O Trunks te está acompañando?

―Estoy solo. ―Respondió para no involucrar a Jiraiya como le había ordenado.

―Ahh, qué lástima… pero no importa, algo es algo. Y dime, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

A Jiraiya le iba a dar una convulsión, podía imaginarse a Anko pasándose las manos por las tetas mientras mecía un poco sus grandes caderas, cosa que de hecho la kunoichi hacía para deleite del saiyajin.

Goten no respondió. Tenía el corazón apretujado, la lengua seca y dormida, los ojos grandes y brillantes, y la cola de mono, erizada hasta el último pelo, se agitaba salvajemente y daba fuertes e involuntarios azotes a la pared de madera, cosa que sonsacó una sonrisa perversa en Anko porque imaginó tal cosa sin verla.

No sólo eso, la toalla se le había desamarrado, y tenía el miembro tan duro e hinchado como hace unos días cuando estuvo con Sakura en el hospital, culpa de la cola de mono que maximizaba sus instintos reproductivos de bruto macho saiyajin.

Contrario a lo que podría creerse, los saiyajins eran bastante calenturientos, era un mecanismo de adaptación necesario para preservar la especie porque sus esperanzas de vida se acortaban dada su condición de guerreros. Por lo mismo también eran muy fértiles, pero así como la mayoría de los animales, mantenían relaciones sólo cuando la hembra estaba en celo, apta para quedar embarazada. Tal cosa no era tan frecuente, sin embargo, en las mujeres saiyajins como en las terrícolas, y justo ahora Anko estaba en sus días más fértiles al igual que Sakura.

―Si no vas a contestar, entonces esfúmate, gusano. Yo seguiré con lo mío. ―Exigió con mal simulada rabia. Lo cierto es que la kunoichi empezó a frotarse el cuerpo tan exagerada como indecentemente, haciendo un baño erótico para provocar a su espía en tanto se estimulaba a sí misma.

Anko se sentía más atraída por Trunks, pero Goten también era saiyajin, y era apuesto, joven, enérgico, y de seguro podría hacerle lo que ningún shinobi sería capaz debido a su fuerza ridícula y sin comparación. Y es que de sólo imaginarse entre tan brutas manos, indefensa, sacudida como una muñeca de trapo de arriba abajo a merced de tan poderoso hombre, se le embotaba la mente y humedecían las piernas.

Está de más decir que Anko acompañó a su espectáculo de la masturbada que jamás se había dado, poseída por el morbo de estar siendo admirada, de imaginarse que el tallado cuerpo del saiyajin, duro como el acero y salpicado en cicatrices, golpeaba contra el suyo, moreteándola mientras la penetraba entre desbocados brincos y ferales movimientos de cadera, haciéndole daño, desvaneciéndola en el delicioso morir de repetidos orgasmos.

―¡Goten, desgraciado infeliz, no pares o te corto la garganta!

Jiraiya convulsionaba sobre un charco de sangre propulsado desde su nariz. ¡Qué locura escuchaba! Con lo de hoy tenía suficiente material audiovisual para narrar varios capítulos en un futuro libro, protegiendo las identidades de los involucrados y quizá añadiendo más participación de su parte, pero todo basado en hechos reales. ¡Quién lo diría, el pendejo de Goten cargaba a Anko loca como una cabra!

Pero, ¿qué había de Goten? Sencillamente no entendía el escenario. Se asustó de ver cómo la grácil figura de Anko, brillante y mojada, se agitaba entre violentos espasmos; de cómo arqueaba la espalda de manera casi imposible, blanqueando los ojos y enterrando un colmillo en la esquina del labio inferior hasta hacérselo sangrar; de cómo se acariciaba los pechos en un trance energúmeno con su diestra, resguardando la zurda para frotar con empeño brioso su mojada intimidad mientras sostenía el kunai.

En la misma medida que lo asustó, el inexplicable espectáculo también terminó por gustar y encender las entrañas del saiyajin. Las sensaciones que le anegaron aquella tarde en el hospital retornaron idénticas, sino es que potenciadas, y justo ahora no quería más que saltarse la pared y tocar el cuerpo de Anko como ella misma lo hacía, de la misma forma que quiso tocar a Sakura para luego espantarse por creerlo una idea malvada, terrible, por creer que estaba loco.

Cuando Anko hubo de satisfacerse hasta quedar lánguida y colorada por el agua caliente, se secó obscenamente con la toalla y despidió de Goten como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego Jiraiya le insistió que le contara lo que había sentido, pero ante el sepulcral silencio del pasmado muchacho, leyó la respuesta en su expresión y lenguaje corporal (y en su enorme verga), para concluir diciéndole que todo lo que había pensado y sentido era natural, que no estaba mal, que era justo el punto que pretendía probar, y que mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien involucraba sensaciones más o menos similares, pero aún más acentuadas.

Ya era de noche cuando los dos se retiraron del balneario de aguas termales, con Goten pálido y callado en contraste de un muy satisfecho y sonriente Jiraiya. Cada uno tomó su propio camino, el sannin en dirección a la taberna más cercana para empinarse unos tragos de sake, y el saiyajin se suponía que a dormir a su casa… pero rememorando mil veces el sensual show de Anko en el agua, y repitiéndose otras mil la enseñanza final de Jiraiya, asumió que, como todo eso era normal, podía desviarse a último momento a casa de Sakura.

Tocó la puerta. Le llegaron desde adentro las voces de sus padres, que cenaban junto a ella. La kunoichi gritó un pesado "¡voy!" mientras se apresuraba a abrir al inesperado visitante.

Quedó absorta al encontrarse cara a cara con Goten. Pensó que podía tratarse de cualquiera menos él, y por eso estaba algo sorprendida. Pero mayúsculo fue en verdad su asombro cuando escuchó las palabras del saiyajin.

―¿Di-disculpa? ―Tuvo que decir, porque escuchó mal, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y entendió algo que no era.

Pero no, no escuchó ni entendió mal, y Goten sí había dicho aquello que no se podía creer.

―Sakura, quiero tener sexo contigo ahora mismo…

#################################################

 **Fin del capítulo**

Este capítulo no es relleno, aunque lo parezca. Como dije al principio, no me sentía con ánimo de escribir, de allí que pasara de una primera escena seria, diplomática y demás, a la mierda de las aguas termales. Ojo, igual planeaba escribir eso en algún momento, aunque no todavía.

En el siguiente cap. tendremos a Trunks junto a su nuevo equipo con las andanzas en el País del Rayo. Creo que llegó la hora de darle entrada a Killer Bee, quien peleará con un Sasuke convencido por Obito, pues no tiene oportunidad alguna sin las técnicas que le da Itachi en el manga. Todo es parte del plan de Obito.

Espero les haya gustado. Si en algún punto se les pintó una sonrisa en la cara, logré mi cometido, que no era escribir lemon, lime o lo que sea, sino algo patético y gracioso que involucrara a Anko y algún saiyajin.

No prometo nada, pero en 15 días espero traerles el cap. 11.

Cuídense y no dejen de comentar, por favor.

¡Saludos!


	11. 11 Las dos cajas

**Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

Hola, mis queridos lectores, espero todos se encuentren muy bien. Como recordarán les dije que en 15 días actualizaría, y evidentemente pasó más tiempo que eso. Sucede que tuve que escribir todo a puro teclado porque el mouse se dañó y es horrible usar una PC sin mouse, tuve que averiguar cuáles eran los comandos del teclado para hacer todo con él, y no usé la laptop porque tiene el teclado súper jodido y un montón de letras no funcionan.

En fin, vamos con los reviews sin cuenta que son bastantes.

 **Darksoul:** Fuiste el primero de todos en comentar, hermano, en verdad que te agradezco por ese detalle ;) Lamento si en algún momento pensaste que algo malo pudo pasarme, las cosas siguen muy mal en mi país pero por suerte ando bien, la ciudad donde vivo no es foco de grandes problemas y se puede manifestar sin tanto riesgo como Caracas que hay que tener más bolas. ¿Quieres un avance con Karin? Pues por ti lo haré jaja. No te preocupes que Goten no está enamorado de Sakura, sólo se guía por sus instintos, lo mismo pudo proponerle a Anko jaja. ¡Gracias como siempre por leer amigo, te mando muchos saludos!

 **El sin sangre:** Gracias por tu mensaje de ánimo, bro, de veras me conmovió leerlo, muy bonito y genuino. He estado en protestas, no muchas, pero por suerte no he tenido nada que lamentar más que la difícil situación que atraviesa mi nación. Dices algo muy sabio que me repito a mí mismo para darme ánimo, y es que tras todo este mal como mínimo nos tiene que quedar el aprendizaje a los venezolanos para no caer en un proceso similar por lo menos dentro de una muy buena cantidad de años, no digo que para siempre, pues los humanos cometemos los mismos errores. No sabía que eras de Perú, tengo entendido que ahora hay muchos venezolanos allá porque se consiguen mejores oportunidades que acá, y agradezco mucho la mano que nos han tendido como país hermano, como de la misma manera lo siento mucho por cualquier incomodidad que podamos ocasionarles por allá; cuídate mucho hermano, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y agradezco enormemente tu mensaje.

 **XD:** Qué bueno que te hayas reído un buen rato con las pendejadas del capítulo jaja, ésa era mi primera intención, amigo. ¡Uy! De por sí considero terrible la muerte de Jiraiya a manos de Pain, imaginarme algo peor perpetrado por Milk me duele de pensarlo. Espero te guste este cap, y por supuesto gracias por tu apoyo al leer y comentar ;)

 **TragicAsesino:** Jajaja me partí de risa con tu comentario. Puede que Sakura en verdad sea un poco golosa, ya verás que ni le pega a Goten en este cap. pero todavía queda ver si Jiraiya correrá con la misma suerte. Gracias por el recibimiento hermano, espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Matt Stalinger:** Ni yo que soy el autor vi venir el final, se me metió el demonio al último instante. Pienso que si hay que hacer algo inesperado para el lector, tiene que serlo para el mismo escritor como mínimo XD Gracias como siempre por tu valoración, Matt, y ahora que mencionas a Anko, Goten debería darle una vuelta, tú sabes, para visitar e insistir un poco jaja.

 **Delawaresmash:** Seh, al fin viejito, lamento la espera más allá de lo que tenía planeado. Es un gusto saber que te haya dado risa el cap, y tienes razón, Jiraiya como loco desangrándose por la nariz, Anko loquiando y Goten como pendejo pero bien que le gustó observar, ¿eh? Yo pensé igual, el cap comienza serio y se desarrolla en una situación cada vez más ridícula, pero como dije fue lo que me salió en ese momento. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **ICOness:** Exacto, Goten terminó más confundido que orientado, Jiraiya más que hacerle un favor le volvió la cabeza un ocho, la prueba es la indecorosa proposición final como si nada, ¡no tiene cabeza el Goten! Y tienes razón con lo de Naruto, cuando niño nos daban a entender que era muy vivo y casi casi pervertido por andar viendo revistas de adulto y haciendo jutsus sexy y harem, luego en Shippuden nos lo ponen bastante ingenuo al Narutín, quizá Kishi cambió un poco eso sobre la marcha. En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia y ojalá desees leer más.

 **Guest:** No lo había visto así, pero es verdad, ya quisiera Jiraiya que le tocara la suerte de Goten jaja, las ventajas de la juventud. Pues ya verás que Sakura no actuará tan violenta que digamos, quizá en el fondo le agradó un poco la proposición o.0 ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Johan:** Hola Johan, lamento no haber respondido los reviews anteriores, así como mi demora en traer el cap. Primero que nada pues me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya transmitido ánimo así como tu mensaje de apoyo me lo ha dado a mí. Sobre tu pregunta de Blizzard tenía pensado que Kaioshin lo reviviera temporalmente prestándole su vida cuando el momento llegara y así participaría, pero el maestro Toriyama que a veces se pasa por acá y me pregunta cosas me robó la idea y pues ya ves, van a revivir a Freezer en Super también, lo bueno es que habrá Frost vs Freezer vs Blizzard. La otra idea que tenía era hacer participar a Blizzard con la excusa de "las reglas no especificaban que los muertos no pueden participar" y no les quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo, pues es verdad, esa regla no está entre las que mencionó Dai Shinkan jaja, pero creo que haré lo primero XD Gracias por leer y comentar hermano, ¡saludos!

 **Aldo Di Virgilio:** Descuida amigo, la historia estará aquí por si cambias de opinión, y no te preocupes, fue cosa de un capítulo, no son temas que se harán recurrentes en la trama de mi historia, empezando porque en fanfiction está prohibido el sexo explícito. También te deseo lo mejor, y me despido con unas palabras de George R.R. Martin (autor de Juegos de Tronos) que, en referencia al sexo y la violencia en sus obras, dice que las personas estaríamos mejor si tuviéramos más de lo primero y menos de lo último, pues sus lectores lo aclaman con las escenas ultra violentas (como las que en capítulos pasados he escrito) pero le critican a la mínima escena de sexo.

 **IrwinSmith:** Tienes razón con varias cosas, empezando porque Akatsuki y alguien más anda tras las cosas sospechosas que suceden como podrás leer el este nuevo cap. así como que Itachi ni el Raikage son grandes responsables, pero quien sabe… sobre lo diferente del cap es un alivio saber que te ha gustado y quedaste con ganas de leer más, no es fácil saber qué esperar cuando el público al que va dirigido tu fic no está acostumbrado a leer (al menos de mi parte) otras cosas, es un riesgo que uno corre, por suerte salió bien. Gracias por tu comentario amigo.

 **Guest:** Pues Goten terminó echándole el muerto a Jiraiya, ése sí que no se salva XD gracias por leer y comentar.

 **CalzonesEnLlamas:** Lo de Broly y Anko me mató de risa jaja pero quien sabe, capaz y a la loca le gusta (sólo espera a ver lo que opina al conocer a Vegeta). El hijo al que te refieres de Freezer es Kuriza, y es verdad que lo describí igualito, pero mi novia hizo el dibujo diferente a lo que tenía en mente, aunque me pareció mejor aún de lo que imaginé. El estado definitivo de Gohan también es llamado místico, y tienes razón, es muy superior y más eficiente al ssj3, pero como el super saiyajin no es más que un multiplicador del estado base, Trunks tiene oportunidad contra Goten si es que se hizo más fuerte en estado base, que es el caso. Es algo así como Mirai Trunks del manga de Toyotaro que en ssj2 era igual al ssj3 de Goku, pues al parecer ese Trunks era más fuerte en estado base y por ende el ssj le "multiplicaba más", por decirlo de alguna manera. Y sí, más adelante Goten y Trunks llegarán a dominar el ki divino, me sentiría mal dándole ese poder solo a uno de los dos porque el otro quedaría muy atrás. Gracias por leer y comentar como siempre haces hermano, lo único que lamento es que el malnacido de Lucas me pasó la pija por la nuca XD

 **Guest:** A Trunks le tiene que pasar algo igual o major a lo de Goten, y Anko no descansará hasta lograrlo jaja. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar.

 **A.M. . :** ¡Hola! Antes que nada agradezco enormemente que hayas llegado hasta acá, es un gran trecho considerando que el fic pasado es largo y ya estaba terminado, y me alegra saber que tanto éste como su precuela te hayan gustado. La idea de Bardock es buena, lo que pasa es que Goten al no ser puro de raza no sé que tanto pueda parecerse a su abuelo, tal vez un poco, pero no tanto jaja. Tienes razón, no he escrito más de lo que pasó en el universo 7 y ya van 10 capítulos de esta historia, trataré de escribir algo sobre eso para el próximo cap. Espero quieras seguir leyendo la historia, ¡agradezco mucho tu comentario!

 **Guest:** Seh, al pobre Goten lo pervirtieron entre esos dos jaja. En el último cap Sidra se vio bien cabrón usando el Hakai sobre una ciudad entera, pero creo que sí usaré a mi propio dios de la destrucción, el que tenía planeado desde el fic pasado, porque igual Sidra queda debiendo mucho (todos, en realidad). ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **El cookies:** Hola hermano, ¡hace un buen tiempo que no te leía! Opino igual que tú, DBS tiene muchos defectos y detalles, sin duda la historia no es lo que era cuando DBZ, pero también se pasan algunas críticas porque algunos reflejan un odio tan visceral que parecen más bien haters de la franquicia masoquistas por seguir viendo la serie ya con 90 capítulos jaja. Me alegra que estés devuelta con los estudios, y tienes toda la razón, todos tenemos problemas, algunos más que otros, lo importante es no quedarse en el camino y para eso tenemos amigos o familiares que nos apoyan, aunque sea una persona en el mundo hemos de tener. Bueno, en verdad agradezco tus sugerencas, y me alegra que te gustaran Blizzard y el Kaio que tendrán más participación luego. Haré como dices, cambiaré el Dios de la Destrucción y dejaré al ángel y al Kaio-shin que también me parece de lo poco interesante que llevan en este nuevo arco del torneo, pero agregaré un Kaio-shin más que es el que siempre tuve planeado. Un millón de gracias por tomarte un tiempo para apoyarme a mi y a la historia con tu comentario, cuídate amigo, te deseo suerte con todas tus cosas.

 **Caroonte01:** Y a ti primer que nada gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, una lástima que hayan tantos venezolanos afuera huyéndole al sistema de mi país, sólo espero que más temprano que tarde salgamos de este flagelo. Sobre el cap pues ni yo mismo pensé que Goten sería el primero, pero ya verás lo que ocurre en este cap, creo que fue lo más lógico aunque muchos quisieran acción desde ya jaja. La escena de las aguas termales tuvo la intención de entretener con cosas ridículas aunque reales hasta cierto punto, una de ellas es el chismorreo que en serio algunas chicas se pasan con eso XD. Para el siguiente cap revelaré algunas cosas más que irán resolviendo algunas dudas aunque creando otras, porque Obito tiene sus manos metidas en varios asuntos. En fin, muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero que también te vaya excelente con tus cosas, cuídate y espero leerte de nuevo ;)

 **ZAIKO23:** Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y tienes razón, la familia y seres queridos son imprescindibles en los momentos de dificultad. Un gusto saber que te gustó el cap. Cuídate tú también, ¡éxito y saludos!

 **Fan1:** jajaja me cagué de la risa con tu comentario. No te preocupes, que en su debido momento Sakura va a llevar más machete que tabla de pescadería por parte de Goten, y me tentaste con lo del beso, pero tampoco toca ahorita, créeme que sucederá en el momento más propicio para que sea más épico, por varias razones ahorita no me conviene poner eso. Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate mucho amigo, éxito con tus cosas.

 **Ancestro:** Gracias a ti hermano, que te tomaste tu tiempo para leer y dejarme tu comentario. Espero te guste este cap, ¡saludos!

 **Somerol:** Es verdad, Sasuke se las vio mal contra Bee en el canon, sin Mangekyo Sharingan peor que peor :s pero hasta eso es parte del plan de Obito. Gracias por comentar amigo.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Pues es un halago que opines así de mi historia, me alegra que sea el cross que más te gusta, y que además te gusten los oc incluidos como Blizzard y el pequeño Kaiosama ;) Sobre tus preguntas, sí, reviviré a Freezer, el método no es seguro pero sería algo temporal, y sobre el Dios de la Destrucción no puedo decir más que inventaré uno propio. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, cuídate.

 **Guest:** No te preocupes, siempre que puedo trato de responder los mensajes que me dejan, en especial si estos tienen preguntas. Empiezo agradeciéndote por leer y comentar, valoro ese apoyo a la historia. Sobre tus pregunas:

1-Es algo difícil asegurarlo, porque el Vegetto del anime no sé sabe que tan fuerte pueda ser frente a Bills, mientras en el manga dicen que es tan fuerte o más que Bills, y Blizzard pienso hacer no más fuerte que Bills pero sí algo cercano, por lo que la respuesta depende de la versión de Vegetto, que si es el del manga diría que Blizzard es un poco más débil.

2- La historia pensaba llevarla por una trama original que no incluirá la saga de Black ni la de Champa, y sólo incluiría la del torneo multiversal, aunque repito que no es algo definitivo, podría hacer también una mezcla entre lo que ocurra en dicha saga y la que venga después si es que hay algo después del torneo multiversal. Lo que sí haré como parte de la historia original que te menciono, es que un buen grupo de ninjas vaya al universo 7 e interaccionen con los personajes de Dragon Ball.

3- La promesa no está abandonada, sólo detenida, y la continuaré cuando termine este fic porque no puedo con dos a la vez, lamento eso.

Gracias por tu tiempo al leer y comentar, te mando saludos y deseo éxito en tus cosas ;)

 **Javier lozantos:** ¡Saludos, profesor! Qué bueno que el final superó sus expectativas, la verdad ni yo mismo lo planeé, como quien dice las cosas se fueron dando jaja. La verdad es que la misión de "rescate" de Trunks no es para salvarlo, sino que Tsunade teme que cometa un error que lleve a la guerra o que se haga muy amigo de las ideas del Raikage por pasar mucho tiempo allá, en el fondo la Hokage sigue teniendo sus ambiciones. No se preocupe por Danzo que tendrá un papel aún más relevante de lo que cree, mucho más que una simple conversación con los saiyajins, estará metido de lleno en los problemas que acontecen actualmente. Y sobre por qué Sasuke no le cuenta todo a Obito la verdad es que él tampoco lo sabe todo, si mal no recuerdo detalles como el de la luna y eso no lo saben más que Kakashi y el Hokage, pero Obito tiene un plan que de funcionar podría quitarle a los saiyajins del camino. Sobre sus sugerencias ya veré qué logro sacar de allí, podría meter a Anko en el rumor y obviamente Sakura morirá de los celos jaja, la escena sexosa llegará pero no todavía, debo tratar de apegarme a las personalidades de los personajes y no hacer tantas locuras que lleguen a no ser creíbles; lo de Anko, por ejemplo, aunque exagerado es hasta cierto punto creíble, porque todos sabemos que está bien loca XD Lo de Mirai Trunks y Milk me mató de risa, pero la verdad es que ni yo mismo sé si volverá a aparecer en la historia. Sobre las preguntas, en algún momento Danzo encarará a los saiyajins, pero sus acciones no se limitarán a eso como ya le comenté; habrá una línea de tiempo propia, los hechos de Boruto ya no podrían ocurrir igual; y la profecía de Naruto tiene toda la razón en que queda inútil por ahora, es algo de lo que me di cuenta no hace mucho y debo pensar cómo resolverlo, ¡la profecía podría cambiar y en vez del mundo Naruto podría terminar salvando al universo! Creáme jaja, todo es posible ;) Un millón de gracias por leer y comentar, profesor, que además saca tiempo para hacerlo siendo que tiene que corregir (y reprobar) muchos exámenes jeje. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, y pues sí, Toriyama y Toyotaro de vez en cuando se pasan por acá y me toman algunas ideas, como la de resucitar a Blizzard igual que a Freezer XD

 **Tricki:** Por el momento el vuelo será cancelado y sustituido por aerolíneas Jiraiya, con Tsunade de piloto y Sakura de copiloto jaja. Gracias por comentar.

 **Guest:** Gracias por comentar los capítulos capo, y sobre tu pregunta es posible que haya un Freezer vs Blizzard, fíjate que van a revivir a Freezer también jaja.

Notarán que cambié la imagen del fic. Bien, así se vería Blizzard, mi novia se encargó de hacer el dibujo aproximadamente a partir de las descripciones que le di, pero para ser sincero me gusta más lo que hizo ella que lo que tenía en mente. Se parece más a Frost, y tiene los ojos dorados en vez de rojos como escribí en el fic jaja. Aquí el link de su cuenta en deviantart:

zeldanlink64. deviantart. com

Tiene dibujos de Pokemon, Zelda y algunas otras series y anime, les recomiendo que se pasen por allí a echar un vistazo y si gustan dejen comentarios, a ella le agradaría porque dibujar, en mi opinión, es más jodido que escribir todavía, no cualquiera tiene el talento y la capacidad, aparte que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Bien, eso es todo. Como siempre animo a los lectores que comenten o pregunten lo que deseen, y si les gusta el capítulo o el fic en general por favor díganlo, es una contribución que valoraría ya que escribir los caps toma su tiempo. Y si no les gusta o creen que pueda mejorar algo, pues también díganlo, tengan en cuenta que solo les roba un minuto o menos de su tiempo.

Ahora los dejo con el capítulo 11.

#################################################

 **11\. Las dos cajas**

―¿Di-disculpa? ―Tuvo que decir, porque escuchó mal, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y entendió algo que no era.

Pero no, no escuchó ni entendió mal, y Goten sí había dicho aquello que no se podía creer.

―Sakura, quiero tener sexo contigo ahora mismo…

Quedó boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos verdes y redondos lustrosos en incredulidad. Aunque lo escuchaba por segunda vez, no terminaba de asimilarlo, de comprenderlo, porque Goten no era así, no era del tipo pervertido u obsesionado por las tendencias lascivas que, en mayor o menor grado, marcaban la naturaleza masculina del montón.

―Sakura, ¿quién es? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ―Sonó la voz de su madre desde adentro―. Apresúrate, que se va enfriar tu cena.

La kunoichi cerró la puerta, pegando su espalda a la madera. Bajo la pálida luz de la bombilla de su pórtico, asediada por mosquitos que danzaban hechizados por el titilante fulgor, tomó a Goten por el dogi con ambas manos y lo encaró con gesto agrio.

―¿A qué juegas, idiota? ¿Quién te ordenó que dijeras eso? ¿Es una broma de Kiba? ¿O tal vez una de las estupideces de los libros de Sai?

―Sai y Kiba están de misión. ―Le recordó con gesto impaciente―. Nadie me ordenó decirte nada. Verás, estaba en las aguas termales y vi a Anko bañándose del otro lado, entonces pensé que tú y yo…

―¿Espiaste a Anko Mitarashi mientras se bañaba? ¿¡Desnuda!? ―Estaba casi infartada. Los diminutos y rubios vellos de su nuca se erizaban en desagrado.

―Pues claro que estaba desnuda. ¿O acaso tú te bañas con ropa?

La kunoichi respiró hondo, inhalando paciencia, buscando fuerzas para no matarlo frente a su casa.

―¿Qué hacías en las aguas termales solo? ―Pronunció cada palabra con lentitud, cerrando los ojos, evitando el rostro de Goten por la decepción que la invadía. Y sí, debía admitirlo, tenía el corazón apretujado, porque por alguna razón, le lastimaba enterarse de semejantes mañas.

―Bueno, no estaba solo. ―Una alarma asaltó a la kunoichi. ¿Con qué clase de depravados se reunía Goten que se ponían de acuerdo para espiar a mujeres desnudas?― Estaba con Jiraiya sensei. Él me dijo que me asomara para que entendiera más sobre las relaciones sexuales y esas cosas, pero olvida eso. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos en tu casa o en la mía?

Una sonrisa tonta delineó los finos labios de Sakura. Con que de eso se trataba. ¡Maldito Jiraiya! Mañana mismo denunciaría al degenerado viejo asqueroso con Tsunade-sama. ¡Ja, la que se iba a llevar! Y aliviada con ello, Sakura no notó la cola de mono erizada dando enérgicos azotes al aire, el gran bulto en el pantalón de Goten, su mirada ansiosa, ávida.

― _Qué alivio, creí que Goten era un enfermo…_ ―Pensó con más calma, agradeciendo que la cosa no se hizo pública y quedó en una malintencionada jugada del sannin―. No tienes idea de lo suertudo que eres.

―Lo sé. ―Contestó con su sonrisa habitual.

―Digo, si Anko te hubiera descubierto, habría ocurrido una desgracia….

―Oh, pero Anko sí se dio cuenta.

―¿Eh? ―Sakura quedó paralizada. Un trasfondo azul y espectral apareció tras su cabeza― ¿Có-cómo que se dio cuenta?

―Pues que se dio cuenta. ―Repitió, entrecerrando los ojos por lo tonta que le parecía la pregunta de Sakura―. Hasta me lanzó un kunai, ¡se puso molesta! Pero cuando dije que era yo, le restó importancia y comenzó a tocarse para que yo la viera. Tú debes saber, Jiraiya-sensei dijo que eso era normal…

En eso la puerta se abrió, y Sakura se sobresaltó como si un enemigo la hubiera descubierto en una misión de infiltración; hasta un chillido soltó. Era su padre, que vino a buscarla porque tardaba demasiado.

Kizashi Haruno comenzó a reír, pensando que había asustado a su hija por descubrirla con algún novio: por la forma en que sujetaba el dogi del chico, interpretó que quería darle un beso. Pero eso quedó en la nada cuando reconoció al muchacho en cuestión.

―¡Por Kami, Goten, qué sorpresa! ―Su sonrisa perenne se hizo más amplia todavía. Abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida y grato asombro―. Escuché que habías regresado, aunque no te había visto ni una vez desde entonces. ¡Pero mira cuánto has crecido, estás tan alto como yo! ―Con las manos en la cintura, se inclinó un poco sobre Sakura y le guiñó un ojo―. Parece que te quedaste atrás, ¿eh? ¿O debería decir abajo? ¡Jajaja! Recuerdo que antes eran del mismo tamaño y ahora…

―¡Papá! ―Lo interrumpió Sakura con las mejillas coloradas.

―En fin, ¿por qué no pasas? Estábamos terminando de cenar.

―¡Él ya se iba! ―Dijo a la defensiva mientras empujaba al saiyajin. Se la veía sudando y nerviosa.

―¡Tonterías! ―Exclamó Kizashi, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno de los jóvenes para conducirlos a la casa―. No hay mucho que podamos ofrecerte, Goten. No esperábamos tu visita, pero si te quedas puedes probar el postre que preparó Mebuki.

Tras ingresar, Sakura ordenó a Goten quitarse las botas antes de que pusiera un pie en la desgastada madera del piso. La casa estaba igual a como la recordaba, con la cocina en la habitación de la derecha, el recibo y comedor a la izquierda, y las escaleras que conducían al piso superior justo al frente, al final de un estrecho pasillo en el que había a mano izquierda un pequeño baño para las visitas. Ni remodelaciones o tan siquiera muebles nuevos, todo permanecía tal cual desde su primera y última visita, hace tres años.

A Kizashi se le veía bastante idéntico, a no ser por las incipientes canas que salpicaban las patillas y costados de su opaco cabello rosa, cortado en cinco puntas a modo de flor de cerezo.

Cuando la señora Mebuki lo vio, abrió sus ojos verdes como si fueran cuencos de ramen, aunque después, sonrió con verdadera amabilidad y hasta lo saludó con un abrazo. La madre de Sakura tampoco se veía diferente, salvo algunas diminutas líneas de expresión algo más acentuadas, pero del resto, todo igual, ni más flaca ni más gorda, con el mismo cabello corto en tono rubio cenizo.

―No puedo creerlo, Goten, ¡estás enorme! ―Dijo mirándolo hacia arriba, pues le sacaba casi una cabeza de estatura. A pesar del dogi y las mangas largas de la camisa azul que llevaba debajo, supo que se había hecho muy fuerte en cuanto lo abrazó―. Te has vuelto todo un hombre… ―La mujer miró a su hija y profirió una sonrisa traviesa, sin esforzarse en disimularlo―. Y uno bastante apuesto, ¿verdad que sí, Sakura?

―¡Mamá! ―Entre los dos no hacían más que sonrojarla de vergüenza con sus tonterías, como si fuera una chiquilla y no tuviera sus 16 años cumplidos. ¡Bendito Kami! Ante la ley shinobi ya era mujer, tanto por edad como por su rango de chūnin! (1)

―¿No vas a terminar tu cena, Sakura? ―Preguntó Kizashi, señalando el plato frío a medio terminar. Era noche de recalentado, y tocaba el sukiyaki (2) de la semana pasada―. Sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que se pierda la comida, no podemos guardarlo en el refrigerador de nuevo…

―Conoces las reglas, muchachita. ―Siguió Mebuki, brazos en jarra y semblante severo, si bien su expresión habitual era ésa―. Sin cena, no hay postre.

―¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, y no me importa! ―Todos se impresionaron por el repentino estallido de Sakura, no demasiado enorme, pero sí fuera de lugar―. ¡Por favor! ¿En verdad es tan importante? ¿Tan malo es que por una noche no tenga apetito?

―Lo siento, hija, no lo dije con esa intención. ―Se excusó Mebuki, tratando de ser paciente por la presencia de Goten que de por sí resultaba una ocasión especial―. Tienes razón, no es importante, en lo absoluto. Si quieren pueden esperar en la sala, por hoy puedo recoger la mesa sola. En un rato les llevaré el postre, ¡preparé daifuku (3) de fresa!

―¿¡Daifuku de fresa!? ―Pronunció Goten con emoción―. ¡Vaya suerte, justo mi favorito!

Entonces Kizashi rompió en carcajadas, fuertes y sonoras, inclinándose para contenerse un poco, muy divertido por el juego de palabras. Recordó lo gracioso que le resultaba Goten, un maestro de los chistes, en su opinión, aunque el humor del padre de Sakura era un completo asco.

―Entonces está decido. ―Dijo Kizashi con entusiasmo―. Vengan, chicos, pongámonos al día mientras Mebuki nos trae esos dulces. Con todas las cosas que están pasando últimamente, un poco de suerte no estaría mal, ¡así que a la postre nos vendrá muy bien! ―Y volvió a romper en risas, pensando que su idea de mezclar dos juegos de palabras en una misma frase, era toda una genialidad―. ¡Jajajaja! ¿No lo entienden aún? ¿Daifuku… suerte…? ¿A la postre…? ¿No? ¿Todavía no?

Negando con gesto agrio, Sakura tomó a Goten por la muñeca y lo condujo a las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Sonó un portazo, y después, su voz amortiguada a lo lejos, gritando a su madre que subiera el postre a su cuarto.

Ambos adultos se observaron entre sí. Su hija estaba más repelente de lo usual, y lo extraño es que fue justo después de recibir a Goten, porque durante la cena se mostró perfectamente normal.

―Déjala, no le digas nada. ―Pidió Kizashi a su esposa, cuyo semblante empezaba a descomponerse en molestia poco a poco―. No debe ser fácil para ella todavía.

―Tienes razón. ―Concedió Mebuki, soltando el aire y relajando su tensa postura―. Además, no la había visto tan feliz últimamente, y todo coincide con la llegada de Goten. Creo que es obvio…

Cuando se disponía a recoger los primeros platos, Kizashi le hizo saber que él lo haría, para que ella se encargara mejor de servir el postre.

―Entonces no demores demasiado. ―Mientras hacía malabares con la vajilla sucia entre manos, guiñó un ojo a su esposa con gesto divertido―. Son jóvenes y están enamorados. No querrás dejarlos mucho tiempo a solas, ¿o sí? ¡jajaja!

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Sakura empuñaba sus cabellos rosas con frustración y pelaba los dientes, asustando un poco a su amigo.

―¿Por qué los padres son así? ¡Cómo me sacan de quicio! A veces daría lo que fuera por estar sin ellos, aunque sea por un día.

No recibió respuesta. De hecho, el silencio fue tan largo e incómodo, que Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver qué demonios le sucedía a Goten, y se consternó cuando le vio tan serio, hasta diría que molesto.

―Y yo daría lo que fuera por ver a mis padres otra vez, y con el tiempo que ha pasado, ya no sé si eso sea posible. Ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para ti…

Cada palabra le pegó como un puño de su maestra Tsunade en el pecho. No hizo falta decir más, porque Naruto vino a su mente de inmediato… y también Sasuke, aquella tarde en el patio de la academia cuando recién los nombraron compañeros de equipo. Ella estaba maníaca de entusiasmo, despotricando contra Naruto frente a su amado Uchiha para hacerse notar, menospreciándolo por no tener padres que le ensañaran a comportarse normal. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un muy merecido "eres una molestia" de Sasuke.

Sí, ella era muy afortunada de tener a sus padres, cuidándola y procurándole día a día lo mejor. Naruto, Sasuke, y actualmente Goten, no podían decir lo mismo. Debía ser terrible ese tipo de soledad.

―Bueno, ya, estuvo mal, lo sé. ―No obstante, pese a la amarga sensación, decidió retomar el punto de Anko antes de que su padre los interrumpiera. Tenía que aclarar ese asunto, estaba muy irritada por ello―. Dijiste que Anko te descubrió, pero que aún así permitió que la vieras y comenzó a… ¿tocarse?

―Sí, ahí abajo… ―La señaló a la altura de su intimidad, y allí no le quedó duda a la pelirrosa que Anko se había masturbado. También ratificó, de un solo tiro, su reputación de peligrosa ninfómana que corría por la aldea.

―¿Y-y a ti… te-te gustó…? ―Dentro de su cabeza, la inner de Sakura comenzó a gritar y lanzar furiosos puños al aire por hacer una pregunta que no tenía importancia; ése no era el punto, no era el maldito punto. Sin embargo, a ella sí le importaba lo que pudiera decir Goten, no podía negarlo―. Di-digo, si no quieres no debes responder, lo que pasa es que…

―Sí me gustó. Mucho. ―Sakura puso una mano sobre su peinadora, sintiéndose mareada de repente, aunque pensó que caería en coma con lo que vino a continuación―. Por eso vine hasta acá, porque quiero hacer contigo lo mismo que en ese momento me dieron ganas de hacer con ella. Jiraiya-sensei me dijo que no había ningún problema, ¡y me alegra saberlo! El otro día en el hospital me dieron ganas de tocarte de repente, pero pensé que estaba loco, por eso me fui para…

Allí dejó de escuchar. Los labios de Goten se movían sin cesar, pero Sakura no escuchaba nada, con la mirada perdida al infinito y la cabeza embotada en un remolino de pensamientos de todo tipo.

Al maldito de Jiraiya lo iba a matar, eso seguro. Metiéndole morbosidades en la cabeza al estúpido de Goten para confundirlo y llevarlo por malos pasos. A eso le siguió la interrogante de por qué Goten tenía que confundirse, si ya no era ningún niño, y el asunto de la separación de sus padres desde tan joven surgió como posible respuesta; dentro de lo poco que sabía, seres extraños como extraterrestres y sabría Kami qué otras cosas feas, habían "criado" a Goten lo últimos años.

Luego vinieron la decepción y los… ¿celos? Por más que le daba vueltas e intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, tuvo que admitir, muy a su pesar, que lo de Anko le daba celos, y restó culpa a Goten porque debía admitir que cualquier hombre heterosexual en su sano juicio debía sentirse atraído por un espectáculo de tal índole, estelarizado nada más y nada menos que por Anko Mitarashi, la despampanante "devoradora de hombres" de la aldea. Ella misma tuvo que atender emergencias hospitalarias de sujetos con el pene partido por las salvajes e incansables montadas de la kunoichi.

Por último, una idea la asaltó con más fuerza que las anteriores, y fue la confesión de Goten en el hospital. ¿Habría sentido algo cuando ella lo tocaba mientras dormía? ¡No, imposible, estaba sedado! Pero también dijo que quiso tocarla y hacerle cosas que luego tuvo ganas de hacerle a Anko, y a pesar de eso, vino a buscarla a ella y no a Anko, lo que significaba que…

― _¿Yo… le gusto a Goten como mujer? ―_ Y se sorprendió a sí misma cuando la cosa en lugar de enfurecerla o desagradarla, la hizo sonrojar a mil grados centígrados.

Sakura tenía la autoestima bajísima. Seguía viéndose frentona, pequeña y escuálida comparada a otras chicas, incluso las de su misma edad. No es sólo que Hinata tuviera grandes senos, por ejemplo, sino que ella apenas tenía, ¡sus sostenes eran de un patético 32-A! Tenten tenía muy buen cuerpo y un excelente culo, aunque cualquiera lo tendría entrenando con Gai desde hace tanto, ¡pero igual lo tenía! Y la desgraciada de Ino, además de una bonita silueta y hermoso rostro, tenía un tamaño de senos ideal, casi diría que perfecto y acorde a su cuerpo.

Así que ser la primera opción de Goten, por muy machista y desagradable que sonara, la hizo sentirse especial entre tanto desprecio a su propia imagen. Además, a ella le gustaba Goten, y descubrir que quizá también le gustaba a él…

―Sakura, ¿estás bien? ―Preguntó al ver que no respondía, muda y tiesa como un maniquí―. Si aquí es difícil podemos ir a mi casa y lo hacemos allá sin problemas. Por supuesto, eso después del postre, porque…

―¡LARGO! ―Gritó, con la cabeza a gachas y señalando a la puerta de su habitación, temblando. No podía con la locura que tan de prisa ocurría, no estaba preparada de ninguna forma imaginable para… ¡para lo que fuera!―. ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Vete!

―¿Entonces nos comemos el postre en mi casa y después…?

―¡DIJE FUERAAAAA!

No hizo falta decir más. Goten bajó las escaleras en estampida, y mientras se ponía las botas en la entrada, Mebuki le preguntó que por qué se iba tan pronto.

―¡Sakura me lo ordenó! ―Contestó con miedo, pero todavía así, tomó en manos de la mujer el daifuku de Sakura y el suyo, además de un pequeño envase donde le guardaron la cena que dejó la kunoichi, porque Mebuki sabía que Goten sí se la comería.

Por su parte, Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, boca abajo, resoplando de rabia, confusión, celos, angustia y cuanto sentimiento podía albergar en su humanidad.

¿Le gustaba a Goten? ¿Sentía por ella algo más que ganas de tirársela? ¿Habría cometido un error al echarlo? Pues ahora podría ir a buscar a Anko para que le aplacara las ganas, y, sin duda, ella sí que se lo iba a tirar la noche entera, y sólo pensarlo la decepcionaba, la enojaba, la entristecía.

―Maldito seas, Goten. ―Susurró con ganas de llorar. Después, con mucha rabia, dijo: ―Ojalá que Anko te rompa la verga, y no te la voy a curar ¡Shannaro!

###############################################

El equipo Samui hizo sus deberes: recopiló y analizó toda la información sobre Akatsuki con que contaba la división de inteligencia de la nube.

Los datos eran poco alentadores. Precisamente los miembros de la organización ya fallecidos o con más avistamientos, eran los que contaban con una ficha más completa y, al mismo tiempo, inútil.

Deidara y Sasori, ambos asesinados, tenían reportes extensos y bien estructurados sobre la naturaleza de sus chakras, técnicas secretas (las conocidas, al menos), costumbres, hábitos, estilo de pelea, funciones previas a la traición de sus respectivas aldeas y ficha biográfica de sus primeros años como shinobi, desde la academia hasta la consecución de los rangos con que llegaran a hacerse.

La información de Hidan y Kakuzu era mucho más incompleta en lo referente a sus pasados, no así en lo que indiscutiblemente Karui creía más importante, que eran las técnicas secretas y estilo de combate. Y sí, la malhumorada pelirroja tenía en parte razón, esos datos eran claves a la hora de entrar en combate, pero servían de nada si lo que buscaban era rastrearlos. Tal información la brindó Trunks con lujo de detalles, pero de nuevo, no servía de nada, los tipos estaban muertos.

Kisame tenía un pasado oscuro, sangriento, vasto; colmado en felonías y alianzas tan variopintas como justificables; impregnado en los mefíticos aromas del descompuesto mundo shinobi y lo más abyecto e infame que pudiera rescatarse de éste, sin cabida a soslayos, para más agravio y, por muy tiburón que era, a los pecados que le conducían con propensión a las más incalificables apetencias del hombre común. Su jutsus eran de agua; su chakra, descomunal como el de un Bijū; su fetiche por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no le privaba de singulares aptitudes en materia de espionaje; por si fuera poco, portaba a Samehada, la espada suprema de los siete espadachines de Kiri, hambrienta en chakra mientras más puro fuera.

El legendario Sharingan hacía de carta de presentación para Itachi. Todas las habilidades básicas del dōjutsu estaban en él, si bien tenía otras tan peligrosas como desconocidas dada la extinción de su clan y el sublime nivel alcanzado por sus ojos. Su pasado también era conocido, aunque ensombrecido en mentiras y, al igual que Kisame, en la más abominable naturaleza de la que un shinobi era capaz. Pero Trunks no sabía la verdad, y por eso, veía en Itachi al monstruo más enfermo que alguna vez pudo concebir.

Porque Freezer era un tirano sin escrúpulos; Cell, un proyecto genético programado para alcanzar la perfección y hacer de ella gala; Boo estaba loco, era un niño que no tenía consciencia de lo que hacía, aunque eso no lo hacía menos aterrador, sino lo contrario. Pero Itachi…

―¿Qué hay de este tipo? ―Karui lo sacó de su obnubilación, señalando la foto de Zetsu cuya hoja estaba prácticamente en blanco―. Parece una planta.

―Una planta carnívora. ―Completó Omoi, rodando el caramelo de su chupeta de una mejilla a la otra, degustando la cereza en tanto la deshacía con ansiedad―. Tampoco tenemos registros del líder, lo cual es malo. Pero sí de éste que parece ser nuevo. ―Dijo en referencia a la foto de Tobi, el enmascarado de hoja en blanco del que no se sabía nada más que fue reclutado tras la muerte de Sasori para suplirlo.

El equipo Samui acampaba junto a Trunks frente a una fogata. No estaban preocupados por que el humo delatase sus posiciones, se encontraban en territorio del País del Rayo. Lo que sí recriminó Karui hasta llegada la hora de cenar, es que hacía demasiado frío y el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza, pues estaban en el sureste, región que hace tres años era rica en montañas y cordilleras que fungían de protectoras naturales de la aldea, pero que un Trunks de trece años como imprudente demostración al Raikage, se encargó de desaparecer con un potente disparo de ki que afectó un área equivalente a diez veces la superficie de Kumo.

Karui lo sabía, por eso no escatimó en protestas nada indirectas que ponían a Trunks incómodo y apenado de muerte. Sólo calló cuando se atiborró la boca con la carne deshidratada empacada por Omoi.

―Este sujeto… no conozco de lo que sea capaz… ―Al fin Trunks rompió el silencio. Su índice, sorpresivamente, presionaba el retrato de Zetsu―. Pero lo vi una vez. Presenciaba mi pelea contra Hidan y Kakuzu. Debe ser un informante, lo extraño es…

―¿Y por qué lo dejaste escapar? ―Regañó Karui, enseñando los dientes y empuñando con fuerza las delgadas tiras de carne seca que le quedaban. Habría continuado con la reprimenda de no ser porque Samui la fulminó con su helada mirada azul.

―Lo siento mucho. Debo admitir que no lo ataqué, incluso le hice saber a propósito que tenía noticia de su presencia…

―Fue un desafío para Akatsuki, ¿o me equivoco? ―La deducción de la rubia hizo que Karui y Omoi la vieran con asombro―. Un mensaje como "esto es lo que les espera. Voy por ustedes". Es imprudente, debo decir, y me recuerda a alguien…

Karui chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba admitirlo, pero aunque insensato, le gustaban ese tipo de acciones. Le recordaban a Raikage-sama, quien no temía a nada ni a nadie.

―Como decía, ―continuó Trunks―, lo extraño es que ocultó muy bien su presencia. No desprendía ningún tipo de energía que pudiera describir como chakra o ki, más bien diría que por la cercanía capté el flujo de su temor y otras sensaciones negativas. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba allí espiando…

―Interesante. ―Samui tomó nota directamente sobre la ficha de Zetsu a quien, por cansina insistencia de Omoi, decidieron llamar "Cabeza de Aloe"―. Tanto su habilidad de pasar desapercibido como la tuya.

―¿La mía?

―Sabemos que como un sensor, puedes captar el flujo de energía de otros individuos, pero resulta interesante eso de las emociones negativas… ―Un destello plata silbó en la noche, cortando el aire mismo, frenando a un par de milímetros de la garganta de un inconmovible Trunks. Karui y Omoi gritaron halándose de sus cabellos, viendo cómo la punta de la pequeña espada de Samui, casi tocaba el cuello del saiyajin―. Así que no mientes. Sentiste que mi ataque no iba cargado con intenciones negativas y no lo esquivaste…

―Exacto. ―Sonrió Trunks de medio lado, ganándose la admiración de Omoi que, ahora sí, lo veía tan genial como al maestro Bee o Raikage-sama.

Samui regresó el tantō a su respectiva funda, atada horizontalmente a su espalda a la altura de la cintura―. Corrijo, no eres como un sensor. Eres mejor que eso.

―¿¡Estás loca!? ―Chilló Karui con una mano al pecho, hiperventilando, casi víctima de un infarto―. ¡Pensé que lo ibas a matar! ¡Por lo menos avisa cuando tengas algo así en mente!

―No lo habría matado con eso. ―Suspiró Samui con cansancio, ojos entrecerrados, voz monótona―. Además, probar mi punto me exigía ser impredecible.

―Pues tu punto casi me hace mojar los pantalones. ―Omoi apretó los dientes del susto con tanta fuerza, que rompió el palillo de su chupeta y casi se la traga entera―. Así no lograrás ningún avance con él. Créeme, si una chica me sale con esa clase de cosas, me olvidaría de tener citas con ella por muy bonita que sea…

―¿Ah, sí? ―Replicó Samui, simulando todo el interés que le permitía su fría humanidad: nada.

―¿Ci-citas? ―Trunks comenzó a sudar. Bajó la vista y se puso rojo―. ¿A-a qué te refieres con eso, O-Omoi?

―¿Eh? ¿Ella no te lo ha dicho todavía? Oh, rayos, creo que lo arruiné…

―Sí, lo arruinaste. ―Secundó Samui, de nuevo sin aparentar siquiera que le importara.

―Bueno, verás, yo descubrí que probablemente Samui tuviera algún interés por ti, así que le propuse que te invitara a salir. Además, podríamos ayudarnos y… tú sabes, presentarme a alguna chica linda de Konoha a cambio. Debo admitir que las kunoichis de la hoja superaron mis expectativas. Esa chica del clan Hyūga, por ejemplo, me dejó sin palabras. ¿Recuerdan? La que estaba en el cumpleaños del tal Naruto.

―Claro que lo recordamos. Pasó hace unos días. ―Contestó Karui, tratando de comportarse medianamente frente a Trunks porque una de las cosas que más odiaba era cuando Omoi comenzaba a charlar de muchachas. ¡Pobre enamorado!

―Cre-creo que te refieres a Hinata. ―A Trunks, en cambio, se le veía muy incómodo con la conversación. Omoi seguía preguntándole sobre las otras kunoichis que conoció esa noche, si tenían novio y cosas por el estilo. A Sakura la mencionó poco, la verdad no le gustó mucho, sin mencionar que la creyó pareja de Goten, pero se puso fastidioso preguntando por Tenten: le encantó su forma de pelear.

Karui y Samui, mujeres al fin y al cabo, sí se percataron de la turbación del saiyajin, pues Omoi le sacaba las palabras a cucharadas; no sabían si Trunks se contenía por la presencia de ellas o la poca confianza con el grupo en general, pero fuera de eso, cualquiera diría que jamás se había sentado con otro hombre a hablar de tales temas.

"¿Tenten? No, no tiene novio, ¡pero sí que tiene culo! Yo me la tiro…" o "¡Uff, Hinata, tremendas tetas! Lo que daría por agarrarle una sin permiso…"

Sólo imaginar el tipo de diálogos que se lanzaban los hombres para demostrar quien era más macho, como hablando de mercancía y no de personas, hacía hervir la sangre de Karui. Sus ojos dorados, a la luz de la crepitante fogata, refulgían con peligro.

Pero no, no tuvo motivos para desquitarse con Trunks, a leguas se notaba que era la primera vez que hablaba de mujeres.

―Sí, en verdad Konoha tiene chicas muy lindas. Sin embargo, tan rápido como mis expectativas aumentaron, también se vinieron abajo… ―Todos miraron a Omoi sin comprender lo que quería decir―. Cuando apenas llegábamos a la aldea, nos atravesamos con un equipo de tres que parecía salir de misión. La kunoichi que iba con ellos era preciosa, y al ser la primera que me cruzaba, pensé que indudablemente el resto serían igual o mejores. Pero me equivoqué, creo que casualmente era una de las más bonitas…

Karui desvió el rostro con vergüenza. Pasó una mano con torpeza por su cabello rojo, recordando claramente al escuadrón al que se refería Omoi. Acostumbrada a la musculosa apariencia de los shinobis de Kumo, jamás pensó que un gordo podría llamarle la atención, pero el joven del clan Akimichi que vio esa tarde, se veía bastante poderoso, como una fuerza incontenible en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Un hombretón grande y fornido, justo como le gustaban.

―No sé su nombre, pero era tan bonita que si la describo seguro sabrás a quién me refiero. ―Omoi aclaró la garganta, rascándose con un dedo la mejilla para recordar con precisión―. Tenía el cabello largo, muy largo, le llegaba a la cintura aún sujeto en una cola, y lo tenía tan rubio que por poco parecía de plata. Los ojos eran muy azules, y su rostro fino y encantador. Se la veía seria, aunque tal vez era por la misión. No recuerdo bien cómo vestía, pero sí que recuerdo su falda, ¡era tan corta que…!

―¡No hables de ella! ―Escupió Trunks, con la cara congestionada en rabia y celos. Al notar el desconcierto con que le veían los presentes, se dio cuenta de su excesiva reacción, e inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y carraspeó―. Qui-quiero decir, no hablemos más de esto, ce-centrémonos en la misión.

―¡Jojo! ¡Vaya sorpresa! ―Se burló Karui, enseñando los dientes―. Así que el saiyajin está enamorado, ¿eh? Déjame adivinar, la chica no te corresponde, ¿cierto? Pues no la culpo, involucrarse con un tipo como tú debe ser problemático. Tan sólo fíjate en el alboroto que has causado producto de tu ignorancia.

―Suficiente. ―La interrumpió Samui, ya que en nada convenía que se formara una discusión. No obstante, sintió un poco de pena por Trunks, su consternación y silencio le daban la razón a Karui y se notaba que el asunto le dolía―. No conoces a Trunks lo suficiente para emitir tales juicios.

―No, ella está en lo cierto. ―Con la mirada todavía clavada en el piso, su voz sonaba débil y afligida―. Se llama Ino, y lo mejor es que me olvide de ella. Estar conmigo sólo le causará problemas. Ella merece ser feliz.

―Ummmm, así que se llama Ino…

¡PAAAAMM!

Karui no se aguantó y le dio un potente golpe en la cabeza al estúpido moreno, haciendo que el pobre reventara con los dientes lo que le quedaba de la chupeta.

―Podrás ser ignorante, pero no estúpido. ―Le consoló Samui a su extraña manera―. Lo más difícil de amar es anteponer la felicidad del otro, aun si eso significa no formar parte de su vida. Ya conocerás a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para estar contigo. Los Kages, Daimyōs y otras personalidades de peso también tienen familia, así que es poco probable que te quedes solo.

―Gra-¿gracias…? ―Contestó Trunks con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

―Eso sí, no pienses que ahora saldré contigo. ―Las palabras de la rubia, despertaron a Omoi entre lágrimas, pues se le escapaba la oportunidad de que Trunks le correspondiera al favor presentándole a una kunoichi de Konoha―. No me permito salir con hombres atados sentimentalmente, eso deja mucho que desear. Quizá si algún día lo superas, puede que reconsidere la oferta. ―La kunoichi se puso en pie y estiró el cuello: sus grandes senos hacían que le dolieran las cervicales. Luego, se dirigió a su tienda de acampar―. Mañana saldremos temprano en busca de Bee-sama. Sugiero que vayamos a descansar. Karui, tú harás el primer turno de vigilancia.

Los tres se miraron entre sí. A pesar del tiempo trabajando juntos, los morenos de cuando en cuando se desconcertaban con la actitud de su líder. Omoi había hecho la teoría de que Samui era mitad androide o algo parecido, y aunque estúpido, Karui a veces se lo planteaba con seriedad.

Lo cierto es que esa misma noche, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, un equipo de nueve shinobis también acampaba. Ya habían salido del País del Viento, estaban a poca distancia de la frontera con Takigakure. Todos dormían, a excepción de Ino y Shikamaru que era los dos primeros en hacer vigilancia.

En una inarticulada lengua de silencios y suspiros, dos amigos de toda la vida comunicaban sus angustias. Shikamaru, como líder del escuadrón, analizaba todas las posibilidades e inconvenientes que ponían en peligro la misión, que en caso de resultar fallida, podía desembocar en una guerra.

Pero la mente de Nara que funcionaba como una máquina, tuvo lugar para pensar en Trunks por una vez, no como objetivo o pieza clave de algún enrevesado plan, sino como amigo y persona. Y por supuesto, puso su atención en Ino, que jugueteaba compulsivamente con los dedos y no apartaba la vista del cielo estrellado.

―Lo encontraremos. ―Se decidió a decirle―. Las cosas se resolverán. Trunks volverá con nosotros y todo será como antes.

La rubia sonrió con desgano. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos, se encontraron con los negros y pequeños de Shikamaru.

―¿En verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que todo será como antes? ―Y supo que Ino no se refería a Asuma, sino al evidente cambio de Trunks―. Él ya no parece el mismo. Al principio, cuando regresó, tuve la certeza que era él y solo él. Ahora, después de nuestra pelea con Akatsuki… ya no sé que pensar. Fueron dos días, ¡dos malditos días! Pero parece que Trunks se hubiera ausentado por años…

"Claro, es que estuvo dos años en la Habitación del Tiempo" le habría contestado Goten de estar presente.

Con la actual situación política del mundo, sonaba frívolo de su parte admitir que se afligía porque creía que había perdido a su saiyajin. El desentendimiento de Trunks y sus acciones, no eran propios de él.

―Ustedes las mujeres son problemáticas… ―Suspiró Shikamaru. Ino se mordió la lengua para no golpearlo. Se maldecía a sí misma por ser tan idiota y sincerarse con Nara que, tras conocerlo toda una vida, seguía siendo el mismo insensible patán de siempre. La sacaba de quicio que su mente fuera un tablero de shōgi sin cabida a la empatía―. Pero… ―Los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos―. Ahora estoy convencido que los hombres, cuando se trata de mujeres, son mucho más problemáticos…

―¿Qué-qué quieres decir? ―Balbuceó Yamanaka, confundida.

―Ah, qué problemático. Pensé que eras más lista que eso, Ino. ―Con las manos en los bolsillos, emprendió marcha al campamento para despertar a Naruto y Hinata, la siguiente pareja en vigilar―. _Ino y Trunks… un par de enamorados que dan pena. Pero no se los diría jamás. Sería problemático._

###############################################

El reino de los Kaiō-shin no estaba ni en el Mundo de los Vivos ni en el Otro Mundo, era más bien una especie de dimensión aparte, compuesta por un inmenso planeta sagrado iluminado eternamente por miles de pequeños soles.

Se dice que los dominios de los dioses supremos abarcan apenas una décima parte de su respectivo universo, eso incluyendo el plano donde habitan los vivos y descansan los muertos, y todo porque eran modestos y creían que con eso tenían suficiente. (4)

¡Vaya modestia! Tener una casa que, en teoría, se gastaba la talla de varios cientos de millones de galaxias, y tanto derroche de soberbia, encontraba mayor agravio al hallarse ésta vacía y deshabitada.

Así de grande fue la vanidad de los primeros padres de cada universo, si bien las próximas generaciones olvidaron las antiguas maneras y vivían sin reparar en la grosería de sus ancestros.

Porque hasta para los dioses la ambición queda corta, y lo arcaico pero extravagante se hace tan ordinario y banal, que sus nuevas pretensiones se polarizan a antípodas igualmente sombrías y escabrosas: el albedrío por el extremo de la apatía, y la codicia por el del poder y la tiranía.

Por eso Dai Kaiō-shin, el sagrado dios supremo de la creación del noveno universo, dejaba hacer a sus hijos cuanto les permitía su fuerza de voluntad, les premiaba con el don de la libertad y el tan preciado albedrio, pero burlaba desde tiempos inmemoriales su sagrada labor de guardián, refugiándose en la prohibida faena de un juez destructor: condenaba a su creación y la servía en bandeja a Hakai-shin.

Por otro lado estaba Rou-sama (5), Kaio-shin del mismo universo, que era reconocido por su prepotencia, su apego al poder y un díscolo complejo de superioridad para con sus iguales, así como su desprecio hacia todo lo que consideraba más débil o, lo que es igual, menos digno de supervivencia. No obstante, se aquerencia perennemente en la desidia y pereza, poco involucrado en la búsqueda del perfeccionamiento físico y espiritual de los mortales de su universo.

Su patológica obsesión por contemplar las guerras y disputas que carcomían diferentes planetas, le distanciaba de aquellos Kaiō-shin que se enorgullecían por el espíritu puro de pelea y los combates justos desplegados por los habitantes de sus estrellas.

Carecía de honor, de entrega, de sentido de justicia y valor. No por nada fue el único superviviente de la última masacre del sanguinario Super Saiyajin Legendario, además del actual sagrado Kaiō que, dado su intemperante arrojo en aquella batalla, mereció indiscutiblemente suceder a su amado mentor, quien sacrificó su vida para sellar a la bestia dorada.

Todo lo semejante a la paz le exacerba, acentúa su impaciencia e incomodidad. Goza de las grandes explosiones, de las batallas salvajes orquestadas por el desorden que identifica a los conflictos bélicos: ve en tales escenarios la cándida esencia del combate, que premia al fuerte con la vida y sentencia al débil con la muerte.

Por eso los torneos de artes marciales, si bien le gustan, adolecen, en su opinión, de la chispa que aviva la llama de un enfrentamiento donde se juega la existencia. Dan fe de ellos sus cínicos ojos violetas, apagados los últimos años por la relativa paz que reinaba en la mayoría de planetas; no le agradaba Cooler o su familia, pero debía admitir que la desaparición de los demonios del frío había hecho todo más monótono.

Tan aburrido estaba que decidió aproximarse a Dai Kaiō-shin tras semanas sin verlo. Lo encontraría donde siempre, bajo aquel gran manzano donde esperaba sin consuelo el nacimiento de un nuevo dios, de un nuevo y primer discípulo. Pero jamás ocurría nada, jamás brotaba una manzana de oro (6) entre las rojas y corrientes, y su tristeza se recrecía al ver que más árboles prohibidos germinaban por la sangre que abonaba la tierra de sus violentos planetas.

―Espero que no vengas con la misma idea, Rou, porque mi respuesta será igual. ―Dijo de espaldas con ceremonioso tono. Su voz no era grave, aunque tampoco aguda, sino solemne, pero su apariencia imponía respeto porque desprendía en sí mismo un aura mística: era más alto que cualquier otro Kaiō-shin, con el cabello lacio cayéndole como una cascada de plata a media espalda; y hermoso, sumamente hermoso, tanto que, cuando aprendiz, se le confundía con una chica. Ahora, con su estatura y corpulencia actual, rebosaba de una innegable divinidad que ponía en entre dicho el verdadero estatus de alguien como Rou, deleznable e insignificante a su lado.

El transcurso de eones no hacía mella en su perfecta piel, tan turquesa y lozana como el momento mismo en que nació. Sus puntiaguadas orejas captaban los murmullos de sus hijos que habitaban mundos inimaginablemente apartados al suyo; tal era la agudeza de sus oídos, que escuchaba tanto el sonido que hacía el césped de Namekusei al crecer, como el del espeso pelaje en el lomo de la tribu de lobos guerreros.

Pero no había nada más extraordinario que su vista. No requería de la bola de cristal de Rou para enterarse de todo cuanto afectaba al Mundo de los Vivos. Vigilaba con recelo cada disputa y desgracia que azotaba a su universo, desmoronándose en impotencia por tener prohibido hacer justicia con sus propias manos. Se decepcionaba profundamente al ver cómo crecían más y más árboles de los suyos, brotando de estos las frutas malditas que tentaban a los mortales a probar su insospechada condena.

―Qué cosas dice, Enki-sama (7). ―Reía Rou con la frente brillándole en una película de sudor―. Yo, su humilde servidor, no he venido más que para ofrecer mi servicio en lo que usted requiera.

Las palabras le afloraban con pronunciada hipocresía. De la sardónica sonrisa que profería, se le estiraban más de la cuenta sus rasgadas fosas nasales de serpiente.

―Sé que te aburre la escasa actividad de nuestros días. ―Cuando al fin el supremo Kaiō se dignó a mirarlo, lo hizo con sus ojos aún más apagados que de costumbre. Sus orbes violetas traslucían, sin embargo, algo hondamente humano, un famélico retazo del fulgor de antaño, pero para quienes no le conocían, su sola mirada no desprendía más que vergüenza y un dolor en sí mismo inenarrable―. Demasiados son los planetas vacíos, producto de la extinción que el interminable ciclo de odio se cobra por cuenta propia. Ya son más las estrellas desoladas que las habitadas, por lo que los largos sueños de Hakai-shin, hacen que el juicio final pierda sentido. ―Los bellos e imperturbables rasgos se le comenzaban a contraer en irritación, no sólo por la fatiga que el indivisible espíritu corrupto de los mortales le provocaba, sino por las intenciones con que sabía que venía el ambicioso Rou―. ¿En verdad crees que con tanta violencia y salvajismo por doquier, lo que más necesitamos es esa endemoniada fruta tuya?

―Le-le juro que no vine a discutir eso, Enki-sama, yo sólo…

―¿Olvidas que puedo leer tu mente y corazón? Para mí, tu pensamiento y alma es más diáfana que la bola de cristal con que disfrutas de los barbáricos actos humanos. ―Y Rou peló los dientes al verse descubierto―. Plantar la semilla de esa fruta llevará a un terrible caos a los pocos mortales que quedan. Comerla les dará un sorprendente aumento de poder a expensas de su propio ki, es cierto, pero también hemos visto que los vuelve agresivos y propensos a la pelea. Con ella no harán más que exterminarse entre ellos en un suspiro.

―Y por eso mismo quería comentarlo con usted, Enki-sama. ―Respondió, apretando los puños y pisando fuerte―. Considerémoslo de otra manera. Si la raza de un planeta no merece vivir, mi fruta sacará a relucir su verdadera naturaleza, ahorrándonos siglos de incansable observación que tienen lugar al mismo resultado de forma más lenta. Lo único que deseo es…

―Ver más peleas. Eso es lo único que deseas. Y no, no hay otra manera de considerarlo, Rou. Entiende de una vez que lo que yo quiero no es que los mortales se eliminen, sino que tengan en sus manos la capacidad de corregir lo errores cometidos sin abandonar la senda que los dioses les hemos zanjado, sin renunciar a lo que los asemeja a nosotros por una falsa promesa de poder ilimitado. Dime, Rou, ¿qué es lo que hemos dado a los mortales para que se asemejen a nosotros los dioses?

―El ki. ―Contestó con desgano, poniendo la atención en la infinita pradera verde frente a él, aspirando el eterno aroma a sándalo que perfumaba al planeta supremo.

―El ki es la esencia misma de nosotros, los dioses. Cuando un mortal no lo usa para la búsqueda del mejoramiento personal, para proteger a otros, o simplemente, para difundir lo que sabe a las próximas generaciones, sino para obtener poder e imponer su voluntad sobre los débiles, entonces comete una falta grave. ―La expresión del Kaiō se ensombrecía gradualmente―. Pero si además de ello deciden renunciar al ki por la promesa de algo más poderoso, renuncian también a todo lo que son, a su identidad, su nombre, su naturaleza, a lo único que les emparenta con nosotros. Desde ese preciso momento pierden la verdadera fuerza, pasan a contagiarse de la maldición del odio y de esa nueva energía blasfema. Venden su alma y, con ella, el derecho a gozar de otra vida después de muertos.

Rou no pronunció palabra. Puso la mente en blanco, protegiéndose de cualquier idea imprudente que pudiera asaltarle de repente. Sabía todo eso desde hacía muchísimo, estaba cansado de oírlo. En su opinión era un desperdicio, la esencia de los mortales era ser codiciosos, envidiosos, corruptos e insaciables, de ahí que prácticamente todos terminaran condenados y presos de la maldición del odio y su incansable ciclo.

Los casos contrarios eran muy raros, casi inexistentes, y ahora mismo sólo venían a su mente los Namekusei y aquella raza de lobos esteparios que, si bien eran bastante agresivos y habían dado a luz a un árbol de Kaiō-shin en su planeta, preferían ni tocar la fruta que les drenaría el ki a cambio de otra energía más pequeña (al parecer contaban con ese conocimiento).

Los Namekusei en cambio eran pacíficos, nobles, sabios y altruistas. Jamás se habían matado entre sí. Sus tierras no habían tragado ni una gota de sus purpúreas sangres derramadas por causa de un hermano contra otro.

―Enki-sama, ―dijo al fin, con intención de desviar la conversación a un punto más relevante―, ¿ya se ha hecho con el origen de aquel inmenso poder que sentimos hace unos días? Provenía del mundo mortal, y a juzgar por su magnitud y alcance, debía tratarse de un verdadero monstruo.

Fue como tocar un nervio expuesto, un tema tabú, cometer un sacrilegio que ameritaba perentoria excomulgación. Por supuesto, no podía increpar a Rou, no estaba al tanto de que un asqueroso saiyajin era autor de tal abominación. La sola mención del nombre, el mero recuerdo de la fase 3 de Trunks, traía a su memoria los más aciagos recuerdos.

―Lo era. Era un monstruo. ―Sentenció evasivo, dando la espalda, cosa que Rou no pasó por alto. Conocía muy bien al sagrado Kaiō, no tenía más que ver cómo lo vellos de la nuca se le erizaban―. Pero no tiene importancia, él y su planeta ya están marcados. Por sugerencia personal serán de los primeros a los que elimine Hakai-shin cuando despierte.

¡Oh, sí que tenía importancia, Rou lo leyó por completo en su lenguaje corporal! Sin embargo, se cuidó de tan siquiera pensarlo para que no le descubrieran. Más tarde se encargaría de husmear con su bola de cristal al dueño del misterioso poder junto a las desgracias de su planeta.

―Rou, ¿has escuchado alguna vez el mito del origen del mundo? ―Con un chasquido de dedos, Enki hizo aparecer con magia una mesa y dos sillas para tomar el té. Incluso el juego de tazas y demás utensilios estaban meticulosamente dispuestos sobre un blanco mantel de elegantes encajes.

―No lo creo. ―Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Tampoco le importaba, no entendía por qué venía al caso. Lo que sí tenía claro en ese momento, era corresponder a la invitación de su superior.

Enki se encargó de servir el té. Luego, antes de alargar una de las tazas a Rou, preguntó si deseaba leche o limón, pero éste solo pidió azúcar. La razón es que el té del supremo Kaiō, sin importar qué tan cargado estuviera, no tenía sabor, mientras que el suyo, aún con diez terrones de azúcar, era más amargo que un concentrado café puro, así que en un mutuo e inarticulado acuerdo no escrito ni hablado, el encargado de preparar té era Enki. Mejor insípido que amargo.

―Escucha con atención, y tal vez así, entiendas por fin un poco la inherente miseria de la naturaleza humana. La historia se remonta al comienzo de la existencia misma, cuando Dios se cansó de habitar solo en medio del caos y la inexistencia en su más puro significado. En aquel mundo primitivo no había nada, no podía hablarse siquiera de luz u oscuridad, de tiempo o distancia, de materia o concepto alguno. Simplemente, había nada, y la nada en sí misma albergaba un caos insondable y a su vez indescriptible con palabras, inclusive para nosotros los Kaiō.

» Pues bien, resulta que, entre la infinita nada, había solo una cosa, que era Dios, y después hubo otra, que fue su tristeza. No puede decirse cuánto tuvo que pasar para que la tristeza naciera en Dios, ya que el tiempo no existía, y tampoco si antes de la tristeza hubo algo más que este ser supremo sintiera, porque antes de él ni siquiera existía dicha nada. Lo cierto es que Dios comenzó a estar triste, y entonces hubo un pensamiento que fue la cuarta y última cosa en existir en aquel mundo de nada; un pensamiento con el que Dios creó los infinitos universos que alguna vez hubieron, desplegándose estos en un suspiro de poder previo a la concepción del tiempo, la velocidad o la distancia; algo que sencillamente escapa de la imaginación de seres superiores como tú, yo, Hakai-shin o Zeno-sama.

»Así fue como de la nada Dios dio paso a un todo, a uno que hoy día conocemos en una transfinita fracción de lo que alguna vez pudo ser. Sólo hay una cosa que puede afirmarse con irrefutable certeza que no había en ese todo pero que hoy en día sí hay, ¡sólo una!: humanos. No había un solo humano o mortal. No había, de hecho, nadie más que Dios. He allí que la tristeza de Dios volviera a surgir, pues había creado algo hermoso y se afligía de que no hubiera un ser al que pudiera apreciar disfrutando de su creación.

» Entonces surgió otro pensamiento, y con su aliento, Dios otorgó forma, vida, mente y alma a su última creación, a su hijo, al primer mortal. Para dejar en esta nueva criatura, revelada por vez primera bajo la permanente y silente vigilia de las estrellas, una marca que llevase consigo la identidad de su padre, Dios optó por imbuirle de una pizca de aquello que lo hacía Dios. Una pizca bastaba, sólo un poco, sólo una partícula frágil, ínfima e indivisible es lo que hacía falta para que este mortal hiciera maravillas que trascendieran la imaginación que, como ya te he contado, ningún ser supremo posee en nuestros tiempos. ¿Sabes cuál era el nombre de esa partícula?

―El ki. ―Respondió Rou con fingida naturalidad, aprovechando un descuido en el que Enki le echaba más leche a su té para arrojar el contenido de su propia taza. Suficiente agua caliente azucarada por un día, pensó.

―Correcto. Su regalo para con el mortal, fue el ki. ―La mirada del supremo Kaiō, posada en las ondas sobrenadantes de su taza de té, se estrechó en dolor, y Rou juró ver que el precioso y purpúreo resplandor de sus ojos, ya muy deteriorados, se apagaba un poco más―. Por eso el ki emparenta a los humanos con Dios. Representa el regalo que con mucho amor le da un padre a su hijo para que éste algún día sea igual o mejor que él, si es que cabe. Por eso el hijo que transita por la peligrosa senda del mal y que lejos de rectificar y encauzar su rumbo por el camino correcto, renuncia a lo más valioso que su progenitor le confiere, ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Merece ser objeto de extinción.

»Sucede que, un día, Dios concibe que su tristeza no encontraba término o, aunque fuese, un compasivo sosiego: su hijo parecía triste, aunque no podía estarlo; no tenía ganas de jugar o disfrutar del paraíso que su padre había creado, de saltar por las estrellas, de respirar entre risas las coloridas y variopintas nebulosas. Se dio cuenta Dios que su hijo lo tenía todo menos una cosa indispensable, un plano que él mismo, en su ilimitada grandiosidad, conocía pero pasó por alto. Su hijo no tenía emoción.

―Emoción… ―Siseó Rou con una indiscreta sonrisa, despegando los labios de la taza que hacía minutos estaba vacía. Saborear los granos de azúcar al fondo de la porcelana le abstrajo de la historia, hasta que escuchó con sorpresa la palabra emoción―. ¿Dices que el insignificante mortal no hacía nada porque no sentía nada?

―En efecto. Aun con cuerpo, mente y alma, el mortal era, paradójicamente, una cáscara vacía. Sin la capacidad de sentir nada, jamás haría nada. Fue allí que Dios optó por solventar el asunto, pero decidió que su hijo debía escoger por sí mismo sus dones, porque entendió que no debía privarle del más sacro e importante regalo que podía obsequiarle, incluso por encima del mismo ki.

»Dios hizo aparecer dos cajas frente al mortal, y le explicó que en ellas estaban contenidos los dones y conceptos que pudieran haber y habrían hasta el final de su creación. Más que cajas eran dos cofres: uno grande, de preciosa madera lisa color caoba, acabado espléndido, robustas bisagras y cerradura de oro puro con piedras preciosas como pernos; el otro era mucho más pequeño, de madera pálida y desgastada, astillada, con bisagras y cerradura presas de la herrumbre, descuadrado y de paredes mal montadas a falta de algunos pernos, también cobrizos y muy oxidados.

»La condición era simple y clara. El mortal debía escoger solo uno de los cofres. Se supone que, al carecer de emoción, nada podía o debía hacerlo dudar en su elección, pero sí que dudó, y aquí es cuando Dios vio por primera vez un destello de auténtica vida en los ojos de su unigénito, un brillo que aun a él le sobrecogió, una centella que restalló con miedo en su magnánima incorporeidad. Vio deseo de poder. ¿Cómo pues, un individuo que se suponía fue concebido sin rastro de emoción, mostró en aquel momento un irrefrenable deseo de poder en sus ojos? ¿Cómo hizo gala, por una fracción de segundo, de la codicia y ambición que es el pecado original de los humanos cuando se suponía que no debía poseer siquiera ese negativo don? La respuesta es que en esencia, el mortal es codicioso en mente, cuerpo y alma, y no hay cosa que codicie más que el poder. Y con el poder, se desencadenan muchas formas de maldad.

»La elección del primer humano fue obvia. Eligió la caja más bella, la caja grande, porque creyó que siendo hijo de Dios, merecía lo mejor, y lo mejor era la caja grande porque lógicamente debía contener más dones. Con genuina convicción, Dios obsequió a su hijo de cuanto estuvo a su alcance para que un día éste lo superara; su hijo sabía esto, no era un secreto ni mucho menos, por eso, la elección lógica era la caja grande. No había de otra, no había forma de que eligiendo la caja chica, con menos dones, pudiera alguna vez aspirar a la grandeza de su padre. ¿Sabes lo que significó la elección de la caja grande, Rou?

El verde oscuro de la piel del Kaiō, empapada en sudor, palideció. Sus fosas nasales de serpiente se estiraban en tanto hiperventilaba sin hacer uso de la boca. La contractura muscular de su garganta fue tal, que creyó que se le partiría en pedazos, y la taza de té vibró entre sus trémulos dedos huesudos y nervudos.

La falta de respuesta era obvia. Lo sabía. La caja grande tenía todos los dones buenos en su interior, como el amor, la esperanza o la compasión, entre otros; pero asimismo, contenía también los dones malos, como el odio, la codicia, la envidia, la vanidad, la soberbia, entre muchos, muchos otros, porque los dones malos superaban con creces a los buenos, y además, tenían la capacidad de contaminar y erradicar a estos. No en vano Rou había vigilado miles y miles de mundos que se devoraban y desaparecían hasta por las más pequeñas disputas. Lo que años de amor y entrega tardaban en edificar, una palabra de odio se encargaba de derrumbar.

―La caja chica, fea y destartalada, sólo contenía los dones buenos. ―Enki dio el último sorbo a su desabrido té. Ya no quedaba ni una gota en la tetera―. De allí su apariencia simple, porque también contenía los dones de la humildad, la modestia y la sencillez, que bajo ningún concepto, significan lo mismo o son sinónimos. Se dice que después de eso, Dios dijo algo que ahora mismo no puedo recordar y desapareció para siempre. El mortal se hizo el nuevo Dios, y comenzó a crear y a destruir su nuevo mundo hasta llevarlo a lo que es hoy, a poblarlo y deshabitarlo hasta reducirlo a los doce universos que actualmente conocemos.

―¿Ze-Zeno-sama? ―Tartamudeó Rou, completamente paralizado y en shock.

―No necesariamente. Ha pasado tanto desde aquello, que apuesto a que el mismísimo Zeno-sama ha tenido sus ancestros. Tú y yo recordamos que Zeno-sama en un arrebato de ira exterminó seis universos en un suspiro, quedando doce de los dieciocho originales. Pero lo cierto es que originalmente tampoco eran dieciocho, sino infinitos, según el mito.

Rou se llevó una servilleta de tela a los humedecidos labios y los secó. Sus hombros ascendían convulsos, sofocando con el pañuelo blanco una risilla nerviosa que se transformó en un vendaval de grotescas carcajadas de mal gusto. Cuando empezó a llorar y a sentir que las costillas se le partirían del esfuerzo, su risa se aplacó paulatinamente hasta callar. Se enjugó las lágrimas con la servilleta, se levantó de la silla, agradeció el té y dio media vuelta para retirarse a su palacio y husmear en su bola de cristal.

Antes de marcharse dijo―. La próxima vez tomaremos de mi té. Lo sé, es amargo, como mi alma, pero ahora mismo prefiero eso. Gowasu-sama tiene razón: un alma intranquila no puede preparar un buen té. Por eso el tuyo no sabe a nada, porque tu alma es vacía como la del mortal de tu cuento de hadas.

Así se despidió.

Enki no le prestó importancia. Meditó por unos segundos la historia que le transmitió su difunto maestro, pensando que aquel refrán humano de "Los ojos son la ventana del alma", aplicaba al sentimiento que translucieron los ojos del primer mortal al ver la caja grande, incluso siendo incapaz, en teoría, de sentir algo, porque no tenía emoción. Sus ojos hicieron de ventana a su alma, cargada del deseo de poder.

Deseo que ahora mismo, un miserable humano llamado Danzō Shimura desplegaba sin escrúpulos desde su único ojo descubierto, retinto y desagradable, pues con el derecho, oculto bajo sus malolientes vendas, descansaba un rojo Sharingan que controlaba al Daimyō del País del Rayo mediante el insuperable genjutsu del difunto Shisui: el Kotoamatsukami.

Una de las grandiosas habilidades de Enki es que podía enterarse de todo el pasado y presente de un planeta al que nunca había vigilado. La Tierra sí la había vigilado, pero de eso cuando la época de Hagoromo. Ahora la observaba desde el incidente de Trunks cuando elevó su ki a niveles descomunales por la muerte de Asuma, pero a pesar de la brecha de muchos siglos, se enteró en segundos de todo lo acontecido en su ausencia de custodia, y no podía estar más asqueado y decepcionado al respecto.

El mundo shinobi sin duda era el más grotesco, sanguinario y pecaminoso que alguna vez tuvo la desdicha de vislumbrar. No sabía por dónde empezar o terminar su larga lista de abominaciones e ignominias, pero sí sabía que entre ellas tenía lugar el trato que pocos días atrás, Obito Uchiha (porque supo que el enmascarado ése no era ningún Madara de mierda) hizo con Danzō para trabajar unidos en el exterminio de los saiyajins.

Luego de eso, volverían a ser enemigos.

Y si era por Enki, mejor si eliminaban a los saiyajins por el medio que fuera. El único detalle es que el acto hablaba por sí mismo de lo podrido que estaba el mundo de los ninjas.

El pecado de los shinobis, no tenía perdón.

###############################################

 **Fin del capítulo.**

(1) Esto de la mayoría de edad lo tomé de un fic llamado **"Nuestra es la furia"** de la escritora **Nicolassa,** historia de Naruto que les recomiendo mucho por su alta calidad y excelente narración. En ella la autora explica que los civiles se consideran mayores de edad a los 18, pero los ninjas a los 16 para permitirles casarse antes y asegurar la descendencia, pues su condición de ninjas los hace más propensos a morir jóvenes. Sin embargo, dice que también pueden considerarse mayores al adquirir el rango chunin, lo que ocurra primero, aunque en ciertos casos (muy raros) hay ninjas prodigiosos que se hacen chunin a los 10 jaja. En fin, la idea me gustó mucho. Repito, si les gusta Naruto y los conflictos políticos representados de una manera realista dentro de la sociedad ninja, su fic no tiene pérdida, es excelente.

(2) Sukiyaki: plato japonés que consiste en vegetales cocidos a fuego lento con carne de ternera o tofu. También lleva huevo crudo, salsa de soya y mirin, que es un sake más dulce y suave.

(3) Daifuku: dulce japonés que consiste en pastel de arroz con relleno dulce, como cremas o fresa. El de fresa es el dulce favorito de Goten, no me lo he inventando, y el nombre daifuku significa "pastel de arroz gran suerte", de allí que el pendejo papá de Sakura lo usara como juego de palabras y creyera que Goten también lo hacía.

(4) Según el Daizenshuu, el Reino de los Kaioshin tiene ése tamaño y está fuera del mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Hay un dibujo al respecto que hizo Toriyama y está recopilado en dicha enciclopedia, del cual también hago mención en un capítulo del fic pasado cuando expliqué que el universo de Dragon Ball no tenía sólo 4 galaxias como muchos decían, y el tiempo parece que me dio la razón ;)

(5) Rou es el Kaiō-shin que ya conocemos del universo 9, el loco que menosprecia a los demás universos.

(6) También en Daizenshuu se dice que los Kaiō-shin nacen de manzanas doradas, aunque actualmente ha debido haber un retcon con esto, porque con Zamasu se demostró que los Kaiō-sama pueden entrenar para ascender a Kaiō-shin.

(7) Enki: nombre del dios sumerio que creó a los hombres y que impulsa a otros dioses a que también creen hombres; dada esta labor, lo vi como el mejor nombre posible para Dai Kaiō-shin.

Ufff, muchas aclaraciones por esta vez. Ya saben, queridos lectores, como dije al principio no duden en comentar lo que deseen, sean preguntas, sugerencias, consejos o simplemente decir qué les gustó o qué no, recuerden que escribir todo esto me toma un buen tiempo, que sólo les tomará un minuto a ustedes hacerlo y a mí me contenta mucho leer sus mensajes.

Cuídense mucho, nos vemos a la próxima. Éxito y suerte con sus cosas. ¡Chao!


	12. 12 De alianzas y luchas

**Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

¡Saludos, mis queridos lectores!

Como algunos sabrán por las noticias, Venezuela, mi país, es actualmente foco de disturbios alrededor de diferentes partes del territorio nacional. Entre dichos disturbios, en los que figuran la fuerte represión de la Guardia Nacional Bolivariana y el abuso de poder de las autoridades "competentes", se suman los saqueos a comercios e incluso viviendas privadas. Pues bien, justo el área en que vivo fue víctima del robo de los cables de CANTV, compañía telefónica y que a muchos (me incluyo) provee el internet. Sí, no tengo ni teléfono ni internet, se cumplen 15 días de eso justo hoy, viernes 30 de junio, por eso no actualicé antes. Tampoco puedo responder los reviews porque necesito acceder a fanfiction para verlos, aunque logré leer la mayoría en su momento. Ahora me encuentro en casa de una tía que vive en otra parte y tiene internet, aprovechando de usarlo para algunas diligencias y por supuesto, me tomé 5 minutos para escribir esto y subir el último cap. que me traje en un pent drive.

Lamento la tardanza, pero entenderán que fue por razones que escapan de mis manos. También lamento mucho no responder los mensajes, lo haré a su debido tiempo, en especial me disculpo con lectores como Johan que me ha hecho como 5 preguntas en diferentes mensajes y por ahora no puedo responder. Ya saben, anímense a comentar, que en el último cap. recibí muchos reviews de lectores sin cuenta, pero eché en falta algunos por parte de lectores habituales con cuenta.

También pido disculpas a los escritores que me dejaron pm para avisarme de la actualización de sus historias (lo acabo de ver justo ahora que ingreso a la página). Cuando vuelva a tener internet, me pondré al tanto de sus historias (y dejaré mi respectiva opinión).

El cap. 13 está listo. Sin en 15 días no tengo inconvenientes con el internet, lo subiré. Sí, aunque no lo crean, lo del robo a los cables puede tardar mucho, conozco gente con el mismo problema que esperó hasta un mes para que la compañía respondiera (obviamente es una compañía de nuetestro incompetente narcogobierno).

Sin más tiempo, les dejo el capítulo 12.

 **#################################################**

 **12\. De alianzas y luchas**

Nota: para los que disgustan de esas cosas, habrá una escena subida de tono entre dos personajes en la primera parte. Así que ya saben, sáltensela si no desean leerla. Están advertidos ;)

 **###############################################**

Allí, sentado en la barra, el sannin advertía con abstraído desdén, el reflejo de las opacas luces del bar sobre su sake, servido en un pequeño sakazuki (1) de blanca porcelana percudida.

―Así que te echó a gritos luego de reaccionar. ―Dijo, llevándose el platillo a los labios y sorbiendo con avidez el concentrado licor de arroz. La hermosa castaña sentada a su lado, vestida con un indecente yukata negro tan corto que le dejaba los muslos desnudos, estiró una delicada mano y tomó el tokkuri (2) para servir un nuevo trago a su anciano invitado, pero, al volcarlo, no cayó una gota de licor―. Pide otra. ―Dio permiso Jiraiya.

Goten estaba sentado al otro lado del sannin, comiéndose el último daikufu de fresa. Llamaba la atención por dos cosas: primero, nadie iba a un bar a comer dulces, sino a embriagarse en compañía de una bella dama que rellenara las copas y ofreciera un buen rato con su agradable presencia; y segundo, el aspecto físico de Goten no iba con el concepto del establecimiento, cuya clientela, en su mayoría, eran viejos verdes como Jiraiya.

Inoichi, Shikaku y Chōza, por ejemplo, no frecuentaban ese bar, y más les valía no hacerlo, porque Konoha, como buen pueblo chico que era, no tardaría en hacer llegar la noticia a oídos de sus esposas.

―Ya te hacía yo en casa de Anko. ―Prosiguió el viejo, zampándose otro trago apenas la nueva botellita fue traída por la joven del yukata negro. Tenía los pómulos colorados y los párpados pesados. Había bebido demasiado―. No creas que no lo noté. Ibas tan callado durante el camino, que sabía que no dejabas de pensar en ella, pero decidiste hacer lo más estúpido que se te pudo haber ocurrido y fuiste a casa de la aprendiz de Tsunade…

La piel se le puso de gallina al recordar cómo la violenta pelirrosa atacó a Naruto por una tontería cuando recién llegaron de su largo viaje de tres años. Era la viva imagen de Tsunade joven, con el mismo temperamento y fuerza bruta desmedida. Con eso, no había manera en que Goten saliera ileso, pero por alguna razón, allí estaba, sentado en la barra con él en lugar de molido a golpes en la sala de emergencias del hospital.

La clave estaba en aquél largo silencio, en aquél anonadamiento que tuvo Sakura antes de echar a Goten sin ponerle un dedo encima, aún con su molesta insistencia. Sin duda la chica se lo pensó, pensó en la propuesta y su por qué, su motivo, la razón de ser ella la escogida, delatándose en opinión de Jiraiya, pues de estar completamente ofendida e indispuesta, lo habría medio matado a puños.

Sí, seguro estuvo también muy impactada, después de todo, Sakura tenía apenas 16 años y parecía ser una chica de buena familia, centrada en sus estudios de medicina y en su labor como chūnin de la hoja, ergo, sin tiempo para citas y menos todavía para encuentros sexuales. Con todo eso, Jiraiya apostaba a que la invitación de Goten pudo agradarle en cierto modo. Dada su naturaleza, la respuesta lógica, sí o sí, es que hubiera descuartizado al imbécil saiyajin ipso facto… y no lo hizo…

―Deberías ir a casa de Anko. Todavía es temprano. ―Jiraiya abordó a Goten con embotada expresión. El aliento le apestaba a sake.

―¿A casa de Anko?

―Escúchame con atención, porque lo que estoy a punto de decir, te servirá como hombre en muchos aspectos de tu vida. ―De un vigoroso trago, vació el contenido del sakazuki y carraspeó. Entonces pidió a la castaña que trajese una botella de mirin (3). Luego, con los dedos de una mano masajeándose las sienes, comenzó―. Debes tener en cuenta que el hombre es una perfecta constitución de sus instintos; somos animales, de eso no cabe duda, aunque considero que hacemos bien en recordar nuestra grandeza, pero no cualquiera, sino aquella que acrecienta nuestro espíritu, y que nos hace, de alguna forma, diferentes a las bestias.

El alcohol le hacía divagar, filosofar en su penosa condición de escritor. Con los ojos vidriosos, pensó en Minato; pensó en lo que dijo Goten esa tarde, cuando le preguntó si lo había visto en su estadía en el Otro Mundo, y su respuesta, fue un rotundo "no".

Cuando se reencontró con el sendero de la realidad, abriéndose camino entre las brumas de su ya disminuida concentración, se topó con un Goten que no entendía ni mierda de lo que decía. Esto le provocó una amplia sonrisa, y aprovechó que la bella chica volvía con el tokkuri de mirin entre manos, para dejar de hablar en un lenguaje que no entendía su interlocutor.

―Bebe. ―Convidó Jiraiya, si bien la chica es quien servía el licor y lo entregaba en un platillo al saiyajin: ella misma se tomó la libertad de abandonar su puesto junto al sannin para estar próxima a una compañía mucho más apuesta.

―No-no tengo sed… ―Respondió. Sus ojos, más negros que la tinta china, brillaron en inquietud.

―Es sólo mirin, no pasa nada. ―Exhortó esta vez la chica, quien pretendía darle de beber en la boca con una delicadeza y amabilidad, que no mostró ni de cerca con el anciano que pagaría la cuenta.

Arrinconado en la insistencia, Goten sorbió el líquido de golpe. Primero arrugó la cara, cerrando un ojo con fuerza, para después toser y darse unas palmadas al pecho. Jiraiya, en tanto, tomó otro trago de su botella con aires burlescos, incapaz de contener la risa por lo que fue la primera experiencia con alcohol del chico.

―¡Ésta cosa sabe horrible! ¿Cómo pueden tomar algo así? ―Con la lengua afuera y mueca de asco, un estremecimiento lo sacudió al sentir que el ardor de su garganta no cesaba.

―Lo que quería decir, para no continuar con un discurso incomprensible, ―prosiguió Jiraiya―, es que así como el alcohol, un hombre debe probar a las mujeres. ¿Quieres empezar con Sakura? ¡Gran error! Al igual que tú, ella no sabe hacerlo; arruinarás las cosas a medio acto, y la consecuencia es que todo termine, para ambos, en una primera mala experiencia que con el tiempo contarán entre copas y chistes a sus respectivas amistades. Por eso debes empezar con alguien que te enseñe cómo hacer las cosas bien, y por eso, irás ahora a casa de Anko para que muy gustosa te preste su ayuda.

―¿U-usted cree que es lo mejor?

―Sin duda. Es lo que haría yo en tu lugar. A menos que te sientas mucho más listo que eso… ―Entonó en fingida ofensa a su condición de sabio maestro.

―¡No, no quise decir eso! ¡Creo que tiene razón, ahora mismo voy!

Pero antes de que diera un primer paso, el sannin le sujetó del dogi. Con un gesto de su cabeza, le señaló la botella de mirin casi nueva.

―En un lugar como éste, sería descortés que rechaces la bebida que te he brindado, ―y antes de que pudiera protestar, agregó―, por eso harías bien en terminarla. Además, te ayudará con tu velada, créeme.

Goten dudó por unos instantes. Esa cosa sabía horrenda. Pero la persuasión de Jiraiya, sumada a su deseo de no quedarle mal, hizo que se empinara de golpe la botella aunque eso le provocara una serie de espasmos y jadeos de desagrado.

―¿Ves cómo lo hiciste mejor que la primera vez? ¡Pues es igual con el sexo, a eso me refería! ¡Jajaja!

Una vez se fue Goten, la chica del yukata negro entrecerró con desprecio los ojos sobre Jiraiya. Negó en reprobación y, girando la cabeza en rechazo, espetó un ácido "hombres…" antes de marcharse. No le importaba si el sannin no dejaba propina, estaba indignada por sus consejos de asqueroso viejo mundano.

―!Hey, vuelve acá, lindura! ¡El chico necesita aprender! ―Pero no volvió. Ni ella ni ninguna otra chica que trabajaba en el bar se le acercó en lo que quedó de noche―. Bueno, quizá cometí un error. ―Admitió para sí mismo, llenando el platillo con lo último que quedaba de sake en la botella―. Es bueno empezar con alguien de mayor experiencia… aunque Anko no es precisamente un mirin que digamos…

Anko era el licor con más grados alcohólicos que pudiera ofrecerse a quien en vida, no había probado un puto trago.

Y es que a Goten ni falta le hizo tocar la puerta: con sus sentidos de víbora a flor de piel, le recibió con un diminuto y sensual baby doll de seda violeta en la entrada.

―Sabía que vendrías. Siempre vienen… ―Relamiéndose con mal contenida gula, tomó de la mano al saiyajin y lo condujo a sus aposentos.

La casa era bastante pequeña, incluso más que la de Sakura, aunque Goten no pudo echar un vistazo siquiera porque la kunoichi lo llevó a zancadas a su recámara, y, sin rodeos ni disimulos, lo hizo sentarse en la cama.

―No te pongas nervioso. ―Dijo, leyendo confusión y hasta un poco de miedo en los enmudecidos rasgos del saiyajin―. Seré buena contigo…

Anko había estado con decenas de hombres de todo tipo, aunque estaba segura de no haber contaminado todavía a uno tan puro como Goten, y sólo pensarlo, la excitaba como podría excitarse un degenerado viejo como Jiraiya con la oportunidad de desflorar a la más casta y virgen de las doncellas.

Con manos hábiles y expertas, Anko deslizó el dogi naranja fuera del cuerpo de su amante, sentada en sus muslos y olisqueándole con hambre el cabello negro. No pasó mucho para que comenzara a lamerle el cuello y, aprovechándose de su condición de híbrido, la kunoichi empezó a morderlo, asestando dentelladas que a un hombre común le arrancarían profundos tajos de carne con todo y carótida.

Allí fue que ella, cada vez con el juicio más peligrosamente nublado, y cabalgando sobre el muslo de Goten para frotar contra éste su húmeda intimidad, desgarró sin tapujos su camiseta azul para dejar al descubierto el musculoso torso de su joven amante, salpicado en cicatrices como el suyo.

―Has peleado mucho. ―Siseó Anko cual serpiente era, calentando gratificantemente con su aliento la oreja del saiyajin, contorsionándose entre sus fuertes brazos como la boa que se desliza entre la maleza para saltar sobre su presa―. Pero no ahora… no ahora… ―Poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho, lo tumbó de espaldas en la cama y asumió su postura dominante.

Anko quería disfrutarlo despacio, y siendo ella, eso era lo más despacio que podía ir. Por el momento le dejaría el pantalón puesto, se conformaría con sentir su enorme masculinidad abultada a través de la fina tela naranja, mientas ella, bajo su escueta vestimenta, no llevaba prenda íntima alguna.

Y comenzó a saltar, a mover con ímpetu las caderas mientras enterraba con todas sus fuerzas las uñas en el poderoso pecho del saiyajin, sin poder dejarle marca o herida de algún tipo.

―Eso, así, vas bien… ―Apremiaba en medio de gimoteos la iniciativa de Goten quien, siguiendo sus instintos, correspondía a los movimientos de Anko y oscilaba sus propias caderas, presionando y frotando con fuerza la lubricada intimidad de la kunoichi.

Ella no perdió detalle del rostro del saiyajin, abstraído y boquiabierto con la belleza de la dama sobre él, sonrojado e hiperventilando, más allá de su condicionamiento fisiológico, por la exigencia de la hasta ahora desconocida pero estimulante faena. Sus oscuros ojos, brillantes cual espejos, translucían una viveza en la que Anko se veía reflejada con portentosa vanidad: su orgullo femenino se robustecía por la reacción que suscitaba en las entrañas de su vigorosa conquista, nueva e inexplorada.

―¿Te gusta? ¿Verdad que se siente bien? ―Entre nuevos siseos, Anko aumentaba el ímpetu de sus saltos, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta pegar su frente con la de Goten, dándole besos húmedos a lo largo de la fuerte línea de su mandíbula, descendiendo poco a poco hasta sus definidos hombros para después mordérselos.

Goten no respondió. Rodeó con sus manos la delgada cintura de Anko para acercarla más y, pese a su delicadeza, ella sintió la brutal fuerza de esas manos construidas para la pelea, toscas e ignorantes en brindar caricias y tratar a una dama. Pero a la kunoichi no le desagradó; por el contrario, se excitó todavía más con la sensación de saberse más frágil e impotente que nunca, ahora sí de verdad verdad, no como en esos juegos donde se dejaba amarrar y amordazar mientras un patético hombre le infligía placenteras torturas.

Por eso sus pupilas se dilataron, quizá como mecanismo de defensa y huida, y el corazón, bombeando con fuerza a través de sus arterias los elevados niveles de adrenalina propios de una situación de peligro, parecía que le rompería una costilla dada la potencia con que latía. Se sentía maravilloso.

Y allí Anko dejó de besarlo, de lamerlo, de morderlo, y se irguió de nuevo, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Goten para arquearse y alejarse lo más posible, haciendo un pronunciado puente con su espalda hasta casi pegar la cabeza a las piernas de Goten, siseando y después gimiendo, y después chillando, y después gritando, y después maldiciendo. La flexibilidad de Anko, doblada por completo hacia atrás sin interrumpir sus briosos saltos y movimientos de cadera, exponía sus costillas más bajas, pues el saiyajin empezaba a subirle el baby doll para verla desnuda como en las aguas termales.

Pero se detuvo cuando Anko llegó a su irracional orgasmo. De su garganta, incapaz de contener por más tiempo los salvajes borboteos guturales que allí se fraguaban, surgieron unos estridentes gritos agudos que de serpiente no tenían nada, ni tampoco de gata, de loba, de leona o del animal que fuera, tal vez ni siquiera humanos, pues la kunoichi había enloquecido, ojos en blanco y soltando hilos de saliva por su boca imposiblemente abierta, con los muslos convulsionándosele al ritmo de los desesperados músculos de su pelvis.

No ocurrió una, ni dos, ni tres veces, sino cuatro, cinco, y después seis.

Y Anko moría de sólo imaginar que todavía no venía lo mejor, que todavía no lo sentía dentro de ella con toda su intimidante y avasallante fuerza mitad humana y mitad bestia.

Sudando lánguida, pálida y jadeante, los ojos violetas se le abrieron como platos cuando, en lugar de la feroz y peligrosa serpiente que era, se sintió débil e indefensa como una pajarita al verse debajo de Goten, quien la tomó por los hombros y, como si se tratase de una llave de judo, la volteó y puso de espaldas a la cama en un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta. ¡Superó su capacidad de reacción de jōnin sin apenas proponérselo!

Entonces Goten, ahora en posición dominante, tomó la iniciativa. Sujetó uno de los tobillos de Anko y le levantó la pierna, comenzando con precavidos besos en el empeine de su pie. Los deditos de Anko, con uñas pintadas de púrpura, se abrían y cerraban a medida que los besos se humedecían y ascendían, acercándosele a la rodilla, mientras el saiyajin, siempre empujando las caderas y frotando fuerte contra la feminidad de la kunoichi, le tocaba con la otra mano los grandes senos.

―¡Goten, golpéame!

El saiyajin se paralizó, admirando el desencajado rostro de Anko que se contorsionaba como víbora bajo él, de ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios, empuñando las sábanas hasta desnudar los bordes de la cama.

―¿Qu-qué dices? ―Titubeó, todavía con Anko revolcándose en trance, hasta que abrió los ojos y lo miró ansiosa porque se había detenido en seco.

―¿Estás sordo o qué, mono estúpido? ¡Golpéame!

¿Eso era tener sexo? Goten se petrificó en miedo. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? No entendía nada.

―Yo-yo no quiero… en verdad me gusta esto, pe-pero…

―¡Aunque sea una bofetada, pero haz algo, gusano! ―Viendo que no respondía, tomó por una muñeca a Goten y le obligó a poner su mano izquierda alrededor de su delgado cuello―. Estrangúlame al menos. Cuando veas que me ponga azul, me sueltas y entonces yo saco mi kunai y te lo clavo en…

―No-no estoy entendiendo nada… ―Temblando como una hoja, empezó a bajarse lentamente de encima de ella… pero Anko, alzando rápidamente sus dos piernas, le hizo una llave al cuello, estrangulándolo entre los muslos. Giró la cadera y, en cosa de un pestañeo, era Goten quien estaba bajo ella, asustado de muerte.

La kunoichi sacó un kunai quién sabe de dónde mierda y cortó el borde del pantalón de Goten, para luego rasgarlo feroz pero insinuantemente con los dientes. Con las fuertes y definidas piernas ya descubiertas, tocaba el turno del bóxer negro para quedar definitivamente desnudo, pero Goten, ya muy nervioso e inseguro, comenzó a forcejear contra una Anko que ya parecía más una violadora que otra cosa.

―¡Golpéame! ―Rugió, presionando el cuchillo contra el cuello de Goten y con la otra mano frotándole la verga a través del bóxer―. ¡Vamos, no seas cobarde, gusano! ¡HAZLO!

El terror de Goten era palpable, tangible, su cara de miedo lo decía todo. Estaba, además, muy confundido. No daba crédito al comportamiento de la jōnin.

Anko empezó a maldecirlo, presionando más el kunai e incitándolo a que la golpeara, al tiempo que lo frotaba con energía por sobre la ropa interior para evitar que se le bajara la erección.

―¡Si no lo haces ahora mismo, juro que…!

¡BRROOOMM!

Una de las paredes del cuarto estalló de repente. Ya demasiado asustado, Goten obedeció y colocó una mano en el pecho de su agresora y, canalizando una pequeña porción de energía, la empujó con una onda de ki invisible.

La kunoichi voló y rompió el muro como si nada, pero de lejos, lo más perturbador fue escuchar a los pocos segundos sus gemidos histéricos tras la nube de escombros y hormigón hecho polvo. Entre las ruinas de la destrozada pared, Anko Mitarashi se revolvía y estallaba en una nueva oleada de deliciosos orgasmos.

―¡A eso me refería! ¡Cuánta fuerza, cuánto vigor! ¡LO AMO!

Tras la grisácea nube, cada vez más tenue, la oscura y voluptuosa silueta de la jōnin se abría paso. Cuando al fin quedó expuesta, estaba sucia y con la cabellera violeta alborotada, el baby doll hecho jirones enseñando más de la cuenta, cubierta de raspones menores y enseñando una colmilluda sonrisa deslumbrante en lujuria.

Fue una experiencia distinta, un poder misterioso e intangible que la removió por dentro, sacudiéndola mucho más allá de los insignificantes signos de maltrato externo. ¡Anko sintió que los órganos de su toráx vibraron de miedo y placer!

―Ahora es mi turno de complacerte, te daré lo que quieras, sólo pídelo y yo…

¡zip!

Presa del pánico, Goten huyó con la teletransportación, dejándola sola con sus locuras.

Ya no haría más caso a Jiraiya. ¡Lo condujo directo a casa de una psicópata!

Sin importar lo mucho que le gustó la cuestión (al menos en principio), las perversas maneras de la kunoichi rebasaron el umbral instintivo del saiyajin, que vio en Mitarashi a una hembra con tremendo potencial reproductivo dado sus días fértiles del ciclo menstrual, nada más. Pero ni siquiera la cola de mono, pudo empujarle a continuar y sobrellevar la sinrazón de su amante.

 **###############################################**

El palacio del Daimyō del País del Rayo era majestuoso y soberbio, grande y lujoso, como no podía ser de otra forma.

Erigido en la más fina y ancestral madera, y protegido entre la nublada serranía de la fresca geografía de su nación, se abría a sus visitantes entre techados puentes ornamentados en detalles tradicionales, y estanques repletos de extravagantes variedades de peces koi.

Pero el detalle más resaltante, y del que el Daimyō se regodeaba en presumir a sus más distinguidos invitados, era, sin duda, el inmenso jardín del patio central.

Dicho jardín simulaba un lago natural, bordeado por tres colinas pequeñas y mullidas en brillante césped verde y olorosa tierra húmeda, dispuestas a modo de montañas que encerraban, como una herradura, los flancos y parte posterior del estanque.

En efecto, la escenografía del jardín representaba a un lago real en miniatura, con verdaderas islas dispersas en las que crecían pequeños árboles de cerezo, desparramando en remolinos rosas por el aire y la superficie del agua, sus delicadas y bellas flores de Sakura. Todo estaba dispuesto de la forma más armónica posible, para que las energías positivas y buena suerte, circularan según dictaban las leyes de la arcaica geomancia (4).

No obstante, de lo que más se enorgullecía el Daimyō, era del contenido de dicho lago, atiborrado en cientos y cientos de peces koi de un mismo tipo. Las demás fuentes y pequeños estanques de su palacio, contenían peces de diversas razas, tamaños y colores, desde las variedades anaranjadas más corrientes, hasta algunas ciertamente raras, como los dorados Ogones o los rojinegros Hi Utsuris.

Pero el gran lago del patio central, sólo contenía peces koi de raza Platinum, y había una razón específica para ello. Parecían saetas de acero que nadaban con vida propia, surcando las cristalinas aguas haciendo gala de sus resplandecientes y sólidas escamas metálicas, que tenían la curiosa particularidad de refractar los rayos solares en una fulgurosa distorsión cobalto del espectro lumínico que, en resumidas cuentas, pintaba la superficie del lago con el color azul acero del rayo, símbolo viviente e inmortal de la poderosa nación shinobi del norte.

Un espectáculo único y digno de preciar que plasmaba, en forma de un lienzo real, la vanidosa esencia de los ninjas de la nube.

Pese a su innegable belleza, el significado de esto irritaba a Danzō en demasía, más no lo suficiente (jamás lo suficiente), para arrancarle una mueca de fingida admiración a su inhumano rostro de piedra.

El líder de Raíz pasaba las tardes jugando a orillas del lago partidas de shōgi con su nuevo aliado, moviendo las fichas de marfil sobre un elegante tablero labrado en costosa madera de Dalbergia, en tanto la servidumbre les agasajaba con humeantes tazas de té azul y algunas galletas de arroz con avena.

El malnacido Danzō se daba la buena vida mientras traicionaba a Konoha con Akatsuki. Por supuesto, él no lo veía de esa forma, sino más bien como un transitorio mal menor para poner fin sobre la faz de la tierra a uno mayor: la existencia de los saiyajins. Ya que se dio cuenta que le sería imposible manipularlos para beneficio de la aldea y el suyo propio, y que no cupiera duda que sobre todo para lo último, entonces era arriesgado para sus intereses dejarlos deambular por allí.

El Daimyō del País del Rayo era un hombre alto de piel oscura, complexión delgada, ojillos negros cubiertos por pequeñas gafas; los rasgos afilados y angulosos pómulos le enmarcaban un gesto críptico que, en todo caso, podía camuflarse más con el aburrimiento que otra cosa. Rondaba su quinta década de vida; vivía, como el resto de Señores Feudales de las grandes naciones, en medio de una exagerada parafernalia de lujos. No escatimaba en hacerse con los impuestos de la nación con tal de aplacar sus frívolos apetitos, de tener a la mano los excesos y disfrutes que eran causa de la perversión de muchos shinobis, pero en su caso, elevados a una enésima potencia, porque el dinero, las mujeres y el alcohol, eran apenas tres de sus más valorados vicios, justo en ese orden de importancia.

Luego de las tardes de té, bebía ingentes cantidades de un costoso sake muy espeso fermentado, como en antaño, con la saliva de hermosas jovencitas vírgenes, y cada noche, enviaba diferentes mujeres a los aposentos de Danzō para saciarle sus contenidas necesidades. No podía decirse si éste último hábito era cortesía del Daimyō u órdenes de Danzō vía Kotoamatsukami.

Lo que sí era cierto es que el valioso ojo de Shisui Uchiha, era usado para controlar las decisiones del Daimyō al frente de su consejo de nobles, en frecuente reunión con el comité de guerra de la nación y el representante del consejo jōnin de la nube, hombre de confianza del Raikage que, arrogante siempre e incontinente a ratos, no veía en la conducta del Daimyō signo alguno de genjutsu.

Por supuesto, Danzō no se exhibía en las reuniones, eso daría demasiado que sospechar, pero tampoco se situaba lejos, apenas separado por un tabique de madera para escuchar las opiniones de la comitiva. Como siempre fue, el desgraciado viejo hacía daño desde el anonimato de las sombras. Mucho, mucho daño.

El talento que jamás tuvo por sí mismo como shinobi, así como el valor, honor y capacidad de autosacrificio de la que carecía, se compensaba con creces a través de su don más formidable y también terrible: sus dotes de manipulador. Y no, no es la manipulación por medio de un genjutsu, sino de chantajes, persuasiones, seducciones y encantos, la que hacía de él un verdadero gigante de temer.

Convencía, embelesaba, se apoderaba de la voluntad de sus interlocutores mediante argucias, subterfugios y proposiciones, exponiendo la impostergable necesidad de sus decretos, la ineludible suerte de sus vaticinios, la cándida naturaleza de sus propuestas; y así, terminaba imbuyendo a sus oyentes de sus ideales; terminaba anegándoles de sus intenciones.

Para esto no había como el Kotoamatsukami. Era un genjutsu tan maravilloso, que no sólo permitía manipular a la víctima por completo y sin oposición alguna, sino que lo hacía sin que ésta tuviera oportunidad de darse cuenta que estaba siendo controlada, y preservando, al mismo tiempo, la personalidad del afectado, acoplando ésta a las órdenes que transmitía Danzō.

Por eso las resoluciones e intervenciones del Daimyō no resultaban extrañas a sus oyentes: iban teñidas de su distraído carácter y exasperante serenidad; tampoco eran más brillantes de lo necesario, eso daría mucho de que hablar, pues si en algo no destacaban los Señores Feudales, era en la inteligencia.

―Un tercer escuadrón de ninjas de la hoja se dirige hacia nosotros. ―Con ese tópico abrió el Daimyō la última reunión―. Se trata de un grupo más numeroso que los dos anteriores. Mis fuentes aseguran que entre ellos figuran el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi y la heredera de la rama principal de clan Hyūga…

Hasta las fuentes del Daimyō estaban manipuladas. Sí, la información era cierta, pero sus difusores, que eran los Doce Guardianes Ninja del País de Rayo, fueron sustituidos todos por Zetsus blancos que robaron sus legítimos cuerpos gracias a la última jugarreta de Kabuto, que también formaba parte de la intrincada operación.

Sólo con ese comentario se abría paso a un barullo de rumores, imprecaciones y recelos por parte de la élite allí congregada. No había que echar mucho viento al fuego. Con las reuniones anteriores, ya la audiencia estaba convencida del demonio encarnado en Konoha.

El representante del consejo jōnin de A, manoteaba la mesa arrojando espumarajos por la boca, cegado en coraje y exigiendo una unánime aprobación para una pronta invasión a la hoja. Ya había tenido suficiente, no soportaba ver a más colegas y hermanos de su nación asesinados cobardemente por las fugaces operaciones de los dos primeros escuadrones de Konoha, donde Santa Yamanaka formaba parte de uno de ellos. De pronto el clan de Ino se hizo tan reconocido como odiado en Kumo.

Lo que nadie en esa mesa sabía, es que sus acérrimos "enemigos" ya estaban muertos. Ni Santa ni ninguno de los ANBU que le acompañaban, eran realmente ninjas de la hoja, sólo cáscaras ocupadas en alma por Zetsus blancos que recibían órdenes directas de Kabuto a través de una modificación del sello del Edo Tensei.

El corazón de Danzō, oculto tras la pared, daba saltos con los sorprendentes resultados obtenidos en cada reunión. Se aterraba con frecuencia por lo peligroso que era el tal Tobi, aunque no le merecía más asombro en cuanto recordaba que éste se le presentó como Madara Uchiha, cuyo nombre era suficiente para explicar la perfecta naturaleza de sus planes. Como aliado era fenomenal, pero después, como enemigo, sería un dolor de cabeza para él como Hokage lidiar contra uno de los padres fundadores de Konoha.

Sí, Danzō ya se veía Hokage una vez terminada la operación. La reputación de Tsunade iba de mal en peor, tanto frente al Raikage como al Daimyō del País del Fuego, cuyo consejo le insistía en destituir a la sannin para reincorporar al puesto a Hiruzen o proponer a un nuevo candidato. Sirvió de poco la reunión que Sai y el capitán Yamato tuvieron con él para explicar el error del primer mensaje de Danzō, ya que luego Akatsuki se encargó de interceptar y manipular la red de información vía halcones mensajeros de modo que el flujo entre Kages se vio completamente bloqueado: todo pergamino que llegaba a Tsunade o A, pasaba primero por las manos del controlado Daimyō del País del Rayo.

El destino de los equipos de shinobis usados como mensajeros fue peor: todos muertos, tanto del lado de Kumo como el de Konoha.

Y así, el ambiente político se enrareció en cuestión de días, pues lo que leían los ojos de Tsunade y A, no eran más que falsedades y provocaciones escritas a puño y letra por el Señor Feudal del rayo o sus consejeros. Lo único cierto es que más ninjas continuaban desapareciendo, y la gota que rebalsó el vaso, fue cuando el anciano Ōnoki envió un pequeño escuadrón a Kumogakure para meter su gran nariz donde no debía, escuadrón dirigido por su hijo Kitsuchi que se ofreció como voluntario dada la delicadeza de la misión.

¿El resultado? Muertos, los cuatro integrantes del escuadrón más su líder. Los cuerpos, hinchados y descompuestos, fueron encontrados a poca distancia de la frontera con Amegakure y el País del Fuego, decapitados, con las cabezas enterradas en picas de tres metros de largo como en los barbáricos tiempos en que los humanos peleaban sin chakra. Con las lenguas enormes, moradas, y los ojos lechosos repletos en hambrientos gusanos, las cabezas se alzaban a modo de advertencia, llamando la atención la de Kitsuchi que, fuera por respeto o burla a su linaje, estaba ensartada en una Naginata (5) con asta de roble y hoja de excelente acero. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, una ensangrentada bandana de Konoha yacía tirada en la escena del crimen, sin cuerpo ni otros signos de evidencia, cortesía de Obito que hasta de ese detalle se ocupó.

La noticia apretujó en cólera y dolor el desgastado corazón de Ōnoki. Kurotsuchi se mostró en público con entereza, pero en la intimidad, se desbarató en lágrimas por la muerte de su amado padre. Ambos guardaron rencor en sus corazones contra Konoha, y por sobre todo, contra los saiyajins, responsables de poner al mundo patas arriba con sus meras presencias.

De a poco se armaba el escenario de odio, desconfianza y división que Obito necesitaba para, irónicamente, alcanzar la paz. Porque la paz y el orden mundial no podría establecerse jamás con la presencia de Goten y Trunks.

La reunión finalizó con más medidas, más precauciones, más misiones de espionaje, un férreo bloqueo marítimo y un completo cierre militarizado de la frontera del País del Rayo, pero nada que ver con una invasión a Konoha, Danzō se ocupó de que el Daimyō se opusiera de la forma más creíble posible a la propuesta. Sin embargo, sabía que la paciencia del Raikage era frágil, y si se le provocaba lo suficiente, tenía el poder necesario para pasar por alto la autoridad del Daimyō (hoy día una imagen de nobleza más que una verdadera fuerza política) y lanzarse por cuenta propia a la guerra.

─Bien hecho. ―Susurró Obito a espaldas de Danzō―. Las piezas se mueven casi como esperábamos.

El viejo se dio la vuelta, aparentando completa quietud, aunque en el fondo, se estremecía con la presencia de quien creía Madara Uchiha.

―¿Casi? ―Se limitó a preguntar, sin abrir su ojo y con la expresión inconmovible de siempre.

―Un percance menor del que no vale la pena hablar. Nada que ponga en peligro nuestra situación.

El sonido de múltiples pisadas arrastrándose sobre la madera, fue indicativo de que un grupo de personas ancianas abandonaban la sala contigua, así como indicativo de que Obito debía marcharse para no ser descubierto. La reunión había terminado. Fue como salvarse por la campana, ya no tenía que dar explicaciones de nada a Danzō.

―Bebe cuanto té y sake quieras, juega shōgi, go, mahjong o lo que sea, pero no olvides que lo importante es evitar la guerra entre Konoha y Kumo mientras incitas la mayor cantidad de conflicto posible. Hiciste bien, por ejemplo, en no mencionar la intervención de Sunagakure; eso seguro habría provocado la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Continúa con el buen trabajo…

Con un zumbido casi inaudible, desapareció en medio de un vórtice que deformaba su silueta en espiral. Justo con esa técnica apareció de la nada hace días en el cuartel de Raíz, frente a un Danzō apenas custodiado por Fū Yamanaka y Torune Aburame, quienes no golpearon más que aire en cuanto lo atacaron y atravesaron como a un fantasma. Desde ese preciso momento, Danzō supo que ni él ni sus subordinados tendrían oportunidad contra el enmascarado.

En aquel momento temió por su vida, reconoció en el recién llegado a un miembro de Akatsuki por su túnica negra estampada con nubes rojas, pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando el enmascarado le tendió la mano y dijo que debían unirse por un bien común.

"Por un mundo sin saiyajins…"

Los dos obtendrían lo que querían, y los dos volverían a ser enemigos en cuanto Goten y Trunks no estuvieran de por medio.

Por supuesto, Danzō no confiaba en él en lo más mínimo (ni siquiera confiaba en su propia sombra), pero sabía que le era de utilidad por el Kotoamatsukami, que por ende no corría peligro mientras el plan de erradicar a los saiyajins no estuviese terminado. Sólo debía tener la astucia necesaria para disolver por cuenta propia la alianza en el momento preciso para no correr riesgos. De lo contrario, Madara también lo asesinaría.

 **###############################################**

Shikamaru y su equipo habían avanzado sin percances hasta Shimo no Kuni (País Helado), la última nación por recorrer antes de adentrarse en territorio del País del Rayo.

A partir de aquí tomaron mayor precaución que nunca, evitaron en lo posible acercarse a Shimogakure para no ser avistados por ningún otro shinobi. Debían evitar que se filtrara información hasta Kumo sobre sus posiciones. No podían fiarse de nadie, aun si los ninjas del País Helado eran ajenos al conflicto.

La cosa se hacía más difícil porque al mismo tiempo que debían ser sigilosos y pasar inadvertidos ante cualquier forma de vida (hasta algunos animales del bosque podían ser medios de espionaje), debían rastrear, por el método que fuera, a Trunks.

Para ello contaban con los ojos de Hinata, el olfato de Kiba y Akamaru, los insectos de Shino, e incluso las habilidades de sensor de Ino, que no eran demasiado desarrolladas o excepcionales, pero sí bastante aceptables.

Tal y como recomendó Gaara, Shikamaru dividió a los nueves en tres grupos de tres que avanzarían al unísono a no menos de dos kilómetros de distancia, para tener así un radio de búsqueda de un kilómetro. La distribución fue la siguiente:

Equipo 1: Naruto, Hinata e Ino.

Equipo 2: Shino, Kankurō y Matsuri.

Equipo 3: Shikamaru, Kiba y Temari.

Con Hinata y Naruto, el primer equipo estaba algo excedido en poder, pero Shikamaru así lo dispuso por las limitaciones que ofrecían las técnicas mentales de Ino en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Y no, no le pareció buena idea trabajar junto a ella porque sin Chōji, quedarían muy expuestos en caso de enfrentarse a más de un enemigo dado el tipo de técnicas que tenían: necesitaban quien les cubriera las espaldas. Además, tenía sobrados motivos para colocar a dos de los miembros con habilidades de rastreo junto a Naruto, ya que el equipo 1 no se limitaría a buscar a Trunks, sino también a detectar con prontitud cualquier amenaza que se acercara a ellos con el fin de proteger al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, y aquí entraba Ino, que en caso de emergencia se pondría en contacto vía telepatía con el equipo más cercano.

Para el equipo 3, Shikamaru se decidió por Temari dadas sus técnicas de largo alcance en combinación con la destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Kiba. Con la gran fuerza de ambos, podía darse el lujo de mantenerse en la reta guardia para ordenar sus estrategias o suplir su falta de poder. Sería sencillo atrapar al enemigo con su sombra si éste se enfocaba en esquivar los huracanados ataques de la rubia o las afiladas garras de Kiba y su amigo canino. Además, la capacidad de Temari para manejar las corrientes de aire podía beneficiar al olfato de Kiba mediante el redireccionamiento del viento; mientras que los violentos ataques del abanico podrían ser desastrosos en presencia de los bichos de Shino revoloteando por allí.

Por eso Aburame fue el escogido para trabajar con Kankurō, pues de igual manera, los gases venenosos que usaban las marionetas podían limitar el uso del olfato de Kiba y Akamaru, mientras que Shino contaba con insectos capaces de absorber el veneno y suministrar antídotos en caso de alguna desgracia. El único problema es que Shino debía esconder a los insectos en su cuerpo la mayor parte del tiempo, pues exponerlos al frío invernal de Shimo no Kuni, los mataría rápido; sólo contaba para el rastreo con una variante de escarabajo carcoma criados por su clan específicamente para soportar las heladas en determinadas misiones, pues usando una pequeña fracción del chakra del usuario, podían regular la temperatura de sus cuerpos como animales homeotermos. En cuanto a Matsuri, el mismo Kankurō exigió tenerla a su cargo para vigilarla de cerca; quería responsabilizarse de la alumna de Gaara.

En fin, lo que condicionó a los equipos en mayor o menor grado, es que cada uno debía tener por lo menos un miembro con habilidades de rastreo, el resto fue en base al análisis descrito.

Lo lógico es que el equipo de Naruto se movilizara en medio de los otros dos, en una formación 2-1-3, ó 3-1-2. Daba igual, lo importante es que el equipo 1 debía ir en medio. Pese a ser el más poderoso, Naruto era también el más propenso a ser atacado e irónicamente ameritaba mayor protección.

―Ino, ¿desde cuándo puedes hablar con la mente? ―Preguntó Naruto al tiempo que saltaban por las ramas de los árboles. De no ser por las botas especiales que llevaban, estarían expuestos a resbalar en cada paso que daban por la nieve que lo cubría todo.

―Se llama telepatía, Naruto. ―Corrigió la rubia, exhalando una pequeña nube de vapor desde su boca, sacudiendo los hombros para acomodarse la capa blanca que usaban como abrigo―. Es una habilidad que mi clan puede desarrollar con algo de práctica.

―¿Y por qué no usas esaaa… antipatía para hablar con Trunks y encontrarlo más fácil?

Ok, lo de gatra en vez de chakra hace años fue gracioso. Ahora, con la situación y el clima de mierda que había, Ino luchaba por no ser grosera. Hinata, por su parte, apretó los labios para contener una risilla.

―No es tan fácil como parece. ―La kunoichi mordió el interior de su mejilla. Se sentía frustrada por no poder hacer más―. Primero, suele requerirse de un artefacto que amplifica las ondas cerebrales. Y segundo, he practicado la TELEPATÍA al punto que, a excepción de mi padre, soy la única del clan que actualmente puede usarla sin dicho artefacto y a una distancia considerable.

―¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, te felicito! ―Naruto explayó los ojos azules, sorprendido―. ¿Y de cuánta distancia hablamos?

Sin dejar de saltar por los árboles, Ino sintió su cuerpo entero tensarse en un restallido de decepción. Con su discurso anterior, pretendía autoconvencerse de su gran progreso, pero lo cierto es que no era suficiente. En lo absoluto.

―Un kilómetro en el mejor de los casos…

Por unos minutos no se oyó más que el cortante viento gélido silbándoles en los tímpanos. Naruto frunció el ceño, apretó los ojos hasta hacerlos parecer dos líneas horizontales, y cuando al fin lo procesó, se quejó a gritos.

―¡Oe, oe! ¿¡Por eso es que Shikamaru dijo que no nos alejáramos tanto!? ¿¡Acaso todo esto es por mí y el temor a que me capturen!? ¡Tonterías, a este paso nos tomará una eternidad!

―Naruto, déjalo… ―Más que calmado, el tono de Ino advertía peligro. Siempre era lo mismo, había que explicar las cosas a medias para que Naruto no lo echara todo a perder con sus terquedades e impulsos.

Hinata temía que se formara una discusión. Con las mejillas coloradas y los labios agrietados por el viento glacial que quemaba, observaba a Ino sin proferir palabra, casi viendo la tensión rodeándola sin la necesidad del Byakugan.

―¿¡Cómo quieres que lo deje!? ―Gruñó Uzumaki―. ¡Debemos avanzar más rápido! ¡Si no nos separamos lo suficiente, abarcaremos un área muy chica! ¿No has pensado que quizá, justo ahora, Trunks esté pasando en sentido contrario a nosotros, y todo porque viajamos demasiado juntos? ¡Sé que Akatsuki va tras de mí, pero es un riesgo que debemos correr, de veras!

―¡YA LO SÉ! ¿CREES QUE NO ME IMPORTA? ―En forma de un borrón blanco, Ino saltó y aterrizó en la nieve, deslizándose un par de metros dada la velocidad a la que viajaban. Naruto y Hinata pasaron de largo, pero rápidamente saltaron a tierra firme y retrocedieron para ponerse al día con la kunoichi―. ¡Lo sé, todo eso y más ya lo sé! ¡Y puedes apostar que si hay una persona realmente interesada en encontrar a Trunks, soy yo! ―Agitada por la ansiedad en lugar del cansancio, la rubia resoplaba espesas nubes de aliento entre bocanadas. Se le veía desesperada, carcomida por el remordimiento―. También sé que estamos limitados por mi habilidad. Un kilómetro es todo lo que puedo cubrir, y Shikamaru está en lo cierto, es muy peligroso si perdemos la comunicación entre nosotros porque los equipos anteriores desaparecieron de forma misteriosa…

―Ino… ―Las manos de Naruto se empuñaron. Verla cabizbaja en la nieve, temblando de impotencia y no de frío, fue verse en el espejo que le devolvía la imagen del fracasado que no podía traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Porque muy en el fondo, contrario al incansable entusiasmo que contagiaba en los demás, Naruto se sentía fracasado por no cumplir todavía su promesa a Sakura.

¡BOOOOOMMM!

Un fuerte estallido hizo vibrar las copas de los árboles, sacudiéndoles la nieve es una precipitada lluvia de escarcha blanca. Mudos en la obnubilación, los tres vieron con grandes ojos cómo se formaba a lo lejos una delgada columna de humo negro, zigzagueando ominosamente en tanto ascendía.

¡BOOOOOMMM!

Una segunda detonación, idéntica a la primera, les rescató de la estupidez que conlleva al asombro. La segunda columna de humo se alzó bastante cerca de la primera. Era una emboscada.

―¡Byakugan!

Las venas se brotaron alrededor de los ojos de Hinata. Enfocó la vista en dirección a las explosiones, gimiendo en inquietud.

―¿¡Qué sucede!? ―Naruto la sacudió suavemente por los hombros. Pese al contacto, Hyūga estaba más impactada con lo que sea que veía como para desmayarse por su cercanía.

―E-están atacando al equipo de Shino…

―¿Qué tan lejos? ―Espetó Ino, apartando a Naruto de un empujón.

―Tre-tres kilómetros, ―Hinata movió la cabeza varias veces, de derecha a izquierda, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y añadir―, Shi-Shikamaru ya se dirige hacia allá. Ya-ya casi lle-llegan, pe-pero…

―Pero están muy lejos de nosotros… ―Completó la rubia, impaciente por el tartamudeo de Hyūga―. A esa distancia no puedo comunicarme con él. ¡Maldición! ¡No tenemos opción, hay que avanzar!

Y así el equipo emprendió marcha, justo cuando tenía lugar una tercera explosión.

 **###############################################**

Si el equipo 2 en lugar de Matsuri hubiera tenido a Hinata, no se habría soltado ni una palabra en todo el camino.

Shino no decía nada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, lo que no incentivaba a Kankurō en lo más mínimo a buscarle conversación. Para ser justos, era como pretender que un ventrílocuo y un entomólogo entablaran una plática a partir de intereses en común.

Matsuri, con la mejor intención, no quería que el ambiente grupal se enfriara más que el horrendo clima, pero por mucho que le buscaba la lengua a Shino, no recibía de él más que monosílabos en respuesta, y al mismo tiempo, Kankurō la reprendía (quizá por vergüenza) exhortándola a que se centrara en la misión y no se distrajera en tonterías.

―Es difícil avanzar en medio de una tormenta de nieve. ―Empezó la kunoichi, luego de cinco minutos en los que Kankurō logró mantenerla en silencio―. Desde que tengo memoria, quería conocer la nieve, pues en Suna no existe tal cosa. Hace mucho frío por las noches, sí, pero jamás verás caer ni un copito en medio de ese desierto. ¿Te imaginas eso, Kankurō? ―Sin respuesta. Pero ella prosiguió―. Imaginé que cuando ese día llegara, sería diferente. Imaginé que podría hacer un ángel en el suelo o cuando menos una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve. Es frustrante, no creí que sería en medio de una importante misión que tendría la oportunidad de conocer la…

―¡Cuidado, nos atacan! ―Tan distraída estaba, que Kankurō tuvo que embestirla para quitarla de la trayectoria de los shurikens que provenían del frente, recibiéndolos en su lugar.

Como iban saltando por las ramas de los árboles, la kunoichi cayó, pero a mitad del descenso, y a pesar de lo improvisto de la situación, tuvo la destreza suficiente para dar una voltereta en el aire y aterrizar sin problemas sobre sus pies. Por si fuera poco, ya tenía su fiel jōhyō (6) preparado, girando sobre su cabeza.

―¡Kankurō! ―Chilló Matsuri, dando vueltas a la cuerda y con la atención puesta en los árboles del frente, esperando a que apareciera el enemigo. Estaba preocupada por él, había recibido en su lugar no menos de cinco shurikens en el pecho, y todo para protegerla.

¡Poof!

Kankurō quedó cubierto por una nube de humo, y en su lugar, apareció Cuervo, una de sus preciadas marionetas. Cuervo fue quien de verdad recibió el ataque, mostrando dos hileras de estrellas de metal enterradas en su torso de madera, siempre con su perturbadora sonrisa de colmillos expuesta.

Matsuri bufó en enfado. Odiaba las triquiñuelas de Kankurō y sus feos títeres. Odiaba que la preocupara con sus trucos. Además de un maestro marionetista, era un genio del engaño.

―¿Quiénes son? ¡Salgan a dar la cara! ―Retó la kunoichi, exhalando vapor entre las palabras, preparada para atacar ante el menor movimiento que surgiera de las desnudas y blancas ramas de los arbustos.

Obedeciendo a sus órdenes, en forma de manchas blancas mal definidas que se camuflaban con la nieve, saltaron tres figuras humanoides desnudas y con colmillos sobre ella. Sin embargo, Matsuri era tan veloz, que retrocedió de un brinco al tiempo que lanzaba su afilado dardo con fuerza.

¡CRAAACK!

La frente de uno de los sujetos crujió cuando la punta de acero perforó el hueso. Lejos de detenerse, el dardo atravesó el cráneo limpiamente y continuó su movimiento rectilíneo, hasta que Matsuri enrolló la cuerda con uno de sus codos, modificando la trayectoria del proyectil y logrando que la cuerda rodeara el cuello del segundo. Luego, haló con fuerza y lo derribó, estrangulándolo entre más tiraba de la soga, todavía con el primer sujeto muerto de por medio, como si la cuerda atravesara el ojo de una aguja. Del tercero se encargó Kankurō, que usó las seis extremidades de Cuervo para inmovilizarlo en un férreo abrazo.

―Son de Akatsuki. ―Habló Shino por primera vez, ocultando en sus mangas los enjambres de bichos que rodeaban sus manos como guanteletes. Ni le hizo falta intervenir, todo acabó en un pestañeo.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Preguntó Kankurō, tensando los hilos de chakra con sus dedos por si el extraño individuo hacía un movimiento sospechoso y debía triturarlo con un abrazo de Cuervo.

―He visto los informes. Son muy parecidos a uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, sólo que completamente blancos. Pueden ser sus clones.

Con dos de los Zetsus blancos eliminados (Matsuri rompió el cuello del segundo con la cuerda), Kankurō esperaba obtener información del tercero, aunque tenía ganas de matarlo porque la incómoda sonrisa en su rostro le molestaba. El sujeto no paraba de emitir agudos chillidos, de ladear la cabeza enfermizamente mientras tornaba los ojos amarillos hacia arriba, ajeno a su situación de peligro. El marionetista dudaba que tuviera siquiera capacidad para razonar o dialogar.

―Debemos interrogarlo. Es lo mejor que tenemos. ―Dijo Matsuri, secando con su capa la sangre de la cuerda de su jōhyō para después enrollarla en el mango.

―Si de verdad son clones, el real puede estar cerca. ―Kankurō arrugó el entrecejo al ver que la kunoichi se acercaba al prisionero―. Ten cuidado. Cuando se trata de Akatsuki nunca puedes fiarte. Estos tipos tienen jutsus que parecen de fantasía.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo le sacaré algunas palabras. ―Matsuri extrajo un kunai de la funda en su muslo y se paró a un metro del Zetsu blanco, que continuaba riendo entre aullidos y retorciendo la cabeza de formas extrañas, con hilos de baba meciéndosele en los labios―. Dime, ¿qué pasó con los escuadrones de shinobis de Konoha extraviados? ¿Ustedes los atacaron? ¿Continúan con vida?

Para quienes no la conocían, era difícil creer que con su apariencia tierna y jovial personalidad, Matsuri pudiera ser tan seria cuando la situación lo requería, tal como demostró eliminando sin contemplaciones a dos de los Zetsus blancos. Y si debía lastimar un poco al restante para sacarle las palabras, lo haría. Pero Zetsu no estaba dispuesto a colaborar, y lejos de tomarla en serio, parecía burlarse de ella con sus histéricos alaridos.

―No me rompas el corazón, preciosa. No me rompas el corazón… ―El tono le afloraba con verdadera angustia, rozando el terror, logrando erizar la piel de los tres jóvenes, pero sus súplicas discordaban con su deformada expresión de alegría y los erráticos movimientos de su cabeza―. Si me lastimas, romperás mi corazón, preciosa…

―No-no tiene caso, e-está loco. ―Tartamudeó Matsuri, pálida por la impresión―. No es humano, ni siquiera parece sentir dolor. ―Concluyó al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba el kunai a una de sus piernas y el tipo se reía aún más.

―¡Me lastimaste, preciosa, me lastimaste! ―Gritaba enloquecido, carcajeándose incluso cuando Kankurō ponía los dedos en garra y le partía las costillas con el abrazo de Cuervo―. ¡Has roto mi corazón, has roto mi corazón!

―¡Katsu!

¡BOOOOOMMM!

Allí ocurrió la primera explosión que Naruto y las chicas oyeron a lo lejos, producto del Zetsu prisionero que estalló sin más. Debido a la cercanía, Matsuri salió disparada a varios metros y aterrizó de espaldas en la nieve con un golpe seco, quedando inconsciente, sufriendo algunas quemaduras en la mitad de su cuerpo, así como daños en sus tímpanos y pulmones por las ondas de choque de la detonación.

―¡Allí arriba! ¡Cuidado! ―Exclamó Shino, señalando a un pájaro blanco de arcilla volando sobre ellos, en cuya espalda viajaba un sonriente Deidara resucitado con el Edo Tensei.

―¡Katsu!

¡BOOOOOMMM!

La segunda explosión, producida por uno de los cadáveres de Zetsu, levantó una columna de nieve ennegrecida que les llovió a todos encima. Kankurō tiró de sus buenos reflejos y, con un movimiento de su otra mano, sacó de debajo de la nieve a Hormiga Negra, su segunda marioneta que esperaba oculta una ocasión ideal para atacar. Pero no esta vez. En lugar de atacar, usó a Hormiga Negra para atrapar a Matsuri en su interior y protegerla de la segunda explosión o cualquier otra que pudiera haber.

Shino saltó con rapidez al árbol más cercano para evaluar la situación desde arriba. La ubicación aérea del enemigo sumada a sus jutsus explosivos, los ponía en clara desventaja, sin mencionar el helado clima que limitaba mucho el uso de sus insectos. Cuando echó un vistazo al terreno, notó que la chica estaba a salvo dentro de una marioneta grande con el torso grueso como un barril… y que la nieve era color rojo a los pies de Kankurō, pues la primera explosión reventó en pedazos a Cuervo, de cuyo interior volaron muchas cuchillas con la mala suerte que dos de ellas se enterraron profundo en su muslo y brazo derecho. Dos de tres estaban heridos.

Por si fuera poco, las cápsulas de veneno en el interior de Cuervo también reventaron, liberando una densa nube violeta letal para quien la respirara, nube que el viento invernal rápidamente se encargó de dispersar en varias direcciones.

―¡Katsu!

¡BOOOOOMMM!

El cadáver de un tercer Zetsu estalló, arrojando ráfagas de viento que dispersaban aún más el peligroso veneno por doquier. Deidara había amasado suficiente arcilla explosiva alrededor de sus corazones para detonar los cuerpos en el momento que creyera oportuno. Sólo con eso, tenía a la kunoichi prácticamente fuera de combate y al marionetista herido.

―¿Para esto me levantaron de entre los muertos? Hmm… ―Deidara extrajo con las dos manos arcilla de sus riñoneras. Las bocas de sus palmas parecían hambrientas, devorando con avidez la masa blanca en medio de dentadas y chasquidos de saliva―. Aunque supongo que esto es preferible a seguir muerto, hmm. Lo extraño es que no puedo contralar mis acciones, es como si fuera una marioneta que conserva su consciencia. Y hablando de marionetas…

Temblando de dolor, e incapaz de mover su pierna y brazo derechos por las cuchillas enterradas, Kankurō vio cómo el gran pájaro de arcilla sobrevolaba a Hormiga Negra. Bajo su percepción, fue eterno el instante en que Deidara soltaba desde arriba un puñado de figuras de arcilla con forma de hormigas para despedazar a la marioneta junto a su contenido.

―¡KATSU!

¡BOOOMM! ¡BOOOMM! ¡BAAAMM! ¡KABOOOMMM!

Una serie de detonaciones arrasaron con el área, evaporando la nieve, haciendo pedazos la tierra, pelando la corteza de los árboles cercanos por las ondas de choque.

La sacudida despertó a Matsuri, que se asustó al verse encerrada dentro de un oscuro y estrecho cajón de madera. Más estallidos y sacudidas vinieron, y cuando la kunoichi escuchó la voz de Kankurō comunicándose afuera con Shino, su aturdido cerebro hizo las conexiones necesarias con la velocidad de un rayo y comprendió que había quedado inconsciente con la primera explosión, y que el marionetista la ocultó dentro de Hormiga Negra para protegerla.

También notó un ingrato sabor a hierro en su boca, las fosas nasales congestionadas en sangre reseca, y un cosquilleo en los antebrazos proveniente de diminutos escarabajos que le caminaban por la piel y la mordisqueaban sin hacerle daño. Las náuseas y el resquemor en la boca del estómago junto a los insectos, le indicó que algo había salido mal, y que estuvo intoxicada por uno de los venenos de Kankurō que producían una hemólisis masiva y veloz en la víctima (conocía sus efectos), de allí los escarabajos absorbiendo las toxinas y sus síntomas.

―¡Kankurō, ya desperté! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ―Quería salir y ayudar. Dentro de Hormiga Negra, no era más que una carga. Ese breve grito la dejó sin aliento, le generó un dolor bárbaro en la mandíbula y sintió una punzada terrible entre las costillas; supo que la explosión le había hecho daño en los pulmones y oídos, que le pitaban todavía y tenía las orejas manchadas en sangre―. ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, KANKURŌ! ―Sin embargo, ignoró sus dolencias y volvió a gritar a toda voz.

Luego de un par de explosiones más, y algunas sacudidas que la hicieron rebotar contra las paredes de madera de su extraña prisión, el torso de Hormiga Negra se abrió y ella salió a toda velocidad sin pensarlo dos veces, incluso cegada por el repentino choque de luz, preparada con su jōhyō en manos. Vio a Shino atacando con nubarrones negros de insectos que se movían por el aire de formas curiosas; los enjambres hacían figuras y cambiaban de dirección al ritmo en que agitaba sus brazos. Con las evidentes diferencias de por medio, le recordó a Gaara manipulando su arena.

Los insectos, capaces de drenar hasta la última gota de chakra de sus víctimas, cubrían por completo a los Zetsus blancos que estuvieran más cerca de atacar a Shino o a Kankurō, quien con desespero, se descolgaba un gran pergamino de la espalda para invocar a otra de sus marionetas.

Ahí fue que Matsuri vio las heridas del marionetista. Con el muslo derecho perforado por una de las grandes cuchillas de Cuervo, apenas podía moverse, y con otra enterrada en su brazo, también derecho, sólo contaba con la mano izquierda para manejar a sus títeres. De allí que Shino lo cubrió de cualquier ataque en tanto movió a Hormiga Negra con la inconsciente kunoichi en su interior, y ahora, mientras buscaba tiempo para invocar otra de sus marionetas.

―¡KATSU!

¡BOOOMM! ¡BOOOMM! ¡KABOOOMM!

Pero Deidara seguía arrojando bombas desde el cielo para dañar y distraer, al tiempo que también hacía detonar a los Zetsus muertos o con poco chakra, volando también en el proceso a los insectos de Shino que los cubrían. Y Shino sabía esto; no era ningún tonto, sabía que sólo les quedaba aguantar hasta que sus compañeros llegaran al rescate, pues los insectos se le acababan, pero era preferible sacrificarlos a dejar que los Zetsus se le echaran encima a Kankurō cuando protegía a su compañera.

―¡Miserables! ―Gruñó Matsuri, olvidando que su arma era más para la defensa e inmovilización del enemigo que para el ataque. Pero no le importó. Giró la cuerda más rápido de lo que alguna vez podía recordar, y lanzó el dardo de acero con la fuerza suficiente para atravesar el pecho de uno, dos, hasta tres Zetsus en fila, uno tras otro.

―¡Katsu!

¡KABOOOMM!

El problema es que el maldito de Deidara no paraba de detonar a los Zetsus caídos, haciendo un desastre en el entorno y poniendo en peligro a los ninjas en tierra firma. La solución tampoco era dejar de atacar a los Zetsus y permitir que hicieran lo que les viniera en gana, y no tenían el alcance necesario para lidiar con Deidara que volaba alto. Necesitaban a...

―¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante).

Un poderoso remolino de viento glacial, más filoso que la hoja de cualquier katana, ascendió como un vórtice en dirección a Deidara, cortando y reventando en el trayecto las bombas que éste dejaba caer, provocando una cadena de detonaciones en el cielo, hasta alcanzar a su pájaro de arcilla y seccionarlo desde el vientre hasta la quijada en dos mitades perfectas.

¡KABOOOOMMMM!

Debido a las dimensiones del pájaro de arcilla, la explosión fue bestial, el paisaje entero se oscureció por un instante, a excepción de la brillante bola de fuego rojo que se creó en lo alto del helado bosque, desprendiendo ráfagas que sacudían ferozmente los árboles hasta arrancar a algunos de raíz. Deidara, que no esperaba en absoluto el sorpresivo ataque de Temari ejecutado con el abanico completamente abierto, enseñando las tres lunas púrpuras, fue consumido por su propia explosión.

―¿No se supone que ese sujeto estaba muerto? ―Bramó la rubia, cerrando el abanico para golpear con la pesada guarda de hierro a los Zetsus que se le abalanzaban. Su fuerza bruta era tal, que lo blandía como si de una ramita se tratase, moliendo los huesos del tórax de sus pálidos atacantes como cáscaras de huevo con cada golpe.

―Así es. Sasuke lo eliminó. ―Más atrás, Shikamaru realizaba su Kage Nui no Jutsu (Jutsu de Costura de Sombra) para inmovilizar a varios objetivos a la vez mediante la división de su sombra en múltiples tentáculos. Luego, Kiba y Akamaru destrozaban a los paralizados Zetsus con su Doble Colmillo Rotatorio, ambos girando con una fuerza y velocidad tal, que se veían como dos torbellinos de garras y colmillos―. Parece que alguien ha usado el Edo Tensei para traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

―¿El Edo Tensei? ―Si bien los Zetsus eran pésimos en taijutsu y Temari los despachaba con facilidad, estos no dejaban de aparecer bajo la nieve, como plantas horrendas que brotaban sin cesar para sustituir a sus hermanos caídos.

―Es un jutsu prohibido. No sé mucho al respecto, pero el usuario puede invocar a ninjas fallecidos y usarlos para su beneficio. ―La expresión de Shikamaru se ensombreció―. Además, el ninja invocado es virtualmente inmortal. Regresará las veces que sea necesario a menos que se use un sellado o el usuario deshaga el jutsu, lo que ocurra primero….

Apenas terminó de decirlo, Temari y los demás vieron boquiabiertos cómo una nube de cenizas se arremolinaba en medio del campo de batalla hasta adoptar forma humanoide, para después, coger color y terminar por mostrar a Deidara como nuevo.

―El idiota de Tobi dijo que terminaría muriendo por una explosión, hmm. ―Deidara extendió sus manos al frente, enseñando la sonrisa de las bocas en sus palmas―. Parece que tuvo razón… dos veces…

―¡Tengan cuidado! ―Gritó Kankurō, ya pálido por la sangre perdida y con las cuchillas todavía enterradas, porque sabía que si se las sacaba, la hemorragia podía ser peor―. ¡Ese sujeto puede hacer explotar el cuerpo de los clones! ¡Les puso de esa arcilla blanca por dentro!

Las pupilas de Shikamaru se hicieron diminutas al admirar la cantidad de cuerpos postrados, blancos como la nieve misma. Había al menos veinte. ¡Estaban en un campo minado!

Pero la palabra clave de Deidara no resonó. Pasaron varios incómodos segundos en los que no silbaba más que el gélido viento del norte. Los pocos Zetsus que quedaban se mantuvieron estáticos, al igual que los shinobis, y no apareció ningún otro enemigo de debajo del suelo. Todo se mantuvo en absoluta calma, nada pasaba… hasta que un pequeño vórtice deformó el espacio-tiempo junto a Deidara, y le siguió una estirada figura en espiral que tomó la forma de un hombre de máscara naranja con atuendo auténtico de Akatsuki.

―¿Tobi? ¡Vaya, sigues vivo! Pensé que mi C0 también te mató, hmm.

―Tu C0 sólo acabó contigo. ―Deidara alzó una ceja cuando lo escuchó. No tenía el tono infantil que recordaba, su actitud tampoco era la misma―. Incluso Sasuke Uchiha continúa con vida…

―¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? ¿Ese bastardo escapó? ¡Maldito Uchiha tenía que ser, hmm!

Haciendo de tripas corazón para ignorar el conmovedor reencuentro, Matsuri lanzó la punta de acero de su jōhyō directo a la nuca del enmascarado, creyendo que estaba distraído conversando con su antiguo compañero.¡Grande fue la sorpresa de la kunoichi cuando lo atravesó como a un fantasma! De hecho, lo que el dardo alcanzó fue la frente de Deidara, cuya cabeza se deshizo en una nube de cenizas para luego regenerarse entre insultos y maldiciones del rubio.

Importándole mierda si se trataba de un genjutsu o espejismo, Matsuri atacó dos veces más de la misma forma, sin frutos. Por su parte, el intangible enemigo pasó de ella, tal cual si no existiera.

―¿Qué-qué clase de técnica es ésa? ―Balbuceó Temari con aire aletargado.

Claro que nadie respondió. Ella y sus compañeros estaban en las mismas, admirando con recelo al recién llegado sujeto.

―No hay tiempo para esto. ―El enmascarado apuntó hacia el bosque a espaldas de los shinobis―. El Jinchūriki del Kyūbi ha llegado.

¡Zaaass!

Todo fue muy rápido.

De entre los troncos blancos y partidos, saltó Naruto con un clon a cada lado, ambos contribuyendo a formar un enorme Rasengan con forma de shuriken en su mano derecha a partir de la rotación y moldeo de chakra elemento viento. La cantidad de energía comprimida era tan brutal, que los huesos y órganos internos de los presentes vibraban por las invisibles ondas de alta frecuencia desprendidas de la técnica.

Los ojos de Shimakaru saltaron de temor. Ese Rasengan era letal, podía suponerlo sin siquiera ver sus efectos (7). No obstante, los globos oculares se le saldrían de las cuencas, porque la escena que siguió a continuación, fue mucho más aterradora.

―¡Fūton: Rasen Shuriken!

―¡Naruto, espera!

Demasiado tarde para la advertencia de Shikamaru. Cuando la estrella de chakra blanquiazul tocó a Obito, lo traspasó, como era de esperar.

Naruto quedó absorto, pero no enterró su técnica en el suelo. Con sus reflejos de acero, reaccionó a tiempo y aterrizó sobre sus pies, no sin deslizarse unos metros por la inercia.

¡CRAASSHH!

De repente, un par de manos pálidas emergieron de la nieve, sujetando los tobillos de Naruto con firmeza. El rubio bajó la vista, y observó un espeluznante rostro blanco sonriéndole con cien colmillos en sierra.

Un Zetsu blanco le atrapó, aunque eso perdió absoluta importancia cuando un aura amarilla cubrió su figura y, antes de disparar por la boca un rayo del mismo color, aulló una palabra que trajo a los ninjas de Konoha un nefasto recuerdo.

―¡CAMBIOOOOOO!

 **###############################################**

 **Fin del capítulo.**

(1) Sakazuki: pequeño cuenco aplanado donde se sirve el sake. Parece un platillo, usualmente de cerámica.

(2) Tokkuri: pequeña botella de cuello estrecho usada para contener sake.

(3) Mirin: vino de arroz similar al sake, pero con bajo contenido de alcohol y sabor levemente dulce, razón por la que es usado para cocinar.

(4) Geomancia: arte adivinatoria a partir de figuras en el suelo, sin embargo, para resumir las cosas, digamos que también fue una especie de Feng Shui usado en el emplazamiento de grandes ciudades, que extrapoló sus conocimiento también para la construcción de jardines. Un jardín mal dispuesto, era de mala suerte.

(5) Naginata: tipo de lanza usada por los samurais del Japón Feudal, en cuya punta posee una cuchilla grande y curva que puede ir de los 30 a 60 cm de largo.

(6) Jōhyō: arma que consiste en una cuerda de 4 metros de largo o más en cuyo extremo posee una punta de acero, similar a un dardo grande para atacar objetivos lejanos.

(7) Recuerden que en este fic, Naruto no participó en la pelea de Hidan y Kakuzu, pelea donde Shikamaru conoce el Fūton Rasen.


	13. 13 Entre mentes y espadas

**Los personajes de Naruto y DragonBall no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

¡Muy buenas, mis queridos lectores! Tardé algo más de 15 días, pero estaba adelantando un poco el capítulo 14, sin mencionar que apenas ahora fue que se solucionó el problema que les comenté del internet y me puse a contestar todos los reviews a lo largo del día de hoy. Aquí vengo con los reviews de las personas sin cuenta.

 **Reviews**

 **ZAIKO23:** Pues tuve que ir a casa de una tía a hacer algunas diligencias con el internet de su casa y aproveché de subir el cap anterior. Gracias por tu apoyo hermano, sé que Honduras también pasa por una situación difícil, yo también espero que las cosas por allá no terminen en tragedia, porque aquí ya van casi 100 muertos desde que empezaron las protestas. Cuídate mucho amigo, espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Johan:** Hola Johan, me alegra leerte de nuevo. Tienes razón, los problemas con el internet son de lo peor, mucho más si consideramos que hoy día uno realiza muchas cosas vía red. Sobre tus preguntas, sí vi el manga 25 y también el hakai de Goku; me gusta la idea de que dicha técnica pueda aprenderse, lo que no me gustó tanto es que hubiera preferido que se la enseñaran y no que la aprendiera por el simple hecho de verla una vez. De todos los personajes que mencionaste solo Piccolo y Gohan estarían por debajo de la velocidad de la luz, el resto la supera y por mucho, por billones de veces de echo, pues Wiss puede recorrer el universo de punta a punta en dos horas con el cubo cósmico (sin él, quizá sea más rápido) y Bills es sólo un 25% más lento que él considerando la escena del planeta de los dinosaurios al comienzo de DBS, cosa que Bills hace con total facilidad, mientras que al enfrentarse a Goku red usó mucha más energía que en ese momento. También habías preguntado si actualmente podían con los personajes de Saint Seiya, y pues sí, la verdad pueden con la gran mayoría actualmente, sólo los dioses olímpicos como Hades o Poseidón estarían al nivel de los dioses de la destrucción, pero ya los ángeles pueden noquear de un golpe a un Hakaishin, el Daishinkan es a su vez más fuerte que todos los ángeles, y Zeno… bueno, Zeno en el manga 26 (no sé si ya lo leíste) borró los 12 universos del futuro fácil.

 **XD:** Cierto amigo, las cosas siguen sin mejorar por acá, todo lo contrario. En cuanto aprendas el Hakai te vienes a esta mierda y borras a todos los malnacidos del gobierno, por favor, mira que Vados es mi prima y te la puedo presentar. Sobre el Hakai pues es una técnica que borra de la existencia a la víctima, es algo que va más allá de cualquier tipo de partícula conocida, por eso eliminaría sin problemas a un resucitado por el Edo que de hecho la destrucción a nivel molecular ya puede afectarlos. Sobre lo de Ginyu… estás más o menos en lo cierto, pero si lees este cap. entenderás mejor lo que pasó Xd

 **Darksoul:** Qué bueno que te fue tan bien el día que actualicé jaja. No te preocupes por Karin, lento pero seguro llegará el momento en que ella y Goten tengan lo suyo ;) y que conste que no lo tenía pensado, pero has insistido tanto y eres tan fiel lector que como mínimo debo retribuirte, hermano jajaja. Lo de Anko fue una locura que sólo esperemos que Goten no quede traumado a partir de esto, y tienes razón, a la kunoichi la malograron en Boruto, pero al menos es una gordita feliz que disfruta de sus dangos xD Espero te guste el cap, aquí entenderás por qué los Zetsus pueden usar la técnica de Ginyu, y no es porque la aprendieron. ¡Suerte y saludos amigo!

 **Tricki:** Gracias por el apoyo amigo. Qué bueno que te gustó la parte de Anko, es verdad que Goten se llevó un susto y hasta un trauma (casi lo violan) por hacerle caso a Jiraiya, como es cierto que Danzo es igual a los políticos reales, aunque los de mi país le dan tres vueltas a ese malnacido. Sobre tu pregunta, es lo segundo, usaron ADN de Ginyu. Espero te guste el cap. ;)

 **Somerol:** Pensaba poner a Goten borracho, pero eso tal vez lo habría ayudado a consumar el acto y bueno… pienso dejarle su virginidad a otra kunoichi jaja. Creo que muchos no se esperaban lo de Anko, pero lo de Ginyu sí que fue imprevisto del todo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Guest:** Ciertamente había quedado en el olvido, nunca me decidía a usar el ADN de Ginyu desde que Orochimaru robó los restos en la invasión, pero decidí que el mejor momento para usarlos era éste, aunque de manos de Kabuto. Lo de Anko fue siempre mi intención hacerlo terminar como terminó, con algo gracioso jeje. La tipa en serio está loca. Ojalá disfrutes del nuevo cap.

 **ICOness:** Lo de Zetsu lo explicaré en este capítulo, pero se debe a lo segundo que dijiste. Tienes razón, Danzo está obrando más mal que de costumbre, definitivamente no terminará nada bien, aunque su cabeza quiero dejarlas en manos de Sasuke que en mi opinión tiene todo el derecho de ponerle fin a ese traidor. Agradezco tu constancia al leer y comentar, así como tu apoyo por la situación de mi país y tu comprensión con mi ritmo de actualización amigo. Cuídate y saludos.

 **Jononpermoalto:** Admito que yo mismo me reía con algunas cosas cuando escribía el encuentro de Anko y Goten jaja, y lo de Ginyu no te preocupes que creo que nadie lo esperaba. Gracias por leer y comentar, qué bueno que el capítulo te pareció genial, espero que éste también.

 **Phoenix:** Si Goten no se trauma con una ninfómana sadomasoquista como dices que es Anko, nada lo traumará jaja, pero también tienes razón en que hará un segundo intento, no con ella, aunque tampoco con Shizune o Tsunade… (lo dejaré a tu imaginación). Hay muchas cosas que Obito y Danzo no han considerado en sus planes, sobre todo Obito que es el que mueve los hilos y pensó en todo (Danzo es un pobre diablo que está siendo utilizado), y una de ellas es lo que dices de los padres de los chicos, el asunto es que Obito tratará de eliminarlos de una forma en que ni él ni Akatsuki se verían claramente implicados, lo que no daría motivos para que Goku o Vegeta (especialmente Vegeta) puedan destruir su mundo en venganza, tendrían que volver con la cola que ya no tiene entre las patas, o resucitar a sus hijos y llevárselos de regreso. Jajaja Maburro gobierna Venezuela con las patas, no pudiste decirlo mejor hermano, de hecho él y su séquito de bestias ambiciosas lo hacen. También espero que Venezuela salga pronto de este foso, agradezco mucho tus ánimos, amigo. Espero leerte de nuevo, ¡muchos saludos!

 **Delawaresmash:** Sé lo que es pasarse mil veces por una historia que te gusta y ver con decepción que no actualizan, lamento eso amigo. Qué bueno que el capítulo te haya hecho el día, me alegra saberlo en verdad. No me decidí hasta el final a poner a Goten visitando a Anko, pero todo quedó en un susto y mala experiencia para él jeje. Gracias por mencionar el detalle del palacio feudal, me apliqué un poco en esa parte para que me quedara bien detallado, y es cierto que a Danzo le hacía falta más participación, era ilógico que se mantuviera sin salir por más tiempo, en este caso decidí darle la participación que el tocaba. En fin, espero que este capítulo también te guste, gracias por tu apoyo a la historia. ¡Saludos!

 **La da delmar:** Capaz y Goten cree que con todas la mujeres la cosa es igual, lo que sí es seguro es que no querrá ver a Anko ni en pintura por un buen tiempo Xd Gracias por leer y comentar amiga, me da mucho gusto saber que la historia sea de tu agrado y esté entre tus favoritas, me disculpo por haber tardado en actualizar algo más de lo que anuncié. Ojalá y este nuevo cap. te guste como el anterior. ¡Cuídate y éxito con tus cosas!

 **CalzonesEnLlamas:** No puedo discutírtelo, Danzo es el mayor hijo de puta de todo Naruto en mi opinión, debe andar entre los peores de ese mundo. No cambies tu nombre, es original, si a otros no les gusta pues allá ellos Xd JohanCruyff, aunque gran jugador, es menos llamativo. No sabía que en otros países estaban al tanto de esas burradas de Maduro, ¡dios, qué vergüenza con ese imbécil! También te deseo suerte en tus cosas amigo, gracias por tu apoyo al leer y comentar como siempre haces. Y sabes que cualquier cosa puedes preguntar lo que desees. ¡Saludos!

 **Irwin Smith:** Descuida, muchos estaban ocupados con los estudios por estos meses, comprendo que no te haya leído antes amigo. Me alegra que supieras apreciar ciertos detalles como el de la pelea de Matsuri (e incluso Kankuro) que son personajes muy poco usados, esa fue mi intención con el grupo, y también lo que mencionas de los Doce Guardianes Ninjas del rayo que es así como dices, fueron suplantados por Zetsus que usaron la técnica de cambio, has acertado con eso (y también Santa junto con los otros shinobis de la hoja fueron cambiados). Gracias por tu apoyo a Venezuela, así como por comprender mis tardanzas y qué bueno saber que seguirás pendiente de la historia. ¡Saludos!

 **Zenguan:** Al fin tengo la oportunidad de escribirte amigo. En verdad agradezco muchísimo tu labor de haber llegado hasta acá tras tantos capítulos de lectura, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Aunque no pudiera contestar tus reviews del fic pasado por obvias razones, agradezco enormemente que tuvieras el detalle de dejarme tu opinión al respecto, y quiero que sepas que leí cada mensaje esperando a que en algún momento alcanzarás esta historia. Veo que llegaste al cap. 3, pero espero que puedas seguir leyendo y te interese ponerte al día. Muchas gracias por enésima vez, hermano, por tu apoyo con la historia. ¡Saludos desde Venezuela!

 **Akane Kinomoto:** ¡Hola, Akane, tiempo sin saber de ti! Aunque no lo creas, no hace mucho me preguntaba si seguirías leyendo la historia (también pensé en otros lectores que tengo tiempo sin ver), así que me alegró mucho leer otro de tus reviews, especialmente porque eres de las primeras personas que conocí por acá y tus consejos siempre me fueron de gran ayuda. Ahora que lo dices, sería gracioso que el Zetsu sólo cambiara con Kurama jaja, no sé si pueda pasar algo así por accidente, aunque como podrás leer en este cap., lo hice diferente. Me siento contento y halagado con tus palabras, en verdad gracias por opinar así, desde hace ya tiempo quiero escribir una historia de mi invención y ver si logro que se publique como libro, aunque si eso no ocurre no importa, igual quiero escribirlo aunque solo muy pocos lleguen a leerlo, no se me quita la idea desde hace más de un año. Hablando de best seller, quedé impresionado (en el mal sentido) por la simpleza del primer libro de Hunger Games que me prestó un primo, no entendía cómo algo así podía ser tan vendido y exitoso jaja. Lo que está pasando en Venezuela es muy malo, irónicamente los que están afuera saben más a través de los noticieros que los propios venezolanos acá, pues no transmiten nada por televisión, no pasan ni una noticia a pesar de los casi 100 muertos que van ya por la brutal represión en las manifestaciones; ahora con la nueva constituyente que quiere imponer el gobierno, podría terminarse con la poca democracia y libertad que queda, por ello ya estoy poniendo algunas cosas en orden para escaparme, como dices. En fin, muy agradecido y contento de leerte de nuevo, amiga. Cuídate mucho, también te envío mis mejores deseos. ¡Saludos!

 **Norman:** Parece que hice bien con la técnica de Ginyu, todos me mencionan que fue algo inesperado, y es lógico considerando que lo de sus restos pasó hace mucho y no volví a dar más pistas. Me da gusto saber que disfrutaste de la coreografía de la pelea y que tuvieras el detalle de mencionar a Matsuri, que yo tampoco la he visto pelear en algún fic (aunque tampoco es que haya leído demasiados). ¿Te dio tanta risa lo de Anko? Qué bien, ése era mi objetivo jaja. ¡Saludos amigo!

Por favor, no olviden comentar sobre el capítulo, ya saben que con confianza pueden hacerlo, son bien recibidas sus opiniones. De nuevo eché en falta algunos comentarios de lectores recurrentes, espero y sólo estén ocupados, pero si tienen chance, me encantaría leerles de nuevo ;)

Bien, sin más les dejo con el cap. 13.

 **##############################################**

 **13\. Entre mentes y espadas  
**

¡CAMBIOOOOOO!

El recuerdo de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyuu y su invasión, brilló en sus mentes con la espantosa intensidad de la luz amarilla que ahora laceraba sus retinas.

La técnica del cambio de cuerpos alcanzó a Naruto. No hubo forma de evitarlo, estaba sujeto de los tobillos por Zetsu blanco, el disparo fue a quemarropa, y, además, tampoco se lo esperaba.

―Excelente… ―Susurró Obito, con el pecho a punto de explotarle de emoción. Lo único que debía hacer para tener al Kyūbi, era llevarse el cuerpo de Naruto con su Kamui, ya que, a pesar del cambio, seguía conteniendo a Kurama.

Los experimentos de Kabuto determinaron que la técnica de Ginyuu intercambiaba la mente, el alma y hasta la energía de los involucrados, mientras que cada fibra, célula, átomo o partícula imaginable constituyente de la anatomía del cuerpo, permanecía en su lugar. El cuerpo de Naruto, ni más ni menos, era un contenedor con un férreo sello pintado en el estómago. El sello era la clave de la operación, pues gracias a éste, la mente del rubio era arrancada sin arrastrar consigo a Kurama, dejando a la masiva fuente de chakra con forma de zorro, a merced del nuevo ser que pasara a ocupar el cuerpo.

No obstante, había detalles y conceptos que Kabuto aún no comprendía del todo, pues si bien el chakra era energía física, también tenía una parte espiritual, y la energía era una de las cosas que se intercambiaban por completo en el proceso.

Ahora esos detalles se hacían pormenores. Lo único importante es que el Zetsu blanco tenía a Naruto en su interior, en tanto el cuerpo con la apariencia de Naruto, seguía manteniendo a Kurama preso, y al mismo tiempo, a Zetsu como forzoso invitado.

Obito levantó una mano para dar la señal, no a Deidara, no a algún Zetsu, sino a Kabuto que, literalmente, movía las piezas sobre el tablero desde la comodidad de su guarida.

―¡Katsu!

¡KABOOOOMMM!

La explosión los sacudió hasta la médula, congeló cada una de sus vértebras, no tanto por la fuerza que exhibió como por el significado que desprendía.

En un cráter negro y desnudo de varios metros de diámetro y poca profundidad, yacía destrozado el cadáver de Zetsu, con las extremidades rotas y esparcidas; el tronco, una vez pálido, ahora de piel carbonizada y levantada en ampollas y jirones, se hallaba abierto a la altura del pecho, vacío, sin sangre que derramar, con las costillas astilladas como madera partida. El cuello, tornado hacia atrás, dejaba ver un rostro quemado e informe, pintado apenas con la aterrorizada expresión que hizo Naruto por hallarse en un cuerpo que no reconocía suyo.

El corazón de los shinobis se detuvo. La genial mente de Shikamaru, colapsó un instante que percibió eterno. Todos sabían lo que el terrible estallido de ese Zetsu representaba.

―¡NARUTOOOOO! ―Kiba entró en pánico, sucumbió luego a la impotencia, a la rabia, y finalmente, dio su puesto a la locura. Se abalanzó al enemigo con los colmillos expuestos, los músculos del rostro contraídos en pura furia, las pupilas delgadas como la felina mirada que se posa en su presa.

Pero Shikamaru, con la cabeza algo más fría y buscando evitar otra desgracia, le detuvo con su sombra. Akamaru se mantuvo junto a su inmovilizado amo, sin avanzar por voluntad propia, gruñendo y echando espuma por la boca en dirección a Obito, con el pelaje del lomo erizado en pinchos.

Matsuri no creía lo que veía. Temari livideció con la escena, no más que Kankurō que, entre la sangre perdida y el espectáculo de mal gusto, parecía un fantasma con maquillaje púrpura. Shino transpiraba como si estuviera en medio del desierto de Suna, y las gotas de sudor le acariciaban el espinazo como dedos helados de la muerte.

―Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto… ―Se despidió Obito con tono altivo, activando el Kamui que engullía en un remolino la figura de Naruto. La verdad es que la sangre le bullía de exaltación, porque hacerse con el Kyūbi era un bonus que no entraba en los planes actuales. Simplemente, aprovechó la mejor oportunidad…

¡Poof!

En una nube de humo, el cuerpo de Naruto a medio tragar por el portal, se desvaneció.

―¡Pe-pero qué…!

La sorpresa de Obito fue en verdad gigantesca, tanto, que pensó en mil teorías en un segundo antes que admitir que el intercambio de cuerpos de Zetsu fue hecho con un simple y maldito clon de sombra.

―¡Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Transferencia de Mentes)

Fue el momento perfecto. Uno en el que Ino se arriesgó para lanzar su técnica de entre los árboles del bosque a espaldas de todos, escondida junto a Hinata y el verdadero Naruto para tomar ventaja en el momento propicio.

¡Y funcionó! La teoría de Ino donde el enemigo no podía hacerse intangible mientras usaba su jutsu de espacio-tiempo, fue acertada. Usó también la confusión de Obito a su favor, y ahora, estaba dentro de su mente, dispuesta a sacarle algunas respuestas.

Cuando Obito reaccionó, se encontró atado al respaldo de una silla de madera, bajo una titilante e irritante bombilla amarilla que hacía chasquidos, anunciando un corto circuito que no llegaba. El resto era oscuridad pura; no podía percibir más sonido que el de su pausada respiración; más olor que el del informe polvo bailando bajo la luz amarilla, dibujando horrores y peligros. Pero se necesitaba mucho más para poner contra las cuerdas a Obito y sacarle un verdadero susto.

De hecho, se concebía más sereno y entero que la joven kunoichi que de repente, aparecía frente a él con el sigilo de un fantasma. Ella era la que debía sentirse fuerte, segura, con el mango del tantō entre las manos… y su pulso y respiración, sin embargo, eran tenuemente más aceleradas que las de su prisionero…

―¿Shintenshin no Jutsu? ―La abordó Obito, ladeando la cabeza de rostro naranja, como quien busca otro ángulo para obtener una mejor vista―. Cabello rubio, ojos azules… ¿desde cuándo un Yamanaka se toma tales libertades en combate? ¿Dónde está el obeso Akimichi de turno para cuidarte las espaldas? ¿Acaso escondido tras el incompetente Nara que tampoco hacía nada?

―Las preguntas aquí las haré yo. ―Bufó Ino, quitándose la capa blanca de una pesada sacudida de hombros―. Triste, ¿no? ―Aun sin verle la expresión, la rubia se obligó a explicarse, captando la confusión del enmascarado―. Digo, que un pez gordo de Akatsuki sea atrapado por un Yamanaka en combate, sin un Nara o Akimichi de por medio… ―Chasqueó la lengua―. Serás el hazmerreír de tus colegas cuando se enteren. Claro, eso si vuelves…

―Y además de ingenua e ignorante, muy, muy imprudente. ―Obito estaba tenso, pero era una sensación muy distanciada al miedo o el coraje lo que lo embargaba. Quizá, era su lastimado orgullo―. ¿Hija de Inoichi? Es decir, para mí sería fácil liberarme de un Yamanaka del montón. Admito que tienes tu habilidad.

―Como dije, ―Ino se inclinó amenazante sobre él―, la que hará las preguntas aquí, soy yo.

―¿Y qué me dices del Kage Bushin del Jinchūriki? ―Continuó, ignorando las condiciones de su encierro mental―. Fue muy listo de tu parte. Digo, no es que menosprecie la inteligencia del chico: con el rescate al Kazekage, demostró con creces su valía. Es sólo queee… percibo en Naruto a un impulsivo shinobi, uno que piensa más con las tripas que el cerebro. ¡Se habría lanzado al combate para defender a sus amigos! Pero no. Tú le ordenaste esperar un segundo. Posiblemente viste cuando esa mocosa de Suna me atacó varias veces con el jōhyō, y viste cómo aparecí de la nada con mi jutsu espacio-tiempo. A partir de allí, tramaste tu siguiente movimiento. ¿Me faltó algo?

―Ya que insistes. ―Ino se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos―. Sí, te faltó algo. El cambio de cuerpos fue con un clon de sombra, pero el Rasen Shuriken era real, el chakra que desprendía era auténtico, de allí que cayeras en la trampa.

―Claro, esa técnica. Terrible, ¿no? De sólo pensar qué ocurriría conmigo si me llegase a tocar… ―Obito simuló un estremecimiento, por de más dramático. Le encantaba demostrar que estaba mucho más controlado que su captora, cuya tez se congestionaba de sangre por la rabia―. ¿Y cómo supiste de la técnica de cambio de cuerpos? Sé que Konoha fue testigo de la invasión extraterrestre hace tres años, pero…

―No lo sabía. ―Interrumpió con firmeza―. Ni yo, ni Shikamaru, ni nadie imaginó que alguna vez presenciaríamos de nuevo esa… ¡esa cosa! ―Ino apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que se dejó sendas marcas en las palmas con la uñas―. Supongo que hacerte con el Kyūbi merecía el riesgo, pero has cometido un grave error. Ahora, todos lo sabemos, y haremos llegar la noticia a Tsunade-sama tan pronto como podamos. Sabemos que has unido fuerzas con algún esbirro de Orochimaru, porque él fue quien robó los restos de esa alienígena aquella vez, y de alguna forma mezclaron el ADN con esas cosas blancas que usan como ejército.

―Muy lista, aunque no es de admirar tu capacidad de razonamiento tratándose de un Yamanaka. Y por supuesto, eso tampoco te exime de ser una chiquilla crédula y falta de experiencia.

―Una chiquilla crédula que te tiene en su territorio. ―Le recordó con una sonrisa ladina, similar a la de Trunks―. Bien, supongo que por las buenas no te sacaré nada. Y supongo que tampoco por las malas…

De pronto, un dolor terebrante, endemoniado, inhumano, removió a Obito de su silla, tumbándolo de lado con unos espasmos tan atroces e inenarrables, que pensó que perdería la forma humana junto a su cordura. Era como un fierro al rojo vivo chamuscándole las vísceras; como mil agujas entrando y saliendo de debajo de las uñas de sus manos y pies; como beber aceite hirviendo y sentir que el oleoso líquido traspasaba su tubo digestivo, directo y sin percances, hasta su pelvis y recto. Todo eso junto y mucho más, sintió un Obito que, estoico como buen Uchiha, se limitó a retorcerse en el piso, aún amarrado a la silla, pero sin proferir más que unos delicados gruñidos en queja.

Ino había estimulado las partes de su cerebro responsables del dolor, activándolas al límite máximo de agonía, cuidándose de no sobrepasarse y llevar a su víctima a la muerte por un shock neurogénico.

―Mi padre o su compañero, Ibiki-san, no aprobarían estos métodos. ―Dijo con templada voz, jamás disfrutando del sufrimiento de su enemigo, pero sí segura y tenaz con lo que hacía―. El problema es que no soy experta en tortura psicológica, mucho menos física… aunque sí sé bien qué partes del cerebro activar para provocar una sensación de dolor real, más insoportable que cualquier método que pudiera dejar marca en tu cuerpo…

La tortura cesó después de dos minutos que parecieron horas para el afectado. Con un pie, Ino levantó sin ningún tacto la pequeña silla con todo y Obito amarrado, de cuyo mentón se desprendían gotas gordas de frío sudor que le escurrían por el rostro bajo la máscara.

Todo él quedó empapado, de hecho; la túnica negra se veía mojada y pegajosa sobre su piel. El cabello negro, en pinchos y desordenado, se le abría en brillantes surcos húmedos de transpiración. Su delgada figura temblaba sin control, productos de los espasmos musculares que alcanzaron en cierto punto contracciones tetánicas. Tan cubierto como estaba, no podía decirse mucho más, mas Ino suponía que estaría tan pálido como los cadáveres de Zetsu en la nieve.

―Como ya dije, adivino que tampoco hablarás por estos medios.

―Adivinas bien, pequeña zorra…

Increíblemente, su tono era tan resuelto o más que el de Ino. Otro humano estaría llorando, gimiendo, chillando, incluso sin voz, orinándose y defecándose encima (al menos fuera de la mente). Pero este tipo era diferente y, tal vez eso, es lo que revolvía a la rubia pese a ser la que, se suponía, tenía cogidos los hilos ninjas de la situación.

Ino dio la espalda a su prisionero. Frente a ella, un camino de luces blancas y nítidas se encendió, opacando por completo a la moribunda bombilla amarilla que alumbraba al enmascarado.

Las luces blancas iluminaban un estrecho puente de piedra en el que apenas dos hombres podrían cruzar hombro a hombro, y al final, veinte pasos después, una plataforma circular, también de veinte pasos de diámetro, exhibía cual museo un enorme encéfalo que transmitía la impresión de un par de toneladas de peso. No era un verdadero encéfalo, sino la simbólica representación del concepto abstracto de la mente.

La kunoichi se aproximó al cerebro, rodeado de cintas percudidas con garabateados kanjis de principio a fin. Para asegurar su mente, Obito había puesto en ella sellos que le protegieran de la intromisión de ninjas con habilidades psíquicas.

―Es un sello bastante bueno. ―Los ínfimos vellos rubios de la nuca y brazos de la kunoichi, se erizaron en desazón―. Y casualmente, lo conozco… ―Giró sobre sus talones, alzando la voz para que el enmascarado la escuchara―. Este sello pertenece a mi aldea, o mejor dicho, a mi clan. Dudo mucho que lo aprendieras en otra parte. ¿Acaso eres un desertor de Konoha? ―Como era de esperar, no recibió respuesta―. No tiene caso que permanezcas callado. Sé cómo deshacerlo. Existen sellos mentales más avanzados en mi clan, hoy día incluso más perfeccionados. Yo misma tengo uno. ―Dijo, posando un dedo sobre su sien―. Sin embargo, debo felicitarte, eres muy aplicado. Jamás pensé que alguien que no fuera un Yamanaka, podría aprenderlo.

Poniéndose manos a la obra, Ino presionó las palmas contra la superficie del cerebro, provocando que las ajustadas cintas de pergamino cedieran y se agitaran como por el viento, al tiempo que los kanjis negros se hacían verdes y brillaban con la luz del chakra curativo de los médicos. Con un resplandor final, los sellos volaron en pedazos y cayeron al oscuro vacío cual papeles rasgados eran.

Después, innumerables kanjis entremezclados aparecieron tatuados sobre la rugosa superficie del cerebro. Lejos de ser inscripciones estáticas, empezaron a desplazarse sobre el tejido nervioso a vertiginosa velocidad, igual que millones de códigos binarios descendiendo por la pantalla de una computadora. Ésa era toda la información contenida en la mente de Obito, sus recuerdos, secretos, pasado, presente. Todo.

Ino empezó a hurgar y organizar la información. Analizaba los recuerdos de Obito igual que si visualizara una película en una pequeña pantalla. El curioso detalle, es que todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento, acaecía en intervalos de tiempo que no se correspondían con la realidad: lo que parecían horas en la mente de Obito, no pasaba de escasos minutos allá afuera, en la nieve, donde apenas Shikamaru inmovilizaba con su sombra a Deidara mientras Temari se preparaba a sellarlo con pequeños pergaminos.

Tan talentosa como su padre, si acaso más, Ino desvelaba a un promedio de treinta segundos, que resultaban milésimas en la realidad, días completos de la vida de Obito. Reuniones, confesiones, argucias y planes que hasta el momento, no revelaban más que información vieja, acontecida y hasta sabida.

― _Vamos, vamos, debe haber algo más…_ ―Pensaba, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, escudriñando recuerdos en pos de un verdadero descubrimiento.

Y entonces, vio la conversación que tuvo el enmascarado con Sasuke días atrás. ¡Escuchó todo! Creyó que presentarse como Madara Uchiha, uno de los padres fundadores de Konoha, y por ende, más muerto que la abuela de Tsunade, era demasiado; pero eso quedó en nada comparado con la revelación sobre Itachi, la verdad relacionada a la masacre del clan Uchiha, la responsabilidad de Danzō y el asqueroso consejo en tan reprensible afrenta a la moral, la paz, y todo lo humanamente honorable.

Descubrió también la reunión que delataba a Danzō como traidor, cuando aceptó los términos del supuesto Madara Uchiha en su cuartel de Raíz, y se aliaron con miras de exterminar a los saiyajins.

A eso le siguió una reunión entre Madara, Danzō, y un joven encapuchado con gafas en quien identificó a Kabuto, aunque visible y monstruosamente cambiado, dando una siniestra similitud a una serpiente a juzgar por los ojos, colmillos y lo poco que se veía de su escamosa piel. También estaba Kisame Hoshigaki, el portador de Samehada, hombre que reconoció por los informes, y presunto compañero de equipo de Itachi, quien por cierto, estaba ausente; y no fue de extrañar para Ino, sabiendo lo que ahora sabía. Al fondo estaba el sujeto con cabeza de planta, cuya mitad blanca indiscutiblemente estaba relacionada a los horrendos clones que enfrentaron, actuales portadores del ADN de la capitana Ginyuu. Finalmente, vio a un joven de cabello naranja y rostro perforado por piercings junto a una chica de cabello azul, la única mujer en el grupo. Todos menos Danzō y Kabuto, vestían túnicas de Akatsuki.

Allí se hablaría a medias del supuesto plan para exterminar a los saiyajins, con Madara como ponente. Y sería a medias, pues por motivos de seguridad, no todos los detalles serían dichos frente a Danzō y Kabuto. Ni siquiera Konan y Pain gozaban de la confianza que sí tenían Zetsu y Kisame.

Ino agudizó sus sentidos, tan volcados y absortos en la conversación, que no sintió la sombra de Obito cernirse sobre ella.

―¡Uaghh! ―Jadeó, ahogando un quejido, reviviendo malas experiencias al verse estrangulada con desmedida fuerza: igual que Kakuzu, Obito la sujetó y levantó por el cuello.

―Suficiente por hoy, Yamanaka. ―Con la otra mano, retiró su máscara lo justo para descubrir un Sharingan de aspas negras en hoz, clavándolo en los explayados ojos inyectados en sangre de su víctima―. Has mordido más de lo que podías masticar. Te demostraré que cuando se trata de destrozar una mente, no hay como un Uchiha.

Los papeles se invirtieron. La kunoichi ya no pataleaba el aire, suspendida del cuello por su agresor, sino que estaba amarrada a una silla de madera bajo la misma tétrica bombilla amarilla de mala muerte. Maldito karma. La única diferencia, es que no tenía los brazos atados a la espalda, sino a los reposabrazos de su asiento.

―Dices que no eres una experta en tortura psicológica. ―Obito salió de entre las sombras, situándose alto e imponente frente a la conmocionada kunoichi, aún aletargada por el giro en su situación―. Por desgracia para ti, a mí sí se me da bien la tortura psicológica… ―Con el índice ensartado en el orificio de un kunai, daba vueltas al instrumento con que dañaría a Ino.

¡ZAAASSS!

La sangre manó oscura de un profundo corte en su muslo derecho. Ino subió la cabeza, obligándose a no mirar, sintiendo la sangre caliente bajándole por la respectiva pierna, escurriéndole dentro de la bota.

―Una chica fuerte. ―Dijo al verla apretar los labios, decidida a no regalarle un solo grito como él mismo hizo―. Descuida, ya tendré el gusto de oírte cantar. Aquí estamos sólo tú y yo. Cuando tus amigos se den cuenta de tu situación, será demasiado tarde…

¡Craack!

Un crujido pequeño pero enfermo, contorsionó a la rubia en dolor, más sin embargo, tampoco gritó.

Obito le había enterrado el kunai bajo una uña y, haciendo palanca, se la hizo saltar completa como a la tapa de una botella. De inmediato la sangre brotó, manchando los largos y finos dedos de la mano de Ino.

―¿Se siente real? ―Preguntó mientras le arrancaba la siguiente uña exactamente de la misma forma. Ino gimió, se sacudió, palideció… pero no gritó―. Hmm… veo que sí. No te alarmes, puede que el dolor sea auténtico, igual sigue siendo tortura psicológica: en tu cuerpo, no quedará una marca.

¡Craack! ¡Croock! ¡Craack! ¡Croock!

Una a una, la uñas de Ino saltaban completas de su lecho ungueal, exponiendo el sensible y friable tejido de abajo, en carne viva y ensangrentado. Obito enterraba el kunai cada vez más lento, y cuando comenzaba a levantar la uña, lo hacía tan despacio que Ino podría jurar que el malnacido disfrutaba del sonido que hacía la piel al despegarse de sus faneras.

Cuando terminó con las uñas de las manos, Obito se puso de cuclillas y le quitó las botas de nieve a la kunoichi: no tuvo reparos en seguir con las de los pies, aunque procedió de manera un tanto diferente, ya que a las más pequeñas, las despegó con gruesas agujas senbon que se encargó de enterrar hasta que el hueso de las falanges no se lo permitía más.

Ino pensó que se desmayaría, era endemoniada e indescriptiblemente doloroso. Y de nuevo, no gritó. Jadeaba, sudaba, se estremecía. Los músculos de su pequeña mandíbula saltaban en espasmos. Gruñía de cuando en cuando, sí, pero no gritó. No le daría el gusto al maldito.

―¿Se te acabaron las uñas? ―Retó la rubia, hiperventilando, lívida como el papel. Sendas ojeras negras le pintaban los párpados inferiores.

Obito no respondió. Salió de la luz del foco y se introdujo de nuevo en las sombras. Al poco rato, el quejido de unas ruedas oxidadas llegó a oídos de Ino, proveniente de un carrito de metal que empujaba su torturador. Sobre el carrito, había una bandeja de aluminio con varias clases de pinzas, cuchillos, punzones, ganchos y martillos.

El corazón de la kunoichi saltó de miedo. Tragó con dificultad. Hizo gala de la máxima valentía que su humanidad le permitía. No quería demostrar temor, aunque era obvio que lo tenía, los maltratos dolían como si fueran auténticos.

―La punta de los dedos tienen cientos de terminaciones nerviosas, de allí su sensibilidad. ―Obito tomó unas pinzas y las examinó con detenimiento, cualquiera diría que tratando de descifrar su función―. Tienes buena tolerancia, y déjame aclarar que quizá todo el daño que esté por propinarte, no se compare a tu truco de estimular las áreas del cerebro responsables del dolor, pero digamos que lo mío se basa más en la cantidad que la calidad…

¡CRAAACCK!

El siguiente crujido, prolongado y sostenido, sí resultó fuerte. Y no era para menos, Obito había torcido uno de los dedos de la mano de Ino con la pinza hasta partirlo y deformarlo en tres ángulos desagradables.

Ella se limitó a gemir por lo bajo. Tan bajo, que apenas fue audible, lo que no hacía justicia a la agonía que padecía.

―Aquí tengo veintidós herramientas de tortura. ―Dijo al tiempo que le fracturaba otro de los dedos, dejándolo tan horrible como el primero―. Algunas se parecen entre sí, pero créeme que tienen funciones diferentes. ―El tercer dedo, hizo que la rubia se mordiera los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar―. Es decir, usaré a todas y cada una de ellas, y te prometo que cuando hayamos terminado, te escucharé gritar.

Así transcurrió una hora de tenebrosa tortura en la que Ino recibió brutales e indecibles castigos de la cabeza a los pies: pinchazos, cortes, golpes, quemaduras, pequeñas mutilaciones y más. Cuando Obito hubo de terminar, lo único sano en la kunoichi, eran sus partes íntimas, que al menos se dignó en respetar: como buen shinobi, podría ser un degenerado, mas no de ese tipo.

―Y con esto terminamos… ―Respiró extenuado, ensartando un gancho por delante del tendón de Aquiles de Ino, aquél que se sitúa justo sobre el talón.

Lo que hizo con ella, fue una abominación, aunque nada diferente a lo padecido por miles y miles de prisioneros de guerra y espías torturados a lo largo de la escabrosa historia del mundo shinobi. De hecho, no la tocó ni se sobrepasó con ella desde el punto de vista sexual, cosa que no podía afirmarse de las pobres kunoichis capturadas vivas en la guerra.

Igual, eso no quitaba que la había dejado destrozada. Ino estaba irreconocible, hecha una pulpa rota, ensangrentada e inflamada por doquier, sin parte sana que mostrar.

Un pequeño cuenco de metal sobre el carrito de instrumentos, contenía las veintiocho piezas dentales que le extrajo manualmente con las pinzas, pues con 16 años, las muelas del juicio aún no le salían. Otro cuenco más grande, a la izquierda del primero, estaba relleno de largas y delgadas tiras de piel que le arrancó limpiamente y con destreza de los brazos y las piernas, como un desollador profesional: parte de la tortura fue mostrarle cómo la despellejaba viva con un fino cuchillo, empezando por los dedos de las manos y terminando en los codos; después, repitió la operación en sus piernas, despellejándola de pies a rodillas.

Ino tenía ganas de reír, incluso si era sólo con las sangrantes encías desnudas, para indicarle que no había gritado ni una vez como supuestamente él aseguró que haría al terminar. No obstante, él leyó la intención en su desfigurado e inflamado rostro; lo leyó en sus ojos, ahora pequeños como ranuras azules dada la hinchazón extrema de sus golpeadas y fracturadas órbitas a golpe de martillo.

Estaba agotada. El sueño la poseía. Veía blanco y sabía que pronto perdería la consciencia….

―Esto apenas comienza, Yamanaka…

Al instante siguiente, Ino vino a darse cuenta que estaba como nueva, amarrada en la misma silla, con Obito y el maldito carrito con los instrumentos de tortura limpios y relucientes. Sí, estaba como nueva, sin dolor, sin rasguños, con su preciosa cabellera intacta, sin nada que lamentar.

―¿Qué-qué está pasando? ―Farfulló, sintiendo la lengua adormecida, rogando a los dioses que había y pudiera haber, que el enmascarado no le dijera lo que estaba suponiéndose.

―Te prometí que cuando termináramos, te escucharía gritar… pero nunca dije que fuera precisamente de dolor. Verás, estarás encerrada aquí conmigo en este plano durante veinticuatro horas. Hasta ahora, ha pasado un segundo, así que todavía nos quedan veintitrés horas, cincuenta y nueve minutos con cincuenta y nueve segundos para conocernos mejor.

―¡MENTIRA, ES MENTIRA! ―Chilló Ino con la compostura perdida, con el pánico aflorándole de cada poro, con la locura anegándola hasta el alma.

―Tu padre ha debido explicártelo desde pequeña, pero por si lo has olvidado, te recuerdo que en la mente y la consciencia el tiempo fluye de manera diferente a nuestra aburrida realidad de tres dimensiones. Aquí, en este plano, tengo control del tiempo, el espacio y hasta el volumen de la materia, así que si yo digo que ha transcurrido un segundo, es porque así ha de ser…

¡Croock!

Con el kunai que comenzó todo, desprendió la primera uña de Ino, quien se mantuvo de piedra, en shock, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera sentido.

―¡Oh, y a propósito! Desde que comenzamos, ha transcurrido una centésima de segundo en la realidad. Por eso dije que cuando tus amigos se dieran cuenta, ya sería demasiado tarde. Tu mente quedará peor de lo que quedó tu cuerpo después de la primera tortura, eso si sobrevives, claro…

Y mientras Obito le arrancaba la segunda uña, completa y de tajo, Ino gritó fuerte, muy fuerte, consumida en pavor.

 **###############################################**

Con Deidara sellado y fuera de escena, los pocos Zetsus blancos que restaban no supusieron mayor problema.

Entre todos se encargaron de derrotarlos, siendo Hinata la única al margen del conflicto por quedar a cargo del inconsciente cuerpo de Ino. Incluso Kankurō intervino; aun con sus dolorosas heridas, y en contra de las advertencias de su hermana, se negó a hacerse a un lado y participó en la refriega, manejando con una sola mano a varias marionetas a la vez.

En cosa de dos minutos habían acabado. Para salvar sorpresas, Shino utilizó sus insectos para absorber hasta la última gota de chakra que pudiera haber en los cuerpos de Zetsu, y así evitar que ellos mismos tuvieran que revisar los cadáveres y de pronto… ¡Bam! Ser víctimas de un cambio de cuerpos. Shikamaru fue cansino en el tema, quería correr la menor cantidad de riesgos.

―Oe, ¿seguro que todo está bien con ella? ―Hacía rato que Naruto, con el ceño fruncido, no quitaba la vista de Ino.

Hinata se encargó de envolverla bien en la capa blanca, incluso prestó la suya para mantenerla lo más caliente posible: la falta de movimiento, enfriaba la sangre y hacía malas juntas con la hipotermia.

―No te preocupes, Naruto. Además de su padre, Ino es la persona más calificada de su clan. ―Calmó Shikamaru, no sin un dejo de inseguridad, pues por primera vez, su amiga demoraba más de la cuenta en otra mente―. Ten en cuenta que este sujeto es un miembro de Akatsuki. Hurgar en su mente no ha de ser fácil, seguro hay sellos y trampas en su interior…

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, no muy convencido al respecto. Cerró los ojos en dos rayas como solía hacer, ladeando la cabeza y examinando la figura de Obito que fue atado al pie de un árbol. Cuando se inclinó para quitarle la máscara, Temari le dio una enérgica palmada en el dorso de la mano.

―¡Ouch! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ―Se quejó, soplándose la inflamada y enrojecida mano que le ardía, con una lagrimilla en el ojo.

―Es un sujeto muy peligroso. ―Replicó la kunoichi―. Hasta que no sepamos nada de él, es un riesgo tan siquiera examinarlo.

―Temari tiene razón, Naruto. ―Concedió Shikamaru―. La simple acción de retirar su máscara podría suponer la activación de una trampa. Ya viste cómo planeó todo. Si no fuera por Ino, ahora mismo estarías muerto, y tu cuerpo en algún escondite de Akatsuki mientras le extraen el Bijū que tanto ansían.

―Bah, lo que digan, ni que tuviera curiosidad por verle el rostro, de veras…

Al pie de otro árbol, Matsuri se había encargado de aplicar primeros auxilios a las heridas de Kankurō, extrayendo las cuchillas partidas que se enterraron en su hombro y muslo, vendándolo luego con bastante firmeza para hacer presión e impedir más pérdida de sangre. No era un trabajo decente, faltaban muchas cosas por hacer para considerarlo unos verdaderos primeros auxilios, el problema es que Ino, la médico del grupo, seguía indispuesta por lo pronto.

 **###############################################**

Hace tres años, arribar a la montaña donde entrenaba Killer Bee, se concebía una genuina odisea.

Y es que tan sólo llegar ahí, suponía atravesar crueles caminos que se abrían a sus exploradores entre riscos y gargantas escarpadas, estrechas, tortuosas; colinas sinuosas, resbaladizas, traicioneras; montañas altas, frías y rústicas, propensas a derrumbes, y perforadas en fosas que recibían a sus desdichadas víctimas a sus entrañas tapizadas en filosos dedos de piedra.

Sí, de eso hace tres años. Ahora, llegar a Killer Bee resultaba un paseo por una interminable pradera de roca con mucho viento, que finalizaba cuando se alzaban las salvajes montañas del sureste del País del Rayo, últimas descendientes de sus cercanas parientes vaporizadas por un imprudente y conflictivo adolescente saiyajin que, acto seguido, apaleó al máximo líder de Kumo.

De allí que Bee le recibiera con cara de pocos amigos, viéndole de arriba abajo con gesto de examinar a una escoria.

―Increíble… ―Masculló, chasqueando la lengua―. Que un mocoso como tú patee el trasero de mi hermano, hace que me de pena chocar de nuevo su mano.

―Es más fuerte de lo que parece, Bee-sama. ―Apuntó Omoi, saboreando las rimas de su maestro con más gusto que la chupeta de uva en su boca.

Según costumbres anticuadas de Kumo, medir menos de 1,85 metros y no tener la musculatura de un toro, te hacía ver débil automáticamente, aun si no lo eras. Trunks medía 1,75 y la chaqueta de la corporación cápsula dejaba ver poco de él.

―Seguro es fuerte, no lo niego. Si no ves cómo jodió nuestras montañas, es que estás ciego.

A Trunks se le hizo un sujeto… extraño. No, no era su apariencia, que resultaba más bien propia de muchos ninjas de Kumo: alto, piel de ébano, brazos, espalda y pecho fuertes, aunque de abdomen algo prominente. Lo curioso es que no era un jovencito ni mucho menos, pero intentaba hablar y gesticular como uno, rapeando mientras dialogaba, haciendo muecas y sonidos con la boca.

―Y bien, ¿qué los trae a interrumpir mi entrenamiento? Debe ser importante, vinieron pronto y sin miramientos.

―Es sobre Akatsuki, Bee-sama. ―Respondió Karui. Por la manera en que se dirigía a su maestro, por cómo le brillaban los dorados ojos al verlo, Trunks supo que le tenía respeto y mucho aprecio―. Recuerde que usted es el merecido Jinchūriki del Hachibi y, por ende, uno de los objetivos de esos miserables. Ya sólo quedan usted y el Jinchūriki del Kyúbi, en Konoha.

―No necesito protección contra esos ineptos. ¡Con las manos atadas, los derrotaría como a insectos!

―No es por protección, Bee-sama. ―Explicó Karui―. Sabemos que nadie mejor que usted mismo para defenderse. Venimos a tenderles una emboscada.

―Así es. ―Prosiguió Samui al verle fruncir el ceño―. Nuestro objetivo era peinar la última zona de avistamiento de la organización, pero últimamente sus actividades se han reducido, o al menos por la información oficial que tenemos. El último avistamiento nos dice muy poco al respecto.

―¿Y cuál es ese avistamiento? ―Preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. El sol se reflejaba en sus gafas con cierto aire de misterio―. Si digo que no me importa, entonces miento.

―Fue cuando Trunks eliminó a dos de sus miembros fácilmente. ―Respondió la rubia, estrechando la mirada para interpretar la impasible reacción de su maestro.

―¿Fácilmente? ―Killer Bee lo señaló de repente con un dedo―. Lo tendré en mente. Peleemos, pues, aquí y ahora, que he estado muy solo éstas últimas horas.

―¿Pe-pelear? ¿Con usted? ―Trunks se señaló a sí mismo, incrédulo, sudando por lo innecesario del reto.

―¿Acaso tienes miedo, muchacho? ―Sacando pecho y tomando distancia, Bee extrajo de la funda sus siete espadas, desconcertando a todas luces al saiyajin que veía sin poder creerlo cómo las sujetaba a todas con distintas partes del cuerpo―. Además de cobarde, tampoco pareces muy macho.

―Vaya, esto será fantástico. ―Sonrió Omoi, aunque sin aparentar demasiado entusiasmo.

Karui apretó los puños, sabiendo que su maestro tenía las de perder, pero deseando en el fondo que le diera una reverenda paliza al saiyajin. Sería extraño presenciar un encuentro en que por primera vez la insuperable fuerza de su mentor se vería eclipsada.

Samui tenía sentimientos encontrados. Su fidelidad por Bee-sama era incuestionable, quería verlo ganador siempre y ante cualquier circunstancia. Sin embargo, también quería ver en acción a un saiyajin; que la verdad velada entre palabras, cuentos y exageraciones, reluciera ante sus ojos con la cándida esencia arraigada en el combate.

―De acuerdo, como usted desee, Bee-sama. ―Trunks se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró a un lado, exponiendo, ahora sí, su hiperdefinido y musculado tronco bajo la pequeña camiseta negra sin mangas. Desenvainó su espada, sujetándola fuerte con dos manos, brotándosele las venas de los fuertes antebrazos.

Excluyendo su atractivo rostro, no exento de la atemorizante mirada de Vegeta, ahora sí se veía bastante macho en opinión de los presentes, incluso para Killer Bee.

Trunks no tenía idea de cómo rayos podría pelear su adversario sin pasar por un completo torpe. Estaba parado en una sola pierna, sosteniendo con la boca, manos, y entre las articulaciones flexionadas de los codos y una rodilla, las siete espadas de formas muy poco ortodoxas e incómodas. ¿Cómo sacaría la fuerza necesaria para blandirlas? ¿Y qué había de su agilidad y capacidad de movimiento?

¡FUAAAASS!

Todo se fue al demonio cuando, en un instante impresionantemente corto, ya tenía encima a un furioso remolino de resplandeciente acero.

¡Klang, klang, kling! ¡Klang, kling, klang, kling!

Chirriaban posesas las katanas en un vendaval de furia giratoria sobre la única espada de Trunks. Metal contra metal, sin tregua ni vacilación. Chispas por doquier; miembros tensos, soportando las sacudidas y vibraciones transmitidas por el acero magullando a su inanimado prójimo.

― _E-este sujeto… ¡es veloz!_ ―La figura de Bee frente a él, se convirtió en la del Raikage, el shinobi más rápido al que alguna vez enfrentó. Sus movimientos eran tan limpios, certeros e impredecibles, que sólo su velocidad superior le permitía mantenerse a la par con la habilidad de su adversario: admitió que la destreza de Bee con la espada, era muy superior a la suya.

Y sus movimientos eran impredecibles porque constantemente, sin parar de atacar, soltaba algunas espadas a medio vuelo y las sujetaba con otra extremidad o articulación libre, aprovechando los giros y volteretas de su cuerpo para embestir con toda la fuerza de su movimiento, con cada fibra de su peso, con la aceleración de su inercia.

―¿Qué sucede? Te veo algo incómodo, saiyajin. ¡Si no me atacas, te picaré como a un cebollín!

En efecto, Trunks no atacaba. Se limitaba a retroceder y frenar los golpes de Bee, porque apenas bloqueaba a una o varias katanas, ya la siguiente iba directo a cortarle. Y retrocedía porque, aprovechando la superioridad numérica de sus espadas, Bee arremetía en varios puntos a la vez: mientras apuntaba a la cabeza y al pecho del saiyajin, siempre enviaba un tercer corte a sus rodillas, por lo que Trunks alzaba alto las piernas para que las espadas pasaran bajo éstas.

La velocidad del encuentro era tan vertiginosa, que los espectadores apenas podían seguir los movimientos sin marearse.

Omoi y Karui, al principio boquiabiertos y de ojos desorbitados, se contagiaron de la pasión por la buena pelea y animaban a su maestro entre vítores y consejos. Omoi de vez en cuando alentaba a Trunks a atacar, hasta que la pelirroja lo fulminó con una mirada tan macabra, que se le quitaron las ganas de volver a abrir la boca.

Samui era otra historia. Resguardada en su perfecta máscara de inconmovible belleza, sabía que el potencial del saiyajin era inconcebiblemente superior. Había derrotado al Raikage siendo sólo un niño y, según lo contado por C y Darui, sin apenas despeinarse. Era claro que medía la habilidad de su oponente.

― _Tu maestría con la espada es mejor que la mía, Bee-sama…_ ―Pensaba Trunks, sujetando con fuerza su espada para bloquear cuatro katanas a la vez, en tanto alzaba una pierna para esquivar una quinta espada y se fijaba en las otras dos que su adversario soltaba en el aire, dispuesto a cogerlas con otra parte de su cuerpo aprovechando el giro circular de su completa humanidad―. _Pero el encuentro se termina ahora. ¡Yo soy más rápido!_

Por primera vez, no retrocedió. Cuando alzó la pierna no dio un paso atrás, sino que esperó el momento exacto a que pasara la espada y la pisó justo en medio de la hoja, con tanta fuerza, que la partió en dos. De por sí aquello suponía una hazaña de velocidad y precisión inhumana, pero no contento con ello, estiró una mano y capturó por el delgado mango las dos katanas que Bee soltó por un instante.

Luego, Trunks dio un giro sobre su propio eje, dejando pasar a Bee de largo, situándose ahora en su reta guardia y blandiendo su espada y las dos katanas sujetas con una misma mano para derrotarlo. No iba a matarlo, frenaría ambos golpes justo antes de cortar a su oponente.

El encuentro, que Trunks creía ya zanjado, daría un último suspiro que le arrancaría gran asombro.

― _¿Necesitas mi ayuda, Bee?_ ―Preguntó el titánico toro de ocho colas que habitaba en su interior.

― _Un manto de chakra no estaría mal. Ocho colas, seis espadas, y haré ver de este mocoso un carcamal…_

Dicho y hecho.

¡MAAACCK!

Fue un sonido seco, reacio, como el de un delgado cuchillo a medio enterrar en gruesa madera. Trunks quedó impactado al ver cómo las tres espadas de su golpe doble, se clavaban en una especie de burbujeante aura roja con forma de colas; dos colas, para ser más preciso.

Killer Bee estaba impregnado completamente de esa energía, gigantesca e hirviente, transparente y aún así, sólida en consistencia, con ocho apéndices móviles que se irradiaban sobre él con lo que parecía voluntad propia. A dos de esos tentáculos fueron a parar las espaldas de Trunks… hasta que poco a poco, la energía de puro chakra las arropaba, envolvía y tragaba, llegando a hacer contacto con las manos del saiyajin y quemándolas de inmediato.

Trunks soltó las dos espadas de Bee, más no la suya. Hizo una mueca al sentir el poderoso chakra bullir contra su piel, dando un salto hacia atrás para salir del alcance de los otros seis tentáculos que se le iban encima.

No podía comprenderlo del todo bien. Supo que esa masiva fuente de chakra tan concentrado y puro, provenía del Bijū encerrado en el interior de Bee, eso ya le había sido explicado, sabía lo que significaba un Jinchūriki en el mundo shinobi. Lo que no entendía es cómo podía controlar a su antojo algo tan potente y avasallante sin hacerlo inestable.

Sin duda, Bee era un prodigio, necesariamente tuvo que entrenar bastante, pero aún con años de vasto entrenamiento, Trunks dudaba que cualquiera pudiera operar así semejante poder. Manipularlo de la manera en que Bee lo hacía, extendiendo a lo lejos las ocho colas que reventaban el suelo de roca cada vez que Trunks las esquivaba, era una locura al alcance de pocos.

Las colas tenían una fuerza impresionante, podía sentirlo con sus poros sin la necesidad de ser alcanzado. El movimiento de éstas sí que era impredecible, nada que ver con las espadas de Bee. Se movían en ángulos imposibles y cambiaban de rumbo por sorpresa cuando el saiyajin ya las creía superadas.

¡SLAAASHH!

Cortarlas servía de poco. Con un firme mandoble, Trunks seccionó dos de las colas que recién evadía haciéndose a un lado, pero el aura que envolvía a Bee parecía crecer, extenderse, y formaba dos nuevas colas para suplir a las primeras.

―Pierdes tu tiempo, cortarlas no es la solución. Si tuvieras algo de cerebro, considerarías tu rendición.

¡BROOOMMM!

Tronó la roca al estallar en pedazos. Fragmentos de piedra salían despedidos por doquier. Una nube de polvo cubrió el escenario de batalla, producto de las ocho colas clavándose como estacas a la vez en el sitio ocupado previamente por Trunks.

―No es del todo cierto. ―Replicó el saiyajin, cortando entre mandobles y reveses las colas que no paraban de atacar y reproducirse―. Cada vez que corto una, puedo sentir cómo necesitas sacar más chakra para formar otra. En algún momento agotarás tus reservas. El problema real es que podríamos estar así todo el día antes de que eso ocurra.

Sí, la bestia interna que le proveía chakra, era una fuente descomunalmente enorme, exagerada. Ni el Shukaku que escapó de Gaara durante la invasión a Konoha, podía equiparársele.

― _Mientras más colas, más poderosa la bestia._ ―Recordó que le explicó Samui. Eso, trajo a su mente una nítida imagen de Naruto, el Jinchūriki del Bijū más peligroso.

―Tendrás que comenzar a pelear. ―Dijo Bee, asumiendo su extraña postura de pelea sobre un solo pie, esta vez sujetando seis espadas y rodeado del efervescente manto de chakra con ocho colas―. Si no lo haces, en verdad me vas a decepcionar.

―Decepcionado es lo que menos quedarás. ―Una ráfaga breve, firme y potente, meneó un momento a los presentes. El manto rojo que rodeaba a Bee, se deformó un segundo con la invisible presión que ejercía el ki de Trunks en el entorno, como si un objeto sólido hubiera chocado y aplastado su aura de chakra. Se había convertido en Super Saiyajin.

Karui y Omoi admiraron sus nuevos detalles con fascinación. Se le veía, además, más fiero y violento con la sola expresión de su rostro. Su mirada jade brillaba y se encerraba sobre su adversario casi con crueldad, como si ya no fuera el mismo chico apocado y amable que viajó con ellos. Incluso Samui se aquerenció un momento en el asombro, se permitió maravillarse con el dorado aspecto de Trunks.

¡BAAAAAMMM!

La montaña entera se removió de pavor. Las dos auras de energía chocaron y chispearon entre sí, devorándose una a la otra: el chakra bullía con incandescente violencia, y el ki tronaba con la fuerza del rayo. Dentro de ambos mantos de energía, los guerreros se batían en una metálica sinfonía de tintineantes espadas, envueltas también en chakra y ki, lo que las potenciaba y afilaba a puntos tan peligrosos que, sin necesidad de entrar en contacto directo, abrían zanjas y grietas en el piso de roca con solo blandirse en el aire.

―¡Retrocedan! ―Advirtió Samui, rescatando a los morenos de su estupefacción en cuanto una grieta limpia y terrible, se abrió apenas a un metro de sus pies.

―¡Esto sí es una batalla! ¡No te detengas, pelea como si no hubiera mañana! ―Cantaba Bee, embriagado en la sinrazón, girando en un frenesí de chakra y acero que restallaba contra la ágil espada de su adversario.

Esta vez, Trunks se defendía y atacaba, largando pequeñas muescas en las hojas de Bee. Justo como pensó: con una espada menos, su oponente se desenvolvía más cómodo y veloz, además del manto de ocho colas que multiplicaba su velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y capacidad de reacción a niveles abrumadores.

Bee giró su robusto cuello para blandir la katana entre sus dientes. El metal rechinó y sacó chispas al deslizarse sobre la hoja de Trunks. Entonces, soltó dos de sus espadas, la del codo y una mano, giró, y sacudió las otras tres hacia un encuentro contra el abdomen y la ingle del saiyajin.

―¡Si intentas esquivar haciéndote el chulo, te abriré de seguro otra raja en el culo!

Con el corte al abdomen, Trunks debía bajar la espada para protegerse, dejando su cuello al descubierto de la katana que Bee tenía en la boca, o las otras dos que próximamente capturaría en el aire. Mientras, la hoja con miras a escindir su ingle, no le permitía alzar la pierna. Retroceder, hacerse a un lado, e incluso, girar sobre sí, suponía un riesgo. Killer Bee tenía razón. Debía atacar.

A continuación, una serie de eventos transcurrieron en un fragmento de tiempo tan fugaz, que Karui, Omoi y Samui, no vieron nada, mientras Bee, tal vez apenas, distinguió un borrón sin definición.

Una energía desgraciadamente familiar que disminuía a prisa, asaltó los sentidos del saiyajin. Sus músculos se tensaron de pies a cabeza. Apretó con tanta fuerza el mango de su espada, que creyó que lo pulverizaría bajo su agarre. No obstante, respiró hondo, apaciguó su mente, tal y como Kamisama le enseñó, y se convirtió en Super Saiyajin 2 por un instante tan rápido, que ninguno de los presentes lo supo.

Se transformó lo justo para que Bee se viera a cámara lenta bajo su percepción. Extendió su brazo libre con dos dedos al frente, los posó sobre el pecho de su oponente, y le empujó con una mezcla de onda de ki física y mental para mandarlo a volar a la montaña de enfrente.

¡BRRROOOOOOMMMM!

La roca explotó al mismo tiempo en que el pecho de Bee fue tocado. Así de rápido voló. No pudo coger de nuevo las dos katanas, todavía suspendidas en el aire mientras él se levantaba de entre los escombros, desorientado, con el manto de chakra dañado y sosteniendo sólo cuatro espadas. Allí fue que, víctima del instinto puro, sintió su piel erizarse en pavor; giró la cabeza, y vio que la fuerte hoja de palmo y medio de ancho del chico, estaba por cortarle la cabeza a la mitad de un mandoble vertical.

¡SLAAASSH!

Silbó el aire. El golpe se detuvo a dos centímetros de la frente de Bee, que sudaba en conmoción. Al rato, se oyó a lo lejos el tintinear de las dos katanas que al fin encontraban reposo en el suelo. La batalla había terminado.

―Touché. ―Sonrió Trunks, de nuevo con el cabello lila en un momento que nadie percibió. ¡Volvió a su estado base sin que ninguno lo notara! ―Usted gana.

Bee no entendía una mierda, hasta que bajó su oscura mirada de gafas de sol y vio que el sable en su mano derecha, había golpeado el musculoso costado de su oponente, con la camiseta negra rasgada e incluso un corte en la piel del que brotaba sangre, sangre que lamía la brillante y espectacular hoja de la katana.

―¿Qué diablos pasó? ―Omoi no lo podía creer. Tan boquiabierto estaba, que dejó caer su chupeta al suelo, justo cuando Karui chillaba de emoción y lo abrazaba en un sonoro crujido de vértebras.

―¡Bee-sama es el ganador, Bee-sama es el mejor! ―Canturreaba sonrojada, estrujando a su moreno amigo tan feliz como asfixiado.

―Fue una gran pelea. ―Felicitó Trunks, estrechando la mano del aún petrificado Jinchūriki―. Verá, en Konoha existe un jōunin llamado Gai que tiene por método de entrenamiento imponerse penitencias cuando pierde. Es un régimen raro, aunque efectivo; doy fe de ello. Por eso daré unas cuantas vueltas al planeta para mejorar mi resistencia, que me abandonó en los tramos finales de nuestra pelea y perdí mi transformación. ¡Ya vuelvo!

¡ZAAAASSS!

Con una fuerza desmedida y salvaje, el saiyajin alzó vuelo rodeado de un aura azul. Cuando subió hasta casi desaparecer de la vista, una monstruosa onda, seguida de un ensordecedor estallido, partió la atmósfera, pero eso ocurrió mucho después de ya haber desaparecido. Su velocidad de vuelo era monstruosa.

―¡Buen trabajo, Bee-sama, así es como se hace! ―Animaba Omoi al otro lado de la montaña, visible tan pequeño como una hormiga, alzando los brazos al igual que Karui que lo agasajaba entre enérgicos hurras.

Sólo Samui sabía que su maestro había perdido. No sabía cómo y cuándo, pero lo sabía.

Bee, por su parte, estaba hecho una fría piedra de pasmo y horror. Se llevó dos dedos a la frente que, sin ninguna duda, y de no ser por la piedad de su adversario, habría sido partida como un blando melón de verano. Al posar las yemas de su dedo índice y medio en la oscura piel de su frente, sintió cómo estos temblaban.

Tampoco él podía decir exactamente lo que pasó, pero en su mente, la escena se dibujaba con la perfección de un vidente.

El chico le empujó con una onda de energía invisible e imperceptible que le sacudió por dentro hasta el diafragma, deteniéndoselo por una fracción de segundo. Voló hasta la montaña opuesta, con el manto del Hachibi hecho trizas y el cuerpo entumecido, aunque a simple vista pareciera sano. Cuando por cosa de sus instintos básicos y reflejos animales vino a darse la vuelta, ya tenía la espada de Trunks cayéndole sobre la frente. Eso fue lo único que de verdad vio.

Lo que pasó con su katana, la que sujetaba con la mano derecha, y que fue a parar en un sangrante corte al costado del saiyajin, no fue obra suya, sino de su propio adversario: Trunks lo sujetó por la muñeca y se hirió a sí mismo con el sable para fingir su derrota, para hacer creer que el primer toque, como en un duelo de esgrima, y aun si era fruto de la casualidad, provino del Jinchūriki. Luego, fue que vino lo último que de verdad vio Bee.

― _Es tan fuerte como dijo A, ¿no lo crees?_ ―Habló el Hachibi con voz ronca, distrayéndolo de sus tres alumnos que acudían a su encuentro para loarlo―. _No recuerdo la última vez que tu corazón latió de tanto miedo, ¡jajaja!_

― _No es como mi hermano dijo, no hay ni suerte de comparación_ … ―Respondió mentalmente, agobiado y atormentado hasta de espíritu. ― _Es mucho más fuerte que eso. Escapa de la imaginación…_

Bee y Samui sólo supusieron que Trunks se marchó por alguna urgencia que desconocían del todo. Nada de penitencias ni extraños métodos de entrenamiento de un cejudo al que el látex cortaba la circulación de los cojones y entrepierna.

Y es que, ya volando sobre territorio de Shimo no Kuni, se veía a un furibundo saiyajin con los ojos en blanco, extraviado en la locura, embriagado en ira, con el corazón apretujado mientras sentía cómo el chakra de Ino, se diluía como agua entre los dedos.

 **###############################################**

En el planeta de Kaiō-sama, había entre poco y nada que hacer. No importaba que éste fuera tan grande como un sol, ya que, lo único que contenía, además de su extravagante residencia, era aquel titánico Apamate al otro lado de su estrella.

Bajo ese árbol descomunal, siempre cargado en flores rosadas, y tan grande como para arropar en su sombra a un planeta como la Tierra, meditaba Blizzard como de costumbre, aunque últimamente, había algo que lo abstraía en su entrenamiento mental más que ninguna otra cosa.

Muerto como estaba, descubrió la posibilidad de "escapar" del Otro Mundo mediante la separación de su cuerpo y mente, y el resultado, era grandioso. Podía abandonar su cuerpo por instantes, desplegando la delicada inmaterialidad de su consciencia del, en apariencia, pesado y hosco plano físico, más etéreo e inconsistente de lo que figuraba a ojos de la realidad.

Así, mientras Blizzard permanecía sumido en la introspección de su meditación, sentado sobre una perfumada alfombra de flores rosas, su consciencia le observaba desde un plano más elevado, superior, como un alma admirando desde lejos su fallecido cuerpo. Luego, volvía en sí, y perfeccionó la actividad al punto tal que podía prender y apagar su mente con la insulsa simpleza de un interruptor a una bombilla.

Poco a poco, tras ensayo y error, descubrió que la consciencia podía desdoblarse sobre sí misma no una, sino dos, tres, cuatro, y hasta doce veces, según su experiencia. Cada plano al que accedía era más abstracto que el anterior, más elevado, más excelso, pero también, más frágil y delgado. Si se lo preguntaban, Blizzard podría definirlo como una frecuencia de onda, algo similar a las distintas estaciones que captaba la pequeña radio que escuchaba Kaiō-sama mientras lavaba, pulía o reparaba (por culpa de Goten) su camioneta.

Su consciencia tenía entonces la capacidad de acceder a otros planos según la frecuencia de onda con que vibraba. Estos planos eran como dimensiones, y podía ingresar a varias de ellas simultáneamente, sin la estricta necesidad de abandonar las inferiores, pero descubrió que, mientras más separaba su consciencia en sí misma, más se dificultaba la permanencia en los planos superiores, así como se modificaban las leyes que regían estos espacios indefinidos.

Por ejemplo, la primera vez que logró separar su consciencia por doceava vez, alcanzó un plano oscuro donde sólo él e innumerables estrellas a lo lejos, brillaban con espectral resplandor azul, a su vez que se movían con la flexibilidad de una danzante llama. Él y las estrellas eran como fuego azul con forma, ni más ni menos, pero sólo pudo permanecer, literalmente, un segundo en dicho plano, y cuando regresó a su propia realidad, se encontró sentado bajo el árbol de Kaiō-sama, enterrado hasta el pecho de flores rosadas, con su pequeño maestro viéndolo fijamente a unos metros diciéndole que había estado allí por dos semanas.

En otra oportunidad, cuando dividió su consciencia por tercera vez, se halló en un plano idéntico al que pertenecía, en el planeta de Kaiō, bajo el mismo Apamate, con la misma alfombra de flores que se extendía frente a él sobre un área equivalente a continentes. La diferencia es que en ese plano no había sonido: ni la suave brisa que levantaba en remolinos los pétalos rosas, podía escucharse. En cambio, podía percibir, como si su fuente de origen estuviera junto a él, los sonidos provenientes de mundos y estrellas que se encontraban incluso fuera del paraíso, como si lo audible fuera lo que estaba más lejos, mientras que el sonido de lo cercano, era imposible de captar.

Le gustaba ese lugar, no resultaba muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba y, además, tenía la oportunidad de meditar y entrenar mientras escuchaba sonidos que jamás pudo disfrutar en su vida, como el que hacía el agua de los ríos al correr o precipitarse en furiosas cascadas, el del fuego salvaje que se alzaba en gigantescas llamaradas crepitantes en la superficie solar, o el de las olas chochando y reventando en espumosa algarabía contra las impávidas rocas de alguna montaña en el mar. Cuando estuvo vivo, jamás abandonó su planeta, y el único sonido que a él venía, era el del despiadado viento glacial que silbaba espantosas canciones con la velocidad de un huracán, a más de cien grados bajo cero, siempre y por toda la eternidad.

Ese tercer plano, al que optó por llamar "mundo de los sonidos", tenía leyes temporales diferentes, y contrario al doceavo plano al que una vez accedió, podía estar allí por semanas en tanto pasaban horas en su propia realidad.

Sin embargo, era el último plano el que le obsesionaba, que no significaba, por ello, que le gustaba. No siempre podía llegar a él, era considerablemente más difícil hacerlo, sin mencionar que le resultaba mucho más irreal y extraño que los demás, de allí su fascinación. Siempre negro, de eterna oscuridad, apenas iluminado por irregulares y fantasmagóricos puntos azules que aparecían y se desvanecían constantemente en la penumbra; allí comprendió que lo que él presenciaba en ese plano de nada, era el nacimiento y la muerte de las estrellas que hubieron, hay y habrían en los doce universos.

La segunda vez que accedió a ese lugar, lo hizo utilizando ki divino a modo de ensayo, y comprobó que en ese estado, el tiempo fluía en forma inversamente proporcional a su condición de relajación mental, de manera que podía estar por semanas suspendido en la nada, admirando las estrellas azules y, cuando volvía a su realidad, no pasaban más que segundos. Dedujo que ese plano era el único, hasta el momento, donde el tiempo dependía de él y la quietud de su corazón.

Luego de varios viajes al doceavo plano, descubrió que al recorrerlo por curiosidad, podía trasladarse a su antojo de formas ilógicas que ni él mismo concebía en su totalidad: con moverse unos metros, pasaba del plano astral del universo 9 al del 4, y del 4 se movía al 8, y del 8 al universo 5, todo ello con sólo avanzar metros que, como una teletransportación, le situaban frente a diferentes estrellas de fuego azul a variables distancias.

Hubo una oportunidad en que haciendo su ya acostumbrado ejercicio de explorar, siempre imbuido en su dorado ki divino, sintió por vez primera una presencia. ¡Era bestialmente poderosa, como nada que había percibido! Pero no temió, ya que no desprendía un ápice de energía negativa.

Esa presencia provenía de algo tan lejano como otro universo, y, pese a ello, no tuvo más que parpadear para tenerlo en frente: sea lo que sea, también le sintió y acudió a su encuentro.

Dada su silueta, debía tratarse de un sujeto enorme, y por enorme no se limitaba a su talla, que quizá era de dos metros y un palmo, sino también de su hipertrofiada masa muscular, tan excesiva como perfecta, con brazos de ochenta centímetros de circunferencia, muslos gruesos como troncos, y una espalda tan ancha como la de tres hombres juntos. Su cabeza, a todas luces exuberante por su alopecia, lucía pequeña en comparación a tan poderoso cuerpo.

Sus rasgos eran indistinguibles. Probablemente, estuviera desnudo como Blizzard, no había posibilidad de asegurarlo, ya que, en ese plano, sólo eran visibles como siluetas de fuego azul.

― _¿Quién eres?_ ―Preguntó Blizzard sin mover los labios, con una voz telepática que hacía mil veces eco en ese plano de pseudonada.

¡FUAASS!

El sujeto respondió con un puño recto tan veloz, que Blizzard apenas lo esquivó inclinándose hacia atrás. No fue fruto de la sorpresa o casualidad, porque, ya prevenido, el ángel de hielo tuvo que poner todo de sí para reaccionar a las embestidas de su adversario, inclinándose de izquierda a derecha para evadir a duras penas las largas y fuertes extremidades que le atacaban, hasta que en cierto punto, fue inevitable el choque de cuerpos…

¡BAAAAAMMM!

Dos antebrazos se encontraron, generando una fuerza residual tan calamitosa, que las ondas desprendidas provocaron una auténtica hecatombe cósmica, vaporizando innumerables estrellas y planetas que desaparecían junto a las millones de galaxias que las contenían. Tan pronto como la energía colateral de los golpes abarcó el área de un universo y más, volvieron a recrearse las millones de galaxias recién destruidas, y Blizzard dedujo que ésa era otra de las particulares leyes que regían el plano astral.

¡BAAAAAMMM! ¡BAAAAMMM! ¡BAAAAAMMM!

Sin tregua, volvieron a estallar más golpes. Puños y patadas reventaban entre sí, y en cada cruce, millardos de galaxias morían y nacían producto de la entropía allí concebida, del caos cuántico, astral y elemental que por momentos parecía rozar la cualidad destructora de los Hakai-shin, capaces de borrar de la existencia y en todos sus planos, incluyendo probabilidades temporales, a sus objetivos.

La gran silueta tenía un estilo de lucha poco ortodoxo, casi desarrollado por sí mismo. Parecía que llevaba la delantera, que atacaba y Blizzard respondía, pero ocurría justo lo contrario: el sujeto se movía primero, sí, pero se debía a que predecía en un futuro inmediato los movimientos de su pequeño rival y alargaba las extremidades antes de que éste lo tocara.

Por supuesto, dicho fenómeno que simulaba una especie de precognición, se desataba cada vez en billonésimas de segundo, incluso menos, y en medio de la veloz batalla, Blizzard fue capaz de descifrarlo, por lo que retrasó la rapidez de sus golpes en un instante tan efímero, que difícilmente podía decirse que existiera, con el objeto de redireccionarlos y confundir al enemigo.

La táctica no sirvió de mucho, pues el sujeto, aunque al principio confundido y desestabilizado, demostró una capacidad de adaptación extrema ante los reveses que podía ofrecer una pelea, así que echó mano de sus increíbles reflejos y se puso a la par de Blizzard otra vez, ambos sin dar marcha atrás, suspendidos en estático en el espacio negro en un intercambio salvaje de golpes: rodillas, codos, antebrazos, puños y palmas abiertas chocaban en tanto el universo astral a su alrededor, moría y nacía incontables veces en un fastuoso infierno de llamaradas añiles que carecían de temperatura, pues acercándose ambos peligrosamente a la distintiva capacidad de los Hakai-shin, amenazaban con borrar de la existencia a la energía misma, aún contra las leyes físicas que eso suponía.

¡TRAAASSSHHH!

De pronto, se detuvieron. Blizzard, inclinado hacia atrás y a un lado, bajó su cabeza, encontrando que el poderoso y largo brazo de su adversario le atravesaba el pecho: había logrado conectarle un puño.

El misterioso sujeto ladeó la pequeña cabeza. A falta de rasgos, podía entreverse que, quizá, se sentía ganador… hasta notar que una de las pequeñas piernas del ángel de hielo, le había rasgado el musculoso costado casi hasta la línea media del abdomen con una patada lateral, justo en el momento en que había retrocedido y soslayado el tronco. Empate.

¡Poof!

De súbito, Blizzard cayó a través de los doce planos de consciencia. Se sentía como precipitarse de espaldas por un acantilado sin contar con la capacidad para volar. No era primera vez que le sucedía, ya lo había experimentado en sus anteriores intromisiones a los distintos planos, cuando perdía el control e inevitablemente era empujado por una fuerza cósmica a su deleznable y sólida realidad de tres dimensiones.

Despertó jadeando, sentado en posición de flor de loto, con el penetrante aroma a madera rústica y seca de corteza de Apamate reptándole las fosas nasales. Se halló sudoroso, pálido, si es que podía serlo más, con los conmocionados ojos dorados abiertos como platos.

Jamás se había cruzado con el sujeto, ni siquiera conocía su apariencia más allá de la musculada y enorme silueta hecha de fuego añil que se le presentó, pero de alguna forma, la pelea permitió que ambos se conectaran mucho mejor que con diez mil palabras de por medio.

―Jiren… ―Musitó, cambiando su alterado semblante tan rápido como vio a Kaiō-sama aparecer de lejos con el Kai-Kai.

 **###############################################**

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Nicolassa** , amiga y escritora. No sé si seguirás leyendo esta historia, pero sí sé que te gustan lascosas relacionadas a la mente, y este capítulo tuvo un poco de eso. Apartando lo malo con Ino, espero el resto te guste.

 **Notas:**

No creo que Jiren prediga el futuro inmediato, apenas sabemos algo de este personaje, pero sí creo que puede leer muy bien los movimientos del rival por su velocidad y la manera en que no se movió ante los bloques (capítulo 97 de DBS, creo…).

En DB se sabe desde hace mucho que se puede entrenar mentalmente con simulaciones de combate que son muy efectivas incluso para aumentar el poder físico. Aclaro que el plano astral donde peleaba Blizzard con Jiren vía mental es de mi invención, pero no el nivel de poder que estos dos podrían desplegar (salvando el hecho que Blizzard es mi OC, éste tiene más poder que Golden Freezer por sus años de constante entrenamiento).

Tampoco es invención mía o metáfora el caos que ambos creaban al chocar sus golpes. Con DBS sabemos que los Hakaishin pueden borrar de la existencia y de todos los planos temporales simultáneamente a seres vivos y hasta a la energía pura, algo que rebasa por mucho la destrucción de partículas elementales o compuestas, como los protones, neutrones y hasta quarks; para los que siguen la serie, Freezer sobrevivió al borrado existencial de una fracción del poder de Hakaishin de Sidra. Ya seres como Jiren no deben andar demasiado lejos del nivel de un Dios Destructor, pues Toppo, que es más débil, es el candidato a suplir al Hakaishin del universo 11, eso ignorando que tal vez (ojo, digo tal vez) Jiren sea el mortal al que se refería Wiss que es más fuerte que un Dios Destructor.

¿Qué tiene de importancia esto a la altura en que va la historia? Pues yo era de la opinión que técnicas como las Gudoudamas de Naruto o el elemento polvo de Ōnoki podrían dañar a Goten y Trunks, pero viendo que recientemente Vegeta es inmune al cero absoluto en ssj1 (cosa que afecta a los átomos) pues como que ya no, incluso diría que ahora con esa evidencia podrían dañar a los resucitados por el Edo Tensei. Yo planeaba una pelea a futuro de Madara Edo vs Trunks donde el saiyajin lo destruía una y otra vez y el Uchiha siempre volvía, pero ya no tengo tan claro que sea así.

Ya saben, comenten cualquier cosa que opinen sobre el capítulo o incluso sobre estas aclaraciones que hice al final. Cuídense mucho, suerte y éxito en sus vidas.

¡Saludos!


	14. 14 El Tsukuyomi de Obito

**Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama respectivamente.**

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!

Como siempre agradezco el apoyo de todos ustedes de todo corazón, pero en esta ocasión especialmente lo estoy con las "caras" nuevas que quisieron dejar su mensaje por primera vez. Con total confianza, el resto puede hacerlo cuando guste, nunca es tarde y en serio yo estaría muy agradecido con ello.

 **Reviews**

 **Lord shockwave:** Gracias amigo, es bueno saber que te gusta la historia. Espero y desees seguir leyendo. Suerte con tus cosas.

 **Delawaresmash:** Pues gracias por los cumplidos, lo malo es que el listón quedará un poco alto para cuando lleguen Goku y Vegeta, ¿no? Espero no decepcionar. Hasta yo sentí culpa por escribir lo que escribí de Ino, la adoro como personaje, pero bueno, hay que dejar a veces los sentimientos de lado para no sesgar el avance de la historia. Muchas gracias por lo de Blizzard y la pelea de Trunks, así como por leer y comentar hermano. Espero leerte de nuevo ;)

 **Guest:** Sí, tuvo un poco de todo menos romance diría yo, aunque acoplar eso a este cap. no creo que hubiera sido bueno. Gracias por tu apoyo, saludos desde Venezuela.

 **Johan:** Antes que nada agradezco tus buenos deseos amigo, no me queda más que desearte de toda sinceridad lo mejor a ti también y tus seres queridos. No sé si Danzo sea el peor, pero al menos para mí lo es, no me cae nada bien el viejo jaja. Sobre tus preguntas, entre los 12 olimpicos muchos ni siquiera han sido mostrados, algunos solo mencionados en spin offs (series alternas a la historia original), por lo que son especulativos, igual que los 12 dioses de la destrucción que solo se ha visto pelear a Bills y un poco a Champa, pero si en un hipotético escenario (muy hipotético, de hecho) nos basamos en que los 12 dioses de la destrucción tienen niveles muy similares (algunos incluso más fuertes que Bills) y el gato ya tiene para medirse e incluso superar con hax (técnicas especiales) a dos de los olímpicos más altos como Hades o Poseidón, daría mi voto a los Hakaishin, pero como dije es especulativo. Sobre tu otro escenario, Goku ssj god ya es demasiado para cualquier dorado considerando que él puso la mitad de la energía necesaria para destruir un universo más grande que el nuestro, él solo podría contra los 12 dorados a la vez, ni hablar ya del ssj blue. El torneo multiversal por el momento sí va para la historia, la saga de Black no, y la inmortalidad de Zamasu es muy superior a la de Kaguya o Madara porque fue concedida por un Dragón de alcance multiversal que ni el Hakai de Bills desde otra línea temporal pudo eliminarlo, tuvo que venir Zeno a borrarla la línea temporal completa. Gracias por leer, comentar y preguntar, amigo ;)

 **Guest:** Tienes razón, es un detalle importante que agradezco que me hayas recordado. Ya esa parte la tengo pensada y está relacionada con el sueño y despertar del Hakaishin del 9no universo que altera el flujo del tiempo de su universo con su presencia, una razón para no poner a Sidra. Además no pondré la saga de Black y el torneo empezará más rápido, pero igualmente muchas gracias por el recordatorio.

 **XD:** Qué bueno que pensaste que Naruto cayó, porque como siempre usa clones no sabía si lograría engañar aunque fuera a un solo lector jaja pero tranquilo que la mayoría así lo pensó. Me alegra que el combate entre Bee y Trunks te gustara y al menos cubriera tus expectativas xD, y la verdad no fue algo al azar, tenía mucho tiempo con la idea en mente, solo que el momento no llegaba. Qué bueno que fuiste de los que se dio cuenta que obviamente Trunks puede con Bee incluso en estado base, las razones por las que se convirtió en ssj1 y 2 fueron las que dijiste, sin mencionar que a pesar de la diferencia de poder los personajes más fuertes de Naruto tiene una velocidad muy respetable para sus estándares. Cuando llegue el encuentro real entre Jiren y Blizzard, Goku se querrá meter como sea jaja ya si añadimos a Hit sería una locura entre esos 4. Gracias por tu comentario amigo, me alegra mucho que te pareciera tan bueno el capítulo, valoro tu apoyo, me motiva a continuar. ¡Cuídate y saludos!

 **Somerol:** Gracias por tu paciencia con la espera, hermano, me da mucho gusto saber que el capítulo fue tan de tu agrado. Descuida que más adelante los ninjas presenciarán una lucha de ese nivel, tal vez hasta los lleve al torneo de Champa para que vean el Hit vs Goku, aunque eso podría prolongar mucho la historia. Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo, espero leerte otra vez ;)

 **Guest:** Yo también quiero ver pelear en serio a Jiren, pero supongo que eso quedará para el final del torneo, en su momento me agradaba más Hit para ser sincero. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras, espero y quieras seguir leyendo. ¡Saludos!

 **CalzonesEnLlamas:** ¡Hola, hermano! Pues Trunks se transformó en ssj para terminar con el combate rápido y sin que Bee se diera cuenta, a mayor poder puede controlar mejor la situación, como un adulto tratando de controlar a un niño con un berrinche, pero ciertamente en modo base también podría vencerlo. Sobre las transformaciones, la más efectiva en DBZ sería el estado místico de Gohan, aunque no es una transformación en sí, pues es la más fuerte y no desgasta el cuerpo como el ssj como explicó el anciano Kaioshin. Ya en Super, si nos vamos por el anime el Blue es el más fuerte y no ha demostrado gran desgaste, en el manga el ssj god es más débil pero da más velocidad y hasta regenera heridas y energía según se dijo en la saga de Zamusu, por lo que me parece más eqilibrado. Ya el Blue al 100% sería el mejor si Goku aprende a controlar el estrés corporal que provoca su uso prolongado. Los medios de comunicación representan, aunque suene exagerado, uno de los mayores males de la humanidad de hoy día, manipulan a las masas según intereses políticos y económicos contra toda ética y moralidad. Ojalá Maduro y su séquito compraran votos sólo de la manera que dices, ya no los tuviéramos en Venezuela desde hace mucho… En fin, gracias por tu apoyo como siempre, hermano, cuídate y te deseo lo mejor.

 **Irwin Smith:** Ino, aunque con la parte mala, ciertamente fue la protagonista del cap. y disfruté mucho escribiendo sobre ella, lástima que quedará fuera de acción por un tiempo aunque con otros problemas. Su tortura por desgracia no es nada que no le hagan a personas en la vida real, y cuando son mujeres el abuso sexual es un hecho, una desgracia total. Bueno, dejando esos temas, aprecio mucho tu agrado por lo de las dimensiones de Blizzard, lo otro que también disfruté escribir mucho. Agradezco enormemente cada una de tus palabras y apreciaciones, tu paciencia, tu gusto y apoyo para con la historia y tu ánimo frente a la situación de Venezuela. Te deseo lo mejo amigo, ¡saludos!

 **Jononpermoalto:** Si ya en el manga Bee dio sus pataditas en las costillitas a un Sasuke con los poderes de Itachi, no quiero imaginar en mi fic, pero es parte del plan de Obito que lo jodan. Qué bueno que te gustaron las dos peleas. Sobre tu pregunta, no necesariamente, podrían pelear en diferentes momentos del torneo sin necesidad de excluir a uno y otro. Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra saber que te gustó el cap. ¡Saludos!

 **Zenguan:** Gracias por leer y comentar los capítulos que te gustaron amigo, que veo por suerte que han sido la mayoría y eso me contenta mucho. Hidan y Kakuzu no le duraron mucho a Trunks, y es cierto que ni se tiene que convertir en ssj para derrotarlos, tú ya sabes que manejo bien dentro de todo la escala de poderes desde el fic pasado, así como dijiste cuando Blizzard derrota a Goten en el cap 9 con un dedo usando ki divino. Me alegra mucho que te gustaran los nuevos personajes donde ciertamente kaiosama es acomplejado como el buen Edward Elric y Blizzaard un Changlong que sí es bueno de verdad. Valoro muchísimo tu apoyo al llegar a este punto de la historia, que ya casi te pones al día, gracias por los capítulos y comentarios tan entretenidos e interesantes que me has dejado, hermano, ha sido un gusto para mí. Espero leerte de nuevo, cuídate mucho y suerte.

 **La da delmar:** Y gracias a ti por dejarme saber tu opinión, me motiva mucho el que digas que te entretienes con la historia, ése es el objetivo ;) A mí mismo me dolió la tortura a Ino porque he de admitir que tengo debilidad por ella jaja. Me hizo gracias lo que dices de los clones de Naruto, pero es verdad, un truco simple que siempre trolea a su rival de turno. De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar, espero verte de nuevo y ojalá te guste este capítulo. Mis mejores deseos para ti.

 **Tricki:** Que te haya gustado más que el anterior es una buena señal xD No te creas, a mí mismo no me gustó la tortura a la pobre Ino, por suerte Trunks llega al rescate en este cap. que por cierto espero también te guste. Con suerte Blizzard y Jiren podrán pelear en el torneo, o al menos Blizzard con Goku. Gracias por tu apoyo leyendo y comentando, ¡Saludos!

 **Lyus:** ¡Hola!Muchas gracias por tu crítica y sugerencia. Sobre lo de Trunks en estado base tienes razón, de hecho estoy al tanto de ello, y sé que es suficiente con eso para vencer a Bee, pero digamos que accedió a una transformación más poderosa para tener más controlada la pelea y vencerlo en un instante cuando sintió el chakra de Ino desaparecer. En DBZ ya muy desde sus inicios los personajes cuentan con un poder destructivo muy superior a los más fuertes de Naruto, pero no cuentan con grandes velocidades hasta la saga de Freezer donde el tirano destruía planetas desde el espacio en instantes con sus técnicas de energía, de allí que Trunks se transforme (aunque no sea tan necesario) para rebasar cómodamente en velocidad a Bee. Sobre tu sugerencia de Ino pues es muy buena y lo habría considerado de no tener ya casi listo el cap. cuando leí tu mensaje jaja, pero con el Tsukuyomi basta y sobra para derrotarla, aunque no represente los mayores temores de la víctima su clave está en desgastar a la persona por la repetición de torturas durante mucho tiempo, de allí que Obito dice que se basa más en la "cantidad" que en la "calidad". Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, ojalá desees seguir leyendo y me gustaría leerte otra vez. ¡Cuídate y saludos!

 **Zaiko23:** Y a ti gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, así como tu apoyo al leer y comentar, amigo. Te deseo lo mejor, suerte y espero te guste el capítulo.

 **Phoenix:** Tienes razón, lo de Blizzard y sus viajes astrales abre un abanico de posibilidades como lo es la interacción con seres de otros universos, sin embargo creo que sería más fácil para él encontrarse con Piccolo que con Goku, ya que su encuentro con Jiren se da precisamente por el entrenamiento mental de éste (se vio que es uno de sus métodos en DBS, y aunado a su gran poder, es posible que lo haga con frecuencia), ya el resto es fantasía mía xD El Edo Tensei abre otras posibilidades, se me hace interesante que te dieras cuenta de ello, o al menos eres el único en comentármelo, pues ciertamente es uno de los pasos en el plan de Obito, de allí a que funcione es otra historia. Gracias por leer y comentar, aprecio tu opinión y constante apoyo con la historia ;)

 **Darksoul:** Yo mismo sentí lástima de escribir eso sobre Ino porque a mí si me gusta su personaje jaja, pero bueno, era un paso necesario en esta historia. La Broly en verdad me asombró con su poder, apenas comenzó a caminar hacia Goku cargando el Kamehameha mi cara fue o.0 porque supe que pasaría lo de la película jaja, lo que sí queda claro es que Goku necesitará una nueva transformación si quiere competir con Jiren, ya con Hit vimos que se sacó el kaiokenx10, pero el marcianito se ve aún más poderoso. El OP latino no me gustó, lo noté desde el primer momento que lo escuché y eso sin leer u oír críticas antes, pero luego de escuchar las críticas creo que la gente exageró un poco, es decir, si estuvo maloso, pero tampoco es para volverse loco jaja. Debo agradecerte como siempre hago por tu apoyo con la historia amigo, pero esta vez te agradezco también por la información del estreno de DBS en CN, no estaba al tanto y gracias a ti lo pude ver. Gracias por tus comentarios y por decir que te gustaron mis historias, eso me da un plus de motivación y en verdad me alegra escucharlo y que los fics te hayan entretenido aunque sea un poco. Cuídate mucho amigo, te deseo lo mejor y espero leerte pronto otra vez.

 **ICOness:** ¡Hola! Justo por eso yo también quería la pelea entre Bee y Trunks, por ser un duelo de espadas. Aprecio que te gustara el detalle de la rendición de Trunks, lo vi más creativo e inesperado que simplemente hacerlo vencedor por la obvia superioridad que tiene desde antes de empezar el encuentro. Llegará a tiempo para salvar a Ino, pero es difícil asegurar que sea suficiente para salvarla psicológicamente. Gracias por tu apoyo desde hace ya tantos caps amigo, cuídate y espero leerte en otra ectualización.

 **SandarSumathera:** En verdad mil disculpas si me equivoco, pero creo que es primera vez que me escribes un review, ¿no? Si es así, pues un millón de gracias, y sino, pues también muchas gracias por el apoyo jaja. Tal vez Jiren me quedó un poco grande, pero bueno, tan pequeño no es, Goku mide alrededor de 1,80 y el marcianito se ve mucho más grande que él, aunque sin duda su musculatura es lo más impresionante, no recordaba un personajes así desde Nappa o Recoome. Sobre el universo, no sé si te refieres al que se encuentran Goten y Trunks, pero sería el 9. Me da gusto saber que la historia te agrada, ojalás desees seguir leyendo e incluso te vuelva a leer, me agradaría mucho. ¡Cuídate y saludos!

 **Norman:** See, sacar al Hachibi en una pelea amistosa sería demasiado, claro que Sasuke a pesar de ser más débil es un enemigo y ese criterio podría variar jaja. ¿Otro que creyó en la trampa de Naruto? Descuida, yo me lo hubiera creído completico jaja. Lástima que como dices a Ino le salió el tiro por la culata, pero su participación fue importante. La idea sería actualizar más a prisa, así que agradezco tu paciencia con los capítulos. Gracias por tu ánimo, tu apoyo y tus valiosas palabras, amigo, saludos desde Venezuela.

 **AnonimoXD:** Sabes que no he visto Tokyo Ghoul, pero tu comentario me motivó a buscar dicha tortura porque ya eres como el tercero que me lo dice y pues tienes razón, se parece en algo jaja, aunque la de Ino fue peor por la cantidad de cosas que le hicieron, pero también es cierto que todo depende de la imaginación del lector y que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, yo no tengo el más mínimo problema en reconocerlo y quitarme el sombrero ante los artistas plásticos, cualquier sea el medio de plasmar su obra. La tortura en la punta de los dedos y las uñas es común en muchos medios audiovisuales que desean representar una tortura, pues en verdad es muy doloroso, así que no podría asegurarte de qué fuente me inspiré porque lo he visto en muchos lados, tanto películas como anime. Gracias por comentar, amigo, es un placer que te haya gustado.

 **El pro:** Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia y su precuela completa, que ya es mucho decir, de verdad valoro que le hayas dado una oportunidad y también agradezco que se la hayas recomendado a algunos amigos, me deja tranquilo que tanto a ti como a ellos les haya gustado. Sobre las parejas pues es algo difícil, en especial con Hinata, porque ya llevo muy avanzada la interacción con Goten y Sakura, para Karin tengo unos planes con Goten pero igual creo que la elegida al final será Sakura, de verdad lo lamento y espero no decepcionarte a ti y tus amigos. Este asunto de las parejas es complicado porque nunca se puede complacer a todos jaja, igual espero que tú y tus compas deseen seguir leyendo porque prometo que la historia traerá cosas interesantes y al menos Karin sí tendrá algo con Goten; sé que no puedes dejarme 1000 estrellas porque eso no existe aquí jaja, pero sí puedes apoyarme a continuar dejándome saber tu opinión en futuros capítulos sobre cómo avanza la historia. Gracias por leer y comentar, amigo, espero leerte otra vez.

 **El crac:** Gracias amigo, espero te siga gustando y ojalá te lea de nuevo. ¡Saludos!

 **El mejor:** Veo que debes ser uno de los compas a los que le recomendaron la historia, pues antes que nada muchas gracias por leer y comentar, es un placer saber que la historia te ha gustado. Como le expliqué a tu amigo, las parejas son un terreno difícil porque nunca quedan todos complacidos, hay quienes prefieren a Sakura con Goten y otros con Hinata y Karin jaja, lo que sí te puedo decir es que Hiashi querrá casar a sus hijas con Goten y Trunks y le hará la propuesta a Goku y Vegeta cuando llegue, estarán a punto de casarse y todo pero no sucederá Xd y con Karin pues Goten tendrá algo con ella, pero no será su pareja final. Lamento eso, ya llevo la historia muy encaminada a la relación con Sakura y no puedo retroceder, sólo espero que las parejas no sean motivo suficiente para que no le encuentres otras cosas interesantes al fic. Mil gracias por comentar amigo, ojalá te vuelva a ver por acá algún día ;)

 **Ssj3:** Ciertamente no puedo poner a las tres juntas con Goten porque sería un harem, y mi intención no es hacer un harem porque de esos ya hay muchos por ahí y hacen que los personajes no actúen como realmente son, perjudica a la historia, pero sí puedo hacer algo como lo que dices, al final Sakura será la que esté con Goten, más eso no implica que él no llegue a tener algo con alguien más hasta llegar ese momento, después de todo no son novios ni están comprometidos, y así es la vida ;) Gracias por leer y comentar hermano, ojalá nos leamos de nuevo, sería un gusto para mí y además tu forma de apoyar al fic aunque no puedas darle mil estrellas jaja. ¡Saludos!

 **Ruliac:** Gracias por leer desde hace tanto amigo, me alegra que los últimos capítulos fueran de tu agrado y que te interese el rumbo de la historia, espero y el interés siga y quieras leer más, gracias por tus palabras, espero te guste este cap. también, nos leemos ;)

 **Lord mau shinji 500:** Hola amigo, veo que desactivaste la opción de escribirte PM, por eso lo hago por acá. Me alegra que hayas vuelto y recuperaras tu cuenta. Me da gusto saber que el capítulo te haya gustado, espero y éste también lo haga. Sobre el torneo, todavía es demasiado pronto para decirte quiénes serán los eliminados por quien, tal vez uno sea Hit eliminado a Sasuke, pero nada es seguro, falta demasiado para eso, al igual que Sakura que su participación no es segura, me queda un participante para llenar el cupo de 10 y eso puede cambiar incluso al final. Gracias por tus buenos deseos hacia mi persona y a Venezuela, cuidado que justamente alguien usó tu nombre para dejarme un mensaje ofensivo y xenófobo sobre la delicada situación de mi país. Cuídate mucho hermano, éxito y espero leerte de nuevo.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo 14. Espero les guste.

 **#############################################################################**

 **14\. El Tsukuyomi de Obito**

Trunks aterrizó de golpe, sumido en un vehemente revoltijo de ki que levantaba nubes de nieve y hacía saltar el corazón de los incautos presentes. Llegó tan rápido, que ni los ojos de Hinata, el olfato de Kiba o los insectos de Shino, pudieron predecir su venida.

El resto se encontraba bajo el mismo desconcierto. De pronto, el objeto de su búsqueda, acudía a ellos por su propio pie.

―¿¡Qué pasa con ella!? ¿¡Quién la lastimó!? ―La voz, desacompasada, le vibraba en angustia. Sus ojos azules translucían miedo y furor en un estado tan puro como primitivo. Ver a Ino, envuelta como capullo en capas blancas, reposando inconsciente al regazo de Hinata, y con el chakra cayéndole en picada por el abstruso abismo de la muerte, estaba desmoronándolo por dentro.

Se acercó arrastrando las botas por la espesa nieve, inmutable ante el frío rozando a ráfagas su desprotegido cuerpo: llevaba apenas la camiseta negra sin mangas, rasgada a la altura de su sangrante costado izquierdo.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros del desfallecido cuerpo de la rubia, viró con rabia su atención al enmascarado atado al pie de un árbol. Sin más evidencia que la túnica negra estampada en nubes rojas, apuntó con la mano al desgraciado al que atribuía la culpa de la condición de su amiga.

―A un lado. Lo voy a matar… ―Una pequeña esfera amarilla comenzó a brillar en su palma abierta, simple en apariencia, pero letal en cuanto a energía concentrada.

―¡No lo hagas! ―Exigió Temari, atravesándose frente a él de brazos extendidos.

―¡No me importa si lo necesitan vivo! ―Rugió, hinchando el pecho en coraje, esforzándose para no ser presa del descontrol―. ¡Quítate! ¡Acabaré con él aquí y ahora! ¡Acabaré con Akatsuki para que no mueran más inocentes!

―¡Trunks! ―Clamó Shikamaru, poniéndose junto a Temari y tratando de hacerle entrar en razón―. ¡Si lo matas, matarás también a Ino!

Justo en la tecla. La severa mirada del saiyajin se amplió. La energía en su mano, desapareció. Bajó el brazo, desencajando su expresión en incredulidad, alzando una ceja lila en señal de poco convencimiento.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Ino ha usado el Shintenshin no Jutsu. ―Explicó Shikamaru―. Ha transferido su mente a la de este sujeto, y mientras tanto, su cuerpo estará indefenso. ―Señaló a la acobijada rubia en custodia de Hinata―. Sin embargo, todo daño que ocurra al cuerpo del enemigo, se reflejará en ella también. Es una de varias razones por las que debemos vigilarlo, para prevenir que sea lastimado y, por consiguiente, Ino.

Los hombros de Trunks descendieron. No obstante, sus temblorosos puños apretados, estaban lejos de confesarle sereno.

―Su chakra está disminuyendo… ―Tuvo que explicarse tras cerciorarse que nadie lo entendía―. Ino… su chakra… no para de disminuir. No es demasiado notorio. Pude sentir sus presencias gracias al chakra de Naruto que de repente se hizo muy grande. Después de eso, la única presencia que siento que no deja de bajar, es la suya…

―¿Sentiste mi chakra? ―Preguntó Naruto, avanzando con una mano en la nuca―. Ya veo. Debió ser por mi Fūton Rasen Shuriken.

Hinata encendió el Byakugan, rompiendo en fuertes suspiros luego de una breve inspección. Trunks tenía razón, el flujo de chakra de Ino había disminuido una barbaridad; podía ver los tenues riachuelos azules surcando en débiles corrientes su aparato circulatorio de energía; los tenketsu titilando, recordándole a las desfallecidas luces de un árbol de navidad, amenazaban con apagarse para no encender más. De hecho, hizo un veloz conteo que concluyó, para su desagrado, que 22 de los 361 puntos, estaban inactivos, extinguidos; 22 puntos diminutos que, a su vez, afectaban el flujo de otros 44, ya opacos y cercanos a correr la suerte de sus vecinos. Los tenketsu representaban un complejo sistema interconectado donde cada minúscula cabeza de alfiler, hacía parte importante de un enrevesado todo.

Kiba también intervino, olisqueando el aire junto a Akamaru para concluir que, en efecto, percibía el chakra de la rubia más tenue, como un olor lejano.

―¡Lo sabía! ―Gruñó Naruto, enseñando pequeños colmillos de zorro en su contraída expresión―. ¡Sabía que algo no iba bien, se ha tardado mucho allí dentro!

―¿¡Cómo es posible?! ¿¡Por qué no lo notamos antes!? ―Incluyéndose en el reclamo, Shikamaru hacía, no obstante, referencia clara a los sensores presentes. Resultaba exasperante, desconcertante e inaceptable.

Shino, Kiba y Hinata, la última con un vacío en el pecho y la piel erizada, no respondían, ojos clavados en el suelo, pasmados en culpa y desatino. Tampoco entendían por qué no lo habían notado antes.

―¡Genjutsu! ―Chilló Matsuri tan de pronto, que Naruto pegó un brinco del susto. Ni ella estaba segura de lo que decía, pero aprendió desde chiquilla que cuando no tenía respuesta para algo, un genjutsu podía ser la clave, nunca estaba de sobra considerarlo hasta que fuera descartado.

―¡Tienes razón! Un genjutsu explicaría la alteración en nuestros sentidos y lo que percibimos. ―Apoyó Temari, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un sello manual para dispersar la posible ilusión―. ¡Liberación!

Como un relámpago atravesando sus mentes, tal cual ocurría con un usuario de ki sintiendo una repentina presencia, el equipo 8 quedó paralizado. A pesar de verse igual, de repente Ino les parecía pálida, débil, sin color ni vida, y los mantos blancos que la arropaban, se hicieron negros a sus ojos, como cubierta por la capucha negra que usaría un Dios de la muerte. Por eso Obito dijo a Ino que cuando sus amigos se dieran cuenta, sería demasiado tarde.

Incluso Hinata comprobó que su diagnóstico de los tenketsu estuvo errado. La situación era mucho más grave.

―Corazón, hígado, pulmón, riñones… ―Susurró Hyūga, hablando claro y directo, sin cabida a trabas o tartamudeos. Esos eran los tenketsu más afectados, los responsables de regular el flujo de chakra a través del delgado sistema circulatorio de energía alrededor de los órganos vitales. Aunque después de ver la maraña de cables dentro de la cabeza de Ino, la kunoichi livideció. ―Su-su ce-cerebro es lo pe-peor… e-es grave…

―¡Maldito! ―Gritó Naruto, olvidando que si golpeaba al enmascarado, dañaría también a la rubia, de allí que Kiba y Shino tuvieran que sujetarlo.

―¿Por qué no sales, Ino? ¿Qué sucede? ―Shikamaru se puso de cuclillas cerca de su amiga. Algo iba mal, ella podía, o al menos debía, ser capaz de escapar si lo creía necesario. El cerebro de Shikamaru casi se oía crujir, como una máquina mal engrasada trabajando en producir cien soluciones por segundo… hasta que vio a Trunks acercarse al enemigo con extrañas intenciones―. ¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que…!

―No lo voy a lastimar. ―La fuerte mirada de Vegeta, enmudeció a los ninjas, cargada de una convicción y crudeza tal, que lo que dijera Trunks, sería creíble―. Voy a entrar y la voy a sacar. Estamos a tiempo…

El saiyajin tomó asiento en posición de meditación junto a Obito, que estaba sentado al pie de un árbol, atado al frío tronco blanco cubierto en escarcha. Con una mano pegada al pecho, imitó un sello básico de los que usaban los chiquillos en la academia para moldear y concentrar chakra: fue una postura que Trunks decidió copiar de los ninjas para sus entrenamientos mentales con Kamisama, pues le ayudaba a concentrarse y poner la mente en blanco con mayor facilidad. Finalmente, posó la otra mano en la cabeza de Obito, y así, sin más, entró a su mente en cuestión de unos segundos.

Cuando Trunks abrió de nuevo los ojos, comprobó que ya no estaba en el plano físico, pero lejos de hallarse satisfecho por acceder con éxito a la mente del enemigo, sintió que se desmayaría con la terrible escena que lo recibía.

Amarrada a una silla, inhumanamente destrozada bajo la luz de una bombilla, estaba Ino Yamanaka.

Con apenas 18 años de edad, Trunks tenía la experiencia de un veterano guerrero en combate. Peleó contra Majin Boo a muy temprana edad, sobrellevando la pesada carga de salvar a la humanidad de un verdadero demonio. Sostuvo sus propias batallas en el mundo shinobi, y muchas otras en el espacio cuando viajó y entrenó por varios planetas. Había visto a muchas personas ser asesinadas, desde formas rápidas y piadosas, hasta genuinos espectáculos de crueldad.

Pero lo de Ino no tenía nombre. Jamás conoció, ni imaginó, semejante nivel de tortura, de sadismo, de maldad, y descubrirlo ahora, en la piel de una persona tan amada por él, le desplomó de rodillas con el alma partida, con la poca inocencia que le restaba perdida.

La kunoichi estaba cubierta de cortes y negros hematomas en cada centímetro de su humanidad. Tenía brazos y piernas despellejadas hasta los codos y rodillas con macabra perfección, desnudas en puro músculo rojo sangrante que, en el caso de las manos y pies, cubría apenas como un grotesco manto escarlata los abultados huesos; le habían cortado pedacitos de oreja con tijeras, los restos yacían tirados sin cuidado sobre pequeños charcos de sangre; tenía mutiladas la punta de varios dedos, mientras que otros, fueron enterrados con clavos a la madera de los reposabrazos; mostraba horrendas quemaduras, hediondas a hollín y negras como el carbón en su cuello, pecho y abdomen, hechas por el pequeño anillo de Obito caliente al rojo vivo.

Gimiendo como un niño, gateó hasta ella, apoyándole la frente en el regazo y llorando sin control, pidiéndole a gritos perdón. Trunks sabía que no era real, pero verlo impresionaba en extremo y, además, sabía que la estaban matando con eso: Ino era víctima de una tortura mental tan abominable, que el desgate psíquico estaba consumiéndole la vida junto a la cordura que pudiera restarle. Sí, aun si la rescataba, cabía la posibilidad de que ya no fuera la misma.

―Vi-viniste… ―Creyó oírla balbucear, pues también tenía la lengua quemada y más de la mitad de los dientes extraídos a punta de pinzas.

Trunks levantó la cabeza, con la sangre de la rubia corriéndole por la frente, en shock, temblando de impotencia y remordimiento, suplicándole más perdón.

Ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos de lo inflamado y desfigurado que tenía el rostro. El cuerpo de Ino tiritaba sin control por el dolor, y sin embargo, el de Trunks lo hacía aún más. La veía sin verla de verdad, porque si reparaba en cada daño sobre ella, colapsaría, de allí que su cerebro asimilara lo que su umbral psicológico pudiera soportar.

―Esto sí es una visita inesperada…

La voz de Obito hizo eco a su espalda. La horrorizada expresión de Trunks abrió las puertas a una de monstruosa furia. Se dio la vuelta, maldiciéndolo a todo pulmón, lanzando puños y patadas que en otro plano destrozarían al enmascarado, pero en su territorio, no hacía más que traspasarlo.

―No imaginé que un ser como tú pudiera hacer este tipo de cosas. ―Felicitó Obito sin moverse de su sitio, atravesado por una lluvia de ataques que no le inmutaban en lo absoluto―. Pensé que un saiyajin era puro músculo, salvajismo en su estado más primitivo, pero parece que has tomado tiempo en entrenar tu mente. Eso te hace alguien de mayor cuidado…

―¡Cállate, miserable! ―Gritaba en tanto desenfundaba la espada y lo azotaba con inútiles mandobles y reveses―. ¡Suéltala ahora mismo, maldito! ¡SUÉLTALAAAA!

―Por supuesto que la soltaré. No pienso quedarme aquí toda la vida. Aunque no lo creas, tengo muchos asuntos que atender. ―El rojo Sharingan brilló a través del agujero en su máscara, y Trunks pudo distinguirlo en medio de su insaciable arrebato―. El problema es que ella sabe cosas que no debería saber. No son secretos capitales, pero admito que podrían hacer tambalear mis planes.

A Trunks le pareció ver el ojo de su enemigo enrojecerse más, si es que cabía, y al instante siguiente, ya no se hallaba atacándolo sin tregua, sino amarrado a una silla de la misma manera que Ino, justo frente a ella.

―¿¡Qué hiciste!? ―Bramó, sacudiéndose sin éxito, desconcertado por ser incapaz de deshacer las simples ataduras que le mantenían sujeto al respaldo de su asiento.

―¿Has escuchado alguna vez la palabra genjutsu?

―¡Los genjutsu manipulan el flujo de chakra del sistema nervioso! ¡Yo no tengo chakra!

―Oh, tenemos a un entendido en la materia. ―Felicitó de nuevo. En ninguna de las dos ocasiones, mostró una pizca de alteración en su tono―. En efecto, así funcionan los genjutsu en términos generales. El ki vendría siendo equivalente a lo que nosotros los shinobis conocemos como energía natural, sólo que en estado puro: si se mezclase con chakra, hablaríamos entonces de senjutsu.

―¡Ahórrate tus explicaciones, maldito! ―Retaba, escupiendo espumarajos al tiempo que se batía en infructuosos forcejeos.

―Lo que te diga a continuación, no te hará más fuerte ni más débil, pero sí más sabio. ―Dando vueltas a un kunai con su mano, Obito hizo un corte profundo sobre un muslo de Trunks, que detuvo sus sacudidas al ver cómo la sangre salpicaba de entre la rasgada tela de su pantalón, no por miedo o dolor, sino por incredulidad, incapaz de concebir que algo tan simple como un cuchillo pudiera haberlo dañado―. En este lugar, controlo el tiempo, la materia e incluso el volumen de las cosas. Puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca a pesar de tu poder. Eso sí, dudo que pueda acabarte, mis fuentes de chakra son limitadas y este jutsu consume mucha energía, sin mencionar que llevo rato compartiendo con tu amiga Yamanaka…

―¡No te atrevas a nombrarla, infeliz! ―Era risible la forma en que los músculos de Trunks se hinchaban y marcaban en venas sin hacer saltar en pedazos su ropa o las frágiles sogas que le ataban.

Obito tenía que admitir que de no ser por el Tsukuyomi, encontrarse frente a frente con el saiyajin supondría su fin. Era claro que si lograba soltarse, le destrozaría como una bestia a un chiquillo.

―Como tú mismo has dicho, la base del genjutsu es manipular el flujo de chakra del sistema nervioso de la víctima, de allí que la manera de escapar de uno, sea alterando dicho flujo, ya sea mediante el dolor, el control absoluto de la propia energía, o la forma más efectiva en mi opinión: la inyección de una fuente ajena de chakra.

»No obstante, eso no implica que dichos métodos sean infalibles, y dependen tanto del nivel de la presa como del agresor. Itachi Uchiha, por ejemplo, es un maestro en el genjutsu sin comparación, más grande que cualquier otro que haya conocido. Muy probablemente las tácticas ya mencionadas sean inútiles frente a él, a menos claro que el flujo de chakra sea alterado con ayuda de otro shinobi, o que su víctima resulte un Jinchūriki…

―Me enfrenté a Itachi Uchiha hace años, en Konoha. ―Replicó el saiyajin―. Él mismo admitió que no podía hacerme entrar en sus ilusiones porque yo desprendía una energía que no era chakra.

―Es posible. En teoría, no podrías manipular con genjutsu algo como la energía pura de la naturaleza, la misma que desprenden las plantas, la tierra, el agua y hasta el aire. Nuestro mundo, literalmente, vive y respira. Pero hay genjutsu de un nivel tan alto e incomprensible, que en ocasiones son capaces de transgredir la lógica, tal y como ahora mismo hace mi propia versión del Tsukuyomi (1). ¡Imagina lo que Itachi Uchiha podría hacerte con el suyo, muy superior al mío!

―¿Admites que eres un Uchiha? Pensé que no quedaban más de dos…

La aseveración derritió el éxtasis que embotaba a ratos la gélida razón de Obito. Alucinando entre su airosa conquista y el poder ejercido sobre un indomable adversario, dejó escapar más de lo que debía. Podía matar a Ino, aunque dudaba seriamente contar con la energía suficiente para eliminar también al saiyajin.

―Antes de tu interrupción, Yamanaka contaba todavía con cinco horas, cuarenta y tres minutos y doce segundos conmigo. ―Zanjando la conversación con el saiyajin, colocó el kunai en la bandeja de metal donde reposaban los otros instrumentos de tortura, cogió unas pinzas, y se dispuso a seguir arrancándole los dientes a Ino. Cuando la haló del cabello para levantarle la cabeza, Trunks gritó y se removió como loco, amenazándolo de muerte, exigiéndole que la soltara―. Si no puedo con tu cuerpo, al menos me haré con tu mente. Espero que las próximas horas basten para destruir tu razón…

¡TRAAACCKK!

Pequeñas gotas rojas saltaron a chispas de la boca de la kunoichi, y se sumaban a la abundante sangre que le corría por la mandíbula y manchaba su cuello y pecho. Pero lo más espantoso, de lejos, fue escucharla gritar, como ya tenía horas haciendo por sucumbir de agotamiento a los impronunciables métodos de su captor.

―Konoha y Son Goten son los culpables de todo. Konoha y Son Goten asesinaron a Asuma Sarutobi. Konoha y Son Goten asesinaron a Yamanaka. ―Recitaba el enmascarado con cada diente que desencajaba de las deformes y partidas encías de Ino. Al terminar, suponía que ella estaría muerta y Trunks con el juicio seco, con el cerebro lavado de escuchar por meses sus acusaciones. ¡Y allí los saiyajins se matarían entre sí! El que quedara vivo, y de seguro moribundo, sería presa fácil para asestarle la estocada final.

Ino aullaba, se removía, saltaba de su sitio como tenía ya tiempo sin hacerlo, sacudida por una extraña oleada de nueva energía. Y es que había algo distinto en sus gritos, algo que no era dolor, algo que detuvo a Obito y al saiyajin mismo de sus espasmos e improperios: Ino suplicaba a Trunks entre chillidos, con la pobre modulación que sus restantes dientes y chamuscada lengua le permitían, que no mirara, que cerrara sus ojos, que ella prometería no gritar más para que él no se atormentara en presencia de su sufrimiento, así al menos uno de los dos se podría salvar.

Eso fue más de lo que Trunks pudo soportar.

Una tempestad enérgica azotó a la dimensión de Obito, estremeciéndola, partiéndola en fragmentos de vidrio, disolviendo entre vapores la abstracta materia de lo que componía su escabroso escenario de sufrimiento y crueldad.

Todo se hizo negro. La ilusión se disolvió. El enmascarado salió volando, dando botes en el trayecto con su delgada y larga figura encapuchada descoyuntándose como una goma, sintiendo que la presión del aire hacía cortes profundos en su túnica, en sus carnes, escuchando crujir sus huesos con cada encuentro contra la incorpórea superficie negra que hacía de suelo.

Cuando al fin se detuvo, levantó la cabeza que le daba vueltas, y vio que su dimensión había desaparecido, que a lo lejos yacía Ino inconsciente aunque sin ningún signo de maltrato físico, y que una musculosa silueta le aterrizaba encima, golpeándole salvajemente sin permitirle siquiera incorporarse, allí, en el piso, tal cual un simio enrabietado.

Lo huesos ya no crujían, sino que reventaban con cada puño animal que asestaba Trunks en medio de sus sacudidas ferales, iluminando hasta los más oscuros rincones de la mente de Obito con la luz dorada proyectada por su ki y los relámpagos azules que tronaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

― _¡Es demasiado poderoso!_ ―Pensaba, sintiendo dolor real cada vez que los puños bajaban y hundían los huesecillos de su pecho y su cráneo, saltando la máscara en pedazos, descubriéndose su identidad que perdía forma desde el primer golpe con el que Trunks hacía trizas su rostro―. _Lo he subestimado, tiene una mente bastante fuerte y entrenada. Su poder es cientos… ¡No, miles de veces superior al del Kyūbi! Imposible para mí y el Tsukuyomi manipular tal flujo de energía…_

Entonces Obito apagó su mente un instante. Ino y Trunks salieron escupidos a sus respectivos cuerpos con tal violencia, que en la corpórea realidad de tres dimensiones el saiyajin cayó de espaldas, y el pecho de la kunoichi dio un salto que casi la hacía chocar frente con frente con Hinata.

Por su parte, la cabizbaja silueta de Obito recuperó la compostura. Activando su intangibilidad, traspasó el árbol al que estaba atado y, una vez del otro lado, escapó con su kamui antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Fue algo tan improvisto y sorpresivo, que los ninjas se distrajeron con la reacción de Trunks e Ino durante menos de un segundo que resultó suficiente para el enemigo.

―¡Maldición! ¡Escapó! ―Naruto fue el único que, aunque tarde, reaccionó, lazándose al árbol y partiéndolo toscamente de una bestial patada baja, reventando la madera en una lluvia de astillas que dejó a la parte inferior del tronco como dientes aserrados mirando al cielo. Igual, de haberse movido un instante antes, hubiera traspasado a Obito, así que mucho no se podía hacer.

Si Trunks sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no quería imaginar qué sería de la de Ino. Y con ese pensamiento, se recompuso de súbito y corrió hasta la figura de movimientos tardos que era la kunoichi, lívida y cubierta de una película brillante de gélido sudor, trémula, vuelta de la muerte con los azules ojos abiertos en pánico; ojos que buscaban febrilmente a su saiyajin, y que, al posarse en el objeto de su necesidad, devolvieron la fuerza suficiente a su debilitada humanidad para sonreírle apagadamente.

―Gracias… ―Repitió varias veces Ino con voz áspera, ahogada, creyendo que jamás saldría de ese infierno, y que lo último que vería en vida, sería la desagradable máscara naranja de aquel sujeto golpeándola, cortándola, quemándola, perforándola, desollándola, asfixiándola y mutilándola sin cesar.

Estaba agotada, más desvanecida que despierta. No era para menos, había sufrido más de dieciocho horas de la más nefasta tortura mental. Dieciocho horas en las que cada uno de sus 64.800 segundos, se percibía como una hora completa dentro de los dominios de Obito, de manera que Ino había sufrido el equivalente a 2.700 días de tortura continua, o lo que es igual, casi siete años y medio de maltratos y dolor, sin descanso, a cada instante, una y otra vez, y todo transcurrió en muy poco tiempo en la realidad.

Sí, era como si Ino, literalmente, hubiera estado siete años y medio sin ver a su familia, a sus amigos, sin escuchar otra voz que no fuera la de su torturador; siete años y medio sin saber lo que era la luz del sol, el olor a aire libre, la refrescante sensación del agua mojándole los sabios, la garganta, el cuerpo; siete años y medio sin saber lo que era llevarse a la boca una cucharada caliente de comida, sin sentir el frío del viento acariciándole el rostro, la suavidad de una buena cama sirviéndole de lecho, ¡una maldita hora de revitalizante sueño! Siete años y medio sin saber lo que era estar un minuto sin sentir dolor, sin el olor a su propia sangre inundándole el olfato, sin ser presa de golpes, fracturas, mutilaciones y despellejamientos. Siete años y medio en los que durante cada segundo, quería morir.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó dentro de la mente de ese sujeto? ―Preguntó Shikamaru.

―Supongo que algo similar a lo que pasó con Kakashi sensei, hace tres años cuando enfrentó a Itachi Uchiha. ―Trunks se apartó de Ino al comprobar que ya estaba inconsciente, que su cuerpo y mente habían alcanzado su límite y necesitaban descanso tras el brutal castigo de Obito―. Ella no puede continuar. No así como está…

Shikamaru tenía más preguntas por hacer, sin mencionar que el objetivo principal de la misión estaba frente a ellos, ¡no había necesidad de buscar más!

Sí, quedaba averiguar otras cosas, como la extraña desaparición de los equipos de ninjas enviados con anterioridad, pero la resurrección de un fallecido miembro de Akatsuki mediante el Edo Tensei, el enfrentamiento contra los Zetsus blancos, y la más que posible implantación de células de Ginyuu en estos para dotarlos de la capacidad de usar la técnica de cambio, parecía responder muchas de las interrogantes, si bien abría paso a otras que ya escapaban de los objetivos secundarios y hasta terciarios que pudiera tener la misión.

―Correcto. Lo primero es ayudarla. ―Concedió Nara, conteniendo aire helado en los pulmones por la posibilidad de perder de nuevo a Trunks―. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

―Llevarla a Konoha. Volando me tomará poco tiempo, incluso si voy con cuidado de no lastimarla.

―Tengo una mejor idea. ―Respondió tajante―. Llama a Goten. Que él se encargue. Hay varios puntos que debemos discutir.

Trunks lo meditó un breve momento antes de acceder a la propuesta. No había mucho que considerar, Shikamaru tenía razón en que Goten era una mejor opción: más rápido y mucho menos ajetreado.

― _¡Goten, Goten! Te habla Trunks. ¿Puedes escucharme?_ ―De ojos cerrados, el saiyajin se concentró para comunicarse telepáticamente con su amigo.

― _¡Vaya, veo que Kamisama te enseñó a hablar con la mente! ―_ Resonó enseguida la voz de Goten dentro de su cabeza―. _¿Y qué cuentas, Trunks? Has estado unos días fuera y la gente aquí rumora cosas sobre una guerra. ¿Qué líos estás provocando?_

― _¡No estoy provocando líos!_ ―Naruto y Kiba se observaron y encogieron de hombros al ver cómo Trunks se contraía y sudaba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados―. _No hay tiempo, necesito que vengas de inmediato con la teletransportación. Ino está herida y debes llevarla a Konoha lo antes posible. De seguro Tsunade-sama sabrá qué hacer._

― _¿En serio? ¿Es muy grave?_

― _Deja las preguntas para después. Sólo ven._

¡Zip!

Casi sin dejarlo terminar, Goten apareció entre los ninjas con dos dedos sobre la frente.

Temari y Kankurō se impresionaron al verlo de nuevo. Indudablemente era Goten: cola de mono, dogi naranja, incluso llevaba el mismo corte de cabello. La sorpresa venía por lo mucho que había crecido, aun más que Trunks.

―Te lo encargo… ―Como legándole el más preciado de los tesoros, Trunks depositó a la inconsciente rubia en brazos de su amigo.

Goten no dijo nada. Vio con desconcierto que Ino no mostraba un solo rasguño, y sin embargo, su chakra se percibía débil y alterado.

―Deberías llevar a mi hermano contigo. ―Propuso Temari, ganándose una reprobatoria mirada del marionetista.

―Puedo continuar. ―Objetó a su hermana, irguiéndose como para demostrar que las heridas no le impedían, ¡pero bien que le dolían!―. Son sólo rasguños…

―Sabes que no es cierto. ―Los ojos verdes de la rubia, advertían un destello de peligro―. Matsuri hizo lo que pudo, pero necesitas que un médico te atienda, y por desgracia, el nuestro no está disponible. Además, ya estamos con Trunks. La misión casi termina.

―Donde "casi" es la palabra clave que podría echar todo para atrás.

―Kankurō… ―La discusión entre hermanos se cortó cuando Shikamaru interrumpió―. Temari tiene razón. Atender tus heridas es lo mejor, tanto para ti como para el óptimo desempeño del equipo. ―Y viendo que el marionetista se proponía a replicar, agregó―. Como líder de esta misión, es una orden.

Con un suspiro, Kankurō no tuvo más remedio que desistir y acatar. Por su parte, Temari se sonrojó con el decisivo carácter de Nara que denotaba inteligencia y liderazgo en proporciones idénticas, pero sobre todo, porque le concedió la razón.

―Una cosa más. ―Dijo Shikamaru a Goten antes de que partiera―. Trae a Sakura, la necesitamos. Con la baja de Ino nos hemos quedado sin médico. Además, necesitamos que alguien atienda las heridas de Matsuri. No podemos perder a más miembros del equipo. Naturalmente traerás de regreso a Kankurō cuando también esté curado. ―Por último, dio la orden final al marionetista―. Explica a Tsunade lo que ha pasado.

Tan pronto como Kankurō se puso junto al saiyajin y colocó una mano en su hombro, los tres desaparecieron para llegar a Konoha instantáneamente.

― _¿Aquél era Goten? ¿Y él es el Trunks al que tanto buscábamos_? ―Matsuri estaba anonadada. No podía creer que de un minuto a otro, conocía a los dos famosos saiyajins de los que tanto había escuchado, para bien o para mal―. _No imaginé que fueran tan guapos… ¡claro, Gaara-sama lo es más! Pe-pero no puedo negar que los dos son muy…_

Los pensamientos de Matsuri se esfumaron cuando la distante y casual conversación de fondo, se tornó enérgica, fuerte y caldeada, pues Temari, Kiba y Naruto (sobre todo Naruto) se indignaban en demasía con la renuencia de Trunks a venir con ellos.

―¿¡No te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado!? ―Recriminaba el rubio, encimándosele de dientes pelados―. ¡Por poco Ino pierde la vida! ¡Y todo por ti, por buscarte sin descanso para llevarte de vuelta a la aldea! ¡Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles y a ti no parece importarte, de veras!

―Con más razón debo seguir mi camino. ―Contrario a los ninjas, Trunks no alzaba la voz ni se mostraba irritado, aunque sí muy obstinado y sin ánimos de cambiar de posición cualquiera fuera el argumento, bueno o malo―. Lo que ocurrió con Ino podría repetirse con cualquiera. De hecho, Akatsuki ya ha causado demasiado daño, por culpa de ellos muchos han muerto y sufrido lo inimaginable debido a sus actos criminales. Hay que ponerle fin a esto.

―Pero de otra forma. ―Aportó Shikamaru, estrechando los ojillos al dilucidar que por las buenas no se dejaría convencer―. Trunks, quizá de donde vengas las cosas no funcionen así, pero tu alianza con el Raikage es tomada por casi todas las naciones como una amenaza a la paz, una repartición de poderes, si así lo quieres llamar, tal cual ocurrió con la distribución de los nueve Bijūs hace generaciones, pero a una escala incluso mayor. La fuerza de la nube, sus métodos, sus líderes, es algo que ninguno de nosotros podemos ignorar. Son personas que se guían más por las pasiones que la razón, y eso conduce la mayoría de veces a precipitados desastres.

―Tú lo has dicho: la mayoría de veces ―Respondió, afilando la mirada azul―. Quizá por eso, después de tanto tiempo, Akatsuki ha ganado terreno, pues la razón y el conocimiento no parece algo que pueda mucho con ellos. De allí que sean dueños de casi todos los Bijūs. En cambio, ¿qué pasó cuando se les confrontó? Sasuke, que no actúa bajo las órdenes de ninguna aldea, hizo más que todos ustedes en tres años al derrotar por su cuenta a Deidara, mientras tuvo que esperarse por el secuestro del Kazekage para que Sasori encontrara su muerte…

―¡Cuida lo que dices, insolente! ―Con la cara congestionada en rabia, Temari apartó a Shikamaru y tomó por el cuello de la camiseta a Trunks, demasiado cerca para el gusto de los demás―. ¡No te atrevas a hablar como si lo supieras todo! ¡Nadie imaginó que mi hermano sería secuestrado en el seno de nuestra propia aldea! A partir de ese acontecimiento, la posición del mundo cambió frente a Akatsuki―. Su exaltación encontraba mayor denuesto en que el saiyajin supiera con nombres y hechos tales acontecimientos, pues lo que decía era cierto.

―Y no fue suficiente…

Kiba y Naruto, al principio furibundos por lo que creían malacrianzas de Trunks, sudaban ahora ante la expectativa de las más que probables bofetadas que recibiría de la rubia, pero lejos de eso, ella lo empujó y rio con sorna.

―¡Adelante! ¡Sálvanos, oh poderoso guerrero, que nosotros no sabemos lo que hacemos!

―No he dicho eso. Sólo creo que necesitan ayuda, y yo estoy dispuesto a acabar con esto. Por Asuma sensei, por Ino, por todos los que hemos perdido a alguien importante. Por que no se repitan más sacrificios innecesarios e injustificados asesinatos.

―En otras circunstancias apoyaría tus palabras, pero esto es... ―Masajeándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, a Nara sólo le faltó agregar la palabra problemático a su frase―. Trunks, aquí pasan cosas raras, y todo coincide desde el preciso instante en que terminaste con Hidan y Kakuzu. ¡No! Me atrevo a decir que hasta la muerte de ambos a manos tuyas, fueron planificadas por la organización. El reciente ataque de ese enmascarado no fue fruto de casualidad; cada paso que dan, está perfectamente concebido. Por eso la confrontación directa, aunque sea capaz de poner fin con ellos, es quizá justo lo que esperan.

En ese momento, el chakra del Hachibi estalló con una desproporción tan feroz, que Trunks abrió los ojos como platos, y todos comprendieron, dada su reacción, que había sentido algo.

―¡No vayas! ―Advirtió Shikamaru―. ¡Es una trampa!

―Debo ir. Algo sucede con mi nuevo equipo. ―Y para poner la guinda en el pastel, añadió―. Los que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que escoria.

Pero justo antes de alzar vuelo rodeado en un aura de energía azul, Naruto tuvo la última palabra, y se aseguró de ser escuchado fuerte y claro.

―Por eso continúo dándolo todo por encontrar a Sasuke, tal y como hizo Ino para llegar a ti. Y al igual que Sasuke, tú sólo nos das la espalda, a ella y a todos nosotros…

 **###############################################**

Killer Bee se dejaba sacudir por sus alumnos como una marioneta, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, pensando en qué podría haber llamado la atención de Trunks para irse de esa manera.

Cuando notó a través de sus oscuras gafas la reservada mirada azul de Samui, la única entre los tres jóvenes que no lo animaba, decidió reír y llevarse una mano a la nuca, agradeciendo a las felicitaciones de Omoi y Karui, tratando de desviar las sospechas de la rubia sobre su preocupación.

―¡Eso fue grandioso, Bee-sama! ―Sonreía Karui con los ojos brillantes―. ¡Jamás dudé de usted! ¡Es el mejor!

―Yo sí dudé un poco… ―Admitió Omoi, sonrojándose de pena―. Digo, por un momento parecía que Trunks tenía la pelea en el bolsillo. Suerte que al final se quedó sin energía y volvió a su estado base.

Samui empuñó las manos en decepción. ¿Cómo es que sus compañeros no lo notaban? ¿Tan crédulos podían ser? Obviamente Trunks no se quedó sin energía, eso fue sólo una excusa barata que, por supuesto, su maestro Bee tampoco tragó. Ella dedujo que durante el último intercambio de golpes, tan veloz que no pudo ver nada, el saiyajin se dejó herir para simular su derrotar y poder retirarse.

―Fue una batalla dura, debo admitir. El chico es fuerte, me pudo partir. ―Con sus brazos se abrió paso entre Karui y Omoi, encaminándose hacia el par de katanas que soltó por un instante antes de ser lanzado por Trunks a la montaña opuesta.

Sólo recordar ese momento, le ponía la piel de gallina, pues la fuerza con que fue empujado le hizo vibrar los huesos y órganos internos como nada que alguna vez hubiera sentido. Recordó también que el diafragma se le paralizó, quedando sin respiración un instante que percibió eterno. Aún con su manto de chakra con ocho colas expuesto, la energía de su oponente pasó a través de él como lo hace un puño rompiendo contra el agua.

―Gran victoria, Bee-sama… ―La cara de Samui era una lápida de cementerio. En ella, lo normal, nada que levantara suspicacia en Karui u Omoi. Pero Killer Bee la conocía tan bien, que el destello zafiro en sus agudos ojos le confirmó que la rubia sabía la verdad.

―Gracias… ―Se limitó a decir, sin rimas, agachándose para coger las katanas. Una de ellas tenía una muesca tan grande, que no sabía cómo no terminó de romperse al caer. La otra fue peor: parecía intacta, reluciente, como nueva, y cuando la alzó para examinarla de cerca, se partió justo a la mitad, de la nada, tintineando cuando la parte superior encontró reposo en la roca a sus pies.

―¿Sucede algo malo, Bee-sama? ―Karui se preocupó al verle tan callado. Debería estar brincado de emoción con la victoria, mucho más considerando a su rival, y en vez de eso, parecía consternado.

―¡Estoy en un dilema musical, sólo eso! ¡Si se alarman por mí, les dolerán los sesos!

―Menos mal, pensé en algo peor, hasta tenía una teoría. ―Como pidiendo permiso para recitarla, Omoi vio a Karui, pero la mirada que le devolvió ella fue tan peligrosa, que decidió dejarlo hasta allí y callar.

―¿Un dilema musical? ―Pese a su expresión, Samui estaba que reventaba en risa mentalmente―. ¿Cómo es eso, Bee-sama? ¿Podría explicarnos?

Tal vez llevara gafas de sol, pero fue claro que el Jinchūriki la vio con ojos de "¡No me eches tierra encima, desgraciada!". Gotas de sudor comenzaron a brotar de su frente y nuca, acorralado entre sus pupilos, hasta que el tonto de Omoi le tiró una soga.

―Lo sabía, ésa era mi teoría. Considerando su edad y recorrido artístico, supuse que alguien como usted ha alcanzado la etapa en que desea probar nuevos horizontes sin abandonar del todo su estilo musical, por eso su preocupación.

―¡Claro, un nuevo estilo, has acertado! ―Concedió su maestro, empuñando las manos―. Parece que tus teorías han mejorado.

―¿Y qué clase de estilo es ése? ―Prosiguió la rubia.

―Samui, ¿desde cuándo te interesa mi música? Despreciar mis líricas, siempre ha sido tu rúbrica.

―No lo sé. ―La kunoichi llevó una mano a su fino mentón, simulando un intento de ordenar la información en su cerebro―. Quizá desde que obtuvo su clara victoria sobre el saiyajin…

La palabra "clara", llevaba veneno. Un aura azul apareció de trasfondo a Bee. Estaba contra las cuerdas, y su única opción para escapar, dependía ahora de revelarles un olvidado tema musical.

―La-la verdad es que sí pensaba en un ligero cambio de estilo. Se trata de un poco de rap, combinado con algo que le siguiera el hilo. ―Rebuscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacó su libreta de notas, hojeándola hasta toparse con esa absurda idea de un dúo que engendró, como resultado, una terrible canción que desechó porque jamás tendría éxito.

Entre sus trémulos dedos, extendió la pequeña libreta a Omoi, que estaba impresionado por hacerse con una de las posesiones más sagradas de su maestro. Como quien ve a un tesoro, los ojos del moreno brillaron en admiración, y aunque la canción fuera extraña y distinta a todo lo que alguna vez hubiera leído, el simple hecho de escudriñar el trabajo de Bee, le hacía ver en la letra de ese tema la más grande obra maestra compuesta por algún ser humano.

―Esto será un éxito, ya puedo verlo… ―Murmuró, sin apartar los ávidos ojos sobre las líneas escritas en tinta negra, hasta que repente, clavó la atención en su maestro―. Deberíamos practicarla. Con un poco de suerte podrá cantarla en su próximo concierto en la aldea dentro de unos días.

―¡Bah, déjame ver eso! ―De un manotazo, Karui le quitó la libreta. Su malhumorada expresión fue transfigurándose en asombro al ahondar en las líricas e imaginar en su mente cómo sonaría en vivo.

―¿Lo ves? ―Preguntó Omoi, leyendo la expresión de la pelirroja―. Es genial, nuevo, fresco. Algo así jamás ha sido escuchado. Yo me ofrezco a cantar la parte que no es rap. ―Dijo en dirección a su maestro―. Karui y Samui podrían ser el cuerpo de baile.

―¡Yo no voy a bailar nada, imbécil! ―Gruñó la pelirroja, ojos en blanco, amenazando con un puño en alto.

Fue suficiente distracción, porque incluso Samui se atrevió a ojear las garabateadas notas y un ligero dejo de fascinación se pintó en su impasible rostro.

―No lo sé, es algo atrevido… ¿De verdad usted escribió esto, Bee-sama? ―Su tono lo dijo todo: olvidó de golpe lo relacionado con Trunks, y el Jinchūriki rió para sus adentros por lograr el cometido mientras el Hachibi negaba en reprobación.

―Es cierto, no es muy de su estilo. ―Comentó Karui con voz titubeante―. Y no lo digo por el parcial cambio de género, sino que la letra es… alguna chica podría considerarlo ofensivo, ¡no-no es que yo lo co-considere así, pe-pero…!

―Eso es lo de menos. ―La interrumpió Omoi―. Lo importante es que es pegajosa, y cuando todos estén bailándola, ni siquiera pensarán en el verdadero significado de la letra. A nadie le importará, las chicas se moverán como locas. ¿Tú qué dices, Samui?

―No lo sé. Tendría que escuchar cómo suena.

―Entonces hagámoslo, Bee-sama. ―Dijo Omoi, sin demostrar mayor entusiasmo como de costumbre―. Ya le dije que yo puedo cantar la parte que no lleva rap, pero no espere mucho de mí, que no sé actuar como usted lo hace en escena.

Bee no estaba seguro al respecto. Después de terminar esa canción, se arrepintió y la consideró un asco, un sacrilegio al intocable rap, un hijo bastardo entre Kami y Enma, sin mencionar que la letra le avergonzaba. Pero si se trataba de disipar las sospechas entre sus pupilos, valía la pena, sin mencionar que el asunto nunca saldría de allí, confiaba en ellos como un padre en sus hijos.

Usando un pequeño pergamino de invocación, hizo aparecer su fiel reproductor de sonido en medio de una nubecilla de humo. Luego, rebuscó entre varios viejos casetes hasta encontrar uno que jamás había usado, ya que sólo hacía juego con esa infame creación suya. Lo sopló para desempolvarlo, lo introdujo en la respectiva bandeja y presionó "play".

A los pocos segundos sonó la pista, que abría con las agudas cuerdas de una guitarra que no sonaba nada mal. Con un gesto de cabeza, Bee indicó a Omoi que comenzara, obligándolo a escudriñar en la libreta pues obviamente no se sabía la letra.

 _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_

 _Tengo que bailar contigo hoy_

 _Vi, que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_

 _Muéstrame el camino que yo voy, ¡ohh!_

Omoi no era cantante, pero impresionó a las chicas y a su propio maestro por su buena voz, melodiosa y bastante agradable. Y es que, a excepción del malhumorado A, morenito que no supiera cantar y bailar bien en Kumo, no era entonces realmente de Kumo.

 _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_

 _Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_

 _Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso, ¡oh, yeah!_

De brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos, Karui estaba negada a bailar, no le importaba cuántas señas hiciera Omoi invitándola a hacerlo. Pero la música y la canción hacían tan buen juego, que su cuerpo la traicionó sin darse cuenta, y ya su pie se movía solo al compás de la letra.

 _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal_

 _Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_

 _Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

Omoi se acercó a Samui, menos reacia que la pelirroja. En Kumo las fiestas y la música tenían importante arraigo en la cultura de su gente, era de lo más normal que desde muy chiquillos supieran bailar, y lo hacían bastante bien, de hecho. Fue así que Omoi se sacó la chupeta de la boca y, acercándosela a los labios, simuló que era un micrófono, mientras ponía una mano sobre la cintura de Samui.

Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, levantó los brazos, flexionándolos un poco, manteniendo su frívola expresión mientras movía las caderas con mucha más malicia de la que podría esperarse de una chica tan rubia (Ino o Temari quedarían boquiabiertas con la escena), y entonces, Omoi prosiguió.

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

 _Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto_

 _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

Luego de tomar la mano de la rubia y hacerla dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, se dirigió a Karui y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

La pelirroja ya no aguantaba más. La canción era genial, ¡quería mover el maldito cuerpo por horas! Después de todo, por su sangre circulaba electricidad viva, cada fibra de su anatomía era digna del más puro shinobi de la nube.

Se acercó a Omoi, le pasó los brazos sobre ambos hombros, mientras él le ponía una mano en la cintura, todavía con la otra sujetando su micrófono de caramelo. Y con las piernas entrelazadas, muy cerca uno del otro, comenzaron a bailar, rompiéndose las caderas entre bamboleos mientras bajaban despacito.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_

 _Quiero ser tu ritmo_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca_

 _Tus lugares favoritos_

 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_

 _Hasta provocar tus gritos_

 _¡Y que olvides tu apellido!_

Entonces llegó el turno del genio tras la letra, del maestro de las líricas, del veloz rap de Bee cargado en miles de vatios de electrizante flow.

 _Si te pido un beso ven dámelo_

 _Yo sé que estás pensándolo_

 _Llevo tiempo intentándolo_

 _Mami esto es dando y dándolo_

 _Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace ¡bam, bam!_

 _Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi ¡bam, bam!_

 _Ven prueba de mi boca para ver como te sabe_

 _Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe_

 _Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje_

 _Empecemos lento, después salvaje…_

Ya que Bee sí sabía actuar sobre el escenario, acompañaba sus líricas con los típicos movimientos de manos y cabeza de un rapero, sonriendo al ver cómo las chicas, ya muy desenvueltas, rodeaban a Omoi y aumentaban la intensidad del baile. Allí pensó que quizá se había equivocado y la canción sí era buena después de todo, ¡y que sería un éxito entre los jóvenes!

(Todos)

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

 _Cuando tú me besas, con esa destreza_

 _Creo que eres malicia, con delicadeza_

―¡Vaya, tremenda juerga tienen estos armada! ―Rió Suigetsu con la escena de los ninjas de Kumo bailando y cantando con todo y música a lo lejos, tan pequeños que parecían hormigas desde su posición, pero a pesar de eso, se escuchaba perfectamente―. Creí que era una exageración la fama de los ninjas de la nube con las fiestas, pero parece que por nada pueden montar una. ¡Mira que hasta ganas de unírseles se le pegan a uno!

―¿Tú? ¿Bailar? ¡No me hagas reír! ―Se burló Karin con un jadeo―. Creo que hasta los ninjas de Iwa, que son tan tiesos como una roca, tienen más ritmo que un anormal cara de pez como tú. ¿A cuántas fiestas fuiste antes de huir de Kiri? Y por fiesta no me refiero a matar a todos tus compañeros de la academia para graduarte de genin.

―Claro, lo dice la zanahoria cultivada en la gigantesca y concurrida Kusagakure (2). ―Enseñando los filosos dientes, Suigetsu devolvía la burla―. Imagino que hasta los lunes daban enormes fiestas en esa jungla de aldea tuya, y que tú eras la estrella por moverte tan bien como una planta. Ahora que lo pienso, seguro te confundías con ellas, porque eres tan plana que pareces el tronco de un escuálido arbusto…

¡SPLAASSHH!

Chapoteó la cabeza de Suigetsu cuando Karin la reventó de una bofetada que salpicó agua por doquier.

―¿Qu-qué debemos hacer, Sasuke? ―Preguntó Jūgo, conteniéndose para no estallar en rabia y arruinar el plan al ser testigo de los despojos de violencia de la pelirroja.

―Esperar la orden. Eso debemos hacer.

Los cuatro vestían túnicas negras estampadas en nubes rojas. Oficialmente eran miembros de Akatsuki, y se les encargó la caza del Hachibi mientras otros se ocupaban de Naruto. Cuando los dos últimos Bijūs estuvieran capturados, debían reunirse para sellarlos, y allí es cuando Sasuke encontraría a Itachi para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Ése fue el trato al que llegó con Madara Uchiha, y cumplirlo a cabalidad, era lo único que le importaba.

Llevaban observando a escondidas desde la saliente de una montaña aledaña, justo después de que Trunks se hubiera marchado. No sabían que Bee había peleado con el saiyajin, por ende, no sabían de qué era capaz el Jinchūriki. Hasta ese detalle fue previsto por Obito, no porque supiera que Trunks estaba con Bee, pero sí para descartar la posibilidad de ello.

Sasuke, como buen Uchiha, era frío y calculador en extremo, pero asimismo, desde su nacimiento, fue marcado por una dualidad indivisible, covalente, ineluctable, que hacía de él y su carácter, mente y fenotipo, lo más parecido y a la vez diferente a Itachi Uchiha: intemperante, gallardo, de naturaleza díscola, sin dejar en el olvido el peligroso estoicismo de su clan. Podía asegurarse, a favor de todo pronóstico, y más allá de la consecuencia directa de las presiones que el ambiente ejerció sobre su humanidad, que tal herencia tenía origen en Mikoto, su madre; mas luego Fugaku nos recordaba con su prepotente e insensato golpe de estado no nato, que el Uchiha pecaba de inteligente y majadero en proporciones idénticas.

Eso hacía de Sasuke alguien sumamente manipulable; tenaz, sí, y sin embargo, manipulable. Por eso cuando el Zetsu real emergía de debajo del suelo con su tétrica mitad negra anunciando que el momento había llegado, no dudó en lanzarse con un potente salto al risco vecino, inconsecuente como era a ratos, valiente como siempre fue. Rojo ardor pintándole los ojos; tres aspas negras resaltando su madurez; katana al frente, afilada hasta el ridículo con el cobalto de su elemento rayo bañándola en electrificada furia.

Con un golpe certero aunque no letal, atacaría a su objetivo, todavía de espaldas y rapeando, sin saber que la bestia de ocho colas en su interior, ya le advertía del peligro.

¡TAAACCK!

Rodeado en un efervescente manto rojo de chakra, Bee se giró sin aviso y sujetó con ambas manos la katana, evitando que la punta perforara su estómago. El golpe fue tan bárbaro, que sus pies se hundieron en la firme roca del suelo, y forcejeaba con los músculos hinchados contra un adversario treinta kilos y veinte centímetros por debajo de él: Sasuke tenía un poder endemoniado pese a la ventaja de su presa con el Bijū.

Bee arrugó el entrecejo a sentir las palmas calientes, hasta notar cómo su sangre goteaba de sus manos empuñadas en torno a la katana. A pesar de usar el manto de chakra de su Bijū como protección, el Raiton de Sasuke era tan potente que afilaba demasiado la hoja.

―¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un mocoso atrevido? No creas que por ser sólo un chico, me dejarás conmovido.

El Jinchūriki soltó una patada al pecho con intención de alejar a su oponente, pero Sasuke saltó, dejando la espada en manos de Bee en tanto formaba un Chidori con su diestra a medio vuelo.

―Veo que tienes algo de habilidad. ―Alzó la vista, observando cómo Sasuke pasaba sobre su cabeza―. Pero si eso es todo lo que tienes, te venceré con comodidad.

Sasuke no pensaba usar el Chidori para un golpe directo, sino que manipuló la naturaleza del rayo para darle forma a su chakra y estirar la técnica como una electrificada estaca de cinco metros.

Eso tomó desprevenido a Bee, pero sus reflejos eran agudos, producto de años de entrenar con su veloz hermano, así que el Chidori a larga distancia no le supuso mayor problema: formó tres colas con su manto de chakra y las ensortijó con tanta fuerza alrededor de la lanza eléctrica, que la partió en un estridente zumbido de chispas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron. Esa energía era idéntica a la que usó Naruto frente a él en el Valle del Fin, hace tres años, con la diferencia que el sujeto parecía controlarla a su antojo y, en lugar de tres, ya tenía ocho colas bailando como tentáculos a su alrededor. Suspendido como estaba en el aire, fue incapaz de evadir los ocho brazos rojos que se le iban encima, y un violento coletazo carmín logró restallar contra su pecho, mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse con las rocas de la montaña en que seguían sus compañeros de Taka: tan rápida fue la refriega, que su equipo todavía no se había movido del sitio.

―¡Sasuke! ―Karin corrió y apartó con sus brazos la nube de polvo que cubría a Uchiha. Cuando llegó a él, quedó horrorizada al verle el pecho en carne viva, con la piel circundante blanquecina y abierta como una flor en sangrantes jirones: el abrasante chakra del Hachibi había arrasado hasta sus nervios. El tipo era muy fuerte, ¡de un golpe destrozó a su poderoso líder! ―Sasuke, tienes que reaccionar―. La kunoichi se arrodilló a su lado, corriéndose una manga y enseñando las cicatrices de mordidas que le llenaban el brazo―. ¡Rápido, muerde aquí, en mi muñeca!

Con la cara contorsionada en dolor, el chico abrió la boca y obedeció. Enterró los dientes en la piel de Karin, sintiendo una oleada de revitalizante chakra recorrerle las fibras de su cuerpo, curando y cerrando la espantosa herida en su pecho, revitalizando los tejidos muertos en sus quemaduras de tercer grado. La kunoichi gimió con una mezcla de placer y dolor, pensando que se desvanecería por la energía que le arrancaban de golpe.

―Son de Akatsuki. ―Dijo Samui a su maestro―. Pero parecen ser nuevos miembros. Ninguno de ellos está en los registros que tenemos, aunque el chico de la espada al que acaba de herir, es idéntico a Itachi Uchiha.

El ceño de Bee se contrajo. Los Uchiha eran de cuidado, representaban uno de los clanes más prestigiosos y letales de Konoha. Por si fuera poco, el susodicho se levantaba como nuevo, sanado con alguna extraña habilidad de la pelirroja en su equipo. Si los cuatro estaban en Akatsuki, es que contaban con jutsus únicos en su tipo, así que debían estar atentos también con los otros dos sujetos.

―Ese tipo es bastante rudo. ―Dijo Suigetsu, sosteniendo firme la gran zanbatō, sudando de sólo verlo transpirar tanto chakra. Si bien no contaba con la percepción de Karin, podía sentir a la distancia la poderosa energía ejerciendo su bestial presión en la atmósfera―. Su movimiento fue muy veloz, casi no pude distinguirlo. ¡Lo siento por ti, Sasuke, pero él te toca!

―¡Maldito kappa cobarde! ―Regañó Karin con los ojos en blanco.

―¡No soy cobarde! Lo que pasa es que prefiero enfrentarme a espadachines que a fenómenos… ―Para justificar su excusa, señaló a los tres alumnos del Jinchūriki. Los dos morenos sostenían una katana cada uno, y la rubia un pequeño tantō.

―¡Si quieres espadas, soy el más indicado! ¡Ven a mí, y comprueba que no estoy equivocado! ―Escuchando la conversación, Bee sacó sus seis espadas y usó la que le dejó Sasuke como la séptima, aún con el manto de ocho colas expuesto, decidido a ir con todo desde el principio. No quería más sorpresas por parte de mocosos en un mismo día.

La escena puso pálido a Suigetsu, mucho más al ver la extraña pose del tipo que se las arreglaba para sujetar las siete katanas parado en una sola pierna. Además de eso, tendría que estar pendiente de las ocho colas. ¡Una locura total!

―No te entrometas, Suigetsu. Él es mío…―Advirtió Sasuke con una roja mirada tan violenta, que el espadachín ya no sabía si temerle más al Jinchūriki o a Uchiha.

 **###############################################**

 **Fin del capítulo.**

(1) Inventé que Obito tiene su propia versión del Tsukuyomi, aunque menos fuerte y duradera que la de Itachi. Sé que desde el fic pasado vengo explicando que los genjutsu no deberían funcionar, dado su concepto y la forma de deshacer las técnicas, en personajes con formas de energía diferentes al chakra, y la verdad es que a día de hoy lo sigo manteniendo. Lo que pasa es que negar los genjutsu al Naruto verse se antoja cruel, mucho más en personajes importantes como Itachi que basan sus técnicas en este apartado, de allí que en ciertos foros se suela usar la absurda igualación de energías (aunque lo nieguen o hagan inconscientemente) para no dejar en tanta desventaja a unos universos frente a otros. Un ejemplo es One Piece, donde los usuarios de logia pierden su intangibilidad al ser golpeados por Haki, que por definición es casi como cualquier otra forma de energía del shonen de turno (sobre todo muy parecido al ki), pero resulta que en otros universos golpear con energía es cualquier cosa, mientras que en One Piece golpear con Haki es una hazaña al alcance de pocos, por eso sería demasiada desventaja enfrentar a dichos personajes contra otros universos, y por eso en foros se asume que siguen manteniendo su intangibilidad. Es la pura verdad, pero para dar el beneficio a la duda, pongo al Tsukuyomi como una excepción dado que supuestamente (digo supuestamente porque fue algo contradictorio en sí mismo y que ocurrió off panel, ergo podría considerarse conveniencia del guión) Kaguya controló con el Tsukuyomi infinito a los primeros humanos que no tenían chakra, y digo contradictorio porque, según la historia, algunos escaparon a sus efectos y por eso temieron a la princesa, cuando se supone que la humanidad entera debió quedar bajo la ilusión ipso facto. En conclusión, consideraré que el Tsukuyomi puede afectar a quien sea, después de todo es un genjutsu diferente al resto, tal y como dijo el mismo Obito en el manga, pero eso no implica que sea imposible escapar de él, como demostró Bee contra Sasuke, o como pienso que podría hacer un ser con cantidades de energía abismalmente superiores y un buen entrenamiento mental.

(2) Kusagakure: Aldea Oculta de la Hierba. Aldea natal de Karin.

¿Pensaron que Fonsi y Daddy Yankee compusieron "Despacito"? Pues no, el verdadero autor de ese tema es Killer Bee, lo que pasa es que no le gustó, pensó que sería un fracaso y se lo regaló a ellos. Lo sé, mala elección.

¿Pudieron imaginarse a Samui bailando? Con Karui es cosa fácil, pero Samui bailando reggaeton está como que rudo, sobre todo con lo fría que es. No sé, yo creo que sí puede perrear bien xD

Ya saben, comenten lo que deseen, me gustaría incluso saber sus opiniones (para aquellos que quieran darle) sobre el tema de los genjutsu. La participación en el último capítulo estuvo buena porque comentaron unas cuantas personas que nunca lo habían hecho antes y me agradó mucho leer sus comentarios. Para los que aún no se deciden los invito a hacerlo con toda confianza.

¡Cuídense, éxitos y saludos!


End file.
